


Dziewica Slytherinu II - Mickiewicz kontratakuje

by Mierzeja



Series: Dziewica Slytherinu [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 18:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 180,647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15757377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mierzeja/pseuds/Mierzeja
Summary: Po wydarzeniach z "Dziewicy Slytherinu" akcja przenosi się do Polski.





	1. Chapter 1

Na początku był hałas, potem zrobiło się jeszcze głośniej.  
-Sami! – wydarł się Malfoy, wyskakując z pędzącego pociągu.  
-Drętwota. – stwierdziła Mierzeja i Draco zamarł, a następnie padł na beton peronu, rozkwaszając sobie nos.  
Morphea Malfoy wychyliła się z okna. Nigdy dotąd nie spotkała się z takim zachowaniem ze strony przyrodniego brata. Wprawdzie mieszkała w domu Malfoyów dopiero od pół roku, ale zdążyła już poznać charakter swego jednoosobowego rodzeństwa na tyle, by dojść do wniosku, że Draco  
a)oszalał  
b)jest zakochany  
Osobiście była skłonna przyznać, że obydwie hipotezy są prawdziwe.  
-Wysiadać!!! – dał się słyszeć wrzask Syriusza. – To już ta Warszwa czy jak jej tam; nieważne; wysiadać.

***

-Jesteście na Zaginionym Peronie Dworca Wschodniego w Warszawie. – zakomunikowała Mierzeja. – Ja jestem Mierzeja, Sam…  
-Jungfrau von Slytherin! – krzyknął ktoś z tłumu i w tej chwili…  
-Jeśli pan chce, to może pan osobiście zając się organizacją. – wycedziła Sam w kierunku Filcha, gdyż to on użył tego zwrotu, by zwrócić na siebie uwagę. – Kontynuując – powiedziała Sam. – Już się przedstawiłam, a teraz, jeśli to wam się spodoba, to dobrze, a jeśli nie, to jeszcze lepiej, podzielę was na trzy grupy i dopiero wówczas powiem, co dalej. Wszyscy w wieku do lat dwunastu tam. – Mierzeja wskazała na prawo. – Powyżej tego wieku, ale do lat piętnastu, tam. – wskazała w lewo. – Nauczyciele sześć kroków w tył.  
Gdy wszyscy wykonali te polecenia i wrzawa co nieco ucichło, Sam wyciągnęła z kieszeni kawałek pergaminu i zaczęła:  
-„Witamy was” – przeczytała. – „Miło nam was powitać…” – przerwała. – Chcecie tego słuchać? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
-Nie. – odpowiedział zgodny chór.  
-To świetnie, więc razem z Chomikiem i Andy Mirtle przedstawimy wam pewne zasady, których musicie przestrzegać.  
-To może być ciekawe, Minerwo. – Albus szturchnął ją, gdyż całkowicie nie uważała.  
-Aha. – przyznał zaspany głos.  
-Zabrania się ze względu na silne pole magiczne – zaczęła Chomik. – teleportacji w tradycyjnym tego słowa znaczeniu…  
-Dlaczego?!! – spytał Syriusz głosem pełnym oburzenia.  
-Zbyt silne pole magiczne zakrzywia tor lotu. – wyjaśniła Sam, rozdając plany lekcji. – Poza tym można ugrzęznąć gdzieś w bliżej niezidentyfikowanej przestrzeni i wówczas…  
-Więc jak mamy się przemieszczać? – zainteresował się Snape.  
-Podanie o nowy teleport trzeba złożyć tydzień przed planowanym lotem, ale są stałe teleporty. W większości przypadków ląduje się na jakimś najbliższym przystanku autobusowym albo peronie czy czymś w tym stylu.  
-Komunikacja zbiorowa? – pytał Ron. – To to, o czym ojciec teraz sprawozdania pisze, ale numer.  
-Zabrania się również prześladowania mugoli w dni parzyste i nieparzyste pod karą grzywny w wysokości dwudziestu tysięcy złotych i sześciu lat więzienia, zabronione jest również napadanie, uszkadzanie ciała innego maga bez wyraźnego powodu; z powodu obecności trolli, demonów i innych stworzeń magicznych, po ulicach miast nie wolno się poruszać bez odpowiedniego wyposażenia.  
-A co to za wyposażenie? – spytał Harry, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.  
-Mauzol? Kto to jest Mauzol? Jeśli jest tu ktoś taki, to niech podniesie rękę. – wydarła się Mierzeja, rozglądając się z zaciekawieniem.  
-To to. – powiedziała Mirtle, wyciągając z kieszeni co, co mogłoby być uznane za zwykłą latarkę, ale w rzeczywistości nią nie było. Nacisnęła przycisk i niemal metrowa klinga rozbłysła srebrzystym blaskiem.  
-Łoo!!! – zareagował tłum.  
-Każdy dostanie taką broń w prezencie od Ministerstwa. – powiedziała Chomik.  
-Mauzol!!! – wrzasnęła Sam.  
-Tak? – odpowiedział chłopak stojący tuż obok niej.  
-Głuchota cię dopadła czy co? – Mierzeja spostrzegła, że ktoś, kogo wzięła ze kogoś innego jest tym kimś, kogo się nie spodziewała, ale nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. – Wyrośnięty jesteś jak na swoje lata. – zauważyła.  
-Wiem. – odparł, odbierając latarkę i plan zajęć.  
Sam oddaliła się, mamrocząc coś o gigantyzmie, przysadce mózgowej i hormonach wzrostu.  
Chomik kontynuowała, a lista była długa, bardzo dłuuugaaa…

***

-A teraz za mną i się nie zgubić. – poleciła Mierzeja. – Opuszczamy obecnie zaginiony peron Dworca Wschodniego i udajemy się do sekretariatów szkół. Wy z Mirtle do 217 – wskazała na najmłodszych. – wy z Chomikiem do Gimnazjum na Saskiej, a my – powiedziała do najstarszej grupy (ale nie do nauczycieli) – do LO im. Mickiewicza.  
-A my? – spytał Albus.  
-Babcia się spóźnia. – zauważyła Sam. – Ale pewnie za chwilę tu będzie. – to powiedziawszy, poszła sobie, ciągnąc za sobą grupę uczniów, którzy patrzyli na siebie zdziwieni, niosąc w jednej dłoni plan lekcji, a w drugiej latarko-miecze.

***

-Sam! – Mirtle próbowała oponować, ale jej to nie wyszło.  
-No, możemy ich rozlokować u ciebie w piwnicy. – powiedziała Mierzeja, siadając na murku na boisku szkolnym.  
-A co oni tam będą robić? Grać w ping-ponga?  
-Spać.  
-Zaprosili ich i nie znaleźli im odpowiedniego lokum? – spytała Chomik, przyglądając się ludziom zbierającym się na boisku szkolnym.  
-Czy wyrażasz zgodę na umieszczenie w twojej piwnicy grona pedagogicznego? – spytała Sam.  
-Ale rozszerzysz ją magicznie?  
-Oczywiście.  
-No to się zgadzam. – poinformowała ją Chomik.

***

Fred i George wysiedli z samolotu na Okęciu. Po przejściu przez bramki, odebraniu bagaży – wyszli przed budynek terminalu i wówczas…  
-Zgubiłem. – powiedział George, szukając skórzanego mieszka, który od pojedynku miał zawsze przy sobie. – Nie mam go!  
Fred do tej pory obojętnie popychający wózek z walizkami, zamarł i przez chwilę wpatrywał się w swojego brata, który wybebeszał kieszenie w poszukiwaniu zguby.  
-Zgubiłeś włos Sam? – spytał Fred, profilaktycznie odsuwając się na odpowiednią odległość.  
-Tak!  
-O jasny cukier!

***

Bu ucieszyła się, gdy usłyszała, że w jej piwnicy zamieszkają młodsi chłopcy. Mierzeja magicznie rozszerzyła pomieszczenie, życzyła im miłego dnia i poszła zająć się piwnicą Mirtle. Chomik stała za nią i cały czas powtarzała, by się Mierzeja nie przemęczała, bo jeszcze coś jej się stanie.  
Piwnica w bloku Chomika, gdzie miano ulokować nauczycieli (tylko, gdyż Sprout, McWiadomoKto i Hooch oznajmiły, że chcą dostać osobny pokój nieopodal sypialni dziewczyn, co wzbudziło ogólny sprzeciw, którym pedagogiczki się nie przejęły), sprawiła najwięcej kłopotu. Snape patrzył na blednącą Sam z rosnącym niepokojem. Ściany pomieszczenia rozsunęły się powoli i w ten sposób z pomieszczenia 3,5x4,5 otrzymano pokój o powierzchni 130 metrów kwadratowych.  
-Nieźle. – ocenił Syriusz.  
-Z umeblowaniem poradzimy sobie sami. – powiedział Dumbledore.  
-Pani Kais chce się z panem spotkać, dyrektorze. – powiedziała Mierzeja, wychodząc.  
-Aha, a gdzie jest najbliższy teleport?  
-Pójdzie pan na piechotę do przystanku 415. Oto pańska Warszawska Karta Miejska. Proszę ją skasować zbliżając do Czegoś-Takiego-Żółtego i to zapika i w ten sposób uiści pan opłatę i uaktywni bilet. – to powiedziawszy, wyszła, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Snape leżał. Syriusz uparł się, by dla zaoszczędzenia miejsca ustawić pod ścianą trzypiętrowe łóżka. Na środku rozłożono dywan. Liczne półki zapełnione książkami ustawiono tak, by dzieliły pokój na kilka mniejszych pomieszczeń. Lupin zajął jedno z łóżek na samym dole, Syriusz wybrał górne piętro tegoż mebla, a Severusowi w udziale przypadło środkowe piętro.  
Teraz leżał tam, zastanawiając się, co ma ze sobą zrobić. Zajęcia z eliksirów odbywać się miały tylko we wtorki.  
Jutro wtorek. – pomyślał.  
-Co robisz? – spytał Syriusz, wychylając się ze swojego piętra.  
-Nie twój interes, pchlarzu.  
-Trudno. – i Syriusz sobie poszedł.

***

Sam, Chomik i Mirtle wyszły ze szkoły obładowane różnymi papierami, sprzętami i instrukcjami. Dostały również notatkę o dyrektorki:  
„Podanie o przyznanie lokum chyba tam leży i gnije, bo nie dostałam odpowiedzi.  
PS: Wymyślcie coś”  
Załadowały się do autobusu linii 415 i rozpoczęły rozmowę, a raczej Chomik zaczęła.  
-Widziałyście ją?  
-Jaką ją? – spytała Mirtle.  
-Są dwie nowe. – zauważyła Sam, układając dokumenty w równe stosy na podłodze pojazdu.  
-I nowy. – dodała Andy.  
-Słyszałyście, jak ona się przedstawiła? – oburzenie w głosie Elmiry Ody Marii Żakliny Weroniki było jak najbardziej prawdziwe.  
-Widocznie ma wysoką samoocenę. – zauważyła Mirtle. – To wzór podania o zwolnienie z WFu mugolskiego. Mam to dać komuś tam. – to powiedziawszy, zabrała papierzysko z rąk Mierzei.  
-Wy mnie nie słuchacie.  
-Zgadzam się ze wszystkim, co do tej pory powiedziałaś. – oznajmiła Sam, ale to nie uspokoiło Chomika.  
-Do tej pory nie powiedziałam nic, co mogłoby wam wyjaśnić, o kogo chodzi, wiec jak możesz się ze mną zgadzać?  
-Profilaktycznie. – wyjaśniła Andy. – A znając ciebie, chodzi zapewne o tą Ingrid Vanessę Yulię Jak Jej Tam.  
-Stupborn. – dokończyła Sam, szukając czegoś w swoim plecaku.  
-Tak.  
-No widzisz. – powiedziała Mirtle, wkładając dwanaście egzemplarzy Planu Miasta do swojej torby.

***

Sam otworzyła drzwi i wszystkie zeszły do piwnicy Chomika. Umeblowanie było dziwne, ale tworzyło miłą dla oka kompozycję. Dziewczyny ułożyły dokumenty na dywanie z oczywistego braku biurka i wówczas…  
-Sam, jak miło cię widzieć. – powiedział Syriusz.  
Mierzei drgnęła brew.  
-Jak zwykle piękna, cudowna…  
-Ehm, czy pan nie przesadza, profesorze? – spytała Mirtle.  
-Jak to miło, że pamiętasz o gronie pedagogicznym. – kontynuował.  
-Tu brakuje powierzchni płaskich. – zauważyła Sam. – A konkretniej przynajmniej jednego stołu. – pstryknęła i wymieniony sprzęt się pojawił.  
-To dokumenty dla psora Dumbledore’a. – Mirtle pokazała największą stertę.  
-Formularze podań o zezwolenie – podjęła Sam. – na otwieranie teleportów okresowych, stałych, wzór podania…  
Było tego dużo. Syriusz jej nie słuchał. Snape patrzył na nią, ale tylko wówczas, gdy zajęta była tłumaczeniem, co dla kogo i dlaczego. Omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie, ale on udawał, że podziwia sufit.

***

-Dlaczego to zrobiłeś? – spytał Syriusz.  
-Co?! – warknął Snape.  
-Udawałeś, że jej nie widzisz.  
-I co z tego?

***

Sam wróciła do domu i pierwszym, co zobaczyła, był niewyobrażalny bałagan w jej pokoju. Oczywiście lokum Mierzei zawsze przypominało pobojowisko po bitwie albo krajobraz po przejściu tornada, ale to, co zastała teraz w swoim pokoju, przekroczyło wszelkie granice przyzwoitości. Na środku na olbrzymiej walizce siedziała dziewczyna.  
-Zrób coś z nią, bo zwariuję. – powiedziała Mama Mierzei. – Ta panienka oznajmiła wszystkim, że jej nie odpowiadają warunki, jakie zaproponowałam i teleportowała się do twojego pokoju. Rozumiesz? TELEPORTOWAŁA SIĘ!  
-Zajmę się tym. – powiedziała spokojnie Sam.

***

-Severusie, to nie jej wina. – powiedział Flitwick.  
-A czyja?  
-Losu.

***

Weszła do pokoju.  
-Nareszcie jesteś. – powiedziała Ingrid, wstając. – Już myślałam, że się ciebie nie doczekam…  
-Co robisz w moim pokoju? – spytała Mierzeja tylko na pozór spokojnie.  
-Czekam na ciebie.  
-W moim pokoju, tak? Bez mojej zgody, tak?  
-Nie będę spać w jednym pokoju z tą hołotą. Ten pokój mi odpo…  
-Widzę, że nie rozumiesz. – wycedziła Sam. – To jest MÓJ POKÓJ, paniusiu. Jeśli coś ci na dole nie odpowiada, to to zmień.  
-Jesteś arogancka. Jestem twoim gościem.  
-Chyba się przesłyszałam. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Chyba się przesłyszałam i radziłabym ci, by tak było.  
-A niby dlaczego? – poprawiła stryczek wykonany ze srebrnych nitek, który miała na szyi.  
-Dlatego, że…  
-Ten pokój jest wręcz stworzony dla mnie. Należałoby go tylko posprzątać. A’propos: masz bardzo arogancką służbę.  
-Ja nie mam służby. To jest mój pokój, a ty, Ingrid Vanesso Yulio Stupborn idziesz na dół. – Mierzeja chwyciła walizkę. Stupborn złapała ją za nadgarstek. Ten moment wybrał sobie Piotrek, Brat Sam, by wejść do pokoju. Przyjrzał się zaistniałej sytuacji. Mierzeja była śmiertelnie blada.  
-Ty jesteś… - w tej chwili Ingrid puściła jej rękę.  
-Kim ona jest? – zainteresował się Piotrek.  
-Precz. – oznajmiła Sam i posłała w kierunku brata ognistą kulę.

***

-Idź stąd. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Idź i miej się na baczności. Pełnia jest w przyszły piątek. Gdy tylko cień podejrzenia padnie na ciebie, nie daruję. – ostrzegła.  
Ingrid zabrała swoją walizkę i chciała wyjść, gdy Sam wręczyła jej jakieś dokumenty.  
-Zaraz tu będą przedstawiciele wydziału kontroli teleportacji, więc radzę ci to wypełnić i modlić się, by nie postawiono cię w stan oskarżenia. Miłego dnia.  
I Sam zamknęła drzwi.

***

-Wróciła. – powiedziała Jaella, zawieszając firanki.  
-Yhm. – zgodziła się z nią Hermiona, wyciągając z ust szpilki. – Zobacz, jaką ma minę.  
-Coś się nasza damulka nie uśmiecha i nie opowiada głupot. – Jaella odgarnęła z czoła czerwone pasmo włosów.  
-I podobno miałaś z nią być w jednym domu… - kontynuowała Hermiona, ustawiając książki na półce.  
-Wiesz, chyba jej nie lubię. – powiedziała Jaella. – To może jest krzywdzące, że oceniam ją na podstawie tej jednej rozmowy w pociągu – zawiesiła głos. – ale jak na nią patrzę, to mnie krew zalewa i zaczynam się zastanawiać, czym by tu ją…  
-Wierzę w twoją szczerą chęć uśmiercenia tej oto osoby. – powiedziała Sam.  
Jaella wrzasnęła, zrobiła krok w tył i spadła ze stołka. Mierzeja i Granger pomogły jej wstać.  
-Ss… Sam, nie skradaj się. – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.  
-Ładnie się urządziłyście. – Mierzeja odgarnęła wzrokiem pokój, a raczej bardzo duży pokój.  
-Dzięki, ale po co…?  
-Czas na obiad. – powiedziała Sam, przyglądając się stojącemu na biurku zdjęciu w ramce.  
-To mój tygrys. – wyjaśniła Jaella. – Biały, syberyjski, wabi się Tygrys. Będzie tu w przyszłym tygodniu.  
-Cukier. – stwierdziła Sam, całkowicie niespodziewanie.  
-Co? – spytała zdezorientowana Hermiona.  
-Cukier! – powtórzyła Sam i pognała schodami w górę.

***

-Wychodzę! – wrzasnęła Sam w kierunku kuchni.  
-Gdzie? – spytał Ojciec Sam.  
-Znowu czegoś zapomniała i teraz musi się wracać. – powiedział Piotrek.  
-Zamknij się, ty wstrętna, mała, przypominająca zdechłego, wydepilowanego jeża kreaturo.  
-Jeśli jestem wstrętną, małą, przypominającą zdechłego, wydepilowanego jeża kreaturą, a ty jesteś moją siostrą, to siłą rzeczy jesteś kreaturzycą. – i Piotrek zwiał do kuchni, a opary się za nim zamknęły.  
Mierzeja westchnęła i wybiegła, powiewając szopą.

***

Piotrek wychylił się zza drzwi. Przy furtce stało dwóch wyglądających identycznie rudzielców.  
-Akwizytorom dziękujemy. – powiedział Brat Mierzei profilaktycznie. – Mieszkanie remontowaliśmy, zlew nie przecieka, pomocy domowej nie potrzebujemy, a samochód myję sam. – wyliczał. – Inkasent z elektrowni był w zeszłym tygodniu, nie zamierzamy wspierać budowy drogi, nie interesuje mnie również pomoc bezdomnym, ubogim, chorym, rodzinom wielodzietnym itp. Nie zamawiałem też niczego z Telezakupów Mango.  
Zapadła cisza.  
-My do Sam. – powiedział w końcu ten z F na swetrze.  
-Tu śpią tylko dziewczyny, więc nie…  
-Ty nie jesteś dziewczyną. – zauważył ten z G na swetrze.  
-Czego od niej chcecie? – spytał Piotrek, przyglądając się im podejrzliwie.  
-Pogadać.  
-Nie ma jej.  
-A kiedy…?  
-Nie wiem. Wybiegła z domu dobrą godzinę temu i zabrała ze sobą smycz i kaganiec.

***

Piecek przeżywał piekło. Jego mamie najwyraźniej nie spodobał się pomysł umieszczenia w piwnicy grupy rozwrzeszczanych chłopaków i swoje niezadowolenie okazywała na każdym kroku.  
-Mamo… - zaczął Michał, mając nadzieję, że może co wskórać. – Twoje przetwory pozostaną nienaruszone, obiecuję.  
Jego matka pozostała jednak niewzruszona i wyszła. Zrezygnowany Piecek wyciągnął telefon i odnalazł numer Sam.

***

Sam odebrała telefon i usłyszała głos Piecka, który grzecznie powtarzał to, co podpowiadała mu mama.  
-Będę u ciebie za godzinę. – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
-Proszę uspokoić swojego pupila. – polecił weterynarz, wyjmując strzykawkę, na co Syriusz zareagował skomleniem i próbował się wyrwać Mierzei, ale mu się nie udało, gdyż Sam przytrzymała go za obrożę. Przez chwilę jeszcze się szarpał – przestał natychmiast po tym, jak Jungfrau wyszczerzyła swe uzębienie w dziwnym (nawet dla Łapy) uśmiechu i spiorunowała go wzrokiem.  
Weterynarz zrobił zastrzyk (przeciwko wściekliźnie, co się Syriuszowi szczególnie nie podobało), pobrał opłatę i tak zakończyła się wizyta Blacka w gabinecie. Wyszedł prowadzony przez Sam na porządnej smyczy z miną sugerującą, że nigdy, ale to NIGDY więcej nie da się na coś takiego namówić, choćby miał czekać na ten durny paszport latami. Mierzeję obdarzał raz po raz spojrzeniem właściwym zbitemu psu. Sam nie zwracała jednak na niego uwagi, podążając w kierunku osiedla Akademii Obrony Narodowej.

***

-Kim są ci ludzie koczujący pod naszą bramą? – spytała Mama Sam.  
-Nie znam. – odparł Piotrek zgodnie z prawdą. – Przyszli do Sam.  
-I się nie przedstawili?  
-Nie pytałem. – przyznał Brat Mierzei.

***

-To nie moja wina, że nie miałeś karty szczepień, Syriuszu. – powiedziała Sam, prowadząc Blacka na smyczy i w kagańcu przez lasek na osiedli Polanka. Korzystając z faktu, że Syriusz nie mógł zaprotestować, kontynuowała: - Bez karty szczepień nie mógłbyś o tak sobie chodzić albo kogoś ugryźć… - zawiesiła głos. Z oddali dobiegały dziwne dźwięki, sugerujące zbliżanie się niezidentyfikowanej bliżej grupy rozwrzeszczanej młodzieży.  
Syriusz wytrzeszczył swe psie oczy – oni wyraźnie nie mieli pokojowych zamiarów względem Sam. Ona wydawała się nawet zadowolona, gdy podeszli i zaczęli się głośno śmiać. Mierzeja zrobiła krok do przodu, ale najwyraźniej nie zamierzali jej przepuścić.  
-O co chodzi, Stypa? – spytała Sam głosem przepełnionym słodyczą. Łapa zauważył, że Mierzeja trzyma smycz i kaganiec w ręce i nie miał pojęcia, w jaki sposób to się stało, ale nie miał zamiaru się nad tym zastanawiać.  
-A nic, Mierzejo. – odpowiedział niski blondyn. – Tak sobie szliśmy i cię zobaczyliśmy i sobie pomyśleliśmy, że dawno cię nie widzieliśmy.  
-Ale już się zobaczyliśmy. – wycedziła Sam.  
-My się jeszcze twoim widokiem nie nacieszyliśmy. – powiedział Stypa.  
-Jaka szkoda… - zakpiła Sam. – Uważaj, bo jeszcze ci uwierzę.  
-Ty… - blondynek nigdy nie dokończył tego zdania, gdyż stracił wątek.  
-Bierz go. – powiedziała obojętnie Mierzeja.  
W każdym psie drzemie coś takiego, co trudno jest zdefiniować, ale ma najprawdopodobniej związek z miską i tym, kto ciągnie za smycz. Właśnie to odezwało się w tej chwili w Syriuszu. Bez jakiegokolwiek ostrzeżenia wbił zęby w łydkę Stypy. Szczerze mówiąc, miał taki zamiar od początku tej dziwnej rozmowy. Z niemałą satysfakcją obserwował zdziwione miny i nieco wylękłe spojrzenia.  
Młodzież! – pomyślał, zaciskając mocniej zęby na łydce Stypy.

***

-Jak ty to zrobiłaś? – spytał Piecek. – Rzuciłaś na nią jakiś urok? – dodał szeptem.  
-Po prostu wytłumaczyłam, że zgraja ludzi w piwnicy nie musi zjeść wszystkich przetworów.  
-Tylko tyle? – zdziwił się.  
-Tak. – przyznała.  
Na chodniku siedział wielki, czarny pies, trzymający w zębach bliżej niezidentyfikowany fragment materiału.  
-Co pan tu robi, profesorze? – spytał zdezorientowany Piecek.  
-Hau.  
Sam powiedziała „Cześć”, zapięła smycz i odeszła, ciągnąc za sobą Łapę.

***

Sam popatrzyła na kogoś, kogo się zupełnie nie spodziewała.  
-No, nareszcie jesteś. – przywitał ją Fred, wstając z trawy.  
-No właśnie. – dodał George, przechodząc płynnie do pozycji pionowej i zbierając bagaże z trawnika.  
Sam stała z otwartymi ustami i wodziła wzrokiem od jednego Weasleya do drugiego do drugiego również Weasleya.  
-Mówiłem, żeby nie przyjeżdżać bez zaproszenia. – powiedział Fred. – Przestraszyliśmy Mierzeję i teraz dziewczyna jest w stanie szoku.  
Mierzeja najwyraźniej nie była tak bardzo zaskoczona i udało jej się wydusić:  
-A wy tu co robicie?  
-Jak doskonale wiesz – powiedział Fred, obejmując ją ramieniem, co się Mierzei najwyraźniej nie spodobało, ale on się tym zbytnio nie przejął. – jesteśmy bardzo przywiązani do twojej osoby. A że nie odpisałaś na żaden z naszych listów, pofatygowaliśmy się aż tutaj, by się z tobą zobaczyć.  
-Co ty cukrzysz? – spytała Sam, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie i starając strząsnąć rękę Freda ze swojego ramienia, co, niestety, jej nie wychodziło. Na spojrzenia (bardzo znaczące) nie reagował z niewiadomych przyczyn (nierozważny).  
-Mierzejo nasza! – w głosie Freda pobrzmiewało oburzenie. – My tu jesteśmy tylko i wyłącznie z twojego powodu. Pałamy do ciebie takim uczuciem, a nasza tęsknota jest tak wielka, że wsiedliśmy do samolotu i przylecieliśmy do ciebie, niepomni tego, jak nas potraktowałaś ostatnim razem…  
-I gdy wysiedliście na lotnisku, od razu was oskubali. – stwierdziła Sam.  
-Skąd wiedziałaś? – spytał Fred.  
-Dziewiczy zmysł. – powiedział George i jego oczy dziwnie zaświeciły.  
Mierzeja spojrzała na niego dziwnie, poczym wyrwała się z objęć Freda i walnęła George’a w splot słoneczny, a następnie ogłuszyła go przy pomocy kagańca.  
-Dlaczego nie powiedziałeś, że mój kłak też wam ukradli?!?!?!?!?! – wrzasnęła Sam w kierunku Freda. Siła jej głosu przepchnęła go kilka metrów po chodniku.  
-A czy to naprawdę jest takie ważne? – wyszeptał przerażony.  
-A jak myślisz? – warknęła, okręcając nadgarstek George’a jakimiś swoimi kłakami.  
-Myślałem o tobie. – przyznał Fred.  
Mierzeja ograniczyła swój komentarz do głośnego wzdechu.

***

-W sumie to przyjechaliśmy założyć tu kilka filii naszego sklepu. – wyjaśnił Fred. – No i mamy oczywiście pilnować Rona, ale prawdą jest również to, ze jesteśmy tu…  
-Możesz nie zmieniać tematu? – zasugerowała Mierzeja znad swojej filiżanki herbaty. – A ty możesz się na mnie nie gapić? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, więc George wbił wzrok w talerz z ciasteczkami.  
-Jeśli chcecie odwiedzić swojego brata, to tu jest adres. – powiedziała Sam po chwili jakże wymownego milczenia. – I zapoznajcie się z tym. – podała im informator.

***

Sam zeszła do piwnicy, która stanowiła teraz Żeńską Kwaterę Główną, i stwierdziła z zadowoleniem, że piwnica nie przypomina piwnicy pod żadnym względem. Ściany były jasne, sufit znajdował się zdecydowanie wyżej, a ogólny plan pomieszczenie zmienił się i rozbudował. Schody, które do tej pory kończyły się w spiżarni, kończyły się w spiżarni – i były jedynym elementem, który pozostał niezmieniony. Dziewczyny rozciągnęły jeszcze pomieszczenie, korzystając z rad zawartych w podręczniku „Transmutacja i ZPT dla klasy II”. Hermiona nadzorowała tę operację z czytnikiem zawartości energii magicznej (CZEM) w dłoni.  
-Macie nawet jadalnię. – stwierdziła Sam.  
-Podzieliłyśmy przestrzeń mieszkalną na pokoje dwu i trzyosobowe. – powiedziała Hermiona, cały czas trzymając CZEM.  
-Skąd wiedziałaś, że będzie potrzebny? – spytała Mierzeja.  
Granger wyciągnęła z kieszeni kilka „Informatorów-mini” i przeczytała:  
-„Ze względu na duże pole magiczne w wysokości 10 thaumów na metr kwadratowy zaleca się  
1.stosowanie zaklęć tylko w języku polskim  
2.w przypadku używania zaklęć wymagających dużej ilości energii należy zachować szczególną ostrożność ze względu na niebezpieczeństwo utraty zdrowia i życia. Pole pozwala na stosowania zaklęć na dużą skalę, ale tylko na własne ryzyko.  
3.zakłócenia w polu magicznym wykrywa CZEM. Jest on niezbędny turystom, gdyż zazwyczaj pole to ma wartość od –2 do 7 thaumów na metr kwadratowy, ale średnia dla Polski to 10 thaumów, choć są miejsca o wartości 12 th, a nawet 15 th, których należy przynajmniej przez pierwsze dwa tygodnie wystrzegać się.  
4.NALEŻY ZACHOWAĆ OSTROŻNOŚĆ!!!”  
W tym czasie zebrała się już wokół nich spora grupa dziewczyn w różnym wieku, które zaczęły się przysłuchiwać wywodowi Hermiony.  
-Łoo – dał się słyszeć nieco zachrypnięty głos za plecami Mierzei.  
Sam przeniosła wzrok na stworzenie nieco od niej niższe, odziane z coś, co przypominało szatę po dość dokładnej przeróbce, mającej na celu uwydatnienie wszelkich walorów właścicielki, co udało się przynajmniej w dość znacznym stopniu.  
-A ta to kto? – spytała Sam Hermionę.  
-To Lily.  
-Lily?  
-No Lily. – wyjaśniła Hermiona.  
-Ale ja jej nie znam. – powiedziała Jungfrau, przyglądając się podejrzliwie osobie, o której to była mowa przed chwilą. – A nie wygląda mi na pierwszoroczniaczkę.  
-Ona przyjechała do nas na wymianę. – Hermiona wręczyła Sam jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane papierzysko. – A że my mieliśmy przyjechać tu, więc wróciła z nami. – Granger podała kolejną kartkę.  
-No właśnie. – przyznała Lily, dla potwierdzenia potrząsając czarną szopą.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na nią wymownie, czego Lily nie mogła zignorować, poczym spytała:  
-Czy jest tu jeszcze ktoś, kogo nie znam?  
Sam ogarnęła wzrokiem las rąk, który nagle pojawił się nie wiadomo skąd i…  
-Sam! Ile ja się ciebie nie widziałam! – poinformowała ją i wszystkich zebranych Flora, schodząc ze schodów.  
-Ja też!!! – dało się słyszeć głos Selki. – Też się… - dalszy ciąg zdania pozostał nieznany dla ludzkości (a może było to jakieś wyjątkowo inteligentne zdanie) ze względu na głośne „ŁUP!”, „TRZASK!”, „ŁUP!” oraz donośne „AŁAA!”, po którym nastąpiło również głośne, o ile nie głośniejsze: „Cukier! Schody! Cukier! Cukier! Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że one są takie, cukier, strome, cukier!!!”  
-Możecie opuścić ręce i sobie iść. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Może nie jestem w tej chwili dla was miła, ale nie mam czasu. Aha, wasza poczta jest w piekarniku w tej białej kuchence kaflowej. – to powiedziawszy Sam zaczęła wygrzebywać Selkę spod dwóch kufrów i resztek połamanych klatek, przy okazji wygrzebując dwa zwierzaki, które te klatki zamieszkiwały. Kruk popatrzył na wszystkich swoimi oczami jak węgielki.  
-Kra! Lilith to ofiara! Kra! – powiedział ku ogólnemu zdumieniu. Pantera próbowała go schwytać, (nie)stety bezskutecznie.  
-Mówiłam, żebyś nie drażnił kociaka, Marian. – powiedziała Selise, głaszcząc czarne, lśniące pióra.  
-Uspokój się, Lilith. – Lady złapała panterę za obrożę i próbowała ją odciągnąć jak dotąd bezskutecznie.  
-No to miłego dnia. – powiedziała Sam, wchodząc powoli po schodach.  
-E… nie zostawiaj nas tak. – zasugerowała Flora.  
-Zapasowe klatki trzecie drzwi na lewo. – poinformowała ją Sam.  
Po chwili dobiegły ją odgłosy sugerujące, że dziewczyny próbują przy użyciu prętów z solidnej stali oddzielić zwierzaki od siebie.

***

-I widzisz. – powiedział Fred.  
-Tak, widzę. – przyznał George.  
-Dużo tego jeszcze?  
George rozejrzał się po kuchni.  
-Jeszcze jakaś godzina, może półtorej.  
-Czy mówiłem ci, że ona jest niezwykła?  
-Tak, ma to po matce. – George wyciągnął ręce ze zlewu. – Twoja kolej.  
-Ale…  
-Nie gadaj. – przerwał mu. – Jeszcze te dwie góry talerzy i zobaczymy ten pokój, który nam obiecano za codzienne zmywanie.

***

-Jak mogłeś – powiedział Syriusz, wycierając usta rękawem.  
-Co? – warknął Snape.  
-Jak mogłeś udawać urażoną jak jej tam…  
-Niewinność? – spytał Lupin z dołu.  
-Nie.  
-Starą pannę? – zgadywał dalej Remus.  
-Też nie to.  
-Glizdę?  
-Nie. To takie coś, co się otwiera i rośnie na kamieniach i ma płytki. – Syriuszowi najwyraźniej brakowało słów.  
-Pąklę? – zaryzykował Lupin.  
-No! Jak mogłeś udawać pęklę…  
-Pąklę. – poprawił go Snape.  
-Nieważne. Zachowywałeś się, jakby to była jej wina, że musiała wyjechać. – Łapa wychylił się tak, że Snape chcąc nie chcąc musiał go widzieć. – Jak mogłeś! – powtórzył. Dla pewności, że jego słowa zostaną na pewno zrozumiane, wykonał szeroki gest przy użyciu dwóch rąk, mający sugerować najprawdopodobniej oburzenie. Kłopot w tym, że użył do tego tych samych rąk, którymi trzymał się poręczy łóżka.  
-Pomóc ci, Syriuszu? – spytał Lupin, gdy umilkły przekleństwa pod adresem podłogi, dywanu i Snape’a.  
-Nie, dzięki. – Łapa powoli wstał, masując obolałe części ciała (liczne). – Jak mogłeś?! – powtórzył już bardziej dla zasady.  
-Co oznacza ten dziwny materiał przybity nad kominkiem? – spytał Lupin, zmieniając temat.  
-To moje pierwsze trofeum. – wyjaśnił Łapa, nie starając się ukryć dumy (za to próbując wytrzeć usta rękawem). – Zdobyłem je, broniąc Sam przed hordą nieokrzesanej młodzieży.  
-Gimnazjalistów? – spytał Flitwick gdzieś spomiędzy papierów rozłożonych na olbrzymim stole pośrodku pokoju.  
-Nie wiem, nie znam. – przyznał Syriusz.  
-Ale to jest jakieś dziwne. – powiedział Lupin, ostrożnie podchodząc do bliżej niezidentyfikowanego obiektu (bo a nóż widelec zacznie się ruszać).  
-To nogawka dżinsów ich przywódcy. – na te słowa Severus obrócił się do wszystkich plecami i położył sobie poduszkę na głowie w nadziei, że przynajmniej dzięki temu manewrowi nie będzie musiał słuchać przechwałek Łapy.

***

Świetlisty napis, który pojawił się na ścianie w jadalni dziewcząt, brzmiał:  
„Pobudka o 5.30. Autobus o 6.26. Śniadanie gdzieś pomiędzy”  
-Wcześnie. – stwierdziła Hermiona.  
-To nie jest wcześnie. – powiedziała Jaella. – To jest tak BARDZO wcześnie, że ja chyba nie wstanę.

***

Malfoy ku swej uldze miał łóżko oddalone znacznie od Pottera i Weasleya. Przynajmniej mógł myśleć o NIEJ. ONA nie byłaby zachwycona, gdyby się dowiedziała, że on myśli o NIEJ. Szczerze mówiąc, chyba wolałaby, żeby wcale nie myślał – świat byłby wówczas o wiele bardziej logiczny i nieskomplikowany.


	2. Chapter 2

Bip! Bip! Bip! Bibibip! BIBIBIP!BIBIBIP! A kiedy jo jechał! A kiedy jo jechał! A kie…!  
Syriusz zszedł po drabince na dół i łaskawie uciszył budzik pożyczony od Chomika.  
-Pobudka! – wydarł się.  
-Cicho tam. – dobiegły go zaspane głosy.  
-Jak sobie chcecie. – Łapa wzruszył ramionami. – Jest 6.30, a za dwadzieścia minut mamy autobus.

***

Środek komunikacji miejskiej był pełny. Grupa dziewczyn stała na przystanku i ziewała.  
-Pojedziemy następnym. – powiedziała Sam.

***

-Co? Dwie godziny WFu Magicznego, a potem znowu dwie godziny? – Deagol uważnie przyjrzał się swemu planowi lekcji.  
-Nie zapomnijcie swoich broni rodowych i nie tylko. – poinformował wszystkich Piecek.

***

-Jak sardynki. – powiedziała Hermiona.  
-Zgadzam się. – Sam wyciągnęła z autobusu swój plecak.  
-Jeden autobus powinien być albo dwa razy szerszy albo dwa razy dłuższy. – powiedziała Jaella.  
-Albo jeździć dwa razy częściej. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Andy zapoznaj się z częścią ludzi, których nie znasz. – powiedziała Sam, oddalając się powoli.

***

Trelawney dostała pracownię na poddaszu w gimnazjum. Może nie była ona tak stylowa jak ta hogwarcka, ale według zapewnień dyrekcji spełniała wszelkie normy UE, co się Sybilli całkowicie nie podobało, gdyż:  
1)UE nie przewidywała używania fusów w celach dydaktycznych  
2)wszystkie filiżanki miały mieć tą samą wielkość, a ich kąt krzywizny powinien być niezmienny  
3)teraz miała mieć lekcje z grupą rozwrzeszczanych piętnastoletnich istot różnej płci.  
Zapowiadał się ciężki dzień.

***

-Wszyscy do siłowni. – poinformował zdezorientowaną grupę ludzi wuefista.  
Skoro takie było polecenie, to zdecydowana większość wykonała je bez szemrania.  
-Znowu? – spytała Sam głosem przepełnionym znudzeniem i czymś tam jeszcze, co spowodowało, że pytanie to odbiło się od kilku ścian i uderzyło w adresata.  
-Jakie „znowu”? Przecież dopiero zaczął się rok szkolny.  
Mierzeja westchnęła, poczym wmaszerowała do siłowni.

***

Trelawney doskonale znała tą minę. Była to ni mniej, ni więcej, tylko CHARAKTERYSTYCZNA mina panny Mew. Obecnie analizowali obierzyny jabłkowe (bo od czegoś trzeba wszak zacząć).  
Panna Mew – przypomniała sobie Trelawney. – Slytherin. Co ona właściwie tu robi? Albus miał jej znaleźć kogoś równie szurnię… uzdolnionego, by mogła ćwiczyć wraz z nim. Najwyraźniej dyrektor albo kogoś takiego nie znalazł, albo po prostu zapomniał o całej sprawie. Za chwilę dowiem się pewnie, kto zostanie prezydentem RPA w 3020 roku. – pomyślała Trelawney.  
-I Czarny Pan Ją spotka. – zabrzmiał głos Mew. Wszyscy, którzy mieli bodaj blade pojęcie o Voldemorcie, profilaktycznie odsunęli się od Ślizgonki. – A potem spotka Tą Drugą i będzie zły… Ciemność! Widzę ciemność… - po tych słowach głowa opadła jej na ławkę.  
Tak to się zawsze kończy. – pomyślała Sybilla.  
-Zajmijcie się swoimi sprawami. – poinformowała resztę grupy.  
Tym razem przepowiednia wydała się Trelawney umiejscowiona raczej w bliższej niż dalszej przyszłości, choć jeśli Lord Voldemort stanie się nieśmiertelny, to przepowiedziane spotkanie mogłoby mieć miejsce za sto, dwieście, czy nawet pięćset lat.

***

-Uruchomić miecze – powiedział wuefista, nazywany z nikomu nie znanych przyczyn Patykiem. – i pojedynczo wchodzić. – otworzył drzwi, które powinny prowadzić do składziku, ale najwyraźniej prowadziły gdzie indziej. Zza drzwi wychylała się ciemność. Nikt nie postąpił ani kroku w kierunku owego zionącego chłodem (a tak przy okazji to i ciemnością) otworowi.  
-To winda przestrzenna. – wyjaśniła Sam, unosząc miecz nad głową i wchodząc w wyżej wymienioną dziurę w ścianie, a za nią podążyli Chomik, Bu, Mirtle i Piecek.  
-Ruszać się! – poinformował zebranych wuefista.

***

-Zabierzcie ją. – poinformowała wszystkich Trelawney.  
-Ale gdzie? – spytała Pensy Nocard, pomagając Mew wstać.  
-No jak to gdzie? Oczywiście do skrzydła szpitalnego. – powiedziała Sybilla.  
-Gdzie? – spytała zdezorientowana (nieco) Thrill, pomagając utrzymać Mew w pozycji pionowej.  
-Do gabinetu pielęgniarki. – powiedziała Pensy.  
-Mew nie protestowała, gdy ją wyprowadzano. Powtarzała tylko:  
-Ciemność… Widzę ciemność…

***

Deagol patrzył na swoją przeciwniczkę. Dziewczę miało długie blond włosy, niebieskie oczy, 170 cm wzrostu i pewne atrybuty, no… mniejsza o to. W dużym skrócie: dziewczę byłoby niczego sobie, gdyby nie ten demoniczny uśmiech i to, że według tego, co powiedział pan Patyk, prowadząc ich do sali gimnastycznej nad budynkiem typowo mugolskiego liceum, w tej chwili miał z nią walczyć.

***

Hermiona stała naprzeciwko Pansy Parkinson, Potter mierzył nienawistnym spojrzeniem Malfoya. Crabe miał przed sobą Rona, a Goyle stał sam (nie Sam) gdzieś w kącie sali.

***

-Panna Leokadia Stęporek? – spytała pielęgniarka, przyglądając się zaświadczeniu.  
Leo przytaknęła.  
-Jako pomoc?  
-Tak.  
-No to na początek zajmij się nią. – pielęgniarka wskazała na Mew powtarzającą w kółko „Ciemność… widzę ciemność”.

***

W sumie pierwszy cios należał do tych szczególnie nieudanych – przeciął powietrze. Dziewczę po prostu się schyliło.  
-Jestem Mierzeja albo Sam. – przedstawiła się całkowicie dla niego niespodziewanie. – I nie lubię, gdy się do mnie mówi per „Dziewczę”.  
-Ty czytasz w moich myślach. – wysunął rękę, w której trzymał miecz. – To wbrew prawu!  
-Przepraszam, ale o ile wiem, wykorzystywanie tych informacji w celach zarobkowych jest karalne. – poinformowała go Jungfrau.  
-Może byście się zajęli szermierką? – spytała Chomik, parując cios Mirtle.

***

-Pojechały. Obydwie. – powiedział Glizdogon, kuląc się ze strachu.  
-Trudno, by tu zostały, gdy Hogwart został zrównany z ziemią. – zauważył kwaśno Czarny Pan.  
Glizdogon doskonale wiedział, co oznaczało TO spojrzenie Voldemorta. Za chwilę pewnie obwieści rozpoczęcie kolejnej Krucjaty Przeciwko Potterowi. Realizacja genialnego planu zostanie zapewne powierzona jemu.  
Nie pomylił się. Po chwili Voldemort powiedział:  
-Pakuj walizki, ścierwo. Wyjeżdżamy.  
Jeszcze długo potem Peter zastanawiał się, kiedy wcześniej Czarny Pan potraktował go w ten sposób. Nie chodziło tu o „ścierwo”, chodziło o coś więcej.

***

Deagol próbował w jakiś sposób pokazać, że jest lepszy, lecz ona parowała jego ciosy, a nawet kilkakrotnie zmusiła go, by się cofał. Wielokrotnie też stawała za jego plecami i nie zadając żadnego ciosu czekała, aż on się obrócił. Miał wrażenie, że ona wręcz musi posługiwać się magią, bo nie spotkał dotąd kogoś o takiej szybkości ruchów.  
Chciał ją pokonać nie dla samego zwycięstwa, tylko by sobie udowodnić, że jest w stanie to zrobić.  
Ciął łukiem, biorąc zamach aż zza głowy.

***

Morphea Malfoy przyglądała się swemu odbiciu w swych idealnie wypolerowanych glanach. Ta historia wydawała jej się potwornie nudna i taka zresztą była. Jeśli zaś chodzi o historyka, to nie przedstawiał nadziei na to, że:  
a)urośnie i odmłodnieje  
b)zeszczupleje i wyładnieje  
c)przestanie rzucać teksty w stylu: „A ty dlaczego z odsłoniętym pępkiem przyszłaś?”  
Więc dla Morphey był tylko i wyłącznie historykiem z humorami i obsesją na punkcie damskich pępków wystawionych na widok publiczny. Nawet nie wiedziała, jak on ma na nazwisko.  
Bzyk? – zastanawiała się. – Nie. Chyba nie bzyk, ale na pewno coś z pszczołami.

***

Sam stała nieruchomo i z głupim wyrazem twarzy patrzyła na swoją własną rękę. Niezaprzeczalnie miała wrażenie, że coś jej skapuje z palców – coś gęstego i lepkiego.  
-Aha. – stwierdziła spokojnie.  
Cała sala patrzyła na niego z czymś tam wyraźnym w oczach i o ile dobrze zauważył, oni właśnie jedli jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane cosie (z powodu kilku docierających do niego sygnałów można było sądzić, że są to jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane kanapki przygotowane przez bliżej niezidentyfikowane osoby). Jakiś chłopak wskazywał na niego albo, no, na tę Mierzeję palcem.  
-Nic mi nie jest. – poinformowała sporo niższą od siebie dziewczynę, która biegła w ich kierunku. Powoli podeszła do drzwi.  
-Idź z nią. – polecenie stanowczym głosem wydała kolejna dziewczyna (w tej mnogości istot płci przeciwnej zaczynał się powoli gubić, ale przypomniał sobie, że ta, która teraz do niego mówiła, ćwiczyła w parze z tą, co biegła i…). Poszedł, a raczej za nią pobiegł, tylko nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego.

***

Syriusz się nudził. Czuł nudę we wszystkich mięśniach. Kazano mu pilnować piwnicy.  
-Jakby ktoś chciał ją ukraść… - pomyślał.  
Niespodziewanie usłyszał całkiem obiecujące dźwięki wyłamywanych drzwi. Uśmiechnął się.

***

Pech chciał, że na korytarzu przy windzie spotkali pana Patyka. Wuefista wymownie popatrzył na Deagola, poczym skierował swą tyradę do obojga.  
-Mówiłem: przychodzić bez zaklęć obronnych, mówiłem: nie ciąć, jakby się machało cepem? Mówiłem: nie ranić partnera, bo potem woźna się wścieka? Upominałem, żeby nie ćwiczyć na przerwach, bo z odszkodowaniem…?  
-Aha. Nic mi nie jest. – powiedziała Sam w uśmiechem, a krew kapała jej w tej chwili na adidasy.  
-Do pielęgniarki. – powiedział Patyk i poszedł w kierunku sali gimnastycznej.

***

Policja i pogotowie. Dwóch przerażonych niedoszłych rabusiów odwieziono do szpitala psychiatrycznego. Lekarze nie uwierzyli w historię z wielkim, czarnym psem w roli głównej, który ich zaatakował, gdy wyważyli drzwi do jednej z piwnic. Nikt nie uwierzył również, że pies tuż przed napaścią przedstawił im się imieniem „Zabójca” i okazał świadectwo szczepienia na wściekliznę – lekarze po prostu załadowali delikwentów do karetki, uprzednio zakładając im ciepłe, białe kaftany. Żaden z sąsiadów nie posiadał zwierzęcia, które odpowiadałoby opisowi podanemu przez złodziei. Zwierzę zniknęło wraz ze swoją kartą szczepień oraz nogawkami spodni rabusiów.

***

-Ja cię nie znam. – stwierdziła Sam półprzytomnie.  
-Jestem Leo. – pomoc pielęgniarska bandażowała sprawnie lewe ramie Sam.  
-Aha. Miło mi. – to powiedziawszy, Mierzeja zemdlała ku ogólnemu zdumieniu.

***

Chomik siedziała na niemieckim i tradycyjnie zajmowała się robieniem notatek. Nagłe wtargnięcie gospodarza szkoły nazywanego potocznie dyżurnym przerwało te miłe chwile. Po tradycyjnym „Czy mogę coś ogłosić?”, po którym nastąpiło również ceremonialne „To mów” profesora, dyżurny, a raczej dyżurna, odczytał(a):  
-Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika Chomik, Beatrycze Urszula Masłowska, Samantha e… Search i Andromeda Mirtle proszone są do pani dyrektor Kais.  
-Ale Sam jest u pielęgniarki.  
-To idźcie po nią. – poradził Herr Professor.

***

Dyrektorka dopadła je na korytarzu i wręczyła cztery zalakowane koperty. Pobiegły z nimi do gabinetu pielęgniarki.

***

-A wy to kto? – spytała poirytowana Leo (a jak można być niepoirytowanym, gdy jedna pacjentka siedzi i powtarza w kółko „Widzę ciemność!”, druga zemdlała, a chłopak, który ją przyprowadził, bez przerwy pyta, „Czy ona przypadkiem nie umarła?”).  
-My to pomoc. – wyjaśniła Chomik, spostrzegłszy Sam w stanie takim, a nie innym, westchnęła i z kieszeni wyciągnęła jakąś dziwną fiolkę. – Amoniak. – wyjaśniła. – Najczystszy amoniak na świecie.  
Mierzeja otworzyła oczęta, spostrzegła nad sobą tłum i stwierdziła:  
-Czego?!  
-Będzie żyła. – powiedziała Andy, wręczając Sam kopertę.

***

Eliksiry wlokły mu się niemiłosiernie. Do tego czekało go spotkanie ze „świecką” wychowawczynią klasy, w której był Potter, Malfoy, Sam… Z kobietą nazywaną Frau Dementor.

***

-Otworzyłyście? – spytała Sam.  
-Jasne, ze nie. – powiedziała Chomik.  
-Otwieramy na trzy. Raz… Zwei… Drei – Mirtle otworzyła swoją kopertę, szybko przebiegła wzrokiem tekst i stwierdziła: - Zdałam.  
Deagol patrzył zaskoczony, jak nowoprzybyłe, z których rozpoznał dwie, również doszły do takiego wniosku po przeczytaniu swoich listów. Sam miała dziwną minę, więc w końcu Chomik zabrała jej list i przeczytała:  
-„W celu zapoznania się z wynikami egzaminu należy zgłosić się do naszego biura przy ulicy Senatorskiej 39a”  
-Mogę już iść? – spytała Sam Leo, która uważnie studiowała zawartość fiolki.  
-Nie ma mowy. – pomoc pielęgniarska nie była zadowolona z tego, że to stworzenie, które niedawno zemdlało, postanowiło sobie pójść, a jak zapewne słusznie przypuszczała, nic ani nikt nie mógł jej powstrzymać.  
-Herr Professor pyta się, czy już umarłaś, czy jeszcze żyjesz. – powiedziała Mirtle. – I czy przyjdziesz na lekcję.

***

Syriusz z zadowoleniem przyglądał się swoim kolejnym zdobyczom, które powiesił nad kominkiem. Już wyobrażał sobie zdegustowane spojrzenie Snape’a i miał nadzieję, że Miszczunio będzie bardzo niezadowolony z tych nogawek na ścianie.

***

Kolejną lekcją miała być chemia.  
-Co masz taką minę? – spytał Piecek Deagola, uważnie przyglądając się Chomikowi, która stała po drugiej stronie korytarza i w dużym skrócie upominała Sam (Piecek nigdy nie powiedziałby o swojej kochanej Chomiczynie, że wrzeszczy).  
-Ja? – Deagol przyglądał się podejrzliwie swojemu śniadaniu.  
-No chyba do ciebie muszę mówić, bo Potter i Ron chyba opracowują jakiś plan mający na celu uśmiercenie Ślizgonów.  
-A którzy to?  
-Tamci. – Piecek wskazał na jakiegoś okularnika i stojącego obok niego wysokiego rudzielca. – A tak nawiasem mówiąc, to nieźle się wkopałeś.  
Deagol popatrzył na Piecka nieco zdziwiony i spytał:  
-Ale w co?  
-W aferę. – zasugerował Michał. – Może nie wiesz, ale z Sam się nie zadziera nie tylko z powodu jej szponów i kłów i jeszcze paru atrybutów. Ona jest Inna i to Inna przez duże „I”.  
Deagol patrzył na niego wzrokiem, który Piecek zinterpretował całkiem poprawnie.  
-Tylko ty i ona tak naprawdę ćwiczyliście na tym durnym WFie. Jesteś niezły, ale ona mogłaby cię z łatwością pokonać.  
-Chcesz powiedzieć, iż to, że to ona została ranna, to przypadek?  
-Gdyby nie zaklęcie ochronne, odciąłbyś jej rękę i ostrze ugrzęzłoby gdzieś nad jej kolanem. I nie dziw się. – Michał zauważył niedowierzanie w oczach Deagola. – Ona łamie reguły, ale gdyby nie to, zapewne zostałaby trupem już kilka razy.  
-Ale dlaczego ona nie zablokowała tego ciosu?  
-Usłyszała dzwonek. – wyjaśnił Piecek. – Czego jak czego, ale Woźnych, które o wszystko mają pretensje, to ona nie lubi, więc na przerwie nie ćwiczy.  
-Jaki dzwonek? – Deagol nie rozumiał. – Od kiedy tu wszedłem, nie słyszałem żadnego dzwonka.  
-Może masz coś ze słuchem. – zasugerował Michał, wstając.

***

Sajja ziewnęła. Nimrodel ziewnęła również.  
-Wy dwie. – powiedział Snape znad wielkiego kotła. – Macie szlaban.  
Ręka Sajji wystrzeliła w górę.  
-Tak? – Severus niechętnie udzielił jej głosu.  
-Co to jest szlaban i czy to…?  
-Dodatkowa praca społeczna. – wyjaśnił Miszczunio, przerywając jej bezceremonialnie.  
-Tu się nie stosuje takich kar. – powiedziała Sajja.  
-Naprawdę? – spytał Severus. – To odejmę wam punkty albo postawię po pale za zachowanie.  
-Nie stawia się pał za zachowanie. – wtrąciła Nimm. – Panie profesorze! Jak pan tak może! – poczym wlepiła maślane spojrzenie w Severusa, który jak na jeden dzień miał powyżej uszu maślanego wzroku uczennic.  
-Ty. – wskazał Nimrodel. – Do pielęgniarki, a ty – wskazał Sajję. – do dyrektora, a wy – wskazał resztę klasy. – NOTATKI ZROBILIŚCIE?!?!  
Chyba nie muszę dodawać, że Severus nie był w najlepszym nastroju.

***

Na nowych osobach w klasie Sam duże wrażenie zrobiła pani od muzyki. Zwerbowała wszystkie nowe osoby do chóru po uprzednim przesłuchaniu i reszta lekcji minęła spokojnie.

***

-Eliksiry! – powiedziała Chomik, a jej wzrok stał się tak dziwnie rozmarzony.  
-Yhm. – powiedział Sam, wyciągając z plecaka kanapkę i jabłko. – Kto chce?! – spytała resztę klasy. Jakieś dwie ręce wystrzeliły w górę.  
-Ale bez cebuli, prawda? – padło pytanie.  
-Z papryką. – powiedziała Mierzeja, pozbywając się prowiantu.  
-Chcesz się zagłodzić. – orzekła Bu.  
-Jeśli się nie dowiem, o co z tym chodzi – Nehrung pokazała kopertę. – to nic nie przełknę.  
-To się dowiedz. – powiedziała Mirtle, konsumując drożdżówkę.

***

Nawet nie mogę dać Potterowi szlabanu. – pomyślał Severus.  
Lekcje odbywały się w piwnicy, co Miszczuniowi bardzo odpowiadało. Nie odpowiadał mu za to kolor ścian. Róż źle komponował się z kurzem i pajęczynami, a najgorsze było to, że był odporny na magię.  
Klasa weszła. Pech chciał, że była to akurat TA klasa.

***

-W programie napisano, że dzisiejszym tematem lekcji będzie „organizacja pracy w roku szkolnym i regulamin pracowni eliksirów” – poinformował wszystkich Snape. – W związku z tym odpytamy Pottera z regulaminu.  
Harry nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi, bo od momentu wejścia do klasy wraz z Ronem szukali bezpiecznego miejsca z tyłu. Sęk w tym, że ostatnie ławki zostały już zajęte przez zapobiegliwych Puchonów, a całą resztę zajęli inni ludzie, więc teraz stali we dwóch na środku sali i rozglądali się w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek miejsca – bezskutecznie.  
-Potter, podejdź no tu. – wycedził Snape.  
Harry podszedł, bo cóż innego mógłby uczynić?  
-Jaki jest pierwszy punkt regulaminu? – spytał.  
Ręka Hermiony i chomicza łapka wystrzeliły w górę.  
-Nie wiem, panie profesorze. – przyznał Harry, doskonale wiedząc, że jeśli Snape jest w takim humorze, to tylko odpowiedź świadcząca o całkowitym braku wiedzy może coś dać, poza tym nie znał tego regulaminu.  
-Pała, Potter. – powiedział Snape. – Pierwszy punkt regulaminu mówi, że zajmujemy stałe miejsce w pracowni. Dlaczego nie notujecie? – spytał klasę.  
-Bo regulamin jest w podręczniku, na stronie trzeciej. – wyjaśniła Sam.  
-Nikt ci nie udzielił głosu. – warknął na nią Snape.  
-A pan nie ma prawa dręczyć uczniów pytaniami z tematu, którego nie przerobiliśmy. – odparła.  
-Wstań, jak mówisz do nauczyciela. – wycedził Snape.  
Sam wstała tak gwałtowanie, że krzesło się przewróciło.  
-Jak ty się zachowujesz? – Severus nie rozumiał, dlaczego ona tak postępuje i co chce osiągnąć. – Wyjdź w tej chwili!  
-Bardzo chętnie. – powiedziała Mierzeja, pakując podręczniki.  
-Potter do dyrektorki. – po chwili poinformował Harry’ego Severus. – Weasley również.

***

Gdy tylko wyszli z piwnicy, Sam wyciągnęła z plecaka kartkę i długopis i zaczęła coś notować w zawrotnym tempie. Ron zajrzał jej przez ramię i zobaczył równe kolumny cyfr, tylko i wyłącznie cyfr.

***

-Doigrała się. – stwierdziła z nieukrywaną satysfakcją Ingrid.  
-A zamknij się! – poleciła jej Jaella. – Zamknij się, bo ci tu wyrwę te twoje czarne kłaki i podbiję umalowane oczka.  
-Sam, jak wróci, to wyrwie ci wątrobę. – powiedział Piecek.  
-Cicho tam. – warknął Snape.

***

-Mieliśmy iść do dyry. – zauważył Harry.  
-Masz. – Sam wręczyła mu kartkę. – Daj to sekretarce. – po tych słowach wyciągnęła z plecaka kartę magnetyczną i pognała w nieznanym Gryfonom kierunku.  
Ron nie rozumiał, o co chodzi, Potter zresztą też, więc poszli do sekretariatu.

***

-Wywalili ją. – powiedziała Ingrid do Pansy Parkinson, gdy już wyszły z lochów i podążały w kierunku sali gimnastycznej.  
-Nie roznoś plotek, Stupborn. – wycedził Malfoy.  
-Ty stajesz w jej obronie? – zdziwiła się.  
-Nie roznoś plotek. – powtórzył.  
-No właśnie. – przyłączyła się Chomik. – Jak nie wiesz, co się stało, to nie gadaj przynajmniej głupot.

***

Wszyscy mają swoją broń rodowa? – spytał. – Albo jakąkolwiek inną od tego miecza, który został wam zapewniony przez Ministerstwo? To dobrze. Ci, co rzucają nożami, i łucznicy tam. – wskazał na odległy kąt sali. – Broń sieczna i topory tam. – wskazał przeciwległy koniec pomieszczenia. – A cała reszta tu.  
Wszyscy się rozeszli i ćwiczyli, a Patyk komentował, że są ofiary i się do niczego nie nadają.  
-A ty co nie ćwiczysz?! – spytał Sam, która podpierała ścianę.  
-Jestem niepełnosprawna. – odpowiedziała mu Mierzeja, machając w jego kierunku obandażowaną ręką.  
-To przynajmniej trochę się poruszaj, bo jak dyrekcja wpadnie na kontrolę, to będę miał przechlap.  
Mierzeja nic nie powiedziała, tylko siadła na podłodze, wyciągnęła kartkę i ponownie zajęła się jakimiś obliczeniami.

***

Sekretarka zatrzymała Pottera i Rona do czasu przyjścia Sam, po którą wysłała dyżurnego.

***

-Mierzejo, co ci? – spytała Chomik.  
-Nic mi nie jest. – powiedziała Sam, odkładając zapełnioną cyframi kartkę i zabierając się do napisania następnej.  
-Jak nic ci nie jest, jak widzę, że coś ci jest. – powiedział Malfoy.  
Mierzeja podniosła na niego wzrok i powiedziała:  
-Draco…  
-Tak? – rozpromienił się Ślizgon.  
-Daj mi święty spokój. – powiedziała Mierzeja z uśmiechem.

***

-Samantha… e… Search do dyrektor Kais. – poinformował dyżurny.  
Sam zebrała wszystkie obliczenia i poszła.

***

-Zachowałem się jak idiota. – powiedział do siebie Snape.  
-Całkowicie się z tobą zgadzam. – Syriusz pracowicie dłubał między swoimi zębami, próbując pozbyć się strzępów materiału. – Zachowałeś się jak idiota.  
-Nikt cię nie prosił o opinię. – zauważył kwaśno Snape.  
-Do tego pewnie jeszcze ją uraziłeś. – w tym momencie poduszka uderzyła go w pierś, a po chwili kolejna trafiła Łapę w głowę.

***

-Przefaksuję to, jeśli to takie ważne. – powiedziała dyrektorka.

***

Na trzecim piętrze MSWiA odbywała się narada. Czterech facetów w garniturach oglądało uważnie przefaksowane dokumenty.  
-Wytłumaczcie mi – powiedział podenerwowany gostek w szarym garniturze. – jak to możliwe, że o tym przemycie informuje nas ktoś spoza tej waszej szóstki, która powinna to wyczuć i do tego jeszcze ten ktoś podaje przewidywaną trasę lotu.  
-Nie wiemy, kto to jest. – powiedział wiceminister magii.  
-To się dowiedzcie – poradził mężczyzna w szarym garniturze. – bo ten ktoś ma przynajmniej trzydziesty poziom, a wasza wyspecjalizowana szóstka z poziomem dwudziestym siódmym do tej pory nie zameldowała o przemycie.  
Niespodziewanie otworzyły się drzwi i do pomieszczenia wpadł zdyszany człowiek z plikiem dokumentów pod pachą.  
-Szczecin, Wrocław i Gdańsk informują o ładunku około czterystu kilogramów obsydianu.

***

Sam stanęła w korytarzu budynku ZTM do spraw magii i teleportów.  
-O, to ty?! – ucieszyła się jakaś sekretarka. – Drugie piętro, trzecie drzwi po lewo.  
Mierzeja poszła. Schody były nieodpowiednie, poręcze śliskie i naelektryzowane, a do tego na drzwiach, tych trzecich po lewo, była tabliczka „Sekcja 3”.

***

-Białystok, Lublin i Kraków odnotowały obecność obsydianu, są też doniesienia od magów, w których pobliżu przelatywał ten samolot. – powiedział człowiek w szarym garniturze. – A co z Warszawą?  
-Warszawa milczy, panie ministrze. – powiedział nieśmiało jeden z urzędników. – Milczy on ponad dwóch lat, od kiedy nikogo nie zatrudniono po śmierci Szermana.  
-Znajdźcie go, kimkolwiek jest. – powiedział minister, stukając w stos dokumentów. – I niech ktoś zarekwiruje ładunek tego samolotu.

***

-Nie zdałam? – spytała Sam.  
-Problem w tym, że właśnie zdałaś. – powiedział urzędnik siedzący naprzeciw Mierzei. – Zdałaś i zgodnie z naszymi przepisami musimy wydać ci licencję na otwieranie teleportów, ale musimy też dać ci licencję na poszukiwania w podprzestrzeni oraz upoważnienie do otwierania półteleportów.  
\--I to jest ten problem?  
-Problem w tym, że nie jesteś pełnoletnia. – wyjaśnił urzędnik. – I przez to nie mogę ci dać tego typu pozwoleń, chyba że będziesz pracować dla ministerstwa.

***

-Gdzie ona jest? – zastanawiała się na głos Chomik.  
-Pewnie kłóci się o punkty. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-A jak nie zdała? – Chomik zaczęła tworzyć w swojej wyobraźni czarny scenariusz. Obydwie stały przed budynkiem. Obydwie również zauważyły ciężarówkę, z której wyskoczył przynajmniej tuzin komandosów, którzy szybko wbiegli do budynku przy Senatorskiej 39a.  
-A co się tu dzieje? – zainteresowała się Chomik, ale zanim otrzymała odpowiedź na to pytanie, pod budynek podjechała limuzyna i wysiadło z niej czterech mężczyzn.  
-To Rokita. – powiedziała Mirtle, nieelegancko wskazując ministra magii palcem.

***

-Uparcie twierdzi, że ona jest na poziomie dziewiętnastym i że gdyby miała trzydziesty, to byłaby trupem. – powiedział wiceminister. – Ale ten formularz podpisała. – pokazał dokument, w którego nagłówku wpisano dużymi literami „UMOWA”.  
-Dajcie jej jakiś identyfikator – wyliczał minister. – ustalcie zarobki i nie wykorzystujcie jej do błahych spraw. A, i niech ktoś zamknie ten obsydian w podprzestrzeni, bo potwornie boli mnie głowa.

***

-A wy tu czego? – spytał strażnik, gdy Chomik i Mirtle chciały wejść do budynku.  
-Informacji.  
-Jakiej informacji? – spytała Sam, wychodząc.  
-Jesteś! Nic ci się nie stało! – ucieszyła się Chomik. – A ja już myślałam, że cię aresztowali.  
-Mnie? – Sam oparła się o Mirtle. – A niby za co?  
-To niby po co to całe wojsko? – Chomik nie ustępowała.  
-A… oni. Oni pomogli mi podjąć właściwą decyzję. – powiedziała Mierzeja, prezentując czarną plakietkę. – A teraz pozwolicie albo i nie, to sobie tu usiądę. – siadła na krawężniku.  
-Jesteś „Rządowym Specem Od Teleportów i Teleportacji”! – Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika uważnie przyglądała się czarnej plakietce. – Super!  
-Aha. – powiedziała Mierzeja i zemdlała.

***

-Mówiłem przerzucać w podprzestrzeni, to nie, uparli się na samolot, a teraz część ładunku znajduje się w dobrze strzeżonym policyjnym magazynie podprzestrzennym. Cukier!

***

-Dostarczyłyśmy ją. – powiedziała z zadowoleniem Chomik, popijając herbatę w kuchni Mierzei.  
-Yhm. – zgodziła się Mirtle.  
-Sam chyba nie znosi obsydianu. – powiedziała po chwili.  
\--Żaden czarodziej powyżej osiemnastego poziomu z własnej woli się do tego nie dotknie. – Mirtle sięgnęła po pączka.  
-Czy ktoś ma coś od bólu głowy? – spytała Sam, stając w drzwiach.  
-Do łóżka. – poleciła Chomik.  
-Dobra, ale czy ktoś ma coś od bólu głowy? – Mierzeja chwiejnym krokiem podeszła do stołu i usiadła na jednym z krzeseł.  
-Mówiłam: do łóżka. – Chomik odstawiła kubek ze swoją herbatką. – Zaraz nam tu znowu zemdlejesz.

***

-Wywaliłeś ją z klasy, a potem Weasleya i Pottera. – powiedział Syriusz, otwierając słoik z wiśniami w zalewie. – Ładnie, Snape. Teraz na pewno nie będzie cię chciała widzieć.  
Severus postanowił go zignorować, więc ponownie zajął się swoim podręcznym laboratorium i wówczas z jakiegoś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego kotła wysunęło się coś o bliżej niezidentyfikowanej konsystencji.  
Syriusz z wrażenia aż wypuścił z rąk słoik.  
-A co ONA tu robi?!?! – spytał. – Przemyciłeś ją! – rzucił oskarżycielsko. – Gdy ja musiałem udawać psa i się nawet zaszczepić, to ty tymczasem bez problemu przemycasz coś, co nawet może nie być zwierzakiem!  
-Ty masz same problemy. – powiedział Snape, przerzucając jakieś papiery na biurku. W tym czasie galareta pożarła to, co rozlało się na podłodze i słoik też.  
-I widzisz, co zrobiła?! – krzyknął Łapa, wskazując na galaretę.  
-Posprzątała. – stwierdził Severus. – Grzeczna Violet. Nie przymilaj się do tego gbura, bo jeszcze zrobi ci krzywdę.  
-Snape, jesteś beznadziejny. – poinformował go Łapa i wyszedł.

***

-To moja wina? – spytała Mierzeja, łykając jakieś pastylki.  
-Mogłaś nie informować ministerstwa. – powiedziała Mama Sam. – Mogłaś to ignorować, a wtedy ministerstwo nigdy by się tobą nie zainteresowało.  
-Tobą zainteresowała się armia, gdy byłaś w moim wieku, i zarekwirowali twoje projekty do celów wojskowych. – przypomniała Mierzeja.  
-Ale ty mogłaś uniknąć współpracy. – Matka uważnie przyglądała się czarnemu identyfikatorowi. – Mogłaś nie podpisać umowy.  
-Oczywiście. – sarknęła Sam. – Oczywiście, mogłam, szczególnie że ci komandosi mierzyli do mnie z tych swoich zabytkowych kałaszy i zastanawiali się, czy podpiszę, czy może roztrzaskam ich albo tego wiceministra, albo czy jak zaczną strzelać, to czy coś się stanie.  
-Jacy komandosi?!?!?!  
-Nie wspomniałam? – Mierzeja wypiła to, co Mama postawiła na szafce, gdy tylko weszła. – Piętnastu komandosów władowało się do tego małego biura na drugim piętrze i minister magii stał za drzwiami i lękał się o swoje życie.  
-Do tej pory wspominałaś tylko o wiceministrze. – zauważyła jej Mama.  
-Naprawdę? – spytała sennym głosem Sam. – Naprawdę? – powtórzyła, a potem głowa opadła jej na poduszkę.

***

Albus wychodził późno ze szkoły. Było już po 19.00, gdy żegnał się z Kais i zamykał drzwi swojego gabinetu, który dyrektorka specjalnie dla niego stworzyła. Na korytarzu usłyszał kroki, ale nikogo nie zauważył.


	3. Chapter 3

-Śniadanie!!! Pobudka! – poinformowała wszystkich Sam, schodząc na dół. W jadalni zostawiła tacę z górą drożdżówek na stole i włączyła radio.  
-Mamo, czemu tak wcześnie? – Jaella ziewnęła, wychodząc z pokoju.  
-Thrill! wstawaj! – wydarła się Nabble, wyskakując w piżamie do korytarza.  
-Dobra, dobra. – dał się słyszeć głos gdzieś z wnętrza pomieszczenia i po chwili pojawiła się Thrill w piżamie, rozczochrana (jak cała reszta) z pluszową owcą pod pachą.  
-Beczała całą noc. – poskarżyła się Nabble, wcinając drożdżówkę i wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem na Thrill.  
-Ona czy jej owca? – spytała Sam. – Komu herbatki?  
-Jakaś owca się darła w nocy. – powiedziała Selka. – Marian się na nią skarżył.  
Wszyscy spojrzeli najpierw na Selise, a potem na Thrill.  
-No co? – spytała, przytulając pluszową owcę. – Ona nie lubi nowych miejsc.  
-I widzisz! Miałam rację, że się tu pałętała! – powiedziała Selka do Lady.  
-I co z tego? – Flora ziewnęła. – Pobeczała i poszła spać.  
-„Udaremniono przemyt czterystu kilogramów obsydianu” – radio przedarło się przez ogólną wrzawę śniadaniową. – „Był to największy przemyt od ponad dziesięciu lat. Policja pracuje nad rozpracowaniem szajki. Tu radio Golden Angel. Czas na pogodę. Niskie chmury kłębiaste i mżawka mogą utrudniać lot. Prosimy zachować ostrożność.”  
-Bee – stwierdziła owca.  
-Widzicie! Miałam rację! To żyje! – Nabble wskazała na owcę Thrill.

***

-Dostałem nowe zadanie. – stwierdził Teodor, sięgając po filiżankę herbaty. – Mam znaleźć tych przemytników.  
-Tak? – Leo ziewnęła i spróbowała jakoś przygładzić swoje kłaki, które sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach.  
-Yhm. – wampir sięgnął po herbatnika. – Zaczynam od dzisiaj.  
-I tylko dlatego mnie obudziłeś? – spytała.  
-Każdy pretekst jest dobry.

***

-Sam do odpowiedzi. – powiedziała Trelawney. – Sam?  
-Hm? – Mierzeja podniosła ciężkie powieki.  
-Ona chce cię zapytać. – Chomik wskazała na Sybillę.  
-Pani profesor, jestem niedysponowana. – powiedziała Sam i jej głowa opadła na ramię Chomika.  
-Oddycha? – zainteresowała się Mirtle.  
-Oddycha. – potwierdziła Chomik.  
-Co z nią? – Trelawney podeszła do stolika.  
-Śpi, pani profesor. – wyjaśniła Bu.  
-To może być przykład snu proroczego. – powiedziała Sybilla do klasy. – Proszę uważnie obserwować i robić notatki.  
I tak przez resztę lekcji klasa przyglądała się śpiącej Sam. Jedyne wypowiedziane przez Mierzeję słowa brzmiała „bez keczupu” i nikt z obecnych nie miał pojęcia, jak je zinterpretować.

***

-Nigdzie nie idę. – powiedziała Sam, układając się do snu na stoliku tuż obok kryształowej kuli.  
-Idziemy do pielęgniarki. – powiedziała Chomik stanowczo. – Hej! Malfoy!  
-Czego? – warknął Ślizgon, pakując podręcznik do plecaka.  
-Pomóż nam zaprowadzić wybrankę twego serca do gabinetu medycznego. – powiedziała Mirtle.

***

-Co znowu? – spytała Leo.  
-To znowu my. – powiedziała Chomik.  
Za nią do pomieszczenia wszedł Malfoy, niosąc Mierzeję.  
-Ona cały czas śpi. – powiedziała Chomik. – Nie brała żadnych pastylek, nie piła eliksirów ani nic z tych rzeczy.  
-Zaraz zobaczymy, co jej jest. – Leo wyciągnęła z kieszeni stetoskop. – Połóż ją i idź sobie. Idźcie sobie wszyscy. – poradziła.

***

-Zabiłaś ją! Teraz już nigdy się nie obudzi! – Draco wskazał oskarżycielsko palcem na Mirtle. Ta, zdezorientowana, zaczęła się rozglądać i dopiero po chwili zdała sobie sprawę, że to o nią chodziło. W tym czasie Malfoy kontynuował: - Przez ciebie straciłem ją! Nigdy ci tego nie wybaczę, szlamo! Cały czas plączesz mi się pod nogami i przeszkadzasz! Powinienem był cię zabić, gdy byłaś u nas w zeszłym roku! Teraz miałbym spokój i Sam by przez ciebie nie cierpiała! Rzuciłaś na nią urok!  
-Zdecyduj się. – poradziła spokojnie Andy. – Albo ją zabiłam i ona nie żyje, albo rzuciłam na nią urok i ona cierpi. Inne możliwości nie wchodzą w rachubę. Poza tym nie mogłam tego zrobić jednocześnie. Sam może być w teoretycznie dwóch stanach…  
-Nie wymądrzaj się. – warknął Malfoy.  
-A praktycznie w trzech. Może być żywa, martwa lub piekielnie wściekła. – podjęła Chomik.  
-Cukrzone szlamy. – Malfoy wręcz wypluł te słowa. – Ingrid miała co do was rację.

***

-Nieźle jak na studentkę. – zauważył Teodor.  
Leo aż podskoczyła z wrażenia.  
-Mówiłam: nie wchodź bez pukania. – powiedziała. – I co ty tu właściwie robisz?  
-Rozwiązuję zagadkę. – wampir zdjął okulary przeciwsłoneczne. – Muszę ją przesłuchać.  
-To na razie poczekasz. – Leo usiadła za biurkiem. – Ona śpi i nie mam pojęcia, kiedy się obudzi.  
-Ja mam wieczność. – Teo usadowił się na krześle.  
-Może ty tak, ale ja nie. – Leonette zabrała się do wypełniania jakiegoś pliku dokumentów. – Mam to zrobić do 10.00, a jest…  
-9.30. – powiedziała Sam. – O bogowie, co ja tu robię o tej porze? – usiadła i jej wzrok, nieco nieprzytomny, utkwiony był w Teodorze.  
Leo podniosła oczy znad papierzysk i zobaczyła coś, co do tej pory musiało umknąć jej uwadze.  
-Wy… - zaczęła.  
I wówczas wzrok Mierzei stracił ów nieprzytomny wyraz.

***

-Jeszcze trzydzieści sztuk i mamy wolne. – powiedział Fred.  
-Wolne do kolacji, zapomniałeś dodać. – George zabrał się do wycierania talerzy.  
-I nikt nie podejrzewa, że one…

***

Mierzeja tak na wszelki wypadek przyszpiliła Teodora do ściany.  
-To ty. – wysyczała. – To wszystko przez ten twój cukrzony wampirzy urok!  
Teo najwyraźniej nie spodziewał się ataku, bo nie był w stanie się ruszyć.  
-Daruj sobie to przedstawienie. – wydusił w końcu.  
-Był układ. – wycedziła Sam. – Wy trzymacie się z daleka ode mnie, a ministerstwo daje wam wtedy spokój.  
-Czy mówimy o tym samym ministerstwie? – Teodor postanowił czymś zająć osobę, która w tej chwili przyszpilała go do ściany, by złamać jej zaklęcie. – Mi obiecali, że z żadnym przejawem wampiryzmu poza moją osobą nie będę miał styczności, ale okazuje się, że to nieprawda.  
-A kim ty właściwie jesteś? – spytała Sam, niespodziewanie zdejmując zaklęcie w wampira. Teo oczywiście nie był przygotowany na taki obrót sprawy i wylądował na podłodze.  
-Co wy robicie! – wydarła się na nich Leo. – Zaraz tu pielęgniarka przyjdzie, a wy zachowujecie się, jakbyście chcieli się pobić i do tego jakby miałoby to być pobicie z uszkodzeniem ciała!  
-A to może być bójka bez uszkodzenia ciała? – zainteresował się Teodor.  
-Kim ty jesteś? – powtórzyła Mierzeja. – I czego ode mnie chcesz?  
-Teodor Restaud. – wampir strzepnął jakiś pyłek z ramienia marynarki i wstał. – Mam przeprowadzić z tobą „przyjacielską rozmowę”, jak to ujęło ministerstwo.  
-A propos czego? – Mierzeja zmarszczyła brwi. – I niby warum? Warum ich!?! Ich brauche Gewalt! Sie sind dumme, schreckliche Affen! – Mierzeja z wrażenia przeszła na niemiecki.  
-Was? – Teodor wytrzeszczył na nią oczęta.  
-Zatłukę gada. – Sam postanowiła powrócić do języka, w którym zasób słów miała znacznie większy. – Zatłukę cukrzonego szynka!  
-E… o co chodzi? – spytała Leonette.  
-Najpierw go ukatrupię, a potem ewentualnie z tobą pogadam.  
Teodor wyglądał na zdezorientowanego, gdy Mierzeja wycedziła te słowa.  
-Ale co się dzieje? – dopytywała się Leo.  
-Nie będę gadać z żadnym cukrzonym wampirem. – Sam chciała podejść do drzwi, ale zaklęcie Teodora nie pozwoliło jej na to.  
-Przez to, że nie chcesz ze mną po prostu porozmawiać – wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. – znowu będę spóźniony. Myślałem, że jeśli w tobie płynie wampirza krew…  
-Daj sobie siana! Z żadnym cukrzonym wampirem nie będę gadać! – Mierzeja złamała zaklęcie Teodora i wybiegła z gabinetu.  
-A… a… a o co właściwie chodzi? – Leonette spojrzała pytająco na Teodora.

***

-Ja mam teraz lekcję. – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
-Ale chyba masz iść do dyrektor Kais. – dyżurny przyjrzał się swoim notatkom. – Tak, ty i te trzy, co z tobą po szkole chodzą.

***

-Nawet ty zauważyłaś to podobieństwo. – Teodor usiadł na krześle. – Jej oczy. One są takie same jak moje pod względem budowy.  
-Chyba chodzi ci o tęczówkę. – Leo postawiła przed nim filiżankę herbaty. – Tak. Tęczówka jest niemalże typowo wampirza.  
-Muszę z nią pogadać. – Teodor zdawał się być nieobecny. – Muszę.  
-Musisz?  
-Widziałaś, z jaką łatwością pokonała moje zaklęcie. – podniósł filiżankę do ust i wypił gorący napój niemal jednym haustem.  
-Nie lubię, jak to robisz. – skrzywiła się Leo. – Gdy widzę te wszystkie twoje ograny, które są teraz poparzone, ble!  
-Ile można ci tłumaczyć, że mi to nie szkodzi?  
-Wieczność.  
-Aha. To ja idę do dyrekcji pokazać tą prośbę o zabranie stąd tej no, Search, w związku ze sprawą wagi państwowej.  
-To ty coś takiego masz? – Leonette wytrzeszczyła oczy.  
-A myślałaś, że przyszedłem nieprzygotowany? – Teodor wyciągnął z kieszeni starannie złożone pismo z masą różnych pieczątek.

***

-Przyszło zawiadomienie dotyczące ewentualnego zatrudnienia w „ZTM Teleport-Warszawa” – dyrektorka wręczyła dziewczynom informatory. – Są tu też informacje dotyczące ewentualnych nieuzasadnionych teleportów stałych, okresowych itp.  
Jej wywód przerwał jakiś osobnik w czarnych okularach.  
-Przepraszam, ale sprawy wagi państwowej wzywają jedną z tych dziewczyn. – wskazał na Sam.  
-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że… - dyrektorka popatrzyła z wyrzutem na Mierzeję.  
-Nigdzie z nim nie idę. – powiedziała Sam.  
-Ale dlaczego? – Chomik wpatrywała się jak urzeczona w oblicze (nie w pełni widoczne) tego tajemniczego kogoś.  
-Nie idę.  
-A może zmienisz zdanie – Teodor wręczył jej dokument. Ręka Mierzei zadrżała.  
-Niech no ja go dostanę w swoje ręce – wycedziła.  
-Czy teraz…?  
-A mam jakieś, kurde, inne cukrzone wyjście?

***

-Kim jest ta kobieta? – spytała Jaella Hermionę.  
-To jakaś nauczycielka.  
-To nasza świecka wychowawczyni. – powiedziała Chomik. – Frau Dementor.  
-I teraz mamy mieć godzinę wychowawczą? – spytał Deagol.  
-Yhm.

***

-Co się odsuwasz? – syknął, gdy przysunęła się jeszcze bliżej drzwi auta. – Masz zamiar wyskoczyć teraz?  
-Zastanawiam się.  
-Boisz się, że zaraz na ciebie napadnę i uczynię cię jedną z nas?  
-Nie. Tak… Kurde, gdzie ty mnie do jasnego cukru wieziesz!  
-Gdziekolwiek. Byle byś nie wiedziała, gdzie w tej chwili jesteś i zajęła się zadaniem, a nie analizą planu ucieczki.  
-Czytasz mnie!  
-Ty mnie też!  
-Ale tobie nie można ufać!  
-To samo mógłbym powiedzieć o tobie. – Teodor uśmiechnął się.  
-Jeśli pracujesz dla Nich, to powinnam cię była…  
-Jakich Nich?  
-Dla Starszego Klanu.  
-Nie znam Ich. – powiedział Teo po chwili namysłu. – Ale jeśli ty Ich znasz, to możesz mi Ich przedstawić. Chętnie poznam nowych ludzi.  
-To nie ludzie. – powiedziała cicho Sam.  
-A kto? – Teo zaparkował przed jakąś kamienicą naprzeciwko parku.  
-To wampiry takie jak ty.  
-Jak ja?  
-Tak. Jak ty. – wysiadła z auta i zatrzasnęła drzwi. Szyba wypadła na chodnik. – Ups.  
-Nic to. – Teodor wskazał jej jakąś ławkę w oddali. – Szyba to szyba.  
-Jak ja tego nie znoszę. – Mierzeja uważnie mu się przypatrywała. – Czy teraz zamierzasz…  
-Nie piję krwi, jeśli o to ci chodzi. – Teodor siadł na trawie. – Nie jest mi potrzebna.  
-Starszy Klan…  
-Co Starszy Klan?  
-Oni wszystkich wykończą. Wszystkich, którzy mają w sobie jakiś wampirzy gen. Albo uczynią ich w pełni wampirami nawet bez ich zgody.  
-Nikt nigdy nie wyraża zgody. – powiedział Teodor. – Siadaj.  
Sam siadła na ławce.  
-A teraz uważaj. – Teo wyciągnął z kieszeni metalowy prostopadłościan. – W środku jest próbka obsydianu z tego samolotu. Zanalizujesz, skąd pochodzi. – wampir się skrzywił. – i dowiesz się, czy to czysty obsydian, czy może jakieś coś półszlachetnego. – podał jej pudełko.  
-Nie macie laboratorium? – spytała.  
-Gdzie znajdziesz wariata, który by wytrzymał z tym materiałem w jednym pomieszczeniu więcej niż godzinę? Wampirom on nie szkodzi. – wytarł ręce o trawę, a następnie powiedział: - Owszem, to opakowanie jest ze srebra i owszem, nie zabiło mnie, jak sama widzisz. Obsydian mi nie szkodzi, ale wampirów nie zatrudniają w laboratoriach magicznych. Czy zaspokoiłem twoją ciekawość?  
-Raczej tak. Ale nie należysz do Starszego Klanu, prawda?  
-Z tobą jest gorzej niż z dzieckiem. – zauważył. – Otwieraj to paskudne, srebrne opakowanie, bo chciałbym w końcu czegoś się dowiedzieć, a laboratorium nie udostępni mi danych nawet, jakby znaleźli tego wariata, Marka.  
-Marka Stuarta? – spytała.  
-Tak.  
-On należy do Starszego Klanu. – powiedziała powoli Mierzeja. – Okłamałeś mnie. Trzymasz z nimi.  
-Chwilę! Ustalmy fakty. Jak sam znam trzech Marków Stuartów, z czego jeden jest półwampirem i żaden nie jest na tyle wiekowy, by nazywać się starym. Mają poza tym na tyle rozumu, by trzymać się z daleka od instytucji o tak beznadziejnej nazwie. – Teo miał nadzieję, że to, co widzi w oczach tej Samanthy Ann Michelle itd., to nie panika. Miał nadzieję, że to coś innego.

***

-Ona jest okropna. – szepnął Deagol do Bu.  
-A to moja wina?  
-Czy ona była taka zawsze? – zainteresowała się Jaella.  
-Chodzi wam o „włos jak pajęczynę i zęby perzynę”? – spytała Mirtle, obracając się do nauczycielki plecami.  
-Sam nazywała ją na początku wiedźmą. – Bu rozejrzała się, jakby oczekując ataku. – Ona jest charłakiem, a to „Frau Dementor” przylgnęło do niej na stałe.  
-A może Deagol opowie nam, jak spędził wakacje. – psorka utkwiła w nim spojrzenie.  
-Powodzenia. – szepnęła Jaella z tyłu.

***

Leo zbiegła ze schodów i już miała opuścić budynek szkolny, ale ktoś ją zatrzymał. Onym ktosiem był nie kto inny tylko Severus Snape, na którego wpadła. Jej notatki rozsypały się.  
-A… - Leonette otworzyła usta ze zdziwienia. – Przepraszam.  
Ten psor, o którym słyszała, że jest wredny, paskudny itd., wcale nie wyglądał aż tak strasznie.  
-Uważaj, jak łazisz. – wycedził i zostawił Leo z głupią miną, porozrzucanymi notatkami i czymś tam wyraźnym w oczach na podłodze.

***

Gdyby nie refleks, to by mu uciekła. Otworzyła teleport i do niego wbiegła.  
-Cukier! – zaklął Teodor, chwycił porzucone srebrne pudełko i zniknął w błękitnym, świetlistym owalu, zanim ten przestał świecić.

***

-Więc interesują cię zwierzęta. – Dementorka już nie słuchała Deagola. Szukała kolejnej ofiary. – Może Hermiona?  
-Ale ja nie mam hobby.  
-A może jednak…?  
-Nie mam hobby.  
-To może Andy?

***

-Co ty robisz? – Teodor szarpnął ja za rękaw.  
-Uciekam przed tobą. – powiedziała.  
-Świetnie, cudownie. – zaczynał się już denerwować. – Tylko do jasnego cukru dlaczego?  
-Doskonale wiesz, a teraz zostaw mnie w spokoju. Powinnam się była zamknąć w teleporcie tak, jak postąpiłam z Nimi.  
-A możesz mi wytłumaczyć, co cię tak we mnie przestraszyło?  
-Nie.  
-No to zajmij się tym i zapomnijmy o naszej miłej współpracy. – zasugerował.

***

-Sajja! Uważaj! – Nimm podniosła do góry świetlisty miecz i pognała w kierunku wyżej wymienionej osoby.  
-Hej! Ty! – Patyk wycelował palec w Nimrodel. – Jak ty trzymasz ten miecz, co?! Ofiaro jedna!  
-No jak? – oburzyła się Nimm. – Przecież trzymam go poprawnie!  
-Nie. Trzymasz go źle i machasz nim jak cepem, fajtłapo! Zaraz wszystkich pokaleczysz, a sobie obetniesz stopę!

***

-Dziś my zająć się tłumaczyć wasza imion na agatejski i wyjaśnić znaczyć. – powiedział Trzy Opuszczone Miasta Samer, nauczyciel agatejskiego.  
-Co on mówi? – spytał Uriziel, marszcząc brwi.  
-On mówi, że dziś będziemy tłumaczyć nasze imiona na agatejski i wyjaśniać ich znaczenie. – powiedziała Morphea.  
-Dzięki.  
-My zacząć od ciebie. – Samer wskazał na kasztanowowłose, małe stworzenie gdzieś po prawej od Morphey. – To być…?  
-Patiinka.  
-Ty u nas być nazywana – Trzy Opuszczone Miasta uważnie przyglądał się jakimś kolumnom w wielkim, opasłym tomisku. – Ty u nas być PAT.  
-Pat? – Patiinka zdziwiła się, że jej imię w agatejskim brzmi jak zdrobnienie.  
-Tak, PAT. – powtórzył Samer. – A znaczy to, że ty być Pełna Atrakcji Turystycznych.  
-Że niby ja? – oczy Patiinki zrobiły się okrągłe ze zdziwienia. – I gdzie są niby te atrakcje turystyczne, co?

***

-Ty niepotrzebnie panikujesz. – powiedział Teodor. – Zachowujesz się, jakbyś miała jakiś uraz do wampirów.  
-A pomyślałeś, że może mam?  
-Ale to nie powód, by przede mną zwiewać.  
-Może powinnam była cię zatłuc jakimś zaklęciem? – wycedziła Sam, obracając się do niego plecami.  
-Świetnie. – Teodor odgarnął blond strzechę, którą podmuch wiatru uczynił jeszcze mniej uporządkowaną niż zwykle. – Świetnie! – powtórzył, rozglądając się. – Myślałem, że może mi pomożesz, ale ty zaczęłaś zwiewać! Cudownie! I nawet nie wiem, gdzie właściwie jesteśmy, bo podprzestrzeń to to na pewno nie jest.  
-Jesteśmy na łące. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Dwadzieścia kilometrów na południe od Bydgoszczy.  
-Dzięki za informację. – wycedził Teodor.  
-Wyrzuć to.  
-Które „to”?  
-Wyrzuć to!  
-Bogowie, o co ci chodzi?

***

-Pożycz! Pożycz! Pożycz!  
-Nie. – Mauzol schował się za Morpheą. Malfoy zacisnęła usta w wąską kreskę i spytała:  
-A ty to kto?  
-Co stworzenie ściągnęło słuchawki walkmana.  
-Kim jesteś?  
-Fasolencja Di Morte Najwyższa Kapłanka Setha – Boga Podziemia.  
-Co? – Morphea badawczym spojrzeniem omiotła stworzenie niższe od niej o dobre dwadzieścia centymetrów, ale niezaprzeczalnie w jej wieku. Stworzenie to bynajmniej nie przypominało kapłanki boga Setha, szczerze mówiąc, nie przypominało żadnej kapłanki, chyba że ostatnio w tym zawodzie zmieniła się moda i do podstawowego wyposażenia jego przedstawicielki miast tradycyjnej długiej szaty i płaszcza należą teraz glany i dżinsy.  
-Fasola, jego siostra. – wyjaśniła stworzenie, wlepiając wzrok w Mauzola. – Pożycz! Pożycz! Pożycz! Pożycz!  
-Nie! – poinformował ją Mauzol. – Nigdy.  
-Please! Please! Please! – kontynuowało stworzenie, próbując w jakiś sposób dostać się do swojego brata, który najwyraźniej nie miał na to ochoty.  
-A tak właściwie to, o co chodzi? – zainteresowała się Morphea. – I z łaski swojej zostaw moje ramię w spokoju.  
-Pożycz! Pożycz! Pożycz! – kontynuowało stworzenie.  
-Nie! – odpowiedział Mauzol. – Tobie nigdy.  
-Ale o co chodź? – Morphea chciała w jakiś sposób uwolnić się od towarzystwa tego dziwnego rodzeństwa. Mauzol zacisnął palce na jej ramieniu.  
-Ty! – jakiś głos przebił się przez tradycyjny wrzawę podczas spożywania drugiego śniadania. – Zabieraj łapy od mojej siostry!!!  
O nie! – pomyślała Morphea. – Tylko nie on!  
-E… Kto to jest? – spytał Mauzol.

***

-Zabierz to. – powiedziała Sam i odsunęła się kilka kroków do tyłu. – Zabierz albo zrób coś z tym.  
-Jakim „tym”? – wampir rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu obiektu, który mógłby „tym” być.  
-Zabierz to. – powtórzyła Sam.  
Teodor nie zamierzał jej teraz pozwolić na ucieczkę, więc gdy tylko zauważył, że przygotowuje się do teleportacji, chwycił jej lewe ramię i wykręcił rękę na plecy.  
-Czyżbyś gdzieś się wybierała? – spytał.  
-Zabierz to! – usłyszał szept we własnej głowie. – Zabierz! – głos nabierał siły. – Proszę, zabierz to!!!  
-O co ci chodzi i czemu znów panikujesz? – Teodor uważnie jej się przyglądał, ani na chwilę nie zwalniając chwytu.  
-Proszę. – powtórzył głos w jego głowie.  
-I co ja mam teraz z tobą zrobić, co? – Teodor robił się zły. – Przez twój brak woli współpracy musiałem uciec się do przemocy fizycznej, a tego nie lubię. Czy ja chciałem, żebyś wychodziła za mnie za mąż, czy też przenosiła góry? Nie. Ja tylko chciałem twojej pomocy, bym mógł wrócić do mojej bezsłonecznej krainy i nie siedzieć na tym cukrzonym słońcu, ale nie, przez ciebie cały dzień spędzam na świeżym powietrzu. Mało brakuje, a się opalę. Na początek zadręczasz mnie, czy przypadkiem nie jestem ze Starszego Klanu, poczym zwiewasz, a następnie znów chcesz uciekać, bo coś ci się nie podoba. Strachliwa coś z ciebie niewiasta… - przerwał, bo od jakiegoś czasu nie słyszał, by mu odpowiadała. – Hej? Samantho? Co z tobą? Zaniemówiłaś w najmniej oczekiwanym momencie. W tej chwili powinnaś głośno protestować. Samantho?  
-ZABIERZ TO ODE MNIE!!!!!! – to nie był realny krzyk.  
Teodor cieszył się, ze nie posłużyła się własnym głosem, gdyż na pewno ucierpiałoby na tym środowisko naturalne. Przez dobrą chwilę owa telepatyczna wiadomość obijała mu się o wnętrze czaszki.  
-Czy ja ci jakąś krzywdę robię, dziewczyno? – Restaud potrząsnął nią, przekazując telepatyczny komunikat. – Nie, więc co się z tobą dzieje?  
-Proszę… - to był już tylko ledwo dosłyszalny szept.  
Złapał ją, zanim osunęła się na murawę.  
-Hej! Co z tobą? – spytał, kładąc ją na trawie. Po chwili zrozumiał. Włożywszy rękę do kieszeni spodni wyciągnął najpierw zieloną płytkę wielkości połowy dłoni, a potem otwarte srebrne pudełko. Zaklął.

***

-Zabieraj łapy od mojej siostry. – powtórzył Malfoy. – W tej chwili!  
-Draco, nie musisz się aż tak o mnie troszczyć. – Morphea starała się zachowywać spokój.  
-On cię dotyka. – zauważył Malfoy (To odkrycie zasługuje na odnotowanie z niebieskich annałach. – dop. Aurora). – I nie ma na to pozwolenia.  
-A skąd ta pewność? – Morphea uniosła brew. – Może to mój nowy chłopak?  
-Już? Następny? – zdziwił się Draco, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewało znudzenie i rezygnacja. – Myślałem, że po tym, jak mało co nie udusiłaś Longbottoma, atakując go z zaskoczenia na peronie w Londynie, będziesz miała dość rozumu, by nie wiązać się z jakimś tam chłopczyną przynajmniej do przyszłego poniedziałku.  
-Proszę! Mauzol! Proszę! – Fasola go dopadła. – Pożycz mi! Please! Please!  
-Nigdy!  
-Ale z Longbottomem to był wypadek przy pracy. – powiedziała Morphea. – A skąd ja miałam wiedzieć, że on się fasolką mało nie udławi, gdy się dowie, że to ty jesteś moim bratem.  
-Mauzol!  
-Nie!  
-To w gruncie rzeczy twoja wina. – poinformowała go Malfoy. – Gdybyś był dla niego miły… - tu nastąpiła przerwa z powodu wrzasku.  
-Jesteś wstrętnym potworem! – darła się Fasola. – Ja do ciebie z sercem, a ty do mnie z młotem!  
-Nożem. – poprawił Mauzol.  
-Nieważne! Ty mnie nie kochasz! – i poszła sobie, zostawiając zdziwionych pozostałych ludzi na pastwę korytarza.

***

-Powiedziałem, że szkatułka ma się nie otwierać, więc co to jest? – Teodor pokazał jubilerowi zawiasy. – Czy ja mam dzisiaj stracić cierpliwość?  
-To Oni kazali, by…  
-Jacy Oni? – zainteresował się Teodor, wbijając spojrzenie w rzemieślnika.

***

-I masz zamiar decydować o tym, z kim będę się spotykać? – spytała Morphea.  
-Mam zamiar zrobić wszystko, co będę musiał, włącznie z wydaniem cię za maż za starego, zgrzybiałego starca na wózku inwalidzkim, jeśli to będzie konieczne.

***

-Flora Riddle?  
-Obecna.  
-Raczej obecna nieprzytomna. – zauważył kwaśno Snape.  
-Jak pan sobie życzy, profesorze. – Lady wbiła w niego maślane spojrzenie swych ocząt.  
Severus zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Nie podobało mu się to, że musiał mieć z tą klasą zastępstwo. Szczerze mówiąc, nic mu się nie podobało w tej szkole… a do tego jeszcze Syriusz.  
Gdy tylko nim pomyślał, czuł jak wzbiera w nim wściekłość. Ten durny kundel chełpił się swoimi trofeami składającymi się obecnie z trzech nogawek od spodni niewiadomego pochodzenia. Wzbudzały one wstręt nie tylko w Miszczuniu – powieszony nad kominkiem łup Łapy nawet Remus omijał z daleka. Dumbledore nie miał ochoty kłócić się z Syriuszem, więc fragmenty garderoby wisiały, a Syriusz opowiadał o swych bohaterskich czynach raz po raz zmieniając historię i koloryzując fakty. Doszło do tego, że za pierwszym razem bronił Sam przez sześćdziesięcioma uzbrojonymi po zęby zbójami, którzy chcieli ją porwać dla okupu, a Syriusza zakatrupić dla zasady, ale im się nie udało, bo Łapa ją obronił.  
-Panna Lily Nie Mogę Rozczytać Nazwiska.  
-Obecna.  
-A nazwisko?  
-Nie Mogę Rozczytać Nazw…  
-Do dyrektorki. – poradził jej Severus, wskazując palcem drzwi.

***

-Nie ruszaj się. – poradził jej Teodor. – I łyknij ze dwa. – podał jej opakowanie Panadolu oraz butelkę wody mineralnej.  
Sam stwierdziła ku swemu niezadowoleniu, ze:  
1)jest w Warszawie  
2)jest w samochodzie  
3)leży na kanapie z tyłu, a Teo jej się przygląda.  
-Musisz się na mnie gapić? – spytała nieco poirytowanym tonem, unosząc się na łokciach. – Cukier!  
-Mówiłem: nie ruszaj się.  
-Zaraz mi przejdzie. – powiedziała.  
-Aha. A mi wyrosną na plecach zielone nogogłaszczki. – zakpił. – Łykaj te prochy i jedziemy do tej twojej szkoły.  
-Lekcje mi się już skończyły. – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
-No to jedziemy do domu.  
-Twojego czy mojego? – zainteresowała się.  
-Do domu Leo.  
-Do pomocy medycznej?  
-Tak, a teraz łykaj to lekarstwo i dobrze zakręć butelkę, żeby mi się tapicerka nie zachlapała.

***

-Salma Mandras.  
-Obecna.  
-Co wy na tej liście tak nie po kolei wpisani? – zainteresował się Snape.  
-Nie wiem, panie profesorze. – i wlepiła wzrok z Severusa.  
Następna. – pomyślał. – Czy one nie mają lepszych zajęć niż gapienie się na mnie? Jak ja nie znoszę zastępstw!

***

-Wychodzimy, psze pani. – powiedział George. – Idziemy obejrzeć lokal.  
-Tylko wróćcie przed kolacją. – dobiegł ich głos gdzieś z niezbadanych dotąd czeluści kuchni.

***

Leo wyjrzała przez okno. Teodor wysiadł i zaczął jej dawać jakieś znaki.  
-O co chodzi? – wychyliła się przez okno.  
-Podejdźże wreszcie.  
-A po co?  
-Zobaczysz.

***

-Dlaczego mam ćwiczyć? – Deagol popatrzył na Piecka nieco zdziwiony. – Przecież ją…  
-Posłuchaj. – Michał w dalszym ciągu prowadził swego gościa głębiej w las. – Kiedyś może będziesz miał okazję zobaczyć, jak to Sam wpływa na Patyka. A wpływa na niego samą swoją mierzejowatą obecnością. Ty zaś w dużym skrócie uszkodziłeś Dziewicę Slytherinu.  
-Kogo?  
-Die Jungfrau des Slytherins.  
-Ale co to ma do rzeczy?  
-A to ma, że jestem skłonny się założyć, że na następnych zajęciach Patyk będzie ćwiczyć z tobą. Zobaczy, ile jesteś wart, więc przestań gadać i bierz się do roboty.

***

Fred z zainteresowaniem przyglądał się pewnej wnęce.  
-Nadaje się? – spytał George.  
-Raczej tak. – Fred wyciągnął z kieszeni miarkę i zmierzył wysokość, szerokość i…  
-Co panowie robią? – za nimi stali dwaj policjanci i strażnik miejski.  
-Mierzymy. – powiedział George.  
-Mówiłam, że to terrorysty, panie władzo! – zza policjantów wychyliła się jakaś staruszka. – Bombę nam tu podłożą albo jaki gaz i pół miasta wytrują!  
-Nie mamy zamiaru podkładać tu niczego. – powiedział Fred. – My tu dbamy o środowisko. Poza tym co by nam przyszło z wytrucia połowy miasta? Nikt od nas nie kupiłby niczego…  
-I do tego dilery narkotyków! – krzyknęła babcia. – Mówiłam, panie władzo, że to jakieś typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy!  
-Wiejemy! – szepnął Fred. – Schodami w dół, przez peron, potem na górę i czar niewidzialności.  
W bardzo dużym skrócie: nie udało im się, bo babcia przy pomocy swojej laski powaliła na podłogę George’a i do tego zaczęła go nią okładać.

***

-To nie jest twój wampirzy urok, prawda? – upewniła się Leonette.  
-Nie. – Teodor podał jej pudełko. – To tylko to.  
-Musiałeś ją nieźle nastraszyć. – Leo zbadała puls.  
-Ja? Nie, to nie ja. To ktoś inny. Wiem, że nie lubisz tego materiału, ale czy możesz mi o nim coś powiedzieć? – pokazał jej srebrną szkatułkę.  
-Ja ci nic nie powiem. – poinformowała go Leo. – Mam za niski poziom.  
-Oficjalny czy nieoficjalny? – zainteresował się Teodor.  
-Obydwa. O obsydianie informacji udzieli ci albo jakiś skończony mugol, albo ktoś powyżej trzydziestego poziomu, ale szczerze mówiąc więcej powie ci mugolski naukowiec, bo on ma sto procent szansy, ze przeżyje spotkanie z tym materiałem; czarodziej musi go badać na odległość.  
-Popilnuj jej! – powiedział Teodor i wybiegł z mieszkania Leo.

***

-Jak to „nie wrócimy na kolację”? To gdzie wy jesteście?!?! – Mama Sam była zdenerwowana. – Za co? Nie, to niemożliwe, jakoś was stamtąd wyciągniemy. – po tych słowach odłożyła słuchawkę. Ponownie podniosła ją po chwili i wystukała znajomy numer. – Mamo? Mam do ciebie sprawę…

***

-Dlaczego mamy zmywać? – spytała Ingrid.  
-Bo tu nie ma skrzatów domowych, a pomywacze siedzą w więzieniu i obecnie postawiono im zarzut zakłócania porządku publicznego. Poza tym są podejrzewani o terroryzm. – powiedziała Mama Sam, zakładając płaszcz. – Pozmywajcie i zajmijcie się lekcjami. Ja wychodzę.  
-Ale dlaczego ja?  
-Dlatego, Ingrid Vanesso Yulio Stupborn, że chyba ta miła pani niezbyt cię lubi.  
-Zamknij się, Jaella!  
-Nie mam zamiaru, słoneczko, a ty zmywaj. Ludwik na pewno nie zaszkodzi twoim wypielęgnowanym paluszkom.

***

-A Sam wróciła? – spytała Babcia.  
-Dzwonili z ministerstwa i pytali o nią, ale jeszcze jej nie ma. Pewnie spotkała jakąś koleżankę i gadają…

***

Wysiadł z samochodu i pognał korytarzem ministerstwa. Dział Laboratoria – Sekretariat. Zapukał.  
-Proszę.  
Za biurkiem siedziało rude stworzenie.  
Przecież przed południem było blond i wyglądało zupełnie inaczej. – pomyślał.  
Spojrzał na tabliczkę na drzwiach – „Anna Brams” – Ale w jaki sposób…?  
-Przepraszam, pomyłka. – i zamknął drzwi.

***

Do komendy weszły dwie kobiety. Wyższa zdecydowanie nie była przyjaźnie nastawiona – świadczyły o tym oczy, zaciśnięte w wąską linię usta i coś jeszcze. Niższa i starsza za razem od razu wydała mu się miła.  
-Witaj, młody człowieku. – powiedziała.  
-Dzień dobry paniom.  
-My w sprawie niecierpiącej zwłoki. – starsza pani wbiła w niego spojrzenie swych niebieskich oczu. – Teraz pójdziesz i powiadomisz swojego szefa, że tu jesteśmy i na niego czekamy.  
-Ale z kim mam przyjemność?  
-Posterunkowy Jaroszy! – odezwała się ta młodsza. – Wykonać polecenie! W tej chwili!  
Jaroszy przyjął postawę zasadniczą i odmaszerował. Z daleka usłyszał jeszcze:  
-Nie musiałaś tego robić.  
-Przepraszam, mamo.  
-Nie przepraszaj i nie rób tak więcej. Przestraszyłaś tego biednego młodego człowieka. Jak on się nazywa?  
-Jaroszy.  
-Aha.

***

-Coś tu śmierdzi. – poinformował Leonette Teodor.  
Leo obejrzała się w poszukiwaniu obiektu, którego ewentualnie Teo mógłby nie akceptować ze względu na zapach, ale niczego takiego nie znalazła.  
-Ktoś mi tu jakieś świństwo pod nosem planuje. – wampir sięgnął po herbatnika.  
-W to nie wątpię. – Leo nalała mu herbaty. – Tobie zawsze ktoś coś takiego robi.  
-Zaraz powiesz, że to mania prześladowcza.  
-Nie, skądże. Powiedziałabym raczej, że to mania prześladowcza i coś jeszcze.  
W tej chwili żyrandol zakołysał się, a po chwili dało się słyszeć kroki na schodach oraz słowa wypowiedziane poirytowanym tonem.  
-Cukier! Cukrzone wampirzysko! Następnym razem to ja mu uwierzę po śmierci! Cukier! Tak, Panadol! Tere-fere, a nie Panadol! Cukier!  
-Jak nie Panadol jej dałeś, to co? – Leo spojrzała na Teodora, a jej wzrok nabrał teraz twardości stali. Zapewne wydusiłaby z wampira wszystko (wraz z imieniem stryjecznej ciotki pradziadka ze strony matki), ale kolejna porcja obelg pod adresem Teodora dobiegła ich już z korytarza.  
-Zakatrupię cukrzonego łobuza! Cukier! Oskalpuję go, a ciało wystawię na spalenie! Panadol, tak, cukier! To tak samo przypominało Panadol, jak on baletnicę!  
-Coś ty jej dał? – Leo spojrzała na niego wyczekująco. Jak on tego nie znosił.  
-To był serio tylko Panadol. – zapewnił.  
-Panadol, tak? – w drzwiach stała Sam i była niezaprzeczalnie wściekła. – Ja ci z tego pustego łba wybiję tego typu numery.  
-Jak ty się wyrażasz?!!  
-Jak mi się podoba, wstrętny, nieśmiertelny gadzie! – Mierzeja była wkurzona nie na żarty. – Z ministerstwa o 16.00 mieli do mnie dzwonić, a teraz jest 18.30, mnie nie ma w domu, a komórkę ma mój brat. Jest po prostu wspaniale i to wszystko przez ten twój niby Panadol.  
-Ale serio…  
-Zamilcz, pomiocie piekielny. – wycedziła Sam. – I lepiej mi powiedz, co to było i kiedy mija czas działania!  
-A czym ty się tak…  
-Powiedz jej. – Leo wlepiła wzrok w dłonie Sam.  
-A niby dlaczego?  
-Dlatego. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła w jego kierunku zaczerwienione ręce.  
-To czemu mi nie powiedziałaś, ze jesteś na to uczulona? – spytał oskarżycielskim tonem.  
-A skąd miałam wiedzieć, czym mnie nafaszerujesz?

***

-Odwiozłeś ją? – spytała Leo.  
-Yhm. – przyznał Teodor. – Jej matka czy też prawna opiekunka zwróciła mi dyskretnie uwagę, bym o tego typu sytuacjach informował ją z tygodniowym wyprzedzeniem.  
-To było ich dwie? – spytała niego nieprzytomna Leośka, zapalając światło w kuchni.  
-Ależ oczywiście, że dwie, i do tego ta starsza mówiła do mnie per „młody człowieku”.

***

-I następnym razem, jak cię zobaczę z tym człowiekiem, to dam ci szlaban do dwudziestego pierwszego roku życia. – Mama łypnęła groźnie na Mierzeję.  
-To był wampir, a nie człowiek, i niestety, jestem skazana na jego towarzystwo przynajmniej do czasu wyjaśnienia sprawy obsydianu z tego durnego samolot.  
-I w coś ty się wplątała?! – spytała Babcia oskarżycielsko.  
-W kontakty z wampirem-abstynentem. – wyjaśniła Mierzeja, ziewając. – I tylko na czas dochodzenia, i dobrze, że to on, a nie ja, ma przymknąć tych zidiociałych przemytników. Który normalny czarodziej chciałby mieć coś takiego?  
-Samobójca. – orzekła Babcia. – A ty lekcji nie odrobiłaś.  
-Już idę. – powiedziała Mierzeja, biorąc plecak i wlokąc się w kierunku swojego pokoju.

***

-Zdobądź mi o niej jakieś dane. – Teo popatrzył na Leośkę błagalnie.  
-Daj mi spokój. – Leo ziewnęła, pokazując wampirowi swe całe uzębienie. – Pogadamy jutro i idź sobie. – wypchnęła go za drzwi. – Przyjdź do 7.00, to mnie odwieziesz.  
-Ale… - drzwi zatrzasnęły mu się przed nosem.

***

-Jak one to zrobiły? – Fred wpatrywał się w sufit.  
-Może to przez to, że ta miła, starsza pani mówiła do komendanta „synu” i „młody człowieku”? – zasugerował George.  
-Nie zapomnij o „kochanieńkim” – przypomniał mu brat.  
-Tak. Myślałem, że pęknę ze śmiechu. „Kochanieńki, czy oni wyglądają na terrorystów?” Widziałeś, jaką miał minę?  
-Jak mógłbym nie widzieć, przecież stałem obok ciebie. – zauważył Fred.  
-A ta rzeczowa uwaga Mamy Sam dotycząca prawa karnego…  
-I to, że chciała zadzwonić do konsulatu…  
-I ta jej zielona plakietka, po obejrzeniu której komendant mało nie zemdlał…  
-Co za kobieta…  
-E… czy ty czasem nie przesadzasz?

***

Deagol miał dość. Trening przeciągał się. Ciemność była gęsta i lepka jak syrop, a on miał w dalszym ciągu machać tym świecącym paskudztwem.  
-Tak właściwie to będzie dla ciebie gorzej, gdy Sam zażąda rewanżu. – powiedział Piecek gdzieś z prawej strony.  
-Niby dlaczego? Wyrwie mi wątrobę? Nie wygląda na niedelikatną. Sprawia raczej wrażenie…  
-Właśnie. Sprawia wrażenie kogoś, kto ma zamiar zemdleć i tylko czeka na pretekst. – przerwał mu Michał. – Nic bardziej mylnego. Jak przegrasz, to może będzie miała dobry humor, choć kto wie… Może ograniczy się do naszyjnika…?  
-Naszyjnika? – spytał zdziwiony Deagol. – Złoto, diamenty i tego typu duperele?  
-Raczej nie, choć… może zostawi ci przynajmniej parę zębów.  
-Zębów?! Moich?!


	4. Chapter 4

Znowu zastępstwo. – wymamrotał Snape znad filiżanki porannej kawy. Syriusz przed chwilą wręczył mu kopertę, podał też kilka grubych plików Dumbledore’owi. – I to z IIF! Ja się wykończę nerwowo.  
-O, pozdrowienia od Hagrida! – ucieszył się Albus. – Podobno wylano już fundamenty i ktoś próbuje składać cegły z tych gór piasku.  
-Dlaczego ja? – dopytywał się Severus.  
-A jest coś dla mnie? – spytał Lupin, sięgając po dżem.  
-Nie. – zaprzeczył Syriusz, zaglądając do lodówki. – Jest za to coś dla pana Filcha.  
-Dlaczego ta poczta ląduje koło jajek? – spytał niespodziewanie Redgrave (nauczyciel mugoloznawstwa, obecnie bezrobotny) – Gdziekolwiek je postawię, tam zawsze ona ląduje!  
-To zaleta lodówki. – powiedział Dumbledore. – Dobrze, że nie mamy piór w owsiance, jak to się nieraz zdarzało w Hogwarcie.  
-Za to są pióra w jajkach. – zauważył Syriusz.  
-Przynajmniej wyglądają naturalnie. – powiedział Albus.

***

-PO. – powiedziała Chomik z niesmakiem. – Marsz według azymutu. – dodała. – I jak ja mam to niby odczytać?!?!  
-Spokojnie i powoli. – poradziła Mirtle.  
-No to na razie. – powiedziała Bu. Wraz z Deagolem i Ingrid była w innej grupie, więc nie miała wyjścia i musiała iść z nimi.  
-A kto to potem narysuje? – zainteresowała się Chomiczyna.  
-Ty. – odparły chórem Sam i Andy.

***

-Bu?  
-Co?  
-Czy ona się na mnie zemści?  
-Nie panikuj. – poradziła mu Beatrycze Urszula. – Napisz dwieście stopni i dwadzieścia kroków. Idziemy dalej.  
-Ale…?  
-Może kiedyś. Nie wiem. – przyznała w końcu. – Ona zrobiła się inna po spotkaniu ze Starszym Klanem.  
-?  
-Stupborn! Trzymaj prosto! Z wampirami. – wyjaśniła Bu.  
-A ty, Masłowska…? – zaczęła Ingrid, ale przerwano jej, bo Chomik na nią wpadła.  
-Trzydzieści dwa… trzydzieści trzy… Aaa. – Elmira Oda przewróciła się i Ingrid też.  
-No to ja policzę jeszcze raz od tamtego rogu. – powiedziała Mierzeja i sobie poszła.  
-Ty ofermo… - zaczęła Stupborn, ale i tym razem nie dane jej było dokończyć.  
-Mam dość. – wycedziła Sam, niespodziewanie chwytając Ingrid za kołnierz. – Ja tu pracuję, a TY mi przeszkadzasz i jeszcze masz o coś pretensję.  
-Jak… ona… ona… - zdołał wydusić Deagol.  
-Właśnie o tym między innymi mówiłam. – Bu uśmiechnęła się. – Cichy chód. Niespodziewany atak. Równie dobrze mogłaby ci wbić nóż w plecy w centrum miasta i miałaby cię z głowy. Nikt by nawet tego nie zauważył…  
-Pocieszające. – Deagol był w stanie szoku.  
-Ale ona nie jest taka. – powiedziała Mirtle, kładąc Sam rękę na ramieniu. – I teraz puścisz tą istotę, póki jest jeszcze żywa, prawda?  
-Zastanowię się. – powiedziała Mierzeja, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

***

-A co zrobiła tym wampirom? – zainteresował się Deagol, gdy wraz z Bu w bibliotece przerysowywali szkic i uzupełniali tabelkę.  
-Nic nadzwyczajnego. – odparła Beatrycze Urszula. – Dwa zamknęła w podprzestrzeni, jednego rozwaliła jakimś zaklęciem, a przywódcy urwała prawą rękę podczas teleportacji.  
-Rzeczywiście „nic nadzwyczajnego”. – zakpił Deagol.  
-To było nic nadzwyczajnego, bo mogła ich wybić co do sztuki i nawet by się nie zdyszała. No co tak na mnie patrzysz? – spytała. – Mam coś na twarzy?

***

Siedziała na tym zastępstwie nawet się nie odzywając. Patrzyła na niego, a raczej przez niego i wydawała się dziwnie nieobecna. Wywołał ją do odpowiedzi. Podeszła do tablicy, napisała wzór i wróciła na miejsce. Eliksir uwarzony był również bez zarzutu.  
-Panna Samantha Search ma zostać po lekcji. Pan Deagol również. – powiedział Snape, zadając im monstrualną pracę domową.

***

-Czy oni mają nas za idiotów? – spytała Luna, przerysowywując model komórki do zeszytu.  
-Ale to jest bardzo… - zaczęła Mew.  
-Dla kogoś, kto się z tym pierwszy raz w życiu spotyka. – wyjaśniła Luna.

***

-I znalazłaś coś? – spytał Teodor, zaglądając jej przez ramię.  
-Kompletne zero. – Leo przetarła oczęta, które miała teraz zapuchnięte i czerwone. – Oprócz tych informacji o poziomie, to tu nic nie ma.  
-Cukier. – zaklął wampir.

***

-Co się działo we wtorek na WFie? – zainteresował się Snape.  
-Nic. – powiedziała Sam, wyciągając śniadanie. – Masz. – wręczyła zdziwionemu Deagolowi kanapkę, a sama zaczęła pożerać jabłko.  
-Nie skończyłem z wami rozmowy. – powiedział Severus.  
-Przepraszam, ale cukier mi spadł, pranie profesorze, i nic nie mogę na to poradzić. – wskazała na jabłko.  
-Więc pytam jeszcze raz. – Snape starał się uspokoić. – Co się działo na tym WFie?  
-Nic. – powtórzyła Mierzeja.  
-To dlaczego wylądowałaś u pielęgniarki?  
-Cukier mi spadł. – skłamała gładko Sam.  
-I jemu też? – spytał z kpiną Severus.  
-Nie. – zaprzeczyła. – To mój bohater. Pomógł mi dotrzeć do gabinetu i jestem mu bardzo wdzięczna. – Mierzeja przytuliła się do ramienia Deagola, który stał sztywno, oczekując ataku. – Czy możemy już iść, panie profesorze?  
-Idźcie. – wycedził.  
Sam bez większych problemów wyciągnęła Deagola na światło dzienne. Cały czas trzymał w ręku jej kanapkę, a raczej próbował ją zmiażdżyć.  
-To teraz polski. – powiedziała Sam i zaczęła powoli oddalać się korytarzem. – Idziesz?  
-A nie zamordujesz mnie?  
-Teraz? – spytała. – Dopiero uratowałam twój cukrzony tyłek przed profesorem Snapem i teraz miałabym cię mordować? Jakbym chciała, to bym zaczekała, aż on się nad tobą poznęca. – uśmiechnęła się. – I dopiero wówczas może miałabym ochotę, a teraz… - zawiesiła głos. – zabijanie cię byłoby nieopłacalne.  
I poszła sobie.

***

-Ustalimy, jakie lektury będziecie czytać. – powiedziała Dementorka. – Z większych pozycji „Nie-boską komedię”, Lalkę”. Którą część trylogii Sienkiewicza chcecie czytać? – spytała.  
-A co mamy do wyboru? – spytał Neville.  
-Może Harry nam powie… - Dementorka utkwiła w nim swe spojrzenie.  
-Krzyżacy… - zaczął niepewnie Potter.  
-Nieprawda. – powiedział Ron. – W skład trylogii wchodzi „Pan Tadeusz”…  
W bardzo dużym skrócie Dementorka wpisała do dziennika uwagę. Następnie nakreśliła coś na kartce i wyszła, nakazując przeczytanie pierwszego rozdziału.  
-Jesteś największym idiotą, jakiego znam. – wycedziła Hermiona, siedząca ławkę za Weasleyem.  
-A znasz jakichś innych? – spytał Ron.  
-Przez ciebie będziemy mieli dodatkową pracę domową. – wysyczała Granger.  
-Do Sam. – powiedział Harry, dając złożoną kartkę Hermionie.  
-Od kogo to? – zaciekawiła się.  
-Od amanta. – powiedziała Sam, wyciągając kartkę z rąk Gryfonki.  
-I widzisz! – naskoczył na nią Ron. – Przez ciebie nie wiemy, co jest w środku.  
-A niby czemu mielibyśmy wiedzieć? – oburzyła się Hermiona. – Tajemnica korespondencji obowiązuje wszystkich.  
-A myślałem, że ciekawość zwycięży. – powiedział Weasley melodramatycznym tonem. – Zawiodłem się na tobie, Hermiono. – to powiedziawszy, obrócił się do niej plecami.  
Tą chwilę wybrał Snape, by wejść do klasy i zadać pytanie:  
-Co się działo na tym WFie?  
-NIC! – odpowiedziała chórem klasa.  
-Search do dyrektorki. – polecił.  
-A ja? – spytał Deagol.  
-Ty też.

***

Gdy Teodor wychodził z gabinetu lekarskiego, zobaczył na dole Sam. Zbiegł ze schodów, krzycząc:  
-Samantho! Zaczekaj!  
Stanęła. Jakiś tłustowłosy osobnik przed czterdziestką uniósł brwi ze zdziwienia.  
-A pan to kto?  
-Obecnie pracownik ministerstwa. – Teo wypiął dumnie pierś (nie piersi). – I porywam pana podopieczną. Sprawy wagi państwowej, rozumie pan, panie…  
-Snape.  
-Tak więc do zobaczenia w przyszłości. – wampir chwycił Sam za rękę i wybiegli z budynku.  
-Panie profesorze? – spytał Deagol po dłuższej chwili ciszy. – Czy…?  
-Masz dodatkową pracę domową. – wycedził niespodziewanie Snape. – Napiszesz wypracowanie o wpływie glukozy na organizm ludzki, a teraz cię żegnam.  
Deagol nie tracił czasu – wbiegł do klasy dwie minuty przed powrotem Frau Dementor.

***

Czarne porshe gnało Alejami. Nagle się zatrzymało. Wysiadło z niego blond dziewczę i nie zwracając na nic uwagi usiadło na krawężniku.  
-Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, że jesteś uczulona na szybką jazdę? – spytał Teodor, również wysiadając. – Zwolniłbym.  
-To nie uczulenie. – Sam podniosła głowę. – Ty nie rozumiesz, że człowiek po prostu może mieć chorobę lokomocyjną?  
-Morską owszem. – wampir przypomniał sobie ostatni rejs. – Ale na lądzie? Przecież tu nawet nie kołysze… - zamilkł pod wpływem spojrzenia Mierzei. Było to jedno z owych charakterystycznych spojrzeń mówiących ni mniej ni więcej tylko: „Czekaj, gadzie! Niech no się tylko lepiej poczuję, a twoje wewnętrze zmieni swe położenie względem twego zewnętrza”, więc Teo nie chciał po prostu ryzykować. Samochody zaczęły trąbić.  
-Włącz awaryjne. – poradziła Mierzeja, wstając powoli.  
Włączył.  
-Robisz się mniej zielona. – powiedział Teo.  
-Dzięki, a ty się nawet trochę opaliłeś.  
-Nie żartuj sobie ze mnie.  
-A ty ze mnie!  
-Dobrze! Wyglądasz, jakbyś miała zamiar wyflaczyć się na lewą stronę.  
-Teraz przynajmniej jesteś szczery. – powiedziała Sam, wsiadając do samochodu. – I jedź POWOLI!

***

-Dlaczego on ją zabrał? – dopytywał się Severus.  
-A dlaczego nie? – odparł Albus.  
-Przepraszam, ale nie ciebie pytałem. – Snape utkwił swe spojrzenie w dyrektor Kais.  
-Jeśli to była sprawa wagi państwowej… - dyrektorka wyciągnęła jakąś pieczątkę z kieszeni i zajęła się stemplowaniem dokumentów. - … to mógł ją zabrać. Te godziny nieobecne zostaną usprawiedliwione, bo ministerstwo mimo wszystko dba o takie szczegóły.  
-Ale dlaczego ona? – Snape nie dawał za wygraną. – Dlaczego nie panna Mirtle czy Chomik?  
Faks zabrzęczał i jakieś bliżej niezidentyfikowane dokumenty zaczęły się wysuwać z jego paszczy. Po chwili stały się już bliżej zidentyfikowanymi dokumentami.  
-Wydział transportu MM zawiadamia, że nie mogli się skontaktować z Samanthą Ann Michelle Konstancją Łucją… itd. Search. To jest oficjalne upomnienie. – powiedziała Kais.  
-Mogą sobie upominać. – mruknął Severus. – Ją to obchodzi tyle co…  
-O! Ma się zgłosić na pierwsze piętro dziś o 15.30. – Albus wskazał jakiś fragment dokumentu.  
-Ale ona o tym nie wie, bo… - powiedziała dyrektorka, biorąc do ręki kolejną kartkę. - … bo wydział dochodzeniowy poprosił ją o pomoc. To zwolnienie z zajęć do końca tygodnia. Proszę to wpiąć do dziennika. – podała je Severusowi i zupełnie przestała się interesować tym, co ja otaczało.

***

-Więc skąd pochodzi ten obsydian? – spytał Teodor, gdy już Mierzeja była tak samo blada jak zwykle. Siedzieli teraz w jakiejś małej kawiarence (wampirowi udało się ją tam zaciągnąć mimo głośnych protestów) i popijali kawę.  
Teo odetchnął – nigdy jeszcze nie jechał dwadzieścia pięć kilometrów na godzinę w centrum miasta, nigdy też nikt nie krzyczał na niego „WOLNIEJ! POMIOCIE PIEKIELNY!”, kierowcy trąbili na niego i obdarzali spojrzeniami pełnymi nienawiści. Nawet patrol policyjny ich zatrzymał. Policjanci zażądali prawa jazdy i dowodu rejestracyjnego. Oczywiście dostali je. Sam miała twarz koloru morskiego. Najwyraźniej była to jednak faza przejściowa, bo po chwili Mierzeja była niebieska. Policjanci najwyraźniej to zauważyli i zgodnie stwierdziwszy „Aha!”, pozwolili im jechać dalej.  
-To – Mierzeja wyciągnęła pudełko z kieszeni i postawiła je przed Teodorem. – pochodzi z Afryki, gdzieś z okolic wulkanu Kenia.  
-A skąd ta pewność? – Teo sięgnął po cukiernicę. – Może z Kilimandżaro?  
-Widzisz te fioletowe żyłki? – Sam stworzyła trójwymiarowy model i odpowiednio go powiększyła.  
-Co ty robisz? – spytał ze złością Teodor, rozglądając się, czy przypadkiem ktoś nie zauważył, ze kilka centymetrów nad jednym ze stołów unosi się coś zielonego i półprzezroczystego. – Chcesz zwrócić na siebie uwagę tych wszystkich mugoli?  
-To iluzja tylko i wyłącznie dla ciebie. – Sam wbiła spojrzenie w wampira. – Myślisz, że popisywałabym się magią w kawiarni w centrum handlowym pełnym ludzi? Czy ja wyglądam na wariatkę?  
-Wyglądasz jak ktoś, kto mógłby spokojnie wysadzić ten budynek w powietrze, a potem zapytać mnie, czy postawię ci lody, bo ty nie masz drobnych i czujesz się taka zagubiona.  
-Na ile lat wyglądam? – spytała całkowicie niespodziewanie.  
-No… piętnaście, może szesnaście…  
-Cały świat traktuje mnie jak niebezpieczne dziecko, a ja w styczniu z punktu widzenia prawa będę pełnoletnia. Doskonale wiem, że będę zmuszona do współpracy z ministerstwem do końca życia albo do momentu, gdy dopadną mnie wampiry ze Starszego Klanu. Niestety, nie odpowiadają mi te propozycje spędzenia czasu. Twoje towarzystwo, Teodorze Restaud, nie jest mi miłe…  
-Wystarczy „Teodorze”…  
-Więc masz. – tu wyciągnęła z plecaka notatki. – Wszelkie informacje o tym paskudztwie. Odwieź mnie do domu i nie traktuj jak tykającą bombę zegarową. Gdzieś tam jest zapisany mój numer telefonu, więc jakbyś czegoś potrzebował, to dzwoń.

***

Morphea ziewnęła szeroko.  
-Kto wymyślił „wypracowanie w formie rozprawki na temat”? – spytała Patiinka.  
-Jakiś niezrównoważony psychicznie wykładowca łaciny siedemset lat temu? – zasugerowała Morphea.  
-I to na jutro. – kontynuowała Pat. – I jeszcze historia!  
-Przeżyjesz. – Malfoy wygodniej ułożyła się na kanapie. – Przecież jutro jest piętek. A tak właściwie to co to za temat?  
-„Czy wakacje są potrzebne uczniowi?”  
-Beznadzieja.  
-No.

***

Sam weszła do przedpokoju, postawiła plecak na podłodze i poinformowała wszystkich:  
-Wróciłam!  
-Jesteś! – ucieszyła się Hermiona, a jej głos dobiegł ni mniej ni więcej tylko z kuchni.  
Mierzeja wmaszerowała do wyżej wymienionego pomieszczenia.  
-Odgrzałem ci obiad. – Piotrek wyszedł z kuchni z prędkością równą prędkości wchodzącej Mierzei.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła przy stole. Naprzeciw niej Granger konsumowała jakąś kanapkę i uczyła się historii.  
-A co ty tu robisz? – spytała Jungfrau, uważnie przypatrując się zawartości swego talerza.  
-Uczę się. – powiedziała zgodnie z prawdą Hermiona.  
-Równie dobrze mogłabyś się uczyć dopiero przed klasówką. – poinformowała ją Mierzeja. – Dla profesora Bąka nie ma znaczenia, kiedy się uczysz i czy w czasie pomiędzy kolejnymi sprawdzianami umiesz cokolwiek.  
Z oddali dobiegł dzwonek charakterystyczny tylko i wyłącznie dla aparatu telefonicznego.  
-Ale to tylko świadczy źle o nauczycielu, że nie egzekwuje wiadomości dostatecznie często. – powiedziała Hermiona.  
-Sam! Do ciebie! – Piotrek przyniósł słuchawkę.  
Mierzeja przez chwilę słuchała tego kogoś po drugiej stronie linii, poczym spytała:  
-Czy chodzi panu o tę zieloną skodę, której kierowca wygląda na podejrzanego typa?

***

Voldemort wysiadł z PKSu nieopodal Dworca Centralnego dobrą godzinę temu. Nic mu się tu nie podobało – a szczególnie ta olbrzymia ilość mugoli, która mu się przyglądała. Glizdogon załatwiał jakieś formalności, a Czarny Pan najspokojniej w świecie siedział na kufrze na przystanku autobusowym i chwilowo żadne znaki na niebie czy ziemi nie zapowiadały zmiany sytuacji.

***

-Proszę pani? – Fred ostrożnie wszedł do pokoju Mamy Sam, jak się okazało ostrożność była wskazana, gdyż najwyraźniej to, nad czym obecnie pracowała Mama Mierzei, nie przejawiało zainteresowania jej staraniami i dodatkowo i dodatkowo demonstrowało niezadowolenie z tego tytułu, siejąc zamęt i fioletowe iskry w różnych dziwnych kierunkach.  
-O co chodzi? – spytała nieco poirytowanym tonem i wówczas Fred zobaczył obiekt, nad którym pracowała. To była miotła, ale tak niezwykła, że Weasleyowi aż opadła szczęka i przez chwilę pozostawał w takim, a nie innym, stanie, z którego dość szybko wyrwała go Mama Sam. – Zlew się zatkał?  
-Nnie…  
-Więc? – znacząco zawiesiła głos.  
-Idziemy na spotkanie z agentem nieruchomości.  
-Weźcie ze sobą Sam.  
-Ale jej nie ma. – powiedział Fred z niepokojem obserwując jak Mama Mierzei marszczy brwi (Wierzajcie! Straszny to widok napawający grozą! – dop. Aurora). – Zostawiła notatkę na lodówce i poszła gdzieś.  
-A co na tej kartce pisze?  
-Eee… „Cukier! Cukrzone ministerstwo! Wracam niedługo”  
-Cukier. – stwierdziła Mama Sam.  
Fred powoli zaczął się wycofywać.  
-Ale nie dajcie się naciągnąć na więcej niż osiemset złotych w centrum. – poradziła.

***

Sam wysiadła z zielonej skody. Wokół rozciągał się widok charakterystyczny dla opustoszałego poligonu wojskowego: jakieś krzaki powiewały w oddali, a piasek miał charakterystyczny kolor piasku.  
-Witam.  
Sam podniosła głowę. Była skłonna przysiąc, że jeszcze przed chwilą tego mężczyzny tutaj nie było.  
-Szybki teleport. – wyjaśnił, widząc minę Mierzei.  
-Kim pan jest? – spytała Sam cały czas spoglądając w górę.  
-Pułkownik Kwiatkowski.  
-To o co chodzi?  
-O czołg.  
-Wiem coś o dwóch osobach, ale nic o żadnym czołgu. – powiedziała Sam, przyglądając się mu podejrzliwie.  
-Jeśli utknęli razem w teleporcie, to musieli być w czymś…  
-A wam bardziej chodzi o ten czołg niż o tych dwóch śmiertelników – przerwała mu bezceremonialnie Sam.  
-Nie powinno cię interesować, o co konkretnie chodzi ministerstwu. – pułkownik najwyraźniej nie był zadowolony z faktu, że miał współpracować z kimś tak młodym i do tego dziewczyną. Jego piętnaście lat wojskowej kariery ostro protestowało, ale rozkaz to rozkaz. – Może zajmiesz się swoim zadaniem, czy też zamierzasz zacząć się opalać?  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.

***

Deagol ćwiczył. Piecek wcale mu w tym nie pomagał – siedział oparty o jakąś arachityczną brzozę i raz po raz popijał colę z butelki.  
-Jeśli są tu te wszystkie wampiry, trolle itd. – pomyślał. – A do tego ta Mierzeja, to muszę ćwiczyć.  
Zmierzchało.  
Jakieś fioletowe ślepia przypatrywały im się uważnie.

***

-Myślicie, że minister nie wie o fakcie zaniżania poziomu? – spytał poddenerwowany facet w czarnym garniturze. – Myślicie, że nie robimy czegoś w tej sprawie?  
Pozostali trzej patrzyli na niego spokojnie, nie zwracając uwagi na liczną gestykulację podczas przemowy.  
-Uważamy, że robicie za mało. – powiedział w końcu siwy pan siedzący po środku. – Nie staracie się. Świadczy o tym choćby ona. – położył na stole teczkę, z której wyjął plik zdjęć. – Jak to możliwe, że żyje. Mieliście zlikwidować mieszańców, o ile nie pochodzą z jakiejś szlachetnej linii i nie są spokrewnione z rodziną ministra. Teraz nawet nie macie szansy jej unieszkodliwić. Rokita skieruje na nas swe podejrzliwe spojrzenie, jeśli pozbawimy go tak cennego nabytku. Jej poziom utajniono, a to dopiero małolata.  
-To się więcej…  
-Nie obiecuj czegoś, czego nie będziesz w stanie zrobić. – powiedział starszy pan. – Dopuściliśmy do narodzin niejednego mieszańca. Miejmy nadzieję, że i tym razem jej wampirzy przodkowie zajmą się nią jak należy.

***

Sam stanęła w miejscu, gdzie poprzednio stał czarodziej.  
-A gdzie ten mądrala, który otworzył ten teleport? – spytała.  
-Ten „mądrala” jest w środku.  
-Cukier. – zaklęła Mierzeja, podwijając rękawy, i zaczęła przeszukiwać podprzestrzeń.

***

Fred i George byli zadowoleni. Udało im się dostać lokal w bardzo ekskluzywnym miejscu i do tego po przystępnej cenie.

***

Coś zaszeleściło. Michał zakrztusił się colą. Deagol zastygł w dziwnej pozie z mieczem gdzieś nad głową.

***

Przeszukiwanie podprzestrzeni nie należy do zadań łatwych i wymaga skupienia. Teleport pozostawia po sobie charakterystyczny ślad. W tym wypadku ślad nie był linią w przestrzeni – był punktem, a to Mierzei całkowicie się nie podobało.

***

Syriusz ubrał się w najbardziej mugolski strój, jaki miał. Uczesał włosy i już miał zamiar wyjść, gdy do piwnicy Chomika wszedł naburmuszony Snape.  
-Z drogi. – poinstruował Łapę Severus, ciskając stertę różnych papierzysk na swoje biurko.  
-Jesteśmy nie w humorku? – spytał Syriusz.  
-Ja to nie ty, pchlarzu, i nie możesz o nas dwóch mówić per „my”, bo nie jesteśmy bliźniakami syjamskimi.  
-Mówiłem o tobie. – Syriusz otworzył drzwi. – Twoja poczta jest w lodówce. Miłego dnia. – i Black poszedł sobie.

***

-Co to jest? – spytał Deagol, spoglądając z bliska w fioletowe ślepia wielkości spodków.  
-Nie ruszaj się, to może cię nie zje. – poradził mu Piecek. – To tylko zbijacz.  
-A co to do jasnej cukiernicy jest ten zbijacz?  
-To wąż polujący nocą. Zbija swoje ofiary z nóg, poczym pożera je…  
-A jak to się zabija? – spytał Deagol, niemalże panikując, gdyż ślepia przysunęły się jeszcze bliżej.  
-Tego się nie zabija. – Michał cofnął się.  
-????  
-To jest pod ochroną. – wyjaśnił.  
-Cukier!

***

Sam siadła na ziemi i zaczęła się intensywnie wpatrywać w miejsce, gdzie niedawno był teleport. Po chwili czas zwolnił dość znacznie. Mierzeja zauważyła błysk srebrnej, owalnej tarczy. Czas praktycznie przestał istnieć, a Sam złorzeczyła w sposób, który mógłby zawstydzić niejednego dokera czy szewca. Po chwili, która w rzeczywistości nie była chwilą, tylko czymś, co można wyrazić jak wielkość równą 10-23 sekundy, czas ruszył z kopyta, nadrabiając zaległości.

***

-Jeszcze wczoraj tu były. – powiedziała Leo, wpatrując się w ekran swojego laptopa. – One były tu jeszcze z rana. Na własne oczy je widziałam!  
-Co się stało? – zainteresował się Teodor, odrywając na chwilę wzrok od pierniczków, których sporo piętrzyło się na talerzyku.  
-Zobacz. – Leośka wskazała na migającą, czerwoną tabelkę.  
-„Zastrzeżone”?  
-I ja nie wiem, jak to obejść.  
-Kurde.

***

-Jest więc pan obywatelem UK? – spytał urzędnik, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie. Łapa nie znosił tego typu ludzi, ale równie bardzo nienawidził samotnych godzin spędzonych w piwnicy Chomika. W sumie to nawet nie siedział tam sam – ale towarzystwo Redgrave’a nikomu nie wychodzi na dobre, szczególnie gdy Brian opowiadał wszystkim o tym, że czuje się zbędny, bo nikt nie chce do zatrudnić.  
-Tak.  
-No to zobaczymy, co pan potrafi.

***

-Następnym razem to wypruję ci flaki. – powiedziała Sam całkowicie spokojnie. – I pozwolę ci tam sczeznąć.  
-Robisz problem, mała. – powiedział czołgista, otwierając klapę.  
-Twój mugolski kolega chyba jednak jest innego zdania. – Mierzeja oparła się wdzięcznie o czołg.  
-Czytasz go! – powiedział pułkownik Kwiatkowski.  
-Ja nie muszę. – odparła Sam. – Strach wyziera mu z oczu. Będę musiała zmodyfikować mu pamięć.  
-Tym mogę zająć się osobiście.  
-Jak pan sobie życzy. – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się. – To pański podwładny i pańska sprawa.

***

Fasola zdjęła z uszu słuchawki walkmana i rozejrzała się po pokoju, który z nieznanych nikomu, a przynajmniej jej, przyczyn opustoszał. Wzruszyła ramionami i poszła na górę. W kuchni była tylko Hermiona. Granger nie przejawiała większego zainteresowania Fasolą – nawet na chwilę nie oderwała wzroku od podręcznika – i rzuciła w Kapłankę Setha tym, co miała pod ręką, a mianowicie jabłkiem. Fasola doszła do wniosku, że najwyraźniej tu też nikogo nie ma, więc wyszła na zewnątrz.  
-Szukasz reszty? – spytała Mama Sam gdzieś z ogródka, a Fasola zidentyfikowała to miejsce gdzieś pomiędzy grządką z burakami a grochem.  
-Yhm.  
-Automatyczny teleport jest na grządce z truskawkami. – Mama Mierzei oznajmiwszy ten fakt przestała interesować się Fasolą.

***

-Gratulujemy. – powiedział beznamiętnym głosem urzędnik. – Oto pański identyfikator i licencja. Oto dane osoby, którą ma pan chronić. – wręczył Łapie teczkę. – A to teleport do miejsca, gdzie pański klient powinien być.  
Zanim zniknął w srebrzystej tarczy teleportu, otworzył teczkę…  
-Sam? – spytał nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi, a pytanie kierując do siebie.

***

George, zmywając naczynia, podśpiewywał wesoło.  
-Od jutra zaczynamy. – powiedział Fred.  
-Tak.  
-Nieźle nam poszło.  
-Oczywiście.  
-I nawet ta góra talerzy nie wygląda tak strasznie.

***

-I co? – spytał Deagol.  
-Co „co”? – Piecek wzruszył ramionami i tym przyciągnął uwagę zbijacza. Wąż wlepił w niego swe spojrzenie.  
-Będziemy tak stać do rana?  
-To zależy.  
-Od czego?  
-Od tego, czy zaatakuje.

***

-I tą norę nazywasz willą?!?!?! – spytał Voldemort nieco poirytowany. Nie doczekał się odpowiedzi. – Glizdogon!!!! – słowo dźwięczało jeszcze chwilę w powietrzu, poczym zapadła cisza. – Glizdogon, łachudro!  
Cisza była jeszcze bardziej bezdźwięczna niż poprzednio – o ile to możliwe.

***

Teleport okazał się teleportem podprzestrzennym, a takich Fasola nie lubiła najbardziej. Rozciąganie czegoś w podprzestrzeń wydało jej się niezbyt dobrym rozwiązaniem.  
Niebo było podobne, tylko w przeciwieństwie do rzeczywistego – cały czas błękitno-fioletowe, a tarcza słoneczna wyglądała tak, jakby miała ochotę zniknąć za linią horyzontu, ale ktoś jej na to nie pozwalał.  
Dziewczyny latały na miotłach całkiem nieźle, ale zdecydowanie za wolno i nie było to tylko wrażenie Fasoli. Usłyszała przelatującą nad sobą Jane.  
-Cukier! Maleńka, szybciej! Rusz się, no proszę!  
Miotła nie miała jednak ochoty współpracować albo też nic w sprawie swojej prędkości nie mogła zrobić.  
Morphea siedziała pod jakimś krzakiem i czyściła topór wojenny. Wydała się nagle Fasoli dziwnie groźna. Di Morte tak zapatrzyła się z nieznanych nawet jej samej przyczyn na ową broń, że dopiero niespodziewany atak bliżej niezidentyfikowanego stworzenia spowodował, że oderwała od niej oczy.  
Coś, co ją zaatakowało, było czarne, wielkie i śmierdziało kotem.  
-Ki pikacz! – dopiero teraz doszła do wniosku, że  
1)stworzenie na nią spadło  
2)przewróciło ją  
3)śmierdzi  
4)najwyraźniej szczerzy kły i ma złe zamiary  
5)to coś na niej leży i jest zdecydowanie za blisko.  
-Zabieraj się, futrzana… - zwierzę wytrzeszczyło na nią swe oczy i pokazało pełne uzębienie.  
-Ratunku? – zasugerowała Fasola.  
Coś świsnęło.  
-Wystraszyłaś moje kociątko. – dobiegł ją głos Ingrid.  
-Jak mi przykro. – zakpiła Morphea, wyciągając topór z pobliskiego drzewa. – Następnym razem postaram się trafić.  
Fasola odetchnęła i wstała.  
-Teraz będę musiała jej szukać. – powiedziała Ingrid oskarżycielskim tonem.  
-Nie mój problem. – stwierdziła filozoficznie Malfoy, ponownie zabierając się za czyszczenie topora.  
-To coś było jej? – spytała Fasola cały czas w stanie szoku.  
-Yhm. Jej kochana pantera.  
-Kochana? Przecież ona była okropna.  
-Przecież widziałaś tylko jej zęby. – powiedziała Morphea.  
-Tak, ale strasznie jechało jej z tego czegoś, co tam miała.

***

Syriusz wylądował na poligonie wojskowym tuż obok wysokiego człowieka w mundurze. Sam była w zasięgu jego wzroku – stała oparta o coś, co mugole nazywali „czołgiem” i chyba miała zamiar zaraz się pokłócić z tym człowiekiem, który siedział na dachu tego pojazdu.  
-A ten to kto? – spytał człek w mundurze, profilaktycznie odsuwając się od Łapy, bo a nóż widelec (łyżka? – dop. Aurora) okaże się okrutnym mordercą albo Bojownikiem O Wolność Z Jakiejś Bliżej Nieznanej Armii Wyzwolenia Kogoś Tam Równie Albo I Mniej Znanego Niż Sama Armia i postanowi wysadzić się w powietrze.  
-Syriusz? – spytała Sam, przenosząc gniewne spojrzenie z czołgisty na Łapę. – Co ty tu robisz?  
-Zostałem twoim ochroniarzem. – powiedział Black, wypinając pierś i prezentując identyfikator przypięty do klapy marynarki.  
Mierzeja podeszła do niego, obejrzała rzeczony powód do dumy i stwierdziła:  
-Niańka jest mi zbędna.  
-Ministerstwo mi cię przydzieliło.  
-To idź na kawę.  
-Myślałem, że… - Łapa chciał coś wytłumaczyć, ale przerwał mu czołgista:  
-Paniusiu, to kiedy…? – ale on również nie dobrnął do końca wypowiedzi.  
-Ty cukrzona góro nieszczęścia! Czemu komuś przerywasz! Może on ma coś ważnego do powiedzenia! Termin przesłuchania w ministerstwie to nie mój problem, nielicencjonowany nielocie! Ja na twoim miejscu nawet bym się nie pytała, tylko wyjechała gdzieś za granicę do jakiejś dżungli na drugiej półkuli!  
-Co się denerwujesz, mała…  
Syriusz zatkał uszy. Jak się okazało, było to bardzo słuszne posunięcie, bo Sam posłużyła się swoim Dziewiczym Głosem i czołgista spadł z pojazdu, a klapa się wygięła.  
-Nie jestem dla ciebie „mała”, łachu!  
Gdy Kwiatkowski otrząsnął się z szoku, odchrząknął, by dodać sobie odwagi.  
-Ehm… czy mogę ci zwrócić uwagę, byś nie znieważała i uszkadzała moich podwładnych.  
-I pojazdów, zapomniał pan dodać. – Sam cały czas była wściekła. – Bo to akurat należy do pańskich obowiązków. Dziękuję za milą współpracę! – i podszedłszy do skody (z której wyleciały szyby, a kierowca cały czas patrzył tępym wzrokiem tam, gdzie kiedyś było okno), wsiadła doń i zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi.  
Syriusz chwycił teczkę, która musiała mu upaść, gdy ratował swój słuch, i usadowił się na tylnej kanapie pojazdu. Mierzeja coś do siebie mamrotała pod nosem, ale dokładnie nie wiedział co, choć był z tego faktu zadowolony, gdyż najprawdopodobniej był to zestaw epitetów pod jego adresem.

***

Deagol patrzył na Piecka, Michał zaś trzymał zbijacza za ogon, a następnie, zakręciwszy młynka unikalnym egzemplarzem zagrożonego gatunku, rzucił nim w las (czytaj: bardzo daleko). Jednak nie sam fakt tak szybkiego pozbycia się owego zwierza, który się przypałętał, spowodował wlepienie wzroku w Piecka. Michał po rzucie tym przez chwilę stał nieruchomo – tylko ciemny kształt…

***

-I to jest to „niedługo”? – spytała poirytowanym tonem Mama Sam. – Jest 22.00, a ty dopiero przyszłaś!  
Mierzeja wysiadła z samochodu i niezaprzeczalnie była zła.  
-To nie moja wina, Mamo! Ten idiota się zapętlił! – kopniakiem otworzyła kurtkę. – Czy ja mu kazałam to zrobić? Nie, ale oczywiście to ja musiałam go wyciągnąć!  
Syriusz wygramolił się z samochodu i wszedł na podwórko Mierzei.  
-A pan to kto? – spytała Mama Sam bardzo nieprzyjemnym dla ucha tonem.  
-Ochrona osobista. – powiedział Łapa, wyciągając jakieś papierzysko i prezentując je w świetle księżyca, którego tarcza była niebezpiecznie blisko osiągnięcia owego krytycznego punktu, nazywanego przez niewtajemniczonych pełnią. – Ministerstwo uznało…  
-Mnie nie interesuje, bo panu powiedział ktoś z ministerstwa, panie…  
-Black.  
-Niestety, to jest teren prywatny, a ja nie życzę sobie gościć pana. – powiedziała Mama Sam i zaklęciem wypchnęła Łapę poza ogrodzenie, poczym zatrzasnęła mu furtkę przed nosem.

***

Deagol przypatrywał się komuś, kto powinien być Pieckiem, ale wyglądał nieco inaczej niż normalnie. Blask księżyca (ludzie, jakież to romantyczne! – dop. Aurora) ułatwił tylko Deagolowi obserwacje.  
-Co ci się stało z włosami? – spytał w końcu.  
Piecek dotknął swoich kłaków, które z założenia powinny być loczkami koloru blond, ale najwyraźniej były czym innym.  
-Cukier. – stwierdził Michał. – Dziś jest dzień przed pełnią, więc to niby normalne.  
Ale co jest normalne? – chciał zapytać Deagol, ale się powstrzymał.

***

-Co tak wyje? – spytała poirytowana Mierzeja, zastanawiając się nad jakimś problemem z dziedziny fizyki.  
-Pies. – powiedział Piotrek.  
-Zamknij się, kundlu! – Sam otworzyła okno i wrzasnęła to w kierunku, z którego dochodził ów dźwięk.  
Wycie ustało. Zadowolona Sam zatrzasnęła okno.

***

-Nazwała mnie kundlem – powiedział Łapa do Lupina.  
Severus musiał, niestety, wysłuchiwać tych zwierzeń ze względu na taką, a nie inną anatomię łóżka. – Więc co miałem zrobić?  
-Zamknąć się. – stwierdził Snape. – I zamknijcie się z łaski swojej.  
-A jej matka – kontynuował niezrażony Black – nie pozwala mi jej pilnować.  
-Miała rację. – powiedział Lupin, ziewając. – I daj mi spać. Jutro mam jakieś spotkanie z kimś tam.  
-Jutro jest pełnia. – zauważył Severus.  
-Trudno. – stwierdził Remus.  
-Jutro jest pełnia, a ja nie mam dla ciebie eliksiru.  
Dało się słyszeć dwugłosowe „Co?!?!?!” i Snape zobaczył rozczochraną głowę Syriusza i bladą twarz Lupina.  
-Jak mogłeś. – powiedział oskarżycielskim tonem Łapa.  
-Zapomniałem i dajcie mi spokój. – wycedził Snape, obracając się do nich plecami.

***

Teodor ziewnął. Do tej pory nie udało mu się włamać do bazy danych ministerstwa. Nie chodziło mu o tę oficjalną, w której Ministerstwo Magii wypisuje jakieś głupoty o podatności na infekcje wirusowe wśród swoich pracowników. Przed nosem miał listę możliwych haseł, obok stało kilka kubków po kawie. W fotelu nieopodal spała Leo.  
-Ja zwariuję. – stwierdził Teodor. Leośka przykryła się szczelniej kocem. – Dlaczego to nie może działać! – uderzył w klawiaturę pięścią (niezbyt mocno, żeby nie uszkodzić sprzętu).  
Czerwona ramka zamigała, zmieniła kolor na zielony i zaskoczony Teodor uzyskał dostęp do tajnych danych polskiego Ministerstwa Magii.  
-Ciekawe… - mruknął. Leo przewróciła się na drugi bok, mamrocząc coś o zapiekance i kawie. Teo wlepił spojrzenie w ekran, na którym widniała olbrzymia baza danych, tylko…  
No właśnie, tylko…  
-Kto to wymyślił! – Teo uderzył w stół, aż podskoczyły liczne kubki. Leo zachrapała przez sen. – „Kryptonim bojowy”?!

***

-Ale co z twoimi włosami? – spytał Deagol, przysuwając świetlny miecz niebezpiecznie blisko twarzy Piecka.  
-No co? – Michał odgarnął z czoła proste blond włosy.  
-Twoje włosy. – powiedział Deagol takim tonem, jakby chciał zaraz dźgnąć Piecka.  
-Są proste. – powiedział Michał. – Każdy półdemon ma taką noc, gdy ujawnia się jego człowiecza natura.  
-Półdemon? – Deagol cofnął się o krok. – Ty jesteś półdemonem?  
-A to nie widać na pierwszy rzut oka? – zdziwił się Michał.


	5. Chapter 5

-Wstawać! – poinformowała wszystkich Sam, schodząc z góry z tacą drożdżówek i dzbankiem kawy pod pachą. – 5.31! Ruszać się! – postawiła wszystko na stole.  
Z pokojów w różnym tempie zaczęły się wysypywać różnego rodzaju postacie w różnym stopniu odziane i zazwyczaj rozczochrane. Coś przebiegło Sam koło nóg, potknęło się o stopę Mierzei i wylądowało na podłodze, głośno dzwoniąc. Jungfrau schyliła się i podniosła małe, pluszowe coś, co dzwoniło, i beczało, i wydawało z siebie masę różnych dźwięków, przy czym próbowało się wyrwać.  
-Thrill – oczy Sam miotały pioruny i błyskawice, poszukując blondynki mniej-więcej swojego wzrostu. Znalazłszy ją, wskazała w jej kierunku ręką, w której dzierżyła stworzenie.  
-Co? – spytała Thrill, przecierając zaspane oczęta.  
-To. – Mierzeja rzuciła w nią brzęczącym obecnie pluszakiem i trafiła.  
-Znalazłaś! – ucieszyła się Thrill, ściskając owcę, aż jej oczka wyszły na wierzch.  
-Nie, nie znalazłam. – powiedziała Mierzeja, nalewając kawy. – Potknęło się o mnie. A tak właściwie to czemu to nie jest w tym pokoju po lewej? – wskazała na odpowiednie drzwi.  
-Bo to nie żyje. – wyjaśniła Thrill, częstując swoją owcę drożdżówką.  
-A co niby robi? – spytała poirytowana Mierzeja.  
-Beczy. – powiedziała Hermiona, pochłaniając drożdżówkę. – Beczy i słychać to przez ścianę, a teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, to muszę się uczyć. – i wyszła.  
-To ma być tam. – wycedziła Mierzeja i poszła na górę.  
-Dlaczego? – spytała Thrill, ale nikt jej nie odpowiedział.

***

Teodor przetarł swe zaspane oczęta. Światło padające na jego twarz (a źródłem niego był tylko i wyłącznie laptop) uwydatniało jeszcze czerwony kolor zapuchniętych oczu wampira.  
Leo otworzyła prawe oko.  
-Czy możemy już przestać spiskować w mojej piwnicy? – spytała.  
-Jeszcze dziesięć minut. – Teo przeglądał jakieś dane. – I zrób mi kawy.  
-A która jest? – Leośka otworzyła niechętnie lewe oko i wstała z fotela.  
-7.20. – powiedział wampir obojętnym tonem.  
-Zaspałam! – wrzasnęła Leo i pognała schodami na górę, pozostawiając Teodora w stanie szoku.  
-I czym ona się przejmuje. – Restaud niechętnie wyłączył laptopa i, zapakowawszy go do teczki, powlókł się w kierunku wyjścia. Gdy tylko otworzył drzwi, zalała go fala słonecznego światła. Teodor wyciągnął z kieszeni pogniecionej marynarki swe antysłoneczne okulary i miał zamiar podążyć ścieżką między rabatkami z bliżej nieznanymi okazami równie nieznanych wampirowi roślin znajdujących się zapewne pod ścisłą ochroną prawną, gdy dopadła go Leo.  
-Odwieziesz mnie, bo się spóźnię. – poinformowała go, wymachując obydwiema kończynami chwytnymi, przy czym w prawej trzymała notatki (w zastraszającej ilości dwóch segregatorów), a w lewej szczotkę do włosów, którą jednocześnie próbowała wykorzystać do celów zgodnych z instrukcją obsługi. – No co się patrzysz!  
-Przyzwyczajam się. – powiedział wampir, zamykając drzwi. – A ty się nie denerwuj, bo ci się zmarszczki porobią.  
-Moje zmarszczki – moja sprawa. – poinformowała go Leośka, wypychając Teodora za furtkę. – I odpalaj to swoja auto, bo się spóźnię naprawdę. No co? – spytała, widząc, że Teodor wlepia wzrok w miejsce, gdzie powinny być koła, ale najwyraźniej ich tam nie było.  
-Cukier! – stwierdził Teodor. – Cukier! Co za cukier ukradł mi koło!

***

-Dziś na pierwszej godzinie mamy Zapoznanie Się Z Elektrycznym I Nie Tylko Sprzętem Mugoli. – poinformowała Rona Sam. – Tak i na nieszczęście to jest na grupy i to na takie, jakie mamy na fizyce, więc tak jesteś w mojej grupie. – i Mierzeja poszła schodami w dół, by dotrzeć do piwnicy, gdzie w pracowni E2 odbywały się zajęcia.  
-Ale ja jej o nic nie pytałem. – powiedział Ron, gdy tylko Sam zniknęła z pola widzenia.  
-A może intensywnie o tym myślałeś? – zasugerowała Hermiona znad podręcznika do historii.  
-Nie.  
-Bo ty po prostu nie myślisz, Weasley. – powiedział Malfoy.  
Crabe i Goyle zarechotali.  
-O to raczej możnaby posądzać twoich goryli, Malfoy. – odparł Harry.  
-Ciebie, bliznowaty, nikt o zdanie nie pyta ani nie zaprasza cię do rozmowy. – Draco wyraźnie szukał problemów i chyba je znalazł.  
Mirtle, Bu i Chomik podeszły do nich niezauważone i zaczęły się przysłuchiwać, ale przybycie przedstawicielek gospodarzy nic nie zmieniło. Malfoy w dalszym ciągu patrzył z nienawiścią na Pottera, Weasleya i Granger.  
-Ehm. – zasugerowała Chomik. – Jesteśmy przy gabinecie dyrektora. – wskazała na drzwi z wielką tabliczką „Dyrektor B. Staff” oraz mniejszą „dyr. Albus Dumbledore” oraz jeszcze mniejszą „Sekretariat”.  
-Nikt cię o nic nie pytał, szlamo. – wycedził Malfoy.  
-Jeśli chcecie się kłócić, to idźcie gdzie indziej. – powiedziała Bu.  
-Malfoy, z drogi! – poradziła Jaella, wychodząc z sekretariatu i wpadając wprost w lepkie ręce złego humoru i w spory tłum przy okazji.  
Nie zrobiło to jednak wrażenia na Draco i jego świcie, która cały czas rechotała.  
-Czy ty zawsze musisz się zachowywać, jak sto procent idioty? – spytała Mirtle.  
-Otaczają mnie same szlamy i niedołęgi. – orzekł ni z tego ni z owego Draco.  
-Ależ nie tylko. – powiedziała Ingrid. – Jestem jeszcze…  
-Hej! Ty! – Sam wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec w Malfoya. – Co ty za głupoty opowiadasz? I gdzie jest twoja Pansy Parkinson? I co się tu właściwie dzieje?  
Nie muszę chyba przypominać, że wszyscy odsunęli się z linii ognia, mając nadzieję, że pozostaną niezauważeni i im się upiecze (ciasto? – dop. Aurora). Stupborn spojrzała na Sam z nieskrywaną nienawiścią, co Mierzeja zignorowała.  
-Moje serce… - zaczął Draco, ale Jungfrau przerwała mu definitywnie.  
-Jeśli chcesz się nam tu chwalić, jakież to tajemnice skrywa twoje serce, to życzę ci powodzenia. A wy chyba powinniście się rozejść. – zasugerowała Mierzeja, ale jakoś nikt się nie ruszył.  
-Chodźmy. – poradził Piecek, przepychając się do przodu i szybko schodząc na dół.  
Reszta podążyła za nim. Wszyscy oprócz Pottera i Malfoya, a ci stali naprzeciw siebie z minami sugerującymi, ze zaraz któryś wyciągnie różdżkę.  
Sam westchnęła – głośno i wyraźnie.  
-Co wam znowu odbija?  
-Żądam… - wypowiedź Pottera przerwało wtargnięcie do budynku wielkiego czarnego psa, który zręcznie uniknął schwytania przez ochronę i w zaskakująco szybkim tempie dotarł do Sam, poczym usiadł u jej stóp. – Żądam satysfakcji. – wycedził w końcu Potter, przyglądając się podejrzliwie psu.  
-A z jakiegoż to powodu? – spytała Sam głosem pełnym fałszywej słodyczy. – I kogo wyzywasz na pojedynek, jeśli wolno wiedzieć? Chyba nie mnie, Harry.  
-Potter, zginiesz. – poinformował go Malfoy.  
Czarne psisko zaszczekało głośno, zezując groźnie na Draco.  
Ochrona w postaci pana Edzia dotarła w końcu do osobnika, który przebywał tu nielegalnie.  
-Samantho, tu nie wolno przyprowadzać zwierząt. – zauważył.  
-Ale to nie moje. – powiedziała Mierzeja zgodnie z prawdą.  
-Będę w takim razie musiał wezwać straż miejską. – i ochroniarz wszedł do sekretariatu.  
-I widzisz, co narobiłeś. – wycedziła Mierzeja. – Taka z ciebie, kurde, cukrzona ochrona, jak ze mnie nie wiem co.  
-Papryka konserwowa? – podsunęła Mirtle, która akurat podążała w kierunku sklepiku i nawet nie zwolniła, mijając Mierzeję.  
-Policzymy się, Malfoy. – powiedział Potter, mając nadzieję, że Draco go słyszy, bo ostatnio wbijał spojrzenie w Sam, co ta ignorowała, co z kolei powodowało spadek samooceny u Malfoya, ale o tym ostatnim Harry nie mógł wiedzieć. – Nigdy już nikogo nie nazwiesz szlamą.  
-Potter, nie myślałam, że jesteś na tyle okrutny, by wyrywać komuś język. – poinformowała go Mierzeja i, odwróciwszy się doń plecami i usiadłszy na poręczy schodów, zjechała w dół.  
-Dziś po szóstej lekcji – wycedził Malfoy, wypatrując Sam w dole.

***

Ron nie mógł się skupić. Z pierwszej lekcji zapamiętał tylko tyle, że prąd to inny rodzaj magii, który powoduje, że lampy świecą, a inne sprzęty pracują. Podobno niezbędne są też gniazdka… ale Ron już nie zastanawiał się nad zagadnieniami ze świata mugoli. Jego nieskomplikowany umysł pochłonięty był przewidywaniem taktyki pojedynku Harry’ego i Draco.

***

Syriusz zwiał, zanim pojawili się strażnicy miejscy. Nie lubił ich. Mieli dziwny zwyczaj podkradania się do niego i zaczynania rozmowy od „dobry piesek”, poczym próbowali chwycić Łapę za obrożę, co mu się już zupełnie nie podobało.

***

Voldemort zdążył już urządzić się w trzech pokojach na piętrze. Wystrój owych pomieszczeń zmienili jacyś bliżej nieznani robotnicy, którzy nie żądając zapłaty wynieśli się poprzedniego dnia o trzeciej po południu, zapowiadając jednocześnie swój powrót dnia następnego o godzinie 10.00. Nie to było jednak najgorsze.  
Do wieści wręcz okropnych można zaliczyć list, który dziś rano znalazł pod drzwiami. Teraz papierzysko to leżało na biurku, a Voldemort patrzył na nie z niesmakiem. Pogrubiony nagłówek byłby doskonale widoczny, nawet gdyby Czarny Pan usiadł w odległości dwa razy większej, a głosił on: „Nasz Wielki Czarny Panie”, poczym ta sama ręka skreśliła następujące słowa: „nie możemy podjąć decyzji bez Twojej zgody, więc przyjedziemy w sobotę, zachowując wszelkie środki ostrożności. Ś…cy.”  
Voldemort zaczął się zastanawiać, czy przypadkiem nie amputować Lucjuszowi rąk, gdyż to jego podejrzewał o napisanie tego listu.  
Zupełnie jak dzieci. – pomyślał Czarny Pan. – Zostawić ich na chwilę samych, to mnożą problemy i prawie natychmiast potrzebują wsparcia.  
-Glizdogon! – warknął Czarny Pan. – Glizdogon! Gdzieżeś polazł, zacukrzony głąbie!  
Nikt mu nie odpowiedział.

***

-Nie ma babki od biologii. – powiedziała Chomik takim tonem, jakby to było coś strasznego. – I mamy zastępstwo z jakąś Stęporek. – dodała.  
-Nie przejmuj się, Chomiczyno. – Piecek położył rękę na jej ramieniu. – Może twoja naj…  
Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika zdzieliła Michała podręcznikiem od biologii oraz materiałami dodatkowymi.  
-Ała! Za co to? – spytał Piecek, masując obolałą łepetynę.  
-Za niewinność. – odparła Mirtle znad jakiejś bliżej nieznanej lektury.  
-Ale co ja takiego zrobiłem? – dopytywał się dalej Michał.  
-Ty doskonale wiesz, o co ci chodziło. – wycedziła Chomik, zakopując się w swoich notatkach oraz dodatkowych notatkach na tematy nadobowiązkowe.  
-O, dzwonek! – ucieszyła się Bu.  
-Ale nie ma facetki – stwierdziła Chomik.  
Nagle jakieś stworzenie z rozwianym włosem przebiegło obok dziewczyn, potknęło się na prostej drodze i wpadło na DUMa, upuszczając przy okazji dwa segregatory i klucze, które trafiły w Mirtle.  
-Ała! – wydarła się Andy, ostrożnie wyciągając owe klucze z włosów.  
-O! To nasza pomoc medyczna. – powiedziała Bu, wskazując na Leo.  
Sam wyciągnęła nos z czasopisma naukowego „Jor Kociołek”, popatrzyła na zaistniałą sytuację i powróciła do czytania.  
-Przepraszam, panie profesorze Snape. – powiedziała Leo, zbierając notatki.  
-Chyba mnie z kimś mylisz. – powiedział DUM.  
-To jest profesor Jemiołowski. – wyjaśniła Sam, pomagając Leo pozbierać to, co obecnie fruwało po całym korytarzu.  
-To to nie jest profesor Snape?  
-Mimo łudzącego podobieństwa są pewne różnice. – powiedziała Sam. – Kiedy zobaczysz, to zrozumiesz, dlaczego nazywamy go Dnem Upadku Moralnego.  
-To twoje. – powiedziała Mirtle, wręczając Leośce klucze i odchodząc z obrażoną miną.

***

-I co ja niby mam z nimi robić? – spytała Leo samą siebie. – I kto mnie do jasnej cukiernicy wpisał na listę zastępstw, przecież ja się nie nadaję!  
Otworzyła dziennik i zaczęła odczytywać chaotycznie skonstruowaną listę celem sprawdzenia, ileż to osób zdezerterowało.  
-Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika Chomik?  
Łapka Chomiczyny wystrzeliła w górę.  
-Beatrycze Urszula Masłowska?  
-Jestem! – krzyknęła Bu, przerywając na chwilę wyzywanie Piecka od głąbów.  
-Draco Malfoy?  
-Obecny. – powiedział, patrząc z nienawiścią na Pottera.  
-Ronald Weasley?  
-Jestem. – Ron, wstając, potrącił Crabe’a.  
-Samantha Ann Michelle… Konstancja Łucja…  
-Obecna. – przerwała jej Mierzeja.  
-Dużo masz tych drugich imion. – zauważyła Leo.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. W tym momencie rozległo się donośne pukanie i do pracowni biologicznej wtargnął sporych rozmiarów tłum, na którego czele stała Morphea Malfoy. Uwieszona jej ramienia była Patiinka, a cała reszta stanowiła malownicze tło.  
-My mamy wpisane z panią zastępstwo. – poinformowała Leośkę Morphea.  
-Eee… co?  
-No, mamy tu z panią zastępstwo. – zza ramienia Malfoy wychyliła się Fasola.  
-To co ja mam z wami robić? – spytała już na głos Leo, dla której problem stanowiło wymyślenie tematu dla jednej klasy, a co dopiero mówić o dwóch, z czego jedną wrzeszczącą, słuchającą obecnie Cob Cof, do tego stojącą w drzwiach i składającą się z gimnazjalistów. – Nawet nie mam gdzie was posadzić.  
-Już pani ma. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła przed siebie obie dłonie, wycelowała w najbliższa ścianę i ta rozciągnęła się, ukazując przestrzeń umeblowaną adekwatnie do sytuacji.  
-Rozszerzanie przestrzenne metodą Kranza poziom 7. – powiedziała Hermiona. – A wy co się gapicie?  
Gimnazjaliści usiedli. Draco próbował jednocześnie patrzeć na Sam z miłością, a na Pottera z nienawiścią, co nie bardzo mu wychodziło.  
Ropucha Neville’a wygramoliła się z kieszeni właściciela i wskoczyła na ławkę. Longbottom tradycyjnie tego nie zauważył, co stworzenie wykorzystało, by przeskoczyć na sąsiednią ławkę. Pech chciał, że właśnie tam siedziała Ingrid Vanessa Yulia Stupborn i to na jej zeszycie od biologii wylądowała Teodora.  
-Aaa! Żaba! – wydarła się Ingrid.  
Wraz z nią siedział Draco, co było jeszcze większym przejawem braku przychylności losu, gdyż Malfoy chwycił podręcznik i uderzył nim ropuchę, na co Ingrid zareagowała:  
-Pobrudziłeś mi zeszyt tym obrzydliwym czymś, co na nim rozpłaszczyłeś!  
Neville spojrzał w lewo i zobaczył, jak Malfoy wyciera podręcznik o sweter Goyle’a (ten ostatni był na tyle głupi, że nie protestował).  
-Co żeś zrobił, głąbie! – naskoczyła na Draco Ingrid, próbując strzepnąć żabę z zeszytu.  
-Teodora! – krzyknął Neville. Zerwał się z krzesła, pobladł i na powrót na nim usiadł.  
-Pozbyłem się problemu. – Draco wskazał na rozpłaszczonego płaza.  
-Zabiłeś ją. – orzekł Neville głosem pełnym czegoś bardzo wyraźnego, a co trudno jest zdefiniować.  
-Jeszcze nie. – stwierdziła Leo, zabrawszy Teodorę z zeszytu Ingrid. – Tylko ją ogłuszyłeś.  
-Jaka szkoda. – sarknął Draco. – A już myślałem…  
-Zamknij się. – poinformowała Malfoya Mierzeja.  
-Ty mnie już nie kochasz. – orzekł Draco całkowicie na temat.  
-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś tego do tej pory, to twój problem. – powiedziała Bu.  
-Czego nie zauważyłem, szlamo?  
-Mógłbyś zaprzestać działalności, mającej na celu obrażanie ludzi? – spytała Sam.  
-Dla ciebie wszystko. – powiedział Draco, robiąc maślane oczęta do Mierzei, co ta zignorowała.  
Ingrid patrzyła na Sam jak na potencjalne zagrożenie.  
-Draco! – ten głos należał niezaprzeczalnie do Morphey, więc nie mógł go zignorować. – Jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak idiota, to będę zmuszona napisać do twojego ojca!  
-Jak miło, że zaznaczyłaś, że to nie twój ojciec. – wycedził Malfoy.  
-Czy mógłbyś nie wyciągać swoich problemów rodzinnych na forum klasy, a raczej dwóch klas? – spytała Leo, potrząsając żabą, która zaczęła zdradzać pewne oznaki życia.  
Draco naburmuszył się, co Leośce bardzo odpowiadało, bo po chwili odchrząknęła i spytała:  
-Czy jakieś zagadnienie z dziedziny biologii stanowi dla was problem?  
Zanim Chomik zdołała podnieść rękę, Mauzol spytał:  
-W jaki sposób określić płeć żaby?  
-Tylko nie to. – jęknęła Fasola, osuwając się na ławkę. – On znowu z tymi żabami, a myślałam, że mu przeszło…  
-Trzeba wpuścić do terrarium dwie żaby oznaczone. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Aby oznaczyć żabę należy ją rozciąć, sprawdzić i zszyć. – dodała Bu.  
-A że taka operacja może się skończyć dla płaza tragicznie, należy zastosować jakąś inną metodę. – powiedziała Chomik.  
-Albo wziąć inną żabę. – powiedziała Sam. – Samczyki niektórych gatunków robią się niebieskie, gdy…  
Zadźwięczał dzwonek. Sam przerwała, spakowała się i wyszła.  
-Zadowolony? – spytała Fasola z premedytacją nadeptując na nogę swemu bratu.  
-Ona nie dokończyła. – orzekł. – I zabieraj tego glana z mojej stopy, siostra, bo się wkurzę.  
Leo stała na środku z nieco głupią miną i Teodorą w ręce.

***

-Cały czas nie ma babki od matmy. – powiedziała Mirtle. – To oznacza…  
-Eliksiry! – poinformowała ją rozentuzjazmowanym tonem Chomik.  
-Nie. – powiedziała Sam.  
-Znowu się skradałaś! – naskoczyła na nią Bu.  
-Mamy zastępstwo z profesorem Dumbledorem i Snapem. – kontynuowała niezrażona Mierzeja. – W sali E2. I mamy jakąś zmianę w planie.

***

-Zebraliśmy się tutaj – zaczął Dumbledore – by poinformować was, że przywracamy rywalizację domów. Od dzisiaj nauczyciele mogą dodawać oraz odejmować punkty wszystkim uczniom.  
-Dlaczego? – spytała Bu.  
-Musimy w jakiś sposób zmobilizować was do nauki. – to powiedziawszy Dumbledore wyszedł, pozostawiając klasę na pastwę Snape’a.  
Severus uśmiechnął się i oznajmił głosem charakterystycznym dla siebie w tego typu sytuacjach:  
-Potter do odpowiedzi.  
-Ja nie rozumiem. – powiedział Deagol do Hermiona. – O jakie domy chodzi?  
-Zamknij się. – poradziła Granger, ale było już za późno. Snape utkwił swe spojrzenie w Deagolu, poczym wycedził:  
-Mamy tu jeszcze jednego ochotnika. Do tablicy!  
W tym momencie zadźwięczał dzwonek telefonu komórkowego.  
Severus rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu kolejnej ofiary i zatrzymał wzrok na Sam, która w tej chwili wyciągnęła z plecaka swój telefon komórkowy i podejrzliwie się mu przyglądała.  
-Dlaczego nie wyłączyłaś tego cukrzonego telefonu? – spytała Chomik gdzieś między drugim a trzecim taktem marsza pogrzebowego Chopina.  
-Wyłączyłam. – odparła Mierzeja.  
-Search do odpowiedzi. – powiedział Severus.  
Mierzeja wstała, podeszła do tablicy i zajęła miejsce między Harrym a Deagolem (przy czym ten ostatni odsunął się od niej, jakby oczekując ataku). Komórka pozostawiona sama sobie na ławce cały czas wygrywała utwór żałobny.  
-Zrób coś z tym. – poradził Mierzei Snape.  
-A mogę odebrać?  
-Zrób cokolwiek.

***

George z zadowoleniem przyjrzał się kolorowemu szyldowi w Pasażu Handlowym przy stacji Metro Politechnika. „Magiczne Dowcipy Weasleyów”, widoczne tylko dla magów, były już niemalże wyposażone i gotowe, by powitać swoich klientów.  
-To doskonała lokalizacja. – powiedział Fred, stając obok brata i również przyglądając się szyldowi. – A obok mamy kawiarnię „F.S.W. Dibblerowicz”, również magiczną.  
-Chyba opłacało się tu przyjechać. – George z czułością godną nie mam pojęcia kogo pogłaskał ścianę pawilonu.

***

-Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. – poinformował Pottera Snape. – Gdybyś był w Hogwarcie, to zdawałbyś w tym roku Owutemy. Jesteś zerem, Potter.  
Ręka Chomika wystrzeliła w górę.  
-Słucham? – warknął Miszczunio.  
-Przepraszam, panie profesorze, ale to podlega pod artykuł czwarty kodeksu ucznia. Nie może go pan obrażać.  
-Przepraszam. – powiedział Snape wcale nie zmieszany. – Gryffindor traci kolejne pięć punktów. – wskazał na Chomika. – I kolejne dziesięć. – wskazał na Deagola.  
-Ale on nie jest z Gryffindoru – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Mirtle! – zagrzmiał Snape. – Jakby nie był z Gryffindoru, to co on by tu robił?  
-Uczył się? – spytała Sam, wchodząc. Telefon już nie wył. – On tu przyjechał na wymianę, bo reszta naszej klasy pojechała do jego szkoły nie wiem gdzie, ale w każdym razie daleko, i niestety nie może pan również odejmować punktów Gryffindorowi, bo Chomik była, ale nie jest Gryfonką, panie profesorze.  
-A ja ją mam na liście Gryffindoru. – powiedział Snape. – I pannę Mirtle, i Masłowską, a ciebie na liście Slytherinu.  
Mierzeję zatkało, co się nieczęsto zdarza.  
-Masz szlaban. – stwierdził Snape.  
-Niech pan tego nie robi, profesorze. – Draco wstał. – Niech pan da szlaban mi, nie jej.  
-Malfoy, przestań zachowywać się jak idiota. – wycedził Snape. – Właśnie daję szlaban pannie Granger i przez nią Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. Jeśli moje lekcje cię nudzą – tu zwrócił się do Hermiony – to możesz wyjść, a nie czytać coś pod ławką. Proszę mi to oddać.  
Hermiona niechętnie oddała podręcznik od historii.  
-I będę chyba musiał napisać uwagę pannie Mirtle. – wycedził Severus.  
Andy popatrzyła na niego dziwnie i nie przerywała opowiadanie czegoś na ucho Bu.  
-Może poinformujesz nas, o czym teraz rozmawiasz? – wycedził Snape.  
Mirtle odchrząknęła, wstała i głośno powiedziała:  
-I wówczas odcięłam mu nos i wbiłam miecz w oko jego sąsiadowi i mu ucho samo odpadło.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami i zagłębiła się w lekturze podręcznika.  
Zadźwięczał dzwonek.  
-Mirtle, dzienniczek. – powiedział Snape.

***

Dementorka była chyba w swoim żywiole – narzekała na zachowanie klasy.  
-Profesor Snape nie był zadowolony z waszego zachowania. – Dementorka stanęła za biurkiem. – Andy, nie sądziłam, że ty będziesz się zachowywać w taki sposób. Jak już mówiłam, należy wyłączyć głos w telefonie, gdy udajemy się na zajęcia. – spojrzała na Mierzeję, co ta ostatnia zignorowała, gdyż obecnie pisała coś w swoim brudnopisie. – Nie rozumiem również twojego zachowania, Deagolu.  
-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłem.  
-Zrobiłeś. – wycedził Malfoy. – Urodziłeś się.  
-Jak ty się nazywasz… - Dementorka odszukała odpowiednie nazwisko na liście. – A, Draco. Z łaski swojej racz zachować złośliwe uwagi na przerwę. Profesor Snape wyraził również ubolewanie – Dementorka podjęła wątek. – że panna Granger zajmuje się historią na jego zajęciach.  
Hermiona zrobiła się czerwona.  
-Zachowanie twoje, Weroniko – Dementorka specjalnie posłużyła się piątym imieniem Chomika – wprawiło profesora Snape’a w zdumienie, mnie również.  
Chomik zaczęła mamrotać coś do siebie pod nosem.  
-Przynoszenie zwierząt do szkoły jest zabronione. – Dementorka popatrzyła na Neville’a. – Jeśli jednak znajdą się one na terenie naszej placówki, to nie należy próbować ich uśmiercić – spojrzała na Draco – ani wrzeszczeć. – utkwiła wzrok w Ingrid. – Jeśli już sobie wszystko wyjaśniliśmy, to dzisiejszy temat lekcji brzmi „Filozofia romantyczna” i przestańcie w końcu gadać, tylko to sobie zanotujcie.

***

-Nie robiliście notatek. – poinformowała Hermiona Rona i Harry’ego.  
-Nieprawda. – oburzył się ten przedostatni. – Zapisałem temat i pojęcia. – i pokazał zeszyt.  
-Co to jest „panteryzm”? – spytała Jaella, zaglądając Granger przez ramię.  
-To pogląd głoszący, że Bóg jest wszystkim. – powiedział Ron.  
-Czy jesteś pewien, że o to chodziło?  
-A czy to pojęcie znaczy coś innego?

***

Syriusz siedział przed szkołą i przyglądał się swoim łapom. Ochroniarz już dwa razy go przegonił.  
-Trudno. – pomyślał, transmutując się. Poprawił włosy, które rano mama Chomika zaplotła mu w warkocz, by nie powiewały na wietrze i nie kołtuniły się jak nieboskie stworzenie. Musiała to zrobić, gdyż Lupin poszedł gdzieś bladym światem, a Łapa skomlałby do skutku pod drzwiami.  
Wszedł do szkoły i momentalnie został zatrzymany przez pana Edzia.  
-Dzień dobry. – zagadnął ochroniarz. – Pan do kogo?  
Syriusz podał pierwsze nazwisko, jakie przyszło mu do głowy.  
-Do Severusa Snape’a.

***

Informatyka zapowiadała się ciekawie chociażby dlatego, że część ludzi nie miała pojęcia o komputerach.  
-Naciśnij ten przycisk. – Harry wskazał na zielony guzik z napisem „start”.  
-Łoo! – powiedział Ron, gdy ekran zajaśniał nieznanym mu dotąd blaskiem i pojawiły się bliżej niezidentyfikowane rzędy cyfr.  
-Dziś zajmiemy się algorytmami. – powiedziała nauczycielka.

***

-Po co tu przyszedłeś?! – wycedził Snape.  
-Musiałem się tu dostać. – powiedział Łapa z przekonaniem.  
-Ale po co? – Snape utkwił w nim swe spojrzenie.  
-Bo mam jej pilnować.  
-To dlaczego do mnie przyszedłeś? – Severus nie bardzo wiedział, o co chodzi.  
-Bo inaczej on by mnie nie wpuścił. – Łapa wskazał na pana Edzia, który uważnie i podejrzliwie mu się przypatrywał.  
-Ja mu się nie dziwię. – Snape uśmiechnął się. – Szczerze mówiąc, mógłbyś zdjąć tą obrożę, bo ona raczej nie pasuje do twojej wygniecionej marynarki.  
Syriusz dotknął szyi, poczym powiedział:  
-Zrobiła to!  
-Kto? – zainteresował się Snape.  
-Sam! – to powiedziawszy, Syriusz chwycił za skórzaną pętlę i najwyraźniej zamierzał jej się pozbyć, ale obroża pozostała nieczuła na jego zabiegi.  
-„Łapa. Tel. 582-77-99” – Snape przeczytał informacje na blaszce przyczepionej najwyraźniej na stałe do obroży Syriusza i zapewne do samego Syriusza też. – Ona ma teraz informatykę w E2, tam na dole. – wskazał w odpowiednim kierunku. – Idź i waruj pod drzwiami.

***

Sam wyszła z sali informatycznej i wpadła na Syriusza, który próbował ściągnąć z szyi obrożę.  
-A ty tu czego? – spytała niezbyt uprzejmie, zbierając książki, które jej się rozsypały.  
-Pilnuję cię, ty niegrzeczna…  
-Kto?!  
-Co „kto?”?  
-Miałeś zamiar powiedzieć „dziewczynko”.  
-Czytasz mnie. – powiedział Syriusz, odbierając Sam plecak.  
-Co robisz? – spytała, próbując nie oddać Łapie swoich świeżo pozbieranych z podłogi notatek.  
-Zabieram twój plecak i ciebie do domu. – Syriusz miał nadzieję, że Mierzeja nie będzie protestować, ale, niestety, znając Sam, powinien wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że jest ona nieprzewidywalna.  
-Ja mam jeszcze chór. – poinformowała go Mierzeja. Wręczyła Łapie plecaki Chomika i Mirtle, poczym pomaszerowała w kierunku biblioteki.  
-Ale dlaczego? – spytał, próbując ją dogonić, ale drzwi przeszkodziły mu w osiągnięciu zamierzonego celu.  
Bu litościwie otworzyła wrota (piekieł? – dop. Aurora) i Łapa obładowany niczym wielbłąd sunący przez złociste i lotne piaski pustyni, która zachwycając swym pięknem porażała jednocześnie podróżnika mnogością zagrożeń, czyhającą na niego po śmierci wiernego dromadera (coś się chyba podmiot po drodze zmienił… - dop. Aurora) przekroczył próg i wówczas został zatrzymany przez Panią Bibliotekarkę.  
-A pan tu czego? – spytała, przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie.  
Zauważył różdżkę wystającą z jej kieszeni…  
-Inspekcja Terenowego Oddziału Szkół Magicznych. – wymyślał na poczekaniu Syriusz, machając przed nosem facetki swoim identyfikatorem i mając nadzieję, że nie zauważy napisu niezgodnego z wymyślonym na poczekaniu organem Ministerstwa Magii.  
-A co pan kontroluje? – Bibliotekarka uważnie się mu przyglądała.  
-Czytelnię oczywiście. – Łapa się wyprostował. – Czyżby wątpiła pani w moje uprawnienia? – poczym wypatrzywszy Sam przy jednym ze stolików podążył w jej kierunku.  
Bibliotekarka wzruszyła ramionami.

***

-I zobaczcie! – powiedziała Mirtle, pokazując dzienniczek.  
-„Pańska córka opowiada głupoty na moich zajęciach. Proszę coś z tym zrobić, bo będę zmuszony powiadomić odpowiednie instytucje. Severus Snape” – przeczytała Chomik.  
-Jakie kroki? – zainteresowała się Sam, wypatrując czegoś za oknem.  
-Odpowiednie. – powiedziała Bu. – Co tam zobaczyłaś?  
-Ci idioci naprawdę chcą się pojedynkować. – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
-Co porabiacie? – spytał Syriusz, podchodząc do nich i zrzucając brzemię swych umęczonych ramion.  
-Mój telefon! – Sam rzuciła się k’swemu plecakowi.  
-Moje śniadanie! – Chomik uczyniła to samo.  
-To jest biblioteka. – zauważyła Bibliotekarka.  
-Co oni robią? – spytała Sam, kierując owo zapytanie ku Bu, która uważnie przyglądała się rozwojowi wypadków na dziwnie opustoszałym podwórcu szkolnym („Potop” się chyba mnie nieszczęsnej udziela. – dop. Aurora).  
-Odmierzają przepisową liczbę kroków. – poinformowała ją Beatrycze Urszula.  
-Cukier! – stwierdziła Sam i wymaszerowała z biblioteki, powiewając swą szopą.  
Syriusz niewiele myśląc wziął jej plecak i ruszył w kierunku drzwi.

***

-Zabiję cię, Potter. – stwierdził Malfoy, przyjmując pozycję bojową.  
Słoneczko przygrzewało niemiłosiernie i żadnego zbłąkanego obłoku dostrzec nie zdołałbyś spoglądając tego dnia na soczyście błękitny nieboskłon (No nie! Teraz Orzeszkowa i jej „Nad Niemnem” – dop. Aurora).  
-Spróbuj. – powiedział Harry.  
-Zostaną z ciebie tylko strzępy!  
-To nieprzyzwoite. – orzekła Mirtle, sadowiąc się na murku okalającym coś, co z założenia miało być trawnikiem, ale chyba nim nie było, tuż obok Bu i Chomika.  
-A wy tu czego, szlamy? – spytał Draco.  
-Miałeś nie nazywać nikogo szlamą, Malfoy!  
-Zamknij się Potter, bo nie ciebie pytałem! – Malfoy robił się zły. – Odpowiadajcie, szlamy!  
Mirtle ziewnęła.  
-Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz obrażać ludzi? – głos należał do Sam, która do tej pory stała przez nikogo niezauważona i opierała się o jedną ze ścian szlachetnej instytucji, jaką jest szkoła.  
-I ty przeciwko mnie? – spytał Draco, poczym dodał: - Ani waż się wtrącać.  
-Nie zamierzam. – Sam uśmiechnęła się paskudnie. – Jak chcecie się wzajemnie pozabijać, to ja nie zamierzam przerywać wam tej wątpliwej przyjemności.

***

Teo siedział w gabinecie lekarskim i przeglądał się temu, co miał przed sobą, a mianowicie ekranowi laptopa.  
-Jaki ona może mieć kryptonim bojowy? – spytał.  
-A skąd ja mam niby to wiedzieć? – Leo wstała zza biurka. – Co ja dobra wróżka jestem?  
-Wymyśl coś.  
-To nie mój problem, to ty masz uratować świat.  
-Ale mogłabyś.  
-A co to? – Leonette wskazała na liczne zakładki. – O, patrz! Tu możesz wybrać kategorię. – wyrwała mu myszkę i kliknęła na kategorię „Imię”  
-E… jak ty to zrobiłaś? – wampir patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem w lewym oku.

***

-Broń się! – poinformował Dracona Harry. – Rictusempra! – wyciągnął różdżkę.  
Nic się nie stało.  
Chomik wyciągnęła kanapkę i przystąpiła do konsumpcji.  
-Rictusempra! – powtórzył Potter.  
Powietrze zrobiło się dziwnie oleiste.  
-HAHAHA! Zginiesz, Potter! – poinformował go Malfoy. – Expelliarmus! – ale nic się nie stało.  
Sam ziewnęła, czym wyprowadziła Malfoya z równowagi.  
-Nie dość, że nie mogę go uszkodzić, to jeszcze ty… - przerwał, gdyż na twarzy rozpłaszczyła mu się kanapka Chomika.  
-Rictusempra! – powtórzył Potter.  
-Moja kanapka… - jęknęła Chomik.  
Harry uchylił się przed doniczką, która z nieznanych mu przyczyn chciała go pozbawić zdrowia i życia i zapewne kilku innych rzeczy również.  
-Co ty robisz, szlamo? – Malfoy pozbył się z twarzy większej części chomiczego śniadania. – Myślisz, że ujdzie ci to na sucho?!?!? Cru…  
-Zamknij się. – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
-E… co się tu dzieje? – spytał Syriusz.  
-Nikt cię nie zapraszał, pchlarzu. – wycedził Snape, wychodząc zza rogu.

***

-O, patrz! Napisali, że pracownicy ze stażem poniżej dziesięciu lat nie podlegają darmowej Ochronie Przeciwzaklęciowej. – Leo wskazała palcem na czerwoną ramkę.  
-Zabieraj ten przeszczep! To mój jedyny laptop. Jeszcze go uszkodzisz!  
-To kupisz sobie nowy.  
-Ty nie rozumiesz…  
-Tak, nie rozumiem, o co ci chodzi. – przyznała Leonette.  
-Jestem do niego bardzo przywiązany. – wyjaśnił Teodor, wlepiając wzrok w ekran.

***

Coś cisnęło Potterem wprost na najbliższą ścianę, a Malfoy został wgnieciony w asfalt podwórca.  
-Mirtle! Gryffindor traci przez ciebie dziesięć punktów. – powiedział Snape.  
-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam.  
-Mirtle, nie zaprzeczaj! Doskonale widziałem, jak chwilę przed wgnieceniem Malfoya w podłoże wykonywałaś taki oto ruch ręką. – Snape przemieścił swe ramię z góry na dół z dość dużą prędkością.  
-Ona tylko wyliczyła kierunek, zwrot i wartość Sił Reakcji Pola Magicznego Po Użyciu Zaklęcia W Obcym Języku Nieprzewidzianego Przez Listę Ministerstwa Magii. – powiedziała Chomik.  
-To cię nie usprawiedliwia. – poinformował Andy Severus.  
-Pomocy? – zasugerował Potter.  
-Masz szlaban. – powiedział Snape do szamoczącego się Harry’ego. – I przestań się wygłupiać.  
-Severusie, co ty… - zaczął Syriusz, ale teraz w niego Snape wycelował swoja dłoń.  
-Pilnuj swojej podopiecznej, pchlarzu!  
-Panie profesorze, ale ja nie mogę się ruszyć. – powiedział Potter. – Syriuszu, zrób coś.  
-Zabiję cię, Potter. – wycedził Malfoy z poziomu gruntu.  
-Mirtle, masz szlaban. – powiedział Snape.  
-Panie profesorze, czy… - zaczęła Sam, ale Snape jej przerwał  
-Search, jeśli chcesz dostać szlaban, to w dalszym ciągu postępuj w ten sposób!

***

-„Samantha Ann Michelle…” – przeczytał Teodor. – „Legendarna Dziedzica…”  
-Dziewica. – poprawiła go Leo.  
-Nieważne. „…Dziewica Slytherinu. Poziom: 30-33, trudno określić dokładnie. Pod stałą obserwacją Ministerstwa z przydzieloną ochroną. Wydział Transportu i Dochodzeniowy”. I to tyle.  
-Dziewica Slytherinu… - powiedziała Leonette powoli. – Wpisz to w wyszukiwarce Biblioteki UW. – zaproponowała.

***

-Pan na nią krzyczy. – zauważyła Chomik.  
-Profesor Snape uważa zapewne, że ma do tego prawo. – powiedział Syriusz. – Ale chyba nie ma racji.  
-Ty się nie wtrącaj. – wycedził Severus.  
-Znowu? – spytała Sam, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewało zrezygnowanie. – Zamierzają się panowie pojedynkować, to raczą się panowie przynajmniej nie posługiwać niezarejestrowanymi zaklęciami obcojęzycznymi.  
-Search, masz szlaban. – powiedział Snape.  
Sam wyglądała na nieco zdziwioną, poczym spytała:  
-A na podstawie jakiego przepisu zamierza pan wyegzekwować wykonanie przeze mnie wyznaczonego mi zadania?  
-Na pewno znajdę coś, gdy ty będziesz sprzątać laboratorium. – wycedził Severus.  
-O nie… - jęknął Syriusz.

***

Deagol miał już wychodzić, ale przypomniał sobie o pracy dodatkowej dotyczącej glukozy i poczłapał niechętnie do biblioteki. Bogaty księgozbiór gwarantował mu uzyskanie odpowiednich informacji.  
Obecnie był zajęty oglądaniem tego, co działo się na dziedzińcu szkolnym. Niestety, został zauważony przez profesora Snape’a, który poinformował go o fakcie utraty przez Gryffindor kolejnych dziesięciu punktów oraz o obowiązku stawienia się w poniedziałek w pracowni eliksirów celem odrobienia szlabanu.

***

-Dlaczego pan to zrobił? – spytała Sam. – Przecież on nie jest Gryfonem.  
-Search, zamknij się. – polecił Snape.  
-Nie masz prawa jej tak traktować. – powiedział Syriusz.  
-I znowu za nic. – Bu zaczęła się załamywać.  
-Ratunku? – zasugerował Potter w dalszym ciągu przyciśnięty do ściany.  
-Zamknij się, Potter! – poradził mu Snape.  
Sam podeszła do Harry’ego i zaczęła mu się uważnie przyglądać.  
-A ty zabieraj się! – słowa skierował do Syriusza.  
Dał się słyszeć głośny trzask. Nieznany nikomu gołąb spadł z nieba wprost pod nogi Snape’a. Severus rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu potencjalnego sprawcy strącenia opierzonego stworzenia z nieboskłonu. Dojrzał Pottera, który legł na ziemi najwyraźniej zwolniony spod działania Siły Reakcji Pola Magicznego.  
-Potter, Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
Kolejny gołąb ugodził w Syriusza. Malfoy powoli usiadł.  
-I panna Chomik ma szlaban. – Snape był zły.  
-Czy mogę posprzątać pańskie laboratorium? – spytała Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika wbijając maślany wzrok w Severusa.  
-Nie.  
Sam stanęła obok Syriusza.  
-Zginiesz, Potter. – powiedział Malfoy, zaciskając palce na różdżce.  
-Przestań, Draco. – powiedziała Sam, robiąc się dziwnie blada.  
-Miałaś nie zdejmować tego zaklęcia sama. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Aha. – stwierdziła Mierzeja, robiąc się jeszcze bledsza.  
-Nie zapomnij o swoim szlabanie. – wycedził Snape w kierunku Sam. – Malfoy, idziemy.  
-E… co tobie? – spytał Syriusz, dźgając Sam w ramię, gdy Snape już się oddalił.  
-Ona mdleje. – powiedziała Mirtle z miną znawcy. – Proszę ją złapać, zanim upadnie, i kontrolować czynności życiowe. – to powiedziawszy Mirtle poszła sobie, zabierając ze sobą Bu i Chomika.  
A Mierzeja zemdlała.

***

Sam otworzyła oczęta i zobaczyła, że ktoś się jej przygląda. Ktosiów było konkretnie trzech, a czego pierwszego – w białym fartuchu – Mierzeja zidentyfikowała jako pomoc medyczną, drugi miał czerwone ślepia, więc najprawdopodobniej był wampirem, a jego obecność nie była Jungfrau miła, a trzecim ktosiem był Syriusz Black.  
-Nic ci nie będzie. – powiedziała Leo, oglądając dłonie Mierzei. – Nawet nie są zaczerwienione.  
-To po co mnie tu wzywałaś? – w polu widzenia Sam pojawiła się twarz Severusa. – Jeśli nic jej nie jest, to zabieram ją do laboratorium.  
-To trochę dziwnie brzmi, jak się o kimś mówi w jego obecności w trzeciej osobie liczby pojedynczej. – zauważył Teodor.  
-Proszę się nie wtrącać. – wycedził Snape. – Search, idziemy.  
-Yhm… - powiedziała Mierzeja, siadając.  
-Co „yhm”?  
-Tak, panie profesorze. – powiedziała Mierzeja bez oznak entuzjazmu.

***

Jaella stanęła przed plakatem przedstawiającym ni mniej ni więcej tylko koślawą pięciolinię. „Zostań chórzystą/chórzystką” – głosił wielki napis – „Zgłoś się do profesor Jaśniesroki dziś po ósmej godzinie lekcyjnej”

***

-Ty tu zostajesz. – powiedział Snape do Syriusza. – To moje laboratorium i nie masz do niego wstępu. Search!  
-Tak? – spytała nieprzytomnym głosem Sam.  
-Do środka. – Snape wskazał Mierzei drzwi laboratorium, a gdy tylko weszła, zatrzasnął je, pozostawiając Łapę na pożarcie jego chorej wyobraźni.

***

-Oto twój szlaban. – powiedział Snape, wskazując górę kociołków, kolb i próbówek piętrzących się w zlewie. – Tylko bez zaklęć.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami i zabrała się do zmywania.  
Snape usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął się jej przyglądać.

***

-Czy zauważyłyście, że profesor Snape zachowuje się ostatnio dość dziwnie? – Chomiczyna usadowiła się wygodniej na krześle.  
-Ostatnio to znaczy od wczoraj. – Mirtle sięgnęła po najnowszy numer Czarownicy.  
-Chyba nie powinnyśmy go obgadywać. – zauważyła Bu.  
-Ale on dał Sam szlaban. – stwierdziła Andy takim tonem, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.  
-I mówił do niej per „Search”. – dodał Deagol znad jakiejś książki, którą Chomik zidentyfikowała jako „Repetytorium – Biologia” – co było tytułem aż nazbyt znaczącym.  
-O czym czytasz? – zainteresowała się.  
-To jest czytelnia. – poinformowała wszystkich Bibliotekarka.  
-Glukoza. – wyjaśnił lakonicznie Deagol.  
-Ale zachowanie profesora Snape’a jest nazbyt niezwykłe. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Ale wiesz o tym, że… - Chomik zaczęła wygłaszać wykład. Bu i Mirtle westchnęły.

***

Zachowuję się jak idiota. – pomyślał Snape, uważnie przypatrując się Mierzei, która obecnie zajmowała się czyszczeniem zestawu szklanych rurek. – Ciekawe, co mam zamiar osiągnąć takim zachowaniem. I do tego mam poczucie winy. Zupełnie, jakbym miał co niej o coś pretensję, co zresztą jest prawdą…  
Dźwięk toczącego się po podłodze szkła wyrwał go z zamyślenia.  
-Search, uważaj.  
No właśnie. „Search”. – pomyślał. – Mówię do niej Search. Nie Sam, nie Mierzejo, nawet nie Samantho. Zupełnie, jakbym mówił do kogoś obcego, a przecież to jest ta sama osoba, która rozniosła w pył Hogwart, uratowała Ślizgonów i nie dała się zabić Dziewiecowi. Więc dlaczego?  
Spojrzał na Sam. Ze skwaszoną miną czyściła jakiś kociołek.  
-Do połysku. – powiadomił ją.  
Nawet się nie obejrzała. Po prostu go ignorowała.  
Wlepił w nią spojrzenie swych czarnych oczu.  
Tak, zdecydowanie się zmieniła. – doszedł do wniosku po dokładnych oględzinach. – A może to tylko złudzenie spowodowane brakiem długiej, czarnej szaty…  
W każdym bądź razie Severus był święcie przekonany, że nie widział jeszcze Sam w dżinsach, do tego z naszywką w kształcie głowy uśmiechniętego lwa na lewym udzie; w beżowym podkoszulku, który zasłaniał wszystko, co należało, a nawet jeszcze więcej; a na pewno nigdy Mierzei nie oglądał w trampkach. Tak więc obserwował Sam z wielkim zainteresowaniem.  
Zupełnie nie rozumiał, dlaczego zachowuje się w sposób przynajmniej dziwny.  
Ona zignorowała moje listy. – pomyślał. – Zignorowała mnie, więc teraz odpłacę jej pięknym za nadobne.  
Nie był jednak pewien, czy robi dobrze. Jakiś głos pod czaszką podpowiadał mu, że się myli, że nie ma racji i że na pewno tego pożałuje, ale tradycyjnie go zignorował.  
Mierzeja kichnęła.  
Mierzeja kichnęła ponownie i przetarła czerwone (lewe) oko, w czym próbowały przeszkodzić jej okulary – nieskutecznie.  
Mierzeja kichnęła po raz trzeci, a tego Snape nie mógł już zignorować.  
-Search, co z tobą?  
-Nic, panie profesorze.  
Severus nie był w stanie stwierdzić, czy jej głos ociekał słodyczą czy jadem.  
Popatrzyła na niego.  
-Search, spuchło ci lewe oko. – powiedział Miszczunio.  
-Wiem, panie profesorze.  
Z góry dobiegały dźwięki pianina i nieporadnie śpiewanej gamy.  
-To zrób coś z tym. – zasugerował.  
-Bardzo chętnie, ale co, panie profesorze?  
-Idź już.  
-Ale…  
-Search, jeśli masz zamiar w dalszym ciągu mnie denerwować, to wymyślę ci kolejny szlaban. – wskazał na górę nieuporządkowanych ksiąg. – Ale wolałbym, żebyś już sobie poszła.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami i wyszła, uprzednio powiedziawszy:  
-Do widzenia, profesorze Snape.  
Zupełnie, jakby była zwyczajną uczennicą.  
Wstał, wyciągnął różdżkę, otworzył jakieś opasłe tomisko na stronie 241.  
-„Sprzątanie ekspresowe  
i wszystko gotowe.”  
Brudne jeszcze przed chwilą kociołki lśniły teraz czystością.  
-Kto wymyśla takie durne zaklęcia? – zatrzasnął tom.

***

-O, jesteś! – ucieszyła się Bu. – Teraz śpiewa Jaella. – Beatrycze Urszula wskazała na wyżej wymienioną.  
Jaella bez większego trudu osiągnęła małe „c” i w tym momencie pianino odmówiło zagrania jakiegokolwiek dźwięku niższego od owego.  
-Kontralt! – powiedziała profesor Jaśniesroka z zachwytem. – To niesamowite!  
Sam westchnęła. Zapowiadała się ciężka próba w większości poświęcona przesłuchiwaniu kandydatów.

***

Nigdy nie wiadomo, co cię czeka za rogiem. Szczególnie podczas pełni…

***

Teo spacerował przed szkołą Sam. Miał zamiar zadać jej kilka pytań.

***

Dumbledore otworzył drzwi gabinetu dyrektorskiego. Wydawało mu się, że coś słyszał. Coś, co nie było wyciem chóru. Rozejrzał się po korytarzu, ale nie zauważył nic podejrzanego, więc zamknął drzwi.

***

W przeciwieństwie do reszty grupy Bu nie śpiewała z bardzo prostej przyczyny – nikt nie lubi, gdy ktoś inny dorabia mu drugi głos, a do tego czyni to nieświadomie, dlatego też Bu była jedynym legalnym słuchaczem próby chóru. Pozwalało jej to w spokoju odrobić lekcje.

***

-Au! – Sam zatkała ucho, gdy jakiś pierwszak próbował zaśpiewać gamę. – Dlaczego? – spytała nie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
-Może coś z niego będzie. – powiedziała Chomik.  
-Śpiewak w orkiestrze strażackiej. – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
-A to są tacy? – zainteresowała się Mirtle.  
-Nie.  
-Tak myślałam.

***

Sam wyszła z sali z zatkanym uchem, a opuchlizna z powieki jeszcze jej nie zeszła, co zwróciło uwagę Syriusza.  
-Co ci? – spytał.  
-Nic.  
-To daj plecak.  
Jungfrau przyjrzała mu się podejrzliwie, poczym przemaszerowała obok niego, kierując się w stronę wyjścia.  
-Co jest?  
-Kawa po irlandzku. – powiedziała Sam, nawet nie zwalniając kroku. – A raczej cztery kawy. Czy taka odpowiedź wystarczy za wyjaśnienie?  
-Ale…  
-I do tego w „Kwadracie”. – jej głos pełen był realnego, niemalże namacalnego oburzenia. – To dlatego nie było cię pod pracownią eliksirów. – wymierzyła weń oskarżycielsko palec wskazujący prawej dłoni.  
-Ale… - Syriusz uderzył czołem we framugę drzwi.  
-Nic mnie to nie obchodzi. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Mogłabym powiedzieć, że się tego po tobie spodziewałam, Syriuszu, co zresztą jest prawdą, ale poinformuję cię tylko, że się na tobie zawiodłam.  
Ta krótka przemowa została wypowiedziana spokojnym i melodyjnym głosem, a Syriuszowi włosy zjeżyły się na karku.  
-Samantho! – przy bramie stał osobnik w garniturze, przeciwsłonecznych okularach i, przynajmniej zdaniem Blacka, wyglądał podejrzanie, więc Łapa wyszedł w końcu na zewnątrz i próbował dopędzić Sam, co mimo chwiejnego kroku w końcu mu się udało.  
-Kto to? – spytał Teo, przyglądając mu się w sposób sugerujący, że nie ma o Syriuszu wysokiego mniemania.  
-Ministerstwo przydzieliło mi go jako ochroniarza. – powiedziała Mierzeja bez oznak entuzjazmu.  
-Jego? – spytał Teo.  
-A widzisz tu kogoś innego?  
-Zabieram ją. – powiedział Teo do Syriusza. – A ty doprowadź się do porządku.

***

Gdy chodzi o wykonywanie ważnych zadań, należy zaangażować najlepszych specjalistów albo zrobić to samemu. Tak…  
Nie należało ufać tym nędznym robakom, należało to zrobić samemu, ale wszystko można naprawić… Wszystko można odzyskać i żaden wampir w tym nie przeszkodzi… Nie tym razem…

***

-O co chodzi? – spytała Mierzeja w miarę spokojnie.  
-Udzielisz mi wyjaśnień. – Teo otworzył drzwiczki seledynowego Renaulta Laguny. – Wsiadaj.  
-Czy ty myślisz, że ja mam dla ciebie czas? – Sam popatrzyła na wampira, potem na jego samochód, jeszcze raz na wampira, poczym stwierdziła: - Ten samochód psuje twój wizerunek.  
-Tak?  
-Aha. I nie wyglądasz już jak bardzo zły wampir.  
-To jak? – zainteresował się Teodor.  
-Tylko jak zły wampir. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Łaaa! – Chomik najwyraźniej zaczęła wpadać w zachwyt. – Jaki kolorek! Mogę się przejechać? Proszę! – wlepiła maślane oczęta w wampira.  
-E… kim wy jesteście? – Teo próbował odsunąć się od nich jak najdalej.  
-Chomik. – przedstawiła się Chomik zgodnie z prawdą. – Przewieziesz mnie? Please!  
-Andy Mirtle. – stwierdziła Andy. – A to jest Bu. – wskazała na rzeczoną.  
-Proszę! – Chomik uczepiła się jego ramienia.  
-Ja chcę z nią porozmawiać. – powiedział Teodor, jakby to miało wszystko wyjaśnić.  
-Nie szkodzi. – Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika wsiadła do samochodu.  
-Hej! Co robisz? – Restaud patrzył na nią groźnie znad swoich okularów, spodziewając się, że Chomiczyna spanikuje. Nic bardziej mylnego.  
-Ach! – Chomik zaczęła się zachwycać. – To wampir! – wyskoczyła z auta. – Prawdziwy wampir! Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś, że znasz wampira? – spojrzała na Sam.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami.  
-Ale dlaczego nie powiedziałaś? – dopytywała się w dalszym ciągu Chomiczyna.  
Bu miała dziwny wyraz twarzy i po chwili stwierdziła:  
-Mam dziś iść do lekarza. – i poszła sobie.  
-Nie zostawię cię z nią sam na sam. – oznajmił Syriusz dość donośnym głosem, zakończywszy tą wypowiedź czknięciem.  
Teodor zmierzył go wzrokiem i powiedział, o dziwo nie do Łapy:  
-Madmuasel raczy wybaczyć, ale sprawy wielkiej wagi wzywają moją skromną osobę i osobę pańskiej przyjaciółki.  
Elmira Oda wytrzeszczyła na niego ślepka zza swoich okularów.  
-Chomik – odezwała się Mirtle. – chyba o czymś zapomniałam.  
Chomiczyna łypnęła nań groźnie.  
-O czym?  
-Miałyśmy się stawić w wydziale transportu…  
-Ups!  
-O 16.30.  
-Jest 17.20. Cukier!

***

Black leżał na trawniku i nie czuł się najlepiej. Primo: zawalił sprawę, secundo: ten podejrzany typ nakłonił Sam, by wsiadła do jego samochodu. Niezaprzeczalnie nie wywiązał się ze swoich obowiązków, a do tego widział obecnie pochylaną nad sobą jakąś twarz…

***

-Więc o co chodzi? – spytała Mierzeja, wysiadając z samochodu Teodora. Najwyraźniej nie była w najlepszym humorze.  
-Może najpierw wejdziemy? – Restaud wskazał drzwi, nad którymi wisiał szyld „Caffee”  
-Czy ty zawsze musisz mnie zawozić na koniec świata do jakiejś durnej kawiarenki?!?!  
-Chętnie zadałbym ci kilka pytań, gdy tu jechaliśmy, ale byłaś tak zajęta wlepianiem wzroku w przednią szybę, że, niestety, nie śmiałem ci przerywać. – wycedził.  
-Świetnie! – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Cudownie! Nie dość, że nie wiadomo, czego ode mnie chcesz, to jeszcze masz do mnie pretensje.  
-Dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – Teo starał się mówić oskarżycielskim tonem.  
-O czym? – spytała Sam.  
-O tym, kim jesteś!

***

-Kogóż my tu mamy – usłyszał Syriusz, gdy już nieco oprzytomniał.  
Otworzył oczy. Zdecydowanie nie leżał na trawniku – trawa byłaby o wiele bardziej miękka i nie zachowywałaby się jak beton. Po krótkiej chwili Black doszedł do wniosku, że niezaprzeczalnie leży na jakiejś betonowej podłodze. Najprawdopodobniej był wewnątrz jakiegoś pomieszczenia, gdyż nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek nieboskłon był tak jasny.  
-Upiłeś się. – stwierdził głos.  
-Nie… nieprawda…  
-To niby co ty tu robisz?  
Łapa doszedł do wniosku, iż musi do niego przemawiać Snape.  
Tymczasem głos kontynuował:  
-Przynosisz wstyd ministerstwu. Nie dbasz o swoją podopieczną. Zamiast się nią opiekować, ty sięgasz po butelkę i zaglądasz do kieliszka. Nie potrafisz się opanować…  
Syriusz usiadł i rozejrzał się. Był sam (nie Sam) na sam z głośnikiem, a pokój był mały, niski i pozbawiony okien, pod sufitem wisiały dwie świetlówki.  
Głos kontynuował i najwyraźniej jednak nie należał do Snape’a.  
-Jeśli z twojej strony nie nastąpi oczekiwana poprawa, to będziemy…  
Syriusz wstał. W głowie ma łupało – głośno i wyraźnie.  
-Zmuszeni…  
-Gdzie tu są drzwi? – Black zaczął uważnie przyglądać się ścianom.

***

Dziewczyny dotarły do wydziału transportu o godzinie 17.52.

***

-A co ci do tego? – spytała Mierzeja.  
-A to, że w tej chwili nie wiem, czy można wierzyć tobie i twoim informacjom. – powiedział Teo w miarę spokojnie.  
-Znajdź więc sobie kogoś innego, kto będzie miał nieskalaną opinię i górę informacji na odpowiadający ci temat!  
-Po co się denerwujesz?

***

Mieli rację – była tu. Szkoda, że towarzyszył jej ten osobnik w garniturku, ale nie on był celem.  
Teraz wystarczyło tylko sięgnąć po różdżkę.  
Byli tak zajęcie kłótnią, że nawet go nie zauważyli.  
Tak…  
Nic mu już nie przeszkodzi…  
Nigdy…

***

Fioletowy promień wystrzelił w ich kierunku. Teo był pewny, że to nie jego ktoś próbuje uśmiercić w tak nieudolny sposób, choć może nie chodziło o sam fakt uśmiercenia, tylko o coś z goła innego.  
Promień rozprysnął się na kilkanaście mniejszych, gdzieś dwa, może dwa i pół metra od Sam.  
-Masz je. – powiedział Teodor. – I nic mi nie powiedziałaś.  
-Bo to moja sprawa. – poinformowała go Mierzeja, chowając się za samochód Teodora.  
-Owszem, moja.  
-Cukier prawda, a nie twoja sprawa. – powiedziała Sam, wypatrując czegoś lub kogoś w krzakach naprzeciwko.  
-Mnie też narażasz na niebezpieczeństwo. – wyjaśnił wampir również chowając się za swym kochanym autkiem, gdy fioletowa smuga przemknęła tuż obok jego lewego ucha. – A tak w ogóle to kto śmie do mnie strzelać?!  
-Na twoim miejscu nie chciałabym wiedzieć. – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
-Ty się lepiej nie odzywaj. – poradził jej Teodor. – Twoje amulety cię chronią, mnie nie, więc może byś się przynajmniej nie odzywała, bo ja myślę. – wycedził.  
Ulica wydawała się dziwnie opustoszała. Plastykowa torba przefrunęła przez jezdnię popychana przez powiew wiatru. Krzaki po drugiej stronie ulicy zaszeleściły złowieszczo.  
Kilka różnobarwnych promieni ugodziło w samochód Teodora.  
-Moje autko! – jęknął wampir. – To twoja wina! – wskazał na Mierzeję.  
-Uważaj. – powiedziała.  
-Co „uważaj”? – Teo wychylił się zza zderzaka, ale natychmiast na powrót się za nim skrył. – Mam pomysł: ty mnie osłaniaj, a ja…  
Zauważył, że brodzi po kolana w srebrnym czymś i wcale mu się to nie podobało, ale nie miał czasu na myślenie, gdyż zapadł się w owe srebrzyste coś z dość dużą prędkością.

***

Dumbledore wyszedł z gabinetu.  
Rozejrzał się.  
Był święcie przekonany, że ktoś przed chwilą stał przy drzwiach, ale teraz korytarz zionął pustką i dziwnym chłodem.

***

Teodor podniósł się. Cały garnitur miał wilgotny i poplamiony. Powietrze było chłodne, na niebie świecił księżyc – jasny, idealnie okrągły i nieprzysłonięty nawet jedną chmurą.  
Podstawowe pytanie brzmiało ni mniej ni więcej tylko:  
-Gdzie ja kurde do jasnej cukiernicy jestem?  
A że wypowiedział je głośno, to poniosło się w głąb owego krajobrazu, którego niezaprzeczalnie był obecnie częścią, aczkolwiek niezbyt ważną, ale doskonale widoczną na tle nieba między innymi na skutek świecących oczu koloru ciemnego burgunda.  
Sam gdzieś tu była – wyraźnie czuł, jak krew krążyła w jej żyłach, co było niepodważalnym dowodem, że Mierzeja jeszcze nie opuściła ziemskiego padołu. Jeśli zaś już mowa o krwi, to Teo był święcie przekonany, że cały czas zalicza się w poczet żyjących, choć można go zakwalifikować jako kogoś żyjącego na nieco innych zasadach niż cała rzesza śmiertelników, ale zdecydowanie krew krążyła w jego żyłach; choć była w zdecydowanej mniejszości, nie wylewała się przez jakieś otwory bliżej nieznanego pochodzenia, co było dobrą wiadomością.  
Tak, zdecydowanie i niezaprzeczalnie ona gdzieś tu była.  
Zamierzał ją znaleźć i zażądać wyjaśnień i wcale nie chciał być miły. Przeszedł kilka kroków i…  
-Nie ruszaj się, ścierwojadzie. – usłyszał za sobą głos niezaprzeczalnie żeński, w którym pobrzmiewało coś, co się Teodorowi nie podobało.  
-Sam? Co ty robisz? – powoli obrócił się.  
Mierzeja trzymałaby go na muszce, gdyby nie moc, która pozwoliła jej na grożenie wampirowi wyciągniętą przed siebie prawą ręką.  
-Sam????  
-Jest pełnia. – wycedziła Jungfrau. – Ty jesteś wampirem, a wampiry…  
-Świętują pełnię, dobra, wiem. Jak chcesz się czegoś napić, to powiedz mi, gdzie jest mój samochód, to chętnie cię poczęstuję. W bagażniku mam…  
-Nie interesuje mnie, co ty tam masz. – przerwała mu bezceremonialnie Mierzeja. – Jesteś wampirem i nie wierzę, że jesteś abstynentem. Spróbuj drgnąć, a cię wypatroszę, podły krwiopijco!  
-Czuję się urażony twoim pochopnym osądem mojej skromnej osoby. – powiedział Teodor. – Nie masz prawa mnie nazywać w ten sposób, ty mała śmiertelna pchło!  
-Nie pozwolę ci się dotknąć!  
-A czy ja twierdzę, że w ogóle chcę? Czy ty sobie za wiele nie wyobrażasz, mała? – wampir przeczesał palcami swą blond czuprynę, na którą padało światło księżyca.  
-Nie mów do mnie „mała”. – wycedziła Mierzeja. – To, że masz kilka wieków więcej niż ja, nie upoważnia cię do traktowania mnie w ten sposób.  
-Nie masz dla mnie szacunku. – powiedział urażony wampir.  
-A powinnam? – w głosie Sam pobrzmiewało całkiem szczere zdumienie.  
-Oszukałaś mnie!  
-Kiedy? – Sam z wrażenia opuściła rękę.  
-Nie powiedziałaś mi o tym, kim jesteś! Nawet nie wspomniałaś o swoim przodku, który…!  
-A niby dlaczego miałabym to robić? – przerwała mu Mierzeja. – Czy ty myślisz, że ja wszystkim pokazuje swoje drzewo genealogiczne? Jeszcze ktoś by pomyślał, że ma powód do chwały i Starszy Klan wykończyłby mnie bardzo szybko albo zmieniłby w coś takiego jak ty!  
-A masz coś przeciwko wampirom?  
-A powiedz mi, dlaczego by nie?

***

Syriusz wracał do domu, a konkretniej do piwnicy Chomika. Czuł się fatalnie. Nareszcie udało mu się wyjść z tego dziwnego pomieszczenia.  
I ci ludzie na niego krzyczeli.  
I kazali mu następnym razem lepiej pilnować Sam.  
I miał kaca.  
Kiedyś był ciekaw, jak po czterech kawach można mieć kaca – takiego klasycznego z olbrzymim bólem głowy. Teraz się o tym przekonał.

***

Ciemny kształt był doskonale widoczny w świetle ulicznych latarń. Przemknął przez ogródek między fasolą a cukinią.  
Gdyby ktoś szedł ulicą, zobaczyłby odzianą na czarno postać przeskakującą ogrodzenie, ale nikt tego nie widział. Nikt nie szedł wówczas chodnikiem.  
I bardzo dobrze…

***

-Jesteś niesprawiedliwa. – powiedział Teodor. – I to jest dla mnie krzywdzące.  
-Powtarzasz się. – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
-Nie tknąłbym cię nawet, gdybym nie był abstynentem. Zapewne próbowałabyś mnie usmażyć na miejscu.  
-Skąd wiedziałeś? – uśmiechnęła się.  
-Wiesz, to jest z lekka dziwna sytuacja. – zauważył Teo.  
Mierzeja uniosła lewą brew.  
-A co w niej jest takiego niezwykłego?  
-Wszystko bym ci wytłumaczył, gdybyśmy nie stali na jakiejś dziwnej łące, wokół nie byłoby krzaków i gdybym wiedział, gdzie jest mój samochód.  
-Za tymi krzakami po lewo.  
-Co „po lewo”?  
-Tam jest twój samochód. Obawiam się, że jest lekko uszkodzony. – poinformowała go Sam.  
Ale wampir już jej nie słuchał – gnał we wskazanym przez Mierzeję kierunku. Po chwili dał się słyszeć dochodzący zza krzaczorów głos:  
-Co te cukrzone głąby ci zrobiły?! Dopiero odebrałem cię z warsztatu! I jeszcze stłukli ci lewy reflektor! Samantho!!! Następnym razem ani się waż mnie teleportować! Pomszczę cię! – stwierdził nie wiadomo po co, na co Jungfrau wzruszyła ramionami. – A teraz tu chodź i powiedz mi, gdzie jesteśmy!

***

To nie był trup, bo trupem nie może być ktoś, kto jeszcze oddycha.  
Sierżant Sitek uważnie przyglądał się nieprzytomnemu chłopakowi, którego lekarze nazywali „poszkodowanym”.  
Szczerze mówiąc, nie znosił szpitali i tego typu spraw. Już lepiej by było, gdyby mieli do czynienia z denatem – patolog zająłby się wszystkim, a na biurku miałby ładny, krótki i rzeczowy opis okoliczności śmierci.  
Teraz jednak był zmuszony w jakiś sposób wydusić te informacje z tego młodego czarodzieja. Ciekawe tylko, jak miał to zrobić, skoro przy łóżku siedziała pielęgniarka w rodzaju tych okropnych starych panien w średnim wieku, które warują przy łóżku chorego i nawet pokazanie odznaki nie daje pożądanego efektu.  
Westchnął.

***

-Muszę przyznać, że przestraszyłaś mnie tą nagłą teleportacją. – Teo oderwał wzrok od drogi i spojrzał na Mierzeję. – Ale teleport był majstersztykiem. – przyznał po chwili. – Hej! Ja cię tu chwalę, niemalże prawię ci komplementy, a ty siedzisz i nic nie mówisz. Znowu ci niedobrze?  
-Tak w ogóle to o co ci chodziło? – spytała.  
-Kiedy?  
-Dziś. Po co chciałeś zawieźć mnie do jakiejś durnej kawiarni? Doskonale wiesz, że kawę jestem w stanie tolerować, ale ciasteczka zdecydowanie odpadają.  
-Jakbyś nie chciała, to ja mogłem je zjeść. – Teo wzruszył ramionami. – A tak na marginesie to obejrzyj sobie tą książkę, która leży z tyłu.  
Mierzeja odpięła pas i próbowała przecisnąć się między fotelem pasażera i kierowcy.  
Teo nie lubił polskich dróg. Nie to, żeby miał coś przeciwko asfaltowi – zdecydowanie denerwowały go jednak różnorodne łaty, dziury, koleiny i tym podobne elementy, którymi upstrzona była nawierzchnia.  
Tylne koło wpadło najwyraźniej w znienawidzoną wyrwę, bo Mierzeja straciła równowagę. Restaudowi mignęła tylko jej szopa i czerwone wdzianko, a jej stopa (lewa, jak odnotował) odziana w czarną skarpetkę z krwistoczerwonym wzorkiem i Adidasa znalazła się dziwnie blisko jego twarzy.  
-Samantho? – spytał. – Nic ci nie jest?  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerywały tylko dziwne dźwięki dochodzące z kanapy z tyłu.  
-Samantho?  
Stopa zniknęła mu sprzed nosa, ale za to usłyszał to, czego się chyba podświadomie spodziewał.  
-Nie widziałeś tej dziury?!?! – wysyczała mu do ucha.  
-Czego się pienisz? – Teo wyprzedził jakiegoś ślimaczącego się rowerzystę poruszającego się po linii krzywej. – Lepiej zajmij się czytaniem.  
Ku jego zdumieniu posłuchała. W lusterku widział, jak wyczarowała małą, srebrzysto-błękitną, świecącą kulę, rozejrzała się i pochwyciwszy opasłe tomisko zaczęła je czytać.

***

Sierżant Sitek westchnął ponownie. Jak ustalił, przy „poszkodowanym” nie znaleziono żadnych dokumentów, natomiast on sam stał się posiadaczem ślicznych śladów po ugryzieniu wampira.  
Właśnie…  
Do tej pory owszem, stykał się z ofiarami wampirów, ale były one sporadyczne i raczej martwe, zajmowały przy tym mało miejsca w policyjnych rejestrach. Ugryzienie przez wampira wbrew pozorom nie powoduje pojawienia się na świecie kolejnego nieumarłego. Sierżant doskonale wiedział, że większość obywateli jest święcie przekonana, że ugryzienie albo jest śmiertelne, albo człowiek wstanie z grobu jako wampir i będzie szukał kolejnych ofiar itd., itp.  
Lekarze w sumie zrobili to, co mogli zrobić bez zgody pacjenta – odkazili ranę środkiem dezynfekującym i wodą święconą. Poszkodowany nie przejawiał zainteresowania działaniami tych wszystkich ludzi, którzy się nim zajmowali – w dalszym ciągu był nieprzytomny.  
-Czy jest pan wierzący?  
Sitek odwrócił się. Za nim stała pielęgniarka.  
-E…

***

-Hej! Co się nie odzywasz? – Teo zerknął w lusterko.  
Mierzeja analizowała jakieś drzewo genealogiczne i nie wydawała się zainteresowana czymś, co nie było książką.  
-Dojeżdżamy. – kontynuował wampir.  
Z tyłu dał się słyszeć szelest przewracanych stron.  
-Właśnie wjechaliśmy na most. – poinformował ją. – Chyba rozumiem, dlaczego oni na ciebie czyhają. – podjął po chwili. – Na 120 zaczyna się właściwe drzewo genealogiczne. Prześledź je uważnie, a szczególnie gałąź, która świeci się tym zielonym światłem.  
-Tam było ograniczenie prędkości do 60 km/h. – zauważyła Mierzeja.  
-A ty miałaś zająć się czymś innym, a nie znakami drogowymi.  
Usłyszał szelest przewracanych pospiesznie kartek i…

***

Fred i George wyszli ze swojego sklepu, zamknęli drzwi i zatrzasnęli liczne kłódki przy kracie.  
-Jest 11.30. – powiedział Fred. – Za dziesięć minut mamy autobus.

***

-Kim była ta „Lamia” – spytała Mierzeja.  
-Lamia znaczy wampir. – wyjaśnił Teodor. – W tym wypadku możemy powiedzieć, że to była wampirzyca.  
Usłyszał szelest kartek.  
-Teodorze?  
-Tak?  
-Skąd masz tę…  
-Pożyczyłem.  
-Szkoda, że tylko fragment.  
-Co?!?!  
Gwałtownie zahamował. Kierowca jadącego za nimi Peugota nie zdążył nawet zareagować. Uderzył w kochane autko Teodora.

***

Hermiona odłożyła książkę od historii na stolik koło kanapy i wlepiła półprzytomne spojrzenie w ogień palący się na kominku. Wraz z Jaellą uznały po przyjściu z próby chóru, że czegoś tutaj brakuje – a mianowicie jakiegoś spokojnego kąta. Granger posługując się poradami z „Wiedźmy w domu” rozszerzyła pomieszczenie i umeblowała je bardzo podobnie do nieistniejącego już pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów.  
Było spokojnie i cicho. Powieki powoli zaczęły jej ciążyć i zapewne by usnęła, ale…  
-Beee!  
Granger usiadła na kanapie i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu źródła dźwięku, ale niczego nie zauważyła.  
-Beee!  
Hermiona całkowicie oprzytomniała.  
-Thrill! – wstała z kanapy i pomaszerowała w kierunku pokoju wyżej wymienionej. – Thrill!!! – zapukała dość głośno. – Thrill, zrób coś z tą owcą! To podlega pod jakiś paragraf w regulaminie!  
Drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i stanęła w nich Mew w fioletowym szlafroczku, spod którego wystawała koszula nocna w mordujące się nawzajem niezidentyfikowane zielone potwory z mackami; całości dopełniały kapcie w kształcie różowych króliczków.  
-Czego? – spytała niezbyt uprzejmie Mew, przecierając zaspane oczęta.  
-Beee!  
-Jest Thrill?  
-Nie, - powiedziała Mew. – Poszła na jakąś imprezę.  
-Bee! Beeeeeeeeeeeee!!!  
-A gdzie ta owca?  
-Za tymi drzwiami na końcu korytarza. – Mew ziewnęła.  
-Co jest? – za Hermioną stała Selka nieco nieprzytomna, ale Selka, a za nią Luna w piżamie w smerfy.  
-Idę uciszyć owcę. – powiadomiła je Hermiona, ale zanim zdołała się oddalić, musiało się stać coś niezwykłego, więc owo się stało.  
-Nastał Czas Pieczęci. – powiedziała Mew dziwnie zmienionym głosem. – Idzie Ona, a nad Nią świeci Prawda, a w lewej ręce dzierży…  
Wszystkie trzy spojrzały na nią z niepokojem.  
-Ciemność, widzę ciemność. – stwierdziła Mew swoim charakterystycznym mezzosopranem i ciężko klapnęła na podłogę.  
Hermiona spojrzała na Selkę, ta zaś na Lunę.  
-Ciemność… - powtórzyła Mew.  
-Chyba powinnaś odpocząć. – powiedziała w końcu Hermiona.  
Wspólnymi siłami załadowały Mew do łóżka i zakazały jej się z niego ruszać.

***

-Samantho? – usłyszała pełen niepokoju głos należący do wampira, więc otworzyła oczy.  
-O co chodzi? – spytała zdecydowanie za spokojnie jak na gust Teodora.  
-Pomogę ci wysiąść. – zaofiarował się.  
-Obejdę się bez twojej łaski, podły krwiopijco. – poinformowała go Mierzeja, rozpinając pas. – To wszystko twoja wina. – oznajmiła wysiadając. – Jeśli coś cię zdenerwuje, to nie znaczy, że masz momentalnie hamować!  
Ze zdezelowanego Peugota wysiadł wściekły mężczyzna.  
-I co żeś ty…!  
-Jeśli byłby pan tak uprzejmy i powstrzymał się od używania niecenzuralnych słów, to byłabym bardzo wdzięczna. – powiedziała Mierzeja tonem, w którym czaiła się niewypowiedziana groźba.  
Teodor zdjął okulary i facet zatrzymał się z niedowierzaniem przyglądając się dwóm parom oczu – niebieskim i czerwonym – zdającym się świecić…

***

-Wysiadamy. – powiedział Fred, naciskając przycisk „stop”.  
-Hmmm?  
-Tam jest Sam. – Fred wskazał do tyłu.  
-Jesteś pewien?

***

Teodor zauważył, że Sam zachwiała się i oparła o jego ukochanego i zdezelowanego Renaulta.  
-Nic ci nie jest?  
-Daruj sobie tą troskę!  
Kierowca Peugota wyciągnął telefon i już miał gdzieś dzwonić, gdy w oddali zamajaczył radiowóz policyjny.  
Mierzeja usiadła na asfalcie i oparła się plecami o samochód.  
-Samantho?  
-Dla ciebie pewnie nie ma różnicy, ile was tu jest. – powiedziała.  
Teodor popatrzył na nią dziwnie.  
-W mieście jest nowy wampir, półwampir lub ćwierćwampir. Nie jest ważne, kto to jest. Liczy się, że pije krew i w tej chwili świętuje.  
-Skąd ty…? Samantho? – odgarnął włosy, które opadły jej na twarz. – Nie rób mi tego. – poklepał ją po policzku. – Proszę! Twoja matka i babka rozerwą mnie na sztuki i usmażą na wolnym ogniu w głębokim oleju…  
-Czy pan jest właścicielem tego pojazdu? – za Restaudem stał policjant.  
-Tak. Samantho?!  
-Mietek, weź porozmawiaj z tym, co twierdzi, że jest ofiarą. – drugi policjant podszedł do zdezelowanej Laguny.  
-Ale…  
-Mietek, rusz się!  
-No dobra.  
Na klapie munduru policjanta Nie-Mietka błyszczała dwudziestoramienna złota gwiazdka. Teo doskonale wiedział, o co chodzi.

***

George dobiegł pierwszy. Jakiś policjant i nieznany mu mężczyzna pochylali się nad Sam, która najwyraźniej była nieprzytomna.  
Zdyszany Fred stanął obok niego.  
-A wy tu czego? – spytał policjant Mietek, porzucając kierowcę Peugota.  
-Samantho? – nieznany bliźniakom facet starał się ocucić Sam. Skutki jego działań Weasleyowi ocenili jako mierne.

***

Sierżant Sitek był pewien, że ten człowiek nie będzie podporządkowany jakiemuś wampirowi, a dokładniej pewnemu konkretnemu wampirowi, który go napadł. Wysysanie przechodniów bez ich zgody podlegało karze grzywny i więzienia w postaci zamknięcia w trumnie opieczętowanej srebrnymi krzyżami na okres do trzech lat.  
Sitek wiedział, że ma do czynienia z młodym krwiopijcą, raczej niezbyt dobrze zorientowanym w obowiązujących przepisach. To dawało przewagę – jeszcze jedna pełnia, może dwie, i wampir popełni jakiś błąd np. natknie się na przygotowanego do obrony maga albo kogoś wierzącego i wówczas albo zostanie usmażony, albo rozpoznany.  
Tymczasem chłopak był dalej niezidentyfikowanym, nieprzytomnym magiem. Lekarze zapięli mu na szyi łańcuszek ze srebrnym krzyżykiem nawet nie zastanawiając się, czy jest wierzący. Sitek doskonale wiedział, że najgorsze spotyka zaatakowanych przez wampiry ateistów próbujących bronić się tym, w co nigdy nie wierzyli.  
Przetarł rękawem dwudziestoramienną złotą gwiazdkę przypiętą do klapy munduru.

***

-To nasza koleżanka. – powiedział Fred. – Jej mama zaproponowała nam pokój na czas naszego pobytu.  
-To powinno pomóc. – George wyciągnął z kieszeni flakonik z ciemnego szkła i wyminąwszy policjanta podał go Teodorowi.  
Pozostawiony sam sobie kierowca Peugota stał ze skwaszoną miną w świetle ulicznych latarń.  
Teo odkorkował buteleczkę i podsunął ją pod nos Sam. Początkowo wydawało się, że nic się nie stanie. Po chwili powieki Sam zatrzepotały.  
-Wyciąg z moreli, mangusty i śledź. – powiedziała Mierzeja nieco nieprzytomnie.  
Policjant Nie-Mietek gapił się na Jungfrau z niedowierzaniem.  
-Dlaczego nie powiedział pan, że ona też jest wam…  
-Wbrew pozorom nie jest. – przerwał mu Teodor. – Czy teraz możemy przystąpić do spisania protokołu? – spytał.  
-Nigdy więcej. – odchodząc, usłyszał za sobą głos Mierzei. – Morela owszem, nawet na ekstrakt z mangusty mogę się zgodzić. – kichnęła. – Ale nie na śledzia. I co to niby było, do jasnego cukru, George?  
-Sole trzeźwiące nowej generacji. – zamiast George’a odpowiedział Fred, pomagając jej wstać. – Wszelkie uwagi proszę zgłaszać listownie lub osobiście w naszym sklepie.

***

-Gdzie masz klucze? – spytał George potrząsając plecakiem Sam, który niósł do tej pory.  
Mierzeja wskazała na najmniejszą kieszeń. George wyciągnął pęk pobrzękujących metalowych obiektów różnego kształtu i rozmiaru.  
-Fred, trzymaj ją, bo nam znów zemdleje. – powiedział George, próbując otworzyć furtkę wytypowanym na chybił trafił kluczem – bezskutecznie.  
-Nie mam zamiaru mdleć. – poinformowała go Sam. – Spróbuj tym dużym kluczem z ząbkami.

***

Dryń! Din-Don!  
-Leo! Nie udawaj, że śpisz, bo wiem, że nie śpisz!  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
-Leośka! Ostrzegam cię! Jestem zły, głodny i zmęczony! I jeśli za chwilę nie otworzysz drzwi, to będziesz musiała zafundować sobie nowe!  
Wrota uchyliły się i w szparze ukazała się twarz Leo upstrzona tu i ówdzie pastą do zębów. Teodor nie czekając na zaproszenie wdarł się do środka przy okazji wprawiając Leokadię w ruch jednostajnie opóźniony, który zakończyła lądując na kanapie w saloniku.  
-Przez ciebie połknęłam pastę! – Leo zerwała się z kanapy, wymachując szczoteczką do zębów. – Teraz znowu będzie mi niedobrze!  
-Najmocniej przepraszam. – wycedził Teodor, udając się do kuchni.  
Leo pomaszerowała za nim.  
-Myślisz, że ci to ujdzie płazem?!?!?!  
-A nie? – spytał, przeszukując szafki.  
-Zestresowany wampir. – wycedziła, zabierając się do czyszczenia swej paszczy i oddalając się w kierunku łazienki.


	6. Chapter 6

-Ojciec powiedział, że nie poinformuje mamy, o której wróciłaś. – Mierzeja otworzyła oczęta. Niezaprzeczalnie leżała w swoim łóżku, a ów głos, który ją obudził, należał do jej brata.  
-Spadaj. – poinformowała Piotrka Mierzeja, obracając się na drugi bok.  
-Sama sobie spadaj!  
-Czy ty do jasnego cukru musisz mnie prześladować od samego rana?! Wynoś się, bo cię spacyfikuję! – Sam nie była chyba w najlepszym humorze.  
-To sama sobie robisz śniadanie. – powiedział Piotrek w pośpiechu opuszczając pokój.  
W ślad za nim pofrunął jeden z kapci Mierzei.

***

-Jesteś głupi. – powiedział Syriusz. – Może ja jestem nieodpowiedzialny, ale moja nieodpowiedzialność jest niczym w porównaniu z twoją głupotą.  
-Zamknij się, Black. – wycedził Snape. – Jest sobota i dopiero dzwonił ten twój budzik, ale to nie upoważnia cię do zmuszenia kogokolwiek, by wstał o tak wczesnej porze.  
-Coś pan Snape jest nie w humorku. – zakpił Syriusz. – Może znów coś pan sknocił, panie Snape?  
-Zamknij się, psia mordo. – wycedził Severus, wstając. – Gadaj do swojego Lupina.  
-Jeśli nie zauważyłeś, to go tu nie było i nie ma, a poza tym była pełnia i ty…  
-Zamknij się, Black! – w głosie Snape’a pobrzmiewała groźba.

***

Sam wstała. Była 6.30 – idealna pora, by wstać w sobotę. Otworzyła okno i odetchnęła pełną piersią.  
-Dobrze spałaś? – Syriusz stał pod bzem i się na nią gapił.  
-A ty tu czego? – spytała podejrzliwie.  
-Przyszedłem sprawdzić, czy wszystko w porządku.  
-Jak widać niepotrzebnie się fatygowałeś. – Mierzeja przeciągnęła się. – A jeśli już się na mnie napatrzyłeś, to idź sobie.  
-Samantho Ann Michelle. – powiedział Syriusz.  
Sam obdarzyła go spojrzeniem pełnym czegoś charakterystycznego, z czym się patrzy na idiotę, który zaraz palnie jakąś nieoczekiwaną przez nikogo głupotę, i nie była to litość.  
-Jak ty przecudnie wyglądasz w tej koszuli nocnej!  
Zapadła cisza, którą przerwało wtargnięcie na scenę czarnego psa i Piotrka.  
-Bierz go! – polecił Piotrek i psisko o dziwo posłuchało, uczepiwszy się zębami nogawki dżinsów Syriusza. – Złapałem cię, ty nędzny podglądaczu! – poinformował Łapę Piotrek. – Tata zapowiedział, że każdemu zboczeńcowi wygarbuje skórę.  
-Sam, zrób coś! – zaapelował Black, próbując wyszarpnąć nogawkę z paszczy psa.  
Mierzeja ziewnęła.  
-Proszę!  
-W piwnicy mamy podobno pręgierz. – powiedział Piotrek z dumą.  
-Pimpek! Puść pana i poszedł won! – oznajmiła Sam, wskazując w bliżej nieznanym kierunku.  
Pies posłusznie pobiegł w tamtą stronę.  
-I co żeś zrobiła?! – wrzasnął Piotrek.  
-Moje nieszczęście. – powiedziała Jungfrau, wprowadzając chaos i destrukcję między swą i tak potarganą szopę. – To jest pan Syriusz Black, mój ochroniarz z ramienia wszechwładnego Ministerstwa Magii.  
-Czyżbym słyszał w twoim głosie… - zaczął Piotrek, ale mu przerwano.  
-Mogłabym dostać moje śniadanie?  
-Wszystko stoi gotowe w kuchni. – powiedział Piotrek. – Ale on nie wygląda mi na ochroniarza.  
-A śniadanie dla dziewczyn?  
-Też jest.  
-Aha. – Mierzeja zamknęła okno.  
Piotrek popatrzył na Syriusza jak na wyjątkowo wynaturzony owoc jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego krzaka z Borneo, poczym poszedł sobie.  
Syriusz stał samotnie pod dawno przekwitłym bzem.

***

-Gniewasz się na mnie. – powiedział Teodor. – Ja nie chciałem być niemiły. – podjął po chwili. – To, że wpadłem tu wściekły w nocy o niczym nie świadczy i serio nie chciałem, byś przefrunęła przez pół mieszkania i wylądowała na tej kanapie. Naprawdę przykro mi, że połknęłaś tą pastę. Leo? – przyłożył ucho do drzwi łazienki, które całkowicie niespodziewanie otworzyły się. – Ała!  
-Co mówiłeś?  
-Kurde. Będę miał guza. A tak, przepraszałem cię.  
-Aha.

***

Mierzeja postawiła tacę na stole, nalała sobie kawy i zajęła się czytaniem kartki, która była przylepiona do lodówki.  
„Sam!  
Masz posprzątać swój pokój w sobotę. Piotrek będzie zajmował się zmywaniem. Babcia zapowiedziała swój przyjazd na 14.30. Zamierza wypróbował nowy przepis, więc uważaj. Wrócę za tydzień  
Twoja mama  
PS: Pamiętaj o szaliku”  
-Jakim szaliku? – spytała Sam, nie kierując owego zwrotu do kogoś konkretnego, poczym włożyła kartkę do kieszeni wściekle czerwonych ogrodniczek i zabrała się do przygotowywania stołu (załadowanego obecnie różnorodnymi książkami, notatkami nieznanego pochodzenia oraz kilkoma setkami długopisów różnej barwy i kształtu, które to dziewczyny testowały na skutek otrzymania całej zgrzewki produktów piszących z Ministerstwa).  
-Śniadanie! – poinformowała wszystkich Mierzeja, teleportując notatki i wszystko, co uznała za zbędne na stole, w odległy kąt.  
-Sam! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! – ucieszyła się Selka, wybiegając, jak to Mierzeja odnotowała, z nieswojego pokoju.  
-Właśnie. – stwierdził niezidentyfikowany głos z poziomu podłogi.  
Jungfrau wyciągnęła chusteczkę, kichnęła i spytała:  
-A co to ptaszysko tu robi?  
-Najprawdopodobniej idzie za mną. – powiedziała Selka, ciągnąc Sam za rękaw w kierunku nieswojego pokoju.  
-Nie jestem ptaszydło – poinformowało Mierzeję stworzenie. – Jestem przyzwoitką.  
Mierzeja uniosła lewą brew i przybrała nieodgadniony wyraz twarzy, ale cały efekt psuła nieco Selka ciągnąca Sam za rękaw.  
-Kra! Śniadanie. – stwierdziło czarnoupierzone coś, unosząc się w powietrzu i próbując wylądować na górze kanapek.  
Hermiona, która właśnie pojawiła się w zasięgu wzroku, szybko podeszła do stołu i ugodziła w zwierzątko Selki podręcznikiem od historii.  
-Kra! – wrzasnął Marian, lądując na podłodze. – Ty… Jak… Ty…!?!?!!!  
-Ani Selise, ani Sam nie usłyszały dalszej części wypowiedzi, gdyż tej pierwszej udało się wepchnąć tę drugą do pokoju i zatrzasnąć drzwi.

***

Lucjusz wysiadł z pociągu na Dworcu Centralnym. Panował tu tłok i rozgardiasz, a do tego jacyś bezdomni mugole pałętali się w zasięgu wzroku. Nie miał ochoty przyjeżdżać do kraju, gdzie panuje równouprawnienie i gdzie ministerstwo wysłało wszystkich uczniów Hogwartu.  
Jednak musiał – trudno zabić kogoś, kto jest kilkaset kilometrów od miejsca powstawania spisku; nie można też tego zrobić bez konsultacji z szefem, a Lord Voldemort był znacznie bliżej Pottera, więc po prostu należało tu przyjechać.  
-Witaj, ojcze. – usłyszał za sobą znajomy głos.  
-Draco, jak miło, że po mnie przyszedłeś.

***

-A gdy już powiedziała te wszystkie dziwne rzeczy, to ją załadowałyśmy do łóżka i wtedy zgasło światło. – powiedziała Luna. – A ona tak leży i nic nie mówi, tylko się patrzy.  
Mierzeja oceniła sytuację przy blasku jakiejś zbłąkanej świecy. Mew nie przejawiałaby zainteresowania nawet, gdyby ktoś specjalnie dla niej zorganizował paradę wojsk i pokaz sztucznych ogni. Sam przyjrzała się oczom Mew – utkwionym w bliżej nieznanym punkcie.  
-Możecie sobie iść? – spytała Mierzeja niezbyt uprzejmie.  
Dziewczyny pospiesznie wycofały się za drzwi.

***

Drin! Drin! Dr…!  
-Halo? – spytał tradycyjnie Piotrek.  
-Mówi Michał. – powiedział Piecek zgodnie z prawdą. – Chciałbym rozmawiać z Sam.  
-Ty jesteś Piecek. – powiedział Piotrek z dziwnym błyskiem w oku, którego to na swoje (nie)szczęście Michał nie mógł widzieć. – Zaraz ci dam Mierzeję do telefonu. – oznajmiwszy to brat Sam pognał do piwnicy.

***

-Ojcze, to jest naprawdę zbędne. – Draco zaczynał robić się zły.  
-Nie marudź. – wycedził Lucjusz.

***

Piotrek przepchnął się przez spory tłumek zgromadzony przed jednymi z drzwi. Starał się nie przejmować obecnością nieznanych mu ludzi, którzy hałasowali i wskazywali palcami na owe wrota (za którymi to, jak sądził, przebywała jego siostra).  
-Telefon do Sam! – poinformował bliżej nieznaną mu czerwonowłosą dziewoję próbującą uniemożliwić mu dostęp do drzwi.  
-Ale teraz… - argumentował ktoś z tyłu, a konkretniej gdzieś zza jego lewego ramienia – głos niebezpiecznie przypominał dobrze Piotrkowi znane chomicze pienie o poranku przy kawie i grzankach.  
-A co ty tu robisz? – spytał Piotrek, odrywając czerwonowłose stworzenie od framugi drzwi (wraz ze sporym fragmentem tych ostatnich). Otworzył drzwi i zamarł. Z otwartymi ustami zamarły wszystkie dziewczyny za jego plecami – no, prawie wszystkie: Chomik powtarzała „A mówiłam, żeby nie wchodzić?!”  
Wszystkie mniejsze przedmioty poruszały się po elipsoidzie wokół Sam i (również) nieznanej Piotrkowi dziewczyny. Nad głową tej ostatniej wirowało złociste jabłko. Mierzeja intensywnie wpatrywała się w ową dziewczynę, poczym przeniosła złowrogie spojrzenie na swojego brata, który profilaktycznie cofnął się.  
Wszystkie przedmioty opadły na podłogę oprócz jabłka, które ugodziło w czoło bliżej nieznanego Piotrkowi dziewczęcia.  
-Mówiłam: nie wchodzić. – wysyczała Sam.  
-Telefon do ciebie. – Piotrek pomachał słuchawką telefonu bezprzewodowego, rzucił ją w kierunku Mierzei i zwiał.

***

-Co znowu, Piecek? – Sam cedziła słowa.  
-Mamy problem. – Michałowi przerażenie wyzierało z głosu.  
-Co się dzieje? – spytała Mew nieprzytomnie trzepocząc rzęsami.  
-Masz się nie ruszać! – poinformowała ją Mierzeja.  
-Nie mam zamiaru. – powiedział Piecek.  
-Michał, głąbie, to nie było bo ciebie. Zaraz się u ciebie pojawię. Pilnuj drzwi. – wygłosiwszy to zdanie, wybiegła z pokoju Mew i pognała w kierunku schodów.  
-Czy to była Sam? – spytała Mirtle, rozpłaszczając się na stole.  
-Yhm. – zgodziła się Chomiczyna pomiędzy jednym a drugim łykiem kawy.  
-Nawet nas nie zauważyła. – powiedziała Bu, lądując nosem w grzance z dżemem.  
-Możecie mi powiedzieć, co wy tu robicie o tak nieprzyzwoitej porze? – spytała Jaella, próbując pozbyć się fragmentów drzwi zza paznokci.  
-Referat. – powiedziała Chomik. – Z historii.  
-I miałyście go robić we cztery? – spytała Ingrid z kpiną w głosie. – Ona i wy? – tu nastąpił charakterystyczny dla osób przekonanych o swojej wyższości wzdech. – Niedoczekanie wasze.  
-Nikt cię tutaj nie zapraszał do rozmowy. – powiedziała Chomik, dolewając sobie kawy.  
-Ona miałaby pracować z wami? – kontynuowała Stupborn z obleśnym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
Pansy Parkinson zachichotała.  
-Chomik powiedziała chyba „zamknij się” – wymamrotała Mirtle gdzieś znad stołu i cisnęła tym, co akurat miała pod ręką (a była to grzanka z serem i brokułami) w Ingrid. Niestety, chybiła, ale tak czy siak uśmiech zagościł na twarzy Andy – Pansy Parkinson usiłowała pozbyć się brokułowo – serowej masy ze swego oblicza.

***

-I znów musiałem oddać moje autko do blacharza. – powiedział Teodor.  
Leo ziewnęła.  
-Przykro mi. – powiedziała w końcu.  
-Moje maleństwo. – kontynuował wampir. – A dopiero wyprostowali mi błotnik po tym, jak ten motocyklista w niego wjechał…  
-To ty w niego wjechałeś. – powiedziała Leo ponownie ziewając. – On miał zielone, a my nie.  
-A oni strzelali do nas zaklęciami. – Teo miał coś dziwnego w oczach, co się Leokadii całkowicie nie podobało. – Do mnie i do mojego kochanego autka…  
-I do Sam. – dodała.  
-Ją chroniły te jej różne amulety. – Teo nie wydawał się być zadowolony z tego faktu.

***

-Jak śmiałaś? – wycedziła Parkinson.  
-Normalnie. – Mirtle ziewnęła.  
-Ty…  
-A! Zamknij się – Jaella poczęstowała się grzanką (pomidorowoserową).

***

-Jak to go „nie ma”?!?! – Sam wycelowała oskarżycielsko palec w Michała. – Jak to „nie było go w nocy”?!?! Czy ty wiesz, co ty mówisz?!?!  
-Michałku, co się tam dzieje? – Sam dobiegł głos należący najprawdopodobniej do Mamy Piecka.  
-Dzień dobry, pszem pani! – Sam profilaktycznie zmieniła ton na adekwatny do zaistniałej sytuacji czasoprzestrzennej. – Zabieram Michała, gdyż mamy do załatwienia kilka spraw związanych ze szkołą. Do widzenia! – i wyciągnęła Piecka z mieszkania, poczym popchnęła go w kierunku schodów.

***

-Ojcze, to nie ma sensu. – powiedział Draco.  
-Od tego zależą losy twojej rodziny, głąbie. – Lucjusz zdradzał już wszelkie oznaki zniecierpliwienia. – Jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to doskonale wiesz, co cię czeka. – to powiedziawszy Lucjusz wsiadł do tramwaju nr 8 i odjechał ku zdumieniu Draco.

***

-To on. – powiedziała Sam.  
-Jest pani pewna? – sierżant Sitek popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
-Jak myślisz, Piecek? – Mierzeja pozwoliła Pieckowi przyjrzeć się osobnikowi.  
-To leżało obok niego. – sierżant Sitek wskazał na jakiś zbłąkany stolik, na którym leżał…  
-Zapewne przypuszczacie, że to należy do niego. – Mierzeja wskazała najpierw na miecz z nabijaną diamentami rękojeścią, a potem na poszkodowanego.  
-Tak.  
-Piecek, zobacz to.  
Michał pospiesznie podszedł i zaczął się przyglądać.  
Tymczasem Sam dokładnie obejrzała sobie ślady na szyi w dalszym ciągu nieprzytomnego chłopięcia.  
-Ale możeby mi państwo powiedzieli, kto to jest? – zasugerował sierżant.  
Mierzeja zignorowała wypowiedź stróża porządku z oczywistych względów i położyła swoją dłoń na czole chłopaka.  
-Co pani robi? – Sitek przejawiał pewne oznaki zdenerwowania, bo nie do końca wiedział, co się dzieje i nie podobało mu się to, co w tej chwili robiła ta obywatelka szczególnie dlatego, iż magomedycy powiedzieli, że nie będą poszkodowanego budzić ze względu na możliwość pewnych nieciekawych komplikacji. Ku zdumieniu Sitka poszkodowany powoli uniósł powieki, zamrugał i powiedział:  
-Sam, masz zimną rękę.

***

-Jak doskonale wiesz – powiedział lekarz. – twoje działanie było nieprzemyślane i mogło się źle skończyć, więc mogłabyś się zastanowić, co robisz, a szczególnie że pracujesz dla nich. – kontynuował, wskazując na identyfikator, który Mierzeja przypięła sobie do wściekle czerwonych ogrodniczek.  
-Yhm. – przytaknęła Sam.  
-Niemniej jednak jesteśmy ci wdzięczni. – magomedyk wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę Werther’s Oryginal. – Poczęstujesz się?

***

Sam otworzyła drzwi do swojego pokoju i zastała tam Mirtle, Bu i Chomika oraz swego brata, który towarzyszył dziewczynom (z czego te nie były chyba zadowolone). Elmira Oda Maria Żaklina Weronika podniosła głowę znad podręcznika od historii i innych, nieznanych bliżej Sam publikacji naukowych.  
-O, jesteś. – ucieszyła się Bu.  
Mierzeja wskazała Piotrkowi drzwi, na co ten zareagował protestem, który zamarł mu na ustach, gdy Sam cisnęła na stół identyfikator (na co ten ostatni zareagował protestem i odpadnięciem jednej z nóg).  
-No dobra. – Piotrek wymaszerował z pokoju.  
-Co tobie? – spytała Chomik, dźgając Sam w ramię, gdy ta usiadła obok niej z ustami zaciśniętymi w wąską linię.  
-Zupełnie nic. – poinformowała wszystkich Mierzeja.  
W drzwiach stanął Piecek.  
Chomik zrobiła głupią minę i spytała:  
-A co ty tu robisz?  
-Jestem, moja Chomiczyno. – powiedział Michał, wyciągając k’niej ramiona.  
-Jak usłyszał, że piszemy referat, to nie chciał sobie iść. – Sam robiła się chyba coraz bardziej zła. – I jeszcze rozmawiał z Syriuszem, i informował go, że poszłam gdzieś bez ochrony i ten idiota się wkurzył.  
-Który konkretnie? – spytała Mirtle, naprawiając zaklęciem nogę stołu.  
-Oczywiście, że Syriusz.  
-Aha. – powiedziała Andy, ważąc w dłoni sporych rozmiarów encyklopedię, poczym cisnęła nią w Michała.  
-Ała! – jęknął Piecek, lądując na podłodze z księgą na kolanach.  
-Mirtle. – zwróciła jej uwagę Bu.  
-No co?  
-Piecek, idź sobie pooglądać telewizję. – zasugerowała Mierzeja. – My tu chcemy pracować.  
-Ale…  
-Piecek – Mierzeja popatrzyła nań karcąco.  
-Dobrze, idę. – Michał wstał i zniknął za drzwiami.

***

Luna wyjrzała przez okno i zobaczyła kogoś, kogo się najmniej spodziewała, czyli Syriusza Blacka, który siedział pod krzakiem. Rozpoznała go tylko i wyłącznie dzięki swojej kolekcji listów gończych, wystawionych przez ministerstwo.

***

Lupin otworzył drzwi.  
-Jesteś. – usłyszał słowa wypowiadane z charakterystycznym obrzydzeniem, wnioskował więc, że ich autorem jest Snape. – Jak to miło, że wróciłeś Dumbledore był bardzo ciekawy, gdzie się podziewałeś i to podczas pełni.  
Remus wszedł do środka, zamknął za sobą drzwi i usiadł w jednym z foteli, cały czas nie mając pojęcia, skąd dochodzi głos Severusa.  
-Nawet Flitwick się o ciebie niepokoił. – Snape wychylił się zza rogu, a jego mina była odzwierciedleniem stanu wewnętrznego, jednak Lupin nie miał okazji podziwiania owego wyrazu twarzy; głowa opadła mu na pierś.  
-Lupin? – spytał Snape, porzucając swój kąt zwany laboratorium. – Hej?

***

-Sam! – Selka wpadła do pokoju Mierzei, potknęła się o dywan i wylądowała na podłodze.  
-Tak? – głos Mierzei dobiegał gdzieś z prawej strony, więc tam spojrzała i wzrok jej napotkał Sam w całej okazałości siedzącą po turecku z wielką księgą na kolanach i przypatrującą się uważnie zdjęciom zwierząt, które Selka zidentyfikowała i zakwalifikowała do psowatych.  
-Ona znów zaczęła. – Selise pozbierała się z dywanu.  
-Mew?  
-Yhm.  
-Cukier. – Mierzeja przeszła płynnie do pozycji pionowej i wybiegła z pokoju, a za nią Selka.

***

Syriusz zobaczył rozwiany włos i czerwoną smugę, która przemknęła obok niego. Niezaprzeczalnie to ona próbowała bagatelizować całą sprawę, co groziło nieciekawymi konsekwencjami.  
Drzwi, za którymi zniknęła Sam, były uchylone – otworzył więc je i zszedł schodami w dół.

***

-Mógłbyś się zająć sprawą, którą zleciło ci ministerstwo. – powiedziała Leo.  
-Nie przesadzaj, niewiasto. – powiedział Teo, wystukując coś na klawiaturze. – Ja tu prowokację internetową przygotowuję, a ty mi przeszkadzasz.  
-Dzwonili z warsztatu. – poinformowała go Leokadia. – Naprawa potrwa do przyszłego tygodnia.  
Tu nastąpił wywód pełen czegoś dziwnego, czym wypełniony był głos Teodora, gdy rozwodził się nad nieszczęściem, jakie to stało się udziałem jego kochanego autka.

***

-Czy ktoś zapisał, co ona powiedziała? – spytała Sam.  
-„W lewej ręce dzierży Zieleń Traw zamknięta w Krąg, w prawej Klucz do Bram Tysiąca”. Tylko tyle. – przeczytała Morphea.  
-Widzę Ciemność. – stwierdziła Mew po raz któryś z rzędu. Leżała na swoim łóżku z szeroko otwartymi oczami i w kółko powtarzała to zdanie. Na łóżku oddalonym od pierwszego o przepisową odległość w najlepsze spała Thrill ze swoją owcą pod pachą. Owca nie beczała tylko wytrzeszczała na wszystkich przerażone oczęta – była pomięta i miała poplamione futro.  
Mierzeja położyła dłoń na czole Mew.  
-Ciemność. – poinformowała wszystkich Mew.  
Selka patrzyła na Mew z niepokojem. Morphea schowała kartkę z notatką do kieszeni i zamarła. Powietrze stało się dziwnie oleiste i lepkie.  
Mew zatrzepotała rzęsami, popatrzyła na Sam i stwierdziła:  
-Masz zimną rękę.  
Mierzeja wydawała się dziwnie blada.  
-Hej, co tobie? – spytała Jaella, wchodząc, siejąc zamęt i zniszczenie.  
-Spróbuj jeszcze raz utknąć w przepowiedni – zagroziła Sam. – to zajmą się tobą specjaliści. – poczym siadła na podłodze i oparła się o ścianę.  
-I co żeście jej zrobiły? –Syriusz z dziwnym błyskiem w oku (lewym), miną przerażoną i groźną stał w drzwiach. – Tylko na chwilę zostawiłem ją bez opieki, a wy…  
-To on! – usłyszał za swoimi plecami nieznajomy głos (mezzosopran). Łapa obejrzał się i zaobserwował stworzenie płci niezaprzeczalnie żeńskiej o brązowych włosach. Stworzenie miało na sobie o wiele za dużą białą koszulkę z nadrukiem przedstawiającym list gończy.  
Wszystko byłoby w porządku, gdyby ów nadruk nie przedstawiał Syriusza.  
Za owym stworzeniem stało inne, również płci żeńskiej, nieco niższe niż to pierwsze, odziane w strój (z krótkim rękawkiem, fioletowo-czarny z nadrukiem „Uwolnić Syriusza Blacka”) i czarne glany.  
-To naprawdę on. – powiedziało drugie stworzenie, wlepiając weń maślane spojrzenie.  
Syriusz cofnął się, widząc ten dziwny wzrok.  
-Czy mogę dostać pański autograf? – wypaliło pierwsze stworzenie.  
-Sam? – Jaella dźgnęła ją w ramię, oczekując jakiejkolwiek reakcji. – Sam! Hej?!?!  
-Ja też!!! – wrzasnęło to drugie, wymachując wyciągniętym skądś notatnikiem.  
-Ale dlaczego chcesz mnie do szpitala odstawić? – spytała Mew, siadając. – Czy to moja wina, że jestem taka, a nie inna? A poza tym…  
-Odstawię cię do szpitala, byś sobie popatrzyła na ludzkie nieszczęście. – wycedziła Sam. – I macie zaraz wychodzenia podczas pełni. Wisi on na drzwiach frontowych podpisany przez dyrektora.  
-?  
-I macie odwiedzić tego idiotę. – to powiedziawszy, pozbierała się z podłogi i wyszła.  
-Tego idiotę? – spytał Syriusz, próbując opuścić pomieszczenie razem z nią, co (nie)stety było mu nie dane.

***

Uśmiechnął się – nareszcie Ministerstwo otworzyło stały teleport tylko do jego dyspozycji – wielokierunkowy i wszechstronny…

***

Lucjusz nie rozumiał, dlaczego Czarny Pan wybrał tą willę. Była to przecież budowla stara, zrujnowana i rzucająca się w oczy, ale to był wybór Czarnego Pana – nikt nie mógł go kwestionować i nikt nie chciał, mając na uwadze swoje zdrowie.  
Nacisnął dzwonek.  
Drzwi otworzył Glizdogon – poobijany, dziwnie blady i mający w miejscu prawego oka coś zielonego, co Lucjusz zidentyfikował jako efekt działania jakiejś klątwy. Malfoy wszedł do środka i znalazł się w innym świecie.

***

-Chcesz powiedzieć – zaczęła Jaella. – że na Mauzola napadł jakiś wampir i on teraz jest w szpitalu?  
Na ścianie wykwitł jadowicie różowy napis „Tak”.  
-I nic mi nie powiedziałaś?!?!?!?! – w głosie Fasoli można było odnaleźć wszelkie symptomy wskazujące na panikę i nieunikniony atak histerii w najbliższym czasie. – Mnie?!?!  
„Zamknij się” – napis był czerwony i sprawiał wrażenie ociekającego czymś niezbyt apetycznym (czytaj: krwią – dop. Aurora).  
-Przecież ja jestem jego siostrą!!!  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami i dalej czytała jakieś opasłe tomisko.  
-Myślałam, że atakowanie przechodniów bez zezwolenia jest zakazane. – Jaella zajrzała Sam przez ramię. – „Stadia rozwoju wilka”?  
-Niedługo mam egzamin. – wyjaśniła Mierzeja, posługując się swoim własnym głosem. – Mam się nauczyć tych wszystkich głupot, a wy mi przeszkadzacie.  
-Ale dlaczego mi nie powiedziałaś? – nie ustępowała Fasola.  
Mierzeja zignorowała pytanie, zatapiając się w lekturze.

***

Piecek miał kaca moralnego i poczucie winy z powodu Mauzola. Poza tym Matka urządziła mu scenę tuż po powrocie ze szpitala – w wyniku której dowiedział się o swym nieodwołalnym  
1)szlabanie  
2)korepetycjach  
3)szlabanie z zakazem widywania Chomika, co było dla Piecka niemałym zaskoczeniem, gdyż sądził, że rodzicielka po prostu zakaże mu spotykać się z Sam, co byłoby mu całkiem na rękę. Tymczasem całkiem niespodziewanie jego Matka zaczęła rozwodzić się nad jakimiś zaletami Sam (których mimo pięciu lat znajomości jakoś do tej pory nie zauważył, ba, nawet postrzegał je niekiedy jako wady) i wyimaginowanymi wadami Chomiczyny.  
Gdy natomiast do uszu rodzicielki dotarła wreszcie informacja o Mauzolu, Matka (nauczycielka chemii, biologii, fizyki, informatyki i matematyki w pobliskim mugolskim gimnazjum, nazywana przez uczniów Matką Teresą, niekoniecznie z Kalkuty), uważnie obejrzała szyję swej pociechy, chcąc nawet zorganizować mu kąpiel w wodzie święconej, ale na szczęście udało się biedakowi wykręcić.  
-Gdyby był ze mną ktoś inny, mamo – silił się na uprzejmy ton. – mógłbyś niepokoić się o moje bezpieczeństwo, ale ze mną była Sam, a przy pomocy jej jednego kolczyka można odstraszyć pół tuzina krwiopijców.  
Matka Teresa ustąpiła w końcu, uznając argument dotyczący uzbrojonej Mierzei za wystarczający i oddaliła się, dając Michałowi czas na ochłonięcie i przeanalizowanie sytuacji.  
Piecek już wiedział, że ten rok będzie ciężki, ale nie spodziewał się, że tak od razu dostanie  
1)zakaz opuszczania domu po godzinie 19.00  
2)dodatkowe, zbędne i całkowicie bezsensowne korepetycje z matematyki, których będzie mu udzielał ten dziwny profesor z masą siwych włosów umiejscowionych gdzieś w okolicach twarzy  
3)nie będzie mógł umówić się z Chomikiem.  
Chciało mu się wyć.

***

-Jestem. – poinformowała Babcia, gdy Piotrek otworzył jej furtkę. – Przyjechałam ugotować wam obiad. – dodała k’woli wyjaśnienia.  
-To dobrze. – przyznał Piotrek. – Bo one się trochę niecierpliwiły i zabarykadowały się w kuchni.  
-Jakie „one”? – spytała Babcia z niepokojem.  
-Nie wiem dokładnie. – przyznał Brat Mierzei, otwierając drzwi i odbierając Babci wypełnione czymś reklamówki i torby różnorakich kolorów, rozmiarów i kształtów. – Ale jakieś dziwne dźwięki i takie niebieskie opary…  
Babcia przyspieszyła kroku.

***

-Mówiłam: nie syp tego magicznego rosołu w proszku, bo wybuchnie?! – Mew wycierała podłogę. – Mówiłam, ale nikt mnie nie słucha, bo wszyscy myślą, że zapowiadam koniec świata albo wybuch wulkanu za 160 lat!  
-Dobra, mówiłaś. – przyznała Patiinka również zabierając się do sprzątania powierzchni płaskiej w postaci szafek.  
-Czy ktoś może mi pomóc?! – zasugerowała Luna, starając się trzymać jak najdalej od siebie bulgoczący i buchający niebieskim dymem kocioł.  
-Nie mam trzech rąk. – Thrill balansowała na krawędzi rozległej kałuży z zielonymi, emaliowanymi miskami w czerwone kwiaty, które to trzymała w dostępnych koniczynach.  
-Trzeba było zabrać się do tego tradycyjnie. – powiedziała Selka. – Mięsko, warzywka i zielenina, a nie jakieś rosołki w proszku.  
-Mądry kucharz po szkodzie. – burknęła Mew.  
-A kto by pomyślał, że to może wybuchnąć? – Thrill postawiła miski na szafce. – Można było zrobić… - rozmarzyła się po chwili. – pieczonego kurczaka…  
-Kanibal! – poinformowała ją Mew.  
Thrill wytrzeszczyła na nią zdziwione oczęta.  
-Ja?  
-Ty!  
-Jeśli kurczak jest dla ciebie pokrewną duszą, to możesz nie jeść. – stwierdziła Jaella obecnie siedząca na zamrażarce pojemności 300 litrów i porządkująca wszelkiego rodzaju słoiczki z przyprawami, które wypadły z szafek na skutek wybuchu.  
-Ty nic nie robisz. – zauważyła oskarżycielskim tonem Mew. – Ja tu sobie ręce po łokcie w tej breji urabiam – tu nastąpiło jakże wymowne wskazanie na breję zalegającą podłogę. – a ty sobie słoiczki oglądasz!!!  
-Zastanawiam się, jak przyprawić nasz nieszczęsny, wciąż jeszcze żywy obiad. – Jaella szturchnęła klatkę, w której siedziały dwa wylęknione kurczaki wielkości sporych indyków.  
-To nie moja wina – zapewniła Luna. – Ja bym to z chęcią zrobiła, ale potem bym miała wyrzuty…  
-Uważaj na te kubki. – przerwała jej Lady, wchodząc. – A to te kury jeszcze żywe? – zdziwiła się.  
-Luna będzie miała dylemat moralny do momentu naturalnej śmierci owych zwierzaków. – Thrill zabrała się do sklejania uszkodzonych wyrobów porcelanopodobnych, które spadły ze ściekaczki i roztrzaskały się w drobny mak.  
-Nie prawda! – oburzyła się rzeczona. – Nie będę miała!  
-Jak myślicie, czy można do tego dodać oregano? – spytała Jaella.  
-Zależy do czego. – przyznała Lady. – A najlepiej to zobacz, co pisze na opakowaniu.  
-Oregano poprawia smak potraw mięsnych i drobiowych oraz sałatek specjalności kuchni włoskiej. Kraj pochodzenia: Grecja. – przeczytała Jaella. – Chyba się nadaje.  
-A to? – Thrill porzuciła porcelit, co ten niecnie wykorzystałby, by znów się rozpaść, i potrząsnęła słoiczkiem opatrzonym napisem „Bazylia”.  
-Szczególnie dobrze komponuje się z potrawami z pomidorów. – Lady wskazała swym szponem na niepozorny opis. – To raczej nie.  
-Ale ktoś najpierw musi je – tu Thrill wskazała na kurczaki wystawiające głowy między prętami klatki i wyglądające wyjątkowo nieinteligentnie. – zabić.  
-Ja wychodzę. – oświadczyła Mew, porzucając szmatę od podłogi. – Potem będą mi się jakieś kury po przepowiedniach pałętać. – i wyszła.  
-A tak właściwie to kto je przyniósł? – zainteresowała się Lady, szturchając klatkę (zawartość niemrawo protestowała przeciw takiemu traktowaniu).  
-Ta szalona fanka smoków. – doinformowała wszystkich Jaella.  
-Ta co chodzi w tej koszulce z tymi zielonymi paskudami? – upewniła się Lady, poczym wyszła i otworzyła drzwi do piwnicy. Po chwili do uszu wszystkich doszło to, co najwyraźniej miało dojść: - Muriel!?!?!

***

Babcia wtargnęła do kuchni niezatrzymywana przez nic i przez nikogo najprawdopodobniej na skutek otwartych drzwi.  
Wnętrze przedstawiało sobą widok żałosny, zapewne za sprawą dziewczyny, która energicznie potrząsała swoją blond-brązową szopą, a do tego wymachiwała obiema kończynami chwytnymi oraz różdżką trzymaną w prawej dłoni.  
Babcia zidentyfikowała resztę towarzystwa jako:  
1)kilka dziewcząt  
2)dwa przerażone indyki  
Po minucie obserwacji zmuszona była jednak do ponownego zweryfikowania wniosków z obserwacji otoczenia i przyznać rację dziewczynie o czerwonych włosach – to zdecydowanie nie były indyki.  
-Przepraszam. – powiedziała Babcia swoim specjalnym, powitalnym tonem, którym możnaby oliwić zgrzytające zawiasy. – Ale czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić, co się tu właściwie dzieje?  
Wszystkie stworzenia płci żeńskiej wlepiły w nią wzrok.  
-Poza tym mogłybyście wyjaśnić mi pochodzenie tych wszystkich plam na ścianach – spojrzała na sufit. – na suficie oraz tego paskudztwa, które ubrudziło mi buty.

***

-Twoja Babcia uśmierciła te kurczaki. – Jaella siedziała obok Sam na dywanie.  
-Te młode indyki? – spytała Hermiona gdzieś z rozległych przestrzeni łóżka Mierzei.  
-Te kurczaki. – Jaella wstała i wyciągnąwszy z półki książkę Jasienicy „Polska Piastów” zaczęła ją przeglądać.  
-To obiad będzie za… - Mierzeja uważnie przyjrzała się swojemu budzikowi. – cztery godziny.  
-Umieram z głodu.

***

Fasola wlokła się korytarzem – a raczej błądziła. Teleport Mierzei umożliwił jej bezproblemowe dotarcie pod same drzwi główne szpitala. Problemem jednak okazało się dotarcie na odpowiedni oddział, gdyż Sam nie udzieliła jej jakże pożądanych w tej chwili informacji dotyczących jego położenia.  
Nie mogła wszak zapytać o to jakiegoś mugola, których całe stada zdążyły już ją wyminąć, niekiedy mrucząc standardowe „przepraszam” przeznaczone dla osób blokujących drzwi.  
I jeszcze ten strażnik, który nie chciał jej wpuścić do środka ze względu na obecność mruczka.  
To wszystko powodowało, że w Najwyższej Kapłance Setha – Boga Podziemi narastała złość i nawet stukot różowych, nabijanych ćwiekami butów kociaka nie był jej w stanie uspokoić.

***

-Obiad! – wrzasnął Piotrek, otwierając drzwi do piwnicy i schodząc po schodach z wielką, białą wazą, z której buchała para. Zszedłszy na dół rozejrzał się z niedowierzaniem. Był święcie przekonany, że jeszcze rano ten pokój wyglądał inaczej i NA PEWNO…

***

-Jak tam twoje śledztwo? – spytała Leo.  
-Lepiej nie pytaj.  
-A ta… prowokacja?  
-Mówiłem: nie pytaj?

***

Mirtle nie spodziewała się tego nawet w najgorszych snach (a obecnie do takowych zaliczał się koszmar z Malfoyem dźwigającym worek ziemniaków) – wyjrzawszy przez okno zauważyła swego nauczyciela eliksirów. Nawet nie zdziwiłaby się tak bardzo, gdyby to McGonagall przybyła tu z nieznanych nikomu przyczyn, a tym bardziej w niewiadomym celu, jednak jakże nieoczekiwana wizyta profesora Snape’a wytrąciła ją z równowagi, gdyż przypomniała sobie o cały czas niepodpisanej uwadze. Wzięła klucze i wyszła otworzyć furtkę.  
Pierwszym, co tak naprawdę zobaczyła, była mina Miszczunia – co jej zbytnio nie zdziwiło, bo zazwyczaj miał takową przylepioną do twarzy, gdy na nią (Mirtle znaczy się) patrzył.  
-Dzieńdobrypanieprofesorze. – powiedziała Andy profilaktycznie.  
-Zależy dla kogo. – wycedził Snape i zanim Mirtle zdążyła otworzyć furtkę, podał jej przez odpowiednio duży otwór w metalowym ogrodzeniu legitymację szkolną.  
Andy przyjrzała się jej podejrzliwie.  
-Ale ja już mam. – stwierdziła w końcu.  
-Nie interesuje mnie to. – cedził dalej Severus. – Wszelkie uwagi należy zgłaszać do dyrektora. Nie zamierzam się przed tobą…  
-A co ty tu robisz? – spytała Mirtle, patrząc gdzieś nad lewym ramieniem Miszczunia.  
Snape obejrzał się – za nim stała Sam w jadowicie czerwonych ogrodniczkach, jakimś czarnym podkoszulku, do tego niemiłosiernie rozczochrana i najprawdopodobniej w niezbyt dobrym stanie psychofizycznym (co Severus zauważył, gdy tylko spostrzegł Syriusza w tradycyjnie zapchlonej postaci, na którego to Mierzeja patrzyła minimum dziwnie).  
-Mam do ciebie sprawę. – Sam zdawała się w ogóle nie zwracać uwagi na niezaprzeczalnie obecnego profesora Snape’a. W przeciwieństwie do niej Łapa zademonstrował swe niezadowolenie szczerząc kły.  
-Leżeć. – warknęła Sam i o dziwo Syriusz zaniechał powolnej acz systematycznej wędrówki w kierunku nogawek spodni profesora.  
-A to coś konkretnego czy może znowu potrzebujesz tego leksykonu? – Andy otworzyła furtkę. – I nie strasz mnie tymi swoimi teleportami, bo ludzie zawału dostaną.  
-Jacy ludzie? – zainteresowała się Sam, poczym powiedziała: - Dzień dobry, panie profesorze.  
-Dzień dobry, Search, To twoja legitymacja,- wyciągnął z teczki i wręczył Mierzei rzeczony dokument. – I racz przekonać – kontynuował po chwili – swoją koleżankę, by nie sprawiała kłopotów.  
-O jakiego typu kłopoty konkretnie panu chodzi, profesorze? – spytała Mierzeja jednym ze swych słynnych Oficjalnych Tonów. – I czy…?  
-Search, jeśli za chwilę nie zamilkniesz, to będę zmuszony dać ci szlaban. – ostrzegł.  
-…  
-Chcesz powiedzieć – niespodziewanie odezwała się Mirtle. – że jakiś wampir pogryzł Mauzola, a ty wysłałaś Fasolę SAMĄ do niego w odwiedziny?  
-Ostrzegałem cię, Search. Masz szlaban.  
-Jest mi niezmiernie przykro. – powiedziała Mierzeja. – Ale jestem poza terenem szkoły w dniu wolnym od zajęć, więc pańska władza, dotycząca pewnych zagadnień, jest ograniczona do niezbędnego minimum i nie obejmuje niestety prac domowych, szlabanów i kilku tego typu zagadnień.  
Severus się tego nie spodziewał. Szczerze mówiąc był przekonany, że usłyszy odpowiedź „tak, panie profesorze”.  
-A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, to zabiorę Mirtle. – otworzywszy teleport, wepchnęła do niego Andy, poczym sama podążyła jej śladem.  
Syriusz zerwał się na cztery łapy i zniknął w srebrzystej tarczy, zanim ta zdążyła się zamknąć.  
Severus został sam przed otwartą furtką.

***

-Fasola, czy ty wiesz przypadkiem, co oznacza ten znak?- Mirtle wskazała na przyklejony do szyby fragment papieru z czerwoną obwódką i czarnym psem na białym tle.  
Di Morte siedziała na ławce Oddziału Urazów Magicznych.  
-Zakaz psów.  
-Zakaz wprowadzania zwierząt – poinformowała ją Mierzeja znad książki, którą obecnie czytała.  
-To dlatego musiałem tu przyjść w tym ciele. – powiedział Syriusz.  
Sam zignorowała to stwierdzenie.  
-I nie musiałaś ogłuszać strażnika. – podjęła Mirtle po chwili. – Choć to było nawet zabawne…  
-Zależy, co mam uznać za tak zabawne. – Mierzeja popatrzyła na strażnika, którego lekarze doprowadzali do stanu używalności publicznej. – Nie sądzę, by próba napaści na policjanta – Sam przeniosła wzrok na naburmuszonego stróża porządku, który podejrzliwie przyglądał im się z odległości gwarantującej mu bezpieczeństwo. – a tym bardziej poszczucie go tym kotem – wskazała na Mruczka, który najspokojniej w świecie mył sobie właśnie pyszczek i nie zwracał uwagi na otaczający go zbiór elementów metalowych w postaci klatki. – mogło ci w jakiś sposób pomóc.  
Fasola była dziwnie spokojna i zdawała się nie słyszeć tego, co powiedziała przed chwilą Mierzeja, więc Sam ponownie zajęła się opasłym tomiskiem.  
Policjant zdawał się czekać na tą chwilę.

***

-Chce pan powiedzieć – babcia Mirtle postawiła przed Severusem filiżankę parującego napoju. – że Andy jest niegrzeczna na pańskich zajęciach? – usiadła naprzeciw Severusa i dokładnie przestudiowała notatkę skreśloną na prędce niezaprzeczalnie pedagogiczną ręką.  
-Szanowna pani – Snape zmierzyła babcię Mirtle spojrzeniem adekwatnym do zaistniałej sytuacji czasoprzestrzennej. – na temat zamieszczonej przeze mnie uwagi wolałbym ewentualnie rozmawiać z rodzicami panny Mirtle, a zdecydowanie najlepiej byłoby, gdyby zapoznali się oni z ową uwagą nie w mojej obecności.  
-Niestety. – babcia Izabella westchnęła, poczym spojrzała do dzienniczka swojej wnuczki. – Profesorze Snape, w chwili obecnej rodzice Andy są w delegacji, a ich nieobecność może potrwać nawet dwa tygodnie.

***

-Nie, ona nie jest niebezpieczna i nie stanowi zagrożenia dla otoczenia. – powtórzyła po raz kolejny Mierzeja. – Nie sądzę również, by musiał pan zabierać jej na posterunek celem wyjaśnienia całej sprawy, która wydaje mi się wyjątkowo nieskomplikowana.  
Stała naprzeciw policjanta i najwyraźniej robiła się zła.  
-O tym zadecydujesz nie ty, dziecinko – policjant niby przypadkiem wskazał na dwudziestoramienną złotą gwiazdę przypiętą do klapy munduru. – tylko odpowiednie służby.  
-Sam pan tego chciał. – poinformowała go Mierzeja, wyciągając z kieszeni identyfikator i przypinając go do czerwonych ogrodniczek.  
Policjant popatrzył na niego nieco zdziwiony, poczym spytał:  
-To dlaczego nie powiedziałaś, dziecinko?  
Syriusz profilaktycznie cofnął się o krok.  
-Czy ja zawsze muszę pracować z idiotami? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu między Sam a adresatem.  
-Obrażasz funkcjonariusza na służbie. – poinformował Mierzeję policjant.  
-Wiem. – powiedziała, co wprawiło stróża porządku w niemałe zdumienie, więc kontynuowała. – Ale chyba to pan nie wie, że również obraża pan mnie, a ja również w tej chwili jestem na służbie. Poza tym nie ma pan prawa zatrzymywać mojej podopiecznej.  
-To jest twoja podopieczna?  
-Kalisiak, co się tu dzieje? – zza drugich po prawo drzwi wychyliła się znajoma twarz, której pojawienie się zadziwiająco dobrze wpłynęło na postawę i stan psychiczny rzeczonego Kalisiaka.  
-Melduję posłusznie, że odmówiono mi możliwości aresztowania obecnej tu panny Di Morte.  
-Jakie były podstawy do aresztowania? – Sitek wyszedł na korytarz, schował notes do kieszeni i wyciągnął paczkę papierosów, poczym zapalił i zaciągnął się dymem.  
-Tu nie wolno palić. – zauważyła jakaś pielęgniarka, bandażując głowę nieszczęsnego ochroniarza.  
Sierżant zmełł w ustach przekleństwo i zgasił peta.  
-Atak na ochroniarza i napaść na funkcjonariusza. – wyrecytował Kalisiak stając na baczność.  
-Gdybyście mieli ochotę oskarżyć o coś jeszcze obecną tu osobę, to radziłabym dokładnie się zastanowić. – wycedziła Sam.  
-A coś ty taka nerwowa? – spytał Sitek, wsadzając ręce do kieszeni.  
-Panie sierżancie, wolałabym, byśmy nie nadawali tej rozmowie jakichkolwiek cech prywatnej pogawędki. – wycedziła.  
-Jak sobie pani życzy.  
-Czy możemy już odwiedzić pacjenta, czy ktoś jeszcze chce nam przeszkodzić, zagadnąć czy też zaatakować? – spytała Mirtle.

***

-Fasola? Co ty masz taką dziwną minę? – spytał Mauzol.  
-Ty też byś taką miał po spotkaniu trzeciego stopnia z gwardią tego przybytku. – wycedziła Sam.  
-A tej co? – zainteresował się Mauzol, wskazując na Sam, najprawdopodobniej spragniony rozrywki po całym dniu leżenia w łóżku, odpowiadania na pytania oraz gapienia się w sufit. – Też miała z nimi spotkanie?  
-Przez was nie zdam egzaminu. – nieoczekiwanie poinformowała wszystkich Mierzeja. – A wówczas marny wasz los. – poczym siadła po turecku na podłodze i wylewitowała się na jakieś półtora metra i zajęła się czytaniem.  
-A co konkretnie – spytał Mauzol z ożywieniem najprawdopodobniej nie zdając sobie sprawy z zagrożenia. – Masz na myśli? I kim jest ten facet za drzwiami?  
-Najprawdopodobniej chodzi o jakieś biczowanie, rozrywanie na strzępy i długoletnie więzienie z robotami w kamieniołomach. – doinformowała go Mirtle, sadzając Fasolę na jakimś zbłąkanym krześle. – A ten facet to osobisty ochroniarz Mierzei. – dodała z dumą. – Teraz pilnuje kota Fasoli.  
-Zapomniałaś dodać o całopaleniu i nawlekaniu na pal. – powiedziała Sam znad swojej książki.  
-Ty żyjesz! – stwierdziła całkowicie niespodziewanie Fasola, rzucając się na szyję swego brata, na co ten zareagował krzywiąc się niemiłosiernie i próbując przeszkodzić jej przy pomocy poduszki – niestety bezskutecznie.  
-Tylko nie całuj! – jęknął mając nadzieję, że jego dziwną siostrę ruszy w końcu sumienie i przestanie się nad nim pastwić.  
Niestety, chwilę po owym błaganiu na czoło Mauzola spadł pierwszy całus, co sprawiło, że jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił, choć Mirtle szczerze wątpiła w wykonywalność owej miny.  
-Przestań mnie obśliniać. – zaapelował Mauzol odrywając Fasolę od swego uszkodzonego w znacznym stopniu ciała. Jak zaobserwował, Sam nie zwróciła wielkiej uwagi na wybuch siostrzanej miłości, natomiast Mirtle próbowała zamaskować atak śmiechu atakiem kaszlu, co wychodziło jej całkiem nieźle. Jego obserwacje musiały niezaprzeczalnie objąć również osobę Fasoli, co ta wykorzystała, by tym razem wypłakać się w rękaw piżamy Mauzola.  
Westchnął.  
Mirtle w końcu wyszła, zanosząc się głośnym śmiechem przerywanym niekiedy kaszlem, który był już jak najbardziej autentyczny.  
Mierzeja z kamiennym wyrazem twarzy zajmowała się tylko i wyłącznie swoją księgą.

***

-No to na razie. – Sam pomachała Mauzolowi, wychodząc i ciągnąc za sobą Fasolę.  
Mirtle stała na korytarzu, trzymając w ramionach obutego w różowe glany kociaka.  
Syriusza nigdzie nie było.

***

Severus siedział w swoim laboratorium. Nie zamierzał zastanawiać się nad treścią niedawnej rozmowy z babcią Mirtle – miał inne sprawy na głowie.  
Pierwszą i, jak sądził, najważniejszą sprawą było przeanalizowanie tych dokumentów, które wręczył mu Dumbledore. Z pokrętnej, liczącej 60 stron przemowy autorstwa jakiegoś wiceministra wydedukował, że ograniczenia w użyciu magii w obecności mugoli są prawie takie same jak w Anglii, jednak, jak owy minister zauważył, ludzie mieszkający tutaj są nieco inni niż angielscy mugole. Po pierwsze zazwyczaj nie panikowali widząc jakiś objaw magicznej ingerencji, tylko zaczynali podejrzliwie przyglądać się zawartości własnej szklanki, poczym zapewne powąchaliby tą butelkę stojącą jeszcze w zasięgu własnych rąk.  
Z tego, co Severus zaobserwował, ludzie tu:  
1)wierzyli w przesądy  
2)nie wierzyli w przesądy  
3)mówili, że nie wierzą w przesądy  
4)wierzyli w czary  
5)odprawiali podejrzane ceremonie we własnych ogródkach  
6)za nieodłączny atrybut czarownicy uważali samą czarownicę  
7)każdą starszą panią nazywali wiedźmą.  
W sumie nie rozumiał, po co Dumbledore dał mu to pismo.

***

-Nie było cię na obiedzie. – zauważyła Babcia.  
Mierzeja wymalowała na ścianie płonący napis „Wiem! Nic nie chcę!”. Wypowiedź ta była nieco nieuprzejma i nieco spóźniona.

***

-A… to pan… - Babcia chwyciła najbliższy talerz i napełniwszy go rosołem postawiła go przed Łapą.  
Kot w różowych glanach wmaszerował do kuchni i usadowił się pod stołem (przy okazji prezentując całkiem niezłe umiejętności związane ze stepowaniem). Łapa podejrzliwie przyjrzał się Babci, następnie rosołowi i warknął na Mruczka.  
Dzwonek do furtki spowodował porzucenie przez Syriusza parującego wywaru i zmusił go do wyjrzenia przez okno (przez które nie zobaczył jednak niczego interesującego, więc podszedł do drzwi; przeszedłszy odpowiednią liczbę pomieszczeń otworzył frontowe wrota i stanął na schodach).  
-Czego? – spytał niezbyt uprzejmie, przypominając sobie o tym skrzydełku z kurczaka, które Babcia mu zaproponowała, na które on się zgodził, a które obecnie pływało w tej wielkiej blaszanej misce zaraz obok marchewki i sporej ilości makaronu.  
-Sam piórnika zapomniała. – poinformowała go Mirtle, gdyż to ona stała u bramy i w tej chwili machała rzeczonym obiektem.  
-Daj. – Łapa poczłapał w jej kierunku, odebrał piórnik i zamknął drzwi.  
Mirtle popatrzyła dziwnie na furtkę Sam, oceniła zaistniałe wydarzenie, w którym niezaprzeczalnie brała udział, i wzruszywszy ramionami oddaliła się w kierunku przystanku autobusowego.

***

Ściemniało się.  
Nad dachami domów królowała okrągła tarcza księżyca.  
Lupin znów gdzieś zniknął, ale Severus nie zamierzał się tym przejmować. Wsiadł do autobusu 137 i zajął wolne miejsce, ściskając w jednej ręce bliżej nieznaną torbę skórzaną, a w drugiej Warszawską Kartę Miejską.

***

Piecek nie poznawał swojej piwnicy i to mu się nie podobało. Doskonale rozpoznawał jednak cztery pary drzwi, a raczej cztery portrety…

***

-Wasza nieudolność – zaczął Czarny Pan. – przyprawia mnie o mdłości.  
Krąg Śmierciożerców zafalował.  
-Nie potraficie wykonać nawet najprostszych poleceń. – kontynuował. – Czuję się, jakbym miał di czynienia z dziećmi, a nie dorosłymi ludźmi. Z dziećmi, które należy prowadzić za rączkę, bo jeszcze zabłądzą w drodze do toalety. – czerwone ślepia omiotły zebranych. – Nie zasługujecie nawet, bym was uśmiercił.  
-Wybacz, panie. – był to niezaprzeczalnie kobiecy głos i jedna z czarnoodzianych postaci zgięła się w głębokim ukłonie.  
-Przestań, Bella. – Voldemort był chyba bardzo zły. – Nie interesują mnie twoje błagania o łaskę. Jak powiedziałem, o wszystkim opowiesz mi, gdy porozmawiam z moimi kochanymi dziećmi.  
Czarne szaty powiewały na wietrze…  
-Więc może ktoś mi wyjaśni – podjął po chwili Czarny Pan. – dlaczego jesteście tutaj, całkowicie nieprzygotowani do działania i, jak sądzę, niedoinformowani w kwestii użycia magii w tym kraju, przez co stajecie się całkowicie bezużyteczni.  
Krąg zafalował. Po chwili jedna z zakapturzonych postaci postąpiła krok naprzód.  
-Sądziliśmy, Panie…  
-Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej. – powiedział Voldemort całkowicie obojętnym tonem.  
Mężczyzna padł na twarz.  
-Jak to miło, Malfoy, że ułatwiasz mi zadanie…

***

W trzech różnych miejscach trzy różne osoby obudziły się jednocześnie.  
Pierwsza po namyśle obróciła się na drugi bok i zasnęła snem sprawiedliwego.  
Druga obudziła się z przerażeniem wyzierającym z oczu oraz dłonią przyciśniętą do lewego policzka.  
Trzecią był Harry Potter.

***

-Harry? Co z tobą????  
Ktoś klepał go po twarzy; leżał na czymś twardym – po namyśle doszedł do wniosku, że to podłoga.  
-Harry?  
To Ron – pomyślał Potter. – Ron…  
-Dobrze się czujesz, Harry? – to był głos Neville’a i dochodził gdzieś z prawej strony, ale Harry nie mógł go widzieć z powodu braku okularów.  
-Nic mi nie jest. – wymamrotał, wdrapując się na łóżko. – Nic mi nie jest. – powiedział masując czoło – blizna piekła w ten charakterystyczny sposób sugerujący użycie przez Czarnego Pana jakiegoś złowrogiego zaklęcia. – Nic mi nie jest. – powtórzył.

***

-Naprawdę się na tobie zawiodłem. – Czarny Pan beztrosko wymachiwał różdżką. – Bella… Albo lepiej nie… Glizdogon! Pomóż mu wstać.  
-Nie… potrze… buję… pomocy. – wymamrotał Lucjusz, gdy Peter chciał podać mu (nie)przyjazną pomocną dłoń. Miał trawę we włosach, kaptur mu się zsunął, ale obecnie wyglądał na szczęśliwego, że udało mu się ujść z życiem.  
-Skoro załatwiliśmy tę małą sprawę – kontynuował lord Voldemort, jakby przed chwilą nie torturował swego sługi niemalże do utraty przytomności, tylko grał z przyjaciółmi w golfa. – to może ktoś wyjaśni mi, dlaczego wszystkie nasze informacje dotyczące popleczników Dumbledore’a są albo niezbyt dokładne, albo to stek bzdur.  
Krąg zafalował i po chwili Snape odkrył, że stoi znacznie bliżej Czarnego Pana niżby chciał. Zapewne coś wspólnego z tym faktem miała dłoń (należąca do Goyle’a), która nadała mu nieoczekiwaną prędkość.  
-Czyżbyś chciał mi o czymś powiedzieć, Snape? – spytał Voldemort, mrużąc swe czerwone oczy. – Na przykład o pewnych znacznych lukach w twoim ostatnim raporcie dotyczącym Pottera.  
Severus nie rozumiał, dlaczego mimo wypowiedzenia formuły zaklęcia obcojęzycznej formie zadziałało ono w prawidłowy sposób na Malfoya, więc Snape milczał, nie chcąc się bardziej narażać.  
-Albo fakt – kontynuował Czarny Pan. – wskazania za siedzibę sprzymierzeńców Dumbledore’a jeden z domów w mugolskiej dzielnicy. – różdżka wykonała skomplikowane ewolucje w dłoniach swego właściciela. – Choć muszę przyznać, że mieliśmy bardzo miły wieczór, prawda, Avery? Samotne małżeństwo… - uśmiechnął się.  
Snape doskonale wiedział, co za chwilę nastąpi. Nie było sensu się bronić, to by go tylko rozwścieczyło.

***

Potter, dygocząc, zwinął się w kłębek na łóżku.

***

Czarnemu Panu najwyraźniej sprawiało przyjemność torturowanie kogokolwiek.  
Niech to się skończy… - pomyślał, zanim świat zaczął się robić niewyraźny.  
-Może byś nam również wyjaśnił – podjął lord Voldemort, zdejmując na chwilę zaklęcie. – dlaczego Zakon Feniksa cały czas uniemożliwia wam wykonanie jakiegokolwiek zadania.  
Severus powoli podniósł się i stanął w miarę prosto.  
-Twoje nieudolne działania i ich fatalne rezultaty zmuszają mnie do takiego, a nie innego postępowania. – kontynuował Czarny Pan swoim najbardziej lodowatym tonem. – Jestem naprawdę zawiedziony, Snape… Crucio!  
Severus, zanim ponownie znalazł się na ziemi, zauważył srebrzystą tarczę tuż za Czarnym Panem, a potem słabo oświetlony świat zniknął.

***

Babcia wstała a fotela i wyłączyła wyjący przedmiot, który został zakupiony jako „RADIOBUDZIK”, ale teraz miał jeszcze kilka dodatkowych funkcji związanych z potraktowaniem go kilkoma skomplikowanymi zaklęciami. Na wyświetlaczu migał napis TELEPORT.  
Babcia niczemu tak nie ufała jak elektronicznym elementom z dodatkiem magii, więc powróciła do oglądania programu „Twój magiczny ogródek”.

***

Czyjaś dłoń pojawiła się znikąd i opadła na ramię Voldemorta.  
Malfoy poprawił czarny kaptur i starał się stać prosto.  
Czarny Pan strząsnął ową dłoń i obrócił się.  
Teraz ją zabije. – pomyślał Lucjusz, przyglądając się odzianej na biało zjawie. – Zabije ją i będzie tego żałował.  
-Witaj, Sam. – powiedział Voldemort nadzwyczaj swobodnie.  
Rozczochrane stworzenie nie odezwało się, tylko wpatrywało się w Czarnego Pana z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.  
-Prędzej spodziewałem się Pottera niż ciebie, ale skoro już jesteś – Voldemort uśmiechnął się i machnąwszy różdżką wyczarował krzesło. – to może spoczniesz?  
-Nie. – odpowiedziała lodowatym tonem.  
-Siadaj. – wycedził Czarny Pan. – Crucio!  
Promień trafił w podnoszącą się postać.  
-Myślałeś, że z tobą już skończyłem, Snape?  
Na twarzy Sam pojawił się na chwilę dziwny wyraz, poczym oczy rozszerzyły jej się ze zdumienia.  
-Ty… tty…  
-Tak, ja. – Voldemort w dalszym ciągu się uśmiechał. – A jeśli pozwolisz, to najpierw zajmę się moim sługą. Crucio!  
Krąg Śmierciożerców zafalował. Crabe pomógł utrzymać Lucjuszowi pozycję pionową.  
-Przestań!  
-Jak śmiesz w ten sposób odzywać się do Czarnego Pana? – Malfoy rozpoznał głos Bellatrix.  
Zobaczył, jak Sam wyciąga przed siebie obie dłonie i jak zaklęcie odbija się od niewidzialnej tarczy, poczym przelatuje mu tuż obok prawego ucha.  
-Czy kazałem ci cokolwiek robić? – wycedził Voldemort, zdejmując zaklęcie z Severusa i kierując różdżkę w stronę Bellatrix.  
-Nie, Panie. – odparła zgodnie z prawdą, poczym padła mu do stóp. – Wybacz mi, Panie.  
Mierzeja wydawała się być w tym towarzystwie białym aniołem, co Lucjusz skrzętnie odnotował. Stała z wzrokiem utkwionym w Voldemorcie i najwyraźniej była zła.  
Nie – pomyślał. – Zła to za mało powiedziane. Ona jest wściekła.

***

-Harry?!?!?!?!?!?!

***

-Precz. – wycedziła, postępując krok w kierunku Czarnego Pana, a słowa najwyraźniej kierując do Śmierciożerców.  
Nikt się jednak nie ruszył.  
-Precz!  
Cofnęli się o kilka kroków.  
-Idźcie precz! – zaklęcie ugodziło we wszystkich stojących Śmierciożerców, odsyłając ich w bliżej nieznane miejsce.  
-Jeśli dobrze zauważyłem, to twój charakter nie poprawił się przez te kilka miesięcy. – Voldemort usiadł na wyczarowanym krześle. – Ale wszystko można naprawić i wszystkiemu zaradzić. Wstań, Bella, i poznaj moją spadkobierczynię.  
-Kicham na spadek po tobie. – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
Bellatrix, która dopiero co się podniosła, była nieco zdumiona.  
-Chcę wiedzieć – zaczęła Sam. – co ty tu robisz.  
-Spotykam się z tobą. – wstał i ponownie wycelował różdżkę w Snape’a.  
Poruszyła się tak szybko, że nawet tego nie zauważył, i odbiła zaklęcie.  
Bellatrix nie zdążyła się uchylić i w drgawkach upadła na murawę.  
-Powiedziałam: dość!  
-Nie będziesz mi przeszkadzać. – wycedził.  
-A ty nie będziesz nikogo więcej torturował!  
-Nie ty stawiasz warunki, słoneczko. – powiedział Voldemort.

***

Syriusz wstał z krzesła i przeciągnął się.  
Zdecydowanie spanie na tego typu meblach nie było dobrym pomysłem, chociażby dlatego, że postanowił w tej chwili za wszelką cenę wyprostować zesztywniały kark.  
Przeszedł przez przedpokój, spojrzał przez uchylone drzwi i zamarł.

***

-Jesteś przekonany? – Sam szczelniej otuliła się białą chustą narzuconą na koszulę nocną tegoż koloru. – Na twoim miejscu nie byłabym tego taka pewna.  
Voldemort uniósł prawą brew.  
-Słońce, miałem inne plany, ale skoro tu jesteś, to może w końcu porozmawiajmy jak cywilizowani ludzie. – zaproponował. – I może wyjaśniłabyś mi cel swojej wizyty.  
-Ty i twoje zachowanie jesteście powodem mojego przybycia. – wycedziła Mierzeja.  
-Jakież to dziwne, że tak szybko. Jeszcze ktoś by pomyślał, że masz jakąś dziwną bliznę, jak Potter.  
Mierzeja dotknęła lewego policzka.  
-Crucio… - mruknął.  
-Przestań! Dość!  
-Coś ty taka wrażliwa? – zakpiła Bellatrix, podnosząc się. – Czyżbyś miała jakieś opory przed krzywdzeniem kogokolwiek? Ty…? Wnuczka Czarnego Pana?  
-Albo przestaniesz, albo tego pożałujesz. – poinformowała Voldemorta, nie zwracając uwagi na słowa Belli, tylko wlepiając wzrok w miotające się na murawie ciało. – Przestań! – ponownie stanęła między Voldemortem a jego ofiarą. – Nikt nie zasługuje na takie traktowanie. – rozpostarła ochronną tarczę.  
-To chyba jakaś pomyłka. – Bella stała kilka kroków za Voldemortem. Ściągnęła z głowy kaptur i celowała w Sam różdżką. – Panie, czy ona może…  
-Mówiłem: zamknij się! – wycedził Czarny Pan.  
Srebrzysta kopuła odbijała światło księżyca.  
-Nienawidzę cię. – poinformowała Voldemorta Mierzeja. – A jeśli go zabiłeś, to tego pożałujesz!  
-On tylko wydaje się taki delikatny. – powiedział Voldemort. – Przestań się wygłupiać. Nie wtrącaj się w sprawy, których nie rozumiesz.  
-Nie mam zamiaru się wtrącać i ci przeszkadzać. – pod jej stopami otworzył się teleport i zniknęła niezatrzymana przez nikogo, a wraz z nią nieudolny sługa lorda Voldemorta.

***

Avery postąpił krok naprzód i szybko się cofnął, nie natrafiwszy na odpowiednią powierzchnię. Lodowaty wiatr wdziewał się pod czarne szaty i szarpał kaptury. I nie wiedzieli, gdzie są.

***

Syriusz otworzył drzwi i wszedł do środka w chwili, gdy w suficie otworzył się teleport i dwie postacie spadły na łóżko Sam. Jedną z owych osób była niezaprzeczalnie właścicielka owego łoża.  
-Sam? – spytał, gdy podniosła się mamrocząc coś w stylu „znowu źle wymierzyłam”. – Kto…?  
-Zawołaj panią Pomfrey. – rzuciła, zapalając lampkę i wtedy Syriusz zobaczył Snape’a. – Idźżesz! Ona jest na górze!  
-Co on…?!  
-Ruszaj swoje nędzne futro, bo ci przyłożę jakąś klątwą na zachętę! – zagroziła.  
Łapa pognał na górę. Szczerze mówiąc nie widział Poppy ponad tydzień, ale nie był ciekawy jej miejsca pobytu. Teraz wspinając się po schodach na poddasze odnotował również brak swych kontaktów z Trelawney, Sprout i McGonagall.

***

-Piecek, nie wydzwaniaj do mnie po nocy i nie informuj o wydarzeniach, o których już wiem od dawna.  
Michał zamarł po drugiej stronie linii.  
-Ale Potter… - zaczął po chwili.  
-Potter to Potter. – odparła filozoficznie Mierzeja. – A jeśli za chwilę nie dasz mi spokoju, to pożałujesz i twoja matka dowie się o tym, że korzystasz z telefonu starszego brata bez zezwolenia.

***

-Jak mam cię chronić, skoro ty cały czas gdzieś wychodzisz bez mojej zgody? – Syriusz przypatrywał się Sam, która siedziała na jakimś zbłąkanym krześle w pokoju Pomfrey. – Choćbym nie wiadomo, jak się starał, to ty znajdziesz jakiś sposób, żeby uniemożliwić mi wykonanie zadania.  
Mierzeja nie zwracała na niego uwagi.  
Poppy ziewnęła i sprawdziwszy obecność wszelkich oznak niezbędnych, by uznać kogoś za zaliczającego się w poczet osób żyjących, oddaliła się w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś odpowiedniego na dane schorzenie środka.  
-Sam! Czy mogłabyś choć na chwilę oderwać wzrok od nieprzytomnego profesora Snape’a i zaszczyciła mnie spojrzeniem swych niebieskich ocząt? – w sumie nie zaskoczył go całkowity brak reakcji ze strony rzeczonej.  
-Zabierz ją. – poleciła Poppy gdzieś zza jednego z licznych regałów.  
Łapa nie widząc przeciwwskazań (O nierozważny! – dop. Aurora) wyprowadził Sam, która nie protestowała i szła ze spuszczoną głową.

***

Syriusz czuł się zraniony i nie chodzi tu o ewentualny fakt nadepnięcia na odcisk umiejscowiony na lewym odnóżu krocznym czy też guza bliżej nieznanego pochodzenia na środku czoła. Po prostu Sam zatrzasnęła mu drzwi przed nosem i nie wiedział dlaczego.  
Z pokoju obok dochodziły dźwięki sugerujące jakiś program dla działkowców.

***

„By wąpierza zabić według ludowych tradycyji czosnkiem potraktować go było trzeba. Prawda inne ma natomiast oblicze – by krwiopiyjcę uśmiercić trzeba mu głowę od tułowia oddzielić albo serce usunąć.  
Prawdą jest jedną yeszcze, o której to pogromcy wiedzieć powinni – rana srebrem zadana nie raz skuteczniejszą jest niźli członków ćwiartowanie”  
„Instrukcyje” Dobromir z Lipska, 1478r.


	7. Chapter 7

Wstał świt.  
Teodor był zadowolony, a powodem tegoż dobrego humoru nie była tarcza słoneczna na bezchmurnym niebie. Miał ją i teraz zakradał się do pokoju po prawej stronie.  
Uchylił drzwi i bezszelestnie wszedł do środka.  
Nie zdążył uniknąć nadlatującego ostrza. Księga wypadła mu z ręki.

***

-Sam się o to prosiłeś, podły krwiopijco. – poinformowała go. – I ani mi się waż tu umierać!  
-To ostrze jest srebrne?  
-Niech cię to nie interesuje!  
-Ale przeżyłem, prawda? – upewnił się.  
-Tak! Więc przestań gadać!  
Otworzył oczy (do tej pory profilaktycznie zamknięte, by nie zobaczyć czegoś, co do zobaczenia nie było przeznaczone – choć miał wrażenie, że:  
1)jest później – najprawdopodobniej malowniczy świt należy już do przeszłości  
2)był nieprzytomny, a teraz już nie jest  
3)nie ma pojęcia, co się dzieje)  
i zaobserwował stojącą nad nim Sam.  
-To twoja cukrzona krew, jakbyś chciał wiedzieć. – poinformowała go wstając.  
Szczerze mówiąc Teodor nie miał pojęcia, kiedy wylądował na podłodze – pamiętał tylko niezaprzeczalnie srebrne ostrze wbijające się wprost w jego serce.  
Teoretycznie powinien być martwy. Praktycznie nie był – co wydawało mu się minimum dziwne.  
Usiadł i dokładnie przyjrzał się swojej już nie-nieskazitelnie białej koszuli. Swojej krwi w takiej ilości nie widział już od jakichś 120 lat. Podniósł głowę i jego wzrok natrafił na Sam opartą o szafę (trzydrzwiową z lustrem w rozmiarze XXL).  
-Czy może chcesz mi coś wyjaśnić, zanim przedstawię ci cel mojej wizyty? – spytał, wstając.  
-Podły krwiopijca. – wymamrotała.  
Złapał ją, nim osunęła się na podłogę.  
Głupia. – pomyślał. – I po co ratowałaś mnie magią?!!!  
Przyjrzał jej się dokładnie – rozczochrana jak zwykle, blada być może tak samo jak zwykle, a na rękach miała niezaprzeczalnie jego krew, która nie zdążyła jeszcze zaschnąć.  
Ten moment wybrał sobie Syriusz, by wejść do pokoju.  
Niektórzy ludzie mają pecha; inni są po prostu idiotami. Według oceny niektórych Syriusz zakwalifikował się do obu grup. Dlatego też niespodziewane wkroczenie Łapy na scenę wywołało takie, a nie inne konsekwencje, najprawdopodobniej także na skutek pierwszych słów, jakie padły z jego ust, a brzmiały one ni mniej, ni więcej tylko:  
-To ty!  
Teo profilaktycznie rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu ewentualnych innych osób, do których ów równoważnik mógłby być skierowany, ale w pokoju był tylko on, Syriusz i nieprzytomna Mierzeja, a Restaud był pewien, że nie do niej były skierowane owe słowa.  
-To ty zaatakowałeś tego chłopaka, a teraz chcesz zabić Sam! – kontynuował Black, wskazując oskarżycielsko palcem w kierunku wampira.  
-Nie gadaj głupot. – odparł chłodno krwiopijca. – Gdybym miał pić czyjąkolwiek krew, nie dopuściłbym, by poniewierała się po podłodze.  
-Jak ty… - zaczął Syriusz, wlepiając wzrok w nieprzytomną Sam w ramionach Nieumarłego Niezidentyfikowanego Ścierwa, jak nazywał w myślach owo Coś, co stało przed nim. Zupełnie nie rozumiał, skąd wzięła się jego nagła awersja do wampirów. Być może z faktu, że co czasu przyjazdu tutaj spotkał tylko dwa egzemplarze, do tego wypatroszone na lewą stronę. Fakt, że tego typu nieumarły stoi kilka kroków od niego i do tego DOTYKA SAM, spowodował u Syriusza całkowicie niezrozumiałą i najprawdopodobniej nieosiągalną chęć przegryzienia tętnicy szyjnej tego blondyna o dziwnych oczach.  
-Czy pan ma zamiar mi przeszkadzać, czy pomóc? – spytał Teo, zgrabnie przechodząc na oficjalny ton. – Jeśli żadna z podanych przeze mnie propozycji panu nie odpowiada i jest pan Licencjonowanym Pogromcą Wampirów Wyjętych Spod Prawa, to proszę zaczekać za drzwiami.

***

-Jest 8.00 – oznajmiła Mierzeja wielce niezadowolonym tonem i poparła to dodatkowo adekwatnym wyrazem twarzy. – Powinnam pójść do…  
-Nie wymawiaj tego słowa przy mnie. – zażądał Teodor siedzący obecnie za stołem i popijający herbatę.  
-Przez ciebie będę musiała zmienić mój rozkład dnia. – Mierzeja oskarżycielsko wymierzyła ociekający wodą palec wskazujący w swego rozmówcę.  
-Wkładaj tę łapę w powrotem do lodu. – Syriusz stojący obok nie posłużył się siłą swych kończyn chwytnych, by umieścić rękę Sam w misce do niedawna pełnej lodu (obecnie raczej wody i lodu).  
-A ja muszę przez ciebie oddać garnitur do pralni. – odparł Teodor, odstawiając pustą filiżankę. – Nie wspominając o czyszczeniu tego dywanu, którego z oczywistych powodów się podjąłem.  
-Jestem zaszczycona. – mruknęła Mierzeja. – Cóż więc cię sprowadziło w moje skromne progi o godzinie 6.30 w niedzielę? – ton wydawał się należeć do tych charakterystycznych, dyplomatycznych i wyuczonych, jakimi posługują się pewni ludzie, żeby w dobrym towarzystwie niedyskretnie zwrócić czyjąś uwagę na pewne zaskakujące podobieństwo między pewnymi niespokrewnionymi i nieznanymi bliżej ludźmi. – O tej porze normalni ludzie śpią.  
-A nie rzucają w niespodziewanych gości srebrnymi nożami. – zauważył Teo.  
Zapadło ciężkie milczenie.  
-W przeciwieństwie do twojego planu dnia – podjął Restaud, wstając i podchodząc do drzwi. – mój ma się całkiem dobrze.  
Syriusz miał wrażenie, że słowa wampira ochłodziły atmosferę o kilka stopni o wiele skuteczniej niż te kostki lodu, które przyniósł z zamrażarki w kuchni.  
-Nie musiałem tu przychodzić. – kontynuował Teodor. – A skoro moja osoba nie jest tu mile widziana, to żegnam.

***

-„Świeci blaskiem i zieleni, i złota, i błękitu, a Prawda jaśnieje nad nią”  
-Nie! Znowu?! – jęknęła Luna.  
Było wystarczająco wcześnie, by wstać i dostać śniadanie, więc wstała. Była niedziela, więc wstała. Jadła to swoje śniadanie (bliżej niezidentyfikowana jajecznica), gdy przyszła Mew – zaspana, w kapciach w kształcie różowych kociaków. I wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie to, że Pannie Ciemność Widzę zebrało się w tej chwili na wieszczenie.  
-Chyba już p tym mówiłaś. – zauważyła Selka, wchodząc do jadalni i siadając na pierwszym wolnym miejscu.  
-Ciemność! – zaczęła Mew.  
-Nie! Dlaczego teraz? – Luna zaczęła się załamywać.

***

-Byłaś nieuprzejma. – zauważył Syriusz.  
-Tak?  
-Chyba uraziłaś tego wampira.  
-Trudno. – wycedziła Mierzeja. – To nie mój problem.  
-Robisz się niemiła.  
-Syriuszu Black – zaczęła, wyjmując ręce z ciepłej już wody. – czy byłbyś łaskaw zostawić mnie w spokoju?  
Łapa wyszedł z niejasnym uczuciem, że właśnie ktoś potraktował go przynajmniej dziwnie.

***

-Tego się nie robi. – zwróciła mu uwagę Leo. – Robiło się, ale teraz zostało to zakazane ze względu na dużą liczbę śmiertelnych przypadków wśród uzdrowicieli.  
Wyciągnęła z szafki hermetycznie zamknięte pudełko.  
-Czy to jest to, o czym ja myślę? – spytał Teo, wychylając się z łazienki.  
-Tak.  
-Ale…  
-Była w Australii. – wyjaśniła Leokadia, zdejmując pokrywkę. – Więc się nie dziw, że nic nie wiedziałeś. Ciotka Klotylda miała tam coś zbadać, a tak przy okazji zaprezentowała swe ciasteczka jako przykład Żywcem Wzięty z Kuchni Europejskiej.  
-I nie zjedli wszystkich? – Teodor wszedł odziany w dres (co z wielu względów mu nie odpowiadało – pierwszym był fakt, że był to damski dres).  
-Nie wiem, jak to się stało. – przyznała Leo, częstując się pierniczkiem. – Ale wracając do tematu: magowie nie leczą wampirów od jakichś dwustu lat.  
-Ona mnie nie wyleczyła. – Teodor usiadł i sięgnął po pierniczka z krwistoczerwonym lukrem, poczym wymamrotał coś pod nosem – coś, czego Leośka nie dosłyszała.  
-Co tam do siebie mówisz?  
-Ona przeciągnęła mnie z Drugiej Strony i posklejała jak należy.  
Leokadia nieomal zakrztusiła się pierniczkiem (zielony lukier).  
-Co? – spytała w końcu z niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że najpierw rzuciła w ciebie srebrnym nożem, a potem nie pozwoliła ci spokojnie umrzeć, tylko…?  
-Tak.  
-Hm…  
-Co „Hm…”? - spytał nieco poirytowany.  
-Nie powiedziałeś mi, gdzie cię trafiła.  
Teo spojrzał na nią groźnie.

***

Mauzol miał dość gapienia się w sufit, szczególnie, że był głodny i zły, a przede wszystkim głodny. Jak go poinformowano, śniadanie w tym przybytku mógł dostać w niedzielę najwcześniej o 9.00 – w praktyce oznaczało to zapewne 9.38, złą pielęgniarkę o wyglądzie agresywnej beczułki prochu i prawie zimne kakao.  
Chyba nie muszę zaznaczać, że takie kakao (a szczególnie pielęgniarka) nie wpłynęłoby dobrze na samopoczucie naszego bohatera, który boso z oczywistego braku kapci, o których to Fasola nie pomyślała, postanowił pozwiedzać ten dziwny szpital.

***

Fred ziewał, co całkowicie nie przeszkadzało mu w zmywaniu tej ogromnej góry naczyń, która wykiełkowała w zlewie i na okolicznych szafkach, poczym zaczęła rozprzestrzeniać się na podłogę, inne szafki oraz parapety.  
George starał się oderwać jakiś wyjątkowo uparty kocioł od podłoża – chwilowo bezskutecznie.  
-Kto by pomyślał, że tego tyle się nazbiera. – powiedział Fred, czyszcząc jakiś zaschnięty talerz pokryty grubą warstwą czegoś bliżej niezidentyfikowanego i czego na pewno nie chciałby lepiej poznać, chociażby z powodu Higieny, która by protestowała.  
-Ja.  
-A ja nie. – przyznał. Wiedział, że Mama Sam ma dużo naczyń kuchennych, ale w tej chwili był pewien, że jest ich n+101, gdzie n należy do zbioru (0;nieskończoność+21). Zaobserwował również, że porcelit, porcelana i inne materiały, z których wykonano zastawę stołową, są raczej dziwne, na co wskazywała próba ucieczki salaterki ze zlewu.  
George z kolei miał nieco inne zmartwienie, oprócz upartego kociołka. Babcia go obudziła i poinformowała o konieczności pozmywania, poczym zapowiedziała, że sprawdzi dokładnie czystość naczyń, co w jej ustach zabrzmiało jak groźba…

***

-Nie! Nie! Nie!  
Poppy ponownie podsunęła mu ten cuchnący napój, a on w przeciwieństwie do niektórych doskonale wiedział, co to jest, i nie zamierzał tego pić.  
-Ależ tak. – zapewniła go Pomfrey, wyciągając różdżkę. – I nie zachowuj się jak dziecko, Severusie, bo będę musiała zaaplikować to lekarstwo siłą.  
-Wychodzę. – wycedził Snape. – Muszę z kimś porozmawiać.  
-Z Dumbledorem? – spytała zaspana McGonagall.  
-Z nim też.  
Trzasnęły drzwi. Po chwili na schodach dało się słyszeć hałas niewiadomego pochodzenia.  
-Trzeci stopień? – spytała Minerwa.  
-Potknął się o moje buty już na drugim. – poinformowała Trelawney.  
-Skąd wiesz? – Sprout wychyliła się z łazienki.  
-Bo sama je tam przed chwilą postawiłam.  
Z dołu dobiegło przekleństwo.

***

Sam podejrzliwie przyglądała się otrzymanemu SMSowi, ale po chwili przebrała się w białą bluzkę, czarne spodnie, pantofle również smoliste, poczym uczesała, jak należy, kłaki.  
Syriusz siedział w przedpokoju i nieco zdziwił się, gdy Mierzeja całkowicie go zignorowała, poczym wtargnęła do pokoju swych rodzicieli i zakrzyknęła:  
-Jest próba i potem gramy na mszy.  
-Nie idę. – dobiegł Syriusza niezaprzeczalnie piotrkowy głos.  
-A to już mnie nie interesuje. – wycedziła Sam. – Jak nie pójdziesz, to będziesz się tłumaczył przed ojcem i panem Janem oraz Maestrem.  
Łapa zastanawiał się, o co właściwie chodzi, gdy do przedpokoju wtargnął Snape.  
-A ty tu czego? – spytał nieelegancko Black.  
-Nie twój interes. – wycedził Severus, poczym dojrzawszy Sam grzebiącą w jakiejś bezdennej szafie w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu, podążył w jej kierunku. Stanął obok niej, ale chyba była bardzo zajęta.  
-To twoja koszula. – powiedziała całkiem niespodziewanie wręczając ją zdezorientowanemu Severusowi.  
Snape usłyszał jakich chichot, należący zapewne do brata Sam.  
Mierzeja oceniła sytuację, bez słowa odebrała Snape’owi nie jego część garderoby, poczym wręczyła ją swemu bratu, dała mu w łeb aż zadzwoniło, poczym kazała mu się iść przebrać.  
Obecnie autorem chichotu był Syriusz. Mierzeja chyba zaczynała się denerwować.  
-Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, co pana tu sprowadziło? – spytała w końcu.  
-Czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, że moja misja wisi w tej chwili na włosku – poinformował ją Snape.  
-A czy pan zdaje sobie sprawę, że wczoraj w takiej sytuacji było pańskie życie?  
-Nie odpowiadaj pytaniem na pytanie.  
-Znowu się kłócicie. – zauważył Syriusz.  
-Zamknij się.  
-Leżeć.  
Łapa zamknął drzwi.

***

-Nie spisaliście się.  
-Wybacz…  
-Czy ja wszystko muszę robić osobiście? – pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
Pomieszczenie było wszechstronne, ciemne i pełne przeciągów. Wielkie biurko z małą lampką było prawie puste, a blat błyszczał…  
-Nie było mnie dwa dni, a wy dopiero teraz mi mówicie o tym…!!!

***

-Jeśli przeszkadza panu, że zabrałam go z owego nieprzyjemnego miejsca, to mogę z chęcią odesłać. – wycedziła Sam.  
Severus o tym nie pomyślał, przecież rzadko spotyka się osoby o tego typu zdolnościach, a magia czasu należy do cech raczej nienabywalnych, dziedzicznych, kłopotliwych i przez niektórych postrzeganych jako niebezpieczne.  
-Co mam teraz powiedzieć Dumbledore’owi? – wycedził Snape starając się zignorować spojrzenie Sam (najprawdopodobniej było ono bardzo palące i obecnie przypiekało policzki profesora). – A może lepiej powiesz mi, co mam powiedzieć Czarnemu Panu?! Przez ciebie moja wiarygodność jest równa zeru, moje informacje to stek bzdur, a ponowne zbudowanie zaufania jest niemożliwe. – wyliczał.  
-Nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. – poinformowała go Mierzeja. – Nie tylko pan ma problemy.  
Poczym chciała wyjść, ale Severus zastąpił jej drogę.  
-Nie będziesz mi tu grała tajemniczej księżniczki. – wycedził. – Mam dość tego, że udajesz nie wiem kogo, ale na pewno nie siebie, i albo wyjaśnisz mi, o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, albo porozmawiam z twoimi rodzicami, Search. – ostrzegł.  
Sam przymrużyła oczy.  
-Powtarzam: nie mam zamiaru się tłumaczyć. – w jej głosie czaiło się coś dziwnego. – A z moimi rodzicami pan nie pogada, bo obydwoje wyjechali w delegację w nieznanym mi kierunku i celu, a Babcia poszła do kościoła. Ja natomiast mam niedługo próbę i kilka innych atrakcji, co niestety uniemożliwia mi wysłuchanie dalszej części pretensji, jakie ma pan do mnie.  
Wyminęła go i przeszła do przedpokoju.  
-Search!  
-Tak, profesorze Snape? – jej głos ociekał miodem.  
-Pomóc ci w czymś, Sam? – Syriusz założył marynarkę. Ku zgorszeniu sporej rzeszy starszych pań schował krawat do kieszeni i rozpiął kołnierz błękitnej koszuli (starsze panie nie mogły jednak w owej chwili protestować, gdyż ich tu nie było, ale gdyby niespodziewanie pojawiłyby się, to Syriusz stałby się tarczą strzelniczą dla celnie wymierzonych uwag).  
-Możesz ponieść. – Mierzeja wręczyła mu dość sporą walizę, poczym krzyknęła w głąb jednego z niezidentyfikowanych pomieszczeń: – Piotrek!

***

Draco wyszedł zza portretu i natknął się na Piecka. Nie żeby miał coś konkretnego do zarzucenia swojemu gospodarzowi, ale on był Gryfonem i przyzwoitość nakazywała rzucenie przynajmniej jednej celnej uwagi pod jego adresem.  
-I co, porzucony baranie? – spytał.  
Piecek zlustrował w pełni mugolski strój Draco, poczym stwierdził:  
-Porzucony może i owszem, niechciany być może również, ale na pewno nie baran w sensie umysłowym. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie ja doskonale wiem, gdzie w tej chwili jest moja ukochana.  
Malfoya zamurowało. Po pierwsze ten nieopierzony Michał doskonale wiedział, jakiej natury problemy w samotności analizował Draco od bladego świtu, a po drugie nie miał pojęcia, gdzie jest w tej chwili Sam, choć mógłby wskazać zapewne przewidywane miejsce pobytu Mierzei, ale miał niemalże 123% pewność, że by spudłował.  
Tymczasem Michał najspokojniej w świecie jadł kanapkę i chyba dzisiaj nie miał zamiaru przejawiać jakichś innych nieprzewidywanych, nieznanych do tej pory zdolności.

***

Jak Syriusz przekonał się zaraz po zajęciu miejsca przeznaczonego dla ewentualnych słuchaczy (a takowych w wyłożonej korkiem sali było siedem), czekało go kilka interesujących godzin, które to miał spędzić w bliższej lub dalszej odległości od Sam, jednakże miała ona pozostać w zasięgu jego wzroku, co bardzo Łapie odpowiadało.  
Ale wszystko zaczęło się już w autobusie – szczerze mówiąc odniósł wrażenie, że podróżując z Sam nie można się nudzić. Pierwszą atrakcją były (albo raczej byli, choć kto wie, jak to odmieniać w tym kontekście? – dop. Aurora) kanary w liczbie dwóch, płci najprawdopodobniej męskiej, choć możnaby mieć wątpliwości ze względu na te kilkanaście różnorakich kolczyków znajdujących się u obydwu w okolicach twarzy (i na samych twarzach też).  
-Bileciki do kontroli. – powiedział pierwszy kanar(eczek) uśmiechając się i prezentując złotą jedynkę.  
Mierzeja westchnęła, pogrzebała w plecaku i odnalazła swoją kartę miejską. Piotrek zrobił to samo, więc i Syriusz wyciągnął swoją.  
-Wszystkie ważne. – powiedział nieco zawiedziony drugi kanar, drapiąc się za podziurawionym jak sito lewym uchem. Najwyraźniej spodziewali się, że w niedzielny, słoneczny, duszny i parny poranek znajdą kogoś bez biletu, ale źle trafili – błąd rzędu pół godziny pozbawił ich zarobku, gdyż nie przeanalizowali Godzin Zbiorowej Wędrówki Ludów W Kierunku Świątyni.  
-Ale za bagaż nie zapłaciliście. – ten ze złotym zębem chwycił się ostatniej deski ratunku i wskazał na walizkę trzymaną przez Syriusza.  
Black zamarł.  
-Ten bagaż nie przeszkadza współpasażerom – poinformowała ich Sam. – ani nie jest ponadwymiarowy.  
-Nic nie szkodzi. – ten od kolczyków uśmiechnął się. – Pewnie przewozicie tam niedozwolone materiały wybuchowe.  
Syriusz zauważył, jak Mierzeja wzniosła oczy do nieba, poczym spojrzała na swojego brata – odnotował dziwny błysk w jej oku.  
-Co dziś wieziemy? – spytała Jungfrau takim tonem, jakby to ona była tu szefem.  
-Nie wiem. – przyznał Piotrek kuląc się.  
Sam zmarszczyła brwi.  
-A… jeden termos wzbogaconego uranu. – powiedział Brat Mierzei stając na baczność.  
-Miałeś tego nie mówić cywilom. – wycedziła.  
W bardzo dużym skrócie kanarki wyleciały z autobusu na najbliższym przystanku z prędkością dwóch machów, obłędem w oczach i kilkoma innymi cechami charakterystycznymi dla stałych bywalców uzdrowiska „Drewnica”.  
Musiał przyznać, że nie podejrzewał jej o takie poczucie humoru i możliwość wykorzystania w tej akcji własnego brata, choćby ze względu na fakt, że praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiali, tylko ona na niego krzyczała, a on nie miał szans. Dziwne, ale wcale Piotrkowi nie współczuł – chciałby, żeby Mierzeja pokrzyczała na niego od serca, ale ona miała inne zajęcia.  
Wizyta kanarów okazała się tylko przygrywką, gdyż główną atrakcją miało być spotkanie z tymi dresiarzami w przejściu podziemnym niedaleko domu Mirtle.  
Syriusz był pewien, że jeśli ktoś wyskakuje zza załomu głośno krzycząc, to oczywistą reakcją powinien być strach i bardzo szybki bieg w kierunku najbliższego wyjścia, szczególnie gdy owych ktosiów jest siedmiu, są uzbrojeni, wyglądają jak zbiry spod ciemnej gwiazdy i zabezpieczyli wszystkie drogi odwrotu.  
-I co, złociutka? – spytał ten wyglądający na prowodyra.  
-Ja cię znam? – spytała Sam przyglądając mu się podejrzliwie, poczym zaczęła się na głos zastanawiać. – Jakbyś nie był łysy, pozbyłbyś się tych łańcuchów i założył spodnie z krokiem nieco powyżej kolan, to powiedziałabym, że ty jesteś Marek Stronk vel „Rosomak” z Płatnerskiej.  
Draba zatkało.  
-A ty byś mnie poznał, gdybyś się nie wygłupiał i założył te biedne okulary, które trzymasz w tylnej kieszeni, bo 4,5 dioptria to trochę za dużo, żeby bez szkieł biegać po mieście.  
Grupę zamurowało.  
-Daniel! – Mierzeja obróciła się do tego, który obecnie próbował niepostrzeżenie ukraść walizkę.  
-Gdyby was zobaczyły wasze matki – powiedziała Sam. – to by się nerwowo załamały. Wolałyby, żebyście uczciwie żebrali, a nie napadali ludzi i do tego bezbronnych!  
-Ty nie jesteś bezbronna. – zauważył Rosomak. – Chciałaś na Arnim wypróbować cięcie eunusze tą swoją szablą.  
-Ty też chcesz spróbować? – spytała Sam z nadzieją w głosie. – Bo wiesz, ja się muszę dalej szkolić, żeby przypadkiem nie wypatroszyć kogoś podczas tego całego zamieszania…  
Zwiali…  
Syriusz nie miał pojęcia, skąd ona to wie, ale Piotrek go oświecił – dwa tygodnie w Ankh-Morpork i jakieś tajne szkolenie w zeszłym roku i wszystko to w ramach dodatkowych godzin PO w czasie ferii zimowych. Zajęcia były zatytułowane „Przeżyj to Sam” i Blackowi nie trzeba było tłumaczyć, na czym polegały.  
Teraz siedział wygodnie i patrzył, jak Sam wyciąga z futerału saksofon marki Jamaha.

***

Lucjusz wstał i przeciągnął się. Szczerze mówiąc nie przypuszczał, że kiedykolwiek skorzysta z gościny ciotki Aidy. Nie przypuszczał nawet, że ją spotka, ale okazało się, że ona doskonale wie o jego obecności w Warszawie, co Lucjusza wprawiło w niemałe zdumienie, szczególnie że przed hotelem czekał na niego wnuk sędziwej ciotki – Alojzy, lat 21.  
Malfoy dowiedział się, że ciotka zatroszczyła się o jego bagaż i że ma zamieszkać w jej willi przypominającej zameczek.  
Aida zawsze była ekscentryczna i traktowała wszystkich z należnym im brakiem szacunku. Alojzy był do niej niepodobny we wszystkim oprócz zielonych oczu.  
Lucjusz wstał i założył szlafrok. Według zapewnień Alojzego śniadanie miało być za dziesięć minut.

***

To była całkowicie mugolska orkiestra, co Syriusza zresztą niezbyt zdziwiło. Jednak stan psychofizyczny muzyki nie definiował wykonawców. Chociażby ten z lekka elfio wyglądający chłopak siedzący obok Sam i ten nieco dalej grający na jakiejś powyginanej rurze.  
Tak – przyznał Syriusz, mamrocząc do siebie pod nosem, gdy orkiestra po raz kolejny zaczęła „Ave Maria” Donizettiego od taktu oznaczonego literą C. – w kwestii instrumentów dętych, nie… w kwestii jakichkolwiek instrumentów muszę się doszkolić.

***

Jaella wyprostowała się na całe 163 centymetry wzrostu i przeczesała palcami czerwone kłaki na głowie, bo a nóż widelec zmieniły swe położenie w nocy?  
Śniadanie już dawno było śniadaniem stojącym na stole.  
Luna i Selka wpatrywały się z przerażeniem w Mew, co ta ostatnia ignorowała, mamrocząc standardowy w takich sytuacjach tekst.  
-Widzę ciemność…  
-Zdziwiłabym się, gdyby widziała jasność. – mruknęła Jaella. – Czy ktoś zapisał, co ona tam mamrocze?  
-To chyba jakaś inna wersja poprzedniej przepowiedni. – powiedziała Morphea, wchodząc i robiąc jednocześnie notatki.  
-Czy ktoś ma kwalifikacje umożliwiające interpretację przepowiedni? – spytała Luna z nadzieją w głosie.  
-A czy ktoś wie, gdzie jest Sam? – spytała Morphea.  
-Ja się dowiem. – zaofiarowała się Selka i pognała na górę.

***

Ciotka Aida była okropna i Lucjusz nie rozumiał, dlaczego jego przedwcześnie zmarły wuj uważał swą drugą żonę za niedościgły wzór, może nie miał okazji lepiej jej poznać…

***

Selise otworzyła drzwi na górę i kogoś nimi potrąciła.  
-Masz szlaban. – poinformował ją Snape, gdyż to on oberwał drzwiami.  
-Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. – powiedziała profilaktycznie, poczym weszła do pokoju Sam.  
-Gdzie ona jest? – spytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
-Wyszła. – wycedził Snape.  
Po chwili do uszu Selki dobiegło trzaśnięcie drzwi frontowych. Coś brzęczało na szafce i Once Mori zidentyfikowała to jako telefon komórkowy. Na ekranie wielki napis głosił ni mniej ni więcej tylko: „Theodore de Restaud”.

***

Teo ostatecznie się poddał – telefonowanie do Mierzei o tej porze było najwyraźniej stratą czasu. Najprawdopodobniej miała inne plany, które obejmowały albo wyłączenie komórki, albo porzucenie jej w bliżej nieznanym miejscu, uniemożliwiającym wykorzystanie tegoż sprzętu.  
Wyłączył swoją Motorollę, profilaktycznie unieszkodliwił laptopa i stałe łącze, poczym wyciągnął się na kanapie. Do piwnicy Leo nie dochodziły promienie słoneczne i to należało zanotować jako wielki plus dla tego pomieszczenia.  
Restaud zamknął oczy – miał zamiar się zdrzemnąć; to, że Sam posklejała go, jak należy, nie oznaczało, że od tego czasu czuł się wyśmienicie – wręcz przeciwnie, miał wrażenie, że ktoś próbował go wypatroszyć ze skutkiem śmiertelnym, a najgorsza w owym wrażeniu była jego prawdziwość i namacalność.  
Poplamiona krwią ulubiona koszula wampira leżała zwinięta w kącie…

***

Msza – kolejny wymysł ciotki Aidy, ale postanowił na nią pójść, przy okazji zabierając Draco.  
-Trzeba wychowywać dzieci. – poinformowała go przy śniadaniu. – Wpoić im pewne wartości i posyłać na niedzielną mszę, żeby nie zboczyły na złą drogę.  
Ciotka nie miała na szczęście fioletowego pojęcia, że zarówno ojciec, jak i syn od dość dawna stąpają po kruchej ścieżce nieprawości.  
Nie spodziewał się obecności orkiestry, ani Syriusza Blacka wlepiającego wzrok w pewną osobę odzianą w żółto-czerwoną pelerynę. Lucjusz podążył za owym spojrzeniem i zobaczył – Sam grała obecnie „Gaude Mater Polonia”; wprawdzie cała orkiestra też grała, ale uwagę Malfoya przykuwała tylko złotowłosa saksofonistka.  
Draco otworzył usta, ale nic nie powiedział.

***

-Miałeś zdobyć te informacje. – Dumbledore nerwowo przechadzał się po swoim gabinecie.  
Snape spuścił głowę.  
-Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem, to obecnie jesteś spalony i nie możesz się tam pojawić. – Albus zaczął nerwowo skubać brodę.

***

Dziewczyny stały w kruchcie i rozglądały się z zaciekawieniem. Obok nich czatowała Babcia z miną zwycięzcy.  
Ingrid ubrana w długą, czarną sukienkę wzbudzała ogólne zainteresowanie, ale nie chodzi tylko o ubranie przypominające niektórym starszym paniom żałobę po bliżej nieznanym ukochanym. Stupborn miarowo uderzała palcami w ścianę świątyni, a jej długie, pomalowane na czarno szpony wzbudzały niemałą sensację.  
Nie trzeba się dziwić, że ksiądz napomknął w swym kazaniu o różnych grupach satanistycznych oraz zagrożeniach związanych z przystąpieniem do tego typu instytucji niekoniecznie charytatywnej. Spragnione sensacji emerytki próbowały namierzyć obiekt, który spowodował zmianę toku myślowego u szanownego wikariusza, i dokładnie przyjrzawszy się bliżej niezidentyfikowanej grupie nastolatek zogniskowały swe spragnione sensacji spojrzenia na Ingrid – nie było to zadanie trudne zważywszy na fakt ostentacyjnego zachowania i niecodziennego ubioru młodej osoby. Po świątyni poniósł się szmer:  
-Satanistka!  
Babcia Sam rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu prowodyra całego zajścia celem namierzenia i utylizacji, ale było ich przynajmniej czterech, więc zrezygnowała.  
Tymczasem do nic nie podejrzewającej Jaelli podszedł ktoś, kogo ona nie zidentyfikowała, ale w stwierdzeniu personaliów pomogła jej Chomik, która do tej pory stała w cieniu zbłąkanego drzewa i obecnie weszła do środka.  
-DzieńdobryproszęKsiędzaProboszcza. – powiedziała, wybawiając tym samym Jaellę z kłopotów.  
Porzucona rodzina Chomika nie przejawiała zainteresowania swoją pierworodną córą, tylko w dalszym ciągu z coraz większym zainteresowaniem słuchała kazania.  
-A dlaczego wy do środka nie wchodzicie? – spytał Ksiądz Proboszcz. Było to zresztą standardowe pytanie zadawane młodzieży stojącej przed kościołem, w kruchcie lub jej okolicach. Ksiądz Proboszcz nie czekając na odpowiedź praktycznie wepchnął dziewczyny do wnętrza.  
Babcia kolejny raz nie interweniowała. Można powiedzieć, że Ingrid nie znalazła się w dobrej sytuacji – stała na środku nawy głównej, tłum szemrał, a ona wlepiała wzrok w jakiś punkt.

***

Sam patrzyła na Ingrid niemalże z uśmiechem na ustach, jak to odnotował Syriusz. Oczy Mierzei nabrały charakterystycznej w takich sytuacjach barwy nieba. Łapa znał ową ciemnowłosą dziewczynę tylko z opowieści, jakimi uraczyła go Babcia podczas wczorajszego obiadu.  
Obecność Pani Marianny odnotował również. Jakoś Babcia nie przejęła się zbytnio, gdy Ingrid wybiegła na zewnątrz przepychając się przez tłum – on również.

***

Draco patrzył na nią – to znaczy na Sam – jak na Sam. Lucjusz po prostu nie potrafił znaleźć odpowiedniejszego porównania.  
Mierzeja nie raczyła nawet na niego spojrzeć. Szczerze mówiąc zrobiło mu się trochę żal własnego syna…  
-Cześć, tato. – usłyszał za sobą dziewczęcy głos. Nie miał wątpliwości, kto za nim stoi.  
-Witam, dziecko. – to nie był jego pomysł; to Narcyza czuła się niespełniona jako matka i teraz efekt stał za nim, miał nieco ponad 180 centymetrów wzrostu, długie, kasztanowe włosy i spotykał się z chłopakami (przy czym w większości przypadków nie udało mu się zapamiętać imion nawiedzających jego dom młodzieńców najprawdopodobniej dlatego, że nigdy nie pojawiali się dwa razy).Co mógł jej jeszcze powiedzieć?  
Orkiestra grała „Don Giovanniego”, jakaś para solistów śpiewała.  
I jeszcze te glany, z którymi się nie rozstawała. Żaden przyzwoity czarodziej nie ubierał się w coś takiego, tego był pewien. Chyba wyczuwała niechęć – po chwili usłyszał oddalające się kroki. Jest okropnym ojcem…  
Draco w dalszym ciągu wlepiał maślany wzrok w Sam i w dalszym ciągu był ignorowany.  
Narcyza przecież chciała mieć córkę, więc dlaczego nie potrafił zaakceptować tej dziewczyny?  
Syriusz Black oparł się o jeden z filarów.

***

Koncert był udany, choć może niedociągnięcia zapewne nawet jeśli były pozostały dla Syriusza niezauważone. Odebrał od Sam saksofon zapakowany do futerału i cierpliwie czekał, aż ona skończy rozmawiać z dyrygentem. Odniósł wrażenie, że nie jest on zadowolony z jakiegoś nieznanego powodu. Sam rozłożyła ręce w geście mogącym oznaczać tylko i wyłącznie, że nic nie jest w stanie w tej sprawie zrobić. Dyrygent machnął ręką i odszedł. Syriusz miał niemalże pewność, że Mierzeja jest zła i nie on przyczynił się do pogorszenia jej humoru. Minęła go bez słowa, pędząc swym charakterystycznym krokiem marszowym, po chwili Piotrek za nią pobiegł.  
Była 16.10, a Syriusz miał w planie pogoń za Sam, która zdążyła się oddalić i zniknąć za jakimś zakrętem. Obejrzał się… Miał wrażenie, że ktoś go obserwuje – jakaś para nieprzyjaznych oczu, ale zignorował charakterystyczne mrowienie na karku i pobiegł za Jungfrau.  
Mylił się – owych oczu było ponad tuzin.

***

Skądś znał tą dziewczynę.  
Ciemne, krótkie włosy opadały na jej oczy.  
Spokojnie weszła na podest. Zauważył, że nie pozwolono jej nic powiedzieć.  
Posłusznie położyła głowę…  
Tłum wokół niego wył – tłuszcza zdecydowanie domagała się krwi.  
Dziewczęca główka stoczyła się wprost pod jego stopy.

***

Teodor obudził się, strącając laptopa z kanapy, poczym otarł pot z czoła. Na szczęście to był tylko sen, ale na tyle realistyczny, że aż się obudził.  
Ta dziewczyna wyglądała podobnie do kogoś, kogo już widział. Nie miał tylko pojęcia kogo…

***

Voldemort uśmiechnął się.  
-Tak, Potter. – myśli Czarnego Pana były nieomal namacalne, a że głównym tematem rozmyślań Lorda o tej porze zazwyczaj był Chłopiec Który Przeżył, to Glizdogona nie zdziwiły te słowa, po których nie nastąpił jakże oczekiwany rozwój monologu.

***

Babcia poszła do siebie i zostawiła dom pod opieką niczego nie podejrzewającego Syriusza, który pożerał w kuchni jakieś kurczęce zwłoki.  
-Teodor do ciebie zdzwonił. – zakomunikowała Selka.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami, wyciągnęła jogurt z lodówki i porwawszy z szuflady adekwatny sprzęt niezbędny do konsumpcji, wymaszerowała w kierunku swojego pokoju i tyle ją Łapa widział.

***

-Nie będę za was interpretować przepowiedni. – poinformowała Selkę Mierzeja. – To, że ktoś ma do tego uprawnienia potwierdzone przez Ministerstwo Magii, nie oznacza, że robi to dobrze, a przede wszystkim, że to lubi.  
Sięgnęła za łóżko i wyciągnęła opasłe tomisko, którym zajmowała się od jakiegoś czasu, a którego okładkę Selise już rozpoznawała.  
-Może robić, co wam się podoba, a ja wam nie pomogę z powodu braku czasu i chęci. Jeśli chcecie, możecie skorzystać z biblioteki mojej mamy, ale radziłabym wam wybrać się tam sporą grupą.  
-Dlaczego? – spytała Ginny, stając w drzwiach.  
-Bo to naprawdę duża biblioteka. – powiedziała Sam, jakby te słowa wszystko wyjaśniały. – I mimo wszystko możecie się gdzieś zapodziać.

***

-Po prostu miałeś zły sen. – stwierdziła Leo, otwierając szczelnie do tej pory zamknięte pudełko z ciasteczkami.  
-Ja nie miewam takich snów bez powodu. – poinformował ją Teo, próbując uruchomić upadłego laptopa. – Ostatnim razem było to 180 lat temu, a sen dotyczył jakiejś jaskini.  
-I mało cię nie zasypało, wiem. – powiedziała Leokadia, wyjmując filiżanki z szafki. – Już mi to opowiadałeś.  
-Ale wtedy było inaczej – mruknął wampir.  
Leo spojrzała na niego nieco dziwnie, ale on zignorował ten fakt.  
-To ja byłem uczestnikiem tamtej katastrofy, a nie biernym obserwatorem.  
-A to ma jakieś znaczenie?  
-A co byś zrobiła, gdyby to moja głowa stoczyła się z szafotu wprost pod twoje nogi?  
-Wrzasnęłabym. – odparła Leo całkiem szczerze.  
-Jak słyszałaś, to ja również wrzasnąłem.  
Poczym zabrał się do konsumpcji kawy i ciasteczek.

***

Efekty poobiedniej drzemki Teodora nie były znane grupie, która postanowiła zbadać czeluście biblioteki Mamy Sam. Selce udało się nawet ściągnąć trzy przyjaciółki Mierzei, ale ona nie przejawiała chęci podążenia wraz z nimi. Chomik wytrzeszczyła oczy, gdy Selka powiedziała jej o wielkiej bibliotece, o której to nikt nie słyszał. Mierzeja uprzednio zabarykadowała się w swoim pokoju i chyba nie zamierzała z niego wychodzić. Syriusz siedział po turecku pod drzwiami ze znudzonym wyrazem twarzy, ale gdy dojrzał sporą grupę dziewczyn rozmaitych rozmiarów i kształtów, nieco się ożywił.  
-Cześć. – powiedział, przecierając pięścią zaspane oczęta.  
-Dzień dobry panu. – powiedziała Chomik, mimo że pogoda była pochmurna, duszna, a Chomiczyna nie dokończyła jeszcze swojej części referatu na historię.  
-Tu są informacje dla was. – Black wręczył dziewczynom plik różnorakich papierzysk.  
Chomik przejrzała je pospiesznie i wyciągnąwszy zielony świstek z czerwoną pieczątką pomachała Łapie przed nosem.  
-To moje rozkazy. – Syriusz pospiesznie odebrał Gryfonce najwyraźniej tajną wiadomość nie przeznaczoną dla niegodnych ocząt niewtajemniczonych cywili.  
-„W związku z pewnymi sygnałami, które do nas dotarły, nakazujemy wzmożoną…” – przeczytała Mirtle zaczajona za plecami niczego nie podejrzewającego Syriusza, zanim ten zgniótł kartkę i schował ją do kieszeni dżinsów.  
-To moje rozkazy. – wycedził, próbując przyszpilić Andy do ściany przy pomocy swojego wzroku. Jak można się domyślić, bez oczekiwanego efektu, gdyż tylko wzrok Mierzei mógłby tego dokonać; ze względu więc na fakt, że w spojrzeniu Blacka brakowało pewnych cech, których Sam miała aż w nadmiarze. Andy pozostała niewzruszona i tylko uśmiech charakterystyczny w tego typu sytuacjach zagościł na chwilę na jej obliczu.  
-Idziemy! – zakomenderowała ni z tego, ni z owego Chomik, energicznie otwierając drzwi prowadzące do nieco przemeblowanej ostatnimi czasy Dziewiczej Piwnicy.  
-Ale dlaczego ty masz nas prowadzić? – spytała całkiem niespodziewanie Jaella.  
-No właśnie! Dlaczego? – zawtórowała jej Morphea potrząsająca swą kasztanową szopą.  
-Bo to ja mam mapę. – powiedziała Chomik, powiewając papierami. – Bo to niedaleko.  
Mirtle zaczęła chichotać, a Bu załamywać się powoli acz systematycznie.  
-I dlatego, że Mierzeja wyraźnie zaznaczyła, że to ja mam być przewodnikiem.  
Zaprezentowała pierwszą stronę zapełnioną pismem Sam, gdzie na środku czerwonym atramentem napisano: „Idziecie ZA Chomikiem”.  
Luna przyjrzała się kartce i wzruszyła ramionami, prezentując w ten sposób całkowitą obojętność dla jakiegokolwiek porządku czy kolejności. Mew ziewnęła, a Selka i Lady popatrzyły na nią jak na tykającą bombę zegarową z opóźnionym zapłonem.  
-Ruszamy! – zakomunikowała Chomik, zstępując w ciemne czeluści i zapominając o zapaleniu światła, co zaowocowało całkowicie niespodziewaną serią wypadków. Coś warknęło – coś, co Chomik zidentyfikowała jako włochate, warczące i z zębami i było czymś, na co Elmira Oda nadepnęła i najprawdopodobniej to coś nie było tym faktem zachwycone nawet w najmniejszym stopniu.  
-Łaaaaa!!! – wrzasnęła Chomik zgodnie z oczekiwaniem owłosionego stworzenia, które powtórnie warknęło.  
Światło zapaliło się za sprawą ingerencji Syriusza. Chomik zdjęła nogę z niezaprzeczalnie mierzejowego psa, który w dalszym ciągu warczał w charakterystyczny sposób i prezentował swe stare, ale dobrze zachowane uzębienie.  
-Pies!  
Jedne z licznych drzwi prowadzących w bliżej nieznane rejony domu z przedpokoju, w którym to cała dotychczasowa akcja miała miejsce, otwarły się i stanął w nich Piotrek z jakąś niezidentyfikowaną listwą w ręce. Zwierzę wyglądało, jakby spodziewało się czegoś o wiele bardziej przerażającego.  
-Won ze schodów, zapchlona góro przeterminowanej pasty do butów!

***

Zagłębiając się w sen, który go obudził, wzburzył krew i najprawdopodobniej jego echa będą się plątać po nieco wytrąconym z równowagi wampirzym umyśle, Teo miał na celu stwierdzenie tylko kilku faktów. Wśród nich była między innymi jego rola w tym wydarzeniu, personalia dziewczyny i dalszy ciąg tej opowieści.

***

-Glizdogon!  
-Tak, o Najmroczniejszy?  
Efekty klątwy rzuconej na nieszczęsnego sługę przez rozsierdzonego Czarnego Pana zaczęły powoli ustępować.  
-Jak to możliwe, że ona teleportowała się w mojej obecności?! – to nie było pytanie. To było stwierdzenie zadane oskarżycielskim tonem.  
Peter profilaktycznie cofnął się i schował głowę w ramiona, jakby to mogłoby zagwarantować mu zwiększenie poczucia bezpieczeństwa choćby o nikła część procenta.  
-I do tego zabrała ze sobą tego… tego…  
-Snape’a. – podsunął uprzejmie Glizdogon, kuląc się w kącie.  
-Myślisz, że nie wiem, jak nazywa się to ścierwo działające na dwóch frontach? – w głosie Voldemorta czaiło się coś niebezpiecznego, coś, co Peterowi całkowicie się nie podobało. – Głośno szukam odpowiedniego określenia na podwójnego szpiega!  
-Ale może ona zabrała go, no, z innych względów.  
Czarny Pan usiadł na fotelu, nakazując gestem, by wywód był kontynuowany (choć Peter wolałby zapewne szybką śmierć).  
-On – zaczął ostrożnie, by nie narazić się przypadkiem swemu panu. – pałał do Pańskiej Wnuczki jakimś uczuciem, więc nie można wykluczyć, że zostało ono odwzajemnione.  
Voldemort przechylił nieco głowę.  
-Odwzajemnione uczucie… - powiedział, patrząc na stojący nieopodal stolik, poczym przeniósł spojrzenie na swego sługę. – Czy ty kiedykolwiek myślisz, Glizdogon?!?! Czy myślisz o czymś oprócz nieodwzajemnionych swoich własnych uczuć, które mimo upływu lat leżą całkiem na wierzchu twojego nieskomplikowanego umysłu gryzonia?!?!  
Przerwał na chwilę. Peter miał nadzieję, że to naprawdę będzie szybka śmierć.  
-Odwzajemnione uczucie… – Voldemort wbrew oczekiwaniom zamyślił się.

***

-Zgubiłyśmy się. – powiedziała Mirtle.  
-Nie. – Chomik zaprzeczyła energicznie machając łapkami i papierami przy okazji. – Jesteśmy tu. – wskazała na mapę.  
-A ja myślałam, że tu. – Selka wskazała na przeciwległy kraniec mapy.  
-Jesteś przekonana? – Luna zerknęła jej przez ramię. – Ja bym powiedziała, że raczej w tej alejce trochę bardziej na prawo.  
Świetlówka zamigotała i dziewczyny spojrzały na nią z niepokojem.  
-Jesteśmy tu. – Bu wskazała palcem na środek mapy.  
-Dlaczego? – spytała Elmira Oda.  
-Bo tu jest namalowany taki wielki krokodyl, a my brodzimy po kostki w wodzie i na tej ścianie też jest taki gad narysowany. – wyjaśniła Beatrycze Urszula.  
Świetlówka zamigotała i zgasła.  
-O nie… - jęknęła Jaella.  
-Ręce z dala od różdżek. – powiedziała Mirtle. – Od świetlnych mieczy również.  
-Dlaczego? – spytała Mew uczepiona czyjegoś ramienia.  
-Bo tu obowiązuje taki zakaz. – Andy wskazała na jarzący się nad ich głowami adekwatny znak (drogowy? – dop. Aurora).  
Coś chlupnęło.  
Coś chlupnęło ponownie.  
Zielone oczy zapłonęły tuż obok nich.  
-Łaaaaaa! – wrzasnęła Chomik.  
-Co to jest?!?! – Selka próbowała się cofnąć, ale przeszkodziła jej w tym Mew.  
-Widzę ciemność. – poinformowała.  
-My też. – warknęła Jaella. – I się tym nie chwalimy.  
-Sugeruję, żebyśmy się ewakuowały. – głos Mirtle był spokojny i niemalże znudzony zaistniałą sytuacją.  
-Idzie… - zaczęła Mew.  
-Na przepowiednie jej się teraz kurde cukier zebrało. – wycedziła Jaella wraz z Selką odciągając nieszczęsną wieszczkę i starając się nadać jej odpowiednią prędkość.  
Coś chlupotało…  
Głośno, tuż za nimi.  
Zielone ślepia…

***

Widział szafot tuż przed egzekucją. Zdążył nawet obejrzeć swoje ubranie i ocenić ja jako strój kupca z XVI wieku, gdy wszystko się powtórzyło…  
Znowu…  
Tyle że tym razem nie pozwolił, by sen urwał się w owym momencie. Dzięki swoim zdolnościom doskonale wiedział, kiedy serce przestało bić – wówczas coś zniknęło… I zarazem coś pojawiło się. Wielki czarny pies wskoczył na szafot i zatopił zęby w gardle kata. W oddali wyły wilki. Tłuszcza zaczęła panikować, nie wiedział tylko czemu. Czarny pies siadł przy zwłokach swej pani i również przyłączył się do upiornego chóru.  
Teodor podniósł oddzieloną od ciała głowę i położył ją tam, gdzie było jej miejsce.

***

Chomik otworzyła pierwsze drzwi, jakie znalazła po omacku i wbiegła do środka, a za nią podążyła reszta uczestniczek wyprawy. Elmira Oda potknęła się o stopień, jak zresztą każda z dziewczyn z wyjątkiem Mirtle, która biegła na końcu i zamykała wrota, gdy cała reszta próbowała uniknąć kontaktu z podłożem.  
Rozbłysło światło, którego autorstwem była żarówka wisząca pod sufitem. Jaella klnąc na czym świat stoi przecierała przywykłe do ciemności oczęta.  
-Znalazłam włącznik. – poinformowała triumfalnie Mirtle.  
-A ja znalazłam schody. – Bu wskazała na rzeczony element architektoniczny.  
Coś uderzyło w drzwi od zewnątrz.  
Dziewczyny drgnęły, ale nic więcej się nie stało.

***

Syriusz usłyszał melodię charakterystyczną dla telefonu Mierzei, więc podniósł się z podłogi. Drzwi otwarły się i z pokoju wyszła Sam ubrana w niebieską bluzkę i długą, czarną spódnicę. Łapa miał nawet ochotę zapytać, o co dokładnie chodzi, gdy na odnóże kroczne spadła mu średnich rozmiarów walizka.  
-Ups. – powiedziała Jungfrau, zakładając czarne, skórzane rękawiczki i próbując nie dopuścić do upadku części garderoby, którą Syriusz zakwalifikował jako czarną szatę.  
-Jasny cukier. – zaklął. – Gdzie się wybierasz z tą ciężką walizką?  
-Tam, gdzie i ty, Syriuszu, jeśli oczywiście chcesz. – uśmiechnęła się.  
-Aha. – inna odpowiedź z oczywistych względów nie przychodziła mu do głowy.

***

-Jesteśmy! – powiedziała Chomik tak na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ktoś nie zauważył faktu przybycia do biblioteki.  
-Zgodnie z mapą powinniśmy wejść tamtymi drzwiami. – Mirtle wskazała adekwatne wrota. – Ale nic to. – dodała widząc minę Chomiczyny (wszak nie wolno dręczyć i stresować zwierząt ze względu na obowiązujące przepisy – dop. Aurora).  
Wszystkie zgodnie patrzyły w górę. Pomieszczenie nie miało ścian, które znajdowałyby się w zasięgu wzroku, oprócz owej, przez którą przeszły na skutek drzwi; było dość wysokie – z masą regałów z książkami, księgami, zwojami itp. sięgającymi sufitu. Zapewne możnaby znaleźć dokumenty zapisane na skórze jakiegoś nierozważnego zwierzaka.  
-Macie. – Chomik wręczyła dziewczynom po kłębku żarówiasto zielonej włóczki. – To paskudztwo – wskazała na tworzywo niekoniecznie owczego pochodzenia. – ma nam uniemożliwić zgubienie się. Według instrukcji – tu przerzuciła kilka kartek. – przywiązujemy jeden koniec do gwoździa na początku regału, poczym rozwijając stopniowo możemy bezpiecznie zwiedzać.  
Wiadomość została przyjęta.  
-Ciekawe, czy jest fluorescencyjna. – mruknęła Mirtle zaczepiając włóczkę o gwóźdź przy regale z literą „P”.  
P – jak przepowiednia…

***

Teo wsiadł do służbowego porshe i ruszył nie zwracając uwagi na Leokadię stojącą w progu i wygrażającą mu pięścią. Powinien jej zapewne powiedzieć, kiedy wróci, dlaczego wychodzi, a przede wszystkim pomóc w zbieraniu notatek, które rozrzucił przebiegając przez salonik jak sporych rozmiarów tornado i burząc towarzyszący Leośce podczas nauki tradycyjny nieporządek. Miał zadanie do wykonania – a raczej spory problem.  
Znalezienie Dworca Wschodniego i dotarcie do niego nie stanowi większego problemu, szczególnie o 20.15 w niedzielę, gorzej gdy na terenie owego dworca trzeba znaleźć jeden wagon, no może dwa wagony. Na szczęście wrzaski policjantów odpierających mężnie ataki żądnych sensacji, a niekiedy i krwi reporterów wskazały mu drogę. Sporo pomogła też żółta taśma, która miała odgradzać miejsce, gdzie mogłyby się znajdować jakieś dowody rzeczowe, ale głównie wskazywała na istnienie takowego podejrzanego kawałka gruntu.  
Na bocznicy stały dwa wagony. Przy jednym kręciło się kilkunastu mugolskich policjantów, przy drugim stało tylko czterech – i wszyscy mieli przypięte złote gwiazdki do klap mundurów.

***

Znalazła dział „Przepowiednie” i poczuła się dość dziwnie – alejka opatrzona owym napisem i odpowiednią strzałką po chwili zmieniła się w dość szeroki, dobrze oświetlony korytarz, przechodzący z kolei w ogromną salę.  
-Kurde cukier. – zaklęła Mirtle.  
Regały stały niby dobrze – tworząc dwanaście alejek, tylko…  
-O cukier! – powiedziała już całkiem głośno.

***

-Powtarzasz się, Syriuszu. – poinformowała go Sam, sadowiąc się na tylnej kanapie zielonej Skody.  
Kierowca patrzył na nią wylękniony, bo ewentualność jakiegoś nieprzewidzianego zjawiska w obecności tej dziewczyny wzrastała do niemal 115%.  
-Nie wmówisz mi, że to tylko durny egzamin. – poinformował ją Syriusz, siadając obok kierowcy i trzaskając drzwiami, aż zadźwięczała świeżowstawiona szyba. – Pewnie dostałaś jakieś durne zadanie i teraz to już naprawdę nie będzie wesoło.  
-Komu? – zainteresowała się Mierzeja, poprawiając jakieś włosy, które się wymykały z dobrze ułożonego koka. Zadźwięczały bransoletki – srebrne, jak domyślał się Syriusz.  
Podobno nosiła tylko srebrne – cztery na prawej ręce – od kiedy wróciła do domu wściekła w bluzce poplamionej wampirzą krwią, rozczochrana jak nieboskie stworzenie i niezaprzeczalnie nastawiona negatywnie do wszelkich kontaktów z osobnikami należącymi do swojego gatunku, a szczególnie z tymi nie należącymi. Wszystkiego dowiedział się od Piotrka. Zadziwiające, czegóż to człowiek może dowiedzieć się od sponiewieranego w znacznym stopniu rodzeństwa, szczególnie gdy jest to rodzeństwo Mierzei.  
-Mnie. – powiedział w końcu. – Ale tak naprawdę to chodziło mi o tego biednego przestępcę.  
Sam przyjrzała się Łapie nieco podejrzliwie, poczym położyła mu rękę na czole – było chłodne i nic nie wskazywało na ewentualny atak gorączki bagiennej czy innego tego typu paskudztwa.  
-Ja nie jestem w grupie uderzeniowej. – wyjaśniła cichym, spokojnym głosem.  
Kierowca patrzył na nią dziwnie, ale ostatecznie w myślach zgodził się z nią – jeśli ma się do czynienia z wariatem, tego typu postępowanie zalecają nawet Służby Specjalne MM. – Jeśli nawet dostałam jakieś zadanie, to nie twój problem, tylko chyba mój. A szatę możesz wypożyczyć w szatni w Ministerstwie.  
-Ale to nie będzie Moja szata. – Black zaakcentował fakt braku posiadania jego zdaniem niezbędnej w danej chwili części garderoby.  
-Nic na to nie poradzę. – wycedziła. – Nie mam czasu na twoje zachcianki. – tu otworzyła książkę, którą wyciągnęła z walizki przed zapakowaniem tej ostatniej do bagażnika. – Raczyłby pan ruszyć? – pytanie skierowała do kierowcy.  
Biedny szofer nie miał innego wyjścia.

***

-Nie rozumiem, dlaczego musimy zapłacić. – powiedział Fred, marszcząc brwi.  
-Szef nie będzie zadowolony. – powiedział jeden z osiłków.  
-Oni przypominają Crabe’a i Goyle’a. – zauważył George. – Obydwaj wielcy, tępi i na usługach u jakiegoś bossa.

***

Syriusz przyglądał się Sam siedzącej na krześle obok niego. Korytarze w MM mają pewną właściwość – odnotował Łapa, krytycznie oceniając wypożyczoną przed paroma minutami czarną szatę. – są długie, całkiem dobrze wyposażone, ale raczej źle oświetlone, przynajmniej o tej porze.  
Sam całkiem spokojnie wpatrywała się w drzwi opatrzone tabliczką „Sala egzaminacyjna”; zdaniem Syriusza aż nazbyt spokojnie, gdyż on miał ochotę obgryzać paznokcie, zwłaszcza gdy zobaczył tego nieprzyjemnego woźnego sunącego w ich kierunku.

***

-To chyba nie był dobry pomysł – Fred spojrzał najpierw na nieprzytomnych goryli, a następnie na swego brata trzymającego w pogotowiu pałkę typową dla graczy w precla.  
-A miałeś lepszy? – spytał George, poszturchując jednego z drabów celem sprawdzenia jego stanu psychofizycznego. – Może to ich oduczy dotykania towaru bez konsultacji ze sprzedawcą.  
-Wątpię. – mruknął Fred. – A teraz może posprzątamy nasz lokal, bo jeszcze się Sanepid gotów przyczepić, że trzymamy tu niezidentyfikowane zwłoki.

***

Mirtle wyciągnęła telefon komórkowy. Brak zasięgu nieco wytrącił ją z równowagi, ale po dogłębnym przeanalizowaniu sytuacji doszła do wniosku, że to nawet lepiej, gdyż:  
1)Sam pewnie zostawiła telefon w domu  
2)telefon Chomika miała jej siostra (o rok młodsza Katarzyna Dorota Joanna)  
3)Bu najprawdopodobniej również nie miała zasięgu  
4)Mama Sam była w delegacji i to, na co Mirtle tutaj patrzyła, na 623% by jej się nie spodobało – szczerze mówiąc Andy też się nie podobało…

***

Bu z Chomikiem postanowiły poszukać według innego klucza. Po pierwsze zaczęły od litery M i po dość długim czasie znalazły regał opatrzony metalową tabliczką „Mew”. Po wykluczeniu wszelkiego rodzaju stworzeń noszących to miano (łącznie z ulubioną hydrą cesarza Xan-Ton-Li ze świata AlfaPi12) Bu zauważyła półkę poświęconą najprawdopodobniej nieszczęsnej wieszczce pozostawionej w czytelni pod czujnym okiem Jaelli. Z pewnych jednak przyczyn to nie Beatrycze Urszula ale Elmira Oda weszła na adekwatny sprzęt (czytaj: drabinę rodem z jakiegoś amerykańskiego filmu) (Dziwna to zaprawdę powiadam wam musiała być drabina! – dop. Aurora) i wyciągnęła pierwszą pozycję, jaką udało jej się chwycić swymi łapkami.  
-„Przepowiednie Mew piórem spisane” – przeczytała na głos podając książkę Bu. – Kto wymyśla te tytuły?  
-Facet żył w XIII wieku. – Masłowska otworzyła dzieło i zaczęła je wertować. – Nie ma się co dziwić.  
-„Rzecz o wieszczce Mew” – Chomik w dalszym ciągu stojąc na niebezpiecznym sprzęcie zaczęła kartkować księgę.  
W pewnej chwili szeleszczenie kartek na dole ustało. Chomik przejęłaby się tym, gdyby nie to, na co natrafiła.

***

Selka stała przed trudnym wyborem – po prawej stronie alejka była słabo oświetlona, a strzałka była opatrzona literą S, po lewo ciągnął się rząd regałów z typowymi encyklopediami magicznymi. Gdzieś w oddali majaczył nawet jakiś stolik. Wybór okazał się nadzwyczaj prosty.

***

Luna stała w dość sporym pomieszczeniu i przyglądała się kilkunastu ustawionym tu regałom.  
-Zważywszy na fakt – powiedziała na głos, poczym ziewnęła. – że absolutnie nie mam pojęcia, czego szukam, to…  
-Uuk? – z cienia między regałami wyszło coś dużego, włochatego, rudego i…  
-Aaaaaaaaaa!!! – wrzasnęła Luna, całkowicie zapominając o potrzebie snu, która do niedawna zajmowała dość wysokie miejsce w jej dzisiejszej hierarchii wartości.  
-Uuk… - orangutan zakrył jedną ręką oczy w geście całkowicie zrozumiałym, bo aż nazbyt adekwatnym w danej sytuacji.

***

Syriusz patrzył – na to mu pozwolono, ale miał się nie odzywać.  
Komisja składała się z pięciu nieco nadszarpniętych przez ząb czasu magów, którzy siedzieli za stołem w wygodnych fotelach. Oprócz niego i stojącej na środku Sam przy drzwiach czatował zaobserwowany na korytarzu woźny.  
-Nie mamy wiele czasu. – zauważył przewodniczący składu. – Prosimy o zaprezentowanie nam tego, o czym była mowa wcześniej.  
Kiedy „wcześniej”? – zaczął zastanawiać się Syriusz, pobrzękując ze zdenerwowania bransoletami oraz kolczykami Sam, które to oddała mu na czasowe przechowanie, zanim weszła na salę. Zauważył błysk, który zmusił go do zwrócenia uwagi na swoją podopieczną i zaprzestania wpatrywania się w skład komisji. Syriusz zareagował w jedyny racjonalny sposób – opuścił zawiasy swej szczęki.  
Na podłodze siedziała biała wilczyca i błękitnymi ślepiami wpatrywała się wyczekująco w komisję.  
-Hm… - jeden z magów wstał. – Całkiem nieźle… Mam nadzieję, że dobrze opanowałaś zarówno praktykę, jak i teorię…  
To warknięcie mogło być równie dobrze potwierdzeniem, jak i groźbą.  
Mag usiadł po turecku na podłodze i zaczął lustrować wzrokiem wilczą powłokę cielesną.  
-Mam nadzieję, że się zdecydowałaś. – powiedział ten siedzący na lewo od pustego fotela przewodniczącego składu. – W zeszłym tygodniu mieliśmy tu osobnika, który zmieniał się… W co on się zmieniał, Henryku?  
-W haski i bernardyna. – odpowiedział siedzący na podłodze. – Muszę przyznać, że zdolny dzieciak, ale niedokładny. Poza tym gdyby ministerstwo się dowiedziało o jego zdolnościach, to raczej miałby spore problemy. Teraz proszę powrócić do swojej prawdziwej formy, a potem jeszcze raz chcielibyśmy zobaczyć tę wilczycę.  
Sam bez problemu wróciła do swej postaci.  
-Prawa ręka do góry. – powiedziała jedyna kobieta w składzie.  
-Lidio… nie sądzisz chyba, że nasi studenci nie potrafią odróżniać stron.  
-To nie jest nasza studentka. – warknęła kobieta. – To jest osoba przysłana tu przez Ministerstwo, Henryku.  
-Robisz z igły widły. – zauważył mężczyzna siedzący obok niej.  
-Nic takiego nie robię, Arkadiuszu.  
-Czy mogę już opuścić tą rękę? – spytała Sam.  
-Tak, hm… oczywiście. – powiedział wiceprzewodniczący składu. – A teraz poprosimy tutaj znów owo stworzenie.  
-Hm… dobrze… Lidio, przygotuj… wiesz, co masz przygotować. – Henryk uśmiechnął się. – Panna Search zdecydowała się zarejestrować tę postać…  
Syriusz nie rozumiał, dlaczego… Może to po prostu w jego uszach wskazanie na akurat tą powłokę cielesną zabrzmiało w ten dziwny sposób, że aż włosy zjeżyły się na karku nieco już wytrąconego z równowagi Łapy.  
On wie. – pomyślał Syriusz. – On wie, że ona może zmienić się, w co zechce… On wie… - popatrzył na przewodniczącego składu, a potem przeniósł spojrzenie na całą resztę. – Ale oni nie wiedzą… - jeszcze raz zerknął na maga.  
Akurat ten moment Sam i ów mag wybrali sobie, by spojrzeć na nieszczęsnego Łapę.  
Oczy – pomyślał, gdy spoczął na nim wzrok dwu z lekka świecących par oczu – błękitnej i piwnej.

***

-Nie ma kartek. – wykrztusiła w końcu Chomik. – Ktoś wyrwał kartki, dużo kartek. – dodała po chwili. – Z przepowiedniami.  
-To ci się nie spodoba. – powiedziała Bu. – Tu też nie ma kilkudziesięciu stron…

***

Mirtle szła przez istne pobojowisko – wszędzie pełno było otwartych ksiąg, tyle że brakowało w nich poszczególnych stron i kartek. Andy była pewna, że niektóre egzemplarze zniknęły w całości lub w znacznych fragmentach. Mała czytelnia, która się tu znajdowała, była z stanie opłakanym – podobnie przedstawiały się trzy pierwsze alejki. W kurzu wyraźnie widoczne były ślady licznych, wielkich i ciężkich buciorów. Po dokonaniu kilku pomiarów Mirtle miała jako-taki obraz sytuacji, a więc:  
1)było tu sześciu mężczyzn o wzroście między 179 a 196 cm, z czego przynajmniej jeden był szatynem o długich, kręconych włosach  
2)nie szanując literatury wyrwali pewne fragmenty dzieł – jeszcze nie stwierdziła, które konkretnie  
3)działali w sposób mało subtelny i…  
Zatrzymała wzrok na śladach niezaprzeczalnie damskich butów, a konkretniej szpilek. Prowadziły do czwartej alejki. Mirtle niewiele myśląc chwyciła pierwszą księgę, jaka znalazła się w jej polu widzenia. Po wykonaniu owej akcji odkryła, że…  
-Cukier! – zaklęła po raz kolejny tego dnia, zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę z faktu, że jest tu sama i wszystkie ślady, jakie przeanalizowała prowadzą DO tego działu, ale żadne z niego nie wychodzą.  
-Ręce z dala od różdżki. – usłyszała za sobą i poczuła jak coś zimnego wbija jej się w kark. – I bez sztuczek. – ostrzegł ten sam gruby głos.  
Ale się wkopałam. – pomyślała.

***

Selka czytała, a raczej przeglądała opasłe tomisko. Nosiło tytuł „Encyklopedia wiedzy wszelakiej”, było wielkie, opasłe i przykute do pulpitu grubym łańcuchem. Po jakimś tysiącu stron zauważyła coś godnego uwagi.  
„Z wielu przepowiedni, między innymi Lodowika z Karczemnej i Fiony z Senn, wyłania się obraz zadziwiająco podobny, a dotyczący Strażniczki.”  
Po tym jednym zdaniu następował jakiś niezrozumiały bełkot na równie niezrozumiały temat, który Selise z oczywistych względów pominęła. Kolejny interesujący fragment znajdował się na stronie 1137.  
„Strażniczka owa ma mieć niezwykłą moc i strzec Bramy. Brama jest natomiast tym, czego do tej pory nie udało się rozszyfrować badaczom. Być może jest to teleport albo wrota czasu.”  
Oczywiście autor (Selka odnotowała w pamięci nazwisko Baltazara z Quirmu) musiał w tej chwili przejść na ów niezrozumiały język porównań i innych środków stylistycznych… Once Mori zaobserwowała bardzo ciekawe zdanie dopiero na stronie 1235.  
„Brama jednakowoż posiada specjalne klucze, których strzeże sześciu władców lub władczyń Owych, ostatni – siódmy – należy do Strażniczki.”  
Przewróciła kartkę i zaczęła czytać dalej.  
„Nikt nie wie, jak owe klucze wyglądają, jednakowoż posiadają po jednym: Mistrz Nocy, Król Wiatru, Gwiazda Prawdy, Sługa Deszczu, Brat Smoka i Pani Traw. Ta ostatnia jako jedyna potrafi wpłynąć na Strażniczkę i ta potrafi ją obudzić. Poprzednie pojawienie się…”  
Selka podniosła głowę znad księgi. Wiedziała, że ktoś ją obserwuje, tylko nie wiedziała jeszcze kto, ale pozostanie w tym miejscu nie było dobrym rozwiązaniem.  
-Ręce na głowę. – ktoś, najprawdopodobniej jakiś facet, właśnie do niej mówił i mierzył z jakiejś broni. – I bez sztuczek.  
Lampa zamigotała i zgasła. Selka nie zamierzała czekać – porzuciła kłębek fosforyzującej nici i pognała w kierunku regałów oznaczonych literą S.

***

-Bu. – szepnęła Chomik.  
-Co? – odpowiedziała ta również szeptem, bo trzeba się wczuwać w atmosferę.  
-Chodź tu, na górę. – Elmira Oda nie wyjaśniła dlaczego, więc Bu wspięła się kilka szczebli. Nie lubiła rozstawać się z gruntem, szczególnie gdy ten pozostawał gdzieś w dole.  
-Wyżej. – ponagliła ją Chomik. – Ktoś tu idzie.  
-Co?  
-Widzę światło latarki w sąsiedniej alejce. – wyjaśniła Chomik.  
-My nie mamy latarek. Żadna z nas nie miała latarki. – zauważyła Bu.  
-Musimy się schować.  
Coś zgrzytnęło na górze.  
-Chodź! Bu! Tu jest jakieś przejście!  
-Na górze?  
-Ta drabina sięga wyżej niż się wydaje! Chodź!  
-Idę. – Bu zrezygnowana zaczęła się wspinać z tomem „Przepowiedni Mew piórem spisanych” pod pachą.

***

-Pozmywaliśmy! – oświadczył Fred z tryumfalnym uśmiechem.  
-Niezaprzeczalnie. – wymamrotał jego brat, wyjmując swe ręce na światło dzienne i pozostawiając zlewozmywak samemu sobie.

***

-Ehmm, czy…  
-Zamknij się. – warknął.  
-Cóż. – Mirtle westchnęła. Facet nie pozostawił je wyboru… Biedak.

***

-To jakiś facet. – szepnęła Chomik.  
-To to i ja widzę. – Bu poprawiła okulary i starała się nie patrzeć w dół. – Tylko kto to do jasnego cukru jest?  
Mężczyzna chyba je usłyszał i skierował snop światła w ich stronę, ale schowały się we wnęce podobnej do tej znajdującej się zarówno po prawej jak i po lewej stronie, tylko że żadna z tych podobnych nie miała na końcu drzwi zamkniętych na głucho. Facet przeniósł snop światła na podłogę i zaczął się wspinać po drabinie. Na pewno nie spodziewał się, że „Przepowiednie Mew piórem spisane” ugodzą go w sam środek czoła z dużą prędkością.

***

Mirtle zachwiała się, poczym księga trzymana przez nią upadła na podłogę. Zachwiała się ponownie i zapewne upadłaby, gdyby ten osiłek jej nie podtrzymał…  
Plan był prosty, szczególnie gdy mierzył do ciebie z broni umięśniony półgłówek, a z takim zapewne miała do czynienia. Spod przymkniętych powiek widziała jego przerażoną gębę…  
Tak…  
Plan działał. Wprawdzie zostałby zakwestionowany przez pewne organizacje humanitarne, ale w tej chwili liczył się sam fakt powodzenia.  
Zapewne o wiele lepiej w roli mdlejącej dziewoi sprawdziłaby się Sam, ale Mirtle miała do dyspozycji tylko swoją skromną osobę i nie zamierzała próżnować.  
Facet wydawał się być przerażony…  
I bardzo dobrze…

***

Tak. To miała być spokojna praca… Coraz bardziej w to wątpił, szczególnie gdy kilka tuzinów oprawionych w skórę tomów zwaliło mu się na głowę, krótko po pierwszym – samotnym, wymierzonym prosto między oczy. Jedno musiał przyznać – wymierzonym bardzo celnie.

***

Teodor był zły. Bardzo zły i teraz zamierzał o tym powiedzieć Sam i nie interesowało go, czy ona w tej chwili śpi, czy robi coś o wiele bardziej interesującego.

***

Facet był tak zdezorientowany, że należało rozpocząć dalsze działania operacyjne – w przeciwnym razie ta naładowana anabolikami góra testosteronu umrze tu na atak serca.  
Mesmeryzacja była tym, czego Mirtle nauczyła się samodzielnie i teraz zamierzała wypróbować ten rodzaj hipnozy.

***

-A teraz bierz go. – poleciła.  
Biała wilczyca warknęła, co mogło tylko oznaczać „Wypchaj się pewnymi nieciekawymi elementami dekoracyjnymi” i ani drgnęła.  
-Lidio, to nie jest pies obronny. – przewodniczący składu westchnął. To były uroki pracy z własną żoną…

***

Selka postanowiła znaleźć coś jeszcze na ten temat. Od jakiegoś czasu nikt jej nie gonił. Być może jakiś związek z takim stanem rzeczy miał ten ciężki pulpit, który przewróciła. Stała teraz przed regałem, do którego przyczepiono tabliczkę „Search”.  
-Ciekawe… - mruknęła, przeglądając tytuły.  
-Jeśli się ruszysz, to cię zastrzelę. – ostrzegł ten sam głos.  
-Masz ci los, to ten psychopatyczny morderca.

***

-Będziesz mi posłuszny. – powiedziała Andy głosem wręcz opływającym w magię.  
Z mało inteligentnymi ludźmi zawsze jest łatwiej i Mirtle doskonale o tym wiedziała, przyjmując pozycję pionową.  
-Tak.  
To wcale nie było takie trudne. – pomyślała, przypatrując się gorylowi.

***

-Zdałaś. – powiedział Syriusz. – Ale mogłabyś mi mówić, na jakiego typu egzamin jedziemy.  
-Następnym razem będzie to pewnie test z panowania nad pogodą. – Sam ziewnęła wsiadając do czekającej na nich zielonej skody. – A teraz pewnie dowiemy się o jakimś durnym zadaniu.  
Kierowca bez słowa pokazał jej kartkę.  
-To nie fair. – stwierdziła zaspanym głosem.  
-Życie jest nie fair. – stwierdził Łapa filozoficznie, ale gdy zobaczył komputerowy wydruk, który przed chwilą czytała Sam, jakoś stracił wszelką ochotę na wygłaszanie tego typu uwag.

***

Mirtle szła za jedną z fosforyzujących nici. Jeśli to, co powiedział ten osiłek obecnie kroczący za nią z gracją stada słoni w fabryce najcieńszej porcelany, to dziewczyny miały kłopoty. Ostrożnie wychyliła się zza rogu i zobaczyła coś, co jej się całkowicie nie podobało. W zasięgu jej wzroku leżała nieprzytomna Luna, a nieco dalej ktoś mierzył z czegoś podobnego do dubeltówki do Selise.  
Mirtle była gotowa napuścić na owego kogoś świeżo uzyskaną siłę roboczą, ale coś wielkiego zeskoczyło z regału, wyrwało broń palną z rąk osiłka i zawiązawszy lufę na supeł zdzieliło uzyskaną konstrukcją po głowie nieszczęsnego najemnika. Andy musiała przyznać, że była to naprawdę bardzo efektywna, jak również efektowna metoda.  
-Uuk? – dobiegło ją pytanie. Mogła się tego spodziewać, tylko co Bibliotekarz Niewidocznego Uniwersytetu robił w Bibliotece Mamy Mierzei?  
-Nie trzeba. – odpowiedziała szybko. – Ten jest nieszkodliwy.  
-Uuk?  
-Jestem pewna. – Mirtle przyjrzała się facetowi. – Jest nieszkodliwy do odwołania.

***

Zielona skoda zatrzymała się na światłach przed skrzyżowaniem Marsa-Płowiecka. Syriuszowi chciało się spać, ale był na służbie. Wprawdzie miał wielką ochotę przestać rozglądać się nerwowo w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś nieujawniającego się do tej pory zagrożenia.  
Sam najspokojniej w świecie spała na kanapie z tyłu otulona w swą wyjściową szatę.  
Coś za szybą poruszyło się i ktoś szarpnął za drzwi za siedzeniem Syriusza – czyli drzwi Sam!  
Otworzył swoje i uderzył nimi w jakiegoś ludzia zbytnio się tym nie przejmując, gdyż jego wzrok padł na Mierzeję, którą ktoś trzymał za włosy. Nie wydawała się zadowolona z tego faktu i po chwili powietrze zapełniło się zapachem przypiekanego mięsa.

***

Teodor ponownie nacisnął dzwonek. Nie interesowało go, że może kogoś obudzić – w sumie im więcej osób będzie na nogach o 23.20, tym lepiej.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i w strudze światła zamajaczyła jakaś postać.  
-Czego? – nieuprzejmy ton wyraźnie wskazał na irytację.  
-Chcę rozmawiać z Sam. – oznajmił Teo bez wstępów przeszedłszy do żądań.  
-Kimkolwiek jesteś – powiedział Piotrek, gdyż to on otworzył drzwi. – daj mi spokój albo powiadomię odpowiednie służby, że zakłócasz ciszę nocną.  
Teodor wyciągnął identyfikator i pomachał nim nad głową, mając nadzieję, że osobnik, z którym ma do czynienia, zauważy legitymację.  
-Czego pan chce? – burknął Piotrek, podchodząc do furtki.  
-Chcę rozmawiać z Sam. – wycedził Restaud.  
-Też bym chciał. – Brat Mierzei również posługiwał się owym nieprzyjemnym tonem przeznaczonym dla natrętów z Ministerstwa. – Ale niestety zostawiła telefon w domu, a jej ochroniarz nie ma zielonego pojęcia, jak posługiwać się własnym.  
To powiedziawszy, Piotrek poczłapał do domu, nie zwracając uwagi na Teodora.

***

Niewiele się namyślając, Syriusz chwycił księgę leżącą na asfalcie zapewne na skutek upuszczenia jej przez Sam i cisnął w przeciwnika. Uderzenie tego typu pocisku jest dość bolesne, szczególnie gdy metalowe okucie trafi cię wprost w poparzoną twarz…

***

Chomik i Bu dotarły do głównej czytelni bez większych problemów. Jaella patrzyła wyczekująco na Mew.  
-Ciemność…  
-Powiedziała coś jeszcze? – spytała Bu.  
-Mamrotała coś pod nosem o Królu Wiatru, ale nie dosłyszałam. – Jaella westchnęła. – Ktoś was gonił? – spytała w końcu.  
-Niemalże. – Chomik padła na krzesło z gracją worka kartofli. – Ale dopadła go literatura ciężka.  
Jakże miło zapowiadającą się rozmowę przerwało pojawienie się Mirtle, Bibliotekarza, Luny i…  
-Co on tu robi???? – Chomik schowała się za krzesłem.  
-Oto zmesmeryzowany przykład potencjalnego podejrzanego o napaść, najście, kradzież i niszczenie mienia prywatnego. – powiedziała Luna obojętnym tonem.  
-A ten drugi to kto? – zainteresowała się Jaella, wskazując na orangutana.  
-Bibliotekarz. – odparła Bu.  
-Uuk.  
-Tak, wiemy. – powiedziała Chomik. – Dranie niszczą bibliotekę i my nic nie możemy zrobić.  
-Uuk…

***

Sam oswobodziwszy się z całej siły kopnęła zamaskowanego (w niewielkim już stopniu) w kolano.  
Syriusz był przejęty – to była pierwsza jego szansa, by się wykazać. Zaobserwował, że Mierzeja kolejnym kopnięciem spowodowała przemieszczenie napastnika do poziomu gruntu. Drugi z owych nierozważnych leżał nieprzytomny, ogłuszony uderzeniem drzwi.  
Na coś nadepnął – najprawdopodobniej na czyjąś rękę. Snop czerwonych iskier wystrzelił w powietrze.  
-Nie ruszać się. – powiedział w końcu Syriusz, wyciągając swoją różdżkę. – Sam, zlituj się nad nim. – zaapelował widząc, że Mierzeja zamierza definitywnie pozbawić napastnika przytomności przy pomocy własnego obuwia.  
Kierowca stał obok Łapy grożąc ewentualnym kolejnym chętnym bronią palną dość dużego kalibru.  
-Zaraz tu będzie policja. – powiedziała Sam, chwytając poparzonego za włosy, jednocześnie jedną nogą unieruchamiając mu kręgosłup, a przy okazji zmuszając do dość niebezpiecznego przemieszczenia kręgów. – A dla ciebie, podwórkowy magiku, będzie lepiej, jeśli powiesz mi, dla kogo pracujesz.  
Syriusz nie był zadowolony z takiego obrotu spraw. Przede wszystkim nigdy nie widział, by Sam uciekała się do przemocy w takiej formie i by była tak wściekła.  
-Więc może ja zacznę wymieniać, a ty po prostu przytakniesz. – wycedziła Mierzeja, wbijając obcas buta między kręgi krzyżowe nieszczęśnika. – Kłuszycki, Potocki, Matuszewicz. Nie? To może stary Wasyl… Też nie? A może powinnam pogrzebać w twojej pustej makówce i nie przejmować się międzynarodowym prawem magicznym?  
Rozpłaszczony na asfalcie czarodziej uśmiechnął się, co w połączeniu z resztkami nadpalonej pończochy i poparzonym lewym policzkiem wydawało się Syriuszowi bardzo nieciekawie albo raczej obrzydliwe.  
-A może to Ariana, Diamanta albo Eleine? Też milczysz? – kontynuowała Sam.  
W oddali majaczył jakiś radiowóz policyjny.  
-Czyżby to seniora de la Cruss postanowiła się ze mną spotkać, czy też próba porwania to efekt pracy twojej durnej mózgownicy?  
-Policja! Stać! Nie ruszać się!  
Policjanci wysiedli z radiowozu, mierząc do wszystkich z broni jak najbardziej konwencjonalnej.  
-Ręce do góry i bez sztuczek!  
Mierzeja zdjęła obuwie z pleców delikwenta i podniosła ręce do góry. Syriusz też podniósł swe kończyny.  
-Bójka uliczna? – spytał w końcu ten mniej inteligentny policjant.  
-Oczywiście. – prychnęła Sam. – I dlatego telepatycznie połączyłam się z centralą, żeby mi przysłać wsparcie, bo sama sobie nie poradzę.  
-Zamknij się, laluniu.  
Mierzeja wzniosła oczy do nieba, na którym to migotały nieliczne bliżej nieznane gwiazdy. Zdecydowaną większość nieboskłonu zaścielały chmury sugerujące burzowy front atmosferyczny.  
-Przyjrzyj się mojemu identyfikatorowi. – powiedziała Sam.  
-Jakiemu identy…  
-Waldek, zamknij się! – głos był znajomy.  
Syriusz zerknął przez ramię i zaobserwował owego policjanta, którego spotkał w szpitalu.  
-A ty, Marek, zajmij się aresztowaniem tych pomiotów. Szczególnie tamtego. – wskazał na rozpłaszczonego gostka u stóp Sam. – Bo panna Search chyba ma ochotę jeszcze mu przyłożyć i wcale jej się nie dziwię.

***

Chomik usiadła na podłodze w przedpokoju Mierzei, jak zresztą wszystkie dziewczyny, które przeszukiwały bibliotekę.  
-Jestem głodna. – stwierdziła Selka.  
-Ja jestem głodna i zła. – powiedziała Jaella.  
Wszystkie pospiesznie odsunęły się od niej.  
-Uuk.  
-Tak. Zaraz zawiadomimy odpowiednie służby. – powiedziała Mirtle, wybierając na swojej komórce numer 112*23*#.

***

-Ale szefie! – próbował argumentować ten nazywany Waldkiem. – Ona jest niebezpieczna dla otoczenia.  
-Po pierwsze nie ona, funkcjonariuszu Peterson, tylko panna Search i powinniście się do niej odnosić z szacunkiem, a po drugie owszem, jest niebezpieczna i dlatego jest ważnym pracownikiem ministerstwa. Zrozumieliście?  
Syriusz zamrugał.  
-Ważnym pracownikiem ministerstwa? – spytał po chwili, gdy funkcjonariusz Waldemar Peterson oddalił się, mamrocząc coś niezrozumiałego dla ludzkiego ucha.  
-To nominacja dla niej podpisana przez ministra. – Sitek wręczył oniemiałemu Łapie dokument. – Miałem dostarczyć i życzyć powodzenia w tej misji na północy Rosji…  
-Na północy… Rosji – wydusił Syriusz, patrząc nie na sierżanta, tylko na Sam znęcającą się psychicznie nad policjantem Markiem.

***

-Rodzice mnie zabiją. – powiedziała Chomik, otwierając teleport.

***

Mirtle cicho wślizgnęła się do domu – na szczęście babcia spała snem sprawiedliwej po całym dniu pracy.

***

-A tak właściwie to gdzie jedziemy? – spytał Łapa siedzący obecnie niedaleko Sam, a mianowicie na tylnej kanapie zielonej skody.  
-Tu. – kierowca wskazał na zaznaczony na zielono punkt na mapie.  
Łapa już o nic nie zamierzał pytać – od owej zielonej kropki dzieliło ich przynajmniej trzy godziny jazdy. Popatrzył na Mierzeję – wydawała się z lekka zdenerwowana i tępo wpatrywała się w nieoświetloną przestrzeń tuż za szybą pojazdu.  
Czyżby miała wyrzuty sumienia? – zaczął się zastanawiać Syriusz. Wyrzuty sumienia jakoś dziwnie pasowały mu w tej chwili do Sam.  
Obok niej leżała zalakowana koperta z pieczątką ministerstwa.

***

Draco myślał.  
Szczerze mówiąc nie przeszkadzali mu w tym jego goryle – smacznie pochrapujący na dwóch sąsiednich łóżkach. Dość zdziwiło go postępowanie ojca – wprawdzie i on nie darzył swej adoptowanej siostry uczuciem adekwatnym do danej sytuacji, co nie umniejszało wcale winy ojca.  
Morphea wydawała się niezaskoczona zachowaniem swego rodzica, ale Draco zauważył, że chyba się tym przejęła trochę bardziej niż zwykle. Lucjusz też mógłby to zauważyć, gdyby się odwrócił…  
-Mamo… - westchnął. – Nie masz pojęcia, co zrobiłaś.

***

-Glizdogon, łachudro! Gdzie do jasnego cukru jesteś?

***

-Nie otworzysz? – spytał Syriusz, by przerwać milczenie trwające już pół godziny. – Może to coś ważnego?  
-Szczególnie dla nich. – wymamrotała Mierzeja otwierając kopertę.  
W powietrzu zawisła srebrzysta kula oświetlająca wnętrze pojazdu. Łapa zauważył, jak Mierzeja przebiega tekst wzrokiem, poczym zgniotła kartkę.  
-Sam?

***

-Severusie, czy ty wreszcie dasz mi spokój? – spytał Dumbledore zaspanym głosem sugerującym niechęć do dalszej konwersacji, a raczej słuchania Snape’owego monologu. – Jest niemal północ, a jutro rano muszę być w pracy. W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Severusie, niektórzy mają bardziej napięty plan zajęć.  
Snape wyszedł.  
Jego czarny mugolski garnitur nie miał szans, by powiewać w owej chwili na przeciągu.

***

Czy ktoś ma powód, by wpadać w rozpacz z powodu awansu? Syriusz nigdy nie sądził, że Mierzeja będzie osobą reagującą w ten sposób; raczej powinna wykazać się opanowaniem i zaprezentować pełną obojętność. I w sumie tak było, tylko zauważył, że coś w postawie Mierzei się zmieniło – coś, co zobaczył w jej oczach (Bogowie, chyba jakiś romans mi wychodzi – dop. Aurora).  
Po namyśle położył rękę na dłoni Sam i wyciągnął spomiędzy zaciśniętych palców pogniecione papierzysko.  
„Niniejszym informujemy o przydzieleniu panny Samanthy A.M.S.S.H.K.V.I.K.A.Ł.J.M.K.M.M.S. Search do Sił Specjalnych Ministerstwa Magii (grupa Alfa 24)  
Gratulujemy  
Sekr.St. Morawski  
M.M. Rokita”  
Przeczytał na głos.  
-Drań! – powiedziała Sam i na potwierdzenie swych słów uderzyła pięścią w fotel niespodziewającego się ataku kierowcy, który aż podskoczył.  
-Przepraszam, ale… - zaczął kierowca, zerkając w lusterko.  
-To ja przepraszam. – Sam ściszyła głos.  
-Nie rozumiem, co cię tak zdenerwowało. – Syriusz złożył pogniecioną kartkę i sięgnął po kopertę, ze środka wyciągnął niebieski identyfikator. – Najwyraźniej jesteś tak dobra, że postanowili cię przyjąć.  
-Alfa 24? – spytał kierowca, odwracając się.  
-Tak. – Mierzeja nawet na niego nie popatrzyła, tylko wlepiła spojrzenie we własne szpony.  
-Ale oni tam nie przyjmują kobiet. – zauważył kierowca. – Rzeżycki podobno nie znosi, gdy mu się jakieś dziewczyny kręcą po poligonie. Nie mówiąc już o Krysiaku.  
-A kto to? – zainteresował się Syriusz.  
-Dowódca Alfy 24. I do niego jedziemy. – kierowca powrócił do patrzenia na i tak pustą o tej porze drogę powiatową. – A tak w ogóle to jestem Zygmunt.  
-Miło nam. – wymamrotała Sam.

***

Teodor był zdenerwowany i zły. Teraz siedział na trawniku nieopodal furtki Sam i myślał.


	8. Chapter 8

-Jak miło, że jesteś.  
Sam otworzyła oczy. Niebo za oknem było jeszcze ciemne, ale cały czas zachmurzone, gdzieś w oddali zabrzmiał grom. Syriusz od dwudziestu minut był w swym czarnym futrze, tak jak doradził mu Zygmunt.  
-Oczywiście mieliśmy masę czasu, by sobie postać tutaj i na ciebie poczekać, ale to nie wpłynęło dobrze na stan naszych nerwów i manier.  
Mierzeja wysiadła, by przekonać się, kto przemawia owym nieciekawym głosem w sposób sugerujący zniecierpliwienie i irytację. Nieopodal stał ktoś dość wysoki i zły, a za nim jeszcze czterech podobnych ktosiów.  
Syriusz wychylił się zza spódnicy Sam i warknął ostrzegawczo.

***

-Uuk.  
-Rozumiesz go? – spytał jeden z policjantów, szturchając łokciem swego kolegę.  
-Nie, ale jeśli to jest biblioteka tej dziwnej…  
-Której dziwnej?

***

-Nie interesuje mnie, po co przywiozłaś tu to zwierzę, ale albo je uspokoisz albo je zastrzelę. – oświadczył Krysiak, odbezpieczając broń.  
Syriusz schował zęby.  
-A teraz dołącz do reszty grupy, jeśli łaska. – kontynuował dowódca owym nieprzyjemnym tonem.  
Sam przemieściła się w odpowiednie miejsce, a Łapa usiadł obok niej.  
-Dziś zajmiemy się pewną niecierpiącą zwłoki sprawą, z której szczegółom już was zapoznałem. Za trzy minuty mamy teleport do strefy G. Sprawdźcie wyposażenie. A ty – wskazał na Mierzeję. – zastanów się, w jakiego typu zaklęcia ochronne nas wyposażysz. Rozejść się.

***

Sam otworzyła bagażnik i wyciągnęła z niej sporą materiałową niebieską torbę, która do tej pory spoczywała w walizce.  
Komenda wydana przez dowódcę podziałała na podwładnych przeciwnie niż możnaby się było spodziewać – wbrew oczekiwaniom nie zaczęli rozłazić się po okolicy, tylko zbici w zwartą grupkę palili papierosy.  
Syriusz wziął w zęby ową torbę i starając się jej nie obślinić (gdyż humor Sam nie należał dziś do tych, które charakteryzowały się omdleniami i marazmem – należał do tych wręcz przeciwnych) podążył za Mierzeją dziarskim krokiem maszerując w kierunku kłębów dymu i majaczących w nim sylwetek.

***

Teo siedział na trawniku ze swym laptopem na kolanach. Podpięcie się do sieci telefonicznej nie stanowiło dla niego większego problemu. Ukrycie tego faktu przed policjantami, którzy opuszczali fortecę zamieszkiwaną przez rodzinę Mierzei również.  
Oficjalna strona MM wczytała się i Teodor przeszedł do bazy danych pracowników Ministerstwa, poczym odszukał nazwisko Search. Na ekranie zamajaczyło jakieś niewyraźne zdjęcie uśmiechniętej Sam, którego obecności wcześniej nie odnotował. Zaczął czytać informacje, które znał już na pamięć, ale nie mógł się skupić – cały czas myślał o tym dziwnym śnie.  
Czerwona ramka całkowicie niespodziewanie zmusiła wampira do zogniskowania spojrzenia na płaskim ekranie.  
-„Dane zastrzeżone”??? „Podaj hasło”???

***

-Mogę przeszkodzić? – Sam stanęła między popalającymi tytoń mężczyznami, poczym odkaszlnęła znacząco, co przyniosło wszystkie oczekiwane rezultaty.  
-Czego? – warknął niezidentyfikowany głos.  
-Zamknij się, Dwójka. – stwierdziła zgodnie reszta grupy.  
Mierzeja odebrała Syriuszowi torbę i wyciągnęła z niej garść czegoś nierozpoznawalnego w tym oświetleniu.  
-Co to? – spytał jakiś głos z prawej.  
-Czwórka! Czy wy możecie zaczekać, aż ona nam powie?  
-Tak jest, szefie.  
-Do tego będę mogła przyczepić zaklęcia ochronne. – wyjaśniła Mierzeja. – To specjalne szkło, całkowicie matowe i poddane obróbce magicznej… A teraz mogłabym prosić, żeby wszyscy wyciągnęli przed siebie prawe ręce?

***

Teodor bębnił palcami o obudowę swojego laptopa. Nie muszę chyba wspominać, że w świetle ulicznych latarń wyglądał wyjątkowo wampirzo i drapieżczo. Ściągnięty z internetu program generujący kody odmówił współpracy, gdy Teo chciał poznać To hasło dostępu, więc Restaud nie miał powodów do radości.  
Całkiem niespodziewanie przed oczami pojawiła mu się dziwna scena: bliżej nieznany mag z uśmiechem na ustach skręcał kark jakiejś dziewczynie.  
Teodor zamrugał.

***

Teleport otworzył się całkowicie bezdźwięcznie.  
Sam poprawiła słuchawkę w prawym uchu i mikrofon przypięty do bluzki, poczym zniknęła w srebrzystej tarczy, jak zresztą cała grupa.

***

Tym razem nie spał, więc do czynienia miał najprawdopodobniej z jakąś popapraną wizją. Ale zanim zdążył się zastanowić nad tym, co się stało, teraźniejszość uraczyła go kolejną porcja niezrozumiałych obrazów.

***

Fred ziewnął i wstał – nie żeby lubił poranne pobudki, ale musiał zwlec się z łóżka wcześniej. Może nawet nie musiał, ale swoistego rodzaju niepokój nie dawał mu spać. Przetarł oczy – słońce jeszcze nie raczyło podnieść głowy.  
-George!  
-Czego…? – mruknął, obracając się na drugi bok.  
-Czy ty wiesz, co żeśmy zrobili?!?!?!?!  
-Kiedy?  
-Wczoraj!

***

-Wszyscy są? – zapytał Krysiak.  
-Czy mogę zadać pytanie? – Mierzeja rozglądała się po okolicy i była najwyraźniej zaniepokojona.  
-Tak jest! – reszta grupy wykazała się charakterystycznym refleksem, typowym dla magów uzbrojonych w specyficzną mugolsko-magiczną mieszankę sprzętu.  
-Pytaj. – warknął dowódca.  
-Czy jesteśmy w miejscu, w którym powinniśmy być? – Sam położyła rękę na głowie siedzącego obok Syriusza.  
-A gdzie według ciebie jesteśmy, mała? – zakpił Jedynka.  
-Ustalmy, że będziecie do mnie mówić Samantho i hasłem wywoławczym nie będzie „Mała” tylko „Sam”. A k’woli ścisłości to jesteśmy trzysta kilometrów na południowy zachód od ujścia Leny. Możecie to sprawdzić na swoich lokalizatorach.

***

Fred narzucił na koszulę sweter i razem z Georgem postanowili sprawdzić, co tak właściwie nie pozwala im spać. Otworzyli furtkę i wymaszerowali na ulicę.  
-Kto to? – George wskazał na kogoś siedzącego na trawniku nieopodal czarnego porshe.  
-To ten detektyw od siedmiu boleści. – mruknął Fred. – Chodź, bo się spóźnimy na ten autobus!

***

-Jesteś częścią grupy, rozumiesz? – Krysiak odciągnął Sam od reszty i właśnie zamierzał uraczyć ją jedną ze swych słynnych pogawędek. – Masz się zachowywać, jakbyś była uchem tego oddziału! A ucho nie odpełza gdzieś w krzaki i nie wrzeszczy do pozostałych: „Zobaczcie, jakie jestem wspaniałe! Wróg nie żyje! Zobaczcie moją moc!” Nie!!! Ucho oddziału zachowuje się zupełnie inaczej! A ty nie dość, że masz być uszami oddziału, to i jego magicznymi oczami! Zrozumiałaś!  
-Tak jest. – Sam nie wydawała się poruszona mową dowódcy.  
Krysiak albo nie dosłyszał, albo udawał, że nie dotarła do niego odpowiedź.  
-Wiedziałem, że będą z tobą problemy! Z dziewczynami zawsze tak jest! Tylko pudry, szminki i zwierzaki im w głowie, a o uczciwym i sumiennym wykonywaniu obowiązków nie chcą nawet słyszeć! Gdyby tu był Alex, to wszystko byłoby w porządku, ale ministerstwo musiało mi przysłać babę, która nie ma o niczym pojęcia!  
-Skończył pan? – spytała Sam uprzejmie.  
-Zabieramy stąd zbiega, rozumiesz? Zbiega klasy A, maga, naszego obywatela, żeby nie było wątpliwości, zrozumiałaś! Jesteśmy siedemset metrów od celu, wyposażenie pobrałaś i masz nie podburzać reszty grupy, zrozumiałaś????  
-Tak, zrozumiałam. – warknęła Sam.

***

Fred popatrzył na to, co nie było tym, czego się spodziewał.  
-Ups…  
-Jasny cukier! Zatłukę! Wypatroszę! A ciało poćwiartuję na ładne kawałeczki i przerobię na pokarm dla gumochłonów!  
-Ale… dlaczego?  
-Ja im pokażę! Zobaczą! Poznają, co to piekło!  
-Nie przesadzasz czasem? – Fred uniósł brwi.  
-Nie! Nie daruję! To będzie dla nich zbyt lekka śmierć! Najpierw będę ich torturować! ROZŻAŻONYM ŻELAZEM!!!  
-Ja bym…  
-Potem zakopię po szyję w piasku!!! Zatłukę go mosiężną…  
-Go? – zdziwił się Fred. – Ostatnio mówiłeś o nim w liczbie mnogiej.  
-Nieważne! Zatłukę ich i popamiętają!  
-Chyba nie będą mieli okazji. – burknął Fred, patrząc na dymiący pawilon i przekrzywiony szyld „F&G Weasleyowie”.

***

Sam siedziała nad lustrem, na którego powierzchni rozsypała jakieś dziwnie wyglądające przedmioty wyciągnięte z niebieskiej torby.  
Syriusz nasłuchiwał – siedmiu uzbrojonych facetów oddaliło się niedawno; gałęzie jeszcze chrzęściły pod ich stopami. Łapa słyszał to dokładnie, nawet gdy zniknęli w gęstwinie.  
Niebo zaróżowiło się.

***

Teodor otrząsnął się – obraz, który pojawił mu się przed oczami nie był wcale przyjemny. Nie chodzi o te urwane ręce nieznajomej, ale o to, że była ona podobna do kogoś…  
-Tylko do kogo – chciał skupić swą uwagę na wizji, ale ta postanowiła zastrajkować i odmówić współpracy.

***

Las był cichy, aż za bardzo – przynajmniej zdaniem Syriusza – i nienaturalnie spokojny. Poza tym nie było tu żadnych zwierząt.  
-Dwójka! – to był głos Sam, więc przestał obwąchiwać okolicę i wrócił, by usiąść obok niej. Powierzchnia lustra parowała nieznacznie.  
-Dwójka!! – powtórzyła Sam nieco bardziej zirytowanym tonem. Ponowny brak odpowiedzi zmusił ją do podjęcia radykalnych środków. – Dwójka!!! Przed wami pole minowe!  
-Co? - Syriusz usłyszał, jak w słuchawce Jungfrau odzywa się przerażony głos.  
-Nareszcie raczyliście się odezwać. – Sam cedziła słowa nieomal ociekające jadem. – Przed wami dwieście metrów lasu. Macie uważać na te nisko wiszące konary.  
-A miny? – to inny głos wmieszał się do rozmowy.  
-Nie rozumieliście normalnie, to trzeba was było zmusić do odezwania się! – głos dowódcy dotarł bez problemu do uszu Syriusza. – I przestańcie ucinać sobie pogawędki!  
-Aktywuję zaklęcia niewidzialności. – Sam położyła dłoń na lustrze, które definitywnie zasnuło się mgłą, a z powierzchni uniósł się obłok jasnoniebieskiego dymu.

***

Mew siedziała w swoim pokoju sama. Miała studwudziestoprocentową pewność, że dziewczyny zamknęły drzwi na klucz i dodatkowo podparły je krzesłem, a wszystko po to, żeby nie wyszła i nie zaczęła głosić przepowiedni w najmniej nadającym się do tego miejscu. Tupnęła stopą obutą w pluszowy kapeć o kształcie przypominającym komuś z dużą wadą wzroku Małe Puchate Cosie (w rzeczywistości wyglądały jak Puchate Cosie po ataku jądrowym i nieudanej próbie transformacji w tygrysa), ale nie odniosła zamierzonego rezultatu.  
-Kurde Pikacz! – niebo za oknem, do którego to skierowała owe słowa pełne złości, żalu i kilku innych charakterystycznych w tego typu sytuacjach odczuć, pozostało niewzruszone i chmurne.  
Ale to, co nastąpiło w chwilę po owej apostrofie, całkowicie ją zaskoczyło. Drzwi stanęły otworem, a w nich z kolei ukazała się znajoma sylwetka.  
-Kaze? – spytała Mew.

***

-Jeszcze raz, proszę. – policjant notował coś w zawrotnym tempie.  
-Więc… - zaczął George wiedząc, że tego typu początek nie jest najlepszym sposobem na przedstawienie wszystkich faktów. – Wczoraj mieliśmy tu wizytę dwóch dresiarzy, którzy zaczęli nam odstraszać klientów i niemalże demolować sklep, więc ich wyprosiliśmy. A dziś o czwartej rano, jak tu przyjechaliśmy, to wszystko wyglądało w ten sposób.

***

Teo widział, jak ten chłopak teleportował się, ale na miejscu egzaminatorów po prostu by go oblał – przynajmniej dwa razy. Wampirowi nie chodziło o tarczę teleportu, co do której możnaby mieć pewne zastrzeżenia, czy na pewno spełnia swoją funkcję – główny problem stanowiło lądowanie.

***

-A co ty tu robisz? – Mew wytrzeszczyła oczęta, widząc niezaprzeczalnie swojego własnego, rodzonego brata.  
-Jestem. – burknął. Za jego plecami ukazała się na chwilę Luna, ale szybko zniknęła. – Mama mnie przysłała, bo zapomniałaś podręcznika do numerologii. – wyciągnął opasłe tomisko z torby przewieszonej przez ramię. – I lekarstwa. – na stoliku postawił sporą flaszkę czegoś różowego i wyglądającego nieapetycznie.  
-Ale…  
-Sorry, ale muszę lecieć. Tu masz sposób i częstotliwość zażywania. Temu chłopakowi na górze zostawiłem instrukcje co do produkcji większej ilości tego specyfiku. Ma to przekazać tej… no… Mierzei. Wiesz, jaki ten środek jest drogi?!?! Ale udało mi się uzyskać recepturę. – mrugnął do Mew porozumiewawczo. – Mama kazała mi jeszcze cię pozdrowić i poinformować, że dostała już uwagę od profesor Trelawney. Masz się lepiej starać, bo wiesz, co…  
-Kaze?  
-Nu?  
-Czy ty przestaniesz w końcu gadać?

***

Coś zaszeleściło w zaroślach. Syriusz rozejrzał się, ale jego nos utwierdził go w przekonaniu, że w krzakach nie ma nic żywego. Ale to, że nie ma nic żywego, nie oznaczało wcale, że nic tam nie ma, ale Łapa najwyraźniej uznał, iż tak jest, co zaowocowało takim, a nie innym, rozwojem wydarzeń.  
Sam zdawała się nie słyszeć tego szelestu, tylko wpatrywała się w lustro.

***

Teodor przetarł oczęta i wstał – z bagażnika wciągnął butelkę z czymś mocniejszym oraz mapę Warszawy w skali 1:20000 i rozłożywszy ją na trawniku zaczął umieszczać kolorowe szpileczki w odpowiednich punktach.  
-No to zastanówmy się…

***

-Wszyscy stać! – Mierzeja chyba była zdenerwowana, bo w jej głosie pojawiła się dziwna nuta.  
-Nie wydurniaj się, mała…  
-Czwórka, zamknijcie się albo zeżre was jeden z wampirów stojących na polanie. – wycedziła Mierzeja. – A teraz wszyscy meldować się, a następnie – tu Mierzeja otworzyła jakąś broszurę na stronie 72. – zastosować się do procedury 12/6 punkt 2a.  
-No dobra… - burknął jakiś głos.  
-I nie zapomnijcie, że na końcu tego punktu napisano „WYCOFAĆ SIĘ”. – Sam rozsypała na lustrze jakąś substancję, której Syriusz nie rozpoznał, a która to do tej pory znajdowała się w szklanej butelce opatrzonej napisem „Uwaga! Niebezpieczeństwo!!!”.  
-Jedynka melduje się. – głos był znudzony.  
-Dwójka na pozycji…  
-Trój…  
-No ładnie… - Syriusz obrócił się i zobaczył stojącego tuż obok wampira.  
-Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał, Iwanie Mikołajewiczu. – Sam uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
-Co się tam dzieje? – to Trójka próbował uzyskać niepotrzebne mu już do niczego informacje.  
Jungfrau odłączyła mikrofon, wyjęła słuchawkę z ucha i wstała.  
-Śmiertelniczka na naszym sabacie… - wampir uśmiechnął się. – Przyszłaś w odwiedziny?  
Powietrze zaiskrzyło.

***

Informacja, jaka pojawiła się całkiem niespodziewanie pod czaszkami całej drużyny, nie podobała się dowódcy, ale dalsza jaj część wyjaśniła niemal wszystko.  
Krysiak nie wiedział jednak, że owe dane w tej chwili (a tym samym w najbliższej przyszłości) są całkowicie nieprzydatne jednemu z jego podwładnych.

***

-Lepiej nie podchodź. – Mierzeja ziewnęła. – Mało spałam i przez przypadek mogę trafić. – w jej ręce pojawiło się srebrne ostrze. – a niestety nie jestem pewna, czy będę mogła wyciągnąć cię ze Studni…  
-Nie strasz mnie.  
-Oczywiście. – ugrzeczniony ton całkowicie nie pasował do uśmiechu, który wykwitł na jej ustach.  
Syriusz warknął.

***

-Kaze?  
-Nu?  
-Czy ty mi możesz wytłumaczyć, dlaczego śpisz w moim łóżku, a ja na kanapie? – Mew nalała do szklanki odpowiednią ilość różowego paskudztwa i wypiła jednym haustem.  
-Bo jestem zmęczony. – odparł jej starszy brat.  
Odpowiedź była tak oczywista, a zarazem pozbawiona tego, co możnaby uznać za usprawiedliwienie, że Mew zrezygnowała z dalszych pytań.  
Po chwili dało się słyszeć donośne chrapanie.

***

Posłużenie się w tym przypadku hipnozą było niemożliwe – Iwan Mikołajewicz Żewłakow nie spotkał się jeszcze z przypadkiem takiej odporności.  
To musi być jedna z tych „zmutowanych” – pomyślał.  
Mikołaj kazał ją przyprowadzić… W sumie kazał przyprowadzić wszystkich.  
Szef całkowicie ufał temu młodemu magowi, którego trzy lata temu przyjęli w swoje szeregi. A to durne dziewczę udawało groźną czarownicę. Powiedziano mu, że ma ją przyprowadzić żywą, więc nie musi być w stanie idealnym. Pierwszy krok należał niezaprzeczalnie do niego – przecież nie mógł pozwolić, by jakaś dziołcha rzucała nożem w kogoś takiego jak on.  
Profilaktycznie unieszkodliwił jeszcze jej kundla, zapewniając mu krótką, ale pełną atrakcji wycieczkę zakończoną uderzeniem w drzewo.  
Dziewczątko chyba się trochę zdenerwowało, ale to go nie interesowało. Był jednym z najszybszych wampirów na tym sabacie i nie zamierzał pozwolić jej uciec.

***

Niemal udało jej się uchylić, ale wampir chwycił ją ze lewą rękę i przy okazji rozorał ciało swoimi pazurami. Mierzeja nie była zła – z uśmiechem na ustach wbiła ostrze noża w kończynę chwytną krwiopijcy. To chyba nie było przyjemne, ale postanowiła dobić wampira – jeśli nie fizycznie, to przynajmniej psychicznie.  
-Poznajesz? – spytała. – Poznajesz ten nóż? I nie próbuj mnie ugryźć, bo wówczas naprawdę mogę się zdenerwować.

***

Na gałęzi nieopodal siedziały trzy wiewiórki – ruda, popielica i amerykańska – na dole zaś dwa szczury – szary i brązowy. Zwierzaki z zainteresowaniem obserwowały całe zajście.

***

-Viktoria. – wycedził w końcu wampir.  
-To jedno z moich licznych imion. – przyznała Sam. – Ale niezaprzeczalnie jest to również Jej imię.

***

-Taka mała uwaga. – powiedziała Sam do zwierzaków siedzących na drzewie. – Nie ruszajcie się, ja idę po Czwórkę. Oni są przekonani, że się teleportowaliście. – spojrzała na Syriusza, który w swoim całkowicie ludzkim ciele leżał pod jednym ze świerków – i z pytaniami zaczekajcie do mojego powrotu. – poczym biała smuga zniknęła między drzewami.  
Popielica zapiszczała głośno, ale Baśka ugryzła ją w ucho.  
Iwan Mikołajewicz Żewłakow leżał nieprzytomny wśród igliwia – spętany posrebrzanym łańcuchem.

***

Kolia był wampirem w kwiecie wieku, choć w porównaniu z Mikołajem wyglądał i zachowywał się jak młodzik. Teraz osuszał to ciało. Wprawdzie pełnia była niedawno, ale podczas Sabatu nie wypadało odmówić, szczególnie gdy napitek sam wpadł w ręce.  
Jednak całkowicie niespodziewanie sytuacja z dość przyjemnej zmieniła się diametralnie – szczególnie że ten biały futrzak zaciskał zęby na jego karku.

***

Pierwsze promienie słońca oświetliły w końcu dość ciekawie wyglądającą polanę. Przynajmniej dwudziestu krwiopijców w antysłonecznych okularach i długich płaszczach z zainteresowaniem przyglądało się, jak biały wilk niemalże odgryza głowę Kolii. Ten ostatni natomiast oderwał zęby od uzbrojonego, ale już nieprzytomnego maga.  
-Dobry wilczek. – jakiś długowłosy wyciągnął rękę, chcąc najprawdopodobniej odciągnąć zwierza od kompana, a przy okazji uszkodzić jednego i drugiego.  
Ten oto osobnik patrzył w tej chwili z przerażeniem na to, co pozostało z jego wypielęgnowanej dłoni.  
Sam odgarnęła włosy, które podczas przemiany opadły jej na oczy i przyłożyła sztylet do gardła krwiopijcy pochylonego nad Czwórką.  
-Doskonale wiem – wycedziła. – że nie zależy wam na tym oto… - zastanowiła się chwilę. - …śmieciu, ale jeśli się nie odsuniecie, to będziecie wyglądać jak on.  
-Z tym odciskiem wilczych zębów na karku? – głos był spokojny i należał do wampira stojącego na czele grupy. – Sasza, przestań się mazać i racz zastosować się do polecenia…

***

Syriusz ocknął się i doszedł do wniosku, że przez tego durnego truposza stracił przytomność, orientację w terenie i kamuflaż. Przywdziawszy na powrót swe czarne kłaki, zaczął się zastanawiać, gdzie jest Sam, co ułatwiło mu kilka głosów słyszalnych tylko na płaszczyźnie mentalnej.

***

-To niemożliwe. – głos brzmiał bardzo młodo, a jego posiadacz wyglądał na niespełna szesnaście lat. – Powinna być aura!  
-To ty… - Sam oparła ostrze na szyi przerażonego wampira. – Alexander Piotrowicz. Uśmiercony sześć lat temu przez samego Mikołaja… Muszę przyznać, że rzeczywiście nie jest to najlepszy nieśmiertelny mag, jakiego widziałam.  
-Jak… ty…  
-Kolia, przestań obmyślać plan ucieczki albo rób to bardziej dyskretnie, bo twoje myśli leżą całkiem na wierzchu.  
-Adam mówił o tobie.  
-Chyba wypowiadał się niezbyt pochlebnie…  
-Ależ nie… - Mikołaj wyciągnął paczką papierosów z kieszeni płaszcza. – Wręcz przeciwnie. Mówił w sumie tylko o twoich zaletach. Sądzę, że spotkanie z tobą uznał za bardzo pouczające. Nie rozumiem tylko, dlaczego tak pienił się podczas składania raportu. Strata trzech podwładnych to niska cena za przyjemność poznania ciebie.  
-Jestem zaszczycona. – ton Mierzei pasowałby raczej do poobiedniej pogawędki na salonach niż spotkanie na odludziu z wampirami (połączonego z potyczką z użyciem ostrych, srebrnych narzędzi). Zarośla za jej plecami zaszeleściły i czarne psisko wypadło na polanę, warcząc groźnie.

***

Syriusz był zły – i nie chodziło tu tylko o zdemaskowanie go i ujawnienie prawdziwego wizerunku na oczach drużyny. Black, szczerze mówiąc, miał dość – jego nos mówił mu, że na polanie nie ma żadnego żywego maga…  
Spomiędzy stojących na polanie wampirów nieco naprzód wysunęła się osobniczka, która spotkała nieśmiertelność u schyłku swojego życia. Utkwiła chabrowe oczy w Sam i to Łapie już zupełnie się nie podobało.  
-Ty Jesteś, Która Jesteś. Będziesz, Któraś Była. – głos wampirzycy był spokojny i pewny, jakby coś odczytywała z nieistniejącej księgi trzymanej w dłoniach. – Nie jesteś Światłem. On jest Nim. Twój Czas Nadejdzie.  
Syriusz powiódł wzrokiem po zgromadzonych, którzy wydawali się być zaniepokojeni. Zerknął na Sam. Mierzeja obezwładniła wampira i korzystając z zamieszania zamierzała najprawdopodobniej wycofać się na ZGóryUpatrzonąStrategicznąPozycję.  
-Ale nie zależy od Ciebie. Zależy od Nich. A twój strażnik czarny jak Noc…

***

To był najszybszy teleport, z jakim miał do czynienia – nie, żeby miał jakąś skalę porównawczą, ale tylko przez chwilę przed oczami zamajaczyła mu srebrna tarcza, a potem już leciał.

***

Syriusz zamrugał. W chwili obecnej stał obok owych szczurów i wiewiórek, a Sam pospiesznie zbierała sprzęt do torby. Oczywiście Czwórka leżał tuż obok, jak można się spodziewać – nieprzytomny.  
Ruchomy teleport – czuł się nieco zaskoczony takim obrotem sprawy, ale wolał być jak najdalej od tych krwiopijców.  
Ruda wiewióra bardzo szybko zmieniła się w szefa grupy. Pozostali jej członkowie przybrawszy na powrót właściwe sobie formy zabrali się do ratowania kolegi.  
-Nie miałaś aury. – zauważył Krysiak na poły ze zdziwieniem i uznaniem.  
-Tak jest. – stwierdziła Sam. – Ale o tym możemy porozmawiać później.  
Z przepastnej torby wyciągnęła butelkę z zielonego szkła opatrzoną etykietą „ŚWIĘCONA” i zaaplikowała Czwórce dwieście pięćdziesiąt mililitrów wprost na świeży ślad po wampirzych zębach. Czwórka szarpnął się, ale koledzy nie pozwolili mu umknąć przed pierwszą pomocą.  
-A to żem się chyba pomylił. – głos był stary, tak samo jak właściciel, który ubrany w stary waciak i fragmenty różnych mundurów oraz gumofilce stał nieopodal.  
Natychmiast wycelowano w niego wszelkiego rodzaju dostępną broń.  
-Ktoś ty? – spytał w końcu Dwójka.  
-Jakub??? – Sam przestała polewać dwa ślady po zębach adekwatnym do tego celu środkiem dezynfekującym. – Miałeś się teleportować dopiero jutro. Na wabik, do mojej kuchni. Po to dałam ci tą durną chochlę.  
-No… dałaś… ino z tym. – długi blond włos był widoczny nawet z daleka.  
-O nie… - jęknęła Sam.  
-To ty go znasz? – spytał podejrzliwie Łapa.

***

Syriusz doskonale wiedział, że to, co się wydarzyło, nie przejdzie bez echa.  
-Alex by tak nie zrobił. – stwierdził Dwójka.  
-Tak, gadałby do nas przez to durne radio i na tym by się skończyła jego pomoc.  
Łapa przybrał swą właściwą formę.  
-A to co za czort? – spytał nazywany Jakubem.  
-To u nas normalne. – wyjaśniła Sam. – On…  
-Myślisz, żem ślepy? Przeciem widział, jak się w tego białego wilka zamieniłaś. Takie futro to miła sobie przed kominkiem położyć, ale go ni mam, choć syn chciał w pokoju budować, ale nie pozwoliłem.  
Mierzeja spojrzała na niego wilkiem.  
-Ale nie o tom pytał. Cóż to za czort? – wskazał na Syriusza.  
Łapa poniekąd obrażony chciał udzielić odpowiedniej odpowiedzi, ale Mierzeja go ubiegła.  
-Moja niańka.  
-Też niezłe futro. – przyznał Jakub. – Tylko miejscami wylniałe…

***

Wybuch i pożar – to spotkało sklep „F&G” (korytarz 2a, pawilon 12 w magicznym pasażu handlowym przy stacji metra Politechnika). Właściciele byli wściekli.  
Obserwujący ich osiłkowie również.  
Jedynie biegły oceniający fachowym okiem straty wręcz promieniał ze szczęścia.  
I jedni, i drudzy mieli ochotę zmazać mu ten paskudny uśmiech z twarzy.

***

-Kiedy miał być teleport powrotny? – Sam siedziała pod jakimś krzakiem i polewała ową nieciekawą ranę na swoim ramieniu (na którą Syriusz nie chciał patrzeć, bo przypominała mu jego nieudolność, a przy okazji głupotę) resztką specyfiku ze „święconej” butelki. Najwyraźniej była zła i może…  
Może…  
-Czy ja się doczekam odpowiedzi na to niezaprzeczalnie podstawowe w tej chwili pytanie?  
-A co…  
-Dwójka! Czy ty chcesz zawisnąć na najbliższej gałęzi?  
-Masz. – Jakub podał jej flaszkę z czymś przezroczystym.  
-Za dwie godziny. – burknął w końcu Krysiak.  
-Za długo… szift! Co to do jasnego cukru jest? – Mierzeja podejrzliwie przyglądała się substancji. – Podwójnie święcona?  
Nazywany Jakubem wyszczerzył zęby.

***

Mikołaj uśmiechnął się.  
Kolia nie bardzo wiedział dlaczego, ale wiązało się to chyba z tą przepowiednią Anny.  
To, że wampirzyca jest najstarsza, wiedzieli wszyscy – ale większość uczestników sabatu nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego Anna nie stoi na jego czele. Kolia wiedział – od jakichś dwudziestu lat, czyli w sumie od niedawna.  
Anna miała już ponad 2500 lat i przez cały ten czas dzięki jej wieszczbom europejskim i azjatyckim wampirom udawało się przeżyć. Zawsze była tuż za Marcusem, Leilą, Terezjuszem, Antonim, Borysem… Była za ich plecami, ale nigdy jeszcze nie słyszał, by wygłaszała tak niejasną przepowiednię. Powiedziała: „Ty Jesteś, Która Jesteś. Będziesz, Któraś Była.” i „Nie jesteś Światłem.” i to wszystko pod adresem tej dziewczyny – białej wilczycy.  
A Mikołaj cały czas się uśmiechał.

***

Wampiry mogą dużo więcej niż magowie, przynajmniej pod względem teleportacji w środowisku o dużym natężeniu pola magicznego, więc prawie dwa tuziny krwiopijców zniknęły niemal bezdźwięcznie.  
Mikołaj cały czas się uśmiechał.  
Kolia pocierał kark.  
Wyjątek stanowił Iwan Mikołajewicz leżący w leśnym runie – pozbawiony możliwości ruchu przez ładny, posrebrzany łańcuch. Nad nim stał Jakub i ostrzył bardzo ładny, osikowy kołek.

***

-Teleport będzie za dwie minuty. Wszyscy się ewakuujemy.  
-Ty nie masz…  
-Przepraszam, szefie, ale może to nie pan będzie mówił, co mi wolno, a czego nie. – burknęła Mierzeja, bandażując swoją rękę. – Kwestie moich możliwości możemy omówić przy innej okazji. Jakub, zlituj się! Przecież ten wampir zaraz tu zacznie umierać na zawał.  
-Niech umiera. – powiedział Wędrowycz, szczerząc swe niepełne uzębienie i dalej strugając kołek.

***

Kaze najspokojniej spał na łóżku Mew, a była już wszak 5.30. O tej porze, przynajmniej zdaniem Mierzei, normalni ludzie powinni być już dawno na nogach i powoli zabierać się do konsumowania śniadania. Mew zapamiętała owo zdanie, gdyż było godne uwagi – szczególnie że Sam rzeczywiście o tej godzinie schodziła na dół krzycząc (a może oznajmiając – Mew nie była pewna): „Pobudka!” i „Śniadanie!”. Jeśli dobrze się orientowała, to w tej chwili z osób zdolnych do przygotowania posiłku obecna była tylko jedna – brat Sam.

***

-Ona jest niesamowita. – orzekł Jedynka. – Każdy animag ma Aurę, gdy przybierze postać zwierzęcą, nawet Alex ją miał, a ona nie.  
-I do tego wyciągnęła Czwórkę. – dodał Piątka.  
-Tylko jak? – zaciekawił się Dwójka. – Przecież to tylko…  
-Zamknijcie się. – warknął Krysiak.  
Jechali białym, nierzucającym się w oczy mikrobusem. Gdzieś przed nimi była zielona skoda i jej nieprzeciętna pasażerka.

***

-Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie planowałaś drogi ewakuacyjnej, to teleport był bardzo udany. – Jakub Wędrowycz wyciągnął z kieszeni lekko nagniecionego papierosa własnej produkcji i skrzesawszy ognia, zaciągnął się dymem.  
Zza fotela dobiegł kaszel i złorzeczenie albo raczej mamrotanie – tak ocenił to Syriusz siedzący obok Sam.  
Jakub zdusił papierosa.  
-Zapomniałem, żeś wrażliwa. – rzucił z przedniego fotela, nie oczekując odpowiedzi.  
-Krótką masz pamięć. – stwierdziła Mierzeja między kolejnymi atakami kaszlu godnego gruźlika z zapaleniem płuc, poczym otworzyła okno.

***

Mgła była gęsta jak śmietana – kwaśna 36%, sprzedawana w promocyjnych opakowaniach w supermarketach. Była też jak owe przybytki pospolita i nie snuła się wąskimi pasmami, ale spadła na miasto wraz z pojawieniem się pierwszych promieni słońca. Wschodu tego ciała niebieskiego nie dało się obserwować – z trudem można było zobaczyć coś po drugiej stronie ulicy – o obserwacji ciał niebieskich czy ocenie stopnia zachmurzenia nie mogło być nawet mowy. Wilgoć wciskała się pod ubranie i osiadała na wszystkim, co się dało. Innymi słowy była wszechobecna, biała i raczej niecodzienna. I z całą pewnością nie była zjawiskiem naturalnym, chyba że ktoś za takowe uważa mgłę naładowaną magią.

***

Teodor wypił już dobre pół butelki wina. Napój jakoś nie poprawiał mu humoru i nie mobilizował komórek mózgu do większego wysiłku.  
Cały był mokry – włosy oklapły mu pod ciężarem wody, a marynarkę można było wyżymać.  
-Tak… - powiedział sam do siebie. – Musimy sobie wyjaśnić kilka niecierpiących zwłoki spraw…  
Oktarynowa iskra przeskoczyła mu między palcami. Szczerze mówiąc: nie podobało mu się to.

***

-A tak właściwie to skąd ty ją znasz? – spytał Syriusz, gdy Mierzeja w końcu zasnęła z głową opartą o szybę.  
-Jestem z AlfaPi28. – wyjaśnił Jakub, a widząc w lusterku głupią minę Syriusza musiał dalej wyjaśniać. – Z alternatywnej rzeczywistości, a Sam jest moją uczennicą.  
Łapa najprawdopodobniej wyglądał jak idiota, ale nie mogąc ujrzeć swej twarzy w całości nie był w stanie ocenić tego naocznie.  
-To moja druga uczennica. – podjął Wędrowycz. – Chciała nauczyć się zabijać wampiry i pędzić bimber.  
-Ale ona nikogo nie zabiła. – Syriusz był coraz bardziej zaciekawiony, a zdezorientowany przy okazji.  
-A czy ja powiedziałem, że jej tego nauczyłem? – Jakub sięgnął po piersiówkę i zdrowo z niej pociągnął.  
-Ale nie powiedział pan, że pan tego nie zrobił. – zauważył Łapa.  
-Daruj sobie tego pana. Burknął dobrze zakonserwowany starzec, a jego bezmyślne z pozoru oczka dziwnie zalśniły. – Acz muszę przyznać, żeś jest bardziej spostrzegawczy niż myślałem. Moja wina. Kto mi kazał oceniać ludzi po wyglądzie.

***

-Hej! Sam! Obudź się! – Syriusz otworzył drzwi, ale widząc brak reakcji spróbował innej metody, by wyrwać ją z zaborczych ramion Morfeusza – położył jej rękę na ramieniu i potrząsnął delikatnie (mając nadzieję, że nie stanie w ogniu czy też ręka mu nie odpadnie i nie potoczy się po asfalcie).  
-A mówiłem polać spirytusem. Mówiłem. – Wędrowycz stał za Syriuszem. – A teraz to się ino paskudzić będzie. Weź ją zanieś do izby przyjęć.

***

Łapa siedział na korytarzu i nerwowo obgryzał paznokcie. Czuł się winny – nie żeby w 100 procentach, ale przynajmniej w 99,99999999999. A do tego wszystkiego (to znaczy doła i poczucia winy) nie wiedział, gdzie jest Sam… To znaczy widział mniej-więcej, ale mniej niż więcej.

***

Snape był zły. Zważywszy na zaistniałe okoliczności oraz przewidywane konsekwencje brak pozytywnego myślenia, a co za tym idzie również dobrego humoru, był raczej oczekiwanym i spodziewanym zachowaniem.  
„Przynajmniej nie mam dzisiaj zastępstw.” – pomyślał, wciśnięty między jakieś poręcze i tłum. Ten ostatni nie wykazywał woli współpracy i nacierał na niego ze zdwojoną siłą – wnioskował z zachowanie tegoż zbiorowiska ludzkiego, że obecnie autobus stoi na przystanku i jacyś niespełna rozumu Warszawiacy pragną wsiąść.  
„A miałem nadzieję, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie pozbawiony tego typu atrakcji.” – pomyślał. Najprawdopodobniej sądził również, że Fortuna oszczędzi mu mocnych wrażeń każdego możliwego typu.  
Mylił się.  
Fortuna, mówiąc krótko – miała zamiar dać mu nieźle w kość i nie interesowało jej, że jest 6.42.

***

-Siedzisz przed tym gabinetem już siedem minut. – Jakub rozparty na krześle nieopodal pociągnął łyk ze swojej piersiówki. – I gapisz się na te durne drzwi.  
-Ja… - Syriusz chciał coś powiedzieć, ale otwarcie wrót oznaczonych numerem 38 oraz tabliczką „Gabinet lekarski” i pielęgniarka, która z owego wybiegła z przerażeniem na obliczu (i w jego najbliższych okolicach), przyczyniło się do zaprzestania udzielania informacji. Łapa wstał i zajrzał do środka przez szparę w drzwiach. Jak na idiotę przystało jego oko nie mogło zostać niezauważone.

***

-Korek. – powiedziała Leośka bardziej do samej siebie niż kogoś konkretnego, a owych ktosiów było całkiem sporo w pobliżu choćby ze względu na fakt, że obecnie jechała wypchanym po brzegi autobusem całkowicie nieprzystosowanym do przewozu pasażerów.  
-Tłum. – dodała po chwili. – Ja ci pokażę, Teodorze Restaud! Spróbuj no tylko do mnie przyjechać!  
Dwie starsze babcie siedzące tuż obok niej nie mogły nie zareagować.  
-I widzi pani, jak się młodzież prowadzi?! – głos pełen był oburzenia.  
-Tak to zakochanego udaje, a jak potrzeba, to go nie ma.  
-I do tego cudzoziemiec!!!  
-Ta dzisiejsza młodzież!  
Leo westchnęła (w tym czasie starsze panie zdążyły już zrównać Teodora z gruntem i nawet lekko wdeptać go w podłoże) – poczym zaczęła przepychać się w kierunku drzwi. Usłyszała jeszcze, jak babcie litują się nad nią, a wampira skazują na śmierć przez powieszenie i jednoczesne oskalpowanie oraz na wieczne męki piekielne.

***

-Tłumaczę ci – lekarz mówił spokojnie i starał się najwyraźniej przekonać Sam, że jest nieszkodliwy, o czym świadczyły między innymi podniesione ręce. – że nie ma żadnego niebezpieczeństwa. To samo może ci powiedzieć twój ojciec.  
Medyk zauważył Syriuszowe oko, więc ten nie miał wyboru i musiał wejść.  
-To nie jest mój ojciec. – Mierzeja wydawała się dziwna, ale Łapa nie mógł stwierdzić dlaczego. Może związek z tym faktem miały rumieńce na policzkach Sam, choć równie dobrze mogły być one wynikiem omamów wzrokowych bądź złego oświetlenia.  
-Twój chłopak. – poprawił się lekarz.  
-Nie jestem jej chłopakiem. – oświecił go Black.  
-Ten obcy mężczyzna… - medyk zaczynał powoli panikować.  
-On nie… - Sam nie dopowiedziała owego zdania do końca, gdyż pojawienie się w jej polu widzenie około trzydziestoletniego niezaprzeczalnie znajomego lekarza wprawiło ją w lekkie zdumienie.  
-Sam, mówiłem ci, żebyś mi tu personelu medycznego nie straszyła? – szatyn wyminął Blacka, powiewając swoją szopą. – Opuść łapę… proszę…  
-Konrad? – w głosie Mierzei czaiło się pytanie zaostrzone groźbą.  
-Yhm. – usiadł na krześle obok niej. – Panu Bronisławowi już podziękujemy.  
Przerażony lekarz wybiegł z gabinetu.  
-Mordowałaś krowołaki czy to była piesza pielgrzymka do Wadowic przez Moskwę i na niej spotkałaś stado trolli górskich w kiepskim humorze?  
-Pamię…  
-Sam, ja tak łatwo nie zapominam. – wyciągnął z kieszeni parę fioletowych lateksowych rękawiczek. – Nie chcę przecież mieć jakichś durnych wizji ze spadającymi samolotami w roli głównej, a potem miesiącami patrzeć w niebo i zastanawiać się, kiedy nastąpi katastrofa. No więc co tym razem ci dolega?  
-A724#5*21B.  
Syriusz podszedł nieco bliżej słysząc słowa Sam.  
-Nigdy nie byłem dobry w tych oznaczeniach. – Konrad wyjął z kieszeni notes i zaczął go wertować. – O, mam! „Uszkodzenie ciała spowodowane ingerencją wampirzą”. Znowu?  
-Na tych wampirzych szponach była jakaś klątwa. – Mierzeja ziewnęła.  
-Czyli jaka? – Konrad najwyraźniej był coraz bardziej zainteresowany.  
-Każeckiego, podwójna prosta. – Sam w owej chwili wydała się Syriuszowi naprawdę chora…  
-Czyli masz temperaturę i parę innych nieprzyjemnych rzeczy. – młody lekarz najwyraźniej był bardzo zainteresowany historią tegoż przypadku. – To gdzie schowałaś te uszkodzenia ciała?

***

Mauzol zapakował swoje rzeczy do plastykowej torby i po wypełnieniu odpowiedniego zestawu papierków (większości z nich nie podpisywał, tylko polecił odesłać na adres Mierzei mając nadzieję, że ona coś z tym zrobi) opuścił teren szpitala wzbogacony o bagaż doświadczeń, wiedzy medycznej niekoniecznie potrzebnej, ślad po wampirzym ugryzieniu oraz zapięty na stałe i obłożony masą zaklęć srebrny łańcuszek z niewielkim krzyżykiem.

***

-Pragnę powitać was na pierwszej w tym roku transmutacji. – McGonagall uśmiechnęła się. – Jak wiecie, wiedza to ważny atrybut, a dyrekcja postanowiła wygospodarować jedną godzinę w tygodniu, by informacje do reszty nie wyparowały z waszych głów. Sądzę, że uda mi się odpowiednio was przygotować do egzaminów końcowych… Zapiszcie więc temat: „Powtórzenie wiadomości”.  
-Ale pani profesor…  
-Ronaldzie Weasley, jeśli chcesz mi powiedzieć, że jesteś nieprzygotowany, to jestem zmuszona przypomnieć ci, że takową możliwość miałeś na początku lekcji. – Minerwa zmarszczyła brew.  
Ron na szczęście nie odezwał się więcej, a psorka litościwie go nie pytała. Nie szczędziła pytań skierowanych do Hermiony i Chomika, bo one zgłaszały się chętnie.  
Klasa milczała. Malfoy rozejrzał się po sali po raz setny. Ingrid uśmiechała się do własnych myśli.  
Tak naprawdę to Gryfoni mieli nadzieję, że dyrekcji nie uda się upchnąć w planie pozycji „transmutacja”. Ślizgoni byli natomiast autorami plotki, że McWiadomoKto jest chora. Plotka owa ewoluowała do rozmiarów sporego kangura z zapaleniem jakiegoś ważnego organu i dlatego też część drugoklasistów była zaskoczona, że profesorka w ogóle żyje.  
Do informacji dodatkowych należy dołączyć monstrualną pracę domową na przyszły tydzień.

***

-Gdzie ona jest?! – Malfoy dogonił Chomika, Bu i Mirtle.  
-Kogo masz na myśli? – spytała uprzejmie Beatrycze Urszula.  
-Zgadnij, szlamo…  
-Sam sobie zgaduj, Malfoy. – poinformowała go Chomik.

***

-Mieliśmy omówić kilka ważnych spraw o 8.00. – Dumbledore spojrzał na wiszący na ścianie okaz czasomierza zaopatrzonego w kukułkę. – Jest 8.36.  
-Znam się na zegarku. – burknął Snape.  
-Przez grzeczność nie zapytam, co cię zatrzymało.  
-Ale ja bardzo chętnie opowiem. – Severus usiadł na jednym z foteli. – Po pierwsze: nie sposób było normalnie wsiąść do tego autobusu, a co dopiero z niego wysiąść. Przez tłok wylądowałem na przystanku „Politechnika”. Jakaś babcia nadepnęła mi na stopę…  
-To chyba nie było tak straszne…  
-Gdybyś ją zobaczył i poczuł jej ciężar na swej nodze, na pewno zmieniłbyś zdanie. – Snape był cały czas zły. – Po drugie: zabłądziłem w przejściu podziemnym i potem pojechałem w złą stronę.  
Albus wyciągnął z szafki butelkę i dwie szklanki.  
-Ta babcia zdzieliła mnie potem swoją torbą; taką wielką, kraciastą i twardą. Do tego poprosiła, żebym jej pomógł ją wynieść, bo ona jest już stara i sobie nie poradzi. No więc jej pomogłem, a ona ponownie mnie zdeptała. Do tego wszystkiego jak przeszedłem na drugą stronę ulicy, to mi autobus uciekł.  
-Dzień pełen wrażeń. – Albus nalał do szklanek fioletowej, dziwnie pachnącej cieczy.  
-Należy jeszcze dodać to, że spotkałem kanarów. – Severus jednym haustem wychylił zawartość, a widząc zdziwiony wzrok dyrektora wyjaśnił. – Kontrolerów.  
-Ty mówisz slangiem, Severusie. – w głosie Dumbledore’a pobrzmiewała na poły nagana i zdziwienie.  
-Trudno się nie nauczyć jednego wyrażenia, gdy połowa pasażerów opuszcza autobus w pośpiechu niekoniecznie drzwiami z owym słowem na ustach. – Snape najwyraźniej nie skończył. – Zostałem tylko ja, jakieś małolaty z warkoczykami i…  
-Niech zgadnę – przerwał mu Albus. – staruszki?  
-Tak. – warknął Snape. – A kanary upierały się, że moja karta miejska… - wyciągnął z kieszeni rzeczoną. - … jest nieważna! Ja byłem innego zdania, więc poinformowali mnie, że nie mam racji. Nie mam pojęcia, czego chcieli, gdy tak wymownie na mnie patrzyli, ale dali mi spokój, gdy do autobusu wsiadł patrol straży miejskiej.  
-Mam nadzieję, że to koniec opowieści. – Albus sięgnął do szuflady i wyciągnął kilkaset zadrukowanych arkuszy A4.  
-Jeśli pominąć tą drugą starszą panią, która koniecznie chciała, żebym jej pomógł wyprowadzić jej Misia na spacer, to nic się więcej nie działo, ale to osiemdziesięciokilowe bydlę przeciągnęło mnie po parku i do tego obśliniło.  
-Ach, te kobiety… - westchnął dyrektor.  
-Starsze panie, chciałeś rzec. – poprawił go Severus.  
-Co za różnica…?  
-Gdyby nie było to oklepanym stwierdzeniem, powiedziałbym, że duża i fioletowa, a tak ograniczę się tylko do poinformowania się, Albusie, że główną rolę w tej różnicy odgrywa wiek.

***

-A ten to kto? – spytała Chomiczyna, nieelegancko wskazując kanapką w kierunku wysokiego szarowłosego nieznajomego.  
-Nie wiem. – stwierdziła Mirtle zgodnie z prawdą.  
-Ale, Ja, Wiem. – Piecek zmaterializował się u boku Elmiry Ody i nieźle ją przestraszył, bo teraz krztusiła się. – Nie umieraj! – zaapelował do niej Michał, grzmocąc swą wybrankę po plecach. – Ja nie będę mógł bez ciebie żyć i popełnię rytualne samobójstwo!  
Chomik między kolejnymi kaszlnięciami powiedziała coś, co Mirtle zinterpretowała jako „trudno”, Bu jako „Spadaj”, a Jaella siedząca nieopodal nie słuchała, więc w interpretację nie musiała się bawić.  
-Dziękuję. – powiedziała w końcu, ale od razu dodała. – Tylko nie myśl, że to coś zmieni w naszym wzajemnym układzie!  
-Wcale na to nie liczyłem. – burknął Piecyk, ale po jego minie było wyraźnie widać, że kłamie. – A wracając do tematu, to ten oto nasz nowy kolego nazywa się Telpeloth i nic więcej o nim nie wiem.  
-Nowy? – Bu otworzyła plecak i zaczęła go przetrząsać.  
-Nie… stary. – Michał wyszczerzył swe zęby w uśmiechu, ale Chomik go nie zauważyła, bo akurat patrzyła w inną stronę.  
Reszta przerwy minęła spokojnie.

***

Jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że w tej chwili dowiedziała się, że ma jeszcze jedną uczennicę, to szczerze mówiąc (to mu się w niej najbardziej podobało) całkowicie się tym nie przejęła.  
Albus westchnął.

***

-Przedstaw się. – poleciła McGonagall.  
-Cześć, jestem Andrea Deer.  
Klasa milczała.

***

Threm rozejrzała się.  
Oczywiście musiała znowu narozrabiać.  
Ten profesor z tłustymi włosami chyba naprawdę był zły.  
A to miał być miły i spokojny dzień w nowej szkole. – pomyślała. – Że też ja wszystko muszę scukrzyć!

***

Syriusz siedział na korytarzu, a obok niego Sam podłączona do czegoś dziwnego, co ten lekarz nazwał kroplówką. Najwyraźniej Mierzeja czuła się lepiej, ale za to wyglądała fatalnie. Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że cały czas miała na sobie tą poplamioną i w znacznym stopniu uszkodzoną bluzkę, Łapa nie mógł powiedzieć, że wygląda jak Miss USA – raczej jak blada Mierzeja po zwycięskim starciu z jakimś potworem. Otulił ją swoją marynarką. Nie protestowała.

***

Jakub w tym czasie włóczył się po terenie szpitalnym i próbował podrywać pielęgniarki – chwilowo bezskutecznie.

***

-Więc co chcesz jeszcze dodać do opisu wyglądu profesora Flitwicka? – spytał Snape. Miszczunio nareszcie dowiedział się, dlaczego Albus kazał mu dzisiaj przyjść – miał prowadzić właśnie tego typu rozmowy.  
Jakby w szkole nie było pedagoga. – pomyślał.  
-Jeszcze jedna. – Albus otworzył drzwi i do środka weszło dziewczę z włosami koloru czarnego, o oczętach nieco rozbieganych, a wzroku przestraszonym, aczkolwiek gdy ów spoczął na Miszczuniu, momentalnie nabrał maślanego wyrazu.  
Jeszcze jedna. – pomyślał.  
-Siadaj. – warknął wskazując krzesło.

***

Mauzol dotarł do szkoły przy pomocy taksówki. Jego klasa miała teraz jakąś tam lekcję, więc powinien poszukać odpowiedniej sali.  
Życie jest popaprane. – pomyślał.

***

-Ujmijmy to w ten sposób: obydwie macie szlaban, o czym zapewne poinformowali was profesorowie. – Snape usiadł za biurkiem. – A teraz proszę mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, co się stało. Najpierw ty. – wskazał na ciemną blondynkę.  
-Ja już powiedziałam.  
-Mów. – warknął.  
-Profesor Flitwick to wredny, mały, obrzydliwy karzeł ze zboczeniem seksualnym.  
-Coś jeszcze?  
-Myśli, że jego wiedza i wiek powinny wzbudzić w nas…  
-Darujmy sobie gdybanie. – Severus bębnił palcami po blacie. – Teraz ty.  
-Nie więc… - zaczęła czarnowłosa. – Ułożyłam rymowankę o profesor McGonagall.  
-Zacytuj. – polecił.

***

-Długo jeszcze? – spytał Fred.  
Biegły z obłędnym uśmiechem na ustach w dalszym ciągu coś notował.  
-Idziemy na kawę. – poinformował urzędnika George. – Jakby się działo coś ciekawego, to jesteśmy naprzeciw.

***

-Gdzie ona jest?!  
-Malfoy, weź i się udław. – zasugerowała mu Mirtle.  
-Wy…  
-My nic nie wiemy, ty wredna, samolubna, szowinistyczna góro zaprześcieradlonej szynki. – Chomik była zła i zmęczona po wuefie, który właśnie miał miejsce, więc nie zamierzała żałować Draco należnych mu epitetów.  
-Jak śmiesz, szlamo! – oburzył się Malfoy.  
-Normalnie, ty zamrożony mamuci…  
-Masz kartę telefoniczną, a tu jest numer do Sam na komórkę. – Mirtle podała mu niebieską wizytówką i kartę TP.  
-Mam dzwonić? Z mugolskiego aparatu? – w głosie Draco pobrzmiewała panika. – Jak?  
-Skorzystanie z mugolskiego aparatu telefonicznego w niczym nie zmieni składu twej szlachetnej krwi. Wszak kalasz ją codziennie podróżą do szkoły. – poinformowała go Bu. – A teraz spadaj.  
Draco zniknął w tłumie, co spowodowało, że Michał stojący do tej pory na Mirtle i nie odzywający się w obawie o własne zdrowie czy też życie powiedział:  
-On nie jeździ do szkoły autobusem.  
-Więc chodzi na piechotę czy jeździ na hulajnodze?  
-Mirtle, zamknij się. Ja mówię do Chomika. No więc po niego przyjeżdża taki dziwny wypucowany samochód.  
-Limuzyna? – Mirtle zaczęła zgadywać.  
Piecek popatrzył na nią z dezaprobatą, naganą i brakiem nadziei na przyszłość.  
Andy wybuchnęła głośnym śmiechem.  
Piecek załamał się.

***

Z gabinetu lekarskiego dobiegały strzępy rozmowy. Jeden z nich był na tyle duży i wyraźny, że wpadły Syriuszowi wprost w spragnione informacji ucho. Brzmiał ni mniej ni więcej tylko:  
-Zabieraj ten zimny stetoskop z mojego biustu! – głos był niezaprzeczalnie mierzejowy.  
-Muszę cię zbadać…  
-Tere-fere. Już ja dokładnie wiem, co ci chodzi po głowie! Zabieraj ten stetoskop! Jak mówię, że nic mi nie jest, to oznacza ni mnie ni więcej tylko to, co oznacza!  
Łapa chciał lepiej usłyszeć, co dzieje się wewnątrz, więc przyłożył ucho do drzwi. Miał pecha, gdyż Konrad otworzył je właśnie w owym momencie i Syriusz stał się posiadaczem ślicznego guza.  
-Ała!  
-Trzeba było nie podsłuchiwać. – Sam wstała i ponownie usiadła na kozetce.  
-Sam? Co ci? – Łapa po kilku godzinach w szpitalu zaczynał panikować.  
-Mówiłem, że ten lek jest w fazie prób? – Konrad oparł się wdzięcznie o futrynę drzwi.  
-Cukier mi spadł. – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
-Akurat. – lekarz zaczął grzebać po kieszeniach i wyciągnął z prawej notes. – Do działać niepożądanych należy więc dopisać zawroty głowy. – naszrajbował. – Dzięki. Nie zapomnę o tym powiedzieć Rafałowi.  
-Komu? – Jungfrau popatrzyła nań podejrzliwie.  
-No temu blondynowi z urazówki, bo to jego pomysł, a teraz ten twój nieznajomy mężczyzna zabierze cię do domu i przypilnuje, żebyś odpoczywała przynajmniej (tu sięgnął po kalkulator) osiemnaście godzin i trzydzieści sześć minut.  
-To nie jest mój nieznajomy mężczyzna. – zauważyła Mierzeja, ale najwyraźniej Konrad jej nie słuchał i zobaczywszy na korytarzu pielęgniarkę pomachał do niej przy okazji uśmiechając się i spytał:  
-Czy mogłaby siostra przyprowadzić wózek?

***

Kawiarnia „FSW Dibblerowicz” była niemal pusta. Fred pił trzecią kawę. George nerwowo obgryzał paznokcie.

***

Jakub znalazł się sam – Syriusz nawet nie musiał go szukać, tylko mógł się skupić na popychaniu pojazdu dwuśladowego, na którym to siedziała wielce niezadowolona Mierzeja. Konrad kroczył nieopodal z uśmiechem na obliczu, włosem rozwianym a białym fartuchem powiewającym na wietrze. Wędrowycz stał obok budki parkingowej i popijał ze swojej piersiówki. Parkingowy patrzył na niego podejrzliwie.  
-Zwijamy się! – krzyknął w jego kierunku Łapa, gdy Sam odrzuciła jego pomoc (a tym samym ramię) i usadowiła się na kanapie zielonej skody.  
-Jeszcze na słówko poproszę. – Konrad odszedł kilka kroków w kierunku pobliskiego klombu i dał znak Syriuszowi, by ten podążał za nim. – Tak więc – tu lekarz rozejrzał się. – nie wiem, kim jesteś dla mojej pacjentki, ale od tej chwili przez najbliższe dwadzieścia godzin będziesz za nią odpowiedzialny. Ma odpoczywać, leżeć i w żadnym wypadku nie czarować. Może jej się wydaje, że klątwa, która dostała się do krwi, to coś jakby lekkie przeziębienie, ale trzydzieści sześć procent pacjentów nie przeżywa tego typu nazwijmy to „zdarzenia”, a kolejne trzydzieści procent ma powikłania.  
Łapa przytakiwał.  
-I radziłbym ci uważać również na tak zwane przebłyski, czyli wizje przyszłości, przeszłości, czy jakieś przebicia z innego kontinuum czasoprzestrzennego, bo to może się zdarzyć. Chyba nie chciałbyś zobaczyć jakichś tam potworów z innego świata? – Konrad zaczął grzebać w swych przepastnych kieszeniach. – Umówiliśmy się z Sam, że dla dobra własnego i innych ludzi zrezygnuje z przepowiadania przyszłości. Jeśli miały być jakieś wizje czy wróżby, to proszę o powiadomienie mnie. Tu jest moja wizytówka. – podał rzeczoną Blackowi. – To wszystko. Dziękuję. Życzę miłego dnia.  
I Konrad poszedł sobie.  
Syriusz został z mętlikiem w głowie.

***

Snape zdążył już sprawdzić eliksiry przygotowane w zeszły wtorek przez wszystkie klasy. Południe rysowało się już na horyzoncie.

***

-Ja sobie poradzę SAMA. – poinformowała Syriusza Mierzeja wysiadając z samochodu. – Do zobaczenia, panie Zygmuncie.  
-Sam!  
-Czego się drzesz? – Jungfrau oparła się o furtkę i zaczęła szukać kluczy.  
-Mordowałaś wampiry? – Teo ukazał się oczom ludzkim wychylając się zza drzewa.  
-O, mam! – Sam potrząsnęła metalowymi elementami. – Nie mordowałam… A co ty tu robisz, Teodorze Restaud?!?!?!  
-Miałaś się nie denerwować i spokojnie iść się położyć. Jeśli nie chcesz mojej pomocnej dłoni, to przynajmniej przestań tu stać i idź do domu. – Łapa postanowił przemawiać dydaktycznym tonem, co z oczywistych względów się na nim zemściło.  
-Mam was dość. – poinformowała obu Mierzeja, poczym szarpnięciem otworzyła furtkę i wmaszerowała na podwórze. – Nie dość, że sami ze sobą nie dajecie sobie rady, to jeszcze przelewacie na mnie te durne instynkty opiekuńcze!  
Szybko pokonała odległość dzielącą ją od drzwi i zniknęła za nimi pozostawiając wampira i Łapę na pożarcie własnym myślom. Pierwszy ze skutków owej przemowy otrząsnął się Teodor.  
-To niby do mnie? – spojrzenie na Blacka nie przyniosło mu ani potwierdzającej, ani zaprzeczającej odpowiedzi na zadane pytanie.  
Jakub stał nieopodal z bardzo zadowoloną miną.

***

Mikołaj był blondynem lat 653, czyli stosunkowo młodym jak na wampirze możliwości… Niektórzy twierdzili, że jest za młodym na przywódcę Wschodniego Sabatu – albo byli w błędzie, albo…  
Albo byli ze starzy na mieszanie się w politykę, hierarchię i obyczaje. Starcy stawali się z roku na rok coraz bardziej zabawni – ponad 1500 lat na karku, coraz to nowe zachcianki: barwne pióra, ludzkie kochanki, wampirzyce, młode półwampirki… W sumie Mikołaj doskonale wiedział, że i owe kochanki w końcu trafią na jego stół…  
Wieszczba Anny była aż nadto wyraźna, a jeśli ta dziewczyna jej nie rozumiała, to wyjaśnienie jej tego Mikołaj uznał za obowiązek kogoś innego.  
Przed nim leżały dwa dokumenty – obydwa pożółkłe nieco, wystawione przez Adama na przestrzeni ostatnich 70 lat; obydwa zaakceptowane przez niego.  
Mikołaj nie rozumiał, dlaczego ten durny warszawski wampirek domagał się podpisu pod owymi…  
Dokładnie przyjrzał się dołączonym zdjęciom i zaklął.

***

-Sam! Gdzie jesteś? – Łapa upewniwszy się, że Mierzei na 130% nie ma w łóżku (zajrzał nawet pod prześcieradło i materac) ani pod nim, zaczął kolejno otwierać drzwi prowadzące z przedpokoju do sąsiednich pomieszczeń.  
-Pewnie jest w łazience. – Teodor zamknął drzwi wejściowe.  
-A…  
-A ja mam do niej sprawę niecierpiącą zwłoki. Na pewno nie pogniewa się, gdy sobie tutaj na nią zaczekam. – wampir oparł się o ścianę.  
Zapadło milczenie. Zaległa cisza, która pomogła Łapie w zlokalizowaniu miejsca pobytu Mierzei.  
-Sam?! – zastukał do wrót łazienki.  
-Radziłbym dać jej spokój. – Teo przygładził blond włosy z niewiadomych przyczyn sterczące pod nieco dziwnymi kątami, a widząc zdziwienie Syriusza, wyjaśnił: - Żadna dziewczyna nie lubi mieć poplamionej jakimś krwiopodobnym płynem bluzki, a tym bardziej mieć owej cieczy pod paznokciami. Uwierz mi, teraz zapewne szoruje swoje szpony i się wkurza.  
Łapa zaprzestał pukania.

***

-Dziś zajmiemy się interpretacją wizji po wprowadzeniu w trans. – profesor Trelawney najwyraźniej była zła, że ma do dręczenia większą liczbę osób niż w Hogwarcie. Być może problem ów zaprzątał jej uwagę od dłuższego czasu, ale to była jej ostatnia lekcja i zamierzała dać zebranym niezły wycisk. – Niestety, nie mam innej możliwości tylko nauczyć was najpierw, jak wprowadzić kogoś w ów niezwykły stan ducha i ciała, dlatego proszę w parach przećwiczyć wszelkie czynności zgodnie z zaleceniem podręcznika ze strony 123, z przykładu drugiego. Pamiętajcie jednak… - tu głos Trelawney nabrał tej charakterystycznej barwy sugerującej uniesienie, zachwyt, a nawet przynajmniej zdaniem części uczniów szaleństwo. - … że nie zawsze to, co ktoś powie, będąc w transie, musi być prawdą, choć zazwyczaj nią jest i dlatego je interpretujemy. Jednakże mogą one powiedzieć również dużo o naszym medium. Może ono wyjawić nam kilka sekretów dotyczących swojego życia prywatnego. – tu spojrzenie zawisło nad Potterem, następnie przesunęło się na naburmuszoną Hermionę, by ostatecznie spocząć na Chomiku. Elmira Oda nie zdawała sobie z tego faktu sprawy, bo zawzięcie notowała, co psorka zignorowała, pogrążona w układaniu dalszej przemowy. – Waszego życia prywatnego. – wzrok spoczął na Piecku, Mirtle i Malfoyu. – Oraz oczywiście interesujący nas zarys przyszłości. Ostrzegam jednak, że słowa, jakie usłyszycie, mogą być niejasne, rymowane, zakamuflowane lub dotrzeć do waszych uszu w zmienionej formie, dlatego nalegam, by robić dokładne notatki. A teraz proszę zająć się tym, o co was prosiłam.

***

Jakub siedział za kuchennym stołem i pociągał z gąsiorka znalezionego w jednej z szafek. Nie obawiał się, że właścicielka trunku zdenerwuje się, gdy ten zniknie w jakubowym żołądku – świadczyła o tym kartka naklejona na drzwiczkach owego mebla. Bimber był niczego sobie, choć znając możliwości swojej uczennicy podejrzewał, że się nie przyłożyła. Wędrowycz z bezpiecznej w miarę odległości obserwował tych dwóch dziwnych ludzi… Upewnił się, czy ma w kieszeni odpowiedni kołek i wodę święconą – blondyn wyraźnie cuchnął wampirem.

***

-To jest ona. – Mikołaj naprawdę robił się zły. – Ty doskonale o tym wiedziałaś, ale udawałaś, że cię to nie interesuje!  
-Nie poznałeś tych oczu? – Anna usiadła w fotelu przed kominkiem. – Viktoria miała takie same, w taki sam sposób posługiwała się bronią. Jestem skłonna założyć się, że to był ten sam sztylet, przy pomocy którego uśmierciła Gregoriusa. Zasadnicze różnice między nimi są dwie: po pierwszy – dla jej prababki nie miałam żadnego przesłania, a po drugie…  
-Po drugie co? – Mikołaj siadł na sąsiednim fotelu.  
-Viktoria zabiłaby Kolię, Saszę, Iwana i jeszcze przynajmniej trzech nieostrożnych młodzików, którzy nawinęliby się jej pod rękę. – wampirzyca wpatrywała się w ogień. – Skąd ona…  
-Nie zauważyłaś tego? – Mikołaj poprawił mankiety koszuli. – Ona nas zeskanowała. Zeskanowała nas wszystkich! Bez problemu może nas zidentyfikować, a do tego nikomu nie udało się jej ugryźć, tylko ten idiota Iwan ją zranił. Ty nie masz pojęcia, co znaczą twoje własne słowa. Mnie Adamek Potocki naciska, bym podpisał ponowny list gończy za tą blondynką, a konkretniej przywrócił list wystawiony na Viktorię i jej następców. Ten idiota śmie mi jeszcze przysyłać zdjęcia do porównania!

***

Drzwi do łazienki stanęły w końcu otworem i z obłoku pary wyłoniła się Sam w granatowym szlafroku i z zielonym ręcznikiem na głowie.  
-Zrobię wam herbaty. – poinformowała wszystkich Mierzeja i wszedłszy do kuchni upewniła się, czy w czajniku jest woda, poczym postawiła go na gazie i zaczęła wyjmować z szafki filiżanki i spodeczki.  
-Sam!  
-Dwadzieścia minut mnie nie zbawi, Syriuszu. – postawiła na stole cukiernicę, a następnie siadła na krześle.  
-Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna i twoje zachowanie przyprawia mnie o rozstrój nerwowy. – Łapa usiadł naprzeciw Mierzei.  
-To świetnie. Właśnie taki miałam zamiar. – Sam uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
-No, ale futra będzie szkoda. – zauważył Jakub. – Jak on teraz wykorkuje, to co je sobie przed kominkiem położę?  
-Przecież nie masz kominka? – przypomniała mu Sam.  
-Ale mogę mieć. – Wędrowycz pociągnął zdrowo z gąsiorka.  
-A tak właściwie to gdzie byłaś?! – Teodor przestał wpatrywać się w egzorcystę, a swe spojrzenie skierował w kierunku Jungfrau. – Ja pół nocy na ciebie czekam, a ciebie nie ma!  
-Nie wrzeszcz tak. – Sam zmarszczyła brwi. – Od tego twojego wampirzego gderania głowa mnie boli.  
-Już ja doskonale wiem, dlaczego cię ta pusta czaszka boli i to nie na skutek mojego gadania!  
-Akurat. – Mierzeja zacisnęła dłonie w pięści. – Cudowny pan śledczy będzie teraz udawał, że wie coś więcej niż ja. – głos był spokojny, wręcz lodowaty. – No więc proszę! Mów! Może się w końcu dowiem, dlaczego nie mogę mieć ani chwili spokoju i dlaczego czekasz na mnie pod moim domem!  
-To może ja sobie pójdę… - Łapa wstał i zaczął cofać się w kierunku drzwi. – Tak sobie pomyślałem, że przecież mój dyżur się skończył…

***

Jestem ślepy! – pomyślał Mikołaj. – Nie… może nie ślepy… Być może cierpię na zaburzenia powonienia i dlatego nie zauważyłem tego wampirzego zapachu wokół niej. Ostatnio musiała się spotkać z jakimś krwiopijcą i musiał to być ktoś spoza Sabatu Potockiego, bo przecież ten chłystek zabronił swoim podwładnym spotykania się z nią…  
W sumie Adaś był zapobiegliwy – nie chciał, by uwięziła kogokolwiek w pozaczasowej podprzestrzeni… Poza tym był chyba bardzo przywiązany do swojej ręki… Tylko kto miał tak mało rozumu, by podejść do niej na tyle blisko, by wampirza aura przyczepiła się do jej włosów, skóry…  
Kto miał tyle szczęścia, że w tej chwili chodził jeszcze po ziemi?

***

-No więc to się robi tak. – Chomik trzymała w jednej ręce książkę, a w drugiej różdżkę. Zakreśliła koło owym przedmiotem, a następnie wycelowała ostrym końcem w Bu, ta ostatnia skuliła się (bo a nóż widelec Chomiczyna dźgnie ją w oko?), ale nic się nie stało.  
-Andy… - Elmira Oda obróciła się pragnąc zobaczyć efekt pracy Mirtle i porównać go ze swoim.  
Andy stała nad Jaellą z zadowoloną miną. Chomik zaczęła coś mamrotać pod nosem, ale w tym momencie Trelawney dopadła pogrążonej w transie Jaelli i zaczęła się rozpływać w zachwytach nad zdolnościami Andy.  
-I widzicie, jak dobrze poradziła sobie panna Mirtle. I wszystko dzięki temu, że należycie przykłada się do nauki. – tu Mirtle westchnęła ciężko nad głupotę pedagożki. – A poza tym jej zdolności w tej dziedzinie są bardzo duże. Gratuluję. Gryffindor otrzymuje piętnaście punktów.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich profesor Snape z włosem rozwianym, lecz okiem nie błędnym, czy nawet błękitnym, ino czarnym jak noc i ciskającym błyskawice.  
-I dostanie szlaban, jeśli nie powie mi, gdzie są dzisiejsi nieobecni. – Severus utkwił w Mirtle ów zły wzrok.  
-Dziś nie ma tylko Sam. – Andy zaczęła się głośno zastanawiać. – Więc chyba chodzi panu o to, dlaczego jej nie ma, prawda?  
-Mirtle! Nie udawaj idiotki! Odpowiedz na moje pytanie i może nie odejmę punktów Gryffindorowi. – zagroził Severus.  
-Myślałam, że mamy to już za sobą. – wymamrotała Trelawney do samej siebie. – Severusie, czy myślisz, że Andy zaprosiła kogoś na piwo, potem go upiła i schowała w jakimś schowku na miotły?  
-Dyrekcja chce wiedzieć, gdzie ona jest. – Snape cedził słowa. – Nie ja, ale dyrektor! Więc gdzie ONA JEST?!!!!!!!  
-Nie wiem. – Mirtle wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale może pan ją zapytać. – wręczyła zdezorientowanemu Snape’owi niebieską wizytówkę i wróciła na swoje miejsce.  
Severus coś warknął, poczym wyszedł trzaskając drzwiami.  
Jaella ocknęła się i spadła z krzesła.  
-Auć! Cukier! – zaklęła sprawdzając, czy wszystkiego obolałe miejsca są na swoim miejscu.  
-Udało się. – szepnął Piecek kręcąc młynka różdżką przed nosem zdezorientowanej Hermiony.  
-A, zapomniałem. – Snape ponownie otworzył drzwi. – Masz szlaban. – wskazał na Mirtle. – U profesora Flitwicka dziś po południu. – i zatrzasnął drzwi.  
-Masz ci los. – jęknęła Bu.  
-Dlaczego???? – Mirtle wzniosła oczy do nieba. – Dlaczego dziś???? Dlaczego ja????  
Chomik mamrotała już całkiem głośno i wyraźnie. Piecek wytrzeszczył oczęta na swoją wybrankę.

***

-Poszedł? – spytała Sam.  
Teodor wyjrzał zza firanki i w oddali zobaczył majaczącą postać Łapy niezaprzeczalnie oddalającą się od punktu obserwacyjnego.  
-Yhm…  
-To teraz cię ino zabiję, wampirze. – oświadczył Jakub, wyciągając kołek z kieszeni.  
-Znowu? – Mierzeja westchnęła znacząco. – Nasze wampiry są wprawdzie dużo bardziej kulturalne niż wasze, ale jeśli… ten osobnik chciałby mnie lub ciebie uśmiercić, to na sto procent już by to zrobił, prawda, Teodorze?  
Wampir przytaknął, starając się nie patrzeć na zaostrzony i wypolerowany kołek w ręku staruszka.  
-To oznacza, że jest całkowicie nieszkodliwy, prawda? – spytała, akcentując ostatnie słowo bardzo wyraźnie.  
-Niby tak. – Jakub niechętnie ukrył broń w kieszeni waciaka. – Ale to nie znaczy, że można mu ufać. Pamiętaj, czego cię nauczyłem.  
-Tak, wiem. – Mierzeja przeszła na ton sugerujący wyuczone na pamięć wyjątkowo nieinteresujące i całkiem oczywiste teksty z jakiegoś starego podręcznika. – „Każdy wampir to twój wróg. Należy te niebezpieczne zwierzęta uśmiercać…”  
Brwi Teodora powędrowały do góry, a w oczach pojawiło się zdziwienie pomieszane z ciekawością.  
-„…bezwzględnie, ale szybko. Wyeliminowanie ich ze społeczeństwa jest gwarancją bezpieczeństwa i dostatku.”  
Jakub uśmiechnął się niejako przepełniony dumą.  
-To ostatnie zdanie jakoś mi tu nie pasuje…  
-Ty masz się nie zastanawiać, tylko umieć. – zagrzmiał Wędrowycz.  
-Tak… tak. – Sam ziewnęła i zielony turban zsunął jej się z włosów. – Kurde cukier. – zaklęła łapiąc ręcznik.  
-I pamiętaj o tym! – egzorcysta uśmiechnął się i pociągnął zdrowo z gąsiorka. – A gdzie jest mój pokój?

***

-Ja mieć do was bardzo ważna sprawa. – zaczął nauczyciel.  
Klasa jęknęła – głośno i wyraźnie – gdyż tego typu słowa w ustach Trzech Opuszczonych Miast Samera nie wróżyły uczniom niczego dobrego. Tak też było i tym razem.  
-Skoro to być nasz pierwszy lekcja, ja musieć was przepytywać ze zeszłoroczny materiał przerobiwszy. – nauczyciel agatejskiego uśmiechnął się, a jego barwne kimono zaszeleściło złowieszczo. – Dlatego wy musić wyjmować z wasze plecaki kartki papier ryżowemu…  
Ręka Mirtle wystrzeliła w górę, ale nauczyciel ją zignorował.  
-…i na nie napisać wypracowanie w formie list oficjalne do biuro podróżnicze z prośbą o danie niezbędna wiedza dotyczyć waszę jazdą do Cesarskie Miasto wraz z możliwości zwiedzanie komnatem Wielkiej Cesarzowa, Światło Przed Jego Majestatów Niosącym. Należycie też…  
Tu w powietrze wzniosła się Chomicza Łapka, ale nauczyciel również i ją zignorował.  
-…ale najpierw ja sprawdzać lista. Moja listy… Według najlepsze uczenie w zeszły rokum szkolny.  
Klasa spojrzała na profesora ze zdziwieniem, ale Samer zaczął czytać.  
-Sam Search.  
Zaległa cisza.  
-Sam Search? – Trzy Opuszczone Miasta rozejrzał się po klasie oczekując informacji i w końcu ktoś nierozważny mu jej udzielił.  
-Nieobecna. – Ingrid ziewnęła.  
-Jak to jej nie być?! – zagrzmiał Samer. – Jak tak móc być na moja pierwsza lekcje? Jak wy móc pozwolić, żeby jej nie być?!?! Ty nie ziewać, bo ja cię wywalić za drzwi i nie pozwalać wrócić bez Twoja Czcigodna Matka i dyrektor! – wycelował pulchny palec wskazujący w Ingrid, która zamarła z otwartymi ustami. – Jak wy móc! Przez was ja musieć przełożyć list do następna zajęcia i przeistaczać go w praca domowa! A wy czego chcieć? – spytał Mirtle i Chomika.  
-W naszych sklepach nie można kupić papieru ryżowego. – Andy uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
-Ale zwiedzanie komnat jest zabronione. – powiedziała Chomik, gdy nauczyciel skierował na nią swe spojrzenie.  
-Nic nie być źle, gdy wy zapytujesz o możliwoście. To być w bardzo dobro tony. Ale wy mnie tak zdenerwować, że ja musieć kogoś zapytać i ja chcieć, by o forma grzecznościowa powiedzieć mi ta panny, co przed chwilą mnie obrażać ziewać w moja skromna osoby obecność!

***

-No to może mi powiesz, po co sterczałeś tyle czasu pod moim domem. – Mierzeja zgasiła gaz pod czajnikiem i zalała wrzątkiem herbaciane liście. – A może nie masz zamiaru…  
-To, że się nie lubimy, nie znaczy, że masz mnie nie informować o pojawieniu się w mieście takiej ilości tego świństwa. – Teo usadowił się na krześle opuszczonym przez Syriusza.  
-Czyżbyś coś insynuował? – Sam podała mu filiżankę.  
I wówczas porcelana rozprysnęła się, a gorący płyn nabrawszy barwy czerwono-pomarańczowej wyparował błyskawicznie. Coś pojawiło się w umyśle Teodora i przemknęło pozostawiając po sobie chaos i destrukcję.  
-Szift! – Sam stała pod odległą ścianą i dzierżyła w ręku patelnię, której zapewne użyłaby, gdyby zaszła konieczność. – Ani się waż do mnie zbliżać, krwiopijco!  
Restaud zamrugał. Na obraz Mierzei w owym szlafroku frotte nałożył mu się wizerunek zupełnie innej dziewoi i całkowicie mu się to nie spodobało.  
-To ty! – wysyczał wampir.  
-Co ja?????? – Mierzeja mocniej zacisnęła palce na uchwycie patelni, patrząc na Teodora jak na chore psychicznie zagrożenie.

***

-Ja nie mieć do was cierpliwość! – oświadczył Samer. – Wy nie mieć fioletowa pojęcia o tym, co ja usiłować wam przekazać! Wy się nie uczyć, tylko myśleć o to jakby praca domowa nie odrabiać i Czcigodny Nauczyciel obrażać! – grzmiał dalej. – I obgadywać go za plecy jego! Co wy sobie wyobrażać!  
Ingrid stała pod tablicą najwyraźniej nie zwracając uwagi na profesora, który regularnie wkurzył się po jej jakże miernej odpowiedzi ustnej.  
-I do tego przychodzić na moja zajęcia w taka ubiór! To obrażać moja uczucia religijne i godzić w mój poczucie smakum! Z czarne pa… - zastanowił się chwilę. – szpony ty przychodzić na moje lekcje?!?!?! Z pomalowane powieki?!?!?!?! Jak ty śmieć! Do tego ubiór jak u rozpustna żałobnica!  
-To tylko moja sprawa, jak się ubieram i jakiego koloru jest mój makijaż. – Ingrid uśmiechnęła się. – To jakoś zostało ujęte w statucie tej placówki.  
-Ty się odzywać bez pytania i ty do tego nie mówić po agatejski! Ja cię musieć wysyłać ku twoje wychowawce. – Samer również się uśmiechnął. – Ty iść za drzwi albo ja ci postawić dodatkowe punkty karne i sześć jedynka!

***

-Wyciągnąłem cię z tego durnego więzienia tylko dlatego, że Robert mi kazał. – wampir usiadł za biurkiem. – Nie musisz mi dziękować. Robert oczekuje natomiast dokładnych informacji o przebiegu zdarzeń. Dla mnie jest to tylko przykry obowiązek. Jak widzisz, dziś wcielam się w rolę protokolanta. – sięgnął po pióro. – Szczególnie interesuje mnie, dlaczego wybrałeś właśnie ją…  
Postać po drugiej stronie milczała.

***

Pukanie do drzwi wyrwało Severusa z błogiego stanu bezmyślności. Po całym dniu nad papierkową robotą miał dość – zważywszy, że robił kilka innych rzeczy, wśród których to czynności na pierwszy plan wysuwała się funkcja pedagogiczna.  
-Czego? – warknął niezadowolony, że ktoś śmie przerywać mu tą pierwszą przerwę między kolejnymi uczniami.  
-Dzień dobry, panie profesorze. – powiedziało stworzenie, które weszło. To była Jengra, Ingra czy jakoś tak. Nie kojarzył zbyt dobrze imion tych wszystkich ludzi, ale to na pewno była to Ślizgonka, o której tyle słyszał, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę fakt, że nie były to pochlebne opinie, to wizyta Stupborn została uznana przez profesora za całkowicie zasadną.  
-Tak więc co zrobiłaś, że zostałaś do mnie oddelegowana? – Severus silił się na uprzejmy ton, ale jego postawa całkowicie temu przeczyła. Szczególną rolę w owym sposobie ułożenia ciała odgrywały łokcie oparte na blacie w sposób, który sugerował możliwość wyciągnięcia względem przybyłej daleko idących konsekwencji w przypadku nieuzyskania odpowiedzi na pytanie.  
-Nie wiem. – dziewczę wzruszyło ramionami, aż wszystkie srebrne bransoletki na jej przegubach zadźwięczały donośnie.  
-Nazwisko, imię i klasa. – Snape otworzył brulion opatrzony purpurowym napisem „Interesanci”.  
-Stupborn, Ingrid Vanessa Yulia, 2F. – poczym ziewnęła.  
Severus spojrzał na nią ostrzegawczo znad kajeciku, ale ona albo tego nie zauważyła, albo udawała, że nie zauważyła. Miszczunio nie przywykł, by uczniowie pozwalali sobie ziewać w jego obecności i ten jawny objaw lekceważenia wytrącił go z równowagi.  
-Spać, panno Stupborn, proszę w domu i to w takiej ilości, by nie ziewać w szkole. – zerknął na plan lekcji. – Dziewięć godzin jednego dnia to całkiem sporo, ale w żadnym wypadku to nie może posłużyć jako usprawiedliwienie. Najprawdopodobniej profesora Samera ów odruch bardzo zdenerwował. – w tym momencie głos Snape’a utracił wszelkie brzmienia sugerujące uprzejmość, a stał się takim, jaki dość często słyszał Potter. – Mnie również, więc jeśli masz zamiar w dalszym ciągu mnie irytować swoją obecnością i brakiem dobrych manier, to radziłbym ci natychmiast opuścić mój gabinet.  
Ingrid ponownie wzruszyła ramionami, poczym ziewnęła.  
Severus nie zdzierżył.  
-Masz szlaban u profesora Samera, do odwołania. Nie interesuje mnie w tej chwili twój plan zajęć dodatkowych czy imprez, na których musisz być. Fakt, że nie chcesz powiedzieć, dlaczego profesor Samer cię tu przysłał, bezsprzecznie utwierdza mnie w przekonaniu, że miał ku temu powody. – wstał. – Gdy dowiem się jakie, twoi rodzice na sto procent się dowiedzą o twoich wyczynach. – poczym wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Ingrid wzruszyła ramionami, poczym usiadła na jednym z dwu krzeseł przeznaczonych dla „interesantów”.

***

-Doskonale wiesz, o co mi chodzi. – Teodor zaczynał robić się zły.  
-Nie. Nie mam pojęcia, o czym cukrzysz, ani tym bardziej dlaczego. – Sam machnęła patelnią na próbę.  
-Mówię o tym… - Restaud podszedł do niej, co na Mierzeję nie mogło nie zadziałać, jak zielone światło na autobus na skrzyżowaniu Żołnierska-Marsa, więc dobrze wymierzywszy przyłożyła wampirowi trafiając w głowę.  
-Aua… O tym mówię. – złapał Sam za rękę, zanim ponownie go uderzyła.  
-Co się tu dzieje? – w drzwiach stał Łapa z torbą pełną zakupów, wśród których na pierwszy plan wybijała się mrożona pizza.  
I wówczas nastąpiła upragniona katastrofa.

***

-Ja się na was niewyobrażalna zawieść. – Samer zerknął na zegarek. – Wy nie mieć blada pojęcia, o czym być dzisiejsza lekcja. Wy lepiej iść do domu, bo ja wam złe stopnie postawić, jeśli wy nie pójść. – wskazał na drzwi.  
Klasa pospiesznie opuściła salę.

***

To, że miał dziwne wrażenie, że już ją kiedyś widział, tyle że w innych okolicznościach, na które to składał się czas, miejsce, wszechświat, równoległy wymiar lub inna nogawka spodni czasu, wcale się Teodorowi nie podobało.  
Jeśli na świecie istniało coś, co mu się nie podobało bardziej, to były to te durne wizje, w których ktoś kogoś mordował, zarzynał, wieszał, ćwiartował, dusił, skręcał kark, truł czy zrzucał ze skały.  
Właśnie w tej chwili te najbardziej niepożądane obrazy zarówno znajome jak i całkiem obce przemykały przez jego mózg z zawrotną prędkością.

***

Syriusz nie na żarty się przestraszył. Jakaś błękitna aura promieniowała od Sam. Ten jej znajomy wampir też świecił, tylko jakby… oktarynowo. A przecież ona miała NIE CZAROWAĆ!!!!  
Syriusz zauważył, że Sam wyszarpnęła rękę z uścisku Restauda, który wydawał się całą sytuacją nie mnie zaskoczony niż ona.  
-Cukier! – Mierzeja uderzyła pięścią w pobliski blat szafki, poczym wymaszerowała z kuchni pozostawiając Teodora i Blacka w stanie szoku.

***

-W świetle zaistniałych okoliczności…- Snape otworzył drzwi. - …nie mogę nie powiadomić twoich rodziców. Obrażanie nauczycieli to coś więcej niż tylko ziewanie na lekcji, panno Stupborn. Profesor Samer jest wzburzony, co nie zdarza mu się zbyt często.  
-Ale ja nic nie zrobiłam. – zaprotestowała Ingrid.  
-Niestety, mamy chyba odmienne zdanie na ten temat. – wycedził Severus wchodząc do gabinetu. – Pomijając fakt, że twój nauczyciel nazwał cię „wredną, wampirzą pomiotą”, co oczywiście jest jego prywatnym zdaniem, jestem zmuszony przyznać mu rację. Jesteś niestety tylko i wyłącznie uczennicą, a ciebie powinna interesować nauka, a nie gorszenie nauczyciela swoim ubiorem. Nie wypowiadam się na ten temat prywatnie, jednakże statut szkoły zmusza mnie do upomnienia cię, że szkoła to nie klub nocny, gdzie ty i tobie podobni wielbiciele jakiejś tam muzyki spotykają się tylko po to, by sobie pogadać, potańczyć i poszpanować strojem. Nie sądzę, by goły brzuch był dobrym sposobem na uzyskanie…  
-W tej kwestii się chyba nie zgadzamy. – Ingrid potrząsnęła burzą czarnych loków. – Nie twierdzę, że ta bluzka… – wskazała na czarną, kusą bluzkę z wielką trupią czaszką na tym niewielkim skrawku materiału między olbrzymim dekoltem a tym fragmentem, który miał zakrywać tułów. – …zapewni mi dobre stopnie, ale to mój amulet.  
-To radziłbym ci powiesić ją sobie na szyi i w końcu ubrać się, jak człowiekowi cywilizowanemu przystało. – Severus wskazał jej drzwi.

***

-Czy mogłabyś mi dokładnie wyjaśnić…? – Łapa stał w drzwiach niezaprzeczalnie mierzejowego pokoju, a zza jego ramienia wychylał się Teodor.  
-Ja nie mam zamiaru niczego wyjaśniać. – Sam otuliła się niebiesko-czerwonym kocem w kratkę i legła na swym łóżku z jakąś lekturą wielką, opasłą, ciężką, z pożółkłymi kartami i skórzaną oprawą przetartą nieco. – Wystarczy, że muszę znosić w moim domu tego wrednego krwiopijcę, to jeszcze nie możecie dać mi świętego spokoju, tylko dręczycie mnie swoją obecnością.  
-A coś ty taka nerwowa? – Teodor usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przy stole. – To chyba ja powinienem być na ciebie zły. Nie rozumiem, dlaczego akurat mnie dręczysz tymi popapranymi wizjami, ale najwyraźniej masz jakieś problemy…  
-Ja mam jakieś problemy? – Sam usiadła na łóżku. – Może jeszcze ze sobą? A kto mi grzebie w moich własnych wizjach, mimo że go o to nie proszę?!  
-Trzymam się z daleka od twoich myśli, jakbyś nie zauważyła. – warknął Teo. – Od twoich cukrzonych myśli i od ciebie również.  
-Co nie zmienia faktu, że w jakiś sposób się o nich dowiedziałeś!!!!  
-Jeśli nie ty je do mnie wysłałaś… - Teo utkwił w niej spojrzenie swych ocząt. - …to kto?  
-One… - Sam przeszła do pozycji horyzontalnej i schowała twarz pod poduszką.  
-Jakie „one”? – Łapa przestał opierać się o futrynę.  
-One… - dobiegło spod poduszki.

***

-Czyli przyjechali tutaj panowie z samego rana i zobaczyli to, co ja w tej chwili widzę? Czy tak? – Sitek wskazał na zdemolowany sklep tuż obok.  
-Trochę bardziej się dymiło. – zauważył Fred.  
-Tak. I te płomienie strzelające w górę byłyby naprawdę cudowne, gdyby nie to, że to nasz sklep i nasz towar tak ładnie się palił. – dodał George.  
-Z pozostawionych mi notatek… - Sitek przerzucił kilka stron, ignorując ten dziwny ton czający się w głosach bliźniaków. - …wynika, że macie potencjalnych podejrzanych. Moglibyście ich opisać?  
-Po pierwsze było ich dwóch. – Fred sięgnął po ciasteczko.  
-Mieli po 190 centymetrów wzrostu. – dodał George.  
-Byli dość podobni do siebie…  
-Ale nie byli bliźniakami jednojajowymi.  
-A może coś bardziej konkretnego? – zasugerował Sitek.  
-Nosili takie dziwne dresy i te no… - Fred przełknął ciastko. – Te… Buty.  
-Tak. – George również zaczął się zastanawiać. – Takie błyszczące nonodosy czy jakoś tak.  
-Adidasy? – spytał Sitek, mając nadzieję, że trafi.  
-Aha. – przytaknęli bliźniacy.  
-A jaki mieli kolor włosów? – spytał sierżant mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej na tym polu uzyska więcej informacji. – Albo fryzurę?  
-No to tu jest problem. – Fred sięgnął po kolejny smakołyk.  
Sitek spojrzał na obu podejrzliwie.  
-A dlaczego? – spytał.  
-Bo ich nie mieli. – George powiedział to z uśmiechem na ustach.

***

-Jakie „one”? – w głosie Teodora czaiła się niebezpieczna nuta. Szczerze mówiąc, miał dość. Sam zachowywała się w sposób minimum dziwny i to intrygowało go najbardziej. – Może byś w końcu powiedziała, o co ci chodzi. Ja tu czekałem wystarczająco długo, żebyś się wytłumaczyła, a ty próbujesz odwrócić moją uwagę od rzeczy najważniejszych, które zmusiły mnie do przybycia tutaj.  
-Spadaj. – wypłynęło niechętnie spod poduszki, poczym ten element wyposażenia łóżka z dość dużą prędkością został wprawiony w ruch i ugodził wampira w głowę. – Tylko ględzisz.  
-Jakbym miał stwierdzić, co ci dolega… - wampir nie przejął się poduszkowym pociskiem. - …to pomyślałbym, że jesteś w ciąży.  
Łapa spojrzał na Sam a następnie na Teodora z niemym zdumieniem malującym się na obliczu.  
-Durny wampir. – warknęła Mierzeja.  
-Ale… ale… jak? – Łapa w końcu przemówił.  
-Nijak. – Sam schowała głowę pod drugą poduszką. – Krwiopijca bredzi.  
-Ja bredzę?!?! Ja bredzę?!?! – Teo błyskawicznie przesiadł się z krzesła na łóżko Sam i chwyciwszy ją za ramiona potrząsnął energicznie. Pod powiekami pojawiły mu się owe krwawe wizje, a potem całkowicie niespodziewanie zniknęły. Może związek z tym faktem miał ten dziwny dźwięk przypominający chrupnięcie, którego źródła chwilowo nie był w stanie zlokalizować.

***

-Wracamy do domu. – Mirtle ziewnęła.  
-Aha. – Chomik otworzyła parasol i wiatr zaczął nim niemiłosiernie szarpać.  
-Zimno. – Andy przestała ziewać.  
-Aha. – Bu przerwała pożeranie jabłka.  
-Chomiczyno, daj, potrzymam ci ten parasol, bo mi jeszcze odfruniesz. – Piecek chwycił rączkę rzeczonego sprzętu całkowicie niespodziewanie wyłaniając się ze strug deszczu.  
-Spadaj. – burknęła Elmira Oda.  
-Ty mnie nie kochasz. – doszedł do wniosku Michał. – Nie chcesz mojej pomocy.  
-Ależ ty spostrzegawczy. – Mirtle ponownie ziewnęła.

***

-Sam! – Teodor przestał nią potrząsać. Wzrok Mierzei był pusty i utkwiony w bliżej nieznanym punkcie w przestrzeni.  
-Co zrobiłeś, wredny krwiopijco! – to nie było pytanie, ale stwierdzenie wypowiedziane oskarżycielskim tonem, w którym czaiła się groźba poparta wyciągnięciem różdżki i wycelowaniem jej w wampira. – Zabiłeś ją! Teraz ja zabiję ciebie!  
-Mamo, jakie nieludzkie hałasy! – w drzwiach stał młodzieniec lat około dwudziestu dwóch w wymiętym ubraniu z włosem rozczochranym, a okiem niezaprzeczalnie zaspanym. – Czy normalny człowiek to się nawet wyspać nie może?  
Teo z wrażenia puścił Mierzeję, która opadła na poduszki.  
-A ty to kto? – Syriusz zmienił obiekt, w który celował.  
-Brat Mew, Kaze, a wy co robicie tej dziewczynie? – chłopak przyglądał się im z zainteresowaniem.  
-Zastanawiamy się, co jej się stało. – skłamał Teodor.  
Kaze przemierzył pokój i stanął nad łóżkiem Sam.  
-A… to ta Mierzeja, tak? – Kaze zaczął się jej przypatrywać, poczym położył rękę na szyi Sam. – Ciekawe, dlaczego jej się ten krąg tak przesunął… hmm…  
Coś ponownie chrupnęło i Sam zamrugała powiekami.  
-Usmażę cię, ty wredny wampirze! Nie dość, że muszę z tobą pracować, to jeszcze uznajesz mnie za swój prywatny sprzęt wykrywający ten durny obsydian! A ten tu czego? I kto to jest?! – Mierzeja wskazała na rozczochranego chłopaka.

***

-Jak ty mnie traktujesz! – Piecek był oburzony, a 520, którym jechali, przepełnione.  
-A czego oczekiwałeś? – Bu ziewnęła. – Powitania z otwartymi ramionami?

***

-Jestem Kaze i moje nierozgarnięta siostra musiała o mnie wspominać, a przynajmniej powinna…  
-Dzięki. – Sam upewniła się, że wszystkie elementy składowe szyi są na swoim miejscu, i przeszła na standardowy ton. – A wy tu czego? Z tobą to ja sobie porozmawiam, śledczy od siedmiu boleści! A teraz dajcie mi porozmawiać z tu obecnym młodym człowiekiem, który niczego ode mnie nie chce.

***

-Zawołaj jej brata. – jęknęła Jaella. – Ja mam już dość tych przepowiedni.  
Morphea wyciągnęła z plecaka pióro i niezapisaną kartkę.

***

-Nie interesują mnie twoje studia i zasady rekrutacji. – Mierzeja otworzyła nieszczęsną, przyniesioną przez Teodora księgę. – Ale o twoją siostrę, a konkretniej jej przepowiednie. Z pozostawionych mi notatek wynika, że ktoś wykradł z mojej biblioteki wszystkie informacje o jej wizjach.  
-Dziwne. – Kaze podrapał się w okolicy lewego ucha. – Ale nikomu do tej pory nie zależało na informacjach dotyczących licznych kochanek siedemset dwudziestego trzeciego prezydenta Bangladeszu.  
-Chodzi o jakąś bramę i Strażniczkę. – Sam wyciągnęła notatki skreślone ręką przynajmniej trzech różnych osób, a pozostawione na jej biurku.  
-Nie znam. – Kaze zmarszczył brwi.  
-I o jakąś „Sel” – Morphea stała w drzwiach.  
-Mamo… nie… - Mierzeja westchnęła.  
-Ty idź do swojej siostry, bo to twoje lekarstwo chyba jej nie służy. – Malfoy usadowiła się na krześle. – Przeczytać ci? – spytała.  
-Możesz najpierw zwołać ekipę, która buszowała w bibliotece?  
-Kein Problem.

***

Mirtle, Bu i Chomik były trochę niezadowolone, że oderwano je od tak ważnych zajęć jak praca domowa.  
Jaella, Selka i Luna usadziły się na dostępnych krzesłach, a reszta na pobliskiej kanapie. Mew nie było.  
-Miałam zrobić angielski na kurs. – poskarżyła się Chomik.  
-A dlaczego nie byłaś w szkole, co? – Mirtle utkwiła w Sam oskarżycielskie spojrzenie swych ocząt.  
-Miałam inne problemy. – Mierzeja nie była w dobrym stanie psychofizycznym.  
-To teraz mogę to w końcu przeczytać i zająć się eliksirami? – w drzwiach stała Morphea.  
Sam skinęła głową i wskazała jej jedyny mebel posiadający wolną powierzchnię nadającą się do w miarę wygodnego posadzenia się.  
-„Była raz dziewoja, a imię jej nie było Sel. Włosy jej jasne jak słońce, oczy – błękit, skóra mleko. Była raz – tylko.” – Morphea powoli odczytywała swoje własne bazgroły. – „Miała ona Jedynego – Diabelski Pomiot Zła, a imię jego Kroczący przez Las, Idący Przez Ciemność, Noc Ostateczna, Pan Nieistnienia – i posiadł on jej duszę; i posiadł on jej serce; i zdeptał je na Gościńcu – przebił je mieczem Lodu. A wcześniej jego magia uśmierciła tysiące, a zbrojne jego ramię sięgnęło w głąb świata Nieświadomych siejąc Chaos i Zniszczenie. A imię jego odtąd na wargach tysięcy. A imię jego na wieki pozostanie Niewypowiedziane. Nikt nie porzuca kochanki, gdy wielką czarodziejką ona jest, konsekwencji się nie obawiając. Lękając się jej – spotkanie zorganizował, by uśmiercić nie tylko jej serce, ale i ciało. Na pagórku, wśród dębów, w dzień pogodny, bezchmurny i rześki, gdy liście miały kolor złota. I stanęli na przeciw siebie – Ona z gniewem, On ze strachem, obawą i złością. Ta Która Kochała i Ten Który Nigdy Nie Kochał, a imię jego Ainowl. I zapieczętowała go w Przestrzeni i Czasie w Miejscu, a jest ono inne niż każde miejsce, jakie ogląda i oglądać będzie ludzkie oko. Nie mogła go zabić. Jego prawe oko pożarła noc, a pieczęcią do Bramy jej dłoń i krew. Nigdy nie ma ujrzeć Słońca i jej twarzy. Śmierć jej zamknęła Ją na lat tysiące. A zakon Jego Imienia przetrwał. I szukają Jej po dziś dzień.” – Morphea skończyła czytać.  
-Brama. – wymruczała Chomik.  
-To mi brzmi jak jakaś przerobiona legenda. – Mirtle ziewnęła.  
-Legenda o Nie-Sel. – Selise zaczęła się zastanawiać. – Mam nadzieję, że to nie ma ze mną związku.  
-Może ona się czegoś napiła? – zasugerowała Bu. – Bo ten tekst jest w miarę dokładny.  
-W skrócie jakaś dziewczyna była zakochana w pewnym bardzo złym facecie, który ją rzucił, zaczął mordować mugoli i nie tylko. Więc ona się z nim spotkała i… - Jaella niespodziewanie dla samej siebie zabrała głos.  
-Zamknęła go w teleporcie czasoprzestrzennym. – Chomik zaprzestała bazgrania na znalezionej kartce.  
-Ciekawe, czy z przesunięciem. – Mirtle przestała ziewać.

***

Syriusz wyjął z kieszeni swój telefon i wizytówkę. Z zachowania Sam i tego wampira wnioskował, że sytuacja nadzwyczajna właśnie miała miejsce.

***

W powietrze z wdziękiem uniosły się dźwięki marsza pogrzebowego Chopina.  
-Nie… - Mierzeja jęknęła, przewróciła się na brzuch i schowała głowę pod poduszkę.  
-To chyba twoja komórka. – Mirtle wyciągnęła rzeczoną z mierzejowego plecaka i podała właścicielce, a konkretniej wsunęła w nieukrytą pod poduszką dłoń.  
-To ja już sobie pójdę. – Chomik otworzyła teleport. – Jak rozumiem, mamy się nad tym wszystkim zastanowić?  
Spod jaśka dobiegło stłumione „tak”, więc Chomiczyna zniknęła w srebrnym owalu.  
Telefon cały czas powtarzał złowieszczy motyw.  
Mierzeja nacisnęła okrągły przycisk ze znaczkiem nieco przypominającym słuchawkę, poczym zdjęła poduszkę z głowy.  
-Hallo. – zabrzmiało wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnie. – Nie, Draco. Mam się wbrew pozorom świetnie, a w drodze do szkoły przeszkodziły mi tylko i wyłącznie sprawy, o których nie masz i nie chciałbyś mieć pojęcia. A teraz muszę uzupełnić notatki… Nie! Nie Przynoś Mi Swoich! Już przyszła do mnie Andy i Bu… Tak… Jestem BARDZO zajęta… Tak… Do jutra. – i rozłączyła się.  
-Nie muszę zgadywać, że to był ten idiota. – Bu zajrzała do notatek porzuconych przez Sam. – Nawet się pewnie przedstawił.  
-Yhm. – Sam przytaknęła. – A tak na marginesie to kto dał mu mój numer?

***

Nie znosił Pottera. Nienawidził Granger i Weasleya, ale w tej chwili pałał obrzydzeniem do samego siebie po jednej rozmowie telefonicznej.  
Nigdy więcej budki telefonicznej. – pomyślał idąc w kierunku bloku Piecka.  
Draco był w szoku po jakże krótkiej rozmowie z Sam, więc nie zauważył dość licznej grupy idącej drugą strona ulicy i uważnie mu się przyglądającej.

***

-Chcecie herbatki? – Mierzeja usiadła na łóżku.  
-My już idziemy – Bu wypchnęła resztę ignorując słabe protesty. – Mamy dużo zajęć. Poprosić tu któregoś z tych dwóch? – wskazała na Teodora i Łapę siedzących w przedpokoju na krzesłach przyniesionych z kuchni.  
-Obu. – burknęła Sam.

***

-Nie poinformowałaś ministerstwa o tym przemycie. – Teodor postanowił pominąć wstępy. – Mogłaś to zrobić, ale nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie powiedziałaś o tym mnie.  
-Minister obsadził stanowisko w Warszawie. Informacji mieliście wystarczającą ilość. – Mierzeja odłożyła telefon na stół.  
-Mieliśmy ich w nadmiarze. – wycedził Teo. – Ten idiota trzy razy naprowadzał nas na zły pociąg!  
-Nie mój problem. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami. – I propozycja nie do odrzucenia: trzymaj się ode mnie z daleka.  
-Nie rozumiem, co się stało, że tak nagle zamilkłaś. – Łapa usiadł na podłodze i oparł głowę o łóżko.  
-Ja też nie. – Kaze wmaszerował do pokoju. – Z moich obliczeń wynika: prawdopodobieństwo, że przeżyjesz wynosiło 1:1000000, że będziesz oddychać samodzielnie 1:16000000. To, że nic ci się nie stało, to istny cud. Prawdopodobieństwo wynosiło 1:162000000. – usadowił się na opuszczonym przez Jaellę krześle. – Co oznacza, że miałaś niesamowite szczęście.  
-Jakie jest prawdopodobieństwo, że spotkam wampira? – spytała niespodziewanie Mierzeja.  
-W dzień czy w nocy, w obszarze zabudowanym czy nie, z trupem w ramionach czy w wesołej kompanii? – Kaze wyciągnął spory kalkulator magiczny.  
-W moim domu, po południu. Będzie siedział obok ciebie i będzie zły na mnie.  
-Pamięci mi zabrakło… - Kaze uderzył w ekran kalkulatora, jakby to on był czemuś winien. – Szmelc!  
-Nie musisz go straszyć. – Teodor nie był zadowolony z takiej formy prezentacji.  
-Kaze, oto Teodor Restaud, wampir śledczy w służbie Jego Wysokości Ministra Magii. – Sam ziewnęła, co nieco popsuło doniosłość tej chwili.  
-Miło mi.  
-Mnie również.  
-A ten tu – wskazała na Syriusza. – to mój osobisty ochroniarz, Syriusz Black.

***

-Mam problem. – Mew przestała w końcu powtarzać „widzę ciemność”.  
Threm podniosła głowę znad książki.  
-Nie wiesz czasem, gdzie jest mój brat? – Mew rozejrzała się.  
-Poszedł na górę…  
-Cukier! – gubiąc kapcie pobiegła w kierunku schodów.

***

Czarny Pan był zachwycony z ich postawy i nie chodzi tu o ogólny stan niewyspania, który stał się udziałem niemal wszystkich śmierciożerców, ale o coś znacznie ważniejszego. Zbieranie się w tego typu sytuacji na jakiejś paskudnie mokrej i zamglonej łące nie było marzeniem nikogo z dość licznego grona siedzącego w salonie wynajętej przez Lorda willi – samego Voldemorta również. Związek z owym faktem mogły mieć:  
1)dwie bezsenne noce  
2)Severus Snape jawiący się Czarnemu Panu jako człowiek o stu twarzach  
3)nagły atak reumatyzmu.  
Najprawdopodobniej do złego stanu psychofizycznego Voldemorta przyczyniła się aktywna działalność Bellatrix, która to w dzień i w nocy niezmordowanie wymyślała, gdzie też to ukrył się w tej chwili Snape i co robi.  
Czarny Pan wiedział doskonale, co w danej chwili porabia jego współpracownik dzięki Glizdogonowi…  
Przynajmniej się do czegoś przyda. – pomyślał, siadając w fotelu przy kominku.  
-Mamy go zabić? – głos Lucjusza Malfoya niechętnie wypełzł spod kaptura.  
-Kogóż to ci tak spieszno uśmiercić? – Czarny Pan złożył ręce w piramidkę mającą symbolizować otwartość na wszelkiego rodzaju propozycje, ale w jego wykonaniu miała ona raczej podkreślić złe zamiary i ton głosu sugerujący zniecierpliwienie. – Może tego, kogo postrzegasz jako szpiega?  
Malfoy skulił się.  
-A może jeszcze kogoś? – kontynuował Voldemort. – Na przykład Dumbledore’a albo Pottera? – wstał i utkwił spojrzenie swych czerwonych oczu w nierozważnym śmierciożercy. – Albo Bellatrix? A może chcesz zabić mnie!!!! Crucio. – zaklęcie ugodziło Lucjusza i sprowadziło go do pozycji horyzontalnej.

***

-Więc może przedstawisz mi inne powody, dla których to nie mogłaś choćby wysłać mi SMSa. – wampir wpatrywał się w Sam, która niespodziewanie stała się dziwnie małomówna.  
-Cukier. – wysypało się zza zaciśniętych zębów Mierzei. – Jak ja cię nienawidzę!  
-Chciałbym wiedzieć dlaczego. – wampir sprawiał wrażenie nierozbawionego całą sytuacją. – Co takiego zrobiłem, że…  
-Zamknij się, idioto!  
-Ja się staram, jak mogę, a ty mnie jeszcze idiotą nazywasz?! – oburzył się Syriusz. – A gdzie szacunek dla starszych?!?!  
-W więzieniu. – wyjaśnił Kaze. – Odsiaduje dożywocie.  
Mierzeja na próbę przyłożyła dłoń do policzka jakby bojąc się, że odpadnie albo co gorsza eksploduje i obryzga krwią wszystkie ściany.  
-Coś się stało? – spytał Teodor widząc, że zadanie owego Frage przekracza możliwości intelektualne większości zebranych.  
-N… nic.

***

-Czy zrozumieliśmy się dokładnie? – Voldemort powiódł wzrokiem po zebranych. – Czy może mam powtórzyć?  
Odpowiedziała mu cisza.  
Malfoy podniósł się na klęczki. W ustach czuł smak krwi.  
Cudownie. – pomyślał. – Cu-dow-nie!

***

-Kłamczucha. – orzekł Teodor. – I do tego bezczelna.  
-Wiem. – Sam popatrzyła na niego jak na człowieka, który pierwszy raz w życiu zobaczył na żywo hamburgera i chce ten fakt obwieścić całemu światu.  
-Kazeee!!!! – złowrogo dobiegło z przedpokoju. – Kaze! Ty okropny, oślizgły, nic nie warty starszy bracie! – Mew otworzyła drzwi do pokoju Mierzei. – Tu jesteś, ty nędzna imitacjo rodzeństwa! Człowiek tylko do szkoły pójdzie, a ty już musisz szukać towarzystwa!  
-Czy ona tak zawsze wrzeszczy? – Łapa popatrzył na Kaze ze współczuciem wypowiadając owe zdanie szeptem. – Czy tylko od święta?  
-Ruch u ciebie jak na drodze ekspresowej. – zauważył Teodor.  
-Mama dzwoniła na twoja komórkę, ale ciebie oczywiście nie było, bo sobie poszedłeś na górę. – kontynuowała Mew tym samym tonem.  
-A co ty tu robisz, mój studencie? – w drzwiach stał Jakub z kołkiem w ręce.  
-Mistrzu? – Kaze z niedowierzaniem patrzył na Jakuba. – Ty tutaj?

***

Nie znosił tego. Znamię paliło go żywym ogniem od dwóch godzin. Przetrząsnął kieszenie w poszukiwaniu jakiegoś przeciwbólowego paskudztwa, ale znalazł tylko niebieską wizytówkę.

***

Draco czuł się osaczony i miał do tego pełne prawo. Otaczający go ludzie (w liczbie siedmiu) nie wyglądali na przyjaźnie nastawionych, a wziąwszy pod uwagę miejsce, w którym się znalazł, a mianowicie ciemny zaułek, przyszłość Malfoya nie rysowała się w różowych barwach.  
-Telefon, waluta i marynarka, jeśli masz zamiar ujść z życiem. – oświadczył jakiś wyrośnięty blondyn.  
-Nie zapomnij o zegarku. – przypomniał mu chudy i niski dwunastolatek.  
-Co?  
-Pstro. – warknął rudy zza pleców dzieciaka. – Wyskakuj z tego, co tam masz, i cię nie uszkodzimy… Może. – dodał po chwili.  
Draco wyciągnął z kieszeni różdżkę.  
-Jest mój. – dwunastolatek uśmiechnął się, co było słabo widoczne ze względu na słabe oświetlenie i z kieszeni dresu wyjął różdżkę. – Reszta cofnąć się. Nie będę się zastanawiać, czy w kogoś trafi rykoszet i czy to się da odczarować. Andrzej, chyba drugi raz nie chcesz nieć króliczych uszu, prawda?

***

Deagol postanowił potrenować. Pokonał standardową liczbę stopni i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Zmierzch zarysował się już nad większością nieboskłonu. Ognista kula przeleciała mu tuż przed nosem.

***

-Mam go dość. – oświadczyła Mew.  
-Jest twoim bratem. – zauważył Teodor.  
-Ja mojego też nie znoszę. – Sam ziewnęła.  
-Ale on przynajmniej robi dobre śniadania. – Mew rozsiadła się na kanapie. – A mój…!  
-To żadna zaleta.  
-Lepsza taka niż brak jakichkolwiek.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami.

***

Deagol dotarł do zaułku, z którego to wyleciał ognisty pocisk. Najwyraźniej miał tu miejsce pojedynek, a jednym z jego uczestników był ten… jak mu tam… Smoczy… Smoczy Pomiot czy jakoś tak…

***

Telefon odegrał pierwsze takty marsza pogrzebowego.  
-Hallo… - Sam niechętnie odebrała sygnalizując swojemu rozmówcy, że powinien mieć coś ważnego do powiedzenia, gdyż w przeciwnym wypadku czeka go śmierć przez obdarcie ze skóry i poćwiartowanie poprzedzone rozczłonkowaniem. – Nie… - Mierzeja zmarszczyła lewą brew i spojrzała groźnie na Syriusza, a ten skulił się nieco. – Nieee…! Konrad, czy ty myślisz, że ja mam zamiar w tej chwili wstać i iść na jakąś balangę?!?!… - wysłuchała tego, co lekarz miał do powiedzenia i westchnęła. – Co z tego, że miałam. Mam je cały czas niemalże, a obok mnie siedzi ktoś, kto ma je nieustannie… I co z tego, że powiedziałam, że nie mam? To nie jest ręka, której mogę wyłączyć układ nerwowy albo odpowiednie elementu odpowiedzialne za ból… Nie zachowuj się jak dziecko!… Tak… Tak… Obiecuję, Że Będę Grzeczna… Tak… Nie! Nie zamierzam mordować kogokolwiek, ale jak co, to mam pod ręką pewnego wampira… - uśmiechnęła się. – NIE!!! Ani mi się waż!!!… Nie!… Idioto! Nie dzwoń do Mojej Mamy, bo ona cię żywcem obedrze z tych resztek skóry, jakie na tobie zostaną, gdy z tobą skończę!… Wcale nie krzyczę… Jestem bardzo spokojna… BARDZO SPOKOJNA. I wcale… Jak ci się nie podoba, to mogę cię nazwać adekwatnie do twojego zachowania… Tak… Przecież już obiecałam… Hm… Dobrze… Papa.  
-Ale on jest… - kontynuowała Mew.  
-Tak, wiemy. – przerwał jej Teo. – Okropny.

***

Malfoy zacisnął palce na różdżce. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że ostatnio zastosowane zaklęcie w języku łacińskim należało widocznie do zakazanych i spowodowało spore szkody, nie zamierzał powtarzać poprzedniego błędu i powiedział coś, co całkowicie zaskoczyło napastników.  
-Rzuć broń!  
Różdżka wyskoczyła spomiędzy palców dwunastolatka i zniknęła gdzieś między pobliskimi koszami na śmieci.  
-Mówiliście, że to nieprzystosowany obcy! – wycedził dzieciak w kierunku kompanów. – A ten policyjnym zaklęciem cię posługuje!  
Draco uśmiechnął się.

***

-Jeśli jeszcze raz napuścisz na mnie Konrada, Syriuszu, to się bardzo pogniewamy. – Mierzeja położyła telefon na nocnej szafce.  
Teodor wygodnie ułożył się na kanapie.  
-Z buciorami na czystą narzutę?!?!?! – Sam popatrzyła nań ze zgorszeniem, czego Teo z oczywistych względów nie mógł zignorować.  
-Martwiłem się. – wyburczał Łapa.  
-Całkiem niepotrzebnie. – Teo wyciągnął zza kanapy poduszkę w kształcie kociej głowy i zaczął się jej przyglądać. – Przecież nad tą krnąbrną dziewuchą ciąży specyficzna klątwa, która uniemożliwia uśmiercenie jej w szybki sposób.  
Black zamrugał nieco zdziwiony, ale nie mógł uzewnętrznić w pełni swego zdumienia, gdyż do pokoju wparowała postać w wielkiej koszulce z napisem „KROWA”.  
-To pan! – wrzasnęło podekscytowane stworzenie. Łapa zdał sobie sprawę, że już ją gdzieś widział.  
-Jesteś wielbicielką wołowiny? – spytał uprzejmie Teodor odkrywając jednocześnie, że kociopodobna poducha ma w lewym uchu wmontowany element dźwiękotwórczy.  
-Nie znasz się na tym, Teodorze, więc się nie odzywaj. – Luna uniosła do góry podbródek.  
-Pik, pik.  
-Ja sobie dzisiaj z wami dwoma nie poradzę. – niespodziewanie oświadczyła Mierzeja. – Luna! Weź sobie jednego.  
-Pik, pik!!!  
-A mogę tego? – rozanielony wzrok spoczął na Łapie.  
-Oczywiście. – Sam machnęła ręką.  
-Pik, pik!!!

***

-Ja się tak nie bawię. – oświadczył rudzielec i zamierzał się oddalić. Zrobiłby to zapewne, gdyby nie Deagol ze świetlnym mieczem odcinający mu jedyną drogę ucieczki.

***

Hermiona zapakowała podręczniki do torby i ponownie zaczęła studiować podręcznik przeznaczony do nauki historii. Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, iż był on napisany w sposób bardzo chaotyczny, nie miała doń zastrzeżeń. Denerwujące było jednak poświęcenie połowy rozdziału o Historii Polski na zarysowanie sytuacji z punktu widzenia zarówno robotnika jak i generała rosyjskiego.  
Granger sięgnęła po filiżankę z gorącą czekoladą, którą to przyniosła sobie z kuchni.  
Z okolicy schodów dało się słyszeć kilka przekleństw, które były zapewne następstwem czyjegoś upadku, a konkretniej szybkiej podróży schodami w dół, i w polu widzenia Hermiony pojawił się nieco blady, zmęczony i poobijany Syriusz.  
-Ja tu nie chciałem przychodzić. – zauważył siadając na kanapie obok Granger, a raczej dając się tam posadzić Lunie.  
-„KROWA”? – Hermiona podejrzliwie przyglądała się krwistemu napisowi na białym podkoszulku.  
-Krajowy Ruch Obrony Więźnia Azkabanu. – wyjaśniła Luna, poczym resztę uwagi, a co za tym idzie i wypowiedzi, poświęciła Łapie. – Może mi pan opowiedzieć o warunkach panujących w tym więzieniu? Zamierzam napisać artykuł i…

***

-Pik, pik.  
-Przestań.  
-Pik. Dlaczego? Pik.  
-Mów, o co ci chodzi, albo daj mi spokój. – Sam robiła się zła.  
-To jest mapa. – Teo podał Mierzei starannie sprasowany fragment gigantycznej mapy Polski. – Jakby cię to interesowało, to kropkami oznaczono miejsca zatrzymania kontrabandy obsydianu z ostatnich trzydziestu lat. Co znajduje się na przecięciu przekątnych powstałego kwadratu?  
-Dom Sabatowy Warszawa Centrum. – Sam zmarszczyła brew. – To śmieszne. Przecież to niemożliwe. Po co wampirom kilka ton obsydianu? A poza tym ten przemyt przechwycony na lotnisku wydaje się tu nie pasować… Podaj mi cyrkiel…

***

Fred wytarł ostatnią filiżankę.  
-Cudownie. – wymamrotał.  
-Na Pokątnej byłoby to niedopuszczalne. – George zdjął żarówiastożółte rękawiczki ociekające wszelkiego rodzaju substancjami dostępnymi w sklepie spożywczym średniej klasy. – Aurorzy złapaliby ich w ciągu godziny. A tu… „Policja robi, co w jej mocy”. – przedrzeźniał funkcjonariusza, który rozmawiał z nimi rankiem.

***

-Tak bzdurnej teorii to ja jeszcze nie słyszałam. – Sam wycelowała igłę cyrkla w Teodora. – Jakie masz dowody, że to Adam Potocki? Ten wampirek jest zestresowany i zirytowany, ale nie zrobi niczego bez zgody Mikołaja.  
-Od momentu, gdy jego rękę zamknęłaś w tym teleporcie. – dodał Restaud, oczekując standardowej reakcji Mierzei z użyciem głosu pełnego oburzenia i mrożących krew w żyłach spojrzeń.  
-Sam się prosił. – wzruszyła ramionami. – Ja go na spacer nie zapraszałam. Powinien się cieszyć, że to nie jego głowa jest teraz w podprzestrzeni.  
-Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wiedziała, że od wczoraj cała Warszawa jest oblepiona takimi oto plakatami. – Teo wyciągnął z kieszeni nieco sfatygowaną kartkę. Mierzeja wyrwała mu ją z ręki.  
-„Łowczyni wampirów na terenie miasta! Za dostarczenie żywej wysoka nagroda!”? – Sam popatrzyła na niego pytająco.  
-Przeczytaj to, co jest napisane małym drukiem pod twoim zdjęciem. – poradził Restaud.  
-„Uwaga! Osobniczka niezwykle niebezpieczna. Władze Sabatu nie będą wypłacać odszkodowań w przypadku okaleczenia bądź śmierci.” – Sam uniosła do góry lewą brew. – To niby o mnie?  
-A co? Może o mnie?  
-O twojej obecności zapewne jeszcze nie wie. – Mierzeja uważnie przyjrzała się swemu wizerunkowi.  
-I tu się mylisz. – Teo wyciągnął z kieszeni nieco pogniecioną kartkę i podał ją Jungfrau.  
-„Kolejny nieśmiertelny zdradza Bractwo” – przeczytała. – „Jak dowiedział się nasz specjalny wysłannik, w MM pracuje wampir. Wiadomo, że zajmuje się ostatnimi przemytami obsydianu. Ktokolwiek go zobaczy, proszony jest o wyperswadowanie mu pomocy śmiertelnikom.”  
-Dokończenie na następnej stronie. – Teo uśmiechnął się.  
-Aha. – Mierzeja oddała mu fragment gazety, poczym położyła rękę na owym liście gończym.

***

-Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka?!?!?! – Czarny Pan robił się zły. – Dlaczego do mnie trafiają tego typu patałachy i bezmózgowia?! Powiesz mi może Glizdogonie? – wycelował różdżkę w rzeczonego. – Dlaczego zaczynam tracić cierpliwość na widok Bellatrix piejącej na mą cześć pieśni pochwalne? Dlaczego denerwuje mnie sama twoja obecność? – Peter skulił się pod ścianą, a Voldemort postanowił najwyraźniej kontynuować. – Czy jesteś w stanie mi powiedzieć, czy moja własna rodzona wnuczka stoi po mojej czy po przeciwnej stronie i czy Severus Snape jest szpiegiem, czy też nie? I dlaczego szef wampirów z tej mieściny chce się ze mną spotkać?

***

-Czarny, chyba mamy problem. – rudzielec cofnął się.  
Dzieciak spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegł go lekko przerażony głos kumpla, ale zanim zdołał zareagować, za plecami Deagola zabłysło niebieskie migające światło i z radiowozu wyturlało się dwóch nieco zaokrąglonych policjantów.  
-Nie ruszać się. – powiedział ten z prawej, wyciągając różdżkę i oblizując pulchne paluchy lewej ręki oblepione lukrem.

***

Dzwonek do furtki najwyraźniej wytrącił Sam z równowagi, bo otworzyła okno i zmierzyła stojącego przy furtce człowieka najbardziej nienawistnym spojrzeniem, na jakie mogła się zdobyć (jednocześnie przytrzymując zsuwający się ręcznikowy turban).  
Facet ubrany w biały uniform uśmiechnął się promiennie prezentując swe wypolerowane zęby.  
-Przywiozłem zwierzę. – wyjaśnił facet.  
-Jakie zwierzę? – Sam nie bardzo wiedziała dlaczego.  
-Moje tygrysiątko!!! – drzwi do piwnicy trzasnęły, poczym trzasnęły również drzwi wejściowe i w polu widzenia Sam pojawiła się rozpędzona i rozentuzjazmowana Lilka. – Mój pusiaczek! Moje maleństwo! – Lily zaczęła się zachwycać swym tygrysiątkiem w klatce trzymanej przez nieszczęśnika.  
-Proszę pokwitować. – facet podsunął właścicielce małego potwora adekwatne dokumenty.  
Uszczęśliwiona Lilka nabazgrała coś w odpowiednim miejscu i wyciągnąwszy tygryska z klatki uściskała go serdecznie. Zwierzę skorzystało z okazji i wbiło szpony w dość niezadowoloną z tego faktu nogę posłańca.  
Sam westchnęła i zamknęła okno.  
-Kto to? – zainteresował się Teodor.  
Z zewnątrz dobiegł wrzask nieszczęsnego kuriera.  
-Ratunku! Pomocy! Zabierz to zwierzę! Aaaa…!!! Aaaaa!!!  
-I czemu pan panikuje? On chce się tylko pobawić!  
-Ale ja nie chcę!!!  
-Kurier. Przywiózł jej zwierzaka. – wyjaśniła Sam, sięgając po list gończy z jej własnym wizerunkiem.

***

-Ja mam prawo do adwokata! – Malfoy szarpnął po raz kolejny żelazne pręty, ale nie osiągnął żadnego rezultatu.  
-Zgodnie z prawem nie możecie mnie tu zamykać bez wiedzy rodziców! – Deagol odezwał się po raz pierwszy od chwili zamknięcia w ciasnej celi. – Żądam kontaktu z ambasadą Niemiec! Jestem uwięzionym obcokrajowcem!  
-Zamknijcie się wreszcie. – burknął czarnowłosy dzieciak z celi naprzeciw. – Nie tylko wy macie problemy.  
-To twoja wina, smarkaczu. – wycedził Malfoy. – Gdyby nie twoja banda, to teraz siedziałbym u boku mojej dziewczyny.  
-Jakiej dziewczyny? – zainteresował się Deagol.  
-Mojej. – wyjaśnił Draco. – Mojej Sam! Wypuśćcie mnie! Jestem niewinny! To ten dzieciak! – wskazał na czarnowłosego.  
-Nie drzeć się! – warknął okrąglutki policjant. – Masz prawo do jednego telefonu.

***

Marsz pogrzebowy zadźwięczał ponownie.  
-Hallo.  
-Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że jutro stawisz się na zajęciach? – w słuchawce zabrzmiał nieprzyjemny dla ucha ton głosu Snape’a. – Czy też masz zamiar dalej wagarować?  
-Nie wagaruję. – odparła Sam. – Jestem chora.  
-Bez zwolnienia lekarskiego możesz się nie pokazywać. – wycedził Snape. – Do zobaczenia. – poczym odłożył słuchawkę.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na swoją komórkę ze zdziwieniem, poczym odłożyła ją na szafkę.  
-Kto to? – Teo odmierzył odległość między dwoma zaznaczonymi na mapie punktami.  
-Mój wychowawca. – burknęła Mierzeja. – Wiedziałeś, że jestem na wagarach?  
-Jakoś nie zauważyłem. – Teo obrócił mapę do góry nogami. – Ale wszystko jest możliwe…  
-Mówiłam, że to nie kwadrat! – Sam zajrzała Teodorowi przez ramię. – Te trzy punkty pasują, ale ta kropka na terenie lotniska…  
-Czy mi się wydaje, czy miałaś leżeć?

***

Jakub pociągnął z gąsiorka. Siwucha okazała się o wiele mocniejsza niż początkowo przypuszczał. Egzorcysta spojrzał na Kaze, który to odpłynął w niebyt kilka minut wcześniej.  
-Dzisiejsza młodzież jest jakaś miękka. – wymamrotał Wędrowycz. – Albo Sam zrobiła w końcu destylat na miarę swoich możliwości.

***

Mikołaj zgasił papierosa. Gęsty dym unosił się jeszcze chwilę, poczym rozwiał się, co jednak nie dało możliwości zobaczenia twarzy wampira.  
-Zatłukę go. – powiedział w końcu, siadając za biurkiem. – Ale lepiej nie. To Klara go zlikwiduje, bo nie mam chyba ochoty nawet się z nim spotykać. – zabębnił palcami po wypolerowanym blacie. – Co o tym myślisz?  
Anna uśmiechnęła się.  
-Przesadzasz. Przecież to dzieciak, a dzieciaki niekiedy robią głupoty.  
-A jeśli robi to bez mojej zgody i wiedzy, to niestety trzeba go ukarać. – Mikołaj otworzył szufladę i zaczął czegoś szukać. – Jak on mógł nazwać ją „łowczynią”? Czy zdaje sobie sprawę, że jeśli ta smarkata zacznie zabijać członków Bractwa, to nie będzie mógł jej zatrzymać? A do tego nie podpisał się pod tym durnym listem gończym, chcąc uniknąć odpowiedzialności.  
-Dzieciak. – Anna ziewnęła. – A czego ty tam szukasz?  
-Papierosów. Miałem jeszcze jedną paczkę…  
-Gdybyś był śmiertelnikiem, to powiedziałabym, że umrzesz na raka płuc, ale nie jesteś i to nie moja sprawa.

***

-Nie.  
-Jak to „nie? – Luna potrząsnęła głową i brązowe loczki zatrzepotały niebezpiecznie blisko oczu Syriusza. – A ja chciałam tylko informacje zebrać i artykuł do naszej gazetki szkolnej napisać! – w głosie dziewczęcia pojawiło się to drżenie sugerujące bliskie i najprawdopodobniej nieuniknione nadejście potoku łez. – A pan tym pogardza?  
-Tak. – Łapa uniósł podbródek gotowy odeprzeć słowny, a nawet fizyczny atak dziewczyny.  
Luna obróciła się całkiem niespodziewanie plecami do obiektu niekiedy futrzastego i zachlipała. Łapa mający spore problemy z interpretacją poprzedniej wypowiedzi tym razem nie mógł mieć jakichkolwiek wątpliwości co do znaczenia braku reakcji słownej ze strony Luny.  
-Eee… eee…  
-I co zrobiłeś? – Hermiona zatrzasnęła podręcznik wzbijając tumany kurzu niewiadomego pochodzenia. – Jak ja mam się uczyć w takich warunkach? Jedno ryczy, a drugie nie rozumie moich wymownych spojrzeń! I nie mów mi, Syriuszu, że nie wiedziałeś, dlaczego tak na ciebie patrzę! – wskazała na Blacka nieszczęsnym podręcznikiem. – Teraz radź sobie sam! – i wymaszerowała z pokoju.

***

-Twoja teoria jest absurdalna. – Teo usiadł na krześle koło łóżka Sam.  
-Nie bardziej niż twoja. – Mierzeja skierowała w stronę Restauda igłę cyrkla, więc ten odsunął się. – Przecież to oczywiste, że ktoś chciał, żeby zatrzymać te trzy ładunki. – dźgnęła jeden z zaznaczonych punktów. – One miały posłużyć jako strategiczne odwrócenie uwagi policji. Albo przemycano w tym czasie jakąś dużo bardziej wartościową kontrabandę.  
-Nie wymachuj tak tym cyrklem. – Teo odsunął się o kolejny krok.  
-Przecież nie będę cię dziś mordować. Poza tym ten cyrkiel nie ma odpowiednich właściwości, by cię uśmiercić. – Sam odmierzyła odpowiednią odległość na północ.  
-I tylko brak odpowiednich narzędzi powstrzymuje cię od tego.  
-Interpretuj sobie to, jak chcesz, ale ja sądzę, że gdy ty bawiłeś się w pracownika Służby Ochrony Kolei, ktoś podprzestrzenią z zagranicy przemycił gdzieś w okolice Warszawy coś nielegalnego. Pytanie tylko co…  
-Wyobrażasz sobie sześć ton obsydianu zapakowanych w kilka tysięcy niewielkich posrebrzanych skrzynek? – Teo zaczął nareszcie analizować fakty.  
-Za każdym razem sześć ton? – Sam popatrzyła nań pytająco. – I skąd ci się wzięła ta liczba?

***

Leo weszła do piwnicy. Światło świeciło się cały dzień, co pozwalało jej przypuszczać, że Teodor nie wychodził z domu.  
-Teo? – rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu zatrzymując na chwilę wzrok na półkach dżemu. – Gdzie się schowałeś?  
Po podłodze poniewierały się różne kolorowe gazety pootwierane na stronach z ogłoszeniami typu „kupię – sprzedam – oddam za darmo”.  
-Teodorze? – zajrzała do szafy, ale wampira chyba tam nie było. – Teo?!?! – zajrzała nawet za kanapę i wyciągnęła coś, co jej się całkowicie nie spodobało. – Ja cię zatłukę, durny wampirze!

***

-Ja nie chcę spędzić nocy w areszcie tylko dlatego, że linia była zajęta. – Malfoy wypluwał poszczególne słowa ze kratę, która nie wydawała się zainteresowana czyjąkolwiek działalnością. – Żądam więc kontaktu z konsulem Wielkiej Brytanii.  
-A ja z królową Boną. – warknął policjant.  
-Jestem niewinny. – Deagol usiadł na miększej z dwóch twardych pryczy. – Jestem obywatelem innego państwa. Żądam konsula Niemiec albo możliwości rozmowy z nim przez telefon.  
Policjant ziewnął i zaczął rozwiązywać krzyżówkę.

***

Mirtle wyszła ze swojej szkoły językowej z Bu u boku. Niebo było zachmurzone, a słupek rtęci niebezpiecznie zbliżał się do dziesiątej kreski powyżej zera.  
-Słyszałaś o tym trollu, co się włóczy po naszej okolicy? – Bu zarzuciła torbę na ramię.  
-Znowu?  
-Raczej cały czas. Policja chyba nie rozumie, że trolle są chronione, ale tylko do pewnych granic.

***

Skrzypnęła otwierana krata i Deagol otworzył oczy nie oczekując niczego nadzwyczajnego, ale jego przypuszczenia okazały się błędne.  
-Malfoy, Draco. – przeczytał gruby policjant z trzymanej przez siebie kartki.  
Draco podniósł się z twardej pryczy i ziewnął.  
-Twój ojciec postanowił wpłacić za ciebie kaucję. Jesteś wolny. Masz zakaz opuszczania miasta pod jakimkolwiek pretekstem.

***

-Ja nie mam zamiaru po raz kolejny wyciągać cię z kłopotów. – wycedził Lucjusz, gdy opuścili komisariat. – Czego ja się dowiaduję od uciekających mugolskich łobuzów? A tego, że cię policja zabrała, bo wszcząłeś bójkę z jakimś dzieciakiem!  
-To oni mnie zaatakowali. – burknął Draco.  
-Nie interesuje mnie twoja wersja wydarzeń. Do czasu ustalenia daty rozprawy będziesz pod szczególnym policyjnym nadzorem, a ja nawet nie spuszczę cię z oka. Niby dorosły, a zachowuje się jak dzieciak.  
-Ale ojcze…  
-Przeprowadzisz się natychmiast do ciotki Aidy.  
-Nie. – Draco stanął na środku chodnika.  
-Czy ja się przesłyszałem?  
-Nie przeprowadzę się. – Draco uniósł podbródek.  
Lucjusz zmarszczył brwi.  
-Przesłyszałem się chyba…  
-Nie. Nie przesłyszałeś się.

***

Mrok ogarnął już całe miasto omijając niechętnie latarnie i oświetlone okna.  
Morphea rzuciła się na łóżko nie zdejmując glanów.  
-Historyk jest głupi. – burknęła w poduszkę, przypominając sobie słowa tego dziwnego człowieczka. - „Jak któraś z dziewczyn chce mieć tylko dwóję, to może i upiec sernik. Bo wiecie, że niektóre panienki nie muszą znać więcej niż trzy przepisy na sernik…” – przedrzeźniała profesora Malfoy. – Wredny pikacz! Jak ja cię nienawidzę! Cały dzień mam znosić uwagi i przytyki tego wrednego popaprańca! A do tego jeszcze on! – sięgnęła po chusteczki stojące na szafce. – Czy ja się prosiłam, żeby mnie adoptowali?! Nie. Nikogo o nic nie prosiłam. W tym durnym sierocińcu było mi całkiem dobrze! – wydmuchała nos. – Czy ja chciałam się przeprowadzać? Czy to moja wina, że wszystko mi się nie układa, a do tego mój adoptowany rodzic ignoruje mnie udając, że nie istnieję? I właściwie dlaczego ja się tym przejmuję?

***

-Jeśli się nie pogniewasz, to cię już pożegnam. – Sam zamknęła opasłe tomisko.

***

Teodor dwukrotnie przekroczył dozwoloną w obszarze zabudowanym miasta stołecznego Warszawy prędkość i zapewne prowadziłby swoje służbowe porsche jeszcze szybciej, ale w lusterku zamigotały mu niebieskie światła policyjnego radiowozu.  
-Cukier. – wycedził przez zęby, zatrzymując się przy krawężniku.

***

-Nigdy więcej mi tego nie rób. – Łapa usiadł na kanapie.  
Sam spojrzała na niego nieco zdziwiona.  
-Musiałem opowiedzieć tej dziewczynie o moim pobycie w Azkabanie, a z tym miejscem nie wiążą się najszczęśliwsze wspomnienia mojego życia.  
-Luna jest po prostu ciekawa. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Możesz podać mi ten zeszyt w zieloną kratkę, który leży na biurku?

***

Teo popatrzył z nieskrywaną niechęcią na mandat leżący na desce rozdzielczej porschaka.  
-Policjanci. – wycedził parkując samochód przed domem Leośki. – Jakby nie mieli ważniejszych zajęć. – otworzył furtkę i przemaszerował ścieżką między wypielęgnowanymi grządkami zielnika. Jednym skokiem pokonał trzy stopnie dzielące go od drzwi – pomysł szalonego domorosłego architekta – i nacisnął klamkę.  
Wrota otworzyły się bezszelestnie, a tym samym również bezproblemowo. Światło w korytarzu było zapalone – co należało do tradycyjnych zwyczajów Leokadii (szczególnie wieczorem). Nie zamierzał przeszkadzać jej w nauce, więc na palcach przemknął obok jej „gabinetu” i otworzył drzwi prowadzące do piwnicy.  
-Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić, co to jest? – Leo wymaszerowała ze swojej jaskini prezentując Teodorowi jego poplamioną koszulę.  
-Moja koszula… - stwierdził wampir takim tonem, jakby wszystkie jego ubrania miały dziury gdzieś w okolicy serca i były poplamione krwią.

***

-Kazała mi iść do domu. – Łapa usiadł przy stole.  
-To dobrze. – orzekł Lupin. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś potrzebował prysznica, łóżka i czegoś dobrego do jedzenia. – postawił przed Blackiem talerz czegoś wyglądającego na coś niezbyt interesującego z czymś jeszcze mniej interesującym w środku.  
-Co to jest? – utkwił wzrok w niezidentyfikowanej potrawie.  
-To gotowany i nadziewany owczy żołądek. – Lupin wypiął z dumą pierś. – Tradycyjna szkocka potrawa. – dodał widząc minę przyjaciela.  
-Lepiej tego nie jedz. – mruknął Snape zza góry ksiąg po drugiej stronie stołu. – Nie chciałbym zeskrobywać twoich resztek ze ścian tej nowoutworzonej przez Albusa kuchni; mam o wiele bardziej pasjonujące zajęcia.

***

-No więc… - zaczął Teo zdając sobie jednocześnie sprawę, że nie jest to najlepszy początek, więc postanowił wyjaśnić wszystko od razu. – Wczoraj zakradłem się do domu Sam, by dać jej tę księgę, którą ci pokazywałem.  
-Nic mi nie pokazywałeś. – zaprzeczyła Leo.  
-Nie czepiaj się szczegółów. – burknął wampir. – Jak wiesz, jest ona bardzo impulsywna, i nieobliczalna, i… i… cisnęła we mnie nożem, a ja nie zdążyłem się uchylić.  
-Czy…  
-Nie przerywaj… To był mały sztylet ze srebrnym ostrzem i tak przez przypadek udało jej się trafić prosto w serce.  
Leośka pobladła nieco.  
-W… w serce???? Srebrnym nożem????  
-Ale udało się ściągnąć mnie ponownie do tego ciała. – dodał, chcąc ją uspokoić, co odniosło całkowicie odwrotny efekt.  
-To jest zabronione w przypadku wampirów… Durny wampir!!!! – cisnęła w niego nieszczęsną koszulą i trzasnąwszy drzwiami zniknęła w swoim „gabinecie”.  
-Histeryczka… - mruknął Restaud, schodząc do piwnicy. – Nigdy bym nie przypuszczał, że będzie się tak pienić z mojego powodu.  
Na górze coś łupnęło. Teodor uśmiechnął się. Zapewne Leokadia właśnie sprawdzała odporność swojego biurka na różnorodne ciosy.


	9. Chapter 9

Miasto było ciche i raczej spokojne o trzeciej rano. Nieliczne samochody z zawrotną prędkością przemieszczały się z jednego krańca Warszawy na drugi.  
\- Jesteście skończonymi bezmózgowcami – orzekł.  
\- Ale…  
\- Czy ja kazałem wam spalić ten sklep? – Przeczesał palcami swoje siwe włosy.  
Dresiarze zaprzeczyli kręcąc łysymi głowami.  
\- To dlaczego to zrobiliście bez konsultacji z Miszą?!?!

***

Klara ziewnęła i sięgnęła po telefon. Wiatr był niespokojny i szarpał podmuchami jej kurtkę.  
\- Parszywa pogoda – stwierdziła, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Założyła na głowę bejsbolówkę, by choć częściowo ukryć pod nią włosy. – Czy ja zawsze muszę sprzątać po tym idiocie? – pytanie skierowała do wiaty przystanku autobusowego „Okularowa”  
\- Jakoś nie czuję się idiotą…  
\- Adam, jesteś palantem. – Oczy koloru czekolady straciły ową łagodność, by stać się zimne i nieprzejednane. – I jeśli w ciągu dwudziestu czterech godzin nie doprowadzisz do porządku spraw w swoim okręgu, to zgodnie z upoważnieniem Mikołaja będę zmuszona wyegze…  
\- Już… Dobrze… Wiem.

***

Telefon wygrywał marsza pogrzebowego autorstwa Chopina głośno, wyraźnie i po raz trzeci. Sam ziewnęła i, wygrzebawszy się spod koca, zerknęła na budzik.  
\- Szósta?!?!?! – Zerwała się na równe nogi. – Zaspałam!!!  
Telefon nie zamierzał najwyraźniej przejmować się brakiem czasu i chaosem, jaki zapanował w umyśle jego właścicielki.  
\- Czego, Piecyk? – warknęła w końcu Sam, naciskając adekwatny klawisz włączający funkcję głośnomówiącą aparatu.  
\- Ee… jesteś zła? – profilaktycznie spytał Michał. – Bo jeśli w tej chwili kogoś mordujesz albo robisz coś niecierpiącego zwłoki, to ja poczekam z tą sprawą, aż będziesz miała czas…  
\- Zaraz z ciebie zostaną zwłoki – przerwała mu Mierzeja. – Albo powiesz, o co chodzi, albo zaraz się do ciebie teleportuję!  
\- Ten Niemiec się gdzieś zgubił. – Piecyk powiedział to takim tonem, jakby już zastanawiał się, czy aby na pewno nie lepiej powiedzieć o całej sprawie matce.  
\- Jaki Niemiec???? – Mierzeja wybebeszyła szafę w poszukiwaniu swojej ulubionej, niebieskiej bluzki z białą gwiazdą na plecach. – I co to znaczy, że się zgubił?  
\- Deagol…  
\- Dzwoniłeś na policję i do szpitali? – Mierzeja znalazła nieszczęsną część garderoby i rzuciła ją na łóżko, po czym postanowiła odnaleźć dżinsy.  
\- Nie…  
\- Pytałeś Pottera?  
\- Nie, a dlaczego?  
\- Pytałeś kogokolwiek?!?!?!  
\- Tak, Rona. To on mi kazał do ciebie zadzwonić.  
\- Wiesz co, Michał? – Sam odnalazła spodnie i je również rzuciła na łóżko. – Zapytaj się może tych żartownisiów, czy go po prostu nie zamknęli w szafie. – Otworzyła szufladę i wybrała odpowiednie skarpetki. – A jeśli oni nic nie wiedzą, to będziesz musiał nawiązać kontakt z władzami. Cześć. – I rozłączyła się. – Zaspałam!!!!!!!!

***

Syriusz obrócił się na drugi bok i całkowicie niespodziewanie dla samego siebie wylądował na podłodze.  
\- Kurde cukier – zaklął, wyplątując się z koca i rozmasowywując obolałe części ciała.  
\- Dzieciak – dobiegło go z laboratorium Snape’a, więc nie musiał zgadywać, czyj to jadowity ton wita go o poranku. – Nawet sześciolatki nie spadają z łóżek, szczególnie piętrowych.  
\- Zamknij się, padalcu.  
\- Zaspał pan, panie ochroniarzu. – Snape wyszedł ze swej jaskini i udał się w kierunku kuchni. – Jest 6.10.  
\- Cukier – zaklął ponownie Łapa.  
\- I nigdy więcej niczego nie będę gotował – dobiegł z kuchni głos Lupina. – I mam w nosie kuchenne dyżury! Nie potraficie docenić sztuki gotowania! – Coś łupnęło. – Więc ja nie zamierzam się starać!  
Snape uśmiechał się słodko, wchodząc do pomieszczenia, z którego głos Lupina okraszony złością nie przestawał wypływać z zaskakującą częstotliwością.  
Łapa postanowił zrezygnować ze śniadania.

***

Mirtle wygrzebała się z łóżka i ziewnęła. Niebo za oknem było stalowo szare, a krople deszczu rozpryskiwały się o parapet i szybę.  
\- Cudownie – mruknęła, maszerując w kierunku łazienki.

***

Łapa wybiegł z piwnicy Chomika ubrany w typowy strój mugolski adekwatny dla panującej pory roku, ale całkowicie nieodpowiedni ze względu na panujące warunki pogodowe.  
\- Deszcz – mruknął, pędząc w kierunku Ratusza i odgarniając zmoczone deszczem włosy.

***

\- I całą akcję diabli wzięli. – Adam uderzył pięścią w blat biurka.  
\- Zawsze jest nadzieja. – Głos dobiegł z cienia. – Nie wszyscy dowiedzą się o odwołaniu polowania…

***

\- Zaniosłem śniadanie na dół – powiedział Piotrek, wychylając się z kuchni.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Mogłabyś przynajmniej podziękować. – Brat Mierzei przybrał charakterystyczną dla siebie minę.  
\- Dziękuję – wycedziła Mierzeja. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, to sobie pójdę do szkoły, bo jest już 6.20. – Zarzuciła plecak na lewe ramię. Z małej kieszeni dobiegły ją dźwięki Marsza Pogrzebowego. – Ki diabeł dzwoni do mnie o tej porze?

***

\- Durny wampir – oświadczyła Leośka, wyciągając beztłuszczowe grzanki z tostera.  
\- Cały czas się pienisz?  
\- A jak mam się nie pienić, gdy ty niemal dajesz się zabić, a ta dziewczyna ściąga cię z powrotem metodą stosowaną przez lekarzy w krytycznych przypadkach i którą studenci poznają na piątym roku?!  
\- Aaa… tu cię boli. – Teo upił łyk kawy.  
\- Nie… Tak… Też… Jak ja cię…! – Wymaszerowała z kuchni.  
\- Kobiety… - westchnął Teodor, jakby to wyjaśniało przyczynę mutacji tasiemców i innych zwierząt pasożytniczych.

***

\- Tak. Czekam. – Sam popatrzyła na swoją komórkę z nieskrywaną nienawiścią.  
\- Co jest?  
\- Nic. Mój kochany braciszku. – Mierzeja zdjęła plecak i powlokła się do swojego pokoju. – Po prostu znowu nie idę do szkoły.

***

Deagol obudził się. Kark miał całkiem zesztywniały i wszystkie mięśnie bolały go niemiłosiernie. Światło z trudem przebiło się przez nie mytą od wielu lat szybę.

***

\- Kra! – wrzasnęło ptaszysko kołując nad przemoczonym Łapą. – Kra! Zatrzymajsięty!  
\- Czego?! – warknął, przebiegając przez jezdnię w niedozwolonym miejscu.  
\- Masz wiadomość! – Kruk wylądował Blackowi na ramieniu.  
Syriusz odwiązał zwinięty kawałek pergaminu od kruczej nogi.  
\- A drobne? – zaskrzeczał pierzasty posłaniec. – Ten czarnowłosy dzieciak powiedział, że mi zapłacisz!

***

Severus Snape wszedł do pracowni. Klasa zamarła, oczekując nagłego ataku złości ze strony profesora.  
\- Weasley do odpowiedzi – warknął, ciskając dziennik na biurko. – I nie interesują mnie wasze brednie dotyczące jakiegoś tam okresu ochronnego – ostrzegł.  
Ginny wzruszyła ramionami i podreptała pod tablicę.  
\- Jestem nieprzygotowana, panie profesorze – powiedziała po chwili.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to.

***

\- Nie ma jej. – Mirtle wmaszerowała do damskiej szatni.  
\- Wagaruje. – Ingrid związała włosy w ciasny kok. – Ona pewnie tak zawsze…  
\- Nie. – Pansy ściągnęła trampka.  
\- Nie musicie mnie oszukiwać.

***

Krysiak w świetle dnia prezentował się dużo lepiej niż w nocy: ciemne włosy ostrzyżone w sposób sugerujący całkiem niezłe umiejętności fryzjera, nienagannie skrojony garnitur i całkiem przyjazny wyraz twarzy (jeśli ktoś jest ślepy). W tej chwili siedział przy kuchennym stole Sam.  
\- Herbaty? – Mierzeja wyciągnęła z szafki dwie filiżanki. – Kawy? Gorącej czekolady?  
\- Herbaty.  
Mierzeja otworzyła metalową puszkę z napisem „Uwaga: niebezpieczeństwo. Spożycie grozi śmiercią!!!!”, wyciągnęła zeń dwie torebki herbaty ekspresowej i umieściła je w filiżankach.  
\- Nie zamierzam pana otruć – powiedziała, widząc spojrzenie szefa utkwione w metalowej puszce.

***

„Drogi Syriuszu,  
dziś w nocy bolała mnie blizna. Wcześniej też mnie bolała, ale nie chciałem cię niepokoić. Sądzę, że Voldemort jest gdzieś blisko…  
Co mam zrobić?  
Harry”  
\- przeczytał Syriusz po raz setny. Oczywiście, był u Albusa, ale dowiedział się, że Potterowi nic nie grozi, gdy jest w szkole czy w miejscu zakwaterowania.  
Bzdury – pomyślał, spoglądając na zegarek. Była 8.12.

***

Deagol robił się naprawdę zły.  
\- Czy mówiłem, że chcę rozmawiać z konsulem, ambasadorem czy kimkolwiek, byle móc stąd wyjść?! – wrzasnął.  
Policjant zachrapał.

***

\- Zgubiłem Deagola – oświadczył Piecek.  
\- Mała strata – orzekła Mirtle.

***

Na ścianie jednej z siedzib pewnej organizacji pojawił się pewien plakat wzbudzający dość duże zainteresowanie…

***

\- Nie odebraliśmy zbiega – powiedział Krysiak między jednym łykiem herbaty a drugim. – Z nieznanych przyczyn napadły na nas wampiry i musieliśmy się ewakuować… Nie mów mi tu, że to nie twoja wina!  
Sam zamrugała. Ton głosu jej szefa całkiem niespodziewanie zabrzmiał tak nieprzyjemnie jak dnia poprzedniego.  
\- Chce mi pan wmówić, że to ja jestem odpowiedzialna za to, że Czwórkę niemalże skonsumowano? – Spojrzenie Sam straciło ów spokój i obojętność, a pojawiła się w nim uzasadniona złość.  
\- Chyba nie siebie mam winić.  
\- To nie moja wina, że między innymi Czwórka wypruł amulet kilka chwil przed pojawieniem się zagrożenia w sektorze. Nie tylko on to zrobił, ale przynajmniej jeszcze dwóch jego kompanów, więc musiałam ich monitorować na innej płaszczyźnie jednocześnie. Ten dureń może mieć pretensję tylko i wyłącznie do siebie.  
\- Złożył do mnie na ciebie skargę. – Krysiak wyciągnął z aktówki jakieś papierzysko.  
\- Jak to miło z jego strony. – Mierzeja przyjrzała się pismu.  
\- Mam też oświadczenie lekarza, że zgodnie z podanymi przez nas informacjami Robert nie powinien przeżyć.  
\- Jego problem – burknęła Sam.  
\- Albo powiesz, co zrobiłaś, żeby on przeżył, albo cię zawieszę w pełnieniu obowiązków – zagroził.  
\- Bardzo proszę. – Mierzeja wykazała pełną obojętność. – Ja się do tego oddziału nie prosiłam.  
\- Powtórz.  
\- Nie prosiłam się do tego oddziału!  
Krysiak zamyślił się.  
\- Chciałam zajmować się czymś nudnym, na przykład transportem, a nie włóczyć się po lesie z bandą uzbrojonych magów, a potem taplać się w wampirzej krwi!  
\- Dlatego nie przyjmujemy kobiet.  
\- To co ja jestem? – Sam zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Jesteś jakimś wyjątkiem potwierdzającym regułę, a do tego o 10.00 masz się stawić na rozprawie w sprawie pewnego czołgu. – Krysiak schował papiery.  
\- Dziś?

***

Syriusz wbiegł do domu Sam. Pierwszym przedmiotem, jaki spotkał na swej drodze, była niewielka aktówka stojąca na podłodze.  
\- Aaaa!  
\- Co to za „Aaaa”, Syriuszu? – Mierzeja wychyliła się ze swojego pokoju.  
\- Chcesz mnie zabić? – spytał zbierając swe mokre i obolałe ciało z podłogi. – Kto stawia cokolwiek na podłodze przy samych drzwiach?!?!  
\- Ja. – Sam przemaszerowała do łazienki odziana w nieprzyzwoicie krótką, zdaniem Łapy, czarną spódnicę i różową bluzkę. – To moje papiery. – Wyszła już uczesana. – Jak nadziejam, jedziesz ze mną?  
\- Gdzie?

***

Teodor przeglądał rozłożone na podłodze gazety i zakreślał podejrzane ogłoszenia w dziale „Kupię-Sprzedam”. Leośka otworzyła drzwi i ogarnęła wzrokiem to pobojowisko. Restaud podniósł głowę znad „Wyborczej”.  
\- Nie idziesz do szkoły? – spytał celując w nią mazakiem koloru zabójczego różu.  
\- Zaczynam dopiero o 11.30. – Przesunęła część papierzysk i usiadła na kanapie. – Mogę wiedzieć, po co ci te gazety?  
\- Udowadniam pewną teorię – powiedział z błyskiem w oku, co Leośce całkowicie się nie spodobało.

***

Sam założyła swoją wyjściową szatę i wmaszerowała do budynku MM. Łapa zatrzasnął drzwi zielonej skody i pobiegł za nią.

***

Snape postanowił napisać listy ze skargą do rodziców kilku uczniów i uczennic. Jedna z owych Gryfonek siedziała teraz w jego gabinecie drugi raz w tym tygodniu, a był dopiero wtorek.  
\- Więc co powiedziałaś do profesor Sobczyńskiej? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że nie są to słowa, o jakie ją podejrzewał.  
Mylił się. Nie dość, że stworzenie uczyniło swe spojrzenie maślanym i pełnym uwielbienia, po czym wbiło je w niego, to dodatkowo postanowiło powiedzieć prawdę.  
\- Oświadczyłam, że metody pani profesor są przestarzałe i w żaden sposób nie można przy ich pomocy nauczyć kogokolwiek czegokolwiek ze względu na brak woli współpracy ze strony pani profesor w celu unowocześnienia owych metod.  
\- Następnym razem idziesz do profesor McGonagall. Nie do mnie.

***

\- Masz zamiar zostać adwokatem? – spytał całkiem miły głos gdzieś z prawej.  
Syriusz przyjął postawę obronną, co w wykonaniu człowieczego ciała umiejscowionego na twardej ławce przed salą rozpraw numer 12 było raczej trudnym zadaniem.  
\- Osobiście odradzam – dodał, siadając obok Mierzei (O nierozważny! – dop. Aurora), nie zauważając pełnego podejrzeń wzroku Łapy. – Jarosław Szerszeń, prokurator z ministerstwa – przedstawił się. – A ty pewnie jesteś moim źródłem informacji dotyczącym tej sprawy.  
\- Sam Search. – Wskazała na błękitny identyfikator przypięty do szaty.  
\- Dużo masz tych imion – zauważył, uważniej przypatrując się dokumentowi. – Samo czytanie aktu oskarżenia przeciwko tobie byłoby pasjonującym przeżyciem.  
Black zmarszczył brwi. Ten dwudziestosiedmioletni prawnik całkowicie mu się nie podobał.

***

\- Deagol. – Herr Kos uważnie przyjrzał się grupie.  
\- Nie ma. – Potter jako jedyny nierozważny postanowił otworzyć usta.  
\- Samantha.  
\- Też nie ma.  
\- Wir sprechen Deutsch – zauważył Herr Kos, wbijając wzrok w Harry’ego.  
Potter postanowił już więcej się nie odzywać.  
\- Elmira.  
\- Ich bin da.  
\- Andromeda.  
\- Ich bin da.  
\- Beatrycze.  
\- Ich bin da.  
\- Draco.  
\- Jestem.  
\- Wir sprechen Deutsch! Ich habe das schon gesagt. Warum sprichst du Polnisch? Willst du eine interessante Note haben oder zu Professor Snape gehen?  
\- Ich bin nicht vorbereitet. – Ron podniósł rękę.  
\- Ich habe dich nicht gefragt. Warum sprichst du, Ron?  
\- Ups – szepnęła Mirtle w kierunku Chomika.

***

Jeśli cokolwiek miało wyglądać dziwnie, to Łapa nie podejrzewałby o to sali sądowej. Wkroczenie do niej wiązało się z pewnym szokiem. Miejsce przygotowane dla sędziego wyglądało wprawdzie w ten sam charakterystyczny sposób jak w wielu innych krajach na świecie, ale jej pozostała część prezentowała się całkowicie odmiennie; i choć miejsca dla oskarżyciela i adwokata usytuowano naprzeciw siebie, nie mogło to wpłynąć na całkowitą ocenę pomieszczenia przez Łapę.  
Ściany wyłożono ciemnym drewnem, u powały wisiał żyrandol z kilkoma setkami świec. Nad krzesłem sędziego Syriusz odnotował obecność godła państwowego. Najbardziej zdumiało go jednak ustawienie ław dla widowni w podkowę oraz strój woźnego – kiedyś już taki widział, ale nie mógł sobie przypomnieć gdzie – szerokie rękawy z rozcięciami do łokcia, czapka z piórkiem…  
Sam usiadła po lewo, przy stoliku opatrzonym jakimś złocistym napisem. Podejrzany, przynajmniej zdaniem Syriusza, oskarżyciel usiadł obok i wyciągnął swoje notatki.  
Łapa usiadł za nimi, by móc w razie konieczności interweniować.  
\- Czy wiesz, czemu oskarżenie i obronę dzieli niemal cała szerokość Sali? – spytał Szerszeń.  
\- Może by wyeliminować możliwość oplucia strony przeciwnej – zasugerowała Mierzeja.  
\- Właśnie – przytaknął. – I by w ten sposób ograniczyć do minimum ilość pojedynków na szable po skończonym procesie między prokuratorem a adwokatem.  
\- To ta mała.  
Syriusz obrócił się.  
Do sali spokojnym krokiem wmaszerował nieszczęsny czołgista ubrany w nienagannie skrojony, brązowy garnitur w jasne prążki. U jego boku dreptał łysy człowieczek niewielkiego wzrostu.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dziś nie jesteś tak zestresowana i dokładnie przypomnisz sobie tamto wydarzenie, co uchroni cię od pewnych konsekwencji nieprzemyślanych decyzji – ciągnął.  
\- Tutene? Atque cuins exercitus? – Sam uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
\- Co?  
\- Właśnie cię zapytała, czym dokładnie masz zamiar ją zaatakować – wyjaśnił jego adwokat.  
\- Czy to jest nasz przemiły oskarżony? – Szerszeń przestał przekładać notatki. – Arkadiusz Karol Machałek?  
\- A kto inny byłby na tyle głupi, by straszyć świadka oskarżenia na sali sądowej? – Łysy człowieczek usiadł za stołem.  
\- Proszę wstać! Sąd idzie – oznajmił woźny.  
Ale zanim najważniejsza osoba pojawiła się na sali, do środka wbiegła dość liczna grupa studentów i rozsiadła się na ławkach. Zorientowawszy się, że wszyscy stoją, studenci podnieśli się z ociąganiem.  
Sędzia okazał się starszym panem lat około osiemdziesięciu, wykonującym zawód z przyczyn nikomu nieznanych bez przechodzenia w stan spoczynku. Energiczny staruszek usiadł na fotelu i zaczął lustrować oskarżonego wzrokiem.  
\- Proszę usiąść – huknął woźny, aż zadygotało zielone piórko przy jego czapce.  
Sędzia ubrany był w kontusz koloru zielonego i czerwony żupan – Łapa nareszcie przypomniał sobie nazwy owych części garderoby.  
\- Obie strony są mi znane – zaczął sędzia. – Obu panów uczyłem – dodał z dumą.  
Studenci notowali z uwagą.  
\- Przedstawcie mi więc oskarżonego i zaczynajmy zabawę.  
\- Ministerstwo Magii, Wydział Transportu przeciw Arkadiuszowi Karolowi Machałkowi. – Szerszeń wstał i miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale staruszek kazał mu usiąść.  
Na stole przed Sam pojawił się napis „Stary znowu zmienia zasady gry”.  
\- Czy obrona chce powołać dziś jakiegoś świadka? – Sędzia wyciągnął z szafki biurka szklankę i nalał do niej nieco wody mineralnej.  
\- Tak.  
\- No to szybciej, Franek, bo chcę zęby wyjąć, coś mnie cisną.  
Protokolantka zaczęła chichotać w swoim kacie.  
\- Obrona powołuje pannę Samanthę Ann Michelle Samirę Salomeę Halkę Konstancję Viktorię Igę Kalistę Honoratę Alicję Łucję Małgorzatę Krystynę Mirę Minę Selenę Search na świadka – odczytał nazwany „Frankiem”.  
\- Sprzeciw. – Szerszeń zerwał się z ławy.  
\- Mam prawo wezwać świadka…  
\- Daj identyfikator – szepnął prokurator.  
Mierzeja odpięła go pospiesznie od zapiętej szczelnie szaty i podała Szerszeniowi, a ten położył go na biurku sędziego.  
\- Czyli powołujesz się na ten dziwny paragraf?  
\- Tak.  
\- Aha. – Uśmiechnął się. – W takim razie czy obrona chce powołać jeszcze kogoś?  
\- Wzywam na świadka Arkadiusza Karola Machałka.

***

\- Dziś mieliśmy mieć sprawdzian.  
\- Nie, panie profesorze – zaprzeczyła energicznie klasa.  
\- Oszukujecie mnie.  
\- Jest okres ochronny – zauważył Potter.  
\- A wam tylko okres ochronny w głowie. Okres ochronny, Potter, to może być na zwierzynę płową, a nie na uczniów, szczególnie na historii.

***

Kaze otworzył oczy.  
Kac ma pewne swoje szczególne właściwości – między innymi zwala z nóg. Jemu nie pozwolił się podnieść nawet o centymetr.

***

\- Więc co zamierzał pan zrobić? – spytał obrońca, mając nadzieję, że jego klient postanowi dać odpowiedź, jaką wspólnie opracowali.  
\- Postanowiłem otworzyć teleport.  
\- Czyż to nie świadczy o winie? – Szerszeń postanowił zaatakować niespodziewanie.  
Syriusz siedział nieco oszołomiony – procedura dopuszczała przesłuchiwanie świadków jednocześnie przez obrońcę i oskarżyciela. Studenci nie wydawali się wcale zdziwieni, tylko notowali.  
\- Nie znaczy to, że mój klient to zrobił.  
\- Wystarczy, że chciał to zrobić!  
Jak dowiedział się Łapa od jednego ze studentów, niemal każdy miał prawo zabrać głos w sprawie.  
\- Quando aliquid prohibetur, prohibetur et omne, per quod devenitur ad illud – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Co? – oskarżony był nieco zdezorientowany.  
\- Gdy coś jest zakazane, zakazane jest wszystko, co do tego zmierza – przetłumaczył sędzia. – Chyba mi nie powiesz, młody człowieku, że nie uczyłeś się łaciny?  
\- Nie znaczy to, że mój klient to zrobił. Przecież nie można zabronić mu myślenia.  
\- Ale popełniono przestępstwo. Ten człowiek mógł nieumyślnie spowodować śmierć niemagicznego obywatela.  
\- Nullum crimen sine poena – dodała Sam. – Nullum scelus rationem habet. A to byłaby zbrodnia.  
\- Wielu moich kolegów robiło… - zaczął oskarżony, ale przerwał mu jego własny adwokat.  
\- Multi non omnes! Chyba już to tłumaczyłem.  
\- Niemniej miało miejsce przestępstwo. – Szerszeń wstał. – I nie było ono putativum, ale consumatum, a waść winny jest. Przyznać się powinieneś, by plama na honorze mniejsze rozmiary miała.  
\- Ale ja…  
\- Homnis est errare, insipientis in errore perseverrare. – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Nie rozumiem. – Machałek zaczynał się denerwować.  
\- Właśnie nazwała cię głupcem – wyjaśnił sędzia.  
\- I pan jej na to pozwolił? Przecież ja mam prawo do ochrony czci i honoru! – Zerwał się z krzesła. – Żądam pojedynku i niech los rozstrzygnie o mojej niewinności!  
\- Jak sobie życzysz. – Sam wstała. – Czy wielmożny sędzia pozwoli?  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, powinienem ratować damę w opresji, ale w dobie równouprawnienia nie pozostaje mi nic innego, jak wyrazić zgodę.  
Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się.  
Syriusz był bliski paniki.  
Studenci byli zachwyceni.  
\- Mors omnia iura solvit – mruknął sędzia, wyciągając nieszczęsne zęby i wrzucając je do szklanki, ale nikt go nie usłyszał.

***

Deagol przestał wrzeszczeć, bo nie odnosiło to oczekiwanego rezultatu.

***

\- Od czterdziestu trzech lat nikt nie chciał pojedynkować się, by w ten sposób udowodnić swoją niewinność. – Szerszeń usiadł obok Łapy. – A od dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu oskarżony nie żądał satysfakcji od kogoś poza woźnym i oskarżycielem.  
\- Mozecie zacynac – powiedział sędzia, rozsiadając się wygodnie w fotelu.  
Łapa zauważył, że czołgista był początkowo zaskoczony przyjęciem rzuconej przez niego rękawicy przez dziewczynę, ale pospiesznie ukrył je za maską pozornej pewności siebie, która zaskakująco szybko stężała, gładko przylegając do prawdziwej twarzy.  
Sam stanęła przed biurkiem sędziego i dygnęła w sposób przewidziany przez etykietę.  
Łapa zaczął nerwowo obgryzać paznokcie.  
Woźny odmierzył standardową liczbę kroków i, odsunąwszy się na bezpieczną odległość, powiedział:  
\- Sposób rzucania zaklęć pozostawia się do wyboru przeciwnikom, ale nie mogą być to ani zaklęcia niewybaczalne, ani uśmiercające, których zapewne znacie państwo przynajmniej kilkanaście.  
Machałek wyciągnął z wewnętrznej kieszeni marynarki krótką, dębową różdżkę.  
\- Panie mają pierwszeństwo – stwierdził. – O ile zamierzasz zacząć, bo jakoś nie widzę w twoich rękach różdżki.  
Jego adwokat zaczynał się zastanawiać, czy honorarium było naprawdę na tyle wysokie, że zrekompensuje mu ewentualne straty poniesione na ponowne wdrapanie się na ten sześćdziesiąty drugi szczebel adwokackiej drabiny.  
\- Może się rozmyśliłaś? – kontynuował. – Parada ostrzy!  
Mierzeja wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą rękę i mknące w jej kierunku jasne smugi zatrzymały się i zawisły w powietrzu.  
\- Ups – powiedziała jakaś studentka siedząca obok Łapy.  
\- To są ostrza? – Sam uniosła brew. – Mnie to bardziej przypomina szpilki do wudu. Widziałeś w życiu, jak wygląda ostrze?  
W powietrzu zmaterializował się topór i pomknął w kierunku Machałka, a ten uchylił się w ostatniej chwili.  
\- Nieźle, mała. Ale z tym sobie nie poradzisz. Wirujący pierścień szkieletów!  
Powietrze zamigotało i sześć kościotrupów pojawiło się z nikąd. Poruszały się nadzwyczaj sprawnie jak na zwłoki, wymachując pałkami nabijanymi metalowymi kolcami.  
Sam wyciągnęła z kieszeni niewielką fiolkę i pospiesznie rozsypała jej zawartość wokół siebie na podłodze.  
Szkielety nie mogły się dostać do wnętrza kręgu, a tymczasem pod sufitem zebrały się ciężkie chmury burzowe.  
\- Jestem…  
Łapa nie dosłyszał kim, gdyż postać Sam rozpłynęła się, a z chmur lunął deszcz.  
Machałek rozglądał się po sali nieco zdezorientowany, mając nadzieję, że zobaczy Sam ukrytą gdzieś w cieniu.  
Sędzia rozpostarł nad swą głową stary, postrzępiony parasol. Studenci w pośpiechu nakładali na siebie zaklęcia typu „sucha głowa” i „mój prywatny parasol” – rodem z poradników kobiecych.  
Łapa mókł.  
Powietrze rozcięła błyskawica, a potem następna i jeszcze jedna. Huk wwiercał się w uszy i bezlitośnie szarpał błonę bębenkową. Trafione szkielety rozsypywały się w popiół.  
Machałek w dalszym ciągu szukał swej przeciwniczki.  
\- Przegrałeś. – Usłyszał za sobą żeński głos, więc się obejrzał i napotkał na swej drodze ciężką książkę pod tytułem „Zebrane podstawy prawa polskiego z krótkim omówieniem historycznym”. Tomisko było przewidziane dla drugiego roku prawa oraz podpisane „Issa; nie dotykać; UWAGA! Notatki w środku!” i przede wszystkim ciężkie.  
Machałek zachwiał się i runął na zalaną wodą podłogę.  
Sędzia uśmiechnął się.  
Z zebranych pod powałą chmur zaczął sypać śnieg.

***

Mew usiadła pod ścianą. Język angielski upłynął dość spokojnie, co bardzo źle wróżyło najbliższej przerwie.  
Andrea Deer usiadła obok.  
\- Nienawidzę jej – oświadczyła.  
\- Ja też. – Mew wyciągnęła z plecaka butelkę wody mineralnej. – Mam ochotę… - Zamrugała.  
\- Na co?  
\- Ojej…  
Odkręcona butelka potoczyła się po podłodze.

***

\- Myślisz, że tym mnie pokonasz?! – Machałek powoli podniósł się z podłogi.  
Płatki śniegu wirowały w mroźnym powietrzu. Zalaną wodą podłogę zaskakująco szybko mróz zamienił w gładką taflę lodu.  
Włosy Łapy uprzednio mokre przypominały teraz lodowe strąki.  
\- Ty już nie masz szans – stwierdził jeden ze studentów szczękając zębami.  
\- To fascynujące – orzekł Szerszeń.  
Łapa nie zareagował, tylko dzwonił zębami – głośno i zaskakująco wyraźnie.  
\- Głupia smarkula nie będzie mnie poniżać – oświadczył niczego nieświadomy czołgista i najprawdopodobniej zamierzał coś jeszcze zrobić, ale ciężkie tomisko ugodziło go z dużą prędkością w sam środek czoła. Machałek przewrócił się nie tylko na skutek uderzenia, ale również ze względu na obecność lodu.  
Studenci zaczęli bić brawo. Zapisane kartki z notatkami Issy jeszcze przez chwilę unosiły się w powietrzu wraz z płatkami śniegu.  
Machałek nie poruszył się.  
Sędzia uśmiechnął się z sobie tylko znanych powodów.

***

Leośka miała nadzieję, że ten dzień będzie spokojny, ale niestety dzionek był innego zdania i przyłożył jej nie tylko zaskakująco dużą ilością poturbowanych przez różne zaklęcia i rzadkie magiczne zwierzęta nieostrożnych uczniów, ale też wiadomością o zbliżających się z zawrotną prędkością egzaminach z „Ratownictwa i Pierwszej Pomocy”. Ową nieciekawą informację znalazła na stronie internetowej uczelni – była wielka, czerwona i rzucała się w oczy ze swoimi ostrymi pazurami.  
\- Ała! – wrzasnął dzieciak lat być może czternastu, choć Leokadia nie miała pewności, gdyż osobnik nosił ową charakterystyczną grzywkę sięgającą niemal do podbródka.  
\- Cicho bądź! – warknęła Leokadia, malując na skórze nieszczęśnika fioletowe wzroki przy pomocy gencjany. – Ja nie kazałam ci przyprowadzać do szkoły krowołaka!  
\- To cielakołak – powiedział nastolatek, próbując uniknąć kontaktu między nasączonym odkażającym środkiem wacikiem, a własnym podrapanym ramieniem. Leo namalowała mu więc pięknego kleksa w okolicy obojczyka.  
\- Wiesz, ile mnie to obchodzi? – Unieruchomiła mu rękę i nareszcie pomalowała kończynę jak należy. – Narażałeś się na niebezpieczeństwo, a nawet śmierć! O tężcu nie wspominając!  
Wyciągnęła z szuflady strzykawkę i fiolkę z czymś zielonym.  
\- Co to? – spytał pechowiec ze strachem i nawet odgarnął grzywkę, by lepiej zobaczyć, czym to ta młoda pomoc medyczna ma zamiar go dręczyć. – Ale ten cielakołak jest w naszej rodzinie od pokoleń – stwierdził w akcie desperacji.  
Leośka popatrzyła na swego pacjenta i wyjęła z szafki drugą fiolkę.  
\- To znaczy od dwóch tygodni!!! Nie znoszę zastrzyków!!!  
\- Czyli zostałeś poturbowany przez rozkładające się zwłoki i to do tego jeszcze świeże!!! I naraziłeś na niebezpieczeństwo innych uczniów!!! Dopilnuję, aby twoja matka dowiedziała się o twoim nieodpowiedzialnym zachowaniu!!! – Leo rozpakowała strzykawkę i wyciągnęła z biurka jednorazową igłę.  
\- Moja mama wie.  
\- Tak? – Leo uniosła brew.  
\- Tak. Przecież sama go ożywiła.

***

\- Do mnie. – Sam wyciągnęła rękę, a opasłe tomisko i kartki natychmiast zaczęły przemieszczać się w jej kierunku. Śnieg w dalszym ciągu sypał – drobne płatki wirowały w powietrzu.  
\- Na mocy danych mi przywilejów – powiedział sędzia uporawszy się uprzednio ze sztuczną szczęką – oraz w świetle prawa uznaję oskarżonego za winnego zarzucanych mu czynów. Ogłoszenie wysokości kary jutro o 13.00.  
\- Ale mój klient jest nieprzytomny – zaprotestował adwokat Machałka.  
\- A czy nie o to chodziło? – Sędzia uniósł brew.

***

\- Tak, proszę pani… Nie… Nie… Nie, proszę pani!  
Rozmowa z matką miłośnika zwierzęcych zombie wyglądała w ten sposób od dobrych dziesięciu minut. Pani Kowalska zamierzała zapewne stłamsić rozmówcę, zmieszać go z błotem i wdeptać w podłogę (niekoniecznie w tej kolejności), ale telefon nie pozwalał na kontakt bezpośredni, więc ograniczyła się do kąśliwych uwag pod adresem Leośki okraszonych zadziwiającą ilością opisów geniuszu synalka.  
\- Nie interesują mnie pani pozwolenia na ożywianie zwłok w każdym wieku, bo się na tym nie znam. Informuję panią po prostu, że może pani odebrać syna po rozmowie z dyrekcją… Nie. Nie sądzę, bym pani groziła, a teraz przepraszam, mam nagły przypadek – powiedziała, patrząc w kierunku drzwi i odłożyła słuchawkę.

***

\- Student, wstawaj. – Jakub ściągnął koc z Kaze. Nie przyniosło to oczekiwanego rezultatu. – Te… wstawaj. – Szturchnął go obutą w gumiak stopą. Poskutkowało.  
\- Cco…?  
\- Nu… już prawie południe. – Jakub odsłonił okno, ale nie przyczyniło się to do zwiększenia ilości światła w pomieszczeniu – niebo było szare, przykryte pierzyną dziwnych chmur.  
\- Południe?!?! – Kaze zerwał się z podłogi.  
\- Ano tak.  
\- Zaspałem!

***

Ciepły podmuch wdarł się do sali. Po nim uczyniły to następne i powietrze stało się mniej mroźne.  
\- Bardzo miło mi się z tobą współpracowało. – Szerszeń złożył parasol.  
\- Mnie również – mruknęła Sam.  
\- Zadziwiające – usłyszał Łapa. Spojrzał w prawo – jego sąsiadka notowała zawzięcie.  
\- To twoje? – Sam podała jej książkę.  
Dziewczę rozejrzało się nerwowo po okolicy, zastanawiając się, dlaczego to akurat jej podręcznik został wybrany. Po bezowocnych próbach odnalezienia go w torbie Issa zaprzestała poszukiwań.  
\- Wyglądasz jak sopel lodu – orzekła Mierzeja.  
Łapa zadzwonił w odpowiedzi zębami.

***

\- Zamknij się! – poradziła Leośka. – Nie ruszysz się, dopóki nie odbiorą cię rodzice i nie interesuje mnie, że twój ojciec pracuje na trzy zmiany, a mama trzydzieści cztery godziny na dobę, babcia jest w sanatorium, a starsza siostra ma jeszcze wakacje i nie masz pojęcia, gdzie ona jest! Trzeba było myśleć!  
\- Jesteś nieuprzejma – zauważyła pielęgniarka. – Pacjentom należy okazywać szacunek.  
\- Jakby byli wychowani, tobym nie musiała sama ich wychowywać – warknęła Leo. – I…  
Przerwało jej pukanie.  
\- Czyżby nerwowa atmosfera? – spytała pani Kais.  
\- Nie, skądże? – zaprzeczyła zbyt gorliwie pielęgniarka.  
\- Tak sobie pomyśleliśmy z panem Dumbledorem, że może przydałaby się wam pomoc.  
\- Nie, skądże…  
\- I nawet została wskazana odpowiednia osoba. – Dyrektorka przemawiała z właściwym sobie entuzjazmem. – Sądzę, że spodoba się wam współpraca z panią Poppy Pomfrey.

***

Teo zaczął wklepywać do swojego laptopa zakreślone na czerwono informacje z gazet.

***

Mirtle miała dość. Nie miała wprawdzie problemów z PO, ale nie darzyła profesora szczególną sympatią. Nauczyciel był natomiast przekonany, że ma do czynienia z nic nie rozumiejącymi uczniami z Niemiec, dlatego starał się mówić głośno i przesadnie wyraźnie. Fakt, że kazał udać się do Muzeum Wojska Polskiego i przygotować sprawozdanie z wizyty w tym obiekcie wraz z opisem przynajmniej jednej wystawy był tylko nic nie znaczącym szczegółem.

***

\- To co się stało? – spytała Leo już nieco zniecierpliwiona. Pojawienie się nowej pielęgniarki spowodowało niezwykle spektakularne wyjście pierwszej pomocy medycznej do palarni nauczycielskiej, znajdującej się nieopodal. Pani Pomfrey wzruszyła ramionami i poszła do magazynu, zostawiając Leokadię sam na sam z pacjentami. Dyrektorka nie zamierzała dotrzymywać jej towarzystwa, bo pospiesznie ulotniła się.  
\- A skąd je mam wiedzieć? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie Andrea Deer. – Nie jestem lekarzem. Myślałam, że ty jesteś. Przecież ja się na tym nie znam. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że nie zemdlała, bo ma otwarte oczy i one jej tak latają.  
\- Jak latają? – Stęporek zaczęła dokładnie wpatrywać się w gałki oczne Mew.  
\- No… tak z prawa w lewo.  
\- A nie z lewa w prawo? – spytał młody wielbiciel zwierzęcego zombie.  
\- Cicho bądź – poradziła mu Leokadia.  
\- I w ogóle nie mruga. Ja nic nie zrobiłam i całkiem nie wiedziałam, co mam robić, jak ona wylądowała na podłodze.  
\- Jesteś nowa – orzekła Leo.  
\- Aha.  
\- To standard. Tak samo jak „widzę ciemność”.

***

Analizując wybrane numery telefonów, nie można dojść do żadnych konkretnych wniosków. Analizując książkę telefoniczną, można otrzymać kilkadziesiąt ciekawych adresów. Teodor podłączył laptopa do drukarki w pokoju Leo i ta po chwili wypluła kilka stron zapisanych adresami.  
Wampir uśmiechnął się.

***

\- Wychodzimy.  
\- Dd…  
\- Przypominasz mrożonkę.  
\- T…t…tt.

***

Całkowicie przez przypadek nacisnął jakiś klawisz. Ekran rozbłysł na niebiesko, ukazując znienawidzone okno z żądaniem hasła.  
\- A może… - Teodor rozprostował palce, po czym wpisał najdłuższy zestaw słów, jaki przyszedł mu do głowy, zakańczając ciąg znaków jedynką.  
Powitała go uśmiechnięta buźka koloru zielonego, która na szczęście szybko znikła ukazując „menu”.  
\- Mapa? – spytał sam siebie, klikając odpowiedni odnośnik.

***

\- Hej! Samantho!  
Mierzeja obejrzała się najpierw w prawo, a potem w lewo, gdyż dźwięki dotarły do niej jednocześnie z obu kierunków. Stała na schodach przed drzwiami Ministerstwa i wyglądała na całkiem z siebie zadowoloną. Na dworze padało i najwyraźniej nie miało zamiaru przestać. Łapa w dalszym ciągu się trząsł, mimo że Mierzeja potraktowała go zaklęciem rozmrażającym i osuszającym.  
\- A co wy tu robicie? – spytała nieuprzejmie, mając nadzieję, że nie mają do niej żadnej ważnej sprawy.  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie – oświadczył uradowany Konrad. – Tadam! – Podał jej papierową torebkę w pomarańczowe gwiazdki.  
\- Dzięki. – Sam zajrzała do środka. – Nie myślałam, że zrobisz to tak szybko.  
\- Po prostu we mnie nie wierzyłaś – orzekł.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc: tak. – Sam wyciągnęła z aktówki niewielką, czarną parasolkę i podała ją Łapie.  
Syriusz zadzwonił zębami.  
\- Zamroziłaś go? – spytał Konrad, oglądając Blacka z zainteresowaniem właściwym badaczom wszelkiego rodzaju organizmów żywych.  
\- Nie.  
\- Nie kłam – powiedział Teo do tej pory cierpliwie czekający, aż ktoś zainteresuje się jego osobą.  
\- Nigdzie z tobą nie idę – stwierdziła Mierzeja profilaktycznie.  
\- To fascynujące. Jakim cudem on nie ma odmrożeń? – Konrad wyciągnął notatnik.  
\- Chciałem ci dać tylko kilka kartek, żebyś je przejrzała i zastanowiła się.  
\- Nad czym? – Search spojrzała nań podejrzliwie.  
Drzwi Ministerstwa otworzyły się i z budynku wyszedł zadowolony Szerszeń.  
\- Do widzenia – rzucił i, szybko pokonawszy schody, pogwizdując, ruszył w kierunku zaparkowanego gdzieś w pobliżu auta.  
\- A tak właściwie… – Sam cofnęła się. – Jak wy mnie znaleźliście mimo moich zaklęć?  
Teo spojrzał na tego dziwnego młodego człowieka, którego widział pierwszy raz w życiu.  
Sam splotła ramiona na piersi i przestała się uśmiechać.  
\- Więc?

***

Snape otworzył dziennik i odczytał listę.  
\- Search?  
\- Nie ma – stwierdziła Bu zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmił Miszczunio.  
Harry westchnął – dwie najbliższe godziny zapowiadały się wyjątkowo nieciekawie, szczególnie że głos Snape’a ociekał olbrzymią ilością jadu.  
\- Za co? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Do-od-po-wie-dzi!!!! – Severus wskazał wolną przestrzeń nieopodal tablicy. – W-tej-chwi-li!!!!!

***

\- Masz bardzo ładne kolczyki – stwierdził niespodziewanie Konrad, patrząc na Mierzejowe lewe ucho.  
\- A-ha…  
Łapa spojrzał na niego nieco zdziwiony.  
Niebieskie cienko-cienko przemknęło wąską parkingową uliczką, ochlapując Szerszenia, który właśnie wsiadał do swojego samochodu. Cienko-cienko zatańczyło na mokrym asfalcie i szybko ruszyło pustą ulicą.  
\- Zrobiłaś się blada – zauważył Teodor.  
Wokół Sam zatańczyły płatki śniegu i zniknęły równie szybko, jak się pojawiły.  
\- Daj te papiery. – Sam odebrała wampirowi plik kartek. – I może przestań mi się podejrzliwie przyglądać. – Ruszyła w kierunku widocznej w oddali zielonej skody.  
\- Jak coś znajdziesz, to zadzwoń – rzucił za nią Teodor.  
Łapa ruszył za Sam z jej parasolką nad własną głową.  
Wybuchło. Ognista kula całkowicie niespodziewanie pojawiła się w miejscu zielonego samochodu. Odłamki szkła rozprysły się we wszystkich kierunkach.

***

\- Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów za arogancję koleżanki. Siadaj. – Snape był niezaprzeczalnie zły.  
\- A co dostałam? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Chcesz dodatkowe punkty karne i szlaban?

***

Łapa dogonił Sam, co wcale nie było trudne, gdyż najwyraźniej była w szoku i stała kilkanaście metrów od buchającego płomieniami auta.  
\- Sam!! – Potrząsnął nią, mając nadzieję, że przyniesie to oczekiwany efekt.  
Nie przyniosło.

***

\- To co ja mam robić? – spytała Andrea.  
\- Radziłabym iść na zajęcia. – Leo wyjęła notes i usiadła obok Mew.  
\- Ale…  
\- Głupia – wymamrotał dzieciak.  
\- Ja chyba ci zaraz krzywdę zrobię – wycedziła Leokadia.

***

\- Sam! – Teodor pomachał jej ręką przed oczami. – Ile widzisz palców?  
\- Daj jej spokój. – Konrad wyciągnął ze swojej torby zestaw plastrów z Myszką Miki. – Hej? Jesteś tam? Ja doskonale wiem, że tam jesteś. A tak profilaktycznie ostrzegam, że zamierzam potraktować cię tym oto środkiem opatrunkowym w celu ratowania twej ślicznej buzi, więc postaraj się mnie nie uszkodzić.  
\- Sam?  
Zielona skoda płonęła jasno.  
Z oddali słychać było wycie syreny strażackiej.

***

Nie miała pojęcia, kto obwiesił tymi plakatami siedzibę całej organizacji. Podanie dokładnego planu dnia krwiopijcy i miejsc, gdzie można go spotkać, podziałało na grupę w sposób niezwykle stymulujący. Nie rozumiała tylko, dlaczego ma wrażenie, że ktoś ich podpuszcza.

***

\- Ochrona z Ministerstwa. Całodobowa. I jak ja mam ją teraz zabić?

***

\- On tam jest!  
\- Odezwałaś się – doszedł do wniosku Konrad.  
\- Tam jest człowiek!  
\- Nie masz się czym denerwować. – Teo spokojnie patrzył na buchający płomieniami pojazd. – To był po prostu trup.  
\- T…tty…  
\- To był trup. Świeży, ale jednak trup. Znam się na tym.  
\- Ale… to… to niemoż…  
\- Siadaj – powiedział Teo nieco zniecierpliwiony, machając od niechcenia ręką i wyczarowywując krzesło. – Wyglądasz, jakbyś za chwilę miała zemdleć.  
\- Nie zamierzam – wymamrotała niepewnie.  
\- Akurat. – Posadził ją na krześle.  
Wycie syren było słychać już całkiem blisko.

***

\- Co go ugryzło? – spytała szeptem Bu.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Mirtle wzruszyła ramionami. – Może zabrakło mu zestawu podstawowych ofiar.  
Neville przed chwilą usiadł w ławce niemiłosiernie odpytany z całej dostępnej w rozdziale teorii. Hermiona popatrzyła na niego ze współczuciem.  
\- Mirtle! Przestań gadać!  
\- Ale ja już nic nie mówię, panie profesorze.  
\- Do-Od-Po-Wie-Dzi! W-Tej-Chwi-Li! – wycedził Snape wbijając w nią nienawistne spojrzenie.  
\- Ale ja już byłam – zaprotestowała Andy.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Miszczunio uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Zapytam cię z następnego tematu.  
\- Ale tego nie omawialiśmy – Hermiona szepnęła zbyt głośno.  
\- Pannę Granger też tu zapraszamy. – Severus wskazał miejsce pod tablicą.

***

Jeśli ktokolwiek ma nikłe pojęcie, jakie opary towarzyszą spalaniu zwłok, ten wie, jakie opary unosiły się wokół płonącej skody. Strażacy rozwinęli węże i niespiesznie przystąpili do gaszenia płomieni.  
\- Sam? – Łapa popatrzył na nią z niepokojem.  
\- Czy… - zaczął Konrad, ale działanie Teodora przerwało mu tok myślowy.  
\- Pannica – wycedził wampir, bezceremonialnie przerzucając Mierzeję przez własne ramię, i niespiesznie oddalił się z miejsca zdarzenia, pogwizdując jakąś nieznaną Syriuszowi melodię.  
-Hej! – Łapa zareagował dopiero, gdy Teodor zniknął ze pobliską ciężarówką. – Co robisz?  
Ruszył za nim.

***

\- Tak więc zamierzacie coś jeszcze powiedzieć, zanim zacznę was pytać? – Snape oparł łokcie o blat biurka. – Śmiało. Przecież nie mam możliwości ukarać was jeszcze jedną dodatkową odpowiedzią. Nie jestem przecież sadystą. Dwie odpowiedzi jednego dnia całkowicie wystarczą, prawda, Mirtle? – Wziął do ręki pióro. – Mam nadzieję, że nie powiesz niczego nieodpowiedniego, bo będę musiał ukarać cię dawno zasłużonym szlabanem z panem Filchem, a tego zapewne sobie nie życzysz, prawda?  
\- To niesprawiedliwe – stwierdziła niepewnie Hermiona.  
\- A poza rażącą niesprawiedliwością z mojej strony? – Snape otworzył kałamarz.  
\- To sprzeczne z regulaminem – zauważyła Mirtle.  
\- Oczywiście. A ty, jako osoba doskonale znająca przepisy, w tej chwili wyrecytujesz mi regulamin szkolnej pracowni eliksirów. – Uśmiechnął się, ocierając stalówkę o brzeg kałamarza.  
\- „Uczniowie nie wchodzą do sali podczas przerwy. Wchodzą do pracowni tylko w obecności nauczyciela i zajmują stałe, ustalone miejsca. Przynoszenie własnego wyposażenia miejsca pracy jest obowiązkiem każdego ucznia. Nie należy wąchać oparów. Nie należy spożywać wyników własnych doświadczeń bez konsultacji z nauczającym. Nieudane wyniki eksperymentów należy utylizować. Wszelkie działania niezgodne z regulaminem zostaną odnotowane, a winni ukarani. Podpisano – dyr. Kais” – Potter zamknął usta.  
Cała klasa patrzyła na niego wzrokiem pełnym dezaprobaty i współczucia.  
\- Potter, racz dołączyć do koleżanek. – Snape wyciągnął z szuflady czysty pergamin.  
Harry bardzo niechętnie podniósł się z krzesła i z ociąganiem ruszył w kierunku tablicy.

***

\- Hej! Gdzie ją zabierasz?!?!?! – Łapa dogonił Teodora, gdy ten zdążył już umiejscowić Sam na miejscu przeznaczonym dla pasażera, tuż obok kierowcy i zapinał pasy bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Zamierzam odwieźć ją do domu. – Restaud zatrzasnął prawe drzwi pojazdu i otworzył lewe. – Albo może lepiej powinienem zawieźć ją do szpitala?  
\- To jest porwanie – orzekł Łapa.  
\- Może tak. Może nie. – Teodor wzruszył ramionami. – Ale na pewno nie zostawię nieprzytomnej dziewczyny z niekompetentnym alkoholikiem udającym ochroniarza.  
\- Jadę razem z nią.  
\- Nie moim samochodem. – Teodor usiadł za kierownicą i zatrzasnął drzwi.

***

\- Panna Granger… - Snape spojrzał na nią w ten charakterystyczny sposób sugerujący złe zamiary i chęć dania monstrualnego szlabanu przynajmniej do końca żywota. – …opowie nam o zbawiennym wpływie na środowisko eliksirów oczyszczających wodę.  
\- Ale tego nie było w podręczniku – zaprotestowała Hermiona.  
\- Wiem. – Severus uśmiechnął się. – Pan Potter wyrecytuje nam wszystkie składniki tego eliksiru, a panna Mirtle oświeci nas w kwestii zastosowania łapek gekona w tego typu wywarach.  
\- Jest to materiał przeznaczony na kurs zaawansowany na drugim semestrze na kierunku ochrona środowiska! – zaprotestowała Chomik.  
\- Za drzwi – polecił Snape, nawet na nią nie patrząc.  
Chomik wyszła z sali, a pomruk niezadowolenia poniósł się, odbijając od ścian i urastając do dość głośnego zestawu dźwięków.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za rozmowę na lekcji.  
\- Nie wiem – stwierdziła Hermiona.  
\- Ja też – przyznał Potter.  
\- Przecież w składzie tego eliksiru nie ma żadnych gekonich kończyn – stwierdziła Mirtle.  
\- Co? – Snape zamrugał.  
\- Przecież tam nie używa się nawet gekonich łusek, a co dopiero łapek. – Andy odgarnęła z czoła grzywkę.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. Siadać! – warknął Snape.  
Hermiona popatrzyła na Andy z czymś dziwnym we wzroku.  
\- Mam coś na twarzy? – Mirtle zadała owo pytanie profilaktycznie.  
\- Skąd ty to wiedziałaś? – szepnęła Bu.  
\- Chyba z jakiegoś programu edukacyjnego.

***

Deagol oparł czoło o zimny mur. Żadnego z policjantów nie było w polu widzenia. Czarnowłosy dzieciak zniknął z celi i w tej chwili Deagol naprawdę czuł się paskudnie. Dodatkowo był wściekły. Tak wściekły jak jeszcze nigdy.

***

Błądzenie w ciemności nie jest zbyt przyjemne. Zewsząd otaczał ją nieprzenikniony mrok. Postąpiła krok naprzód. Pod bosymi stopami wyczuła coś ciepłego i lepkiego. Bose stopy? Przecież miała na nogach buty! Spojrzała na swoje stopy i zobaczyła, że stoi boso w jakiejś kałuży. Dziwna ciecz miała rubinowy kolor, metaliczny zapach i zdawała się świecić.  
Podniosła głowę, mając nadzieję nie zobaczyć nic więcej. Mrok nie był już tak nieprzenikniony. Cofnęła się. Idealnie naprzeciw niej stała dziwna postać. Nie była w stanie dostrzec, kto to, ze względu na długą pelerynę z kapturem.  
Mężczyzna?  
Kobieta?  
Jedyne, czego była pewna, to to, że osoba ta trzymała w prawej ręce pochodnię oświetlając coś, co całkowicie nie spodobało się dziewczęciu brodzącemu w dziwnej kałuży, więc dziewczę wrzasnęło.

***

Leo miała dość. Dziwny przypadek cały czas spoczywał na leżance, nie wykazując chęci współpracy, a w drzwiach gabinetu stała Mamuśka.  
\- Proszę nie zapomnieć o zgłoszeniu się na kontrolę za trzy dni do przychodni rejonowej. – Stęporek nawet nie musiała grać złej i zmęczonej: była bardzo zmęczona i piekielnie wściekła.  
\- Nie rozumiem, czemu dyrekcja nalegała, bym przyjechała…  
\- Pani syn stanowił zagrożenie dla siebie samego i innych uczniów. Mam nadzieję, że będzie pani lepiej pilnować swojej „pociechy”.  
Cudowna Mamuśka miała już coś powiedzieć, tuląc swojego synalka w ramionach, gdy całkiem niespodziewanie ktoś zaczął krzyczeć.

***

\- Jedyny plus z twojego braku przytomności – mruknął Teo – to brak objawów choroby lokomocyjnej.  
Wyprzedził wlokącego się malucha.  
\- Poza tym nie gadasz. – Zerknął na nią. – Żyjesz? – Sprawdził jej puls, manewrując między samochodami. – Żyjesz.  
Skręcił na teren szpitala i pomknął w kierunku oddziału dermatologicznego. Jeśli dobrze pamiętał, były tam wolne miejsca parkingowe.

***

\- Możecie iść na przerwę – powiedział łaskawie Snape.  
Uczniowie w pośpiechu opuszczali pracownię, jakby lękając się, że profesor zmieni zdanie. Klasa opustoszała.  
\- Ja się nie nadaję na pedagoga – stwierdził Severus.

***

\- Teraz zadam ci kilka prostych pytań. – Leo usiadła na krześle obok Mew. – Ile widzisz palców?  
\- Trzy.  
\- Dwa dodać dwa?  
\- Cztery. Co to za głup…  
\- Dotknij palcem wskazującym nosa, ale najpierw zamknij oczy. Aha… Podstawowa jednostka monetarna w Egipcie?  
\- A skąd mam wiedzieć? – Mew popatrzyła na Leo jak na pretendentkę do złotego kaftana bezpieczeństwa.  
\- Niby w porządku… Hm… mhm… Pokaż oczy.

***

Teo odpiął pas i, przerzuciwszy sobie Sam przez ramię, ruszył w kierunku głównego wejścia.  
\- Puszczaj, podły krwiopijco.  
\- Królewna się ocknęła.  
\- Jeśli natychmiast nie zastosujesz się do mojej uprzejmej prośby, będę zmuszona posunąć się do bardziej radykalnych metod.  
Wampir poczuł ostrzegawcze dźgnięcie.  
\- Wytnę ci nerkę, a, znając moje szczęście, mogę jej dość długo szukać. Być może droga do niej będzie wiodła przez wątrobę albo inny równie istotny organ.  
\- I tak mi dziękujesz?  
\- W tej chwili wiszę głową w dół i twoje nieznane mi bliżej kości wbijają mi się w żołądek, więc systematycznie robi mi się niedobrze.  
\- Przepraszam jaśnie panią. – Postawił Mierzeję na chodniku i wykonał prawidłowy ukłon.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. Nie przepraszaj i nie rób tak więcej, bo będę musiała cię zwolnić. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
Teodorowi coś tu wyraźnie nie pasowało. Najpierw groziła mu czymś ostrym i była zła, a potem uśmiechała się.  
\- Jesteś w ciąży?  
\- Z kim? – Z niebieskiego seata wysiadł ten ochroniarz od siedmiu boleści i natychmiast ruszył w ich stronę. Siedzący za kierownicą seata westchnął, pokręcił długowłosą głową i, zawróciwszy, pojechał w kierunku oddziału chorób wewnętrznych.

***

\- Powinien być w policyjnej izbie dziecka.  
Za kratą pojawiła się jakaś postać.  
\- To szczegół.  
\- A ten drugi?  
\- Który drugi? – Policjant spojrzał na nią wyczekująco.  
\- To tych drugich było więcej niż jeden?  
\- Było ich dwóch.  
\- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? Czyli było ich trzech, tak? I dwóch wypuściłeś, tak?!?! – Niebezpiecznie podniosła głos. – Otwieraj tą kratę, idioto! W tej chwili!!!

***

\- Twoje…  
\- Tak. Wiem. – Odebrała Syriuszowi teczkę. – Jesteście nienormalni – poinformowała ich po chwili namysłu.  
\- Nie przeczę. – Wampir wzruszył ramionami. – A teraz idziemy na izbę przyjęć.  
\- Nigdzie się nie wybieram. – Mierzeja zaprezentowała swe uzębienie w nieprzyzwoicie miłym uśmiechu.  
\- Jak to? – Łapa wyglądał na zszokowanego.  
W powietrzu zaroiło się od dźwięków Marsza Pogrzebowego Chopina.  
\- Tak?

***

\- Jesteś dziwny, Severusie. – Dumbledore rozsiadł się w fotelu. – Uczniowie skarżą się, ze zachowujesz się w sposób sugerujący złe zamiary i chęć mordu. Doskonale zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest to twój szczególny styl nauczania, ale nie sądzę, by tego typu zachowanie wpływało pozytywnie na wyniki twoich uczniów.  
\- To moje metody i uważam je za bardzo dobre i przynoszące oczekiwane rezultaty.

***

\- To z kim ty jesteś w ciąży? – spytał szeptem Łapa.  
\- I widzisz, co narobiłeś? – Wskazała oskarżycielsko Teodora. – Teraz będzie mnie bez przerwy męczył i nawet jeśli zdementuję te bzdury, to i tak mi nie uwierzy.  
\- To jego prywatny problem, ale teraz nie będziemy się nim zajmować. Idziemy…  
\- Miałam zamiar wziąć udział w pozostałych zajęciach. – Sam całkiem niespodziewanie ruszyła w kierunku dalekiej bramy wjazdowej i pobliskiego jej przystanku autobusowego. – I nie zmieniłam zdania.  
\- Jeśli to ty, to zrobię ci nieodwracalną krzywdę – ostrzegł Restauda Syriusz.  
\- Masz nieświeży oddech – poinformował go wampir.

***

Słońce nie miało ochoty oglądać tej dziwnej planety, więc skryło się za chmurami i nie wychylało zza nich nosa i innych części świetlistego ciała.  
Powietrze wydawało się ciężkie i wykazywało typowe właściwości charakterystyczne i zapowiadające rychłą zmianę pogody z dusznej – deszczowej w duszną – burzową.  
Większość uczniów w pracowni eliksirów nie miała możliwości podziwiania strug deszczu za oknami z bardzo prostej przyczyny – pracownia eliksirów nie miała ani jednego okna, a profesor Snape zapewniał im maksymalną ilość „rozrywki”. Właśnie przygotowywali eliksir z 320 strony podręcznika. Profesor nie uprzedził uczniów, że jest to eliksir wyjątkowo niebezpieczny i niesamowicie wręcz cuchnący. Brak okien dawał teraz dotkliwie znać o sobie.  
\- Jeśli ktoś nie jest w stanie wykonać tak prostego zadania, to z przyjemnością postawię mu jedynkę – powiedział Severus z uśmiechem na ustach.  
\- To nic, że ten przepis jest na końcu podręcznika w zadaniach powtórzeniowych… - szepnęła Bu. – Przecież profesor nie uznał za stosowne najpierw przerobić z nami materiału, a dopiero potem powtarzać, tylko…  
\- Co to za szepty na sali? Potter, coś ci się nie podoba?  
\- Ale ja się wcale nie odzywałem – zaprzeczył Harry.  
\- Chętnie obejrzę twój eliksir, Potter.  
Chomik spojrzała z naganą na Bu. Wzrok ów mówił głośno i wyraźnie: „I po co się odzywałaś?! Teraz Potter zginie!”.  
Pukanie do drzwi było tylko czasowym odroczeniem wykonania wyroku na nieszczęśniku.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
\- A o której godzinie to się łaskawie przychodzi na zajęcia, Search? – Snape uniósł prawą brew.  
\- A ty musisz tak na nią krzyczeć, Severusie?  
\- Obowiązuje zakaz wstępu z psami, Search.

***

Deagol był zły, ale nie zamierzał w tej chwili robić niczego poza spaniem.

***

Dzwonek zadźwięczał głośno i wyraźnie.  
\- Na następną lekcję proszę wykonać polecenie drugie i trzecie ze strony 136 i piętnaste z 269. Do widzenia.  
Uczniowie zaczęli w pośpiechu opuszczać salę.  
\- Search.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze?  
\- Siadaj.  
Sam posłusznie usiadła. Severus zaczął krążyć nad nią jak wielkie, czarne ptaszysko.  
\- Po pierwsze: informuję cię, że masz szlaban, a teraz powinnaś mi dokładnie wyjaśnić, dlaczego się spóźniłaś, choć zapewniam cię, że nie wpłynie to na skrócenie długości trwania szlabanu.  
\- Miałam drobne problemy z dojazdem.  
\- Kłamiesz – stwierdził Severus. – Mogłabyś przynajmniej postarać się mówić prawdę.  
\- Staram się.  
\- Słabiuteńko. Udzielisz wyjaśnień, czy mam powiadomić twoich rodziców? I co to za plaster z mugolskimi znakami ochronnymi masz na policzku?  
\- Moje problemy to moja sprawa. – Sam wbiła w profesora spojrzenie o właściwościach sztyletu. – I nie życzę sobie, by ktokolwiek się w nie wtrącał.  
\- Co ty sobie wyobrażasz?!?!  
\- Wszystko, co mi się podoba! O rodzaju i terminie szlabanu proszę mnie powiadomić listownie! – Chwyciła aktówkę i wybiegła z sali.

***

\- Pośpiewamy, klaso – poinformowała zebranych profesor Jaśniesroka. – Bo macie tu wystarczającą ilość chórzystów, aby przeprowadzić próbę chóru. Soprany i tenory na prawo, basy i alty na lewo. – Usiadła przy pianinie. – Więc zaczynamy. Najpierw ćwiczenia rozgrzewające.

***

Mauzol westchnął. Dwie godziny eliksirów zapowiadały się wręcz cudownie, gdyż profesor regularnie szalał. Sześć osób dostało szlaban, a Gryffindor stracił trzydzieści dwa punkty.  
\- Do odpowiedzi – warknął Severus, wskazując na Fasolę.  
\- Ale ja…  
\- Ja z wami normalnie nie wytrzymam. Wyciągać kartki. Zrobimy sobie powtórzeniowy sprawdzian.  
Klasa jęknęła.  
\- Bez protestów! – zagrzmiał Snape.

***

\- Te lekcje były okropne – orzekła Chomik.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy ty masz szlaban? – Mirtle rozpoczęła wdrapywanie się na schody kładki.  
\- Wiedziałam, że sprawiedliwości… - zaczęła Ingrid, ale przerwał jej Syriusz.  
\- To kto jest…?  
\- Nie rozumiesz, że ten wampir powiedział to tylko po to, żeby wyprowadzić mnie z równowagi? – Sam posłała mu piorunujące spojrzenie.  
\- Ale…  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała inteligentnie Bu.  
\- Pewien wampir ubzdurał sobie, że jestem… nieważne – przerwała.  
\- Że jesteś w ciąży? – Mirtle zadała to oczekiwane przez wszystkich pytanie.  
\- Jesteś tak samo dziwna jak ten cukrzony krwiopijca – orzekła Mierzeja.  
\- Zgadłam? – zdziwiła się Mirtle.

***

Co ci wszyscy dziwni ludzie tam robią? Dlaczego idą razem z nią? Czy to jakaś zorganizowana ochrona, czy tylko znajomi?  
Przemknął po kładce i zbiegł po schodach. Miał nadzieję, że nikt nie zwróci na niego uwagi.  
Wyciągnął z plecaka gazetę i udawał, że czyta, jednocześnie obserwując wszystkich obecnych.  
\- 515! – dobiegł go entuzjastyczny okrzyk, po czym cały tłum, dopadłszy drzwi autobusu, załadował się do środka.  
Złożył gazetę i ostatniej chwili udało mu się wsiąść.

***

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy wasze wiadomości można określić jako zdecydowanie niewystarczające, czyli zerowe – poinformował zebranych Severus. – I zdejmij w końcu te słuchawki, głupia dziewucho! – zagrzmiał, widząc naocznie i słysząc nausznie, że stojąca pod tablicą Fasola uruchomiła swojego walkmana. – Co to za głupie zwyczaje, żeby się ogłuszać mugolską muzyką na moich zajęciach i to w tak ważnej chwili jak odpowiedź ustna?  
Część klasy parsknęła śmiechem, widząc nieco zdezorientowaną minę Fasoli, ale ów dźwięk szybko zginął rażony wzrokiem Miszczunia.  
\- Wszyscy Gryfoni mają szlaban – wycedził Snape.  
\- Ale ja wcale nie jestem głupią dziewuchą – zaprotestowała niespodziewanie Fasola.  
Mauzol załamał się definitywnie.  
\- Do wychowawcy. – Snape wskazał drzwi.  
\- Pan jest moim wychowawcą.  
\- To do dyrektora! I racz przestać żuć tą gumę!

***

\- Wysiadamy – oznajmiła Sam na przystanku „Przyczółek Grochowski”.  
\- Dlaczego? – Łapa z trudem opuścił pojazd w ślad za Mierzeją. – Dlaczego? – Potknął się o nierówny i wystający fragment chodnika i w ostatniej chwili odzyskał równowagę. – Hej? Sam! Dokąd idziesz?

***

Zadźwięczał dzwonek.  
\- Tak?  
\- Idioto! Gdzie jesteś? Dlaczego ona jeszcze żyje?  
\- A jak ma nie żyć, skoro nawet nie mogłem się do niej zbliżyć? – Przeczesał palcami fryzurę złożoną z rudych dredów. – Zapominasz, że nie jestem przeznaczony do wykonania tej jakże zaszczytnej misji.  
\- Pojawią się, gdyby pojawiły się problemy – odparł głos w słuchawce.  
\- Już się pojawiły. Zgubiłem cel.

***

Łapa szedł obok Sam schodami prowadzącymi na kładkę nad jezdnią skrzyżowania Ostrobramskiej z Aleją Stanów Zjednoczonych.  
\- Czymś się martwisz? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że otrzyma pełną i poprawną odpowiedź.  
Mierzeja wdrapała się po schodach i, oparłszy się o poręcz, zaczęła przyglądać się przejeżdżającym dołem samochodom – niestety, nie było to zajęcie zbyt interesujące, gdyż najwyraźniej zanosiło się na korek i auta sunęły z minimalną dozwoloną prędkością dla ślimaków na autostradzie.  
Deszcz niedawno przestał padać, ale niebo było ciemne, a chmury ciężkie od skrytej w nich wody.  
\- Czym się martwisz? – Oparł się o barierkę tuż obok niej. – Nie możesz zaprzeczyć, że się nie martwisz, bo to by było kłamstwo i…  
Mierzeja spojrzała na niego z dezaprobatą, więc zamilkł, a ona wbiła spojrzenie w odległy pas zieleni między dwoma jezdniami Alei.  
Powietrze cały czas było wilgotne – niemal w takim samym stopniu jak chodniki i ulice. Woda z głośnym chlupotem znikała za kratkami studzienek kanalizacyjnych.  
Sam otworzyła aktówkę i wyciągnęła z niej niebieski parasol w czerwoną kratę. Łapy nie zdziwiło, że wymiary parasola i aktówki Sam w żaden sposób nie są kompatybilne.  
Mierzeja otworzyła go i wręczyła Syriuszowi.  
\- Będzie padać? – spytał. W odpowiedzi otrzymał wzruszenie ramionami. – Jeśli to ten wyrodny pseudowychowawca jest przyczyną twojego złego humoru, to bardzo chętnie mogę go trwale uszkodzić – oznajmił, mając nadzieję, że przynajmniej w ten sposób poprawi jej nastrój.  
Kilka kropel nieśmiało zabębniło w napięte płótno parasola.  
\- Znowu? – Łapa skierował w kierunku nieboskłonu owo pełne wyrzutu pytanie.  
Coraz więcej deszczowych kropel rozpryskiwało się na chodnikach i jezdniach i oczywiście na parasolu również.  
\- Nie myśl o tym – powiedział niespodziewanie Syriusz.  
\- A skąd ty wiesz, o czym ja myślę? – Nawet nie oderwała wzroku od trawy gdzieś w oddali.  
\- Nie myśl o tym, że mogłaś być w środku. To nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Szczerze mówiąc, mnie też to trochę przeraża, ale najważniejsze, że byliśmy gdzie indziej. I nie przejmuj się. – Objął ją ramieniem, spodziewając się gwałtownych protestów i próby oderwania kończyny od reszty jego ciała, ale nic takiego się nie stało.  
\- Ryczeć mi się chce – poinformowała go Sam tonem sugerującym rychłe zbliżanie się potoku łez.  
\- Głupiaś.  
\- Chyba tak.

***

Snape miał dość tej klasy. Nikt z nich nie umiał teorii choćby w zakresie jak najbardziej podstawowym. O praktyce nie miał zamiaru wspominać.  
\- Kto widział tak niezgrabnych Ślizgonów? – pytał sam siebie, patrząc na efekty pracy, a raczej tylko przejścia Fasoli przez pracownię w kierunku tablicy. Jedna szafa miała wyłamane drzwi; zawartość rozsypała się, zbiła lub bardzo szybko uciekła i, ukrywszy się w ciemnych kątach, teraz z zainteresowaniem obserwowała poczynania zarówno klasy, jak i profesora.  
Dodatkowo zestaw szkła laboratoryjnego potłukł się doszczętnie, a jedna z ksiąg z zaklęciami stojących na półce wypuściła pędy, zajęła się niebieskim ogniem, po czym eksplodowała z głośnym hukiem.  
Tego było już za wiele.  
\- Wszyscy won – wycedził całkiem niepedagogicznie Severus. – Na następną lekcję wszyscy bez wyjątku mają umieć teorię z rozdziału I, II, III i V.  
\- A co z czwartym? – spytał Mauzol niespodziewanie dla samego siebie.  
\- Nie życzę sobie głupich pytań. – Snape utkwił w nim spojrzenie swych ocząt. – Zalecam również jako pracę domową wykonanie eliksiru ze strony 139, punkt 1. Nie muszę chyba ostrzegać, że każdy zostanie dogłębnie przepytany, a jego praca domowa wypróbowana na kimś bliskim waszemu sercu, a teraz, jak już powiedziałem… – Uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – WON!

***

\- Cel zlokalizowany.  
\- Tylko go nie spłosz – powiedział głos i wśród licznych trzasków zamilkł definitywnie.

***

Snape zapakował nieszczęsne kartkówki jakiejś klasy do torby i opuścił budynek w całkiem niezłym humorze. Udało mu się zdążyć na 408.

***

\- Wystarczająco się nastałaś? – spytał Łapa.  
\- Chyba tak. – Sam nie wykazywała zainteresowania usuwaniem ręki Blacka ze swojego ramienia i dała się poprowadzić w kierunku przystanku Przyczółek Grochowski 04.  
\- Nie powinnaś się tak przejmować. Trup to trup.  
\- Czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że mogliśmy być w środku?  
\- Ale nas nie było.  
\- Co nie zmienia faktu, że mogliśmy być w środku.  
\- Nie było faktu, bo byliśmy na zewnątrz. – Łapa wzruszył ramionami. - Nie możesz wiedzieć, co się stanie za chwilę. I w tej chwili przestań mi się tu zadręczać. Patrz. 520.

***

\- Niech ktoś uciszy tą owcę! – Hermiona zaczynała tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Bee!  
\- Ja nie dotykam cudzej własności – poinformowała ją Ingrid. – W przeciwieństwie do niektórych. – Popatrzyła z naganą na Gryfonkę.  
\- Krzywdę jej zrobię – powiedziała Granger całkiem wyraźnie mimo zaciśniętych ust i beczącej owcy trzymanej w dłoniach.  
\- Tylko proszę, nie dziś! – jęknęła Jaella. – Ja chcę lekcje odrobić, a ta hm… osoba nie jest warta nawet jednej morderczej myśli, durna cukiernica!  
\- Słyszałam! – wrzasnęła Stupborn.  
\- Myślisz, że jak jesteś Ślizgonką, to ci to ujdzie płazem?  
\- Jeśli miałabym prosić kogokolwiek o pomoc w utylizacji twej jakże nieciekawej osoby, to znalazłabym chętnych wśród przedstawicieli wszystkich domów – powiedziała Jaella.  
\- Ty…  
\- Przeklinam cię. Złam nogę – przerwała jej bezceremonialnie Jaella, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

***

520 jak na zaistniałą sytuację czasoprzestrzenną było raczej luźne. Sam i Łapa zainstalowali się na tzw. „kole”. Mierzeja nie wykazywała skłonności samobójczych, czy też morderczych, co wpływało korzystnie na samopoczucie Syriusza. Na kolejnych trzech przystankach pasażerowie sprawnie przemieszczali się między wnętrzem, a zewnętrzem pojazdu. Ikarus warczał, szarpał i trzeszczał – nic nowego, jeśli chodzi o środki komunikacji zbiorowej. Kierowca traktował pasażerów jak kartofle i przed światłami hamował całkowicie niespodziewanie bez względu na kolor sygnalizacji.  
Kierowca, zgodnie więc ze swoją zasadą, zobaczywszy czerwone światło, radykalnie zmniejszył prędkość pojazdu z sześćdziesięciu kilometrów na godzinę do zera, pozostawiając los pasażerów zasadzie zachowania pędu.  
W tej też chwili Łapa poczuł coś dziwnego, a potem świat eksplodował fontanną białych iskier, by niespodziewanie zgasnąć.

***

Teoretycznie autobus 408 porusza się szybciej niż 520.  
Praktycznie ma o dwa przystanki mniej.  
Praktycznie jest też dużo wolniejszy, o czym Severus właśnie się przekonał.

***

Wszystko miało pójść zgodnie z planem, który zakładał unieszkodliwienie tego faceta, likwidację celu i spokojny powrót do domu.  
4:2, czyli sprawiedliwy układ. Nie można było nic zarzucić dwóm wyrostkom zajmującym się pierwszą częścią operacji – facet leżał na podłodze autobusu nieprzytomny i nieszkodliwy, ale „Chłopcy” profilaktycznie raz po raz dbali o to, by na dość długo zapamiętał ten dzień.  
Druga część planu była w tej chwili raczej niemożliwa do wykonania, a trzecia pozostawała w sferze odległych marzeń z bardzo prostej przyczyny – nikt nie uprzedził nas, że wampirek to wiedźma.  
Ludzie nie zwracali uwagi na dziwną sytuację na „kole”. Znieczulica i wrodzona chęć zachowania własnej skóry w całości wpłynęły odstraszająco na spragnione sensacji babcie.  
Tak więc staliśmy teraz we dwóch w nieco niewygodnych pozach: Ali opierał ostrze swojego noża na jej wyciągniętej dłoni. A ja? Ja chciałem przebić jej serce srebrnym sztyletem, ale ona wytrąciła mi go przy pomocy własnego.  
\- Kim wy do chollerry jesteście?! – wycedziła.  
„W pojazdach ZTM-u nie można czarować” – pomyślałem, patrząc na Aliego ze zdziwieniem. – „Jakiekolwiek zaklęcia, by zadziałać, powinny zostać wypowiedziane przez kogoś o poziomie powyżej 26”.  
Ali nie odpowiedział na moje porozumiewawcze spojrzenie – stał sparaliżowany.  
Dredy powoli zaczęły mi stawać dęba nie tylko z powodu owej analizy, ale spory wpływ na taki stan mojego ciała mógł mieć jej nóż na moim gardle i nagłe zniknięcie dwóch pomocników.  
\- Zadałam pytanie.  
Sztylet zaczynał przebijać się przez moją skórę.  
\- ŚMIERĆ KRWIOPIJCOM – stwierdziłem, nie oczekując odzewu. – ZAWSZE I WSZĘDZIE.  
\- NIEPOKÓJ ICH DUSZOM, GDZIEKOLWIEK SĄ – odparła. – Kto wymyślił to durne hasło?  
\- Klementyna Kordecka w 1712 roku – powiedziałem bez zastanowienia.  
\- Nawet nie chcę wiedzieć, dlaczego Wojciechowski was przysłał. – Opuściła rękę. – Ale nie życzę sobie więcej wizyt. Wiesz, co to jest? – Pokazała niepozorny pierścionek z czarnym oczkiem.  
Pomyślałem, że to niemożliwe, a ona, wykorzystując tą jedną chwilę, chwyciła rękę nieprzytomnego faceta, otworzyła awaryjne drzwi i wraz z nim zniknęła w teleporcie. W tej samej chwili Ali przewrócił się jak kłoda.  
Żaden z pasażerów nie zareagował, a ja cały czas miałem przed oczami „Pierścionek z Czarną Dziurą” – własność Viktorii, nauczycielki mojego ojca, o którym to niejednokrotnie mi opowiadał.  
Usiadłem na podłodze.  
Ona? To niemożliwe. Przecież wyglądała jak wzorcowy wampir. Tyle że wampiry nie noszą srebra i nie mają jedynego egzemplarza „Pierścionka z Czarną Dziurą” należącego przedtem do Łowczyni.  
I jak ona się teleportowała? Przecież w promieniu pięćdziesięciu metrów od McDonald’sa praktycznie magia nie działa, a ona otworzyła teleport, gdy mijaliśmy ten budynek.

***

Jak można się domyśleć, teleport nie zadziałał tak, jak powinien. Prędkość została zredukowana minimalnie, więc można uznać, że redukcja takoważ miejsca nie miała.  
W przypadku Sam zadziałało któreś z licznych zaklęć ochronnych, więc wylądowała na chodniku, nie odnotowawszy większych uszkodzeń ciała.  
Z Syriuszem rzecz miała się zupełnie inaczej.  
Na skutek błędu teleportu jego „lądowanie” było raczej twarde i nieprzyjemne.  
\- Świetnie. – Słowa były nasączone maksymalną ilością jadu. – Cudownie.  
Wstała i rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu Łapy.  
\- Cukier!

***

Konrad siedział na biurku dyspozytorki i wpatrywał się na zmianę w ekran komputera i zawieszoną na ścianie mapę. Wyciągnął telefon i wybrał numer z listy.  
\- Tak?! – zabrzmiało w jego słuchawce i było niesamowicie wręcz nieuprzejme.  
\- Tak sobie pomyślałem…  
Przerwała mu.  
\- Co byś powiedział na pacjenta zawieszonego w czasie?  
\- Zależy, jakie ma obrażenia.  
\- Jakbym je w pełni znała, to zabawa z czasem byłaby zbędna!

***

We wnętrzu niebieskiego cienko-cienko zaparkowanego przy McDonald’sie coś zaczęło dymić, by za chwilę eksplodować i zdenerwować właścicielkę auta.

***

408 w ślimaczym tempie mijało przystanek Zajezdnia Ostrobramska. Severus bez większego zainteresowania wpatrywał się w okno. Pogoda w dalszym ciągu nie miała zamiaru pokazać swej lepszej twarzy, więc deszcz padał ulewny, nieprzerwany i niezaprzeczalnie mokry. Spojrzenie Miszczunia przykuła pewna postać, ale szybko uznał, że to niemożliwe.

***

\- Nie musisz być taka niemiła. – Konrad pospiesznie zamknął laptopa i ruszył z kopyta w kierunku postoju karetek, potrącając licznych tego dnia pacjentów i usiłując jednocześnie ustalić miejsce pobytu jednego z kierowców.  
\- Nie jestem niemiła! – zabrzmiało w słuchawce. – Jestem zdenerwowana i zła! Nie dość, że ten durny element krajobrazu, będący również centrum kapitalistycznego wyzysku i niezdrowej żywności, blokuje mi zaklęcia, to nie jestem pewna, ile masz czasu, by przysłać tu to wyjące paskudztwo!  
Konrad odnalazł pokój kierowców, otworzył drzwi i wskazał bezgłośnie na jednego z grających w karty mężczyzn.  
\- Daj mi siedem minut.  
Otworzył nieoznakowane wrota prowadzące do kolejnego pomieszczenia.  
\- Sześć – poprawił się i wyłączył komórkę. – Jedziemy! – poinformował dwuosobowe zbiorowisko, które do tej pory spokojnie popijało kawę.

***

Jak można się było spodziewać, przekleństwo Jaelli podziałało bezbłędnie. Większość zebranych wokół Ingrid osób była całkowicie przekonana, że zrobić krzywdę swym odnóżom na prostej drodze, bez udziału dowcipów, pułapek i schodów, jest w stanie tylko Mierzeja.  
\- Idę po Sam – powiedziała Jaella, niespiesznie wspinając się po schodach.  
\- Nie ma jej – poinformowała wszystkich Hermiona.  
\- To idę po panią Pomfrey.  
\- Jej też jeszcze nie ma – stwierdziła Ginny.

***

\- Glizdogon!  
\- Słucham, wasza złośliwość!  
\- Czy kawa gotowa?  
\- Jaka kawa?  
Czarny Pan popatrzył z niezaprzeczalną złością, dezaprobatą i znudzeniem na swego marnego sługę.  
\- MOJA kawa – powiedział.  
Peter pognał w kierunku kuchni.

***

Jak można się było spodziewać, na drodze pojazdu uprzywilejowanego wyrastały taksówki, czerwone światła i duża liczby pieszych.  
\- Takie są efekty twoich skrótów – powiedział Konrad, wskazując na zakorkowaną Ostrobramską, w którą nawet nie mogli skręcić.  
\- Wyluzuj. – Kierowca opatrzony plakietką „Waldek” zakręcił nieco bardziej w lewo i ruszył przeciwnym pasem ruchu.  
Pojedyncze auta jadące z przeciwka umykały na prawo, lewo oraz zarośnięty krzakami pas zieleni.  
\- Mówiłem, że dojedziemy, to dojechaliśmy.  
\- Mówiłeś „wyluzuj”.  
\- Na jedno wychodzi – orzekł kierowca.  
Konrad nie zamierzał się sprzeczać, szczególnie że na następnym skrzyżowaniu dość gwałtownie zmienili kierunek ruchu na poprawny, przejechali na skos trzy pasy jezdni i zatrzymali się w zatoczce autobusowej.  
\- Ruszać się, panowie, i ty też, Elka – rzucił Konrad, wysiadając z pojazdu wraz z odpowiednich rozmiarów torbą.

***

Marsz pogrzebowy odezwał się dość głośno.  
\- Tak? – spytała Sam. Telefon trzymany był między ramieniem a uchem, a wzrok właścicielki owego pytania podstawowego błądził po okolicy w poszukiwaniu migających niebieskich światełek. Z przeciwnej strony odpowiedziało jej milczenie. – Czego chcesz, Piotrek? – spytała rozpoznawszy uprzednio numer dzwoniącego. W dalszym ciągu nikt nie odpowiadał. – Zaraz się rozłączę – ostrzegła Sam, ujrzawszy w oddali karetkę.  
W słuchawce dało się słyszeć jakieś trzaski i szepty, a potem odezwała się Hermiona.  
\- Ginny. Daj telefon… Tak… Dawaj!… Sam? Mamy problem natury medycznej.  
\- Jesteś na górze?  
\- Tak.  
\- To schodzisz na sam dół, pierwsze drzwi po lewo. Korytarzem prosto, potem w prawo i drugie drzwi od strony zachodniej.  
\- Ale…  
\- Będziesz wiedziała dlaczego – wyjaśniła Mierzeja i rozłączyła się. W jej stronę ruchem jednostajnym przemieszczał się wysoki brunet dźwigający sporych rozmiarów torbę z wyraźnie namalowanym czerwonym krzyżykiem.

***

Pansy Parkinson pomogła dotrzeć Ingrid do wyznaczonych drzwi, które okazały się teleportem. Wszystko było w najlepszym porządku – tyle, że znalazły się na mugolskim oddziale ortopedii, o czym Sam nikogo nie uprzedziła.

***

\- Wiesz, ile minut nam zostało? – Konrad ukląkł obok Łapy i zaczął szukać odpowiednich jego zdaniem obrażeń.  
\- Kilkanaście… chyba – powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Zabieramy! – poinformował resztę zespołu.  
Sam wykazała minimum zainteresowania jego działaniami. Stała sztywno wyprostowana, z rękoma ukrytymi za plecami.  
Sanitariusz i kierowca zapakowali Syriusza na nosze.  
\- Jedziesz? – Konrad znacząco wskazał wnętrze pojazdu, gdzie umieszczono Łapę.  
Sam wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Pokaż ręce – powiedział, tknięty typowym lekarskim przeczuciem.  
\- Nie.  
\- Pokaż. Nie bądź dzieckiem. – Chwycił Mierzeję za prawą rękę tuż powyżej łokcia.  
\- Auć! Zostaw! – zaprotestowała.  
\- Coś ty właściwie robiła? – spytał, (siłą, przemocą itp.) udostępniając sobie jej rękę.  
\- Nigdy nie wyskakiwałeś z szybko jadącego pojazdu? – spytała z sarkastycznie złośliwą nutą w głosie.  
\- Nie wygląda to aż tak źle – stwierdził, oglądając dłoń. – Widziałem gorsze przypadki. Pokaż lewą.  
Mierzeja pokazała.  
\- To twoje? – spytał, wskazując na parasol i aktówkę.  
\- Tak…  
\- To jedziesz z nami – poinformował ją, chwytając jej rzeczy.  
\- Ale…  
\- Waldek. Pomóż wsiąść naszej księżniczce – polecił Konrad, przestając zwracać uwagę na Mierzeję.

***

\- Gips? – spytała z przerażeniem Ingrid.  
\- A czego się spodziewałaś? – odparł tym samym sposobem podstarzały ortopeda. – Ale nie przejmuj się. Sześć tygodni i będzie jak nowa.

***

Severus Snape dotarł wreszcie do Chomiczej Piwnicy, mimo iż komunikacja miejska bardzo mu w tym przeszkadzała.  
Obecnie zamknął się w swoim prywatnym laboratorium i przeglądał efekty pracy uczniów. Owych efektów był pokaźny stos, gdyż Severus najwyraźniej był w kiepskim nastroju i odreagowywał, zmuszając nieszczęsnych uczniów do pisania całkowicie niezapowiedzianych kartkówek.  
Dzieło rąk uczniowskich przedstawiało się zdaniem Miszczunia miernie. Ginny Weasley udzieliła jakiejś pokrętnej odpowiedzi na równie pokrętne pytanie, więc Snape odjął jej trzy punkty. Jej koledzy i koleżanki spłodzili jeszcze bardziej bezsensowne bzdury, więc im odjął po pięć.

***

Albus Dumbledore uchylił drzwi prowadzące na korytarz. Przed chwilą był niemal pewny, że coś słyszał, ale szkoła wydawała się być wyludniona.

***

Waldek prowadził pojazd w sposób sugerujący, że bardzo zły wpływ miało na niego spotkanie z Mierzeją. Nie chodzi o samo spotkanie – gdyż było ono raczej krótkie, ale o pewną cechę właściwą ludziom pokroju Waldka. Umieszczenie dziewczęcia we wnętrzu pojazdu wydawało się czymś prostym – jak krojenie chleba. Nikt nie jest jednak zadowolony, gdy okazuje się, że bochenek jest olbrzymim ludożercą, a my uzbrojeni jesteśmy w dwie plastikowe wykałaczki.  
Sam nie przejawiała skłonności do współpracy i bez problemów wskoczyła do karetki. Waldek trochę za długo obserwował pewne wyeksponowane rejony Mierzei, co mogło się zakończyć rozlewem krwi. Nie doszło do niego tylko ze względu na interwencję Konrada, który zatrzasnął drzwi.  
Na tym jednak całe zajście się nie skończyło. Gdy tylko ruszyli, Sam całkiem głośno stwierdziła:  
\- A żeby cię… ty sam dobrze wiesz co… trafiło!  
Waldek zastanawiał się, co to jest to „ty sam dobrze wiesz co”, ale przypomniało mu to tylko klątwy jego babci. Do tej pory pamiętał te wstrętne, okropne, brudne i wystrzępione, krwiożercze, pluszowe zające, które prześladowały go we śnie… i czasami na jawie.

***

Konrad zbadał Syriusza przy pomocy najprostszego z zaklęć medycznych.  
Sam obojętnym wzrokiem wpatrywała się w ścianę pojazdu, nie zwracając uwagi na otoczenie.

***

Ingrid spokojnie przemieszczała się między oddziałem ortopedycznym a zamówioną taksówką – głównie dzięki Pansy Parkinson popychającej wózek ze stałą prędkością.  
\- Odegram się na niej – wycedziła Stupborn.  
\- Hm… co? – spytała nieprzytomnie Pansy, rozglądając się po typowo mugolskim korytarzu i starając się uniknąć bliższych spotkań z pędzącymi na swoich „bolidach” starszymi babciami.  
\- Mówiłam, że się na niej odegram. Słuchasz mnie?  
\- Tak, oczywiście. Należy się jej – zgodziła się Parkinson. – Przemądrzała flądra myśli, że zjadła wszystkie rozumy. Jak to się stało, że do tej pory nie odniosła w szkole poważniejszych obrażeń?… Ech… Gdzie tu jest sprawiedliwość? Że też taka Granger może sobie swobodnie chodzić po świecie…  
\- Granger?  
\- A nie o niej mówimy? – zdziwiła się Pansy.  
-Nie!! Mówimy o tej przeklętej Sssamancie Sssearch!  
\- Jest dziwna jak na Ślizgonkę, ale wolałabym z nią nie zadzierać.  
\- A dlaczegóż to?  
\- Po pierwsze… - Parkinson zmarszczyła swą nieciekawą twarz, co miało zapewne sugerować wzmożone procesy myślowe. - …jest Ślizgonką. Można powiedzieć, że to ekscentryczka, ale raczej nieszkodliwa w sytuacjach pokojowych. Po drugie jest wnuczką Sama-Wiesz-Kogo…  
\- Profesora Snape’a?  
\- Nie wygłupiaj się, bo pomyślę, że wychowywałaś się na prowincji… więc – Pansy podjęła przerwany wątek – jest jego wnuczką, ale odważyła się mu przeciwstawić. Jest z nim w regularnym konflikcie i dalszym ciągu żyje. Po trzecie: doskonale sprawdza się w warunkach bojowych. Jej głos powala, a spojrzenie budzi grozę, a po czwarte… - Parkinson zobaczyła coś w oddali.  
\- Co? – zainteresowała się Ingrid.  
\- Ona tam idzie, jest wściekła i nie wygląda na pokojowo nastawioną względem kogokolwiek. – Pansy usiłowała schować się za popychanym dwuśladem.

***

\- Wiedziałem, że tu wrócisz – powiedział Teodor, dziarsko maszerując obok Sam.  
\- To dziwne, ale ja tego nie wiedziałam. Możesz mi powiedzieć, w jaki sposób wytrenowałeś swoje wewnętrzne oko, by widzieć przyszłość tak wyraźnie?  
W owej wypowiedzi czaił się niczym nieosłonięty sarkazm i całkiem spora ilość złości, więc Restaud postanowił zmienić temat.  
\- Mam doskonały pomysł, jak zdobyć niezbędne informacje do tego durnego śledztwa. Pomożesz mi.  
\- Ja? – Zamrugała nieco zdziwiona. – Nie widzisz, że jestem kontuzjowana? – Pomachała mu uszkodzonymi kończynami. – A tak właściwie to czemu nie podręczysz kogoś innego? Mam dość własnych problemów! Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych atrakcji, a poza tym NIE INTERESUJE MNIE TA SPRAWA! I wiesz co? Marzę, żeby mnie wylali, żebym nigdy więcej nie musiała spotykać się z problemami innych ludzi! Nie zamierzam pomagać ani tobie, ani nikomu innemu! Najwyraźniej jestem aspołeczna, ale to chyba jedyny sposób, by mój świat wyglądał nieco lepiej. I nie myśl, że zmienię zdanie!  
\- Siadaj – polecił Teo dziwnie stanowczo.  
\- ?  
\- Ten młodociany lekarczyk ma tu zaraz przyjść – wyjaśnił. – Więc nie krępuj się: siadaj i kontynuuj, jeśli chcesz. Na mnie to nie robi wrażenia.

***

\- Chyba nie myślisz, że zgodzę się na jakiekolwiek zastępstwa?! – Severus starał się nie okazywać więcej złości niż należało.  
\- Przecież nie jest to dla ciebie żadnym problemem. – Dumbledore wyjrzał na chwilę zza biurka, by ponownie za nim zniknąć. – Widziałeś gdzieś te dziwne dokumenty, które mam podpisać? Nigdzie nie mogę ich znaleźć. Podobno przyszły pocztą…  
\- Żadnych zastępstw.  
\- Oj… to przecież tylko godzina wychowawcza. – Albus wysypał na blat zawartość jednej z szuflad i zaczął przeglądać powstały chaos. – Powinieneś czynnie uczestniczyć w godzinach wychowawczych. To bardzo pomaga młodzieży.  
Severus zmarszczył brew.

***

\- Zaczniemy od tego, że przekazałem twego ochroniarza w godne zaufania ręce, więc możesz być nastawiona optymistycznie – powiedział Konrad, otwierając drzwi i gestem zapraszając do środka.  
Sam z całą obojętnością wzruszyła ramionami, ale efekt popsuły pozostałe składowe elementy kończyn chwytnych.  
\- Hej!?! – Konrad chyba zaczynał się niecierpliwić. – Nie rób mi takich numerów.  
Teodor stojący do tej pory tuż obok Sam przez chwilę miał ochotę zapytać, o jakiego tylu numery chodziło.  
\- Ech… - westchnął lekarz i chwyciwszy Mierzeję za łokieć postanowił pokierować ją wprost w otwarte wrota pomieszczenia.  
Powietrze stało się dziwnie oleiste i lepkie.  
Teodor profilaktycznie odsunął się.  
Coś zaiskrzyło.  
Mierzeja zamrugała i rozejrzała się nieco nieprzytomnie.  
\- Nic się nie stało. Oczywiście, że nic mi się nie stało… - analizował Konrad, uprzednio puściwszy Mierzejowy łokieć, i usiadł na podłodze, czego zdecydowanie zabraniały przepisy BHP. – Jestem w jednym kawałku. – Sprawdził, czy wszystkie istotne elementy są w dalszym ciągu przymocowane do innych równie ważnych.  
\- Coś ty mu zrobiła? – spytał Teodor, nieufnie przyglądając się Mierzei.  
\- Ja…???  
\- To pewnie jakieś zaklęcie ochronne. – Konrad wstał nieco chwiejnie. – Prawda?  
\- Jakie zaklęcie? – Sam spojrzała najpierw na wampira, a potem na Konrada.  
\- Nie. Nie przejmuj się, to pewnie jakaś klątwa… - zaczął niepewnie.  
\- Jaka klątwa? – Sam cofnęła się, by w polu widzenia mieć obu nieco zdenerwowanych osobników.  
\- Może wejdziesz? – zasugerował Teodor, wskazując otwarte drzwi.  
Powietrze ponownie stało się lepkie i smakowało rychłym nadejściem wyładowania thaumicznego.  
I wtedy TO się stało.

***

Leo utknęła na 820 stronie podręcznika „Anatomii stosowanej” – tekst był nudny, beznadziejny i naszpikowany nieznanymi jej sformułowaniami, wyglądającymi niezbyt dobrze w otoczeniu takich słów jak „żołądek” czy „kolano”.  
\- Herbaty! – jęknęła nieszczęsna studentka, z niemałym trudem przedzierając się przez dżunglę notatek i podążając w kierunku kuchni. – Z cytryną i dwoma kostkami cukru w kostkach.  
Napełniła czajnik i postawiła go na największym palniku. Zza tostera nieśmiało wychylała się okładka „Ratownictwa na co dzień i w razie przypadków świątecznych”.  
\- Jak ja nie cierpię smerfów! – mruknęła Leokadia, sięgając po kolejny znienawidzony podręcznik.

***

Teodor najspokojniej w świecie pokonał w najkrótszym czasie odległość dzielącą go od podłogi.  
\- To niemożliwe… Nie tutaj… - wymamrotał Konrad, powoli osuwając się na powierzchnię poziomą.  
Sam popatrzyła na nich nieco zdziwiona. Konrad leżał na brzuchu, a twarz zasłaniały mu włosy. Teodor wręcz przeciwnie.  
\- Przecież wampiry tak nie reagują – powiedziała Mierzeja do siebie i niezaprzeczalnie pustego korytarza.  
Restaud otworzył ślepia, wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego, po czym oczy uciekły mu w głąb czaszki.  
\- Co się dzieje??? – spytała z paniką, klękając między nimi i mając nadzieję wybadać czynnik mający wpływ na taki a nie inny bieg wypadków. Nie mogąc skorzystać z dłoni, dotknęła Konrada łokciem – nic, całkowita cisza i żadnych nieprawidłowości. – Hej! Co ci jest? – Z niepokojem przyglądała się siniejącym ustom wampira. Zerwała się z kolan i pobiegła w kierunku głównego korytarza oddziału.

***

Fred i George siedzieli w kawiarni „F.S.W. Dibblerowicz” i przez szybę obserwowali postępy ekipy sprzątającej, którą za symboliczną opłatą przysłał zarząd pasażu handlowego.  
\- Towar był ubezpieczony, lokal również – stwierdził ze smutkiem przedstawiciel firmy ubezpieczeniowej. – Pieniądze wypłacimy na początku przyszłego tygodnia rozliczeniowego.  
\- A kiedy taki tydzień rozliczeniowy się zaczyna? – spytał Fred.  
\- W poniedziałek o 10.00.

***

Sam rozejrzała się po korytarzu głównym – też był pusty.  
\- O co tu chodzi? – spytała samą siebie, jednocześnie starając się sprawdzić telepatycznie, czy ktoś jest za najbliższymi zamkniętymi drzwiami. Coś było zdecydowanie nie w porządku. Rozejrzała się jeszcze raz.  
\- Skup się i nie panikuj – powiedziała. – Ktoś cię najwyraźniej blokuje.  
Poczuła pieczenie w poparzonych palcach, zaklęcie odcinające dopływ bodźców również zostało zablokowane.  
\- Nie mogę blokującego wyśledzić myślą ani zaklęciem rzucanym przy pomocy różdżki – analizowała Mierzeja. – Ale jest przecież ten zestaw gestów przeznaczony do bezgłośnego… auć, kurde… a właściwie, to co mi szkodzi spróbować?

***

Severus oparł dłonie o chłodny blat biurka. W głowie mu wirowało i nie mógł się skupić. Sprawdzanie kartkówek normalnych uczniów było zajęciem nudnym, choć niekiedy śmiesznym – szczególnie przy ocenianiu bezsensownego, pseudonaukowego bełkotu Gryfonów.  
\- Jesteś chory? – spytał Lupin, przenosząc z jednego do drugiego kąta piwnicy jakieś nikomu nie znane podręczniki.  
\- To nie twoja sprawa – rzucił Snape, podnosząc głowę.  
\- Przepracowujesz się – ocenił Remus układając książki na półce. – Za dużo obowiązków, a za mało czasu. – Obejrzał się na Severusa. – Może powinieneś bardziej stanowczo odmawiać Albusowi. – Lupin postukał palcem wskazującym w prawe skrzydełko własnego nosa.  
Severus popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Idź coś z tym zrób, bo wyglądasz okropnie – poradził Remus, ponownie wskazując nos.  
Severus powoli przeszedł do łazienki i zamknął drzwi na klucz.  
Przestrzeń wyłożona kafelkami była tu ogromna, ale Miszczunia nie interesowało, kto i w jaki sposób to zrobił. Oparł ręce na umywalce – zapiekły go. Uważnie obejrzał dłonie.  
\- Może jakiś odczynnik… - zaczął się zastanawiać.  
Dokładnie umył ręce i w końcu zerknął w lustro.  
\- Tego tylko mi brakowało do szczęścia – mruknął.  
Pomieszczenie zakołysało się niebezpiecznie.

***

\- Jak to było…? – Sam usiłowała sobie przypomnieć lekcję, na której nie uważała. Cały rytuał miał związek z siłami natury i pozwalał podobno obejść najbardziej skomplikowane problemy magiczne. – Ciepło ziemi i zmienność nieba oraz wiatr… - Sam usiadła na podłodze i zawiesiła dłonie kilka centymetrów nad nią. Zamknęła oczy i obróciła dłonie wnętrzem do góry. Oktarynowe iskierki pojawiły się na czubkach palców, więc powoli zbliżyła je do siebie.  
Świetliste punkty zaczęły zrazu niespiesznie, a potem coraz szybciej przeskakiwać między dłońmi Sam. Przygryzła wargę i złączyła je – oktarynowa pajęczyna zniknęła.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że ci smakowało – wycedziła Mierzeja w kierunku nieznanego adresata.  
Czuła się fatalnie. Powoli wstała i oparła się plecami o ścianę. Kręciło jej się w głowie – raz szybciej, raz wolniej. Świat powoli odbarwiał się, by ostatecznie stać się zbiorem szarych plam.  
\- Cudownie – powiedziała sama do siebie, po czym ponownie wylądowała na podłodze. Coś kapnęło na wyczyszczoną, gładką powierzchnię. – Znowu?  
Gdzieś w oddali trzasnęły drzwi. Odgłos kroków najpierw powoli oddalał się, a potem bardzo szybko zbliżał.  
Gdzieś blisko – za jednymi z drzwi głównego korytarza właścicielka niebieskiego cienko-cienko usiłowała ugasić pożar własnej torebki.  
Dla Sam świat zgasł z cichym pyknięciem.

***

Gdzieś w jednym z warszawskich biurowców.  
\- Czy wy potraficie wszystko spaprać?  
Dwaj stojący przed swoim bossem czarodzieje woleli nie odpowiadać – odpowiedź mogła być groźniejsza niż klątwa, którą rzucili przed kilkoma minutami.

***

Jakub zaprzestał spożywania trunków – nie żeby nie miał na nie ochoty, ale coś podpowiadało mu, że może być potrzebna pewna jasność umysłu.  
Kaze chrapał w najlepsze z głową na blacie stołu.  
\- Ech… ta młodzież…

***

Mew nie wyglądała najlepiej. Nikt nie był więc zaskoczony, gdy padła nosem wprost w talerz – tuż obok marchewki z groszkiem.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Siedzisz tak już trzy godziny – zauważył Lupin.  
\- A ty przez ten czas miotasz się z papierami – kwaśno stwierdził Snape.  
Remus zatrzymał się idealnie na środku pokoju.  
\- Ale ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, robię coś pożytecznego.  
\- Akurat – mruknął Severus, podejrzliwie przyglądając się swoim kończynom chwytnym.

***

Konrad siedział na typowym i zdecydowanie niewygodnym krześle korytarza szpitalnego. Przed nim siedziały na nim niezliczone rzesze rodzin pacjentów. Korytarz był jasno oświetlony, ale jemu ów blask nieco zasłaniała pewna wściekła pielęgniarka – aktualnie przytwierdzająca do Konrada bardzo groźnie wyglądającą kroplówkę.  
\- Spróbuj zrobić to jeszcze raz – ostrzegła go.  
\- A co konkretnie masz na myśli?  
\- Przecież to było oczywiste, że cię porazi. – Elka wycelowała w niego groźnie wyglądający palec wskazujący zaopatrzony w tipsopochodny szpon. – Szczególnie, że nie założyłeś rękawiczek. Gdybym była twoją matką, zaczęłabym się o ciebie martwić.  
\- Dziękuję bogom, że nie jesteś – mruknął Konrad.  
\- Wszystko słyszałam!  
\- I bardzo dobrze.  
\- Kiślewicz się wściekł. Najpierw miał cię ochotę zwolnić, a następnie zabić.  
\- Jak miło. – Konrad uśmiechnął się. – Prawie jak w domu.

***

Sam otworzyła oczęta i spojrzała wprost w oświetlone jarzeniówką oblicze białego sufitu – farba miejscami zaczynała się łuszczyć.  
Wyplątała ręce z pościeli i podniosła je niepewnie, by znalazły się w polu widzenia.  
\- Mumia… - stwierdziła Mierzeja, uśmiechając się. – Zupełnie jak jakaś cukrzona mumia made in Egypten.  
Dłonie miała zabandażowane – każdy składowy element z osobna, a opatrunki kończyły się nieco powyżej nadgarstków.  
\- Mumia… – Zrobiła lekkiego zeza, a uśmiech przybrał wszelkie cechy właściwe maniakalnemu uśmiechowi. – Mumia…  
Zamrugała, starając się jednocześnie nie chichotać. Tuż powyżej opatrunku na prawej ręce znalazła sprawcę swego dziwnie dobrego humoru.  
\- Przynajmniej nie musiałam daleko szukać. – Wyciągnęła igłę i usiadła na łóżku. Pokój nieco wirował. – Tu gdzieś powinna być moja karta… - Dokładnie sprawdziła, czy poszukiwana konstrukcja metalowo-papierowa nie wisi gdzieś na ramie łóżka. Nie wisiała. Mierzeja popatrzyła podejrzliwie na rękaw ubrania – bladożółty w duże kropki. – Cudownie – zachichotała. – Szpitalna koszula!  
Omiotła wzrokiem całe pomieszczenie. Poza łóżkiem stał w nim stolik z dwoma krzesłami, niewielka szafka nocna i sporych rozmiarów szafa. Na parapecie o życie walczyła paprotka.  
\- Jedynka – poinformowała samą siebie, nie przestając chichotać i niepewnie podeszła do szafy. – Chyba jestem naćpana.  
Otworzyła drzwi. Na wieszaku wisiało samotnie jej ubranie.  
\- Czyli mam zamiar wyjść… ale może zrobię to za piętnaście minut.  
Przerzuciła ubranie przez poręcz łóżka i usiadła przy stoliku. Na blacie leżał srebrny pierścionek, cztery bransoletki, aktówka i parasol.

***

Coś zabrzęczało w kieszeni konradowego fartucha – niechętnie odebrał. Zanim zdążył wypowiedzieć standardową formułkę powitalną, inicjatywę przejęła strona przeciwna.  
\- Coś jej jest?!?!?!?!?! – Głos był zdecydowanie zdenerwowany i niezaprzeczalnie kobiecy.  
Konrad zamarł na chwilę z otwartymi ustami, co rozmówczyni od razu wykorzystała.  
\- Jesteś niemową, młody człowieku, czy też przez przypadek dodzwoniłam się pod niewłaściwy numer?  
„Młody człowieku?” – pomyślał, marszcząc czoło – ta inwektywa coś mu mówiła.  
\- Pani jest może mamą Samanthy? – spytał, mając nadzieję, że jego domysły są prawidłowe.  
\- A kto inny dzwoniłby do ciebie o takiej porze? – Ton w słuchawce nieco złagodniał. – To powiesz mi, co jej jest, bo spokojnie nie mogę prowadzić wykładu.  
\- Trochę się sparzyła…  
\- Mam nadzieję, że to nic poważnego…  
\- Nie… nie… powiedziałbym, że to standardowy przypadek – skłamał gładko.  
\- A już się przestraszyłam. – W głosie pojawiła się nuta ulgi. – To pozdrów tą szaloną gęś. Do usłyszenia. – Rozłączyła się.  
Konrad jeszcze przez chwilę podejrzliwie przyglądał się swojej komórce. „Szalona gęś?”  
Ową kontemplację przerwało mu pytanie zadane lekkim i wesołym tonem:  
\- Długo zamierzasz tak siedzieć?  
\- Do końca. – Wskazał na pojemnik kroplówki. – A ty masz w tej chwili wracać do łóżka.  
\- Idę do domu – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
Otworzył usta, by zaprotestować, ale Sam nie pozwoliła mu dojść do słowa.  
\- Wiem, że masz mi wiele pytań do zadania, ale to może zaczekać do osiemnastej, prawda? Poza tym wyglądasz, jakbyś miał spotkanie trzeciego stopnia z ciężarówką.  
\- Nie spałem 48 godzin, ale pocieszę cię – zawiesił głos. – Ty wcale nie wyglądasz lepiej.  
\- Gdzie była ta klątwa? – Mierzeja usiadła naprzeciwko, na równie niewygodnym krześle.  
\- Wyrównaj jakoś te włosy. – Wskazał na rozczochraną blond szopę. – Podobno masz piękne „schody” od lewej do prawej… Wypiszę ci zwolnienie z zajęć praktycznych. – Z kieszeni wyciągnął plik recept wraz z cienkopisem i szybko skomponował adekwatną notkę. – Jaką chcesz pieczątkę? – Z drugiej kieszeni wyciągnął sześć różnych.  
\- Tą małą, okrągłą.  
\- I żadnych czarów!  
\- Tak, wiem.

***

Mierzeja z uśmiechem na ustach wymaszerowała z budynku. Przy bramie stał niczym nie wyróżniający się samochód. Właściciel spał wewnątrz – głośne chrapanie wypełniało powietrze.  
Sam zapukała w szybę od strony kierowcy. Mężczyzna obudził się i uchylił okno.  
\- Na mnie pan czeka?  
\- Tak – odparł Sitek, ziewając. – Wsiadaj.

***

Niczym nie wyróżniający się golf 4 zatrzymał się na podjeździe. Nic nie wybuchło. Wysiadła z niego uśmiechnięta Sam. W blasku ulicznych latarń wyglądało to złowieszczo i przerażająco – szczególnie, że najbliższa lampa zgasła, gdy Mierzeja przysunęła się o krok w jej stronę.  
Sitek pospiesznie odjechał.

***

To dziwne – pomyślał Konrad. – Nie zapytała o swojego ochroniarza ani o wampira.  
Choć wolał nie odpowiadać na pytania dotyczące tego ostatniego – do tej pory był nieprzytomny i leżał w kostnicy, gdyż formalnie był zdecydowanie martwy, choć nie przeszkodziło to w podłączeniu go do niezliczonej ilości rurek i czujników.  
I do tego się uśmiechała.  
Wstał i podreptał wraz ze stojakiem i kroplówką do salki zajmowanej do niedawna przez Sam i zapaliwszy światło, uważnie przyjrzał się opakowaniu jej kroplówki.  
Świetnie zrobione. – Dźgnął pojemnik, a w środku zamigotały oktarynowe iskry. Do standardowej mugolskiej mieszanki stosowanej w takich wypadkach dołączone było zaklęcie powodujące ataki niepohamowanej złości. – Kiślewicz jest jednak ekspertem. – Ponownie dźgnął pojemnik. – Nie pomyślałbym o takiej terapii. Ale nie ma powodu do zdziwienia – pomyślał. – Jego córka też reaguje odwrotnie na zaklęcia.

***

W kuchni świeciło się światło. Sam zajrzała do środka.  
\- Jesteś wreszcie. – Jakub był niemalże trzeźwy i siedział przy stole nad parującą szklanką herbaty.  
\- Idę spać – poinformowała go Mierzeja. – Tobie też bym radziła. Masz wykład jutro o ósmej, a słuchaczami będzie dość ciekawa grupa młodzieży. – To powiedziawszy, zniknęła w mrocznych czeluściach przedpokoju.

***

Świt wstał różowy i jakby zamglony. Niewyraźne smugi snuły się na linii horyzontu, a powietrze było duszne mimo wczorajszego deszczu. Sam wyszła z łazienki nieco zaspana, z nożyczkami wystającymi z kieszeni szlafroka, i niespiesznie pomaszerowała do swojego pokoju. Otworzyła szafę i wybrała bluzkę z cienkiego, dziwnie beżowego materiału o zdecydowanie za długich, rozszerzanych rękawach. Na sąsiednim wieszali wisiała spódnica – czarna, długości midi. Sam przyjrzała się jej krytycznie, a potem oba elementy garderoby przewiesiła przez oparcie krzesła i rozpoczęła poszukiwanie pantofli.

***

\- Śniadanie! – Piotrek rozstawił talerze z jajecznicą.  
\- Nienawidzę poniedziałków – orzekła Luna.  
\- Nie ty jedna. – Mew miała cienie pod oczami. – Czy takie przepowiednie źle wpływają na mózg?  
\- Dziś jest środa – zauważyła Morphea.  
\- Jakie przepowiednie? – spytała Ginny.  
\- Nie… nic… tak mi się powiedziało.

***

Brak szerszych kontaktów z żeńską częścią społeczności zdecydowanie negatywnie wpływał na uczniów, a mówiąc konkretniej: szczególnie na Gryfonów. Dalsza kontynuacja konkretyzacji powoduje wykrystalizowanie się z gryfońskiej społeczności osobników o nazwiskach Potter oraz Weasley.  
\- Czy moglibyśmy…  
\- Jak mówiłem, wszelkie pytania zapisujemy na tamtej tablicy. – Piecek pognał w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku wraz ze sporych rozmiarów górą talerzy.

***

Autobus 515 był zapchany wręcz niemiłosiernie, ale Sam i Jakubowi udało się zająć miejsca siedzące.  
\- Czy dziś będzie matma? – spytała Jaella, stojąca nad Mierzeją.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia.  
\- To durne lekarstwo nie działa – poskarżyła się Mew uczepiona poręczy nieopodal.  
Jaella zerknęła na Mew, potem na Mierzeję i spytała:  
\- Balowałyście razem? Wyglądacie, jakbyście nie przespały nocy, tylko ostro piły.  
\- Miałam lepsze zajęcia – mruknęła Sam.  
\- Mogłabyś ustąpić miejsca – zauważył obcy głos.  
Mierzeja podniosła głowę. Zza ramienia całkowicie nieznajomego osobnika wychylała się Ingrid ze swoim gipsem.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie zauważyłam.

***

\- Tak. Twój syn, Lucjuszu – powiedział Czarny Pan. – Jest wystarczająco blisko moich wrogów. Chyba nie masz zamiaru się sprzeciwiać…

***

Sam wysiadła z 515 na przystanku Okularowa. Powietrze było ciężkie, ale niebo pozostawało bezchmurne. Słońce prażyło niemiłosiernie. Przystanek szczelnie wypełniali ludzie.  
\- Nienawidzę dojazdów – stwierdziła Mierzeja sama do siebie.  
W oddali 408 niechętnie wychylało się zza zakrętu.

***

\- Zaczniemy trochę wcześniej – powiedziała Dementorka, otwierając drzwi kwadrans przed ósmą. – Przyjmę wasze usprawiedliwienia, porozmawiamy o frekwencji i potem pan Wędrowycz porozmawia z wami o urokach, wampirach i zagranicznych formach używania zaklęć.  
\- Nie mogłaś tego inaczej nazwać? – spytał Jakub.  
\- Wyobrażasz sobie jej minę, gdy wpisywałaby temat „Jak zabić wampira – 36 sprawdzonych sposobów” czy też „Troll w ogródku – postępowanie w trudnych sytuacjach”, albo „Nekromancja na własną rękę i klątwy złośliwe”? Masz miętusa. – Wręczyła mu paczkę.  
\- Aż tak źle?  
\- Gorzej. Zioniesz alkoholem.  
\- Trudno – stwierdził Jakub, aplikując sobie garść miętowych pastylek.  
Wszyscy weszli do sali – nawet nieświecki wychowawca w postaci zaspanego Snape’a.  
\- Chciałabym zauważyć, że wasza frekwencja jest fatalna – poinformowała zebranych nauczycielka.  
\- No nie… znowu… - jęknęła Mirtle, rozpłaszczając się na ławce.  
\- Z moich obliczeń wynika, że mamy frekwencję w granicach 98 procent – szepnęła Hermiona.  
\- Macie tyle nieobecności, że jestem tym faktem niemalże przerażona – kontynuowała Frau Dementor. – A dodatkowo cały czas spóźniacie się na zajęcia. Wiecie przecież, że dziesięć spóźnień obniża wam ocenę z zachowania do nieodpowiedniej…  
Nauczycielka kontynuowała. Klasa nie wydawała się zainteresowana.  
Severus uzupełniał dziennik, od czasu do czasu rzucając złowrogie spojrzenia w kierunku zgromadzonej młodzieży, która tym faktem zdawała się nie interesować.  
Crabe strzelał z procy wybuchowymi kulkami. Trzy razy udało mu się trafić Granger, dwa Lavender. Potter pozostał nietrafiony. Miszczunio miał nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy nie będzie trwał dłużej niż standardowe trzy minuty.  
Po chwili Severus uśmiechnął się, nie podnosząc głowy znad dziennika – głośne obelgi miotane przez Harry’ego były zapewne efektem trafienia w sam środek czoła.  
Nauczycielka najwyraźniej nie przejmowała się tym, co robili uczniowie – dalej prowadziła swój wywód.  
\- Potter, Gryffindor traci przez ciebie dziesięć punktów – oznajmił spokojnie Snape. – Następnym razem będzie dwadzieścia – ostrzegł, podliczając usprawiedliwione godziny nieobecności.  
\- Ale panie profesorze… - zaczął Harry, lecz jak zwykle jego protesty trafiły na niezwykle niepodatny grunt.  
\- Słuchaj wychowawczyni, Potter, i postaraj się nie pyskować w miarę możliwości, bo będę zmuszony dać ci szlaban.  
Malfoy zabrał Crabe’owi procę i bardzo celnie trafił Mirtle między łopatki.  
\- Ała! Chcesz w zęby, Malfoy?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, o co ci chodzi.  
Proca znajdowała się w rękach Crabe’a, a Draco wydawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty obserwacją lewitującego tuż przed nim kałamarza.  
\- Byłbym wdzięczny, Mirtle, gdyby tego typu propozycje miały miejsce na przerwie. Gryffindor traci kolejne dziesięć punktów. – Snape wpisał brakujący temat tuż obok wykaligrafowanego słowa „Matematyka”.  
Jakiś cień niespodziewanie wkradł się na stronicę dziennika.  
\- Słucham, Search.  
\- Mam zwolnienie z zajęć praktycznych. – Sam wskazała na leżącą na blacie kartkę. Za długie rękawy uniemożliwiły zidentyfikowanie fragmentu, który owego wskazania dokonał.  
Severus wziął do ręki zwolnienie – było napisane niemal całkowicie nieczytelnie, co świadczyło o niezaprzeczalnym udziale w jego redakcji przedstawiciela profesji medycznej.  
\- A powód?  
\- To chyba niekonieczne.  
\- Jestem chyba innego zdania. – Rozejrzał się po sali. – A gdzie Black?  
\- Nie sądzę, bym musiała odpowiadać i na to pytanie. – Mierzeja wyprostowała się.  
\- Zabiję! – Dał się słyszeć głos Harry’ego. – Giń!  
\- Zamrożenie! – Draco uchylił się przed potterowskim zaklęciem i zadał własne.  
Dementorka niezrażona zachowaniem młodzieży kontynuowała.  
\- Gryffindor traci obiecane dwadzieścia punktów, Potter. W tej chwili do mojego gabinetu. – Oddał dziennik Dementorce. – Search, ty i twoje zwolnienie także.

***

Droga do gabinetu jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela jeszcze nigdy nie wydawała się Potterowi tak długa. Być może jedną z przyczyn było milczenie – Snape chyba starał się powstrzymywać przed nawrzeszczeniem na któregokolwiek z nich na korytarzu.  
Ślizgonka wyglądała, jakby była chora albo przynajmniej jakby oberwała bardzo jadowitym zaklęciem.  
Snape otworzył drzwi do pracowni eliksirów, a następnie te do gabinetu.  
\- Zapraszam – powiedział.  
Potter miał wrażenie, że tak musi brzmieć głos kata tuż przed egzekucją.

***

Tymczasem o godzinie 8.00 Jakub przerwał wywody Dementorki i rozpoczął opowiadanie o pewnych niezwykle istotnych elementach wyposażenia egzorcysty, czy też w razie potrzeby nekromanty. Klasa była zachwycona – szczególnie nieznanymi dotąd zastosowaniami własnoręcznie pędzonego bimbru. W oczach Dementorki pojawiła się panika, gdy Jakub wyjaśniał, jak prawidłowo oddzielić głowę wampira od reszty jego „plugawego ciała” przy pomocy zwykłego szpadla.

***

\- Siadać.  
Potter zauważył, że Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami, ale ostatecznie usiadła na jednym z podejrzanie wyglądających foteli, więc Potter też usiadł. W gabinecie było zimno, a wyraźnie wyczuwalna wilgoć dodatkowo potęgowała owo wrażenie.  
\- Potter, doskonale rozumiem, że twoja nienawiść do Ślizgonów, a szczególnie do mnie i do Malfoya jest wręcz niezmierzona, ale mógłbyś się postarać nie używać zaklęć uśmiercających na lekcji. – Snape stanął na Harrym. – Jestem w stanie zrozumieć klątwy i uroki, ale po lekcjach, a nie w ich trakcie. A teraz powinieneś się spotkać z wychowawczynią Gryffindoru.  
Harry był nieco zaskoczony, więc nie zdążył opuścić pomieszczenia w ciągu tych trzech standardowych sekund.  
\- Nie pozwól mi się zatrzymywać, Potter – poradził mu Snape. – I zamknij za sobą drzwi.  
Nie trzeba chyba zauważać, że Harry oczekiwał trzymiesięcznego szlabanu, więc, nie otrzymawszy go, był nieco zdziwiony. Pospiesznie wyszedł, nie zapominając o zamknięciu drzwi.  
\- Czy masz zamiar zachowywać się tak do końca roku szkolnego? – Severus usiadł na miejscu zajmowanym poprzednio przez Pottera. – Nie rozumiem, o co właściwie ci chodzi. Zachowujesz się jak rozkapry…  
\- Po prostu nie muszę odpowiadać na tego typu pytania – przerwała mu Mierzeja. – Może pan wpisać mi uwagę i obniżyć ocenę z zachowania. Nie interesuje mnie to. – Wstała i podeszła do drzwi.  
\- Czy gdzieś się wybierasz, Search? – Snape machnął wyciągniętą z kieszeni różdżką.  
Sam szarpnęła klamkę – drzwi nawet nie drgnęły.  
\- Mógłby pan tego nie robić – zauważyła.  
\- A ty, Search, mogłabyś zachowywać się mniej impulsywnie. – Poczuł, że prawa ręka mu drętwieje.  
Sam powoli nacisnęła klamkę i drzwi ustąpiły. Niespiesznie ruszyła między ławkami w kierunku wyjścia. Kolejne zaklęcie spotkała w połowie drogi do drzwi – zimna, magiczna szyba uniemożliwiała przejście.  
Oparła o nią ręce.  
\- Chcę wyjść – szepnęła.  
Nie zauważyła, że wstążka białego materiału obluzowała się, a teraz zwisała swobodnie doskonale widoczna dla czujnych oczu obserwatora. Nie słyszała też kroków, które powinny być doskonale słyszalne.  
\- Pokaż. – Wziął jej rękę i podwinął rękaw.  
Mierzeja dyplomatycznie milczała.  
\- Mogłaś powiedzieć. – Przymocował niezdyscyplinowany fragment opatrunku we właściwym miejscu, po czym usunął z sali blokującą przejście magiczną szybę.  
\- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby dodatkowe osoby nie wtrącały się w moje życie. – Sam delikatnie acz stanowczo zasugerowała, by Severus w końcu puścił jej rękę. – Jest wystarczająco skomplikowane. – Po czym wymaszerowała z sali.  
Snape popatrzył na swoje ręce – tysiące igieł boleśnie wbijały się w dłonie. Popatrzył dokładniej.  
\- Jestem idiotą – orzekł.  
Czerwony wzorek na skórze mówił wszystko.

***

\- Dziękujemy panu – powiedziała nieco chwiejnie Dementorka.  
Klasa entuzjastycznie zaczęła klaskać.

***

Leośka siedziała samotnie w gabinecie pielęgniarki i starała się uczyć. Wiedza miała jednak tego dnia całkowicie inne plany.  
Nagle wrota się otwarły i grupa bliżej niezidentyfikowanych osób wtargnęła do środka, na leżance umieściła jedną nieprzytomną personę i wśród typowego gwaru rozmów opuściła pomieszczenie, nie udzielając jakichkolwiek wyjaśnień.  
\- Co znowu? – mruknęła Leo, niechętnie wstając i podchodząc do wyraźnie zemdlonej pacjentki. – No nie… - jęknęła całkiem głośno. – Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka?  
Na leżance znajdowała się Mew.

***

Ludzie mają różne problemy podczas pierwszej przerwy. Niejednokrotnie jest to tylko zbyt długa kolejka do szkolnego sklepiku czy też niespodzianka w przygotowanym przez rodzicielkę śniadaniu. Problem Malfoya miał metr siedemdziesiąt wzrostu, blond włosy, niebieskie oczy i w dużym uproszczeniu nazywał się Sam Search. Najważniejszy był jednak dla Draco nie sam fakt istnienia danego dziewczęcego problemu, ale brak jego obecności w danym miejscu i czasie.  
Gdzie ona jest? – zastanawiał się, stojąc nieopodal pokoju nauczycielskiego, uważnie obserwując chaotycznie przemieszczający się tłum i starając się nie upuścić jej plecaka. W oddali Crabe i Goyle właśnie tłumaczyli jakiemuś Krukonowi, że nie ma prawa do własnego śniadania. Jako argumenty używali własnych pięści.

***

Dzwonek kończący czas błogiej beztroski oznajmił nadejście apokalipsy w postaci fizyki i samej profesorki również.  
\- Czy ona zawsze musi mieć na sobie coś różowego? – spytała Bu konspiracyjnym szeptem, zanim weszli do sali.  
\- Nie wiem. – Chomik wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- A gdzie Mierzeja? – zainteresowała się Mirtle, rozglądając się po korytarzu w poszukiwaniu Sam.  
\- Profesor Snape chyba nie rozmawia z nią tak długo – wyraziła swą nadzieję Elmira Oda.

***

\- I nie mów do mnie „pani” – poprosiła Leo.  
\- To jak mam mówić? – spytała półprzytomnie Mew.  
\- Wszystko wyjaśnia ta plakietka. – Wskazała na czerwono-biały prostokąt przypięty do fartucha.  
W drzwiach ktoś stał.  
\- Nie ma pani Pomfrey? – spytała Sam, rozglądając się nerwowo.  
\- Składa jakiegoś połamańca na sali gimnastycznej – wyjaśniła Leokadia. – Coś się stało?  
\- Mam mały problem. – Mierzeja weszła niepewnie do środka i podwinęła prawy rękaw.  
Leo zamrugała.  
\- Coś ty robiła?  
\- Chyba lepiej nie będę tłumaczyć.  
\- Siadaj. – Wskazała najbliższe krzesło. – I zapisz mi, co dokładnie wczoraj dostałaś.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Masz to na samym wierzchu umysłu, zaraz obok żądania czegoś przeciwbólowego oraz pytania „Czy to przypadkiem nie była klątwa złożona?” – wyjaśniła Stęporek, podsuwając Sam kartkę i długopis. – Mam nadzieję, że potrafisz pisać lewą ręką, bo prawa całkowicie nie nadaje się do użytku. – Odpięła metalową klamerkę i zaczęła zdejmować zakrwawiony opatrunek. – Pisz szybciej – ponagliła Mierzeję.  
Na kartce pojawiały się nieco chwiejne wzory chemiczne i opisy zaklęć.  
\- Hm… - Leo przyjrzała się notatkom. – To wszystko było w jednej kroplówce?  
Mierzeja przytaknęła.  
\- Mogę ci zaaplikować to zaklęcie. – Wskazała na ostatnią linijkę.  
\- Nie chcę być nieprzytomna podczas zajęć, a po tym jestem… au… jak naćpana.  
\- Sorry… to może tak najpierw jakieś proste zaklęcie, żeby to w końcu przestało krwawić, a o resztę będziemy się martwić później – zaproponowała Leokadia.  
\- Mogę…? – zaczęła Mew, ale nie było jej dane dokończyć.  
\- Nie. Ani się waż ruszyć.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to podziała. – Sam starała się skupić. – Mogłabyś użyć czegoś podobnego do…  
Długopis nabazgrał jeden krótki wyraz.  
\- To byłoby zgodne z tą teorią odwrotności… - Leo starała się przypomnieć sobie niedawno przyswojone informacje o tego typu przypadkach. – Możemy spróbować. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę.  
Mew wolałaby nie słyszeć słów tego zaklęcia.

***

Fizyka dłużyła się niemiłosiernie. Profesorka dyktowała cały czas – nie robiąc nawet przerw na oddech.

***

\- Udało się – orzekła Leośka. Sama nieco niedowierzała efektowi zaklęcia. – Teraz przygotuję coś przeciwbólowego… - Postawiła na biurku wysoką szklankę i rozpoczęła poszukiwania niezbędnych produktów.  
\- Czy mi się wydawało, czy właśnie rzuciłaś na moją uczennicę dość groźną klątwę? – W drzwiach stał Snape, a jego twarz mogłaby przypominać chmurę gradową, gdyby nie fakt, że wyglądała groźniej.  
\- Utrzyma się trzy do pięciu godzin. – Leo przetrząsała szafkę w poszukiwaniu jednego z niezbędnych składników mikstury. – Szkoda, że nie mam Eliksiru Brilońskiego, ale to przecież tylko szkolna apteczka…  
Snape wyciągnął z kieszeni zakorkowaną fiolkę z przezroczystego szkła i położył ją na blacie obok wystawionych przez Leokadię różnobarwnych butelek. Bladoniebieska ciecz wewnątrz zabulgotała.  
\- Och! Super, że pan to przyniósł, profesorze Snape. – Stęporek nie zadała sobie trudu, by zastanowić się, skąd Severus wiedział, co było jej najbardziej potrzebne, natomiast Mierzeja utkwiła w nim pytające spojrzenie.  
\- Miałaś to na samym wierzchu umysłu – wyjaśnił Snape obojętnym tonem.  
\- Nie sądzę. – Sam na próbę poruszyła palcami prawej ręki. – Nie przypominam sobie…  
Severus poczuł dodatkowe zestawy niewidzialnych igieł wbijających się w jego dłoń.  
\- Przestań – zasugerował ostrzegawczo. – Nawet teraz można dokładnie odczytać, o czym myślisz, Search. Ten durny eliksir chodził ci po głowie od samego rana.  
\- Nie przejmujcie się mną. – Leo dyplomatycznie odsunęła się trochę, zabierając co wartościowsze preparaty ze sobą. – I nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. – Wlała przygotowaną wodę do szklanki, a następnie połowę zawartości przyniesionej przez Miszczunia fiolki.  
\- Zupełnie, jakbyś nie uaktywniła tych swoich zaklęć ochronnych – kontynuował Snape. – A skąd wiem? Jak widzisz, Search, nawet to pytanie bez problemu wyłuskałem spomiędzy twoich zwojów mózgowych.  
\- Masz. – Leo wręczyła Mierzei szklankę wraz ze słomką. Starała się nie zwracać uwagi na oba spojrzenia – mogące człowieka bez żadnych wstępnych pytań zamordować, poćwiartować i rozwiesić w ramach dekoracji na najbliższym przystanku autobusowym.  
\- Radziłabym panu przestać grzebać tam, gdzie pan nie powinien. – Głos Sam był spokojny i pozbawiony wszelkich emocji.  
Leokadia, nie zważając na zagrożenie, zaczęła bandażować rękę Mierzei. Szło jej całkiem sprawnie.  
\- To może wyjaśnisz, czemu reprezentujesz dzisiaj poziom nieco gorszy od Neville’a?  
\- Może to skutek działania jakiejś klątwy – zasugerowała Leo, przypinając koniec bandaża do reszty opatrunku. – Albo ktoś ją blokuje, albo oba te powody na raz… A ty pij szybciej ten eliksir!  
\- Ależ obrzydliwy. – Sam skrzywiła się po dekapitacji połowy napoju.  
\- Trzeba było zażyczyć sobie lemoniady – rzucił Snape. – Na pewno byłaby smaczniejsza, Search, nie jestem tylko pewny, czy by ci pomogła.  
\- Ach… więc jestem niezmiernie wdzięczna – Mierzeja postawiła na pół opróżnioną szklankę na podłodze i wstała – że raczył mi pan pomóc. Co mogłabym zrobić, by spłacić ten wielki dług, jaki mam względem pana? Może ma pan jakieś specjalne życzenia? Przynieść panu kieł jednorożca, czy może smoczy ogon albo wyprawioną skórę wilkołaka? Może powinnam paść na kolana i bić pokłony, by przestał się pan mnie czepiać?  
\- Jak zwykle przesadzasz, Search, i uprawiasz nadinterpretację. – Severus nie wydawał się poruszony przemową.  
\- Proszę o wybaczenie… - Dygnęła, ale słowa zabrzmiały nadzwyczaj nieszczerze.  
\- Oni tak zawsze? – spytała szeptem Leo.  
\- Od początku roku szkolnego raczej tak. – Mew ściszyła głos.  
\- Lepiej wypij tę miksturę – poradził Severus. – Za mała dawka nie da pozytywnych rezultatów.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że da negatywne – odparowała Mierzeja.  
\- Chyba wiesz, że w stanie rozcieńczonym bardzo szybko się utlenia…  
\- Trzydzieści minut, to nie aż tak szybko. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami, jakby cała sytuacja jej nie dotyczyła.  
\- Search!  
\- Może rzeczywiście lepsza byłaby lemoniada… - Mierzeja usiadła i zaczęła zastanawiać się na głos.  
\- Przestaniesz się wygłupiać, czy wolisz iść do dyrektora?!?! – Snape czuł, jak prawa ręka zaczyna mu cierpnąć.  
\- Mógłby pan nie krzyczeć.  
\- A ty mogłabyś być bardziej odpowiedzialna, Search, choćby względem własnej osoby. – Bez żadnego problemu zajrzał pomiędzy myśli Sam, jak również bez ostrzeżenia i upoważnienia na piśmie. Były splątane, przyćmione bólem i raczej niewyraźne. Jedna wyróżniała się zadziwiającą jaskrawością barw. – Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, gdzie jest w tej chwili Syriusz Black?  
\- Nie muszę odpowiadać na to pytanie! Nie dość, że wchodzi pan bez pytania do mojego życia, to grzebie pan w moich myślach!  
\- Co zrobiłaś z tym nędznym kundlem?! – W jego głosie zadźwięczała groźba.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru o tym mówić!  
\- Search!!!  
\- No dobrze, Severusie. – W drzwiach stała Poppy. – Rozumiem, nie lubicie się i jest to wyłącznie wasza sprawa, ale niestety nie mogę pozwolić ci na traktowanie w ten sposób moich pacjentów. Sam, przestań się wygłupiać, wypij ten eliksir i profilaktycznie się połóż. A ciebie, kochanieńki, Dumbledore prosi na słówko.

***

\- Ręka mi odpada – zauważyła Jaella, gdy grupa opuszczała pracownię fizyczną.  
\- Ona nam podyktowała powtórzenie dwóch działów z zeszłego roku – zauważyła Chomik, przecierając ślepka. – I zapowiedziała doświadczenia na następnej lekcji.  
\- Dlaczego???? – spytała Mirtle, wznosząc ręce i oczęta w kierunku sufitu, który pozostał niewzruszony i nie udzielił oczekiwanej odpowiedzi.  
\- Dobrze, że to nie klasówka – zauważył Potter.  
\- Sprawdziany są najnormalniejszym fragmentem edukacji, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o fizykę. – Bu wgryzła się w swoją kanapkę. – Przynajmniej można je poprawiać standardową n-ilość razy. A gdzie ta Mierzeja? – Rozejrzała się. – Chyba nie rozmawia tak długo ze Snape’em, prawda? Przecież Harry był na fizyce.  
\- Nie zaprzeczam. – Potter masował prawy nadgarstek. – Ale wolałbym rozmowę ze Snape’em.  
Grupa Gryfonów zaczęła schodzić na parter.  
\- Przynajmniej nie musiałbym pisać.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, Potter, że tak lubisz nasze konwersacje, ale po tobie można się wszystkiego spodziewać… Przynajmniej tak utrzymuje pan Filch.  
Nie tylko głowa Harry’ego obróciła się, ciągnąc za sobą resztę ciała. Dwa stopnie powyżej nich stał Miszczunio.  
\- Wpadłem – szepnął Potter.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów.  
\- Tylko dziesięć? – spytała szeptem Mirtle.  
\- A panna Mirtle ma szlaban do odwołania.

***

Istniały zajęcia, których uczniowie chcieliby unikać za wszelką cenę – nawet szlabanu z Miszczuniem. Do owych zajęć niezaprzeczalnie zaliczała się historia z profesorem Bąkiem. Sam fakt istnienia zajęć natury historycznej prowadzonych przez kogoś żywego i niewspominającego cały czas o rebeliach goblinów początkowo napawał wszystkich entuzjazmem. Entuzjazm ma jednak to do siebie, że z czasem zanika. Gryfoni mieli nadzieję, że owy stan radosnego uniesienia potrwa nieco dłużej niż dwie godziny lekcyjne – nadzieja ma jednak to do siebie, że nie działa jak spełniająca życzenia złota rybka i dlatego grupa uczniów zaczynała z sentymentem wspominać hogwarckiego nauczyciela.  
Głównym problemem profesora Bąka była jego skłonność do nagłych, niespodziewanych, a co za tym idzie zaskakujących zmian w toku myślowym. Potrafił, mówiąc o historii Polski, trzy razy zmienić głównego bohatera wydarzeń, wtrącić mało zabawną anegdotkę o blondynce w tramwaju, opisać sytuację na arenie międzynarodowej z punktu widzenia dwóch z trzech stron nią zainteresowanych, zadać klasie kilka niezwiązanych z tematem pytań, wypić kawę, opisać problemy z klasą Ic, a na koniec zaprezentować wrażenia własnej matki z przeżyć wojennych i wytypować największego podrywacza w klasie.  
Wytypowany podrywacz był nieco zdezorientowany – główną przyczyną owego zdezorientowania był fakt, iż Bąk wskazał Neville’a.  
\- On?! – prychnął Draco, niedowierzając słowom ciała profesorskiego.  
Crabe i Goyle zarechotali.  
\- Ślizgoni… - jęknęła Chomik, starając się mimo trudności mnożonych przez nauczyciela zrobić jakieś sensowne notatki.  
\- Gdzie Mierzeja? – spytała Jaella.  
\- Czyż jestem stróżem Mierzei waszej? – odpowiedział pytaniem na pytanie Piecek.  
\- Nie mam fioletowego pojęcia. – Mirtle obróciła się, by widzieć resztę klasy. – Może znowu miała jakieś zwolnienie i nam o nim nie powiedziała.  
\- Więc co mi powiecie o sukniach z rogówką? – spytał niespodziewanie Bąk.  
Klasa milczała – było to jedno z dziwnych pytań; poprzednie dotyczyło gęsi.  
Pukanie i wtargnięcie do sali Sam spowodowało, że profesor znalazł ofiarę.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
\- Co mi powiesz o sukniach z rogówką?  
\- Są piekielnie niewygodne i nigdy nie wiem, jakie powinno się do nich dobierać pantofle – odparła szczerze Mierzeja.  
\- Bardzo interesujące, a może coś więcej?  
\- Na pewno nie chciałabym nosić czegoś takiego. Żeby to zdjąć czy założyć potrzebna była przynajmniej jedna osoba do pomocy. I do tego te wszystkie halki…  
\- Siadaj. – Bąk zrezygnował. Była to jak najbardziej odpowiedź na temat. Postanowił następnym razem lepiej precyzować pytania.  
\- Coś mnie ominęło? – spytała Sam.  
\- Mówił o Mieszku Starym, vademecum z historii i gęsiach. – Jaella przejrzała swe notatki upstrzone rysunkami słoni i scen mordu.  
\- Ale nie śpiewał, prawda?  
\- Mało brakowało. – Mirtle ziewnęła. – Wiesz, że mam szlaban?  
\- Z kim? – zainteresowała się Sam, rozglądając się w poszukiwaniu własnego wyposażenia szkolnego w postaci plecaka.  
\- Nie wiem. Chyba ze Snape’em. Bezterminowo.  
Plecak przylewitował na bezpiecznej wysokości dwóch centymetrów. Niedoświadczeni obserwatorzy powiedzieliby zapewne, że został rzucony niczym kula do kręgli. Dwa rzędy dalej Malfoy wydawał się uśmiechać, chowając do kieszeni różdżkę.

***

Dumbledore usiłował znaleźć bliżej niezidentyfikowane dokumenty pośród bałaganu panującego na biurku. Gdy Severus wszedł do pomieszczenia, pokaźny stos papierów zachwiał się i spłynął na podłogę.  
\- O co chodzi, Albusie? – Snape dokładnie przyjrzał się nieładowi panującemu w gabinecie dyrektorskim – w różnym stopniu zapisane kartki papieru znajdowały się niemal wszędzie, nawet na fotelach i krzesłach dla interesantów.  
\- Mam tu coś dla ciebie. – Albus rozpoczął przeglądanie wierzchnich warstw papierzysk i po chwili wyciągnął jednostronicowy wydruk, po czym podał go Snape’owi, powodując zsunięcie się kolejnej niewielkiej lawiny makulatury. – Pomyślałem, że cię to zainteresuje. Dziś nie masz chyba już więcej zastępstw… hm… pani Jadziu?  
\- Tak? – Drzwi otworzyła sekretarka.  
\- Profesor Snape ma jeszcze jakieś zastępstwa?  
\- Chyba nie… IIf ma matematykę z profesor Trelawney… nie… nie sądzę.  
\- To jest oczywiście tylko prośba – dodał Dumbledore. – Jeśli cię to nie interesuje, to zawiadomię Redgrave’a… ale pomyślałem, że najpierw lepiej zapytać ciebie… przecież to…  
\- Dobrze – warknął Snape. – Ale tylko dziś.

***

Biologia nie była tym, co uczniowie lubią najbardziej – była natomiast ulubionym przedmiotem Chomika, która prawie na każdy temat z tej dziedziny potrafiła przeprowadzić dziesięciominutowy wykład. Profesorka postanowiła zanudzić wszystkich na pierwszej lekcji, dyktując plan pracy rocznej i opowiadając o chorobach genetycznych wśród swoich znajomych.

***

Mew miała nadzieję, że dzisiejszy limit przepowiedni został wyczerpany i nie dostanie żadnej dotacji. Obecnie siedziała na leżance i starała się skupić na odrabianiu pracy domowej z języka polskiego.  
Wypracowanie nie jest złą formą kształcenia młodych umysłów – tak uważała polonistka nazywana przez uczniów „panią F”. Uczniowie byli jednak innego zdania, a wszelkiego rodzaju rozbieżności dotyczyły tematów prac i częstotliwości ich zadawania. Do zdecydowanie najnieulubieńszych form należała rozprawka.  
Mew zajrzała do zeszytu – miała napisać ich trzy, z czego przynajmniej jeden temat pozostawał zagadką ze względu na jego zawiłość. Poza tym powinna przy każdym wypracowaniu czy innej pracy domowej namalować ładny, zielony prostokącik nazywany przez panią profesor „kwadracikiem” i nadać mu numerek.  
Za biurkiem siedziała Leo – pani Pomfrey poszła na kawę – i zajmowała się obserwacją jedynego dostępnego żywego obiektu oraz robieniem notatek, spoglądaniem na zegarek i porównywaniem jego wskazań z zawieszoną na drzwiach kartką prezentującą aktualny plan zajęć do wykonania. Między piątą a szóstą godziną lekcyjną umiejscowił się jadowicie zielony napis „Sam. Eliksir. Doprowadzić choćby siłą”.  
\- No tak – mruknęła Leokadia. – Łatwo napisać. Szczególnie, że samemu się tego nie będzie robić.

***

\- Mamy zastępstwo z Trelawney – powiedziała Chomik, podejrzliwie przyglądając się tablicy ogłoszeń nieopodal dyżurnego. – Wydawało mi się, że rano ta kartka wyglądała inaczej.  
\- I że widniało na niej nazwisko Miszcza Eliksirów – dodała Bu.  
\- Nie wzięłam podręcznika! – przeraziła się Hermiona.  
\- I tak znasz go na pamięć. – Ron zaprzestał na chwilę miernych w skutkach prób rozwiązania jednej z krzyżówek panoramicznych, które to pożyczył od Mirtle. – I podobno nie masz wewnętrznego oka. Miałaś się nie pokazywać na tych lekcjach… Wydawało mi się, że zrezygnowałaś.  
\- Jakbym nie przyszła, to miałabym nieobecność, a poza tym mogę spokojnie odrobić lekcje, gdy wy staracie się wprowadzić kogoś w stan transu – wyjaśniła Granger.

***

Leo zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. Panna Mew przeszła do pozycji horyzontalnej, ale nie to było najgorsze – najgorszy był głos całkowicie niepodobny do mezzosopranu Ślizgonki. Można powiedzieć, że był to dudniący głos zza grobu. Nic więc dziwnego, że spodziewająca się standardowej formułki („Ciemność… widzę ciemność”) Leokadia rozlała swą kawę, dekapitując część kart zdrowia uczniów i własnych notatek, usłyszawszy diaboliczny chichot.  
\- Już niedługo. Już naprawdę niedługo. To nic, że nie wiem, ile trwa przebudzenie. Kilka dni, miesięcy czy lat nic nie zmieni. Ostatecznie zrobisz to, co ja chcę, i nic ani nikt mi nie przeszkodzi.  
Wywód zakończył się równie niespodziewanie, jak się rozpoczął.  
Leo zamrugała.  
\- Cukrzone przepowiednie! – stwierdziła i zabrała się do ratowania dokumentów.

***

\- Dziś będziemy kontynuować. – Trelawney nie wyglądała na kogoś, kogo łatwo zbić z wcześniej obranego toku myślowego, szczególnie gdy ów zakładał dręczenie uczniów. – Dobierzcie się w pary.  
Klasa dobrała się należycie. Bu starała się wmówić Chomikowi, że ta jest senna, Ron dręczył Hermionę, Harry Neville’a, Crabe Goyle’a, Piecek Deagola, a Draco miał spore problemy z Ingrid. Telpeloth patrzył podejrzliwie na Pansy Parkinson.  
Mirtle siedziała naprzeciw Sam – techniki opracowane przez autora podręcznika do wróżbiarstwa były najwyraźniej nieskuteczne, więc Andy postanowiła wypróbować inną metodę.  
\- Patrz uważnie na moją lewą rękę… - Na jej palcach zaświeciły się małe, oktarynowe iskry. – Nie odrywaj od niej wzroku. – Zakreśliła palcami dwa okręgi i złączyła odpowiednie elementy własnej dłoni celem uzyskania formy, jaką ma ręka dyrygenta wyciszającego chór na ostatnim dźwięku utworu.  
Powieki Sam opadły powoli.  
\- Udało się? – zdumiała się Mirtle.  
Złote nitki wystrzeliły z palców Mierzei skrytych w za długich rękawach i uformowały nieco niewyraźny obraz okręgu podzielonego na sześć części. Mirtle zauważyła, że jej prawa ręka bez jej wiedzy i zgody podąża w kierunku efektu transu Sam, ale nic w tej sprawie nie mogła zrobić – kończyna wydawała się mieć własne życie i plany na najbliższą przyszłość.  
Złota pajęczyna smakowała miodem.  
Miodem? – pomyślała Andy. – Jak dotyk cząstek thaumicznych może czymś smakować?  
Tuz koło jej lewego ucha ktoś dwa razy klasnął, wyrywając Mirtle z zamyślenia, Sam z transu.  
\- To prowadzi do katastrofy – powiedział Telpeloth, nie adresując owych słów. – Nie pytajcie, skąd wiem.  
Klasa nie wydawała się zainteresowana całą sytuacją. Tylko porzucona Parkinson patrzyła na Telpelotha z wyrzutem.

***

To był pomysł któregoś z poprzednich ministrów – Leo nie miała pewności którego, ale to dzięki jego ustawie w tej chwili była wściekła.  
Ustawa owa zakładała wdrożenie studenta medycyny w zawiłości biurokracji oraz zapewnienie mu maksymalnej ilości atrakcji w postaci licznych rozwydrzonych dzieciaków, które trzeba ratować.  
Wziąwszy pod uwagę fakt, że student medycyny miał przepełniony plan zajęć, postanowiono zastosować inną metodę nauczania, mającą na celu wtłoczenie w ciągu minimalnej ilości czasu ponadstandardową objętość niezbędnych informacji oraz rozwijanie umiejętności praktycznych. Metoda pozostawała nienazwana, ale od siedmiu lat bardzo dobrze się sprawdzała – tak twierdziło Ministerstwo. Leo była zdania, że ma to na celu zmniejszenie liczby wykwalifikowanych uzdrowicieli.  
Podobno miała pomagać w zrozumieniu pacjentów i ich potrzeb oraz rozwijać jakieś wewnętrzne, zdecydowanie pozytywne cechy. Leokadia nie dostrzegała w sobie zmian na lepsze, a tym bardziej pojawienia się pozytywnych cech – z każdym dniem była coraz bardziej poirytowana i miała ochotę warczeć na te wredne łamagi, które trafiały do gabinetu.  
\- Ja nie jestem Lidką. – Postanowiła się zmobilizować. – Ja NIE ZREZYGNUJĘ, choćby się waliło, paliło i wybuchało!

***

\- Dlaczego to zawsze trafia na mnie?!?!?!?! – Sam wzniosła oczy w kierunku upstrzonego malunkami nieznanego pochodzenia sufitu.  
\- Co to właściwie było? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Znowu… - Mierzeja wyciągnęła z plecaka plik kartek i zaczęła coś notować. – I co ja mam zrobić z górą zwłok? Góry zwłok to góry zwłok. Ale jak mam to zinterpretować?  
\- O czym ty mówisz? – Andy popatrzyła dziwnie na Sam.

***

Teodor otworzył oczy i ujrzał niezaprzeczalnie zdezelowany sufit – farba odpadała płatami.  
Usiadł.  
Pomieszczenie było ciasne, zagracone elektronicznymi migającymi cosiami, a przede wszystkim zimne.  
Ponadto znajdował się na jakimś stole, podłączony, jak udało mu się ustalić, do owych urządzeń ograniczających do minimum dostępną przestrzeń życiową.  
\- Co ja tu robię? – zapytał głośno sam siebie, co wykorzystały wspomnienia dnia wczorajszego, by pokazać, na co je stać.  
\- Och! Proszę się nie ruszać! – Do pomieszczenia wpadło dziewczę obładowane notatkami. – Czy udzieli mi pan odpowiedzi na kilka pytań?

***

\- Mówię o górze zwłok – wyjaśniła Mierzeja. – A raczej o kilku takowych górach. Nie będę ich opisywać, bo to nie jest zbyt przyjemny widok.  
\- Ale ty mi tu jakiś dziwny symbol namalowałaś!  
\- Symbol? Jaki symbol?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Chyba okultystyczny, bo…  
\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć – Sam spojrzała na Andy niezwykle wręcz podejrzliwie – że gdy moje wewnętrze obserwowało nieciekawe widoki, to zewnętrze robiło coś bez mojej wiedzy i zgody?  
\- Chyba tak.  
Marsz pogrzebowy radośnie wypłynął z plecaka Sam, więc Mierzeja niechętnie wyciągnęła telefon na światło dzienne.  
\- No tak – mruknęła. – Trzeba było mi o tym powiedzieć jeszcze później…

***

Dostanie się do pracowni D1, gdzie Sybilla miała obecnie zastępstwo z IIf, nie stanowiło dla Severusa większego problemu. Mniejszym problemem była pani Ala w wieku nieokreślonym, wyglądzie groźnym, a spojrzeniu morderczym, która to patrzyła na Snape’a w Ten Charakterystyczny Sposób, gdy przeszedł po świeżo umytej podłodze. Severus nie zamierzał przejmować się woźną, choć zaczęła ona, używając bardzo obrazowych opisów, przepowiadać losy Miszczunia, gdy zobaczy, że chodzi on po przed chwilą wypolerowanej powierzchni.  
Pozostałą część korytarza przemierzył bez towarzystwa kogokolwiek; skręcił w prawo i zszedł czternaście stopni w dół, otworzył pierwsze drzwi, w drugie zapukał. Nie czekał na standardowe „proszę”, otworzył wrota i rozejrzał się.  
\- Co cię do mnie sprowadza, Severusie? – spytała Trelawney swym charakterystycznym tonem.  
Severus nie udzielił odpowiedzi ze względu na „przepraszam”, jakim uraczyło go dziewczę z plakietką „Gospodarz Szkoły”, by przepchnąć się i obwieścić:  
\- Samantha Search proszona do gabinetu pielęgniarki. – Po czym dyżurna oddaliła się pospiesznie.  
\- Co cię sprowadza, Severusie? – powtórzyła Trelawney. – Masz jakiś problem, który…  
\- Mój problem właśnie wychodzi. – Snape utkwił spojrzenie w Mierzei. – Pospiesz się, Search.

***

\- Czyli nie sprawdziliście informacji.  
\- Dotychczas były prawdziwe.  
\- Czy ty rozumiesz, że ona może nas oskarżyć o napaść? Że uszkodziliśmy jej ochroniarza i Ministerstwo cię teraz szuka? Że nie możemy dobudzić Alego? Wszystko dlatego, że nie sprawdziłeś informacji przed rozpoczęciem działań. Wszyscy mogliście to przypłacić życiem… Na szczęście skończyło się prawie bezkrwawo…  
\- Ale skąd ona miała…?  
\- Och… przecież sam musisz się już domyślać. Pod tymi twoimi dredami wbrew pozorom kryje się całkiem dobrze pracujący mózg. Tak… to najprawdopodobniej prawnuczka Viktorii… Trochę mnie dziwi, że nie zajmuje się eksterminacją potworów…  
\- Wyglądała jak…  
\- Jej prababka też tak wyglądała. Te niebieskie oczy… - Głos stał się z lekka rozmarzony. – Jasna cera, powalający uśmiech i wampirza szybkość ruchów. Tak… Dzięki tym cechom udało się jej schwytać lub uśmiercić wielu krwiopijców. Sama mogła wręcz uchodzić za wampira… Starszy Klan nie podejrzewał, że we własnych szeregach miał Łowczynię… Brak podejrzeń to duży błąd, szczególnie gdy ma się jakieś brudy do ukrycia… Ktoś nas zmylił. – Głos stracił swe rozmarzone brzmienie. – Ktoś zrobił to specjalnie, tylko kto…  
\- Adam Potocki?  
\- Być może; ma do niej urazę za tą rękę, która nie może mu się zregenerować, bo jednocześnie istnieje i nie istnieje… Ale on sam jest za głupi, by się nami posłużyć… Więc kto?  
\- Klara?  
\- Była tu… owszem, ale przywiozła tylko wystawiony przez Mikołaja nakaz zaprzestania wszelkich działań przeciwko naszej Małej Pogromczyni. To powinno gwarantować nietykalność ze strony wampirów.  
\- Klara jest sprytna.  
\- Ale po co miałaby to robić…? Chyba że chce się zemścić za tą bliznę na szyi po srebrnym ostrzu… Za pamiątkę zostawioną przez Viktorię… To chyba jest dostateczny powód, prawda?  
\- Zraniona duma byłaby lepszym.  
\- Zraniona duma przy niemal poderżniętym gardle i pamiątce z owego epizodu jest już tylko jednym z powodów…

***

\- Dołożyłam jedno zaklęcie regenerujące, tak na wszelki wypadek. – Leo podała Sam szklankę.  
\- Search, pośpiesz się. Jeśli nie wiesz, to informuję cię, że masz spotkanie w Ogrodzie Saskim. – Snape stał oparty o framugę drzwi.  
\- Nie denerwuj mi pacjentów, Severusie. – Poppy zaprzestała wpisywania jakichś nieznanych informacji do niezidentyfikowanych kart pacjentów.  
\- Spotkanie o dowolnej porze. – Mierzeja upiła nieco eliksiru.  
\- Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie nie dysponuję nieograniczoną ilością wolnego czasu i zamierzam cię tam dostarczyć jak najszybciej.

***

Zadźwięczał dzwonek. Klasa z ulgą opuściła salę D1. Profesorka nakazała dokładne opisanie wszystkich sposobów wprowadzania w trans. Dodatkowo zabroniła korzystania z podręcznika, więc kilka osób postanowiło poszukać pomocy w mrocznych czeluściach biblioteki.  
\- Jadę do tego muzeum – poinformowała Bu Mirtle.  
\- Sama?  
\- Tak.  
\- Teraz?  
\- A czemu nie? – Andy wzruszyła ramionami. – Babcia napisała mi zwolnienie, więc mam pełne prawo opuścić ten przybytek wątpliwych rozkoszy intelektualnych.

***

Sam stała na przystanku Saska w kierunku Centrum, a obok niej Severus Snape ze skwaszoną miną. Niebo było błękitne i tylko linia cumulonimbusów na zachodzie sugerowała nadejście chłodnego frontu – zawierała również sugestię uczynienia powietrza o wiele bardziej świeżym.  
\- Jedziemy, Search. – Severus wskazał pędzące w kierunku przystanku 182 w postaci niskopodłogowego Jelcza. Autobus był niemalże pusty, więc Snape tym samym tonem zasugerował Mierzei, by zajęła miejsce przy oknie. Sam usiadł obok, uniemożliwiając jej skorzystanie z jedynej drogi ewakuacyjnej.  
Sam zdawała się nie przejmować zarówno słowami Severusa, jak i całą jego osobą i, oparłszy głowę o szybę, zaczęła oglądać nieciekawe zaokienne krajobrazy.  
Podróż zapewne przebiegłaby spokojnie, gdyby nie element niespodzianki – w tym wypadku przedstawiał się on jako różnobarwny tłum babć, które szturmem wdarły się do pojazdu na następnym przystanku. Babcie owe miały ze sobą liczne charakterystyczne wyposażenie, na które to składały się wózki (kraciaste) i olbrzymie torby z zakupami. Siwowłose staruszki pozajmowały dostępne miejsca, jednak nie wszystkie z nich siedziały – spora rzesza stała przy środkowych drzwiach pojazdu i z wyrzutem patrzyła na Severusa.  
Snape nie był poruszony spojrzeniem dwu mendli ocząt – natomiast babcie były zdegustowane jego brakiem szacunku dla starszych. Najodważniejsza więc ze starszych pań (a zarazem najbardziej wojownicza) wcisnęła się w wąską alejkę między rzędami siedzeń i, pokonawszy kilka stopni, stanęła nad Severusem i znacząco chrząknęła.  
Severus udawał, że nie zauważa zarówno staruszki, jak i jej chrząknięcia.  
Starsza pani miała jednak wytyczony cel, a owym było miejsce Severusa, i postanowiła osiągnąć ów wszelkimi możliwymi sposobami, nie wyłączając użycia bezpośrednich środków przymusu połączonych z wrzaskiem.  
\- Ehmm…! – odchrząknęła głośniej wprost w Snape’owe ucho. – Czy…?  
Severus skapitulował – głównie za przyczyną wygłaszanych pod jego adresem komentarzy – i wstał. Staruszka nie była jednak w pełni usatysfakcjonowana i patrzyła z wyrzutem na Sam, która nie wykazywała oznak zainteresowania, najprawdopodobniej śpiąc.  
\- Ach ta dzisiejsza młodzież! – powiedziała druga babcia, wychylając się zza ramienia pierwszej. – Tylko balują po nocach, a potem z lekcji uciekają albo w autobusach sobie odsypiają! I gdzie tu jest dobre wychowanie?!  
Snape postanowił zadziałać, choć wcale nie miał na to ochoty.  
\- Search? – Pociągnął Sam za rękaw bluzki. – Search! Obudź się w tej chwili!  
\- Tak… już nie śpię. – Sam niechętnie opuściła swoje lokum, przecierając oczęta.

***

Mirtle wsiadła na kładce w 111 – gorące, duszne, niskopodłogowe i co najważniejsze pozbawione obecności starszych pań.  
Obejrzę wystawy, napiszę sprawozdanie i mam spokój do końca roku szkolnego – pomyślała.

***

Babcie zajmowały wszystkie powierzchnie ustawowo przeznaczone do siedzenia i sporą część podłogi. Severus na skutek kilku szturchnięć stał teraz w wąskiej alejce tyłem do kierunku jazdy i złorzeczył w myślach. Miał ochotę rzucić kilka zaklęć niewybaczalnych.  
Sam stała centralnie przed nim, przydeptując szelkę leżącego na podłodze plecaka, by nie został on:  
1) przemieszczony  
2) zdekapitowany  
3) pożyczony na stałe  
Jeśli Snape prawidłowo odczytywał wszystkie docierające do niego bodźce, to Mierzeja nie trzymała się żadnej z przeznaczonych do tego celu poręczy – zbiorowość babć uniemożliwiała wyjątkowo skutecznie dotarcie do takowych. Tłum nie był jednak na tyle gęsty, by gwarantować bezpieczny przejazd bez konieczności trzymania się czegokolwiek.  
Autobus wyhamował na przystanku „Marszałkowska”. Drzwi się otworzyły – stając się przyczyną dodatkowego szarpnięcia.  
Sam została tym samym wprawiona w ruch jednostajnie opóźniony, zakończony zderzeniem z Miszczuniem.  
\- Przepraszam – dobiegło Severusa i, o dziwo, zabrzmiało szczerze. – Kurde… - dodała Mierzeja z nosem w Snape’owej marynarce. – Kurde!  
Autobus ruszył równie gwałtownie, jak się zatrzymam.  
\- Search… - Złapał Sam za łokieć, zanim zajęła się nią zasada zachowania pędu. – Trzymaj się czegoś – zaapelował.

***

Mirtle wysiadła na przystanku „Muzeum Narodowe” i, pokonawszy pasy, znalazła się o krok od osiągnięcia celu swej wędrówki. Powoli ruszyła chodnikiem w kierunku mostu – minęła bliżej niezidentyfikowany budynek, budynek w stu procentach zidentyfikowany (wielki plakat głosił: „ Poznaj swoje Muzeum Narodowe”), ostatecznie stanęła przed bramą prowadzącą do przybytku Muzeum Wojska Polskiego, opatrzoną tabliczką, owa zaś w trzech językach głosiła: „Muzeum Wojska Polskiego. Czynne 9.00-17.00. W środy wstęp wolny”. Przy bramie znajdowała się również budka strażnicza wraz z wyposażeniem i załogą oraz groźnie wyglądający szlaban pomalowany w biało-czerwone pasy.  
Mirtle spokojnie ominęła zarówno szlaban, jak i budkę, a jednoosobowa załoga popatrzyła na nią ze znudzeniem malującym się na obliczu. Andy zajęła się zwiedzaniem napowietrznej wystawy.  
Na dość sporej powierzchni znajdowało się wszystko, czego z różnych przyczyn nie można było umieścić w salach wystawowych czy magazynach muzeum. Były więc tam działa przeciwpancerne, dwa helikoptery, zbiór narzędzi bojowych, który możnaby zatytułować „Z armatą – od czasów najdawniejszych do współczesności”, kotwice, więcej kotwic, trzy harpuny oraz kilkanaście groźnie wyglądających i nieopisanych obiektów zagadkowego pochodzenia i zastosowania. Narzędzia te stanowiły jednak tylko tło dla wszechobecnego błota – błota, które zajmowało zarówno powierzchnię przeznaczoną dla trawy, jak i tę ustawowo przewidzianą na ścieżki. Błoto miało nieciekawą barwę i było śliskie. Kolejną jego cechą była nieprzemakalność, przez co powstawały gigantyczne kałuże – efekt wczorajszych opadów.  
Mirtle uśmiechnęła się – na środku jednej z kałuż obramowanej błotem stała tabliczka „Szanuj Zieleń”.

***

Jeśli dobrze odczytywał znaki na niebie i ziemi, a w szczególności na autobusowej wiacie, to udało im się wysiąść na właściwym przystanku.  
Babcie niechętnie rozstąpiły się przed nimi, umożliwiając opuszczenie pojazdu. Wygłosiły dodatkowo kilka złośliwych uwag pod adresem „niewychowanej młodzieży”.  
Na Severusie nie robiło to żadnego wrażenia, szczególnie że starsze panie patrzyły na niego zniesmaczone, bo nie pozwolił, by Sam upadła tudzież miała spotkanie czwartego stopnia z którąkolwiek ze staruszek.  
Sam powoli i niechętnie ruszyła w kierunku wejścia na stację „Metro Politechnika”. Najwyraźniej dodatkowe spotkanie w dzisiejszym dniu należało do tych najbardziej niepożądanych.  
Przynajmniej zdaniem Miszczunia, Sam schodząca tuż obok niego w czeluści stacji metra wydawała się być nieco nieobecna i niezainteresowana światem zewnętrznym i jego pretensjami.  
Przy bramkach biletowych Mierzeja dała Severusowi dowód potwierdzający Miszczuniowe przypuszczenia – zostawiła swoją Kartę Miejską na czytniku.  
\- Search, czy ktoś rzucił na ciebie złośliwy urok? – spytał, podając jej Kartę.  
\- Ojej…  
\- Search, teatralne „ojej” nie rozwiąże twoich problemów. Skup się, bo za chwilę zapomnisz zabrać własną głowę.  
Zabrzmiało to o wiele ostrzej niż miał zamiar powiedzieć.  
\- Tak, profesorze Snape. – Mierzeja schowała Kartę do plecaka i niespiesznie ruszyła schodami w dół, na peron. Nie wydawało się, by uwaga Severusa zrobiła na niej jakiekolwiek wrażenie. W tej chwili chyba nic nie było w stanie jej zainteresować.  
Sam, jak zauważył Snape, bezmyślnie przyglądała się mijanym ludziom – po prostu pozwalała, by przepływali w polu widzenia, nawet nie zawieszając na nich spojrzenia.  
Severus trochę się zaniepokoił – za standardową reakcję Mierzei uznawał jawne okazywanie niezadowolenia przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji – a teraz Sam była dziwnie milcząca i niczym niezainteresowana.  
Pociąg wtoczył się na peron – wagoniki podziemnej kolejki rozchybotały się, hamując z głośnym piskiem.  
\- Wsiadamy, Search. – Snape chwycił ją za łokieć i pociągnął w stronę najbliższego wagonu.  
\- Nie. – Sam potrząsnęła głową. – Nie do drugiego…  
Snape westchnął i ruszył ku trzeciemu wagonowi.  
\- Może wyjaśnisz mi, dlaczego nie do drugiego wagonu? – spytał, opierając się o drzwi, które właśnie się zamknęły.  
Pociąg powoli ruszył.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła. Plecak postawiła sobie na kolanach, objęła go ramionami i po chwili oparła się o niego czołem. Włosy opadły – całkowicie zasłaniając jej twarz.  
Snape usiadł obok. Nie zamierzał zadawać więcej pytań – najwyraźniej Sam nie miała ochoty na rozmowę.  
Za oknem migotała ciemność betonowych ścian tunelu.

***

Andy sięgnęła do kieszeni w poszukiwaniu długopisu, czy innego przyrządu przeznaczonego do robienia w miarę czytelnych notatek. Zamiast oczekiwanego środka piszącego jej palce zacisnęły się na czymś, czego w kieszeni kurtki nie powinno być. Nie przypominała sobie, by wkładała tu jakiś łańcuszek. Wyciągnęła nieznany przedmiot z kieszeni – złoto zamigotało.  
Podniosła rękę nieco wyżej, zastanawiając się, co to właściwie jest, co robi w jej kieszeni i dlaczego się w niej znalazło. Na łańcuszku obracał się wolno nieznany Mirtle niebieski prostopadłościan z czarnymi żyłkami w złotej oprawie.  
\- Co to jest? – spytała samą siebie na głos, idąc nierówną alejką w kierunku rozsypującej się balustrady.  
\- Oddaj mi to. – Usłyszała dziwny głos za sobą. Wydał jej się zimny i ociekający czymś obślizgłym, a przede wszystkim całkiem dobrze słyszalną groźbą.  
\- Co? – spytał mało inteligentnie Mirtle, obracając się i nieomal upuszczając medalion w błoto.  
\- Oddaj mi to – powtórzył mężczyzna, celując w Mirtle różdżką. Na lewym policzku miał paskudną, czerwoną bliznę – jakby ktoś uderzył go otwartą dłonią w twarz. Jego czarne włosy sterczały dziwnie. Wyglądał na zdeterminowanego.  
\- To? – Andy zamachała medalionem.  
Wygłodniałe spojrzenie faceta dało bezgłośną odpowiedź.  
\- Proszę mnie zostawić w spokoju – poradziła Mirtle.  
\- Jeśli mi to oddasz, to nie stanie ci się krzywda…  
\- Zostaw mnie w spokoju. – Głos Andy przesiąknięty był magią. – Odwróć się i odejdź. I zapomnij o mnie.  
\- Masz maleńki problem. – Nieznajomy uśmiechnął się, przez co świeża blizna na jego policzku wyglądała jeszcze paskudniej. – Bo twoja słynna mesmeryzacja nie działa na mnie. Oddaj medalion.  
\- Tak ci na nim zależy? – Mirtle starała się zmienić temat i wyciągnąć różdżkę z drugiej kieszeni kurtki. – Ten kamień nie wygląda na cenny… Chyba więcej warta jest oprawa i łańcuszek.  
\- To iolit…  
\- Nie wiem. Nie znam się na kamieniach. – Andy wzruszyła ramionami. – Ten nawet nie jest interesujący.  
\- Oddaj mi medalion, bo będziesz miała kłopoty – zagroził.  
\- A to już ich nie mam? – zdumiała się Mirtle.  
\- Zaczynam mieć dość – ostrzegł nieznajomy.  
\- Ja też! – Andy wyszarpnęła różdżkę z kieszeni. – Drętwota!  
Zaklęcie chybiło celu – odbiło się od stojącej nieopodal armaty.  
\- A mogło być tak miło. – Facet pokręcił głową, jakby żałował, że Mirtle aktywnie zadziałała w obronie znalezionej w kieszeni własności, ale ton jego głosu sugerował coś wręcz odwrotnego. – Znasz międzynarodowe zaklęcia, prawda? – Uniósł brwi, gdy kolejna „Drętwota” pomknęła w jego kierunku, by i tym razem chybić. Mirtle wyglądała na zdumioną tym zjawiskiem. – Oczywiście, że znasz… Imperio!  
Andy poczuła, jak wszystkie jej myśli znikają, a głowa staje się dziwnie lekka.  
\- A teraz daj mi medalion – powiedział człowiek z blizną.  
Ciało Mirtle uczyniło krok w jego kierunku.  
Dlaczego mam to robić? – spytał irytująco zdroworozsądkowy głos w jej głowie. – Przecież nie znam tego faceta… Przecież ON MI GROZIŁ!  
\- Sam go sobie weź – poinformowała go Andy przez zaciśnięte wargi.  
\- W takim razie… - Uważnie patrzył na powoli cofającą się dziewczynę. – Rozbrojenie!  
Różdżka Andy wyrwała się jej z ręki.  
\- I oczywiście jakiś bonus… Crucio! Nie chciałaś współpracować, więc cóż… - Dobiegło ją, jakby z bardzo daleka. Nie pamiętała, kiedy znalazła się na ziemi. Całe ciało potwornie ją bolało, każda komórka, nerw.  
\- Dość. – Z oddali dobiegł inny głos.  
Mirtle obserwowała świat załzawionymi oczami.  
\- Mamy to, po co przyszliśmy. Do Tego czasu ona musi być żywa; przypominam ci, jakbyś zapomniał.

***

Pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji „Centrum”. Z wagonu wysiadła spora rzesza ludzi – do środka wsiadły trzy osoby. Jak można się domyślić, osoby owe – a byli to mężczyźni o wyglądzie złowrogim – odczekali, aż drzwi zamkną się, po czym wyciągnęli plakietki kontrolerów i czytniki kart miejskich.  
\- Bileciki do kontroli – zaświergotał jeden z kanarków, podfruwając do Snape’a. Severus wyciągnął Kartę Miejska z kieszeni i podał ją niedogolonemu drabowi. Czytnik wydał z siebie pojedyncze, krótkie piknięcie.  
\- Ważny. – Kanar był wyraźnie zawiedziony. – E! Paniusiu! Bilecik proszę!  
\- Spadaj – dobiegło wyraźnie zza blond zasłony. – Idź sprawdzać tych legionistów z tyłu.  
Kanar zamarł na chwilę, ale ponownie przystąpił do szturmu.  
\- Bilet albo wysiadka – ostrzegł.  
\- Między stacjami? – spytała Sam z kpiną w głosie. – Zamierza mnie pan wysadzić z pędzącego pociągu?  
\- Paniusiu… Bilecik. Wysiadka. Kara albo standard – ostrzegł facet.  
\- Nie mów do niej „paniusiu” – odezwała się babcia siedząca naprzeciw. – To nieelegancko. Mówi się „panienko”, „młody człowieku” albo „panno”. Poza tym, czy nie widzisz, mój drogi, że ona jest ledwo żywa i zaraz nam tu zemdleje? Chcesz mieć ją na sumieniu? Nie sądzę również, by ta panna jeździła bez biletu, młody człowieku. – Babcia wydęła wargi. – Wygląda na porządną osobę.  
W trakcie babcinego monologu Snape otworzył małą kieszeń plecaka Sam, jedyną widoczną spod peleryny włosów, odnalazł jej Kartę Miejską i podsunął pod nos nieco zaskoczonego tym faktem kanara.  
\- I widzisz, mój drogi. Miałam rację – oświadczyła emerytka, gdy na czytniku zaświeciła zielona lampka. – Jak mogłeś…  
Dalszego ciągu zarówno Snape, jak i Sam nie usłyszeli, gdyż pociąg zatrzymał się na stacji „Świętokrzyska” i wysiedli.

***

\- Mam tego dość! – oświadczyła Mew przedwcześnie odesłana do domu. – Albo ty coś sknociłeś z tym eliksirem, albo ktoś dał ci nieprawidłową formułę!  
\- A może zapomniałaś do zażyć? – zasugerował niepewnie Kaze.  
\- Ja, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie, braciszku…  
\- Możecie przestać? – spytała Luna spomiędzy stosów notatek. – Ja tu próbuję wypracowanie napisać.

***

Język polski mijał w miarę spokojnie.  
\- Na następnej lekcji chciałabym usłyszeć waszą recytację „Ody do młodości” – powiedziała Frau Dementor na początku drugiej godziny. – A teraz ktoś może przybliżyłby nam historię Jacka Soplicy… Może Ron?  
Weasley przełknął nerwowo ślinę, z trudem przypominając sobie to, o czym na przerwie opowiadała Hermiona.  
\- Zaczęło się od tego, że Jacek poszedł do Stolnika, ten mu dał zupę, potem go pocałował.  
Oczy Dementorki powoli zaczynały robić się coraz większe.  
\- I Jacek powiedział, że zupa mu nie smakowała, więc wyciągnął rusznicę zza pasa i strzelił do Stolnika.  
Chomik siedząca obok Hermiony rozpłaszczyła się na ławce, chichocząc. Granger przerażenie malowało się na twarzy.  
\- A Gerwazy poprzysiągł zemstę, bo zupa była dobra; ale Stolnik przed śmiercią zdzielił go takim ciężkim krzyżem przez łeb.  
Piecek i Bu z trudem powstrzymywali się od śmiechu.  
\- A Jacek zwiał, bo mu było przykro.  
Dementorka patrzyła na Weasleya z niedowierzaniem.  
\- I poznał kobietę, założył habit, a potem też od niej zwiał, bo się przestraszył odpowiedzialności.  
Ron zamilkł, oczekując karcących uwag Dementorki. Nauczycielka spojrzała na częściowo rozbawioną klasę.  
\- Czy macie jakieś odpowiedzi, które zawierają sens? – spytała z nadzieją.

***

Mirtle stała na przystanku autobusowym. W ręku trzymała plik notatek. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie. Coś nie zgadzało jej się w dzisiejszym planie dnia – gdzieś niespodziewanie zniknęła godzina…  
Przecież nie mogłam przez cztery kwadranse patrzeć na tą armatę – pomyślała.

***

Sterowanie Sam wychodziło Severusowi coraz lepiej – pozwalała się prowadzić i nie protestowała. Pociągnął ją w kierunku windy. Miał wrażenie, że Mierzeja nie wygra starcia ze schodami. Nacisnął przycisk i czekał.  
Winda w końcu otworzyła swe podwoje i wypluła bliżej niezidentyfikowanego cyklistę.  
Snape popchnął Sam, by weszła do wnętrza.  
\- Search, czy aby na pewno dobrze się czujesz? – spytał.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. – Mierzeja przestała opierać czoło o metalową ścianę windy.  
Drzwi otwarły się i oczom zainteresowanych (albo i nie) ukazało się skrzyżowanie Marszałkowska-Świętokrzyska skąpane w popołudniowym słońcu.  
\- Idziemy. – Wskazał na przejście dla pieszych.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze – zgodził się całkowicie obojętny głos Mierzei.  
Przejście przez marszałkowskie pasy nie dostarczyło żadnych mocnych wrażeń. Snape rozejrzał się – wydawało mu się, że ktoś go obserwuje; nie miał jednak czasu, by się nad tym zastanowić, gdyż Sam potknęła się na prostej drodze.  
\- Search! – westchnął, ratując ją od upadku.  
\- Ojej… - Jungfrau wydawała się zdziwiona, że grunt zaczął jej uciekać spod stóp.  
\- Search! Możesz mi powiedzieć, co jest przyczyną twojego takiego, a nie innego zachowania? – Powoli ruszył w kierunku widocznej z daleka plamy zieleni. Jeśli dobrze zrozumiał instrukcje przysłane faksem, to podążał w dobrym kierunku… - To nagły atak gorączki bagiennej czy jakiegoś innego paskudztwa?  
\- Trochę boli mnie głowa – burknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Nie chciałbym wiedzieć, jak wygląda u ciebie ciężka migrena.  
\- I chyba ktoś mnie blokuje. – Potknęła się ponownie.  
\- Kto? – spytał Severus, rozglądając się dyskretnie.  
\- Gdybym to wiedziała… to nie byłoby… problemu. – Zwolniła kroku. – Nie było… by…

***

\- To na razie. – Jakub ustawił wokół siebie kilkanaście różnych przedmiotów, z czego większość przypominała wielobarwne butelki w znacznym stopniu opróżnione.  
\- Mistrzu? – Kaze zrobił zdziwioną minę.  
\- Znikam, kochany. – Jakub poprawił waciak. – Sam ma dość problemów beze mnie.  
\- Ale tak… bez pożegnania?  
\- Zapewniam cię, że ona się tym nie zmartwi. – Wędrowycz wyciągnął z kieszeni piersiówkę i łyknął żrącego płynu. – To do następnego razu. – Puścił do Kaze oko. – Przyślę ci karbidówkę w przyszłym tygodniu. – Po czym pochłonęła go ciemność, która zniknęła tak nagle, jak się pojawiła. Na podłodze pozostał wyrysowany pentagram z licznymi dziwnymi znakami – znakami, które zdaniem Kaze poruszały się. Brat Mew nie wiedział, czy litery starożytnego pisma drgają na skutek własnych właściwości czy też omamów alkoholowych.

***

Główna aleja… główna aleja… - Severus pociągnął Sam między rzędami ławek.  
\- Szczęścia życzę! – wrzasnął bliżej nieznany Snape’owi osobnik. – Szczęścia życzę panience!  
\- Czemu tak głośno? – wymamrotała Mierzeja, gdy mijali podchmielonego osobnika.  
\- Znacz tego człowieka? – spytał Snape. – A zresztą… to nieważne. Siadaj.

***

\- Oczywiście chcielibyśmy w dalszym ciągu prowadzić tutaj interesy – George zawiesił głos – ale nie mamy pewności, czy jesteśmy tu mile widziani.  
\- Magiczny Pasaż Handlowy… – zaczął skulony za biurkiem urzędnik, ale Fred mu przerwał.  
\- Tak, wiemy. MPH to, zarząd MPH tamto, ubolewamy, ble, ble, ble… i tak dalej. – Weasley był wyraźnie zły. – Ale my nie mamy nieograniczonej ilości czasu. Albo rozwiążecie ten problem do końca tygodnia, albo my poczujemy się niezwiązani umową i przeniesiemy się choćby na Mistrza Twardowskiego… bez względu na koszty… chyba tam był lokal do wynajęcia… prawda, George? Oczywiście nie zapominając, jak MPH i cały jaśnie oświecony zarząd MPH potraktowali najemcę… no… no… no… będzie z tego afera może nie na pierwszą stronę, ale na drugą, bo na pierwszej znajdzie się artykuł o ściąganych tu haraczach.

***

Sam usiadła na ławce, a plecak postawiła pod nią. Ręce skrzyżowała na piersi – najwyraźniej w ogólnych zamierzeniach Mierzei ważną rolę odgrywała wojownicza postawa.  
Severus usiadł obok.  
\- Cały efekt psują te cienie pod oczami, Search. Owszem, wyglądasz na groźną, ale tylko z powodu niewyspania.  
Mierzeja zignorowała wypowiedź Miszczunia – obojętnym wzrokiem patrzyła w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku.  
Severus rozejrzał się, mając nadzieję, że zaobserwuje coś godnego uwagi.  
Park mimo wczesnych godzin popołudniowych pełen był ludzi młodych różnej płci, którzy jeździli na rowerach, deskorolkach i innym sprzęcie z założenia przeznaczonym do uprawiania sportu. W oddali jakiś patrol straży miejskiej legitymował niezadowolonego z tego faktu cyklistę.  
Jakiś młody człowiek na rolkach z dużą prędkością przejechał obok Grobu Nieznanego Żołnierza oraz fontanny i, nie zwalniając, również tuż obok strażników miejskich. Ubrany był w podejrzanie wyglądające dżinsy i zieloną koszulkę z krótkim rękawem.  
Severusowi osobnik ów całkowicie się nie spodobał – strażnikom miejskim też, więc ci ruszyli za nim galopem. Młodzian obejrzał się, by zobaczyć dwuosobowy pościg, po czym całkiem niespodziewanie wyhamował przed Sam, padł na kolana i ku ogólnemu zdziwieniu powiedział:  
\- Przepraszam, że się spóźniłem. Wybaczysz mi? – Wziął Mierzeję za rękę, a Sam nie zareagowała, dalej wpatrując się w coś ponad głową chłopaka. – Proszę, nie rób mi tego. Jeśli teraz się pogniewasz, to ja… to ja nie wiem, co zrobię! … Proszę…! Spojrzyj na mnie!  
Zadyszani strażnicy miejscy z odległości kilku kroków obserwowali całą scenę z zaciekawieniem.  
\- Obiecuję już nigdy więcej się nie spóźnić! Słowo…! No, spójrz na mnie…!  
\- Rzuci go – orzekł jeden ze strażników. – Lepiej chodźmy.  
\- Przepraszam, ale kim pan jest? – spytał Severus, niezwykle wręcz podejrzliwie przyglądając się młodzianowi.  
\- Ach. Pan jest pewnie jej nauczycielem w zastępstwie tego ochroniarza… - Chłopak podniósł się z kolan i usadowił między Mierzeją a Snape’em. – Miło mi pana poznać. Sławek Kiślewicz do usług… - Z przepastnej kieszeni dżinsów dobiegł fragment marsza weselnego. – O, przepraszam. – Wyciągnął zdezelowaną Nokię. – Tak… Jeszcze pięć minut, chłopaki.  
\- Co? – spytała półprzytomnie Mierzeja, potrząsając swoją blond szopą.  
\- Mała poprawka, moi drodzy. – Sławek popatrzył na nią zaniepokojony. – Dwie minuty. – Rozłączył się i schował telefon do kieszeni. – Maskotka naszej drużyny przestała się dąsać? Nie… nie patrz tak na mnie, żartowałem przecież. Na żartach się nie znasz?  
\- Ja cię znam? – Sam przechyliła głowę, starając się skupić, ale nie przypominała sobie tych szarych oczu i ciemnych, źle ostrzyżonych włosów. Chociaż… - Jedynka?  
\- We własnej osobie. Nie patrz na mnie tak dziwnie. Jeśli wszystko dobrze pójdzie, niedługo poczujesz się lepiej bez potrzeby konsultacji z lekarzem. Oficjalnie mam ci przekazać, że… - Spojrzał na Snape’a. – Masz być w stanie używalności do soboty, do godziny 14.00. To nie mój pomysł. Czarodziej odpowiedzialny za tamten teleport został zwolniony. Nie przeszkadza ci, że tak gadam?  
\- Zostawiam ją pod pańską opieką. – Severus wstał. – Search, jakby coś się działo, to nie krępuj się i krzycz.  
Sam uniosła nieco prawą brew, nie bardzo rozumiejąc, o co chodzi, ale Snape odszedł już jedną z bocznych alejek.

***

\- Co to? – Deagol podejrzliwie przyglądał się kopercie z pieczątką Komendy Stołecznej Policji.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Potter wzruszył ramionami.

***

\- Poza zwolnieniem został oskarżony o próbę sabotażu i stwarzanie zagrożenia dla Bezpieczeństwa Narodowego. – Sławek przeciągnął się. – Oczywiście przekazanie ci tych jakże ważnych informacji nie mogło być jedynym powodem naszego spotkania. Razem z chłopakami przeanalizowaliśmy zdarzenia, jakie miały miejsce w ciągu ostatnich kilku tygodni w pobliżu twojej osoby. Doliczyliśmy się kilku napaści, co jest raczej normalne, gdy Ministerstwo weźmie cię już pod swoje „opiekuńcze” skrzydła, ale o wiele bardziej zaniepokoiło nas, a w szczególności mnie, zdarzenie z tego tygodnia. – Przerwał na chwilę. – A raczej ciąg zdarzeń… Jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem twojego lekarza, to najpierw ktoś zamordował twojego szofera i wysadził samochód w powietrze. Osobiście wyjaśniłaś sprawę ze sponsorowanymi z budżetu miasta Pogromcami Sił Nieczystych, którzy uszkodzili twojego ochroniarza; następnie na skutek McDonald’sa uszkodziłaś sobie kończyny chwytne. – Ponownie wziął Mierzeję za rękę. – Dość mocno, jak mogę zauważyć… I ktoś rzucił na ciebie klątwę, a ktoś inny próbował cię zablokować. Jak sądzę, blokuje cię teraz albo zaklęciem, albo jedną z sześciu niestandardowych metod. Naszym celem jest odnalezienie niebezpiecznego elementu i likwidacja go. Rozgadałem się trochę, prawda? – Uśmiechnął się. – No więc ściągnęliśmy cię tutaj, bo, by zastosować to zaklęcie lub jedną z podejrzanych metod, należy być nie dalej niż siedemdziesiąt metrów od ofiary.  
\- Poradzę sobie sama. – Spojrzała na Jedynkę nieco przytomniej.  
\- Właśnie widzę, jak sobie radzisz – prychnął Sławek. – Jesteś taka sama jak moja siostra. Ona też zawsze wszystko chciała robić sama i nie pozwalała sobie pomóc. Wszystko wiedziała lepiej. – Spoważniał nagle. – Nie pozwolę ci skończyć tak, jak ona.  
\- Świetnie – wycedziła Mierzeja. – Czyli zamierzasz zostać moją kolejną niańką? … Kurde! – Przygryzła wargę.  
\- Wiem, że to boli. – Rozejrzał się. – Ale jeśli dobrze odczytuję wszelkie znaki na niebie i ziemi, to nasza akcja zakończyła się przynajmniej częściowym powodzeniem.

***

Severus siedział na parkowej ławce tak, by w oddali widać było Sam i owego podejrzanego młodziana. Coś zaszeleściło w pobliskim żywopłocie i chyłkiem wyszedł zza niego Glizdogon.  
\- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość – powiedział, widząc, że Snape sięga po różdżkę. – Tylko wiadomość, bo Czarny Pan ceni sobie zarówno twoje informacje, jak i oddanie sprawie, ale przede wszystkim chce, żeby ona była bezpieczna. – Glizdogon zerknął na odległą ławkę. – Chyba wiesz, co Czarny Pan przez to rozumie, prawda?

***

Na ławce, obok Sławka usiadł standardowo odziany dresiarz.  
\- Filip, znaleźliście kogoś?  
\- Znaleźliśmy coś… - Dresiarz wyciągnął z plecaka szmacianą lalkę. – Co o tym myślisz?  
\- Dziękuję… - Mierzeja bezceremonialnie odebrała mu znalezisko.  
\- Ja się do tego nie nadaję – ostrzegł Sławek.  
Sam wyszarpnęła dwie szpilki wbite w prawą nogę kukiełki.  
\- Przypomina mnie? – spytała po chwili.  
\- Muszę przyznać, że bardzo dobrze dobrano kolor tych guzików. Wiesz, kto postanowił trenować na tobie wudu? – spytał Filip.  
\- Może to seniora… - zasugerował Sławek.  
\- Pani de la Cruss osobiście wręczyła mi własnoręcznie wykonaną lalkę. – Mierzeja zamrugała. – I miało mnie to podobno chronić przed jej zmiennym humorem… - Zamrugała ponownie.  
\- Szczęściara – mruknął Filip. – Mnie nawet nie wpuściła za bramę, o dawaniu takich prezentów nie wspominając.  
\- A mnie magomedycy zbierali z podjazdu. – Sławek westchnął. – Nie przeszedłem pozytywnie dwóch pierwszych testów…  
\- Nie rozumiem, jak MM może pozwalać na prowadzenie tego typu praktyk bez nadzoru. – Filip przeciągnął się. – Nie ma oficjalnych testów i certyfikatów… a… i zabezpieczyłem jeszcze to. – Z kieszeni wyciągnął pudełko po zapałkach owinięte w srebrną folię. – Jak doskonale wie nasza maskotka, w środku jest szpilka z piękną, zieloną, obsydianową główką.  
\- Myślałem, że skoro znaleźliśmy główną przyczynę twojego złego samopoczucia, to…?  
\- A jeśli to było klątwa złożona? – Mierzeja oderwała wzrok od szmacianej lalki.  
\- Przecież nikt nie twierdzi, że tak nie było. – Filip schował pudełko z „dowodem nr 1” do plecaka. – Ale problem został rozwiązany przy pomocy zdecydowanego cięcia.  
\- Nie. Złożona, ale nie w tym sensie. – Sam zamrugała. – To mogły być dwie albo trzy klątwy rzucone przez różne osoby w tym samym czasie.  
\- W szpitalu mają finnor. – Sławek ziewnął. – Mało prawdopodobne, by przeoczyli którekolwiek z twoich zaklęć obronnych, o klątwach nie wspominając.  
\- A jeśli usunięcie jednego zaklęcia gwarantowało aktywację drugiego… - Filip zawiesił głos. – To mało prawdopodobne – dodał po chwili.  
\- Mało prawdopodobne, ale nie…  
\- Sławek?  
\- Słucham, nasza droga maskotko. Zauważyłaś, że właśnie staram się coś powiedzieć?  
\- Och… nie chciałam ci przerywać. – Mierzeja zamrugała wściekle. – Ale zaczynam tracić wizję.  
\- Nie… - jęknął Sławek. – Nie mdlej nam tu. – Chwycił ją za ramię, powietrze zaiskrzyło. – Auć! – Chuchnął na palce.  
\- Search! – Snape przemocą doprowadził Sam do pozycji stojącej.  
\- Jesteś piekielnie naładowana. – Sławek potrząsnął swoją kończyną, patrząc podejrzliwie na Snape’a.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – wymamrotała Mierzeja, powoli acz systematycznie tracąc równowagę.  
\- Search, co ty właściwie wyprawiasz? – spytał, wskazując na trawę nieopodal, która przybrała soczysto różowy kolor.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Mierzeja ze zdziwieniem popatrzyła na nieszczęsny trawnik. – Ojej.  
\- Wytłumacz mi to, Search, tylko szybko – wycedził Severus, obserwując, jak coraz większa połać trawy staje się różowa.  
\- Ojej – powtórzyła Mierzeja, definitywnie tracąc kontakt z rzeczywistością.  
\- Search… - jęknął Snape, łapiąc ją.  
\- Sam?!?! – Sławek zerwał się z ławki.

***

\- Jeszcze tylko zielarstwo. – Chomik schowała podręcznik do plecaka i powoli powlokła się ku wyjściu.  
\- Czy wy mi to możecie wytłumaczyć? – Deagol zamachał przed nosem Elmiry Ody i Hermiony jakimś nieznanym papierzyskiem.  
\- Daj. – Chomik zabrała mu kartkę i zaczęła czytać. – „Szanowny Panie…” ble, ble, ble… Jakiś mało spójny ten wstęp… Zresztą nieważne. – Przebiegła wzrokiem następny akapit. – „Jesteśmy przekonani…” ble, ble, ble… „Ubolewamy bardzo…”, ble, ble… „Komenda Stołeczna”.  
\- No i? – spytał Deagol.  
\- Przepraszają cię. – Hermiona zajrzała Chomikowi przez ramię. – I ubolewają, jak widzę, przez całe trzy akapity.  
\- To znaczy ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle, że dadzą ci spokój. – Chomik oddała Deagolowi kartkę. – A teraz wybaczcie. Muszę się udać SAMI-WIECIE-GDZIE.  
\- Ja też – powiedziała Hermiona i Gryfonki oddaliły się pospiesznie.  
\- SAMI- WIECIE-GDZIE? – spytał Deagol.

***

\- Samochód jest zaparkowany koło pomnika Piłsudskiego. – Sławek wyciągnął z kieszeni kluczyki. – To blisko.  
\- Niech pan tak na mnie nie patrzy – dodał Filip, kroczący obok niego przez Plac. – Poraziło mnie nawet przez te ochronne rękawiczki. Może to jakieś zaklęcie ochronne, dopuszczające tylko osoby zaufane…?  
\- Akurat – mruknął Snape. Sam zaczynała mu coraz bardziej ciążyć.  
Można powiedzieć, że grupa owa stanowiła ciekawostkę turystyczną – trzech facetów w różnym wieku, z czego jeden dresiarz, jeden rolkarz i jeden człowiek w garniturze z przetłuszczonymi włosami, niosący nieprzytomną blondynkę. Jakaś japońska wycieczka zrobiła im masę zdjęć, piejąc z zachwytu.  
Filip wtargnął na pasy, zatrzymując ruch. Zmuszony do gwałtownego hamowania kierowca czerwonego peugeota nierozważnie otworzył okno i krzyknął:  
\- Co robisz, pacanie?! Ślepy jesteś?!  
Filip uśmiechnął się i poczęstował faceta zaskakująco długą wiązanką słów obraźliwych, zakończając ją:  
\- Myślisz, że jestem sam? Mam tu kumpli w parku. – Zerknął na tablicę rejestracyjną peugeota. – Znajdziemy ciebie, a potem to cię rodzona matka nie pozna.  
\- Panowie! – Zdyszani strażnicy miejscy postanowili interweniować. – Proszę nie tamować ruchu!  
\- Chciał mnie rozjechać, buc jeden. – Filip włożył ręce do kieszeni i przeszedł na drugą stronę jezdni. – I nie tylko mnie, ale i lekarza, co ratuje dziewczynę tego gostka! – Wskazał w kierunku Sławka i Snape’a. – Burak… - Splunął.  
\- Lekarz? – spytał Snape, umiejscawiając Sam na tylnym siedzeniu fioletowej mazdy i zapinając jej pas.  
\- Wyglądał pan odpowiednio. – Filip rzucił na kanapę plecak Mierzei, po czym usiadł z przodu.  
Snape niechętnie zainstalował się z tyłu.  
\- Ruszamy? – spytał z entuzjazmem Sławek, wkładając kluczyk do stacyjki.  
\- Tylko bez szaleństw. – Filip zapiął pas. – Miej na uwadze…  
\- I kto tu mówi o szaleństwach?! Przed chwilą…  
\- Nie mogę wyjść z wprawy.  
\- Ja też. – Sławek przekręcił kluczyk. – Trzymajcie się!

***

\- Czy panna Search zamierza się pojawić? – spytała Sprout podczas sprawdzania listy.  
\- Ona wagaruje – oświadczyła Ingrid.  
\- Zamknij się, ty wylniała wampirzyco, bo ci łeb ukręcę – syknęła Bu z ławki obok.  
\- A ja jej pomogę – dodała szeptem Jaella. – Do czego to doszło. Ja zgadzam się z Gryfonką. – Westchnęła.  
\- A panna Mirtle? – Profesorka omiotła wzrokiem zgromadzonych.  
\- Miała zwolnienie – powiedziała Chomik.  
\- Cenię sobie szkoły z internatem z bardzo prostej przyczyny. – Sprout zdawała się mówić do siedzącej w pierwszej ławce Hermiony. – Uczniowie są albo na zajęciach, albo w skrzydle szpitalnym, albo też robią coś nielegalnego. – Westchnęła. – Dobrze. Otwórzcie podręczniki na stronie 69.

***

\- Zwolnij!  
\- Nasza maskotka się obudziła! – Sławek wyprzedził Solarisa ZTM, zmuszając uczestników ruchu nadjeżdżających z przeciwka do nagłego hamowania i umykania na chodnik. – Jak się masz?  
\- Miałabym się lepiej, gdybyś zwolnił. Chyba że chcesz mnie doprowadzić do nagłego ataku choroby lokomocyjnej.  
\- Czemu nie mówiłaś od razu?  
Wskazówka szybkościomierza opadła do 50 kilometrów na godzinę. Snape odetchnął głęboko. Filip otworzył oczy.  
\- Zrobiłaś to! – Wyraźnie się ucieszył. – Zmusiłaś naszego orła, żeby przestrzegał przepisów ruchu drogowego!  
\- Nie tak głośno… oj.  
\- Search. Pragnę zauważyć, że drugie omdlenie tego samego dnia naprawdę nie jest mile widziane – powiedział Severus.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze – odparła Mierzeja, opierając głowę o szybę.  
Filip zerknął na Sławka i po chwili obydwaj wybuchnęli śmiechem.

***

\- Sam? – Konrad uniósł głowę znad stosu papierów na biurku.  
\- Siadaj, Search.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Miałaś tu być o 18.00, a jest…  
\- 15.29 – powiedziała Mierzeja, starając się skupić wzrok na Konradzie, co jej nie bardzo wychodziło.  
\- Cześć, stary! – Do gabinetu wszedł Sławek, a za nim Filip.  
\- A co wy tu robicie? – Konrad odłożył pióro. – Wiecie, że Krysiak szaleje? To znaczy szalał. Teraz siedzi u Kiślewicza i popijają kawę.  
\- Mój ojciec i mój szef w jednym gabinecie. – Sławek wyglądał na rozbawionego. – Ciekawe, czy tatuńcio cały czas roztrząsa fakt, że nie zostałem lekarzem?  
\- To chyba nie jest podstawowy problem. – Konrad wstał. – Podobno każdy z nich chce w trybie pilnym spotkać się z tobą, Sam. Możesz mi powiedzieć dlaczego?  
\- Pewnie znów dostanę naganę… Może wypowiedzenie… - W głosie Mierzei pojawiła się nadzieja. – Albo chociaż przeniesienie do innego resortu…  
\- Raczej nie sądzę. – Filip ziewnął. – Szef wbrew pozorom nie rezygnuje z dobrych ludzi tak łatwo.  
\- A tak na marginesie to co was tu wszystkich przywiodło? – spytał Konrad.  
\- Ktoś na naszej ukochanej maskotce bezczelnie trenował wudu i to w naszej obecności, więc rozwiązaliśmy problem. Przynajmniej reszta miała rozrywkę przed sobotą… No i oczywiście okazało się, że tu fuszerkę odstawiacie. – Sławek oparł się o biurko. – Zamiast wyleczyć pacjentkę, odsyłacie ją do domu zaklątwioną.  
\- Zaklątwioną?  
\- A tak, mój drogi doktorze, zaklątwioną. Więc wyciągaj ten finnor z futerału i zajmij się tym, za co bierzesz pensję.  
\- Tylko bez nerwacji. – Konrad otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął z niej niewielkie, tekturowe pudełko. Zdjął wieko. – Ehm!  
\- Jakby coś się działo, Search, to… - powiedział Snape, wychodząc.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Ehm!  
\- Tak. Już idziemy.

***

\- To prowadzi do katastrofy… tylko o jakie TO chodzi? – zastanawiał się Telpeloth podczas drogi powrotnej. – To prowadzi do katastrofy. Dlaczego do katastrofy? Jakiej katastrofy? Katastrofy gdzie, a jeśli nie gdzie, to kiedy?  
Wypowiedziane na wróżbiarstwie zdanie dręczyło go potwornie, a zastanawianie się nad nim doprowadziło go do prostego pytania:  
\- Dlaczego to powiedziałem?

***

\- No to zobaczymy, co to za paskudztwo. – Konrad wyjął z pudełka etui i założył okulary z dziwnie czarnymi szkłami, zdającymi się pochłaniać światło. – Szukamy czegoś czerwonego… O, jakie ładne zaklęcie. – Dotknął wierzchu prawej dłoni. – Aj… jesteś strasznie naładowana. Przechodzi przez rękawiczkę. – Potrząsnął ręką.  
\- Szukaj czegoś raczej dużego, nie wiem… i zostaw moje niebieskie zaklęcia ochronne oraz klątwy tego koloru.  
\- Przecież wiem, że niebieskie są w miarę pozytywne… A co z żółtymi? O, masz coś na policzku…  
\- Żółte też.  
\- Jak chcesz. – Konrad wzruszył ramionami. – No nie… Nic nie widać. Chociaż… O cukier! – Odgarnął Mierzei blond szopę. – Sam, masz piękną Piekielną Klątwę na karku.  
\- Którą?  
\- Drugą, jak sądzę… - Konrad zaczął uważnie przypatrywać się okrągłemu wzorkowi na karku Sam. – Chyba mam coś na to… - Zsunął okulary na czubek nosa i zaczął grzebać w najbliższej oszklonej szafie. – O! Jest! Tylko nie pytaj mnie, co to, bo odpowiedzi możesz udzielić sama. I mam taką prośbę. – Poprawił okulary. – Nie ruszaj się przez chwilę, bo to paskudztwo jest piekielnie żrące.

***

Mew zaprzestała prób uczynienia swojej rozprawki lepszą. Pani F na pewno będzie miała jakieś krytyczne uwagi, bez względu na to, ile czasu uczeń poświęcił na wykonanie pracy domowej.  
\- Fasola?  
\- Co? – Dobiegło nieuprzejmie spod poduszki.  
\- Napisałaś to wypracowanie?  
\- Nie. I nie mam zamiaru. Trudno. Dostanę pałę i pewnie dodatkowo szlaban; nie zależy mi.

***

\- A tu masz jakieś zielone zaklęcie… Powyżej tej klątwy…  
\- Zostaw je.  
\- Jak chcesz. Ale uwaga: może zapiec. – Konrad powoli przechylił fiolkę nad jarzącym się czerwienią zaklęciem. – Ostrzegam cię profilaktycznie.  
Pierwsze trzy krople eliksiru nie zrobiły na klątwie najmniejszego wrażenia. Przy piątej zaczęła tracić barwę, by po ósmej wyparować bez śladu.  
\- Efekty klątwy znikną w ciągu 36 godzin. A teraz pokaż ręce. – Konrad zdjął finnorowe okulary i schował je do etui. Ściągnął prawą rękawiczkę i zawiesił swoją dłoń kilka centymetrów nad mierzejową. – Nieźle. Daj prawą. Coś ty robiła?  
\- Otwierałam drzwi – odparła szczerze Mierzeja.  
\- Jesteś niemożliwa. – Konrad pokręcił głową. – Najpierw wampiry, a teraz jeszcze to… Ech… Dobrze, już się nie odzywam na TEN temat. Ale… Sam, ja się naprawdę o ciebie martwię. Zaraz zaczniesz na mnie znowu dziwnie patrzeć, ale ja nie zamierzam się tym przejmować – zastrzegł. – Powinnaś się zastanowić na tą włoską propozycją. Tamtejsze pole magiczne jest o wiele bardziej odpowiednie dla ciebie.  
\- Jaka włoska propozycja? – spytała Mierzeja, patrząc nań adekwatnie do zaistniałej sytuacji.  
\- Och, znowu się wygadałem. – Konrad wcale nie wydawał się tym zawstydzony. – To główna przyczyna paskudnego humoru twojego szefa. Ale wracając do mojego pouczającego wywodu, który to powinnaś wziąć sobie do serca; masz dwa wyjścia: albo zmiana pola, albo minimum czarów. Doskonale wiem, że druga opcja całkowicie ci nie pasuje z licznych przyczyn, dlatego też na twoim miejscu zastanowiłbym się nad wyjazdem. Nie podnoś tak brwi, bo ci się zmarszczki na czole porobią. Powiedziałbym, że twoje zdolności magiczne, to ciało, do którego nic osobiście nie mam – Sam mruknęła „Spróbowałbyś tylko” – i nasze rodzime pole magiczne nie stanowią dobrego połączenia. Możesz użyć więcej magii niż jest w stanie znieść ta cielesna powłoka.  
\- Nie znam włoskiego – oświadczyła niespodziewanie Mierzeja.  
\- Wielki to naprawdę problem: uwarzyć eliksir translacyjny – prychnął Konrad. – Jakbym nie wiedział, że napoiłaś nim rzesze ludzi, to może bym ci uwierzył.

***

\- Ojciec cię woła – powiedział Krysiak, wychodząc z jednego z gabinetów. – Nie pytaj mnie po co, bo nie mam pojęcia.  
Sławek westchnął – do tej chwili dzień był piękny.

***

\- A dodatkowo radziłbym ci powrócić do używania różdżki. – Konrad przysunął sobie krzesło, usiadł na nim i zaczął rozplątywać bandaże na lewej ręce Mierzei, starając się nie zwracać uwagi na jej znacząco uniesioną lewą brew. – Wiem, że każdy czarodziej powyżej piętnastego roku życia ma prawo do posługiwania się jedną z trzech metod rzucania zaklęcia, ale przynajmniej w twoim wypadku różdżka będzie najlepsza. Wiem, że stosujesz zarówno ten Ponadstandardowy Zestaw Gestów, rzucasz zaklęcia przy pomocy myśli, jak i stosujesz kombinacje tych dwóch sposobów. Hm… wygląda całkiem nieźle, jak uważasz?  
\- Nie patrzę – poinformowała go Mierzeja, gdy jej spojrzenie błądziło po suficie.  
Konrad odchylił się na krześle i z otwartej szafy wyjął plastikowy pojemnik.  
\- Tak… to będzie dobre. – Zdjął wieczko. Kremowej konsystencji masa znajdująca się wewnątrz miała zgniłozielony kolor i okropnie cuchnęła. – Na czym to stanąłem? – spytał, ostrożnie nakładając nieco mikstury na dłoń Sam.  
\- O…  
\- Tak, już wiem… To jest jedyny sposób, żebyś ty mogła przynajmniej chwilowo przestać się martwić o własne zdrowie. – Konrad zaczął zakładać świeży opatrunek. – Wiem, że będzie ci trudno ponownie się przyzwyczaić, ale…  
\- Konrad… - przerwała mu Mierzeja. – Ja niszczę różdżki.  
\- Każdemu się zdarza. Daj drugą rękę.  
\- One wybuchają.  
\- Teterman robi niezłe. – Konradowi udało się pokonać węzeł autorstwa Leo. Mierzeja prychnęła. – Albo Andryczewski.  
Mierzeja prychnęła ponownie.  
\- Nie wspominając o Baltazarze Frankowskim.  
\- Różdżka Andryczewskiego rozpadła się, gdy rzucałam zaklęcie zmniejszające – zaczęła wyliczać Sam. – Teterman wyrzucił mnie ze swojego sklepu, bo wybrana różdżka eksplodowała w kłębach gryzącego dymu i wznieciła mały pożar. Frankowski był załamany, bo nie znalazłam w jego pracowni niczego odpowiedniego. Aleksandrowicz nawet znalazł coś dla mnie. Miałam jego różdżkę przez trzy miesiące, to rekord, ale uległa ona spektakularnej destrukcji. A Ibrahim nie dał mi przekroczyć progu swojego sklepu w Kairze. Poza tym – dodała – nie stać mnie na różdżkę raz w tygodniu. Nie stać mnie nawet na jedną różdżkę w roku. A do tego ci wszyscy „słynni wytwórcy” odsyłają mnie jeden do drugiego.  
\- Musisz używać różdżki. – Konrad zakręcił cuchnący krem. – Nie mogę ci wypisać zwolnienia na miesiąc. Twój i mój miły szef obdarliby mnie ze skóry, więc będziesz miała różdżkę, choćbym miał ci ją kupować z własnej pensji!  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Mierzeja, ale jej mina mówiła, że robi to dla świętego spokoju.  
\- Skoro mamy już za sobą ten jakże pouczający wykład, to teraz pocieszę cię, że przez najbliższe dwie doby się nie wyśpisz. – Konrad zawiązał bandażową kokardkę na prawym nadgarstku Sam.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Bo skoro masz być w stanie używalności do soboty…  
Wyciągnął z kieszeni fartucha dwie przezroczyste fiolki.  
-…to co trzy godziny będziesz musiała zażyć jedną białą pastylkę. – Wręczył Mierzei pojemniczek z kilkunastoma tabletkami. – A w sobotę rano te dwie czerwone.  
\- W niedzielę mam dodatkowo drugi test z panowania nad pogodą – jęknęła Mierzeja. – Cudownie. W sobotę Krysiak. W niedzielę komisja egzaminacyjna.  
\- Dwa testy.  
\- Co? – spytała Jungfrau, patrząc na swojego lekarza z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Rano masz pogodę, a wieczorem test na Mistrza Nekromancji. – Konrad wstał i wyciągnął spod biurka półlitrową butelkę wody mineralnej. – Jest szesnasta, jeśli się nie mylę. – Podał jej butelkę. – Czas na pierwszą tabletkę.  
Sam niechętnie odkorkowała fiolkę.  
\- Muszę coś załatwić. Zostań tutaj. – Powiewając swoim fartuchem, wybiegł z gabinetu, zostawiając uchylone drzwi.

***

Mirtle rozpłaszczyła się na łóżku w ubraniu. Czuła się obolała i nieziemsko zmęczona. Pod powiekami zaczynały jej majaczyć jakieś niewyraźnie kształty.  
\- Spać… - mruknęła w poduszkę.

***

\- Powiedział ci?  
Sam przestała się wpatrywać w ścianę.  
\- To pan… - zabrzmiało tak, jakby Mierzeja spodziewała się wizyty swojego szefa i jakby tylko tego brakowało jej, by uznać środę za wyjątkowo fatalny dzień.  
\- Czy ten młodociany lekarczyk już ci powiedział? – Krysiak utkwił spojrzenie w Jungfrau.  
\- O sobocie, pewnym liście do mnie, czy też o tym, że bez mojej wiedzy, a tym bardziej zgody, zostałam zapisana na dodatkowy egzamin? – spytała, uśmiechając się.  
Krysiak westchnął. Najwyraźniej początkowo miał zamiar porozmawiać z Sam tylko na dwa tematy.  
\- Czyli ci powiedział.  
\- Oczywiście, że powiedział. Jak mógłby milczeć? Pan nie powiadomiłby mnie o tym liście, prawda?  
\- Search, nie zamierzam się z tobą kłócić, a tym bardziej wysłuchiwać twoich insynuacji. – Krysiak wszedł do środka i zatrzasnął drzwi. – Ponownie namierzyliśmy naszego kochanego zbiega. W sobotę otworzysz teleport docelowy według podanych wówczas współrzędnych. I przygotuj się do grania roli zagubionej ofiary losu.  
\- Nie ma mowy.  
\- Bez protestów, Search, bo cię wywalę!  
\- Nie marzę o niczym innym! – wypaliła Sam. – Ja się do tej drużyny nie prosiłam i doskonale pan o tym wie! – Mierzeja wstała. – I jakim prawem zapisał mnie pan na ten egzamin?!  
\- Powinnaś zdać egzamin na aurora jeszcze w tym miesiącu. W przeciwnym wypadku zakwestionuję twoje umiejętności, a wiesz, że to oznacza pojedynek.  
\- Czy do pana nie dociera, że nie interesuje mnie kariera aurora? Ja chcę zostać księgową! I byłam na dobrej drodze do osiągnięcia celu, gdy Ministerstwo zaczęło wsadzać swój paskudny nochal w moje życie!  
\- Jesteś moją podwładną i zaliczysz ten egzamin, jak również dwa, których ci jeszcze brakuje i staniesz przed Komisją, zanim rozpocznie się rok akademicki! – Krysiak zaczynał tracić cierpliwość. – Nie interesują mnie twoje protesty, głupia dziewucho! Jesteś niepełnoletnia i odpowiadam za ciebie, a więc również za poziom twojego wykształcenia!  
\- Mogę oblać te egzaminy – stwierdziła Mierzeja po chwili. – Oblać, przegrać ten durny pojedynek i mieć święty spokój.  
\- I wówczas możesz się pożegnać z Włochami. – Krysiak wydawał się zadowolony. – A po pewnym czasie i tak znów wylądujesz u mnie…  
\- Nie pozwoliłby mi pan wyjechać. – Mierzeja pokręciła głową.  
\- Decyzję o przeniesieniu miałabyś podjąć po osiągnięciu pełnoletniości.  
\- Zarówno pan, jak i Ministerstwo macie na celu zatrzymanie mnie tu, więc nawet się nie łudzę, że mam jakąś szansę… - Sam zawiesiła głos. – Minister prędzej odrąbałby sobie nogę, niż wysłał mnie za granicę.  
\- Nie zapominaj, że od stycznia to ty będziesz decydowała o swoim życiu.  
\- Akurat – prychnęła, nie pozostawiając Krysiakowi złudzeń, co o całej sprawie myśli. – Zatrzymacie mnie na granicy pod byle pretekstem! Oskarżycie o szpiegostwo i zaproponujecie umowę nie do odrzucenia do końca życia!  
\- Search, mówisz tak, jakby Ministerstwo miało zamiar cię tu uwięzić i wykorzystywać twoje zdolności.  
\- BO TO PRAWDA! Ograniczacie moją wolność – zaczęła wyliczać – zmuszacie mnie do nawiązywania współpracy, wysyłacie do syberyjskiej puszczy, by wykonać jakieś durnowate zadanie i oczekujecie, że będę z tego powodu szczęśliwa! Jakby tego było mało, to ktoś cały czas za mną chodzi!  
\- Sławek uparł się, by po wydarzeniach dnia wczorajszego mieć cię na oku. – Krysiak wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie mówię o Sławku, tylko o tych wszystkich ludziach, którzy wiedzą, gdzie jestem dzięki stronie internetowej Ministerstwa! To pan podłożył mi ten nadajnik i się pan tego nie wyprze! – Przerwała na chwilę. – Może go panu oddam… - Zdjęła najpierw prawy, a potem lewy kolczyk. – To było bardzo sprytne: zmniejszyć go i zabezpieczywszy tym durnym zaklęciem, przyczepić do któregoś z kolczyków. Nie wiem do którego. Nie chce mi się szukać. Proszę. – Wyciągnęła rękę.  
Krysiak bez słowa wziął je i schował do kieszeni.  
\- Dziękuję, że przez pana mój ochroniarz został ranny. – Dygnęła.  
\- W tej chwili rozmowa z tobą nie ma najmniejszego sensu – orzekł Krysiak. – W sobotę o 14.00 masz być na peronie trzecim Dworca Wschodniego. Jeśli cię nie będzie, wyciągnięte zostaną konsekwencje.  
\- A jakież to konsekwencje?  
\- Po pierwsze: obetnę twoją pensję i zastosuję standardową procedurę. Doskonale wiesz, jak ona wygląda. – Krysiak starał się mówić spokojnie, co nie bardzo mu wychodziło.  
\- Rozwiążę tą umowę – stwierdziła stanowczo Mierzeja.  
\- Umowa jest nierozwiązywalna i obowiązuje do twoich osiemnastych urodzin.  
\- Och! Mogę ją rozwiązać bardzo szybko! Nawet nie będę do tego potrzebowała zgody ani ministra, ani pańskiej!  
\- Nie wygaduj głupot, Search!  
\- Po prostu… - Sam odgarnęła pasmo włosów opadające jej na oczy. - …zakończę ten żałosny epizod, jakim jest…  
\- Search! Czy ten dureń podał ci wywar z blekotu?! – Krysiak patrzył na nią z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ale jest też drugie wyjście. – Mierzeja oparła się o biurko. – Pan mnie zwolni na skutek skargi Roberta.  
\- Uznana zostanie za bezpodstawną. – Krysiak nie spuszczał Mierzei z oka. – Ten idiota przyznał się, że razem z Filipem wypruli amulety.  
\- Więc pozostaje mi tylko jedno wyjście.  
\- Jakie jedno wyjście? O czym ty w ogóle mówisz? Jak możesz rozważać taką możliwość?!?! – Krysiak błyskawicznie pokonał dzielącą ich odległość. – Myślisz, że z tobą pierwszą Ministerstwo zawarło taki układ? Ja musiałem zdać ostatni egzamin przed siedemnastymi urodzinami i nikogo nie interesowało, że mi się nie podoba praca za półdarmo dla nadętego ministra!  
\- Ale nikt pana nie zmuszał dodatkowo do konfrontacji z wampirami, pogromcami i tępicielami mieszańców!  
Krysiak popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie.  
\- Tak – Mierzeja potwierdziła jego przypuszczenia. – W ciągu ostatniego miesiąca spotkałam się z przedstawicielami tych trzech grup nie w godzinach pracy. Nie muszę zaznaczać, że wszyscy mieli wyjątkowo mordercze zamiary… Chcę rozwiązać tą umowę – podjęła po chwili. – A jeśli rozwiążę przy okazji wszystkie moje problemy…  
\- Ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem.  
\- Znalezienie mnie w przestrzeni zajmie wam kilka dni… trochę więcej stracicie, przeszukując czas, ale i tak mnie znajdziecie. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Nie pozostawiacie mi wyboru. Mogłabym wybrać inny wymiar, inną nogawkę spodni czasu, ale, znając moje szczęście, znaleźlibyście mnie z dziecinną łatwością. – Świat przybrał na chwilę fioletową barwę. Sam zamrugała.  
\- Ucieczka nie jest rozwiązaniem! – powtórzył Krysiak.  
\- Zależy dla kogo.  
\- Czy ty nie rozumiesz, że masz przed sobą całe życie? – Potrząsnął nią. – I że problemy należy rozwiązywać, a nie przed nimi uciekać?!?!?!  
Powietrze zaiskrzyło. Krysiak zaklął i puścił Sam.  
\- Sądzę, że powinien pan natychmiast opuścić mój gabinet – powiedział Konrad stojący w drzwiach. – Pańska obecność nie wpływa pozytywnie na stan zdrowia mojej pacjentki.

***

\- Jesteś potwornie blada – orzekł Konrad, gdy za Krysiakiem zamknęły się drzwi. – A poza tym to wasze wrzaski było doskonale słychać na korytarzu. Ba! Słyszałem je nawet, robiąc obchód. Pozwolisz, że obejrzę kilka twoich zaklęć ochronnych?  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami i usiadła. Konrad wyciągnął z etui finnorowe okulary.  
\- Hm… Wiesz, że on ma rację.  
\- Konrad… - syknęła ostrzegawczo Mierzeja.  
\- Nie możesz całe życie uciekać od problemów. Nie sugeruję, rzecz jasna, że powinnaś ich szukać, bo, jak zauważyłem, problemy znajdują ciebie, ale nie powinna cię przerażać perspektywa konfrontacji. – Dźgnął lewą łopatkę Mierzei. – Długo to masz?  
\- Od urodzenia – wycedziła Sam.  
\- Mi też się kiedyś wydawało, że jestem osaczany przez problemy. I widziałem tylko jedno rozwiązanie, ale potem uświadomiłem sobie, że tego typu zachowanie jest bezsensowne i samolubne.  
\- Jeszcze jeden pouczający wykład? – spytała Mierzeja z kpiną.  
\- Nie, Sam. Tylko nie chciałbym, żebyś zrobiła jakieś głupstwo tylko dlatego, że wydaje ci się to najlepszym i jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji.  
\- To JEST jedyne wyjście.  
\- Nie, moja droga. – Konrad zapatrzył się na jedną z niebieskich klątw na prawym ramieniu Mierzei. – Tak ci się tylko wydaje. Przypatrz się dokładnie. Jakkolwiek poważnie by to nie wyglądało, zawsze możesz zrobić coś, by choć odrobinę polepszyć swoją dotychczasową sytuację.  
Rozległo się pukanie i do gabinetu wszedł Snape.  
\- Ktoś cię woła, Search.  
Konrad spojrzał na niego przez finnorowe szkła. Potem spojrzał na Mierzeję.  
\- Sam, czy ty mi nie zapomniałaś wspomnieć o pewnym małym szczególe? – spytał. – Takim nieistotnym szczególe, jakim jest wiążący cię z tym oto dżentelmenem rytuał Dwóch Oktogramów?

***

Teodorowi udało się w końcu uwolnić od studentki czwartego roku medycyny. Teraz szedł korytarzem i wypatrywał schodów.

***

\- Dziwne… ale w poprzednich przypadkach, jakie miałem okazję oglądać, ślad po rytuale był czerwony. – Konrad zsunął okulary na czubek nosa.  
\- Byłabym rada, gdybyś przestał wlepiać wzrok w mój lewy obojczyk – warknęła Mierzeja.  
\- W lipcu przeprowadzono tu poprawnie trzy takie zabiegi… - Konrad zawiesił głos. – Ale nie przypominam sobie, żebyś była wtedy w pobliżu, a to pierwsze Dwa Oktogramy w wysokim polu magicznym.  
\- To prawidłowo wykonany w niskim polu. – Sam wstała. – Przepraszam, ale ktoś mnie wołał. – I dziarskim krokiem wymaszerowała z gabinetu.  
\- Czyli w tej chwili różnica wartości pola magicznego nikomu nie gwarantuje bezpieczeństwa – powiedział Konrad jakby do siebie. – To chyba najprostszy sposób na podwójne morderstwo…  
Snape zamknął drzwi i ruszył za Sam.

***

\- Siadaj. – Sławek wskazał Mierzei tradycyjny, biały taboret, jakich pełno w gabinetach lekarskich. – Mój ojciec chce ci coś powiedzieć. – Sam oparł się o ścianę nieopodal przeszklonej szafy.  
Siedzący za biurkiem mężczyzna, mogący śmiało uchodzić za dziadka Sławka, otworzył szufladę biurka i wyciągnął z niej kopertę.  
\- Znalazłem ją w rzeczach mojej córki. Zaadresowała ją do mnie. Otwórz. – Polecił, nie patrząc na Mierzeję, tylko gdzieś w przestrzeń.  
Koperta musiała być już wielokrotnie rozklejana i zaklejana. Na standardowym pasku nie pozostała ani odrobina kleju. Sam wysypała zawartość na biurko. Na blacie wylądowało kilka zdjęć i pierścionek.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć – kontynuował starszy pan – dlaczego na każdym zdjęciu jesteś ty? – Chwycił plik fotografii. – I dlaczego na odwrocie każdego z nich napisała „Daj to JEJ” i te dziwne rzędy cyfr? Dlaczego dała ci pierścionek, który w naszej rodzinie jest od pokoleń? Co łączyło cię z moją córką, skoro kazała mi to tobie przekazać?!  
\- Ojcze… nie krzycz na nią!  
\- Doskonale wiesz, że to nie było samobójstwo! Jeśli mam znaleźć winnego jej śmierci, nic ani nikt mi w tym nie przeszkodzi! – Cisnął na biurko zdjęcia. – I będę się posługiwał metodami, jakie uznam za słuszne!  
\- Czy to znaczy, że zamierzasz na nią wrzeszczeć, dopóki ci czegoś nie powie? – Sławek przestał opierać się o ścianę. – W taki sam sposób traktowałeś…!  
\- Milcz!!!  
\- Agata…? – Sam wzięła do ręki jedno ze zdjęć i z niedowierzaniem przyglądała się zapisanemu rzędami cyfr na odwrocie fotografii.  
Sławek i jego ojciec natychmiast obrócili się w jej stronę.  
\- Co powiedziałaś? – spytał po chwili starszy pan.  
\- To jej pismo… - Przejechała palcem wzdłuż rzędów cyfr. – Dokładne współrzędne uwzględniające podprzestrzeń… Zdawała praktyczny z teleportacji przede mną… - Wzięła do ręki drugie zdjęcie. – To wyznaczone miejsca, gdzie w podprzestrzeni coś zostało uwięzione… - Sięgnęła po trzecią fotkę. – Tu jest wampir… hm… zły pies… czyjś bałagan… - Wzięła resztę zdjęć i zaczęła je przekładać. – Jeszcze jeden pies… zwłoki… bażant… lodówka… jeszcze jeden bałagan… zestaw garniturów… troll… i to wszystko.  
\- Miałaś nie używać magii – zauważył Sławek.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego pańska córka chciała, żebym to dostała. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Spotkałyśmy się tylko raz – dodała poprzedzając pytanie. Świat ponownie stał się na chwilę fioletowy. – I nie mogę przyjąć czegoś tak kosztownego. – Sam wstała.  
\- Moim obowiązkiem jest wykonanie ostatniej woli mojej córki. – Starszy pan najwyraźniej oczekiwał, że rozmowa potoczy się inaczej. – Jeśli Agata ci to przekazała, to ja muszę ci to dać. Mimo że mi się to nie podoba.  
\- Ale ja nie mogę!  
\- Weź to – polecił głosem przepełnionym magią.  
\- Jeśli pan nalega. – Sam zabrała z biurka pierścionek. – Ale robię to tylko dlatego, że ten kawałek metalu nie daje panu spokoju, a nie z powodu tej próby zmesmeryzowania mnie. Jeśli to wszystko, to do widzenia. – Szybko wyszła z gabinetu.  
\- Już zapomniałeś, że należy naprawdę głęboko ukrywać swoje myśli. – Sławek położył rękę na klamce. – Wystarczyły dwa tygodnie, a ktoś obcy może wyłuskać z twojego umysłu wszystko. I proszę cię, ojcze… nie nazywaj jej Wysokopoziomowym Dziwadłem. Tak mogłeś mówić do łagodnej Agaty. – Otworzył drzwi. – A Sam wbrew pozorom nie jest łagodna. Dwa razy się zastanów, zanim ją o coś oskarżysz. Jeśli ją sprowokujesz, to naprawdę zrobi ci krzywdę.

***

Snape patrzył na Mierzeję z rosnącym niepokojem. Siedziała obok niego i robiła się coraz bledsza – tępo wpatrując się w zdjęcia i pierścionek z dużym szafirem.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. – Sławek usiadł na podłodze przed Sam. – Od śmierci Agaty ojciec szuka winnych. Nie wierzy, że to samobójstwo. Ja też w to nie wierzę, ale nie zadręczam pytaniami wszystkich, którzy mieli z nią kiedykolwiek kontakt.  
\- Ten pierścionek przynosi pecha – stwierdziła Mierzeja. – Przynosi pecha i…  
\- Nie przesadzaj. – Sławek wyszczerzył zęby do przechodzącej pielęgniarki patrzącej na niego z naganą. – Jakby tak było, to moja rodzina dawno by wymarła, bylibyśmy bankrutami i…  
Świat ponownie przybrał barwę fioletu i pociemniał, by bezdźwięcznie zgasnąć.  
\- Sam! – Sławek zerwał się z podłogi.  
Snape nie pozwolił jej osiągnąć gruntu.  
Zdjęcia rozsypały się. Pierścionek potoczył się po posadzce z metalicznym brzękiem.  
Sławek rozejrzał się – w oddali po prawo otworzyły się drzwi i wychyliła się rozczochrana głowa Konrada.  
\- Konrad! Chodź tu!

***

Mew rzuciła się na łóżko z zamiarem natychmiastowego zaśnięcia. Na podłodze leżały porozrzucane kartki z różnymi wariantami wypracowania z polskiego.

***

\- Nic mi nie jest – wycedziła Mierzeja, gdy Severus umiejscowił ją na leżance.  
\- Tak, Search. Oczywiście. – Snape wydawał się znudzony całą sytuacją. – Tobie nigdy nic nie jest, a potem mamy takie kwiatki jak teraz. Nic tobie nie jest – kontynuował – a za chwilę przewracasz się, tracisz przytomność albo niemalże dajesz się przejechać, bo nie zauważasz samochodu.  
\- Ale nic mi nie jest – poinformowała wszystkich, siadając.  
Severus położył jej rękę na ramieniu i przemocą doprowadził do pozycji horyzontalnej.  
\- To jest tylko twoje zdanie. – Sławek oparł się o ścianę.  
\- Twój nauczyciel ma rację, Sam. – Konrad przysunął sobie krzesło i usiadł. – Zrozumiałbym, gdyby to miało miejsce w niskim polu, ale nasze takowym nie jest. Dzień wczorajszy dodatkowo utwierdził mnie w przekonaniu, że musimy zastosować jakąś inną metodę blokowania wizji, bo obecna nie przynosi rezultatów. Zanim jedna z tych nieszczęsnych klątw zaczęła rykoszetować między mną, tobą i tym dochodzeniowym krwiopijcą, poraziłaś mnie.  
\- Dzisiaj też to zrobiłam, jakbyś nie zauważył – burknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Ale dla standardowej dawki właściwej dość mocnemu wyładowaniu thaumicznemu dołączona była pewna drastyczna scena – kontynuował niezrażenie Konrad. – Nie będę cię pytał, skąd się wzięła w twojej głowie, ani tym bardziej dlaczego chciała się z niej wydostać, ale mogę przypuszczać, że masz ich tam więcej i są równie okropne.  
\- I cóż z tego wynika? – Mierzeja nie wydawała się zainteresowana konradową przemową.  
\- A wynika z tego ni mniej ni więcej tylko tyle… – Konrad starał się nie zwracać uwagi na niezadowoloną minę Mierzei. - …że powinnaś wrócić do stosowania Tego obrzydliwego eliksiru.  
\- Nie-Ma-Mo-Wy! Już wolę oglądać krwawe sceny mordów, niż przez 24 godziny być niezdolną do rzucenia jakiegokolwiek zaklęcia!  
\- Nie zamierzam cię do niczego zmuszać. – Konrad odsunął się nieco. – Ale to najprawdopodobniej te wizje są przyczyną wszystkich problemów. Gdyby można było stwierdzić, co je powoduje, to szybko byśmy je wyeliminowali.  
\- A jeśli ich przyczyną jestem ja sama? – Mierzeja ponownie usiadła. Ręka Severusa nie pozwoliła jej na dłuższe przebywanie w tej pozycji.  
\- Nie sądzę… - Konrad założył fioletowe rękawiczki i, ostrożnie ująwszy Mierzejowy (lewy) nadgarstek, zaczął badać puls, zerkając na swój zegarek. – Oczywiście taka ewentualność istnieje, ale jest mało prawdopodobne, byś sama generowała te obrazy.  
\- Konrad, czy ciebie nie irytuje, że bez przerwy tu trafiam? – spytała niespodziewanie Sam.  
\- Skądże. – Lekarz puścił jej rękę. – Jesteś chwilowo najbardziej fascynującym przypadkiem. Już czterech starszych stażem kolegów chciało, żebym cię im przekazał, ale ja nie wyraziłem zgody. Gdy zaczęli argumentować u Kiślewicza, że jestem za młody, ten kazał im się wynosić.  
\- A mnie to zaczyna irytować wręcz niesamowicie – wymamrotała Mierzeja, gdy świat powoli nabrał fioletowej barwy, by pociemnieć do czerni.  
\- Recepturę dostałeś od mojego ojca? – spytał Sławek, z zaciekawieniem obserwując, jak sufit przyjmuje liliową barwę, a ściany zaczynają mienić się smugami od jasnych różów do głębokich fioletów i czerni na podłodze.  
\- Muszę powiedzieć, że to fascynujące. – Konrad poklepał Sam po policzku. Trzasnęło. – Ojej.  
\- Tak. To chyba szalony wynalazek mojego ojca. – Sławek obserwował całą sytuację bez większego zainteresowania. – Agata po pierwszej dawce przemalowała nam na fioletowo salon. Chyba można powiedzieć, że to standardowa reakcja na ten środek.  
\- Zawsze chciałem przemalować ten gabinet – powiedział Konrad, obserwując, jak biurko nabiera soczysto różowej barwy, a przeszklona szafa robi się niebieska.  
\- Za chwilę jej przejdzie – orzekł Sławek z miną znawcy.

***

\- I jak ma się twój kudłaty ojciec chrzestny, Potter?  
\- Odwal się, Malfoy. – Ron był zły, że nie może kolejny raz skorzystać z pomocy Hermiony przy odrabianiu pracy domowej, a obecność Ślizgona w polu widzenia najwyraźniej nie poprawiła mu humoru.  
\- Dać się tak załatwić – prychnął Malfoy.  
\- Jak załatwić?  
\- To ty nic nie wiesz, Potter? – Malfoy wydawał się rozbawiony. Crabe i Goyle stojący obok niego zarechotali. – No… ale to chyba oczywiste, że ci nie powiedziała.  
\- O czym?  
\- Potter… jesteś jak zwykle niedoinformowany. – Draco uśmiechnął się. – Ty sobie tutaj spokojnie siedzisz, gdy twój kochany Black gdzieś tam oddaje ducha.

***

\- Nie. Nie. I jeszcze raz nie! – powiedziała stanowczo Mierzeja pół godziny później.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że tak. Siadaj. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz odwiedzić swojego ochroniarza, to cię tam zawiozę. – Konrad teatralnie wskazał na wózek.  
\- Konrad – powiedział ostrzegawczo Mierzeja.  
\- Bez protestów, Search – poradził jej Snape.  
\- I postaraj się tego nie zgubić – dodał Sławek, wciskając Mierzei pierścionek w dłoń.  
\- Mężczyźni – powiedziała Sam takim tonem, jakby to jedno słowo wyjaśniało wszystko, i niechętnie usiadła.  
\- Jak widzisz… - Konrad z uśmiechem na ustach wprawił wózek w ruch. - …przestałaś porażać ludzi, co należy uznać za sukces.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem Krysiaka tak wściekłego. – Sławek uśmiechnął się. – Wyglądał, jakby miał zamiar eksplodować.  
Przeszklone drzwi na końcu korytarza otworzyły się i wbiegły przez nie trzy przemoknięte postacie: czarnowłosy okularnik, rudzielec i dziewczyna.  
\- No nie… - jęknęła Mierzeja, zasłaniając oczy rękami.  
Obie grupy zatrzymały się naprzeciw siebie.  
\- Nic mi nie powiedziałaś. – Harry wystąpił nieco do przodu, ściskając swoją Błyskawicę.  
\- Szlaban, Potter – powiedział Snape. – Weasley i Granger również. Jutro u mnie.  
\- Nie powiedziałaś mi! – kontynuował niezrażony Potter.  
\- Pada? – spytał Sławek, patrząc na przemokniętą trójcę i rosnącą u ich stóp kałużę.  
Sam westchnęła.  
\- Gdybym ci powiedziała, to zaraz byś tu przyleciał na swojej piekielnej miotle – powiedziała po chwili. – Jak sądzę, złamałeś większość przepisów, żeby się tu dostać. Dodatkowo przyleciałeś z przyjaciółmi…  
\- Twój brak zdrowego rozsądku i bezmyślność pozbawiają Gryffindor dwudziestu punktów – stwierdził Severus – za każde z was. I nie patrz tak na mnie, Weasley, bo to nic nie zmieni. Powinniście pilnować, żeby Nasza Gwiazda była bezpieczna, a bezpieczny jesteś, Potter, w miejscu zamieszkania i w szkole, gdyż profesor Dumbledore zadbał o to. Ale oczywiście nie mogłeś pomyśleć o własnej skórze i ludziach, którzy się o nią troszczą. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Wolałeś przybyć tu bez powiadamiania kogokolwiek, prawda?  
Harry zamarł z na pół otwartymi ustami. Snape był wściekły – jego czarne oczy zwęziły się. Niebezpiecznie byłoby go dodatkowo denerwować.  
Severus nie zamierzał jednak na tym poprzestać.  
\- Jaśnie Potter nie mógł powiadomić jakiegokolwiek nauczyciela o swoich dzisiejszych planach!  
\- Malfoy ci powiedział? – spytała Mierzeja. – Cudowny, wszystkowiedzący tatuś powiadomił swojego synalka, a on nie mógł ci nie powiedzieć. – Splotła ręce na piersi. – Nich zgadnę… powiedział ci, że Syriusz ledwo żyje, prawda?  
\- Szlaban, jutro, u mnie – wycedził Severus. – To mała kara za twoją bezmyślność, Potter.

***

Mew przekręciła się na lewy bok, uważnie zbadała łóżko – z błogiej drzemki wyrwało ja coś twardego, uciskającego kręgosłup.  
\- Co to jest? – wymamrotała, uważnie przyglądając się błyszczącemu znalezisku.

***

\- Ja ma propozycję nie do odrzucenia – powiedział Konrad, zatrzymując się przy rozwidleniu korytarza. – Pan i Sławek zaprowadzicie naszych kochanych gości do pana Blacka, a ja utnę sobie małą pogawędkę z Sam. – Otworzył szklane drzwi na końcu korytarza. – Nie sądzę, żeby coś jej groziło w moim towarzystwie – dodał, widząc minę Severusa. – Sławek, racz zaprowadzić wszystkich do sali 164. – I pomaszerował w kierunku widocznych w oddali drzwi do ogrodu.  
\- Ruszać się – warknął Snape.

***

Ciemność była lepka i gęsta. Zdawała się ciągnąć w nieskończoność we wszystkich kierunkach.  
\- Skąd się tu wzięłam? – Mew rozejrzała się, ale nic nie zobaczyła – mrok pachnący wilgocią nie pozwalał na dostrzeżenie czegokolwiek. – Siedziała na łóżku u patrzyłam na tą broszkę… - Zacisnęła palce, czując rzeczoną we własnej dłoni. – Jak ja tego nie znoszę!  
Ciemność pożarła jej głos z donośnym mlaśnięciem.  
\- To gdzie jesteś, durna wizjo! – Mew zaczynała się denerwować. Przyzwyczaiła się już, że obrazy atakują ją niespodziewanie. Całkowite ciemności nie wpływały na nią dobrze. Powinny następować po wizji, a nie przed nią.  
W oddali pojawił się jaśniejszy punkt, który szybko zaczął rosnąć, by jako tarcza teleportu zatrzymać się przed Mew.  
\- Mam tam przejść?  
Teleport zadygotał.  
Mew ostrożnie dotknęła lśniącej powierzchni. Teleport wciągnął ją do środka.  
\- Och… może jeszcze powiesz, że mi uwierzyłaś?!  
Zimny, nieprzyjemny, męski głos zmusił Mew do otworzenia oczu, które zamknęła podczas teleportacji.  
Leżała na trawie między krzakami dzikiej róży. Nie widziała owego mężczyzny. Musiał stać gdzieś dalej… między pobliskimi dębami. Natomiast kilka kroków od niej stała kobieta. Wyglądała na zmęczoną, jakby przed chwilą przebiegła długi dystans; ale przede wszystkim była wściekła. Jej długa suknia była poplamiona.  
\- No cóż… nie zamierzam zaprzeczać – powiedział ów nieprzyjemny głos. – Tak. To prawda. Czujesz się usatysfakcjonowana? – Głos wydawał się rozbawiony. – A może zdradzona?  
\- Jak miło, że w końcu to powiedziałeś. Ale nie zaskoczyłeś mnie tym oświadczeniem. Nigdy ci nie wierzyłam. – Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Uśmiech ów wydał się Mew dziwnie znajomy. – Myślałeś, że gdy się dowiem, to będę cię namawiać do powrotu na drogę cnoty? – prychnęła. – Nie jesteś godzien rozmowy ze mną.  
\- Porywająca przemowa. – W jego głosie cały czas pobrzmiewało rozbawienie. – Godna porzuconej kochanki… oj, ale to chyba ty mnie rzuciłaś.  
\- Nie tylko ty potrafisz kłamać. – Kobieta uniosła głowę. – Owszem, potrafisz ukryć swoje myśli głęboko… naprawdę głęboko, ale to mi nie przeszkadza… i nigdy nie przeszkadzało. Dobrze wiem, dokąd zmierzałeś i dokąd zmierzasz w tej chwili.  
Mew bała się poruszyć, leżąc w kłujących zaroślach.  
\- Posiadasz wiedzę, jaką pozwoliłem ci pozyskać – oświadczył głos nieco mniej pewnie. – Tylko tyle i ani krzty więcej.  
\- To mi wystarczy. – Kobieta wzruszyła ramionami. – Nic więcej. Nie potrzebuję niczego więcej.  
Mew powoli przesunęła się nieco w lewo, by zobaczyć właściciela owego męskiego głosu, ale gęste zarośla nie pozwoliły jej niczego dostrzec.  
\- A wiesz dlaczego? Czy wiesz, dlaczego nie potrzebuję niczego więcej, Mi? – Uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Bo jesteś tutaj. W tym miejscu i czasie. Rozumiesz? Jesteś tutaj i na zawsze już pozostaniesz.  
\- Kobieto, jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, to nasz pojedynek pozostał nierozstrzygnięty, a ty zaczęłaś uciekać.  
\- I zatrzymałam się dopiero tutaj… - Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. – Nie zje cię robactwo… nie umrzesz… nie zginiesz… będziesz istniał, bo są rzeczy dużo gorsze niż śmierć, ale ty tego nie rozumiesz. Są stany ciała i umysłu, które sprawiają, że śmierć można uznać za najwspanialszą nagrodę.  
\- Jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą, to ja mam różdżkę i moją, i twoją. – Głos ponownie zabrzmiał pewnie.  
\- Oczywiście. Nie mogę zaprzeczyć. – Sięgnęła do kieszeni. – Ja, niestety, mam tylko to. – W lewej ręce trzymała sztylet. – Może to niewiele, ale wystarczy, byś nie stąpał po ziemi przez najbliższe setki lat.  
Zaklęcie rzucone przez niewidocznego rozmówcę chybiło celu, ale było tak potężne, że Mew włosy stanęły dęba.  
\- Zapomniałeś o czymś. – Kobieta mocno zacisnęła palce na rękojeści noża. – To moją domeną jest czas. To moją domeną jest przestrzeń. – Wyciągnęła przed siebie prawą rękę i ostrzem sztyletu głęboko rozcięła wnętrze prawej dłoni. – Składam ofiarę tej ziemi, gdzie ty przelałeś krew niewinnych…  
Mew poczuła, jak spada. Pod nią otworzyła się ciemność.  
\- Ciemność – powiedziała. – Widzę ciemność.  
\- Cicho tam – burknął nieprzyjemny głos.  
Mew otworzyła oczy. Leżała na swoim łóżku, a broszka z perłą tuż obok prawej ręki.

***

Potter wyjrzał przez okno. Wychodziło na wewnętrzny dziedziniec – mały ogród wśród murów. Młody człowiek usiadł na ławce, uprzednio zaparkowawszy wózek tak, by być naprzeciw Sam.  
Zerknął na Łapę.  
\- To ciężka klątwa – mruczała Hermiona, przeglądając kartę pacjenta. – Oj. I jeszcze…  
\- Tłumaczyłem ci, że to głupota, a ty się cały czas upierasz! – Gość drugiego pacjenta leżącego w sali był najwyraźniej porażony głupotą rozmówcy.  
-… on naprawdę jest w poważnym stanie, Harry. – Granger usiadła na krześle przy łóżku nieprzytomnego Syriusza.  
\- Ciekawe o czym rozmawiają? – Ron przykleił ucho do szyby i lewym okiem obserwował wydarzenia na zewnątrz.  
\- Ron!  
\- No dobrze, Hermiono. – Weasley usiadł na parapecie, by mieć lepszy widok.

***

\- Czy ty nie mógłbyś przeprowadzać ze mną jednej poważnej rozmowy dziennie? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Jesteś wybitnym przypadkiem, więc tego typu rozwiązanie nie wchodzi w grę. – Konrad przeciągnął się. – Możesz mi powiedzieć…?  
\- Nie.  
\- Ale nie dałaś mi dokończyć!  
\- Nie chcę o tym mówić. Spotkanie z tym Miłośnikiem Czystej Rasy było potworne. Ten idiota zaproponował, że mnie zabije!  
\- Skąd wiedziałaś, o co…? Zresztą nieważne. – Konrada przechylił się do przodu, na co Mierzeja zareagowała, natychmiast odchylając się do tyłu. – Jak to zrobiłaś?  
\- Złamałam mu nos – oświadczyła Sam takim tonem, jakby to było oczywiste.  
\- Zaklęciem?  
\- Pięścią – wyjaśniła. – I dopiero potem rzuciłam na niego zaklęcie. Mieliście tu ostatnio jakiegoś świecącego pacjenta?  
\- Hm… dwa tygodnie temu – powiedział Konrad po chwili zastanowienia. – Potrzeba było trzech uzdrowicieli, żeby je odczepić… och, ty mała potworo! To zaklęcie było świetne!  
\- Należało mu się. – Mierzeja uniosła wojowniczo podbródek. – Zanim złożył swoją propozycję, wygłosił długą mowę o czystości krwi czarodziejów, konieczności unicestwienia mieszańców i odebraniu im wszelkich praw. Dodatkowo twierdził, że czysta krew to… czekaj, nich sobie przypomnę… - Zastanowiła się chwilę. - … „to krew, w której inne rasy nie maczały swych przebrzydłych palców, a mugole trzymali się od niej z daleka” – prychnęła. – A sam przemawiający miał wampirze uszy. Po prostu nie mogłam się opanować. Chciałam, żeby go w końcu oświeciło.  
\- Najpierw chciał unicestwiać, a potem odbierać prawa? – spytał Konrad z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Tak.  
\- To rzeczywiście idiota. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Zmiana tematu. Krysiak przydzielił ci Sławka jako ochroniarza niezależnie od ochrony, jaką daje ci Ministerstwo. Nawiasem mówiąc, to w tej chwili nie ma nikogo chętnego. Wiem, jakie jest twoje nastawienie do ochrony, ale trudno. – Konrad popatrzył na nią uważnie. – To zdecydowanie dla twojego dobra. Nie chcesz chyba skończyć jak Alex.  
\- No właśnie. Jak skończył Alex? – spytała niespodziewanie Mierzeja.  
\- Na oddziale zamkniętym. Cztery ciężkie klątwy i Cruciatus na dokładkę. Znowu się wygadałem. – Nie wydawał się tym zmartwiony. – Powiedział, że sobie poradzi i odesłał Filipa do domu… a potem… lepiej nie mówić. Ale Sławek nie da się tak łatwo spławić – dodał, widząc, że Sam zaczyna coś kombinować. – Za bardzo przypominasz Agatę. Raz spaprał sprawę… przynajmniej twierdzi, że spaprał, więc powtórnie tego nie zrobi. A teraz kilka szybkich pytań. – Wyprostował się. – Kiedy masz wziąć następną pastylkę?  
\- Za 27 minut.  
\- Co masz robić?  
\- Używać różdżki i dbać o siebie.  
\- Gdzie jest pierścionek?  
\- Tu.  
Na srebrnym łańcuszku połyskiwał rzeczony.  
\- Grzeczna dziewczynka.  
\- Konrad.  
\- No co? To chyba lepiej niż „dobra kobieto”, prawda?  
\- Panie doktorze…  
\- Tak?  
\- Zaraz zaboli pana głowa – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Już czuję nadciągającą migrenę! – Zerwał się z ławki i, popychając wózek, dziarsko ruszył w kierunku drzwi. – Dobrze… tak więc idziemy odwiedzić pana Blacka, potem zobaczymy, czy ten środek cały czas wywołuje takie efekty uboczne, czy występują one tylko przy pierwszym spożyciu. A jeśli wszystko będzie dobrze, to cię wypuszczę do domu, zgoda?

***

Deagol był nieco rozkojarzony. Litery rozmazywały mu się przed oczami. Zauważył, że trzeci raz czyta ten sam akapit.  
Ziewnął i zamknął podręcznik.  
\- Najwyżej dostanę szlaban – powiedział.

***

\- Czy ty naprawdę miałaś zamiar…?  
\- Konrad, czy ja ci wyglądam na niesamowicie pasjonujący przypadek bezdennej głupoty? – spytała Sam.  
\- Nie – odparł po chwili, szczerząc się do przechodzącej pielęgniarki, która całkowicie go zignorowała. – Nie możesz być przypadkiem bezdennej głupoty, bo jesteś kobietą. Kobiety, zanim coś zrobią, to analizują sytuację i szukają dziury w całym. Nie sądzę też, by jedyną przeszkodą był dla ciebie ten rytuał. Jeśli dobrze obejrzałem sobie twoje zaklęcia, to jest tam coś, co wyklucza podjęcie działań przeciwko samej sobie.  
\- To klątwa mojej prababci. Dotknąć miała każdej „córki mojej wnuczki”, a że takową jestem tylko ja, więc mam te piękne runy za uchem. – Sam przetarła oczęta. – Chyba ciśnienie spadło.  
\- Ale komuś się podniosło. – Konrad skręcił w korytarz po prawo. Wyraźnie wkurzony Krysiak przechadzał się przed salą 164. – Naprawdę go zdenerwowałaś – dodał szeptem.  
Na krześle pod ścianą siedział Snape. Obok Sławek opierał się o ścianę.  
\- Wiem. – Sam ściszyła głos. – Miałam nadzieję, że mnie zwolni.  
Snape otworzył drzwi.  
\- Potter, Granger, Weasley! Chyba już wystarczy. Dręczenie pacjenta na pewno nie pomoże mu w szybszym ozdrowieniu.  
Gryfoni niechętnie wyszli.  
\- Madmuasell? – Konrad zatrzymał pojazd i podał jej dłoń. – Chyba nie chcesz, by twój ochroniarz zobaczył cię w stanie wskazującym na kontuzję.  
\- Oczywiście. – Wstała.  
Popielica wspięła się po lekarskim fartuchu na bark Konrada i przeskoczyła na ramię Mierzei. Sam westchnęła.  
\- Bez protestów – syknął Krysiak.  
\- A czy ja protestuję?  
\- Search, bardzo proszę. Wejdź. – Snape wskazał otwarte drzwi. – I naprawdę postaraj się już nie denerwować ludzi.  
Sam wkroczyła do środka.  
\- Jesteś stuprocentowym idiotą – powiedział Filip.  
Wzrok Mierzei spoczął na Syriuszu leżącym na łóżku przy oknie, a potem przesunął się w prawo.  
\- Cześć – burknęła Sam.  
\- Nie rób mu krzywdy – zaproponował Filip.  
\- Nie mam zamiaru. – Mierzeja podeszła do łóżka Syriusza. – Jego własna głupota ukarała go wystarczająco.  
\- Ale…  
\- Zamknij się, Robert – poradził Krysiak, wchodząc za Sam, Konradem i Severusem. – Porozmawiamy za chwilę.

***

\- Ależ panie!  
\- Glizdogon. Chyba się zapominasz. – Lord Voldemort wstał, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała groźba.  
\- Tak, panie. – Peter padł na kolana.  
\- Więc wynoś się!

***

\- Musi się sam wybudzić – Konrad odpowiedział na nieme pytanie Sam. – I nawet nie próbuj… - dodał ostrzegawczo.  
Black, przynajmniej zdaniem stojącego obok Mierzei Snape’a, wyglądał, jakby od śmierci dzieliła go tylko chwila. Był blady, ciemne włosy rozrzucone na poduszce dodatkowo ową niezdrową bladość potęgowały.  
Nawet nie zdążyłeś wyciągnąć różdżki – pomyślał Severus. – Black, zaczynasz schodzić na psy. I niby ty chciałeś, żeby Dumbledore powierzał ci wykonanie jakiejś misji?  
\- Czego mam nie próbować? – spytała słodko Sam, siadając na łóżku Syriusza.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że doskonale wiesz, co pan doktor ma na myśli – powiedział Krysiak. Jego czujne spojrzenie mogłoby przy dłuższym kontakcie doprowadzić Mierzeję do ataku furii albo niepohamowanego chichotu – Severus nie miał pewności, w jaki sposób zareaguje Sam, gdyż zdawała się nie do końca rozumieć, co się wokół niej dzieje. Przez pewien czas słuchała uważnie przemowy swojego lekarza, po czym całkiem niespodziewanie stwierdziła „ojej!”, strasząc wszystkich znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu i dodatkowo udowadniając, że ciągle nie jest w najlepszej formie.  
\- Co „ojej!”? – spytał Konrad.  
\- Nie… nic.  
\- Kłamczucha – orzekł lekarz. – I jak ja mam ci pomóc, gdy ty cały czas coś przede mną ukrywasz?  
\- Po prostu wydawało mi się, że… nie, nie wydawało mi się.  
Syriusz Black powoli uchylił lewe oko.  
\- To zdecydowanie dobry znak! – Konrad porzucił wytykanie Sam braku zaufania do ciała lekarskiego i z entuzjazmem zaczął badać Syriuszowi puls, by po chwili zaświecić mu latarką w oko.  
\- Dajże mu spokój – poradziła Mierzeja, groźnie marszcząc brwi. – To normalne przy takiej kombinacji klątw, więc przestań się zachwycać.  
Oko Syriusza na chwilę spoczęło na Sam, prześlizgnęło się po wszystkich osobach w sali, by utkwić spojrzenie w Snape’ie.  
Czego on chce? – pomyślał Miszczunio.  
Blackowe oko miał w tej chwili niesamowitą umiejętność wkurzania ludzi, a przynajmniej Severusa.  
\- Zrobisz to – oświadczył Łapa zachrypniętym głosem.  
\- A cóż masz na myśli, mówiąc „to”? – spytał Snape, siląc się na uprzejmy ton, gdy Syriuszowe oko wyzywało go na pojedynek „Kto Dłużej Wytrzyma Bez Mrugania”.  
\- Och, Snape, nie udawaj idioty. Po prostu obiecaj, że będziesz się wywiązywał z obowiązku Opiekuna Domu, a dam ci spokój.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że cały czas to robię – zauważył chłodno Miszczunio.  
\- Nie wywiązujesz się ze swoich obowiązków. – Black odkaszlnął. – Masz dbać o bezpieczeństwo podopiecznych. To zasada 61, podpunkt a. Przypominam ci o tym. – Przeniósł spojrzenie na Sam.  
\- Bredzisz, Black. – Snape również spojrzał na Sam. – Tej dziewczynie nic nie grozi, a poza tym wyznaczono za ciebie zastępstwo. Możesz tu sobie wypoczywać do woli.  
\- Lepiej być przygotowanym na atak – powiedział cicho Black, gdy jego lewe oko odmówiło posłuszeństwa. – Pamiętaj o tym, Snape. Stron zainteresowanych jest zawsze o jedną więcej, niż się początkowo wydaje.  
\- Bredzisz, Black.  
\- I to by było na tyle – powiedział Konrad, patrząc na Syriusza. Żadna riposta nie nastąpiła.

***

Leo przetrząsała biurko w poszukiwaniu zaginionej strony notatek z „Zaklęć leczniczych”.  
\- Cukier! Cukier! Cukier! – powtarzała, przekładając papiery z jednej strony biurka na drugą. – Cukier! Cukier! I jeszcze raz cukier! Gdzie jesteś, wredny potworze?!?!?!  
Usłyszała otwieranie drzwi frontowych, a potem tych prowadzących do piwnicy.  
\- Czyli szanowny pan Teodor postanowił wrócić – wycedziła, wysypując zawartość jednej z szuflad na blat. – Cukier!

***

\- Wydawało mi się, Robert, że ustaliliśmy pewne fakty. – Krysiak spojrzał na rzeczonego. – I że nie będziesz zachowywał się jak idiota. Bez protestów! – dodał, widząc, iż młodzian otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Ja NIE KAZAŁEM WAM tego robić!  
\- I tak by się… - zaczął Filip, ale szef mu przerwał:  
\- Zamknij się! Przez wasz wrodzony kretynizm nieomal straciliśmy ludzi! Czy mi się wydaje, czy zdaliście dwa z trzech aurorskich egzaminów, a wasza koleżanka chwilowo ani jednego?! Ale to ona miała na tyle rozumu, by obłożyć siebie i was jakimś zaklęciem ochronnym, a dodatkowo monitorować wasze beznadziejnie głupie posunięcia na innej płaszczyźnie!  
\- To ja sobie pójdę… - Konrad wycofał się i zamknął drzwi od zewnątrz.  
\- Dlaczego to mnie zawsze trafia się taka bezmózga banda partaczy?! – kontynuował Krysiak. Oczy nabiegły mu krwią, co bezsprzecznie oznaczało, że jest wściekły. – Jedyną rozsądną osobą jest ta dziewczyna!  
Sam prychnęła. Najwyraźniej uznała, że określenie „rozsądna osoba” w żadnym wypadku nie powinno się do niej odnosić.  
\- A ty złożyłeś na nią skargę. Czy możesz mi wyjaśnić dlaczego? Czy mieliśmy cię tam zostawić?

***

Bu ziewnęła. Jeśli dobrze odszyfrowała informacje na tablicy zastępstw, to matematyczka miała być nieobecna, a co za tym idzie, Bu nie musiała zabierać podręcznika „Matematyka i numerologia”, liczącego sobie kilkaset ciężkich stron. Niestety, nie tryskała z tego powodu humorem, gdyż nie było również profesorki od geografii, a zastępstwo miał mieć profesor Snape.  
\- Trzy godziny eliksirów… - westchnęła Masłowska. – I czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam?

***

Sam oparła głowę o szybę. Świat był z lekka fioletowy, ale nie poinformowała o tym Konrada, gdy opuszczała przybytek szpitalny – zapewne załadowałby ją do łóżka bez prawa ruszania się gdziekolwiek.  
515 sunęło w miarę płynnie w kierunku Rembertowa. Ikarus podskakiwał na wybojach. Mierzeja podniosła wzrok – nad nią stał Severus z miną niewróżącą niczego dobrego. Przywodził jej na myśl przerośniętego nietoperza w złym humorze… w tej chwili raczej fioletowego nietoperka…  
\- Search, mogłaś zachowywać się bardziej uprzejmie. – Snape utkwił w niej spojrzenie swoich ocząt. – Nie musiałaś wychodzić bez pożegnania.  
\- Słuchanie tych kłótni między Krysiakiem a Robertem… - Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. - … nie jest tym, co chciałabym robić dzisiaj.  
\- Chyba stać cię chociaż na „DO WIDZENIA”, prawda?  
Popielata wiewióra wychyliła się z małej kieszeni plecaka Sam stojącego pod siedzeniem i zaczęła się wspinać po zwisającym rękawie Mierzei.  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc mogłabyś zachowywać się, jak młodej damie przystało – kontynuował severusowym tonem zarezerwowanym do odejmowania punktów Gryfonom. – Nie uważam również za odpowiedni sposobu, w jaki prowadziłaś rozmowę ze swoim przełożonym. Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej, Search. Masz szlaban. Może to skłoni cię do przemyślenia swojego zachowania. Jutro, po eliksirach, w pracowni eliksirów. I nie interesują mnie twoje zajęcia dodatkowe – dodał, widząc, że Mierzeja chce mu przerwać.  
\- Oczywiście. – Sam nie wydawała się zaskoczona ani przemową profesorską, ani szlabanem.  
Z kolei w Severusie narastało przemożne pragnienie przetrzepania podopiecznej skóry. Nie miał pojęcia, dlaczego Sam wydała mu się nagle strasznie irytującą osobą.  
\- Search! – wycedził.  
Mierzeja zaprezentowała doskonale dopracowaną minę niewiniątka.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – zabrzmiało, jakby nie miała pojęcia, że wkurza Miszczunia.  
\- Jeśli za chwilę zrobisz minę właściwą słodkim idiotkom, to szlaban potrwa do końca tygodnia – zagroził.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze – powiedziała wypranym z wszelkich emocji głosem.  
\- I ani się waż zemdleć.  
\- Nie zamierzam mdleć. – Sam zdjęła wiewiórkę z ramienia i schowała ją do kieszeni plecaka. – Ale jeśli…  
\- Dość!  
\- Jak pan sobie życzy, panie profesorze. – Mierzeja spuściła wzrok.

***

Oczywiście, że go wkurzała, Severus nie miał co do tego żadnych wątpliwości. Jej spokojne odpowiedzi i całkowita obojętność powoli zaczynały działać na niego jak wyjątkowo czerwona płachta na niespotykanie rozjuszonego byka.  
Dodatkowo okłamała tego lekarczyka od siedmiu boleści – Snape doskonale o tym wiedział. Zapewne, mówiąc prawdę, nie uśmiechałaby się tak promiennie.  
515 zakręciło, wymuszając pierwszeństwo i z piskiem zatrzymało się przed Ratuszem.  
\- Search.  
\- Ja wcale nie spałam. – Pospiesznie wstała i, wziąwszy plecak, opuściła pojazd.  
Severus wysiadł za nią. Zdecydowanie była irytująca i dodatkowo wyglądała jak półtora nieszczęścia… albo raczej jak niewyspane dwa i pół nieszczęścia – niezdrowa bladość i cienie pod oczami czyniły ją obiektem zainteresowanie licznych babć siedzących na ławce pod autobusową wiatą.  
A dodatkowo bezczelnie kłamała. Kłamała w sposób niemalże doskonały – zamykając umysł i nie pozwalając na porównanie wypowiadanych słów ze swoimi wspomnieniami. Gdyby sam nie stał obok niej i nie widział tego na własne oczy, zapewne byłby zmuszony uwierzyć.

***

\- Ręka, Glizdogonie – powiedział lodowato Czarny Pan.  
Peter podwinął rękaw, odsłaniając lewe przedramię.  
Długi i zimny palec Voldemorta dotknął wypalonego na skórze znaku.

***

Snape odprowadził Sam do furtki.  
\- Nie zapominaj o szlabanie – powiedział, gdy Mierzeja miała już zniknąć za drzwiami.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze. – Sam zamarła z ręką na klamce. Wiewiórka siedząca na jej ramieniu pokazała jakiś skomplikowany gest, mający zapewne za zadanie zobrazowanie zrezygnowania.  
Gdy za Sam zamknęły się drzwi, Severus niespiesznie ruszył w kierunku Chomiczej piwnicy. Nie miał ochoty na ponowny kontakt z komunikacją miejską.  
Powietrze było ciepłe, a woda szybko parowała z licznych kałuż.  
\- Co ja właściwie robię? – zapytał na głos, przeskakując nad gładką taflą wody na chodniku. – I jeszcze to! – Potarł lewe przedramię. – Tylko tego mi brakowało do szczęścia.

***

Mew podejrzliwie przypatrywała się leżącej na blacie biurka broszce. Perła oprawiona w srebro błyszczała, poddawana szczegółowym oględzinom.  
\- Co to właściwie jest?

***

\- Piotrek, grzebałeś w mojej biżuterii.  
\- Ja nie noszę kolczyków – odparł Mierzejowy bratencjusz, rozpłaszczając się na kanapie. – Poprawiłaś moje wypracowanie z niemca?  
\- Kiedy? – wycedziła Sam, wysypując zawartość szkatułki na stół. – Możesz mi powiedzieć, KIEDY miałam to zrobić? Jakbyś nie zauważył, to dopiero wróciłam!  
Popielata wiewiórka zeskoczyła z ramienia Mierzei i zaczęła buszować pośród łańcuszków, pierścionków i kolczyków.  
\- Nie denerwuj się – zasugerował Piotrek. – Ja tylko zapytałem.  
Wiewiórka założyła pierścionek z zielonym oczkiem na głowę.  
\- Piękny diadem. – Mierzeja odebrała Sławkowi srebrny element. – Zamiast się bawić, mógłbyś poszukać w pokoju tego przeklętego wężowego pierścionka.  
\- Jak nie masz czasu… to trudno… - Wstał i zabrał z biurka kartkę z wypracowaniem.  
\- Idź do Deagola – warknęła Mierzeja.

***

\- A ty tu czego? – Zza załomu wychylił się wysoki blondyn w towarzystwie dwóch osiłków. Piotrek popatrzył na niego podejrzliwie. Dotychczas błąkał się po dziwnie wyglądających korytarzach, szukając kogoś, kto mógłby mu udzielić niezbędnych do znalezienia Deagola informacji. Niestety, ci trzej osobnicy zapewne nie byli przychylnie nastawieni, a udzielanie jakichkolwiek informacji nie leżało w zakresie ich obowiązków.  
\- Znowu dręczysz ludzi, Malfoy? – ktoś odezwał się niespodziewanie tuż za Piotrkiem.  
\- Och, Potter, czy ty zawsze musisz wszystko zepsuć? – Blondyn wzniósł oczy w kierunku sufitu. – Potter… wybawca szlam i obrońca uciśnionych… brakuje ci tylko białego rumaka – zakpił.  
Crabe i Goyle zachichotali.

***

\- Co to jest?  
Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
Odpowiedź nie nastąpiła.  
Pytający podejrzliwie przyglądał się łzie z topazu w srebrnej oprawie.

***

Teleport był raczej powolny. Snape był niemalże pewny, że to robota Notta – jedynej osoby, która była w przeszłości w tym dziwnym kraju i która miała odpowiedni certyfikat. Severus wiedział, że Czarny Pan nie dopuści do odkrycia miejsca spotkania swojej świty przez tutejsze MM, a nic nie ściągało tak szybko w dane miejsce patroli z magicznymi funkcjonariuszami, jak nielegalny teleport. Owalna tarcza wypluła Snape’a na niewielką polanę.  
Odwołani od różnych niecierpiących zwłoki zadań Śmierciożercy byli raz po raz wyrzucani na z lekka pożółkła trawę. Brak czarnych peleryn wyraźnie rzucał się w oczy. Severus spostrzegł Malfoya, który rękawem koszuli wycierał z twarzy resztki kremu do golenia.  
Na środku tradycyjnie stał lord Voldemort. Nieopodal Nott otwierał jeden z ostatnich teleportów – srebrna tarcza wyraźnie się chwiała, co zdecydowanie obniżało bezpieczeństwo całego przedsięwzięcia.  
\- Jak wiecie, moi mili – zaczął Czarny Pan, gdy Śmierciożercy ustawili się zgodnie z tradycją – nigdy nie twierdziłem, że naszym jedynym celem jest zdobycie władzy. Nigdy nie twierdziłem też, że jest nim Harry Potter. Naszym celem jest całkowite panowanie nad światem i ostateczna rozprawa z mugolami, ale to już wiecie od dawna. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Wiecie również, że Harry Potter cały czas powoduje, iż musimy zmieniać nasze plany, ale to nic. Potter to tylko drażniąca, nisko latająca mucha. Nie może zrobić wiele ponad to, z czym już się zetknęliśmy. Dużo więcej szkody może nam wyrządzić zdrajca.  
Snape nerwowo przełknął ślinę, gdy czerwone oczy Voldemorta omiotły zebranych, zatrzymując się na nim.  
\- Prawda, McAlish? – Czarny Pan obrócił się i utkwił spojrzenie w rudowłosym chłopaku, którego Snape widział na „spotkaniach” tylko raz czy dwa.  
Młodzian drgnął nerwowo.  
\- Myślałeś, że możesz bezkarnie okłamywać lorda Voldemorta? – To było raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. – Sądziłeś, że nie dowiem się o twoich spotkaniach z przedstawicielami tutejszych władz? A może uznałeś, że uda ci się to ukryć? – Czarny Pan uniósł lewą brew, co spowodowało, że wyglądał jeszcze bardziej makabrycznie niż zazwyczaj. – Twój umysł jest tak samo bezwartościowy jak… w tej chwili nie znajduję odpowiedniego porównania. – Głos Voldemorta brzmiał niemal łagodnie, co nieszczęśnikowi nie wróżyło nic dobrego. – Nie widzę powodu, byś pozostawał w naszym towarzystwie. Crucio!  
McAlish w drgawkach padł na murawę.  
\- Wiecie, co robić, prawda? – Voldemort zdjął zaklęcie ze swej ofiary.  
Jeśli zdrajca okazywał się tak nierozsądny, by pojawić się na zborze, jego szanse na przeżycie spadały nieco poniżej zera.  
Czarny Pan spokojnie przyglądał się, jak Śmierciożercy rzucają kolejne zaklęcia na McAlisha, którego twarz w tej chwili pokryta była sączącymi się wrzodami i licznymi śladami poparzeń.  
Snape starał się nie myśleć o niczym, w czym wyraźnie przeszkadzało mu miotające się po murawie ciało. Lucjusz Malfoy i Bellatrix Lestrange prześcigali się w rzucaniu niemalże morderczych klątw… Niemalże morderczych, bo przyjemność uśmiercenia zdrajcy zarezerwował dla siebie Czarny Pan, który teraz wyczekująco wpatrywał się w Severusa.  
Czyli chce mnie sprawdzić – pomyślał, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni marynarki.  
Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.

***

Piotrek patrzył wyczekująco na Deagola, który błądził wzrokiem po tekście. Przed chwilą cudem uniknął ogłuszenia i zziajany wpadł do olbrzymiej sali, przez którą już raz dziś przechodził. Tylko dzięki pomocy Piecka, który siedział przy jednym ze stołów, udało mu się znaleźć Deagola.  
\- Rzeczownik piszemy Dużą Literą.  
\- Yhm.  
\- Co to jest?  
\- Może.  
\- Nie… „vielleicht” ma mniej „el” i żadnego „jot”.  
\- Ups.

***

\- Chciałeś go bronić, a on wolał zwiać… chyba nie wierzy w twoje umiejętności, Potter.  
\- Zamknij się, Malfoy – warknął Harry.  
\- Nudzisz mnie, Potter. Jesteś beznadziejnym przypadkiem. Bez przerwy wchodzisz mi w drogę. – Draco wyjął z kieszeni różdżkę. – Mam nadzieję, że nie weźmiesz tego do siebie. Po prostu cię uprzedzam, bo jesteś wszak taki delikatny, Potter. Mógłbyś jeszcze znaleźć się w stanie szoku, gdybym ci nie powiedział wcześniej. Z łaski swojej podnieś łapki do góry. I bez sztuczek. Przecież widzę, że masz różdżkę w kieszeni… - Draco ziewnął. – Wydaje mi się, że teraz ty potrzebujesz pomocy… Gdzie twoi wybawiciele? – Rozejrzał się. – Vincent, mam nadzieję, że wiesz, co robić.  
Crabe wymierzył różdżką w Harry’ego.  
\- Wybaczysz mi, prawda, Potter? Mam pilne spotkanie. Skoro ten smark mógł tu przyjść, to znaczy, że istnieje jakaś wspólna podprzestrzeń. Ale ty oczywiście nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć bez pomocy szlamowatej Granger. – Odszedł, pogwizdując jakąś wesołą melodię.  
Co teraz? – pomyślał Potter na chwilę przed tym, jak ból blizny go oślepił.

***

Draco wspinał się po szerokich, spiralnych schodach. W połowie długości zachodniej ściany Wielkiej Sali znajdowały się ciężkie, drewniane drzwi, których dotąd nie zauważył, a które prowadziły na ową dziwną klatkę schodową.  
Po kilkudziesięciu stopniach osiągnął podest opatrzony tabliczką „Piwnica I. Biblioteka Sam w Piwnicy II. Uwaga na krokodyla!”. Wewnętrzne oko podpowiadało Draco, że powinien iść dalej. Przy kolejnym podeście tabliczka głosiła:„Uwaga! Strefa rażenia. Zachować szczególną ostrożność w kontaktach z ciałami profesorskimi”. Malfoy wspinał się dalej. Drzwi na ostatnim piętrze opatrzono oznaczeniem właściwym podprzestrzeni – zielonym kwadratem z dużą, czerwoną kropką na przecięciu przekątnych. Ślizgon profilaktycznie postanowił tam nie zaglądać, bo nigdy nie wiadomo, co w owej podprzestrzeni jest trzymane. Zaciekawiły go natomiast pomalowane czarną farbą drzwi znajdujące się na prawo od oznaczonych.  
Nacisnął klamkę – ustąpiła niechętnie i Draco znalazł się na kolejnej klatce schodowej – tyle tylko, że tym razem były to metalowe, spiralne schody z pozbawioną ozdób poręczą, a nie szerokie, kamienne, podobne nieco do hogwarckich.  
Malfoy zerknął nad balustradą – mimo iż drogę na dół oświetlało kilka pochodni, nie był w stanie dostrzec, jak wysoko się znajduje. Spojrzał w górę. Wydawało mu się, że coś usłyszał. Po pokonaniu kilkudziesięciu stopni wychylił się z okna dachowego.  
\- Świetnie! Cudownie! Cukier! – kontynuowała siedząca na dachu Mierzeja. – Cukier!  
Draco ostrożnie wyszedł na dach, przytrzymując się komina.  
Dziwny ten budynek – pomyślał, mając za sobą wyjątkowo spadzisty fragment dachu z owym oknem, a przed sobą powierzchnię niemalże poziomą.  
\- Takie słowa z ust damy? – spytał, podchodząc bliżej i siadając obok niej.  
\- Następny znawca dobrych manier – prychnęła Sam.  
\- Możesz nawet rzucić na mnie jakieś dziwne zaklęcie, a ja i tak będę tu siedział – oświadczył Malfoy niezrażony słabo oświetloną miną Mierzei. – Twoje groźby nie robią na mnie wrażenia, Sam. Jesteś wściekła, ale…  
\- Jestem wściekła między innymi przez ciebie! – Mierzeja dźgnęła go w pierś. – Podpuściłeś Pottera! Powiedziałeś mu!  
\- I co z tego?  
\- To z tego, Draco, że obydwaj jesteście bezwartościowymi idiotami ze skrzywieniem psychicznym – poinformowała go Sam już nieco spokojniej.  
\- Jeśli ty tak twierdzisz, to znaczy, że to prawda – zgodził się.  
\- Draco… - jęknęła Sam, układając się na ciepłym jeszcze dachu.  
Malfoy spojrzał w niebo – gwiaździste i raczej bezchmurne.  
\- Dałbym ci gwiazdę z nieba, gdybyś tylko chciała – powiedział po chwili.  
\- Jakbym chciała, tobym ją sobie sama wzięła. – Sam ziewnęła. – Niestety, nie żyjemy w czasach, gdzie kobieta musiała być słabą i niezdecydowaną istotą zależną od mężczyzny.  
\- Gwiazdkę z nieba… - powtórzył Draco.  
\- Czy ty nie masz przypadkiem gorączki? – zatroskała się Mierzeja.  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Twoja wizyta utwierdziła mnie w przekonaniu, że powinnam lepiej zamykać drzwi – oświadczyła.  
\- Jak chcesz, kochanie.  
\- Nie mów do mnie „kochanie”, Draco. – Sam usiadła. – Nigdy nie byliśmy parą i obawiam się, że nie jestem zainteresowana wiązaniem mojej przyszłości z twoją osobą. Wiem, że jestem okrutna, ale… Cukier! – Przycisnęła obandażowaną dłoń do lewego policzka. – Znowu!

***

Czarny Pan postanowił zakończyć życie McAlisha, gdy ten był jeszcze przytomny. Zabicie kogoś, komu nie można spojrzeć w oczy i dodatkowo się roześmiać, nie było dla lorda przyjemnością, a oznaką słabości i niezwykłą wręcz łaską. Dlatego też chłopak wiedział, że zaraz umrze, mógłby nawet spojrzeć czerwonookiej śmierci w twarz, gdyby nie fakt, że jedna z klątw go oślepiła.  
Lodowaty śmiech Voldemorta nie pozostawił mu jednak żadnych złudzeń.  
Błysnęło zielone światło.  
Czarny Pan spokojnie odszedł między drzewa – krąg sług rozsunął się, przepuszczając go.  
Voldemort zatrzymał się na chwilę i jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Severusie. „Za mną” – mówiło wyraźnie.  
Snape ruszył za lordem. Sosnowe igły pod stopami wydawały mu się wyjątkowo nierealne.

***

Gdyby Draco Malfoy zapytał Crabe’a, dlaczego Potter nie wisi głową w dół na największym żyrandolu w Wielkiej Sali zgodnie z wydanymi poleceniami, Vincent musiałby opowiedzieć, jak to Gryfon całkowicie niespodziewanie przewrócił się, uderzając głową w kamienną posadzkę. Jak po chwili podniósł się chwiejnie, zaciskając palce na różdżce, by oberwać prawym prostym Goyle’a i wylądować w ramionach pobliskiej zbroi. Jak Potter rzucił na Goyle’a drętwotę, by z nieznanych przyczyn ponownie wylądować na podłodze. Jak McGonagall całkowicie niespodziewanie pojawiła się tuż za Vincentem i zaprowadziła go do dyrektora – za ucho. Rzeczone piekło go teraz boleśnie, a Harry Potter leżał bezpiecznie we własnym łóżku bez wyraźnych obrażeń i uszczerbków na honorze.  
I Crabe’a wcale nie pocieszał dany Gryfonowi szlaban za włóczenie się po korytarzach.

***

\- Coś się stało? – zainteresował się Draco.  
\- Nic – warknęła nieuprzejmie.  
\- Nie chcesz mówić, to nie mów. – Malfoy nie wydawał się urażony. – Mam jednak wrażenie, że twój paskudny humor nie jest tylko moją winą.  
\- No coś ty?! – prychnęła Sam. – A tak właściwie dlaczego jesteś tak miły?  
Malfoy oczyma wyobraźni zobaczył dyndającego głową w dół Potter i uśmiechnął się.  
\- A nie powinienem być? Miałem tu przyjść, żeby na ciebie nawrzeszczeć? Nie sądzę, by było to zachowanie wskazujące na obecność zdrowego rozsądku.  
\- Wszyscy jesteście okropni – orzekła Mierzeja.  
\- Tylko okropni? – zdziwił się Draco.  
\- Okropni! Wstrętni i potworni! Jak to możliwe, że jacyś faceci cały czas czegoś ode mnie chcą?! – Sam zaczynała się denerwować. – Dodatkowo oczekują, że będę potulną, słodką idiotką! Jakbym nie miała dość problemów!  
\- Nie przejmuj się. – Ślizgon przysiadł się bliżej.  
\- Łatwo ci mówić!  
\- Masz niezaprzeczalną rację.  
\- Wkurzasz mnie!  
\- Wiem. – Objął Mierzeję, oczekując ataku, a przynajmniej słownej napaści. Nic takiego nie nastąpiło. Lewa ręką w dalszym ciągu była przytwierdzona do ciała, więc Draco miał nadzieję, że taki stan rzeczy będzie trwał jak najdłużej.  
\- Wcale nie zamierzam ryczeć – zakomunikowała nieco rozedrganym głosem.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Przestań się ze mną ciągle zgadzać.  
\- Jeśli sobie tego życzysz…  
\- Nie znoszę siebie – oświadczyła Mierzeje po chwili głosem, w którym sugestia nadchodzącego potoku łez była niemalże namacalna.  
Malfoy postanowił wysłuchać, co dziewczyna ma do powiedzenia. I tak nie miał innych planów na dzisiejszy wieczór.  
\- Przez te durnowate „zdolności” – owo słowo wymówiła, jakby chodziło przynajmniej o przekleństwo lub zemstę bogów – cały czas mam kłopoty. I dodatkowo przynoszę pecha!  
\- Jakbyś przynosiła pecha, to ja powinienem od dobrych kilku minut leżeć na dole martwy.  
\- Noc jest jeszcze młoda.  
Draco podniósł głowę – niebo mrugało do niego tysiącami tysięcy gwiazd.  
\- Oj, nie przejmuj się…  
Owe pocieszające z założenia słowa zadziałały całkowicie odwrotnie.

***

\- Chyba robię się miękki na starość… - oświadczył Czarny Pan, opierając się o pień sosny. – Glizdogon chyba ci powiedział, prawda? Właściwie po co cię pytam. Gdyby nie owa wiadomość, zapewne nie gościłbyś wśród nas… Nie sądzę, byś okazał się tak nierozważny jak McAlish… - Przerwał na chwilę. – Powiadomisz mnie o każdym jej kroku. O każdym nawet nieważnym twoim zdaniem wydarzeniu, słowem: wszystkim, co jej dotyczy. Nie zapominaj również, by mieć na oku tę drugą… Nie podziękujesz mi, Snape? To wielki akt łaski… Moje oczy i moje uszy wśród zwolenników Dumbledore’a, a dodatkowo uważny obserwator poczynań moich niesfornych dziewczynek… - Roześmiał się.

***

Piętnaście minut nieprzerwanego potoku łez.  
\- No i czemu ryczysz? – spytał łagodnie Draco, choć owa łagodność przychodziła mu z coraz większym trudem. Tak naprawdę nie bardzo interesowały go problemy płci przeciwnej. Istniało kilka wyjątków, którymi musiał się interesować – jeden z nich siedział właśnie obok w wyraźnie złym stanie psychofizycznym.  
Niespodziewanie coś wskoczyło mu na ramię i bezczelnie dziabnęło w ucho.  
\- Ała!  
\- 22.00! – Mierzeja strząsnęła rękę Ślizgona ze swojego ramienia. Po chwili już jej nie było – tylko dochodzący z oddali stukot obcasów sugerował użycie schodów.  
Draco rozejrzał się w poszukiwaniu bezczelnego sprawcy napaści.  
Na kominie siedziała wiewiórka.  
Mimo słabego oświetlenia Draco mógłby przysiąc, że zwierzak uśmiecha się.


	11. Chapter 11

\- Masz litość, kobieto? – spytał Piotrek, przecierając zaspane ślepia i obserwując, jak jego siostra atakuje dywan przy pomocy rozjuszonego odkurzacza. – Jest dopiero 4.30.  
Popielata wiewiórka skryła się pod jedną z poduszek na kanapie.  
\- Nie – odparła szczerze Sam. – Jak doskonale wiesz, czary czyszczące w tym domu nie działają, co jest wynikiem działań poprzednich właścicieli. W ogóle żadne czary poza teleportami – kontynuowała Mierzeja wyraźnie poirytowana. – Tylko strych i piwnica są tu normalne, więc zmiataj stąd, zanim mnie naprawdę zdenerwujesz. Dziś spałam tylko trzy i pół godziny, więc postaraj się mnie nie wkurzać, bo zrobię się niebezpieczna dla otoczenia.  
\- A co ty właściwie robisz? – spytał, zauważając pootwierane szafki (w większości puste) i kilka załadowanych papierami pudeł.  
\- Sprzątam! – warknęła, wypychając Piotrka za drzwi. – Zawsze chcecie, żeby tu był porządek, więc to w końcu robię!

***

Zadzwoniła komórka.  
Wampir z niedowierzaniem popatrzył na wyświetlacz.  
\- No… no… no…  
Nacisnął zielony przycisk z namalowaną słuchawką.  
\- Tak?  
\- Cześć, Wasyl – poinformował go dziewczęcy głos. – Mam bardzo interesującą propozycję dla Adasia. Dziś, w „Świecie Fantazji”, o 19.00. Ma być sam, bo inaczej może się pożegnać ze swoją rączką. Schowam ją tak, że nie znajdzie jej do końca żywota.  
\- Cześć, Sam – powiedział wampir, jakby nie dosłyszał dalszej części przemowy. – Jak się masz? Bo ja mam się świetnie.  
\- Przekaż to Potockiemu.  
\- Dlaczego osobiście do niego nie zadzwonisz? – Wasyl wyciągnął z kieszeni paczkę papierosów. – Jeśli dobrze znam całą sprawę, to nawet nie powinienem się wtrącać.  
\- Jeśli komuś powiedziałeś, to osobiście wyrwę ci język.  
\- Czy ja jestem idiotą? – Wampir zapalił papierosa i zaciągnął się. – O ile dobrze wiem, to Adaś twierdzi, że jesteś wyższą od niego brunetką o gabarytach walkirii. Nie przyznał się nikomu poza Anną, Mikołajem i Klarą, że rękę urwał mu teleport autorstwa niepełnoletniej blondynki…  
\- Przez jego kretynizm musiałam zdać ten durny egzamin w Ministerstwie. – Głos ociekał jadem. – Jeśli się nie zjawi, to zadbam, by miał małe piekiełko.  
Rozłączyła się.  
Komórka ponownie zadzwoniła.  
\- Tak, Mirek.  
\- Zaglądałeś do swojej skrzynki?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie zaglądałem, Panie Pogromco. – Wasyl podszedł do biurka i włączył laptopa. – Ale zaraz zajrzę… A co u ciebie słychać? Podobno wczoraj miałeś kontrolę z MM…  
\- Otwórz swoją skrzynkę, a dowiesz się dlaczego. – Głos po drugiej stronie linii był nieco podenerwowany.  
\- Już się loguję… cierpliwości… - Wampir wstukał login i hasło. – Mam tu 36 nowych wiadomości. Która jest twoja?  
\- Zgadnij.  
\- Czyli ostatnia. – Kliknął. – On jest idiotą…  
\- Oczywiście, że jest idiotą – potwierdził nazywany Mirkiem. – A ja jestem jeszcze większym, bo się dałem podpuścić.  
\- Masz przechlapane – orzekł Wasyl. – Znając wybuchowość owej panny, możesz mieć spore kłopoty.  
\- Już mam. Jeden człowiek w stanie szoku i jeden w śpiączce.  
\- Gdyby to była Viktoria, to musiałbyś zamówić dwa wieńce pogrzebowe… Na szczęście panna Search na razie uszkadza swoich przeciwników, ale ich nie uśmierca. – Wasyl puścił kółko z dymu. – Gdy się spotkaliśmy, zagroziła, że jeśli nie będę się odpowiednio zachowywał, to wydłubie mi oko srebrną łyżeczką.  
\- Mam teraz MM na karku i jeszcze pannę Search, oraz postępowanie dyscyplinarne wobec dwóch nadgorliwych młodzików, którzy zaatakowali jej ochroniarza.  
\- Ona wie, że to był pomysł Adama. – Wampir wrzucił peta do popielniczki. – Ale na twoim miejscu modliłbym się, żebyście się nigdy nie spotkali. Ta dziewczyna jest w stanie wsadzić ci szpilę w taki sposób, że uznasz to za najwspanialszy komplement… a poza tym jest bardzo bliska I Egzaminu Aurorskiego…  
\- Ale wdepnąłem…  
\- Panna Search dzwoniła dziś do mnie, ale nie wydawała się zainteresowana twoim rychłym zgonem.  
\- A czym? – spytał głos po drugiej stronie linii.  
\- Czy ja jestem kablem? Nie sądzę… Ja zajmuję się uczciwymi porwaniami. Mogę cię zapewnić, że nie dopuszczę, abym znalazł się w twojej sytuacji. – Wasyl ziewnął. – Już odrzuciłem propozycję porwania panny Search. Zapytasz pewnie: „dlaczego?”. Odpowiedź jest bardzo prosta… Zrobiłem to przez pamięć dla Viktorii… A poza tym… - Pogładził czarną opaskę na prawym oku. - …gdyby coś źle poszło, musiałbym rozstać się ze zmysłem wzroku… 62 lata, 3 miesiące i 4 dni temu… tyle już żyję naznaczony przez Łowczynię. Nie mam i nigdy nie miałem zamiaru pchać się w ramiona Drugiej Łowczyni, bo jestem pewny, że potrafi posługiwać się srebrnymi sztućcami z taką samą wprawą jak jej prababka.

***

\- Eryk, nie bądź niemądry. – Wampir rozsiadł się na kanapie. – Blizna to blizna. Wyciągnąłem cię z paki, więc przestań marudzić.  
\- Odezwał się gładkolicy Grzesio…  
\- Nie drażnij mnie – ostrzegł wampir – bo, idąc za przykładem panny Search, wypalę ci jakiś ładny wzorek na drugim policzku. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Czy wiesz, co oznacza sformułowanie „nakłonić do współpracy”? Obserwując twoje poczynania, dochodzę do wniosku, że nie masz pojęcia i nie rozumiesz, co się do ciebie mówi. Jeśli nakłanianie do współpracy to twoim zdaniem porwanie, to nie wiem, co mam o tym myśleć. Jakby wszyscy nasi ludzie byli tak pozbawieni inteligencji jak ty, to dawno siedzielibyśmy w więzieniu. Ty w pięknych obsydianowych bransoletach, a ja w zapieczętowanej trumnie!

***

Wasyl dokładnie obejrzał przesłany mailem list gończy.  
\- „Wampir w Warszawie!” – prychnął. – W Warszawie jest kilka nowych wampirów, w tym jeden z niskiego pola i jakieś wyjątkowo interesujące półwampirzątko… Wampir… - Uśmiechnął się. – Może przy sprzyjającym oświetleniu…  
Otworzył szafkę i wyjął arkusz papieru listowego.  
\- Ale Wojciechowski dał się nabrać… Biedny Mirek… Biedny Adaś…

***

\- Jesteś pewna, że wiesz, co robisz?  
\- Wiewiórki głosu nie mają – poinformowała go Mierzeja. – Ale jeśli koniecznie chcesz się do czegoś przydać, to pomóż mi z tym paskudztwem. – Wskazała na biurko zasypane tonami papierzysk.  
\- Pchasz się w paszczę lwa. – Sławek otworzył szufladę. – Przemyślałaś to?  
\- Raczej w paszczę wampira. – Mierzeja wrzuciła do pudła plik pokrytych cyframi kartek. – I tak. Przemyślałam wszystko. Można powiedzieć, że przespałam się z tym problemem. – Za kartkami poleciały dwa wieczne pióra i kilka gęsich, ufarbowanych na zielono i żółto. – Mam do wyboru: albo obserwować, czy Starszy Klan nie czai się w każdym kącie, albo dogadać się z egocentrycznym Adasiem. Z dwojga złego wolę spotkanie. Nie mam już siły na stałą czujność.  
\- To nie jest rozwiązanie, tylko majaki wywołane tym środkiem! – Sławek wskazał w kierunku komody, na której to leżała fiolka. – Ty… jesteś nienormalna!  
\- Cóż za spostrzeżenie. – Sam nie wydawała się zaskoczona reakcją Kiślewicza. – Jeszcze nie spędziłeś w moim towarzystwie 24 godzin, a dochodzisz do tak pasjonujących wniosków. Jak nie chcesz, to nie idź. Ja cię nie zmuszam. „Świat Fantazji” będzie jak zwykle zatłoczony. Nie sądzę też, by ktoś, nawet Potocki, wykazał się takim brakiem inteligencji, żeby zaatakować mnie w księgarni przy Mistrza Twardowskiego.

***

\- Czemu tak wcześnie? – jęknęła Luna.  
\- Gdybym mogła rozciągnąć wspólną przestrzeń dla mojej piwnicy i placówki oświatowej, to wówczas nie byłoby kłopotu. – Mierzeja postawiła obok zaspanego dziewczątka dzbanek z herbatą. – Jednakże nie mogę tego zrobić ze względu na ustawę z 1979 roku, kiedy to szafę ministra magii połączono podprzestrzenią z szaletem miejskim.  
\- Ładnie tu – odezwał się nieśmiało Piecek robiący za tragarza.  
\- Mówisz tak, jakbyś nie wniósł wkładu. – Sam uwolniła Michała od kolejnego parującego dzbanka. – To był pomysł twojej mamy, ale przez ostatni tydzień poświęcałeś co najmniej godzinę dziennie na przygotowania. To dzięki tobie ta podprzestrzeń ma w miarę sensowny układ pomieszczeń.  
\- Nie przesadzaj. Ty wprowadziłaś poprawki w wyliczeniach. I dzięki tobie koszty przedsięwzięcia spadły do zera. – Piecek postawił tacę na jednym ze stołów. – Jestem ci dozgonnie wdzięczny.  
\- Oni chyba też. – Sam wskazała na Pottera i Weasleya wytrzeszczających ślepia na widok Hermiony w najlepsze zajętej pałaszowaniem podejrzanie wyglądającej kanapki.  
\- Myślą, że odrobi za nich prace domowe. – Michał ziewnął. – Powiadomiłaś nauczycieli?  
\- Zostawiłam wiadomość profesorowi Dumbledore’owi. – Mierzeja chwyciła pustą tacę. – Pozostaje mieć tylko nadzieję, że przekazał ją reszcie grona pedagogicznego.

***

Snape przyjrzał się skreślonej dyrektorską ręką notatce.  
„Zmiana układu pomieszczeń”? – przeczytał z niedowierzaniem.  
Otworzył drzwi do prywatnej pracowni – w dalszym ciągu prowadziły do niewielkiego pomieszczenia z regałami uginającymi się od licznych marynowanych części składowych nie tylko magicznych stworzeń.  
\- Chyba coś się…  
Chciał powiedzieć „pomyliło” i dodać kilka epitetów, ale kolejne otwarte drzwi, z założenia mające prowadzić do wspólnego pokoju grona pedagogicznego, prowadziły zupełnie gdzie indziej. Severus przyjrzał się szerokiemu korytarzowi i drzwiom naprzeciwko. Wrota owe otworzyły się i stanął w nich Lupin.  
\- Witam – powiedział nieco zaspanym głosem.  
\- Żegnam – warknął Miszczunio, zamykając za sobą drzwi na klucz i ruszając w kierunku widocznych na końcu korytarza spiralnych schodów.  
\- Coś nie w humorku… - ocenił zachowanie Severusa Remus. – Ale czy ty kiedykolwiek miałeś dobry humor, Snape?

***

Mirtle otworzyła szafę, rozsunęła wieszaki i zamarła.  
\- Mierzejo, mogłabyś mnie uprzedzić, że podłączyłaś moją szafę do jakiejś podprzestrzeni – mruknęła po chwili, patrząc na zielone drzwi w miejscu tylnej ściany szafy.

***

\- Mógłbyś tak na mnie nie patrzeć? – spytała Mierzeja dość nieuprzejmie.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Czuję się doskonale, Draco. – Jej głos był pozbawiony wszelkich emocji. – Sądzę, że dzisiejszy dzień będzie dużo lepszy od wczorajszego. I uprzedzając twoje pytanie: nie. Nie zamierzam zmienić zdania, nie potrzebuję psychoterapeuty, a jakby nawet, to ty nie spełniasz podstawowych wymagań. Racz przestać wlepiać we mnie spojrzenie, bo mogę się zdenerwować.  
\- Chciałem się tylko dowiedzieć, czy wszystko w porządku – burknął Malfoy, odsuwając się profilaktycznie.  
\- Ranisz go – zauważył Morphea między kolejnymi tostami.  
\- Wiem. – Sam popatrzyła za oddalającym się Draco. – Ale tak będzie lepiej i dla mnie, i dla niego.  
\- Dla ciebie może tak. – Morphea sięgnęła po cukiernicę. – Ale dla niego nie. Zaraz przyssie się do niego Ingrid i będzie mu szeptała do uszka pocieszające słówka. Za Ingrid przybiegnie Parkinson i znowu zaczną go rozpieszczać. Zniewieścieje przy nich do reszty.  
\- Nie mój problem. – Sam upiła łyk herbaty. – Niech robi, co chce. Byleby tylko trzymał się jak najdalej ode mnie. Do pełni szczęścia brakuje mi tylko zakochanego amanta – prychnęła. – Syriusz w szpitalu, w niedzielę egzaminy, dzisiaj też muszę jechać do Konrada i dodatkowo czeka mnie jeszcze prostowanie pewnych spraw. Nie mam czasu na bzdurne amory!  
\- Jesteś brutalna – orzekła Morphea tonem odkrywcy. – Przecież on chce tylko, żebyś się z nim umówiła. Tylko tyle. Nic ponadto.  
\- Tak. Jestem brutalna. Jak sobie nie radzi, to niech się rzuci w ramiona innej albo się powiesi. Będę miała problem z głowy. A mniej problemów to mniej stresu. Zapewniam cię, że ostatnimi czasy cierpię na nadmiar wrażeń.  
\- Jesteś na niego zła?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Czy mam rzucić na niego jakąś złośliwą klątwę, by w końcu zrozumiał, że nie życzę sobie jego umizgów?  
\- Dostalibyście szlaban. Oboje – zauważyła Morphea.  
\- A myślisz, że to by go zniechęciło?  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Teraz Ingrid & spółka go pocieszą i przed eliksirami będzie jak nowy: pełen uczucia i pewności siebie. – Mierzeja wzniosła oczy w kierunku sufitu. – Dlaczego to akurat mnie spotyka?  
\- Mój brat utrzymuje, że jesteś blondynką jego życia.  
\- To niech znajdzie sobie brunetkę – poradziła Sam, wstając od stołu.

***

Chomik patrzyła lekko zaskoczona na swoją szafę. Mebel ów miał z założenia dwoje drzwi.  
Elmira Oda sięgnęła po okulary, ale mebel w dalszym ciągu wyglądał dziwnie.  
\- Kasia, czy nasza szafa ma lustro? – spytała.  
\- Do wczoraj nie miała – padła zaspana odpowiedź z okolic kuchni.  
\- Aha… - stwierdziła inteligentnie Chomik. – Zamiast dwudrzwiowej szafy mam trzydrzwiowe paskudztwo z lustrem na owych środkowych wrotach. Mierzejo – powiedziała po chwili – czy ty nie możesz mnie powiadamiać o wspólnej podprzestrzeni w jakiś normalny sposób?

***

Dość liczna grupa z trudem opuściła autobus 515, złorzecząc w myślach i nie tylko.  
\- Napiszę traktat – powiedziała Luna – „Wpływ środków komunikacji zbiorowej i podróży z mugolami na zdrowie psychiczne przeciętnego maga”.  
\- Ładny tytuł. – Selka przy pomocy łokci utorowała sobie drogę na wyjątkowo zatłoczonym przystanku. – Ale chyba ciut przydługi.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Luna zarzuciła torbę na ramię, potrącając dwie wyraźnie niezadowolone z tego faktu starsze panie, które przystąpiły do komentowania braku szacunku i dobrego wychowania wśród młodzieży. – Traktaty naukowe mają niekiedy jeszcze dłuższe nazwy.  
\- Ale po łacinie – zauważyła Selise.  
\- To się przetłumaczy. – Luna nie wydawała się przerażona ową myślą. – W szkolnej bibliotece na pewno jest słownik.

***

\- Jak mogłaś mi to zrobić! – Chomik i Mirtle jednocześnie dotarły do siedzącej przed magiczną salą gimnastyczną Mierzei i, wycelowawszy w nią palce wskazujące prawych rąk oraz złowrogie spojrzenia, wypowiedziały owo zdanie.  
\- Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam. – Sam popatrzyła na górujące nad nią dziewczyny. – Gniewacie się?  
\- Trochę – burknęła Chomik. – Potter wlazł mi do pokoju, bo badał teren.  
\- Poczułam się trochę dziwnie, widząc te drzwi. – Andy usiadła obok Mierzei. – Więc profilaktycznie zaryglowałam je.  
\- Powinnam wam wysłać sowę – przyznała Sam – ale uznałam, że się domyślicie. A gdzie Bu?  
\- Nie zdążyła na autobus. – Mirtle wyjęła swoją komórkę. – I stoi w korku. Pyta cię, Mierzejo, dlaczego jej drzwi do pokoju mają dwa zamki i dlaczego prowadzą na jakąś dziwną klatkę schodową.  
\- Ależ oczywiście, że się domyśliłyśmy. – Chomik również usiadła. – Domyśliłyśmy się bez problemów. Co nie zmienia faktu, że byłam nieco zaskoczona widokiem potterowskiej głowy wychylającej się z mojej szafy bladym świtem.  
Mirtle rozchichotała się.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na Elmirę Odę, po czym wybuchnęła śmiechem.  
\- Co w tym jest takiego śmiesznego? – spytała Chomik.  
\- Potter w szafie – wydusiła Andy.  
\- I co z tego?  
Mierzeja wyciągnęła z plecaka podręcznik do eliksirów i, zasłoniwszy się nim, udawała, że czyta, nieprzerwanie chichocząc.  
\- W twojej szafie – dodała Mirtle, dusząc się ze śmiechu.  
\- Co??? – spytał Piecek, który niepostrzeżenie podszedł do dziewczyn.  
\- Raczej „kto” – poprawiła go Mierzeja zza podręcznika.  
\- Kto???  
Mirtle wyciągnęła swój podręcznik i również się za nim schowała.  
Chichot powoli wygasł.  
W polu widzenia pojawił się Lupin z pękiem kluczy w ręku.  
Zadźwięczał dzwonek.  
\- Zapraszam. – Remus z trudem przekręcił jeden z kluczy i otworzył drzwi. – Dziś zajmiemy się bezpośrednią obroną. Zaklęcia tarczy, podwójne klątwy i tym podobne. Wchodźcie szybko, bo mamy tylko jedną godzinę.

***

Trelawney westchnęła.  
Odizolowanie panny Mew dało pozytywny efekt – dziewczę nie zaczęło wieszczyć i straszyć otoczenia – siedziało w kącie sali z podręcznikiem do eliksirów na kolanach i czytało.  
Sybilla nie miała jednak złudzeń. Panna Mew była swoistego rodzaju bombą – stanowiła bardzo niestabilny materiał, który groził katastrofą przy minimalnym zachwianiu równowagi zarówno fizycznej jak i psychicznej.  
Pozostała część klasy studiowała zawartość własnych filiżanek.  
Katastrofa musiała nastąpić.  
\- Ciemność – wymamrotała Mew po dwudziestu minutach lekcji.  
\- Nie… - jęknęła zgodnie klasa.

***

\- Zwolnienie to zwolnienie – stwierdził filozoficznie Lupin, oglądając podaną przez Sam kartkę. – Usiądź sobie na parapecie. – Wskazał.  
Mierzeja powlokła się we właściwym kierunku, po czym zainstalowała się na owym i zaczęła czytać wyciągnięte z plecaka opasłe tomisko.  
\- Zgodnie z podręcznikiem zalecam tego typu zaklęcia w tym polu rzucać przy pomocy myśli. – Remus zwrócił się do zebranych. – Łacina albo greka mogą wywołać pewne turbulencje, których wolałbym uniknąć. A teraz dobierzcie się w pary i przećwiczcie zaklęcie tarczy. Klątwami zajmiemy się za pół godziny.

***

\- Nalegam, żebyś przestał się ruszać – warknęła Leo, starając się doprowadzić Neville’a do stanu używalności. Mimo jej licznych zabiegów prawe ucho Gryfona miało gigantyczny rozmiar i porastała je długa, różowa sierść.  
\- Naprawdę nie chciałam – bąknęła Hermiona. – To miało być takie nieszkodliwe zaklęcie. Poza tym myślałam, że zastosujesz zaklęcie tarczy.  
\- Wynocha! – wysyczała Leokadia w kierunku Gryfonki, gdy Longbottom podskoczył nieoczekiwanie, przez co zaklęcie zmniejszające uderzyło w lampę na biurku.  
Hermiona pospiesznie ewakuowała się, mamrocząc standardowe przepraszające formuły.  
\- A ty przestań się wiercić!

***

Od początku było wiadomo, że Snape jest w paskudnym humorze – o owym świadczyło trzaśnięcie drzwi i pierwsze zdanie:  
\- Mirtle, czy jesteś w stanie wymienić składniki eliksiru wigoru Grishama, czy to przekracza twoje możliwości?  
Andy wstała. Severus ze skwaszoną miną stanął obok jej ławki. Wyglądał na wyjątkowo niezadowolonego, przerośniętego nietoperza.  
\- Głównym składni… - zaczęła, starając się sobie przypomnieć własne notatki.  
\- Siadaj. Gryffindor traci pięć punktów. Czy ktoś chciałby zgłosić nieprzygotowanie? – spytał tonem sugerującym daleko idące konsekwencje dla nierozważnych i niedouczonych Gryfonów. – Nikt? To może Longbottom opowie nam coś o tym eliksirze.  
\- Jest u pielęgniarki – powiedziała Lavender.  
\- Czyli go nie ma… - Drapieżne spojrzenie profesora zatrzymało się na chwilę na Chomiku, zignorowało zgłaszającą się Hermionę i spoczęło na Bu. – Nic nie szkodzi. Masłowska pod tablicę.  
Bu niechętnie wstała i powlokła się we wskazanym przez nauczyciela kierunku.  
Spojrzenie Severusa zatrzymało się na Harrym i Ronie.  
\- Weasley, racz dołączyć do koleżanki. Ty też, Potter. – Ów najbardziej znienawidzony przez uczniów uśmieszek zagościł na twarzy profesora. – A teraz każde z was weźmie po kawałku kredy i napisze mi ten przepis. Im mniej błędów, tym mniej punktów straci Gryffindor. Search, widzę, że się potwornie nudzisz, więc podejdź pod tablicę i dołącz do tej wesołej kompanii…  
Mierzeja podeszła, wzięła kawałek kredy i zaczęła wypisywać kolejne składniki na prawym skrzydle tablicy.  
\- I bez ściągania. Reszta powinna dokładnie śledzić poczynania kolegów, by móc wskazać ich błędy.

***

\- Gryffindor traci osiem punktów i dodatkowo pięć za pannę Granger, która nie mogła się powstrzymać od podpowiadania – poinformował zebranych Snape. – Dziesięć punktów dla Slytherinu. A teraz wszyscy na przerwę. Na następnych dwóch godzinach sporządzimy sobie jakąś miłą truciznę.  
Gryfoni wybiegli z sali.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy on się robi coraz bardziej okropny? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Nie wydaje ci się. Jestem bliska… - zaczęła Bu.  
\- Czego? – spytał niezaprzeczalnie snejpowy głos tuż za nią.  
\- Polubienia eliksirów – powiedziała Bu, uśmiechając się promiennie. Była niemal pewna, że dostanie szlaban.  
Mierzeja opuściła salę i usiadła przy najbliższej dostępnej ścianie.  
\- Czy ona w ogóle dzisiaj spała? – spytała szeptem Elmira Oda. – Wygląda jak półtora nieszczęścia.  
Snape całkiem niespodziewanie porzucił gryfońską ofiarę i stanął nad Sam z miną nie wróżącą nic dobrego.  
\- Nawet jeśli, to chyba raczej słabo. – Mirtle popatrzyła na Mierzeję udającą całkowitą ślepotę, co na Mistrza Eliksirów działało w spodziewany sposób. – Czy ona uczy się po nocach? Jeśli tak, to chyba niepotrzebnie. Materiału na panowanie nad pogodą jest raptem trzysta stron i jeśli dobrze pamiętam, to jej podręcznik leży u mnie, bo mam to za dwa tygodnie. Może zakuwa do nekromancji? Przestań tak na mnie patrzeć, Chomik. Sam w niedzielę zdaje ostatni egzamin z tego działu, a ja dopiero pierwszy.  
\- To bezczeszczenie zwłok – orzekła Elmira Oda.  
\- Nikt się nie czepiał, gdy ty zaliczałaś drugi poziom zaklęć obronnych – zauważyła Bu. – Ja chyba powinnam się zapisać na podstawowy z ziołolecznictwa.  
\- Nudy – oceniła Mirtle. – Lepiej weź od razu zaawansowany. Jak zaliczysz na A albo B, to przyjmą cię na „Uzdrowicielski” bez jednego egzaminu. Czego nasz kochany profesor chce od Sam?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. – Chomik wzruszyła ramionami. – Ale ona chyba nie jest zainteresowana.  
\- A jakbym wzięła też drugi poziom zaklęć regenerujących? – spytała Bu.  
\- Tylko A zwalnia z egzaminu. – Andy podejrzliwie przyglądała się poczynaniom profesora. – Oni się nawzajem prowokują, czy to tylko takie moje subiektywne wrażenie?

***

\- Search, czy przypadkiem nie zapomniałaś o swoich pastylkach? – spytał Snape, stając nad Mierzeją i oczekując natychmiastowej odpowiedzi. Odpowiedź jednak nie nastąpiła, a Sam w dalszym ciągu siedziała na posadzce, obejmując ramionami kolana i bezmyślnie gapiąc się w przestrzeń – owa przestrzeń obejmowała w tej chwili spory fragment snejpowej szaty.  
Wiewiórka siedziała na prawym adidasie Jungfrau i czyściła sobie uszy.  
\- Search, zadałem ci pytanie.  
Ponownie żadnej reakcji, co Severusa zaczęło wyprowadzać z równowagi.  
\- Search!  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – Mierzeja utkwiła w nim spojrzenie znad okularów.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, Search, czy cierpisz na jakąś egzotyczną chorobę charakteryzującą się nagłymi atakami głuchoty, czy też ignorowanie mnie ma jakiś wyższy cel, o którym nie mam pojęcia? – spytał. Drwina skapywała z każdego jego słowa.  
\- Po prostu się zamyśliłam, profesorze – wyjaśniła całkiem spokojnie, co chyba dodatkowo rozdrażniło Severusa.  
\- Racz wstać, gdy ze mną rozmawiasz, Search – warknął. – Wbrew pozorom to nie jest przyjacielska pogawędka przy kawie.  
\- Oczywiście. – Mierzeja pospiesznie wstała. Wiewiórka powoli wspinała się po charakterystycznych dżinsach z naszywką w kształcie lwiej głowy. – Chciał pan o coś zapytać?  
\- Już zapytałem, czego twój mózg nie odnotował, a pytanie dotyczyło pastylek – dodał, widząc, że Sam zaczyna mu się podejrzliwie przyglądać.  
\- Wbrew pozorom potrafię o siebie zadbać – powiedziała, wbijając nieprzyjazne spojrzenie w nauczyciela. – Nie potrzebuję niańki. Jedna mi wystarczy, ale jeśli pan profesor właśnie tego sobie życzy, to ja nie ośmielam się sprzeciwiać.  
\- Search! Uprawiasz rażącą nadinterpretację! I właściwie na co ty sobie pozwalasz?!  
\- Nie cierpię na nagłe zaniki pamięci, ani nie jestem obłożnie chora – kontynuowała tym samym tonem – więc potrafię zażyć jedną tabletkę co trzy godziny bez przypominania czy nadzoru. I wcale nie uprawiam nadinterpretacji. Pańska troska jest przynajmniej nie na miejscu!  
\- Search!  
\- Nie interesuje mnie, czy da mi pan szlaban – warknęła Sam. – Jak się pan domyśla, szlabany nie robią na mnie wrażenia. To samo tyczy się wizyt w gabinecie dyrektora, uwag w dzienniczku czy listów wysyłanych do moich rodziców. Jest mi całkowicie obojętne, czy popołudnia będę spędzać szorując stoły w pracowni eliksirów, czy robiąc cokolwiek innego.  
\- Tracę cierpliwość, Search – poinformował ją Severus. – Gdzie się podziały twoje dobre maniery?  
\- Są na zwolnieniu chorobowym.  
\- Nie jestem w nastroju do żartów, Search. Masz szlaban i jutro, i w sobotę.  
\- Od której?  
\- Od szesnastej, Search.

***

\- Jak już mówiłem… - Snape stał nad kociołkiem Pottera. – …dobra trucizna powinna być bezzapachowa, a przyrządzana dzisiaj również bezbarwna. Czy mógłbym się dowiedzieć, dlaczego twoja mikstura, bo nie ośmielę się nazwać tego eliksirem, jest różowa i cuchnie, Potter?  
Harry wbijał wzrok w swój kociołek.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów i pozbądź się tego – warknął Severus.  
Gryfoni usiłowali nie zwracać na siebie uwagi profesora – udawali, że całą ich uwagę zaprząta siekanie korzonków. Severus rozejrzał się. Panna Chomik szukała swojej różdżki, którą to bawił się Draco na drugim końcu sali. Mirtle z przerażeniem obserwowała, jak jej eliksir robi się zielony. Granger z zadowoloną miną czekała, aż trucizna się zagotuje. Ślizgoni radzili sobie lepiej lub gorzej, a w kącie sali Longbottom usiłował schować się za swoim kociołkiem.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał Miszczunio.  
W kociołku coś bulgotało – miało konsystencję gęstego budyniu, kolor dojrzałej pomarańczy i zapach sugerujący padlinę.  
\- T… trucizna – wydukał Neville.  
\- Spóźniasz się na lekcję – Snape mówił na pozór spokojnie – gadasz i nie potrafisz przyrządzić nawet najprostszego eliksiru. Zgodzę się z tobą, że to trucizna, ale nie tę truciznę mieliśmy dzisiaj otrzymać. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, to w przepisie nie ma ani słowa o mięcie, Longbottom. Ani słowa. I o ile problem Pottera polega na rażącej niedokładności, to twoim jest brak skupienia. Gryffindor traci kolejne pięć punktów. Racz pozbyć się tego paskudztwa, zanim stężeje na kamień i spadnie komuś na stopę.  
Ruszył w kierunku tablicy, ale zatrzymał się nad kociołkiem Andy. Znad powierzchni eliksiru unosiły się niebieskie bańki wielkości piłek pingpongowych.  
\- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, co zrobiłaś nie tak, Mirtle? – spytał. – Radziłbym też potraktować to jako odpowiedź ustną. Wstań.  
Andy pospiesznie wstała, potrącając kociołek. Ciecz zakołysała się i kilka kropli przelało się nad brzegiem. Zasyczały, spadając na blat stołu i wypalając w nim kilka interesujących dziur.  
\- Sądzę, że ta kwestia nieodpowiedniej ilości imbiru i wiesiołka – powiedziała Andy niepewnie.  
\- A możesz nam wyjaśnić, dlaczego owa nieprawidłowa ilość składników się tam znalazła? – Severus usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął obracać w palcach pióro.  
\- Chyba nie mogę, bo nie wiem.  
„Ja wiem.” – Snape uśmiechnął się. – „Trzeba być ślepym, żeby nie zauważyć, że Parkinson dorzuciła do gryfońskiego kociołka trzy skarabeusze.”  
\- Mogę ocenić twoją wiedzę jako denną – powiedział Miszczunio.  
\- Czyli błąd nie tkwi w wiesiołku? – bardziej stwierdziła niż spytała Andy. Milczenie potwierdziło jej obawy. – I w…  
\- Siadaj – warknął Severus. W pierwszej ławce panna Chomik wyłączyła palnik pod nieswoim wywarem. Miszczunio zerknął na zegarek. – Przerwa – oznajmił. – Wywietrzyć salę i przygotować się do oceny eliksirów. Skoro przedłużyliśmy nieco tę godzinę, to następna lekcja potrwa tylko trzydzieści minut.  
Klasa opustoszała niemal całkowicie.

***

Leo popatrzyła na swoją pacjentkę z nieskrywaną niechęcią.  
\- Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotyka? – spytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. – To chyba jakaś zemsta niebios – dodała.  
Panna Mew leżała na jednym z łóżek bez wyraźnych oznak przytomności.

***

To dziewczątko śmiało mu składać propozycje.  
Choć propozycja wydawała się interesująca…  
Niemożliwość odtworzenia własnej ręki, bo ta istnieje gdzieś we wszechświecie, jest bardzo irytującym zjawiskiem. Trwałe uwięzienie dwóch podwładnych również.  
„Świat Fantazji”, dziś o 19.00 – dobry czas i miejsce, by wyrównać rachunki… i by wyrównać szanse.

***

Snape zerknął na zegarek – duża wskazówka sunęła powoli w kierunku dwunastki, mała wycelowana była w dziesiątkę. Przeniósł wzrok na jedyną osobę pozostającą wraz z nim w sali.  
Sam spała na otwartym podręczniku do eliksirów w niebezpiecznie bliskim sąsiedztwie kociołka pełnego dobrej jakości trucizny. Możnaby powiedzieć, że wyglądała niemal łagodnie – nieprzyjazne spojrzenie nie wwiercało się w rozmówcę, a znacząco uniesiona brew nie sugerowała zbliżającej się apokalipsy.  
Severus wstał, podszedł do szafy i zamknął ją, dbając, by zrobić to możliwie jak najgłośniej, po czym spokojnie usiadł za biurkiem.  
\- Cukier… - dobiegło go z pierwszej ławki.  
Zignorował jawne pogwałcenie regulaminu szkolnego.  
Mierzeja zarzuciła plecak na prawe ramię i wybiegła z sali.  
\- Śpiąca królewna – mruknął Miszczunio, wpisując temat. – Irytująca śpiąca królewna.

***

Mauzol patrzył na swoją siostrę, która właśnie przeczytała bardzo interesujące wypracowanie. Wypracowanie było tak pasjonujące, że profesorka patrzyła na nią z szokiem malującym się na obliczu.  
\- Jedyneczka, kotuniu – powiedziała w końcu. – Powinnaś się bardziej postarać. Pracy domowej nie można pisać na kolanie dziesięć minut przed lekcją.  
Pani F. omiotła wzrokiem całą salę – zarówno Ślizgoni jak i Gryfoni usiłowali wydawać się jak najmniejsi, by nie zostać szczęśliwymi posiadaczami „jedyneczki”.  
\- Siadaj – poleciła nauczycielka, przyglądając się liście.  
Uczniowie usiłowali zniknąć; kilku osobom nawet się to udało, co ściągnęło im na głowy gniew Pani F.  
\- Bez zaklęć – warknęła. – Podejdź tu, kotuniu. – Pomalowany na różowo szpon wycelowany został ni mniej, ni więcej tylko w Mauzola, który właśnie zdjął zaklęcie.  
\- Masz ci los… - jęknął, wlokąc się w kierunku biurka profesorki.

***

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy wy się wcale nie uczycie? – Snape popatrzył na podpisane imieniem i nazwiskiem zakorkowane fiolki leżące na jego biurku. Prawie wszystkie miejsca w sali były zajęte. – Być może mam zwidy, ale wasze eliksiry nie nadają się nawet do utylizacji. Potter… - Uniósł podpisaną próbówkę. W środku zabulgotała fioletowa substancja. – Pała. – Efekt godzinnej pracy wylądował z chlupnięciem w pełnym wody kotle stojącym w zlewie. – Longbottom… - Severus ostrożnie wylewitował ową, by cała klasa zaobserwowała pomarańczowy budyń. Fiolka pofrunęła w ślad za potterowską. – Chyba nie muszę mówić co.  
Rozległo się pukanie i do sali weszła Sam.  
\- Przepraszam za spóźnienie.  
\- Siadaj. – Snape był w swoim żywiole. – Weasley. – Czerwonobrunatny płyn był doskonale widoczny przez szklane ścianki. – Pała.  
Mierzeja zainstalowała się obok Chomika.  
\- Dałaś moją? – spytała.  
\- Nio – potwierdziła Elmira Oda.  
Wiewiórka usadowiła się obok kociołka i zaczęła myć sobie pyszczek.  
\- Mirtle. – Niebieskie bańki unosiły się przy korku próbówki. Snape posłał Andy charakterystyczne spojrzenie. – Dwa. Chomik. – Zielonkawy płyn był nieco mętny. – Dwa plus albo lepiej trzy mniej. Wbrew pozorom to, co mamy tutaj, zadziałałoby, gdyby napoić kogoś kilkoma litrami tegoż wywaru. Crabe. – Fiolka pomknęła w kierunku zlewu. – Trzy. Goyle trzy. Malfoy cztery. Search piątka. Parkinson cztery. Granger cztery mniej. Masłowska pała.

***

Dzwonek pozwolił w końcu na opuszczenie sali. Uczniowie pospiesznie wybiegali z lochów, kierując się do E1 i C7, gdzie miały się odbyć zajęcia z języków obcych.  
\- Dlaczego trzy mniej? – spytała Chomik. – Przecież to była całkiem dobra trucizna.  
\- Dlaczego dwa? – Mirtle zdawała się zszokowana otrzymaną oceną.  
\- Dlaczego jedynka? Przecież miała odpowiedni kolor i była bezzapachowa. – Bu nie mogła zrozumieć, dlaczego profesor dał jej tak niską notę.  
\- A ty znowu dostałaś piątkę – powiedziała Chomik z wyrzutem.  
\- To moja wina? – spytała Mierzeja. – Moim zdaniem ten eliksir był godny maksymalnie czwórki.  
\- Ale dostałaś piątkę – dodała Bu.  
\- Ale mam szlaban.  
\- No i co z tego. Potter też. Pewnie to on będzie odwalał brudną robotę, a ty będziesz przekładać papiery i porządkować szafy. – Bu ziewnęła.  
\- Trudno, żebym wsadziła zabandażowane kończyny – Zaprezentowała owe. – do tego obrzydliwego kotła stojącego w zlewie. Konrad usiłowałby zapewne dokonać rytualnego mordu na profesorze, gdybym pochwaliła się czynnym uczestnictwem w procesie zmywania.  
\- Czy wy musicie się cały czas kłócić? – spytała Mirtle. – Zachowujecie się w sposób sugerujący szaleństwo.  
\- Profesor Snape jest niesamowicie wręcz irytujący – warknęła Mierzeja. – To nie moja wina, że ma zły humor.  
\- Nie musisz go dodatkowo denerwować – zasugerował Piecek dotychczas bezgłośnie drepczący za dziewczynami.  
\- Skradasz się – zauważyła Mirtle z wyrzutem.  
\- Wcale się nie skradam. To wy jesteście głuche – oznajmił. – Oczywiście tylko wy trzy. Moja Chomiczynka nie może być głucha, bo jest najcudowniejsza.  
Elmira Oda westchnęła.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – zatroskała się Sam, kładąc dłoń na czole Michała.  
\- Tak. – Piecek poddawał się owym zabiegom, wlepiając maślane spojrzenie w wybrankę swego serca.  
\- Jesteś pewny? – Mirtle stanęła z Pieckiem twarzą w twarz. – Wyglądasz na chorego. Masz gorączkę?  
\- Nie. Ale mogłabyś być milsza dla tego akurat profesora, Sam. Dałoby to nam jakąś szansę na przeżycie. Zabierzcie ręce. Nic mi nie jest. – Piecek odsunął się. – Po prostu im mniej ty go denerwujesz, tym mniej punktów traci Gryffindor. Szczerze mówiąc, nie mam pojęcia, co chcecie zyskać, warcząc na siebie na każdym kroku. Moglibyście się pogodzić i przestać patrzeć na siebie wilkiem.  
\- Piecek – warknęła ostrzegawczo Sam.  
\- Co? – spytał niewinnie Gryfon.  
\- I poszła sobie – powiedziała Mirtle, patrząc za oddalającą się Mierzeją. – I co zrobiłeś, głupi mężczyzno?!

***

\- Zaczekaj jeszcze – poradził. – Postaram się ją przekonać. To może trochę potrwać, ale powinna się zgodzić.  
\- Masz dwa dni – powiedział wampir. – Szef się niecierpliwi. Po 48 godzinach muszę dać pozwolenie na rozpoczęcie działań. Zapewne tę robotę dostanie Eryk.  
\- Wiesz, jak to się skończył poprzednio. Wydział transportu zorientuje się w końcu, że kilkudniowe, niewyjaśnione zniknięcia ich pracowników nie są przypadkowe. A jeśli już zostanie to ustalone, to tylko krok stąd do odkrycia przyczyny śmierci Agaty.  
\- Eryczek wie, że nie życzymy sobie więcej trupów. – Wampir wygodnie rozsiadł się w fotelu. – Wie, że nie można z więźniem postępować w ten sposób. Nie przewidział, że dziewczyna skoczy. Szczerze mówiąc, ja też się tego nie spodziewałem. Zakładałem, że będzie chciała uciec albo popełnić samobójstwo, ale spodziewałem się raczej spektakularnego podcinania żył, a nie skoku z mostu.  
\- Wiedziała, że uwolni się od nas tylko w jeden sposób – westchnął. – Jeden jedyny sposób. Chciałbym uniknąć takich sytuacji. Ona jest wyjątkowa i delikatna. Nie sądzę, by Eryk był dobrym realizatorem zadania. Już lepiej byłoby, gdybyś ty to zrobił. Oczywiście to ostateczność. Jeśli zaproponujemy odpowiednio dużą sumę, to zgodzi się dla nas pracować.  
\- Więc pozostaje nam tylko odnalezienie kogoś, kto zdał ministerialny test na panowanie nad czasem, jednocześnie test w wydziale transportu i dodatkowo jest kobietą – powiedział wampir.  
\- Ona. – Na blacie biurka wylądowało zdjęcie.  
\- Czyli dwie blondynki… Mam nadzieję, że to ona. Kolejna pomyłka może skłonić szefa do podjęcia bardziej radykalnych działań. – Grzegorz spojrzał na swego rozmówcę. – A wówczas mogą spaść głowy. Nasze głowy.  
\- Ja tylko wskazuję cel. To wy decydujecie, czy to ONA czy nie. To wy sprawdzacie informacje.  
\- Ktoś pilnuje naszych złotowłosych księżniczek?  
\- Tak. Księżniczka numer jeden jest podopieczną Alfy24, a księżniczka numer dwa nie wychodzi nigdzie bez pewnego czarodzieja. Na pewno go znasz: metr dziewięćdziesiąt, dres, włosy ostrzyżone na zapałkę, oczy piwne. – Na blacie wylądowała fotka.  
\- Grabski. Filip Grabski. – Wampir uważnie wpatrywał się w zdjęcie. – Brat, chłopak czy mąż naszej wybranki?  
\- Gorzej. Prawny opiekun.  
\- Prawny opiekun?  
\- Prawny opiekun i ochroniarz. Gdy pannica osiągnie 21 lat, będzie niezależna. Tak to jest, gdy stryjeczny dziadek zapisuje w testamencie opiekę nad bliżej nieznaną daleką krewną.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy Alfa24 zaczyna pchać się ze swoimi brudnymi buciorami tam, gdzie nie powinna? – Wampir wstał.  
\- Gdy go nie ma, pojawia się ta oto młoda dama. – Kolejne zdjęcie wylądowało na biurku.  
\- Nie znam.  
\- To niezarejestrowana animażka. W bazie ministerstwa żadnych informacji o niej nie znalazłem. Jej teczkę dostarczył nam Wasyl.  
\- Stary Wasyl…  
\- Był zdenerwowany. Nawet bardzo. Wiesz, czemu?  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Może włożył palce między drzwi albo ktoś go do tego zmusił… Ten stary pryk działa mi na nerwy od sześćdziesięciu lat. Chciałbym, żeby mu się w końcu noga podwinęła.

***

Herr Kos z zadowoleniem stwierdził, że grupa jest w komplecie, co mogło wróżyć przynajmniej jedną ciekawą godzinę lekcyjną.  
\- Potter.  
\- Ja, Herr Professor? – spytał Harry, mając nadzieję, że nie zostanie wyrwany do odpowiedzi, a jeśli nawet, to nie zostanie pociągnięty do odpowiedzialności za brak elementarnej wiedzy.  
\- Sag mir bitte… hm… Bist du ein Morgenmuffel?  
\- Ja.  
\- Całym zdaniem – szepnęła Chomik.  
\- Ich bin Morgenmuffel, Herr Professor.  
\- Bist du sicher, Harry? Was machst du am Morgen?  
\- Ich stehe auf und wasche meine Zähne.  
\- Na und? – drążył dalej nauczyciel. – Warum bist du ein Morgenmuffel?  
Harry nie miał pojęcia, co powiedzieć. Rozumiał tylko podmiot i orzeczenie pytania. Bardzo istotne dopełnienie pozostawało dla niego zagadką.  
\- Und warum wäschst du deine Zähne? – dodał nauczyciel.  
\- Eee…  
\- Potter!  
\- Ich bin nicht vorbereitet, Herr Professor.  
\- O… ja. Ich weiß. Und du wäschst deine Zähne. Das ist sehr interessant. – Herr Kos uśmiechnął się. – Ich finde, dass nur alte Leute Zähne waschen können, aber…  
Deagol rozpłaszczył się na ławce i chichotał w najlepsze. „Zähne waschen“ – dobre sobie.  
\- Du bist ein Morgenmuffel, Harry, du hast das gesagt. Ich wiederhole meine Frage: Warum? Warum bist du ein Morgenmuffel?  
\- Eee…  
\- Sam, bist du ein Morgenmuffel? – Profesor zmienił ostrzeliwany obiekt.  
\- Nein. Ich mag früh aufstehen – odparła Mierzeja, przerywając na chwilę ukrywanie się za podręcznikiem.  
\- Um wie viel Uhr stehst du auf? – drążył dalej Herr Kos.  
\- Um 5 Uhr.  
\- Bist du heute auch um 5 Uhr aufgestanden?  
\- Nein. Heute und gestern habe ich nicht viel geschlafen. – Podkrążone oczęta Mierzei były tego doskonałym dowodem, więc wbiła ich spojrzenie w profesora, mając nadzieję, że ten się odczepi.  
\- Ich sehe das. Bist du krank?  
\- Nein.  
\- Bist du sicher?  
\- Können wir über etwas anderes sprechen? – zasugerowała Sam, chowając się za podręcznikiem.  
\- Bist du ein Morgenmuffel, Elmira?  
\- Ich weiß nicht – stwierdziła Chomik. – Vielleicht ja, aber ich wache auf, wenn ich mein Frühstück esse. Ich weiß nicht, was ich früher mache. Fragen Sie meine Schwester, ob ich ein Morgenmuffel bin.

***

\- Ja dostanę galopującej nerwicy i skrzywienia psychicznego! – oświadczyła Leokadia, pakując swoje notatki do plecaka.  
\- To normalny stan umysłu – oświeciła ją Poppy – właściwy wszystkim młodym adeptom uzdrowicielstwa. Weź sobie dwa głębokie wdechy i jedź już do tego prosektorium. I bez paniki – dodała, widząc minę Leo – najwyżej się spóźnisz i dostaniesz minusa. Korona ci z tego powodu z głowy nie spadnie.  
\- Zgubiłam wątrobę! – poinformowała ją zrozpaczona Stęporek. – Bez wątroby mogę się nie pokazywać.  
Jeszcze raz przeszukała papierzyska na biurku. Bez rezultatu.  
\- Ja się zastrzelę! – W głosie Leośki zaczęła pobrzmiewać panika. – Wątrobo wredna, gdzie jesteś? Chodź do mamusi! Mamusia musi się ciebie pouczyć… - Wybebeszyła szufladę.  
\- Tego szukasz? – spytała Mew, wskazując na porzuconą na jej łóżku teczkę.  
\- Potwór – oświadczyła Stęporek, chwytając teczkę i wybiegając z gabinetu.  
\- Studenci – stwierdziła Pomfrey takim tonem, jakby to wszystko wyjaśniało. – Masz tu eliksir, moje dziecko – zagruchała pielęgniarka, nalewając jakiegoś zielonego płynu do szklanki i podając go Mew.  
\- Jest tak obrzydliwy, jak wygląda?  
\- Nie wiem, nigdy go nie piłam.

***

Profesorka od angielskiego miała swoje standardowe ofiary – do owych zaliczała się również Sam. Nauczycielka miała zwyczaj zadawania pytania całkiem niespodziewanie nieprzygotowanej na to osobie. Dodatkowo pytanie owo zawierało przynajmniej jedno pozaprogramowe słowo, co czyniło wypowiedź niemożliwą do udzielenia.  
Mierzeja miała opracowany standardowy sposób zachowania – kategorycznie odmawiała współpracy, zaciskając usta albo chowając się za podręcznikiem. Gdy to nie pomagało, rzucała profesorce pełne złości spojrzenie, które było mylnie interpretowanie jako zapowiedź rychłego nadejścia potoku łez, co z kolei generowało u nauczycielki poczucie winy i ostatecznie zmuszało ją do kapitulacji.  
Więc próba uzyskania odpowiedzi i tym razem zakończyła się porażką. Zza podręcznika padło tylko wiele znaczące „Warum ich?!”, po którym zaległa złowroga cisza.  
Chomik podniosła łapkę.

***

Oczekiwanie na telefon od Mierzei zaczynało być nudne. Teodor ponownie przejrzał ogłoszenia w prasie, zaznaczył interesujące i zaczął wklepywać je do komputera.  
\- Kobiety – westchnął. Miał nadzieję, że Sam w jakiś sposób sprawdzi podsunięte wampirzą ręką dane, ale ona najwyraźniej nie chciała współpracować. Mogłaby zapytać Wasyla, czy nie wie czegoś ciekawego na temat wymienionych osób. – Czy ona nie rozumie, że daję jej te informacje w ściśle określonym celu? – spytał. – Oczywiście mógłbym osobiście pojawić się w biurze Wasyla, ale to ściągnęłoby mi na kark wszystkie miejscowe bandy, a łowców wampirów w ramach gratisu. Ten stary pryk cały czas wisi mi pieniądze. I niezłe odsetki za 130 lat, co raczej nie nastawia ludzi przyjaźnie.

***

Religia i WOS upłynęły wyjątkowo spokojnie.  
\- Szlaban… - wyjęczał Potter. – Dlaczego to zawsze MNIE spotyka?  
\- Bo jesteś idiotą – poinformowała go Hermiona, stając przed pracownią eliksirów. – Gdyby nie moje zaklęcia niewidzialności, mielibyśmy szlaban do końca życia w jakimś miłym, magicznym więzieniu.  
\- Myślałem, że nauczę się tej „Ody do nowości” na jutro. – Ron usiadł na podłodze. – Ale pewnie będę musiał improwizować.  
\- Szlaban – powtórzył Harry. – Jestem w stanie znieść szlaban w waszym towarzystwie, ale co tu robi ta Ślizgońska Dziewica Orleańska?  
\- Potter, chcesz napisać wypracowanie „Dziewica Slytherinu a Dziewica Orleańska – podobieństwa i różnice”, to jestem ci to w stanie załatwić. Być może miałbyś nawet szansę napisania tegoż tekstu w innym języku. Na przykład po agatejsku. – Sam siedząca na schodach uśmiechnęła się paskudnie.  
\- To ty jeszcze tego nie umiesz??!!??!!  
\- Hermiono, nie krzycz – zaapelował Ron. – Oczywiście, że tego nie umiem, przecież dziś się miałem uczyć.  
\- Ja też jeszcze nie umiem – pochwalił się Harry.  
\- Jak mi przykro. – Głos ociekał jadem. Po schodach szedł Snape. – Nie chcę nawet wiedzieć, czego nie umiesz, Potter. Mam tylko nadzieję, że owa niewiedza nie obejmuje zastosowania środków czyszczących. – Otworzył drzwi. – Ekipa sprzątająca proszona jest do środka.  
Gryfoni posłusznie weszli.  
\- Search, czy potrzebujesz specjalnego zaproszenia?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie, panie profesorze.

***

\- Ze mną też się policzy? Niby z jakiej racji? Mógłbyś mi wytłumaczyć, dlaczego miałbym się bać? – Siwowłosy mężczyzna zaciągnął się papierosowym dymem.  
\- Zawsze może powiedzieć, że to wypadek przy pracy. Alfa24 ma na swoim kącie więcej trupów niż inne wydziały MM razem wzięte.  
\- Wasyl, przyznaję, że to moi ludzie rzucili na nią tą klątwę, ale jak do tej pory żyją i nic nie wskazuje na to, by mieli się w niedługiej przyszłości pożegnać z ziemskim padołem.  
\- Potocki też tak zakładał, a stracił dwóch ludzi – powiedział wampir.  
\- Tak, a ta druga trwale go okaleczyła.  
\- Właśnie. Adam popełnił błąd, bo uznał, że dziewczątko się przestraszy, schowa głowę w piasek albo ucieknie na kraj świata. Tymczasem panna Search postanowiła się z nim spotkać. Wątpię, by wyszedł z tego żywy. Ona nie ma chyba dobrych zamiarów, a dodatkowo ma przynętę.

***

\- Potter i Weasley. – Snape ogarnął wzrokiem pobojowisko. – Zajmiecie się stołami. Granger, racz doprowadzić zlew do stanu używalności. Search, dla ciebie mam coś specjalnego. – Na biurku postawił trzy kociołki pełne różnobarwnych podpisanych fiolek. – Masz posortować to według klas i dodatkowo wytypować trzy najlepiej zrobione eliksiry z każdej. Wydaje mi się, że wszystkie grupy przyrządziły przynajmniej dwa eliksiry, więc nie powinnaś się nudzić. Do mnie: różdżki! Bez magii proszę.  
Potter spojrzał na mały Armagedon na poplamionych różnymi substancjami stołach – fioletowa maź na trzeciej ławce gwałtownie reagowała z resztkami skarabeusza i w oparach gryzącego dymu spływała na podłogę, po drodze rozpuszczając krzesło.  
Hermiona z obrzydzeniem patrzyła na pełen wody kocioł w zlewie. Powierzchnię cieczy przyozdabiały różnobarwne smugi.  
„Ja się zastrzelę” – zanucił Ron, rozpoczynając wycieranie żółtej galarety z pierwszej ławki. Umilkł jednak, napotkawszy spojrzenie Severusa, w którym dezaprobata mieszała się z żądzą mordu.  
Sam podejrzliwie przyglądała się jednej z fiolek, w której bulgotała gęsta, brudnozielona ciecz.  
Severus odtworzył szafę i zaczął przeglądać jej zawartość, porównując ją z przymocowaną do drzwi listą.  
\- Obrzydlistwo – orzekł Harry, starając się odkleić rękę od blatu.  
\- Bez marudzenia, Potter. – Snape wychylił się z szafy. – Stan tej pracowni obrazuje twoją wiedzę oraz umiejętności z dziedziny eliksirów.  
\- „Ja się zastrzelę” – zanucił ponownie Ron.  
\- Weasley.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza upstrzona przekładaniem fiolek, wycieraniem stołów i bulgotem dochodzącym z kociołka w zlewie. Przerwał ją Harry.  
\- Eee… mam problem, panie profesorze.  
\- Tak, Potter. – W głosie czaiła się groźba.  
\- Eee… przykleiłem się, pani profesorze. – Harry usiłował oderwać rękę od stołu, ale jego działania nie przynosiły oczekiwanych rezultatów.  
\- Powtórz, Potter. – Severus wychylił się z przepastnych czeluści szafy, trzymając w prawej dłoni sporą butelkę z soczyście pomarańczowym płynem.  
\- Przykleiłem się – wyjęczał Harry.  
\- Jesteś niesamowity, Potter. – Głos Severusa ociekał drwiną. – Myślałem, że tylko Longbottom potrafi dokonać samookaleczenia w czasie krótszym niż dziesięć minut. Okazuje się jednak, że twoja destruktywność jest bliska tego poziomu. Postaraj się nie ruszać przez chwilę, bo prędzej urwiesz sobie rękę niż ją odkleisz. – Schował butelkę do szafy. Podszedł do biurka i z górnej szuflady wyjął plastikowy pojemnik. – Jestem zaskoczony, Potter. Ty chcesz zostać aurorem? – Stanął nad nieszczęsnym Gryfonem. – Przecież nawet nie potrafisz uprzątnąć małej katastrofy ekologicznej o zasięgu niespełna czterdziestu centymetrów. Nie chciałbym cię widzieć w obliczu skutków wybuchu w laboratorium alchemicznym. Racz się przez chwilę nie ruszać. – Zdjął pokrywkę z pojemnika i wręczył go Harry’emu. Z kieszeni wyciągnął fiolkę z ciemnoniebieskim płynem i wylał jej zawartość na dłoń Gryfona. – Nie ruszaj się, Potter – warknął Severus, odbierając mu pudełko.  
\- Co pan zamierza zrobić? – spytał Harry.  
\- Ja? Sądzę, że sam sobie poradzisz. – Podsunął mu pojemnik pod nos.  
Harry’ego uderzył wyjątkowo intensywny zapach mięty i żarówiasto żółty kolor mazi.  
\- Posmaruj tę nieszczęsną rękę, blat wokół i miejmy to w końcu za sobą.  
Gryfon rozsmarował żółty krem na dłoni i stole. Po chwili udało mu się uwolnić rękę.  
-Uff – odetchnął, przyglądając się swojej kończynie.  
\- W poniedziałek chcę widzieć na moim biurku wypracowanie na temat zastosowanie śluzu gumochłonów w produkcji Wszystkoklejącego Plastra Williego Wooda oraz sposobów na oderwanie go od skóry bez interwencji chirurgicznej – poinformował go Severus. – Przynajmniej sześć stron A4 w kratkę. – Obrócił się. – Search. Skończyłaś, jak widzę. Sporządź listę: imię, nazwisko, rok, dom, poprawne właściwości eliksiru, uzyskany rezultat, ocena. Na wypadek nagłego ataku nadgorliwości przypominam ci, że ostatnią rubrykę wypełniam JA. Granger, weź się w końcu do roboty, bo szlaban potrwa tydzień.

***

\- Życie jest do bani – orzekła Mew. Leżała na swoim łóżku wśród stosów różnych notatek w znacznej większości obcego pochodzenia. – Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłam? Przecież byłam dobrym dzieckiem. Słuchałam się rodziców. Dlaczego ja?

***

\- Mówię wam: to narkomanka. – Ingrid rozsiadła się w zielonym fotelu pokoju wspólnego. – Może jest genialna, może nawet dostanie certyfikat aurorski, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że jest uzależniona.  
\- A na jakiej podstawie wysuwasz takie oskarżenia? – spytała Jaella. – Bo raczej nie sądzę, by Mierzeja ci się zwierzała.  
\- Widziałam – odparła Stupborn. – Na własne oczy. Wpadła jak burza do łazienki, rozejrzała się nerwowo, a potem wyjęła z plecaka fiolkę.  
\- To jeszcze o niczym nie świadczy – zauważyła Jaella.  
\- Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko. – Ingrid uśmiechnęła się. – Twoja idealna Sam uraczyła się jakimiś podejrzanymi pastylkami, a potem usiadła na podłodze przy kaloryferze.  
\- Może jest chora. – Fasola wyraziła swoje zdanie.  
\- I zaraz po zażyciu lekarstwa zrobiło jej się słabo, tak? – powątpiewanie w głosie Ingrid było niemalże namacalne.  
\- Istnieje coś takiego jak efekty uboczne – powiedziała Jaella.  
\- Ale efekty uboczne to nie zwężenie źrenic czy bredzenie o fiolecie.  
\- I ty ją zostawiłaś SAMĄ?! – odezwał się Draco.  
\- Narkomani są agresywni.  
\- Gdzie twoja ślizgońska solidarność?! – spytała z wyrzutem Fasola. – Ja, będąc na twoim miejscu, postąpiłabym właściwie, to znaczy nie zwiałabym, by kilka godzin później roznosić plotki!  
\- Nie roznoszę plotek.  
\- Twoja teoria ma jedną lukę. – Jaella usiadła na kanapie. – Sam przyszła na eliksiry i wyglądała tak samo źle jak rano. Jak to wytłumaczysz? Po twojej minie widzę, że nie masz pojęcia, więc przestań szukać problemów, bo zaprawdę powiadam ci, że będą dużo gorsze niż dotychczasowe. Złamana noga to tylko wstęp.

***

\- Jak widzę, skończyliście, więc wynoście się, zanim znajdę wam jakieś nowe zajęcie – warknął Severus.  
Gryfoni pospiesznie się ewakuowali.  
Wiewiórka bezczelnie spacerowała po blacie biurka.  
\- Pospiesz się, Search. – Utkwił spojrzenie w pakującej się Sam. – Dzisiaj masz jeszcze jechać do szpitala.  
\- Zamierza mi pan towarzyszyć? – spytała. Ton owego zapytania sugerował nadzieję na negatywną odpowiedź.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak, Search. – Severus otworzył drzwi. – Przecież nie można cię spuścić z oka, bo momentalnie wpadasz w tarapaty. Nie sądzę, by twój ochroniarz był w stanie powstrzymać cię przed zrobieniem czegoś głupiego. Nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się przed twoją matką, a tym bardziej babcią, dlaczego nie interweniowałem.

***

Mirtle przeglądała swoje notatki z wizyty w Muzeum Wojska Polskiego – było ich sporo, w większości nie prezentowały sobą większej wartości, szczególnie te poplamione i posklejane przy pomocy błota: tusz rozmazał się, a treści można się było tylko domyślać.  
\- Co ja tam tak długo robiłam? – spytała na głos, rozkładając kartki na blacie biurka. W pamięci miała ziejącą czernią dziurę. – Zatarcie? Przecież w tym polu to wymaga sporych umiejętności. Tu nie można rzucić „obliviate”, jest przynajmniej sześć zaklęć, z czego dwa dają taki efekt. Zaczynasz popadać w paranoję, Mirtle – skarciła się. – Masz jakąś manię prześladowczą. Zagapiłaś się, co miało już miejsce nieraz w przeszłości, a teraz jakieś głupie myśli przychodzą ci do głowy. Przestań szukać problemów tam, gdzie ich nie ma, bo zaczniesz oczekiwać nagłego ataku ze strony Bliżej Nieznanej Organizacji Terrorystycznej podczas robienia zakupów w spożywczym.  
Sięgnęła po opasłe tomisko leżące na łóżku.  
\- Do tego mówię o sobie w drugiej osobie. Jestem chyba paranoidalna! – Uśmiechnęła się. – Nie… Będę paranoidalna, ale dopiero, gdy obleję ten egzamin.

***

523 nie dało na siebie długo czekać – przyjechało bez opóźnienia, co jednak nie poprawiło stanu psychofizycznego Severusa. Czarny Pan zakomunikował mu, że ma pilnować tej oto nieposłusznej wnuczki, a drugą obserwować bacznie. Najwyraźniej miał jakiś plan dotyczący nieposłusznych latorośli. Być może zamierzał je sobie podporządkować bez względu na cenę, a do tego niezbędne były informacje. Informacje, które dostarczyć miał Snape. Odmowa współpracy ze strony Sam musiała być dla Voldemorta jak dobrze wymierzony policzek.  
Severus uśmiechnął się.  
I o ile Flora zniknęła spod opiekuńczych skrzydeł dziadka, niczego nie wyjaśniając i nie kłócąc się, o tyle panna Search dobitnie wytłumaczyła, jak nisko ceni sobie towarzystwo Czarnego Pana. Dodatkowo podczas rozmowy wydawała się wściekła, nawet bezczelna, a nie przestraszona.  
Obiekt jego rozmyślań wisiał nad stopniami przy wyjściu uczepiony poręczy i złorzeczył cicho, acz dość wyraźnie.  
\- Wystarczy, Search. – Snape stojący obok niej dowiedział się już, jak Mierzeja ocenia kierowcę, tłum, konstruktora autobusu i samą konstrukcję również. – Nie mam zamiaru wysłuchiwać twojego narzekania przez całą drogę.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze – zgodziła się Sam, starając się zachować równowagę.  
Przystanek „Wiatraczna” nie przyniósł poprawy warunków podróżowania – niewielu pasażerów opuściło pojazd, a do środka wsiadło kilkunastu zrzędliwych staruszków.  
Sam w dalszym ciągu wisiała nad stopniami i tylko jej mina mówiła Severusowi, że nie jest zadowolona i że najwyraźniej nie czuje się najlepiej.  
\- Wysiadamy – poinformował ją Snape, gdy autobus zatrzymał się na przystanku „Szaserów”.  
\- Dlaczego? – Sam zadała to pytanie po opuszczeniu zatłoczonego autobusu.  
\- Search, jeśli zamierzasz robić z siebie męczennicę, to następnym razem nie będę ci przeszkadzać. Wydawało mi się po prostu, że jazda ci nie służy.  
\- To źle się panu wydawało – stwierdziła Sam.  
\- Jesteś przekonana, Search? – Drwina w głosie Severusa była doskonale słyszalna. – Sądziłem, że kolor zielony nie jest właściwą barwą dla dziewczęcej cery, ale jeśli ty jesteś innego zdania, to ja nie zamierzam się spierać. Niestety, nie dysponuję nieograniczoną ilością wolnego czasu, więc byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś przestała się rozglądać, a zaczęła podążać we właściwym kierunku.  
Wiewiórka zeskoczyła z ramienia Mierzei i pobiegła przez trawnik ku najbliższemu drzewu.  
Słońce przygrzewało, a po niebie błąkały się nieliczne „baranki”.  
Powoli ruszyli ku widocznej w oddali głównej bramie szpitalnej. Snape zerknął na maszerującą obok niego Sam – była niewyspana i piekielnie wściekła, co mogło w każdej chwili doprowadzić do katastrofy. Rozejrzał się, czując, że jest obserwowany – ale nie zauważył nikogo podejrzanego: dwie starsze panie idące za nim głośno narzekały na niepunktualność środków transportu zbiorowego, a zbliżający się z przeciwka młodzian zdawał się być całkowicie pochłonięty słuchaniem muzyki. Ale niepokojące wrażenie nie zniknęło – wręcz nasiliło się.  
Popielata wiewiórka wspięła się na ramię Mierzei.  
\- Ktoś nas obserwuje – powiedział Severus, zwalniając kroku.  
Wiewiórka stanęła słupka, lustrując wzrokiem otoczenie.  
\- Wiem. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami, jakby chcąc zaprezentować całemu światu, jak mało ją to obchodzi.  
\- Może jeszcze posiadasz informacje dotyczące danych osobowych obserwującej nas osoby?  
\- Niestety, nie.  
\- Search, zwolnij.  
\- Myślałam, że się panu spieszy – zauważyła Mierzeja, pozwalając się dogonić.  
\- Już nie. – Severus chwycił ją za rękę na wypadek, gdyby nagle postanowiła porzucić jego towarzystwo. – Zmiataj stąd i wykaż się jakimiś umiejętnościami – warknął do wiewiórki siedzącej na Mierzejowym ramieniu, która natychmiast ewakuowała się ze strefy rażenia profesorskiego i pognała w kierunku widocznego w oddali parku.  
\- Mógłby mnie pan puścić – zasugerowała Sam. Uśmiechała się promiennie, ale Snape widział w jej oczach zbliżającą się burzę gradową, która mogła spaść na jego głowę.  
\- Nie sądzę. – Spokojnie obserwował, jak Sam osiąga stan wrzenia, by równie szybko ochłonąć. – Twoje bezpieczeństwo zależy od tego, czy zaczniesz się zachowywać jak idiotka i zrobisz teraz scenę, czy też spokojnie ze mną pójdziesz.  
\- Mógłby mnie pan puścić – wycedziła Jungfrau przez zęby, pozwalając się prowadzić.  
\- Chyba nie dzieje ci się jakaś straszna krzywda.  
Ton głosu Sam nie zrobił na Severusie żadnego wrażenia.  
\- Nalegałabym jednak.  
\- Czy ty mnie aby na pewno zrozumiałaś, Search? – Snape przystanął. – Masz zamiar zacząć krzyczeć, że jestem zboczeńcem i cię molestuję?  
\- Nie – odparła po chwili.  
\- Więc przestań marudzić – poradził, ruszając. – I daj ten plecak. – Przemocą odebrał Mierzei rzeczony i zarzucił sobie na ramię. – Nie patrz tak na mnie. Twój lekarz jest przekonany, że jesteś poważnie chora. Zapewne chciałby mi zrobić wykład o odpowiedzialnym zachowaniu oraz dbaniu o twe wątłe zdrowie, gdybyś zjawiła się w jego gabinecie z tym plecakiem. Co ty w nim właściwie nosisz, Search? Kamienie czy cegły?  
Ani słowem nie wspomniał o tym, co zrobiłby mu Czarny Pan, gdyby jego wnuczce groziłoby choć przeziębienie.  
Mierzeja miała minę sugerującą zrezygnowanie ze sporą domieszką wściekłości.  
\- Mogłabyś przestać denerwować ludzi ze swojego otoczenia, Search – zauważył Snape.  
\- Mogłabym, gdyby oni zrewanżowali się w podobny sposób – powiedziała Sam.  
\- Może należałoby wykonać pierwszy krok – zasugerował.  
Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami.  
Owo denerwujące wrażenie wcale nie zniknęło – ktoś bezczelnie ich obserwował.  
Poczuł, że Sam zaciska palce na jego dłoni – początkowo delikatnie, potem coraz mocniej.  
\- Search, czy zamierzasz…? – Nie dokończył formułowania pytania. – Co z tobą? – Zauważył, że zrobiła się kredowo blada.  
\- Nic mi nie jest – odparła, jeszcze mocniej zaciskając palce na dłoni Miszczunia.  
\- I dlatego chcesz mi zmiażdżyć rękę?  
Półprzytomne „przepraszam” zaowocowało zaświeceniem się czerwonej lampki alarmowej w głowie Severusa.  
\- Co ci jest – wycedził, obracając ją twarzą do siebie i starając się obserwować również miejski krajobraz nad jej ramieniem. – Tylko szczerze proszę. Jeszcze raz powiesz, że nic ci nie jest, a przestanę przejmować się twoim stanem zdrowia, Search.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze. – Sam zamrugała, zaciskając palce jeszcze mocniej.  
\- Więc? - drążył Snape, mając cichą nadzieję, że Mierzeja nie zemdleje.  
\- Ale na praw…  
\- Nie opowiadaj głupot, dziewczyno – warknął Snape. – Przecież widzę, że coś ci dolega i nie jest to spóźniona reakcja błędnika na podróż autobusem. Search? Search?! Nie rób mi tego! – zaapelował, widząc, że Mierzeja rozluźnia żelazny chwyt na jego prawej ręce i zaczyna się osuwać. – Prosić kobietę, żeby czegoś nie robiła – prychnął, podtrzymując Sam. – Search. Search! – Poklepał ją po policzku. – Seeeeearch!  
Docucenie Sam okazało się niewykonalne. Severus zrezygnował z dalszych prób, podniósł ją i ruszył ku szpitalnej bramie.

***

\- Moja droga, wiesz doskonale, że nie toleruję nieposłuszeństwa. – Mikołaj zdusił papierosa w popielniczce. – Swoje osobiste sprawy powinnaś załatwiać bez pomocy kogokolwiek i nie mieszać ich ze sprawami Starszego Klanu. To naprawdę robi się irytujące. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej.  
\- Czegoś więcej? Po mnie?  
\- Klara – zawiesił głos. – Racz przynajmniej teraz nie udawać idiotki. Posłużenie się Adamem było sprytne, ale nie dość sprytne, choć udało wam się nasłać na nią łowców wampirów. Na szczęście okazali się nieskuteczni i obyło się bez ofiar śmiertelnych. Życzę sobie, powtórzę, żebyś dokładnie zapamiętała, życzę sobie, żebyś zaniechała wszelkich działań zmierzających do uśmiercenia tej pannicy. Ona jest MOJA, zrozumiałaś? MOJA. To ja zdecyduję, kiedy poddać ją Rytuałowi, jeśli sama nie zrobi tego do dwudziestych piątych urodzin.  
\- Tak – warknęła wampirzyca.  
\- Cieszę się więc niezmiernie.

***

Rejestracja Magicznego Skrzydła szpitala przy ulicy Szaserów jak zwykle była pełna różnych dziwnych przypadków. Zniecierpliwiona pomoc medyczna stojąca za ladą była bliska osiągnięcia stanu destruktywnego spokoju po drugiej stronie frontu zdenerwowania i gniewu. Nic więc dziwnego, że początkowo skierowała Snape’a na jeden z niemagicznych oddziałów.  
\- Tłumaczę pani, że chciałbym tylko wiedzieć, gdzie mogę znaleźć tego młodego lekarza. Jeszcze raz powtórzę: jest wysoki, ma ciemne, dawno nie strzyżone włosy i nazywa się Konrad.  
\- Nie może pan żądać konkretnego uzdrowiciela. – Chłód w głosie kobiety byłby w stanie zamrozić piekło. – Proszę się odsunąć i dać mi pracować. Mamy dziś urwanie głowy.  
\- Nie odejdę, dopóki nie udzieli mi pani informacji – wycedził Severus. – Nie wiem, co się stało z tą oto młodą damą. Owszem, jest szczupła, ale przyniosłem ją aż sprzed bramy tego przybytku i zaczyna mi nieco ciążyć, co z kolei nie nastawia mnie przyjaźnie.  
\- Będę zmuszona wezwać ochronę.  
\- Proszę bardzo. – Snape uśmiechnął się. – Spróbujcie tylko ją stąd usunąć. Oczywiście ja mogę dobrowolnie opuścić to pomieszczenie, ale odniosłem wrażenie, że pewna klątwa wisząca nad tą panną uniemożliwia zbliżenie się do niej kogokolwiek obcego, a całe rzesze waszych uzdrowicieli i ochroniarzy zostaną zinterpretowane przez to zaklęcie jako jednostki obce i stanowiące zagrożenie.  
\- Przesadza pan.  
\- A jak pani wytłumaczy fakt, że pozostali ludzie w tej poczekalni odsuwają się od niej jak najdalej?  
\- Interpretuje pan zjawiska na swoją korzyść.  
\- Myślałem, że się bez tego obejdzie, ale trudno. Do mnie: identyfikator Sam.  
Mała kieszeń plecaka uchyliła się i po chwili Severus położył na blacie błękitny identyfikator. Pomoc medyczna porównała zdjęcie z nieprzytomnym obiektem w postaci Mierzei.  
\- I cóż z tego?  
Severus zaczynał tracić cierpliwość.  
\- Zgubiłem ich – oświadczył Sławek, przepychając się do lady. Wyglądał, jakby przed chwilą uczestniczył w biegu długodystansowym z przeszkodami.  
\- I cóż z tego? – powtórzyła pomoc medyczna.  
\- To z tego, paniusiu – wydyszał Sławek, starając się złapać oddech – że MA PANI ZASTOSOWAĆ SIĘ do prośby tego dżentelmena. W przeciwnym wypadku zostanie pani pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności. – Dźgnął identyfikator na własnej piersi. – Gdyż odmawia pani pomocy służbom…  
\- 65a – wycedziła pomoc medyczna.  
\- Teraz lepiej – pochwalił ją Kiślewicz. – Panie Snape, proszę za mną.

***

\- Tak. Oczywiście. Sam jest niebezpieczną narkomanką. – Selka wzniosła oczy w kierunku sufitu.  
Ingrid prezentowała swe minimum dziwne domysły wszystkim, którzy chcieli ich słuchać, a nawet sporej rzeszy, która nie miała na to ochoty i tylko przez przypadek znalazła się w Wielkiej Sali w towarzystwie Stupborn.  
\- Czy ja cię ostrzegałam, że za takie brednie zostaniesz pociągnięta do odpowiedzialności? – spytała Morphea, przypatrując się swoim błyszczącym glanom. – Jeśli nie, to w tej chwili powinnaś się poczuć ostrzeżona. To, że obgadujesz Mierzeję, może ci wyjść bokiem, ćwierćwampirza primadonno. Ja naprawdę nie żartuję. I twoja mina mówiąca „Czego chce ode mnie jaśnie pani hrabina?” nie robi na mnie wrażenia.  
\- Mam ochotę zrobić komuś krzywdę – wycedziła Jaella. – I chyba padło na ciebie, żałobnico.  
\- Ja się nie czepiam waszych strojów. – Ingrid poprawiła ramiączko czarnego topu. – Wiec wy powinnyście zrewanżować się tym samym.  
\- Powinnyśmy, ale nie musimy. – Selka wzruszyła ramionami. – Jak ty Sam, tak my tobie. Ona jest w tej chwili zbyt zajęta, by rozpocząć osobistą wendettę, ale my dysponujemy odpowiednią ilością czasu.  
\- Nie potraficie pogodzić się z prawdą i…  
\- Nagła Utrata Przytomności.  
Stupborn wylądowała na podłodze w stanie całkowicie bezprzytomnym.  
Dziewczyny obejrzały się.  
Kilka kroków za nimi Draco Malfoy chował różdżkę do kieszeni.

***

Konrad otworzył drzwi gabinetu.  
\- Tak? – Zmierzył wzrokiem stojącego na progu osobnika, a potem jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Sam. – Proszę. – Odsunął się, umożliwiając wejście.  
\- Jakbyś się pytał, co się stało, to poinformuję cię, że to samo, co wczoraj, tylko że nie udało mi się odzyskać… - Kiślewicz wszedł za Severusem.  
\- Zrozumiałem. – Konrad otworzył szufladę i wyjął etui na okulary.  
\- Nie zrozumiałeś. To nie klątwa, tylko samo wudu. – Sławek stanął nad Sam, którą Snape ułożył na leżance.  
\- Dzwoniłeś do Seniory? – Konrad odsunął go i zaczął poszukiwać jakichś obrażeń.  
\- Postąpiłem zgodnie z procedurą – burknął Sławek.  
\- Ja bym zadzwonił. – Medyk pozbawił Mierzeję prawego adidasa i skarpetki. Na kostce wykwitł fioletowo-zielony siniak. – Oczywiście gdybym miał jej numer.  
\- Przecież ja go nie mam.  
\- Ale, jeśli mi dobrze wiadomo, to twój rodziciel…  
Trzasnęły drzwi.  
\- Mógłbym prosić, żeby pan również wyszedł? – Konrad znalazł następnego siniaka na prawym ramieniu Mierzei.  
\- Nie mógłby pan.  
\- Ale ja bym jednak nalegał. – Konrad podwinął bluzkę Sam. – Sadyści – syknął. – Paranoiczni popaprańcy!  
Snape nie mógł się z nim nie zgodzić – na żebrach Mierzei można było zaobserwować trzy duże i kilkanaście mniejszych okrągłych sińców.  
\- Grubą igłą! – kontynuował tym samym tonem Konrad, rozpoczynając przetrząsanie przeszklonej szafy. – Niech tylko wpadną w moje ręce…! O, jest. – Dzierżąc plastikowy pojemniczek, podszedł do Sam. Zauważył podejrzliwe spojrzenie Severusa. – Pan mi nie ufa?  
\- Oczywiście, że panu nie ufam – zgodził się Snape.  
\- Cóż, w pełni podzielam i odwzajemniam pańskie uczucia. – Konrad nałożył maść na poobijane żebra Jungfrau. – Z Sam już tak jest. Wierzy tylko niektórym osobom, dodatkowo większość populacji zastanowiłaby się, czy aby warto zaufać młodocianemu lekarczykowi i mordującemu wszystkich wzrokiem profesorowi eliksirów, szczególnie, że obaj są w stanie otruć delikwenta w czasie krótszym niż pięć minut. To szczuroszczet i standardowe zioła – dodał, widząc pytające spojrzenie Miszczunia. – Powinny zadziałać niemalże natychmiast.  
Największy siniak nieco zbladł.  
\- Będzie obolała, ale szybko jej przejdzie. Jutro powinna być tak samo złośliwa jak zwykle. – Wygładził bluzkę Sam.  
\- Zadzwoniłem. – Drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Sławek.  
\- I? – Konrad ponownie przystąpił do przeszukiwania przeszklonej szafy.  
\- Ta kobieta jest przerażająca. Kazała mi utrzymać Sam przy życiu do niedzielnego popołudnia i zaznaczyła, że wyciągnie wobec mnie daleko idące konsekwencje, gdyby coś jej się stało. – Opadł na krzesło.  
\- To znaczy, że niezwłocznie spotka się ze wszystkimi swoimi uczniami. – Konrad postawił na biurku butelkę z ciemnoniebieskim płynem. – Hm… zobaczmy, jak się mają rączki naszej księżniczki. – Zaczął rozplątywać bandaż na lewej ręce Mierzei. – Bez blizn… hm… nawet nie będzie trzeba zakładać opatrunku… a prawa… też ładnie… To ocućmy jaśnie panienkę.  
Odkorkował stojącą na biurku butelkę i powietrze nagle zgęstniało wypełnione trudnym do opisania aromatem.  
Sam zamrugała.  
\- Wystarczy. – Konrad wbił korek w szyjkę. – Przerażasz mnie, kobieto.  
\- Jeszcze jeden taki numer, Search – warknął Snape. – Gdy o coś pytam, to oczekuję odpowiedzi, choćby nawet była jak najbardziej nieprawdopodobna.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze. – Mierzeja powoli usiadła.  
Sławek uśmiechnął się za plecami Severusa. „Panie profesorze” – dobre sobie. „Pan profesor” był przerażony, że coś niedobrego dzieje się z jego podopieczną. Zapewne wydusiłby niezbędne informacje z nieszczęsnej recepcjonistki przy pomocy jakiegoś złowrogiego zaklęcia.  
\- Jeszcze dzisiaj udasz się do rękawicznika przy Mistrza Twardowskiego – powiedział Konrad. – I nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa protestu.  
\- Jestem spóźniona – jęknęła Sam. – Jak ten idiota ma mnie traktować poważnie, skoro ja nie stawię się na czas?  
\- Jaki idiota? – zainteresowali się jednocześnie Konrad i Severus.  
\- Nieważne. Mamy piętnaście minut, żeby dostać się na Mistrza Twardowskiego. – Sławek zerknął na zegarek. – Otworzysz teleport, czy mam błagać siostrę przełożoną?

***

\- Szlaban, panie Malfoy – warknęła McGonagall. – Z wychowawcą. Zgłosi się pan do niego i dokładnie omówi szczegóły. I dodatkowo dziesięć punktów od Slytherinu. Jak mógł pan zaatakować bezbronną koleżankę, dodatkowo z własnego domu?!  
\- Oczywiście, pani profesor. Zgłoszę się do wychowawcy. – Draco nie wydawał się zmartwiony perspektywą spotkania z Miszczuniem.  
Ingrid oprzytomniała zadziwiająco szybko i obyło się bez interwencji pielęgniarskiej, a szkoda, gdyż Draco zaczynał dochodzić do wniosku, iż Stupborn robi się tak irytująca jak Harry Potter.

***

Teleport był średniej jakości. Srebrna tarcza wypluła trzyosobową grupę przed odpychającą speluną o wiele mówiącym mianie „Browarek”. Sławek rozejrzał się i płynnie przeszedł do wiewiórczej formy.  
\- Prowadź, Search. – Snape był najwyraźniej w wyjątkowo dobrym humorze, mimo że musiał dźwigać Mierzejowy plecak.  
Sam powoli podeszła do drzwi i niespiesznie weszła do środka.  
\- Cześć, Emil – rzuciła w kierunku barmana napełniającego właśnie niezbyt czysty kufel wyjątkowo cienkim piwem..  
\- Cześć, śliczna. Co u ciebie?  
Snape omiótł wzrokiem zadymione pomieszczenie. Przy stolikach domagających się natychmiastowej interwencji sanepidu siedzieli stali bywalcy i patrzyli na Severusa wilkiem.  
Barman był człowiekiem, którego możnaby aresztować za sam wygląd; dodatkowo zwracał się do sam „śliczna” i nie zginął.  
\- Jeszcze żyję. – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się. – Nie będziemy ci przeszkadzać. – Przecisnęła się przy barze, by zniknąć w drzwiach wiodących na zaplecze.  
Severus ruszył za nią. Stali bywalcy „Browarka” dziwnie przypominali mu męty z Nokturna i jakoś nie miał ochoty na bliższe kontakty.  
Zaplecze przedstawiało sobą widok niewiele lepszy niż sala, gdzie serwowano wielokrotnie chrzczone trunki. Mierzeja otworzyła drzwi na końcu korytarza.  
\- Przypomina Dziurawy Kocioł, prawda? – Podeszła przez zaśmiecone podwórze do wysokiego muru z czerwonej cegły. – Zapomniałabym… - Z kieszeni wyciągnęła dwa pierścionki i srebrny łańcuszek.  
\- Daj – powiedział Severus, widząc, jak mocuje się z zapięciem. – Dobrze… Dumbledore był przekonany, że laska nie istnieje.  
\- Pan dyrektor mógł mnie po prostu zapytać. – Sam położyła dłoń na murze, który zadygotał, by rozpłynąć się w chmurze rdzawobrunatnego dymu. – Witam na ulicy Mistrza Twardowskiego – powiedziała.  
Przy wybrukowanej ulicy ciągnęły się kamieniczki.  
\- Obowiązują tu dwie waluty. Oddział Banku Gringotta jest tam. – Wskazała na mijany budynek po przeciwnej stronie ulicy. – Można tu kupić niemalże wszystko…  
\- Search, może powinnaś zostać przewodnikiem? – spytał. Drwina skapywała z każdego słowa.  
Wiewiórka spokojnie siedziała na ramieniu Mierzei.  
\- To kiepskopłatna praca – odparła. Zerknęła na mijaną właśnie witrynę apteki.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, Search, dlaczego masz się tu z kimś spotkać?  
\- Zamierzam złożyć komuś propozycję nie do odrzucenia. – Uśmiechnęła się. – I w ten sposób rozwiązać przynajmniej jeden z moich problemów.

***

„Świat Fantazji” był zatłoczony – jak co dzień. Wśród półek włóczyli się ludzie, którzy przyszli tu znaleźć coś konkretnego, a przy stolikach brać magiczna rozmawiała między innymi o domniemanym romansie ministra magii z pewną studentką eliksirologii. Raz po raz ktoś wchodził.  
Uwagę sprzedawczyni zwróciło dziewczę, które najpierw przejrzało półkę z nowościami, a potem z najnowszymi nabytkami z drugiej ręki. Stojący obok niej mężczyzna nie wydawał się ucieszony wizytą w księgarni.  
Ekspedientka podeszła do owej dziwnej pary.  
\- W czym mogę pomóc? – spytała, uśmiechając się. Jej wzrok spoczął na chwilę na lewej ręce dziewczyny.  
\- Czy mogłabym zobaczyć coś naprawdę wartościowego? – Odstawiła „Historię Magii” Grodeckiego na półkę.  
\- Oczywiście. Proszę za mną. – Ruszyła między regały. – Wczoraj odkupiliśmy od pewnego miłego staruszka dziesięć niezwykle rzadkich ksiąg w bardzo dobrym stanie. Cena jest dość wysoka, ale niech pani sama zobaczy.  
Sam zerknęła na wskazaną półkę, po czym wyciągnęła „Trucizny Śmiertelne” Plantego. Pogładziła skórzaną oprawę i wówczas sprzedawczyni zauważyła wytłoczony na oprawie wzór identyczny jak na pierścionku dziewczyny.  
\- Więc ile ksiąg kupiliście? – spytała Sam na pozór niewinnie.  
\- Dwadzieścia trzy.  
\- Nie dziesięć?  
\- Dwadzieścia trzy.  
\- Od miłego starszego pana, tak? – drążyła dalej Mierzeja.  
\- Tak.  
\- Może pani chwilę zaczekać? – Chwyciła Snape’a za rękę. – Pozwoli pan, profesorze?  
\- To prawdziwy zbieg okoliczności, że mógł się pan tu zjawić tak szybko – powiedziała po chwili Mierzeja, zostawiając rękę Severusa w spokoju i szczerząc się do kogoś za ekspedientką.  
\- Popijałem kawę naprzeciw – stwierdził Sitek. – Jak rozumiem, znalazłaś część swoich zbiorów bibliotecznych. Gratuluję. A pani pozwoli ze mną. – Poprowadził kobietę na zaplecze.  
\- Nie przypominam sobie, żebym wyraził zgodę, byś potraktowała mnie jak przekaźnik. – Snape starał się pozbierać myśli, co było raczej trudne, gdyż czuł się jakby ktoś przepuścił mu mózg przez maszynkę.  
\- Przepraszam.  
\- Przeprosiny przyjęte – burknął.  
\- Mógłby pan zniknąć? – Sam spostrzegła wchodzącego wampira.  
Wiewiórka wspięła się po regale i usadowiła na najwyższej półce.  
Severus powoli oddalił się, by skręcić w najbliższą poprzeczną alejkę.  
Sam usiadła na trzecim szczeblu opartej o regał drabiny i cierpliwie czekała.  
\- Miło cię widzieć, Samantho.  
\- Ciebie również, Adamie. Jak widzę, Wasyl przekazał ci tę informację.  
\- Oczywiście, moja droga. Jakże mógłby mnie nie powiadomić, że pragniesz się ze mną spotkać.  
\- Mamy już za sobą grzecznościowe formułki powitalne, możemy więc przejść do sedna sprawy. – Mierzeja odstawiła „Trucizny Śmiertelne” na półkę. – Mam dla ciebie propozycję.  
\- Dla mnie? Samantho, czy nie zapominasz przypadkiem, że jesteśmy śmiertelnymi wrogami? – Odgarnął z czoła blond grzywkę. – My nie możemy mieć dla siebie jakichkolwiek propozycji.  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś bardziej przywiązany do swojej prawej ręki.  
Wampir zmarszczył groźnie brwi.  
\- Mogłabyś mnie nie drażnić – wysyczał.  
\- Oczywiście, że mogłabym. Ale moja propozycja obejmuje również twoją kończynę. Dostaniesz ją w stanie nienaruszonym w sobotę przed północą.  
\- Jak sądzę, jest to propozycja typu „coś za coś”. – Adam oparł się o regał. – Więc czego chcesz w zamian?  
\- Ja oddaję ci twoją rękę, a ty, drogi Adamie, przestajesz nastawać na moje życie.  
\- A jeśli odrzucę twoją propozycję?  
\- To w końcu będę musiała naprawdę zrobić ci krzywdę. Nie sądzę, by którekolwiek z nas tego chciało.  
\- Nawet gdybym się zgodził, to żaden uzdrowiciel nie podejmie się przytwierdzenia odciętej teleportem wampirzej kończyny. Prawo wyraźnie tego zabrania.  
\- Zadbam, by w sobotę przed dwudziestą czwartą twoja ręka była na swoim miejscu i by działała, jak należy – zapewniła go Mierzeja.  
\- Jak sądzę, ta usługa nie jest wliczona w koszty pierwszej propozycji.  
\- Jak zauważyłeś poprzednio, „coś za coś”. – Sam zawiesiła głos. – Chcę wejść do Warszawskiego Domu Sabatowego.  
\- Wejść możesz, ale nie wyjdziesz stamtąd żywa.  
\- Wyjdę. Twoi podwładni szukają rączej brunetki w napierśniku 105D.  
\- Masz wampirze geny, ale nie jesteś wampirem. Ktoś musi cię wprowadzić.  
\- Znajdzie się ktoś taki. – Sam uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Obawiam się, że to nie koniec twoich życzeń na dzisiaj.  
\- I słusznie, Adamie. W sobotę nie powinno cię być w Domu Sabatowym. Wzywają cię sprawy wielkiej wagi, powinieneś o tym pamiętać.  
\- Dlaczego tak ci zależy na wejściu do mojego Domu Sabatowego? – Potocki przestał wpatrywać się w rzędy książek.  
\- Można powiedzieć, że mam zamiar uratować ci skórę.  
Pełne niedowierzania spojrzenie wampira nie zrobiło na niej żadnego wrażenia.  
\- Sądzę, że w Starszym Klanie jest ktoś odpowiedzialny za ostatnie przemyty obsydianu. Mam nadzieję go spotkać.  
\- Skąd takie przypuszczenia?  
\- Lepiej nie pytaj.  
\- A z kim przyjdziesz, jeśli oczywiście wolno…  
\- Niskopoziomowy wampir. Francuz. Blondyn z czerwonymi oczami. Mówi ci to coś?  
\- Raczej nie.  
\- A nazwisko Restaud?  
\- Ten popapraniec?  
\- Cóż, okazuje się, że nie tylko mnie znają szefowie półświatka. – Mierzeja wstała. – Rozumiem, że się zgadzasz.  
\- A mam jakieś wyjście? – Wyciągnął lewą rękę. – Dobrze, zakończmy ten spór. Chyba już na zawsze pozostanie mi uraz do niebieskookich blondynek.  
Sam spojrzała na niego podejrzliwie, ale podała rękę.  
Potocki niespodziewanie pociągnął Mierzeję do siebie.  
\- I co teraz? – szepnął wprost do jej ucha. Wampirze zęby znalazły się niebezpiecznie blisko szyi Sam.  
\- Cierpisz na kryzys wieku średniego? – spytała cierpko. – A może jesteś zboczeńcem?  
\- Co teraz zrobisz?  
\- Adam, wydawało mi się, że się umówiliśmy. Twoje zęby i inne części ciała mają się znajdować jak najdalej ode mnie.  
Wampir poczuł ukłucie w okolicy żołądka. Rozluźnił chwyt.  
\- Puść mnie. – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Muszę się nauczyć tej sztuczki z nożem. – Adam odsunął się. – W jaki sposób znalazł się w twojej ręce?  
\- Wiesz, co mówi się o ciekawości.  
\- Oczywiście.  
\- Ja ci nie wierzę, Adam.  
\- Och… Ja tobie również, Samantho. Przecież przed chwilą groziłaś mi nożem ze srebrnym ostrzem.  
\- Chyba powinieneś już iść.  
\- Nie uzgodniliśmy miejsca, moja droga.  
\- Sobota, 23.55, kładka na Saskiej i idź już.  
\- Do widzenia, Samantho.  
\- Dość widzenia, Adamie.

***

\- Mógł cię ugryźć.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- I przez to spotkanie zapomniałaś o tych…  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Przerywasz mi, Search.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Zaciągnę cię do tego rękawicznika choćby siłą.  
\- Tak?  
\- Samantho Ann Michelle Search! Przestań się ze mną zgadzać dla świętego spokoju! – huknął Severus. Kilku przechodniów obejrzało się. – Już chyba wolałem, gdy czepiałaś się słówek i byłaś irytująco nieuprzejma.  
\- Zgodnie z pańską radą wykonuję pierwszy krok i staram się pana nie irytować – odparła szczerze Mierzeja.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Nie. Jak po takim dniu mam się dobrze czuć? Jestem niewyspana, prześladowana przez wudu-maniaka i niemalże pogryzł mnie wampir. Chcę świętego spokoju!  
\- Idziemy do rękawicznika – powiedział Severus. – Twój znajomy policjant zaproponował, że odwiezie cię do domu. Będzie czekał przed tym obskurnym barem.

***

Deagol popatrzył na znalezisko – nie przypominał sobie, by kiedykolwiek coś takiego wkładał do plecaka.  
\- Co to jest? – spytał, obracając bladobłękitny kamień w palcach.  
\- Akwamaryn – rzuciła Hermiona zza stosu notatek.  
\- Może wiesz jeszcze, do kogo należy. – Sarkazmem możnaby smarować osie.  
\- Chyba do ciebie. Uważaj na srebrną oprawę, bo wygląda na starą, i racz dać mi spokój, bo usiłuję się uczyć.

***

Drzwi potrąciły zamontowany nad nimi dzwoneczek.  
\- A co ty tu robisz? – spytała podejrzliwie Mierzeja, przyglądając się Konradowi, który spokojnie popijał kawę, siedząc w jednym z dwu powycieranych foteli stojących przy ścianie.  
\- A jak myślisz? – Lekarz postawił filiżankę na podłokietniku. – Dbam, byś się nie wykręciła.  
\- A czy ja wyglądam na osobę, która cały czas się wykręca? – spytała Sam, pochodząc do lady.  
\- Szczerze mówiąc, nie, ale pozory mylą. – Konrad wstał. – Wdzięczny jestem, że ją pan tu doprowadził.  
Severus zmierzył młodego lekarza nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem i usiadł w fotelu.  
Jungfrau przez chwilę wystukiwała jakiś złożony rytm na porysowanym blacie, po czym użyła dzwonka stojącego na ladzie.  
\- Idę już, idę! – dobiegło zza zasłony prowadzącej na zaplecze i po chwili wyłonił się zza niej siwowłosy staruszek ubrany w czarną szatę. – Czego sobie państwo życzą?  
\- Jak już mówiłem…  
\- Ach! Więc to ona?! Siadaj, Konrad, i racz mi nie przeszkadzać. – Rękawicznik otworzył szufladę i wyciągnął centymetr.  
Sam rzuciła obydwu rozpartym w fotelach facetom mordercze spojrzenie. Konrad udał, że nie robi to na nim żadnego wrażenia, a Severus uśmiechnął się paskudnie.  
\- Hm… zobaczmy. – Rękawicznik zmierzył najpierw odległość od palca wskazującego do nadgarstka, następnie od środkowego do łokcia, a potem obwód w nadgarstku. I wówczas nastąpiła katastrofa – mała, ale jednak katastrofa.  
\- Auć! – Staruszek odskoczył, porażony oktarynową iskrą.  
Taśma krawiecka stanęła w płomieniach, by opaść na podłogę i zmienić się w popiół.  
\- Search!  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – spytała Mierzeja na wydechu.  
\- To pasjonujące! – orzekł rękawicznik, znikając na zapleczu z obłędnym uśmiechem na twarzy. Drugi centymetr wychylił się z szuflady i, podfrunąwszy do Sam, zaczął mierzyć jej obwód kostki, by po chwili owinąć się wokół talii.  
\- Nie wiem, w jakim celu dewastujesz tutejsze wyposażenie, ale…  
\- Znalazłem! – wrzasnął staruszek, wyłaniając się z zaplecza.  
Na ladzie wylądowały trzy mocno zakurzone tekturowe pudełka.  
Taśma zmierzyła Sam obwód szyi i szybko czmychnęła do szuflady po spotkaniu z wiewiórczymi zębami.  
-… jeśli nie przestaniesz, to twój szlaban potrwa do końca miesiąca – zagroził Severus.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- Które panienka wybiera? – spytał staruszek, nie otwierając żadnego z pudełek, tylko wycierając je rękawem szaty.  
\- Nie wybieram – odparła Mierzeja. – W tego typu sytuacjach zawsze mam pecha i staję się właścicielką czegoś, co całkowicie nie pasuje.  
\- Wybierz prawe – poradził Konrad.  
\- Lewe – rzucił Snape, lustrując wzrokiem oblepione pajęczynami belki sufitu.  
\- To. – Sam wskazała na środkowe. – Niech pan otworzy.  
\- Doskonały wybór, jeśli wolno mi zauważyć. – Staruszek uniósł wieko. – Czarne, skórzane. Nieco dłuższe niż standardowe. Zapinane powyżej nadgarstka na dwa różnobarwne paski ze smoczej skóry. Powinny pasować.  
Jungfrau wyciągnęła z pudełka lewą rękawiczkę i po dokładnym przyjrzeniu się obiektowi umiejscowiła go odpowiednio.  
\- Pozwolisz… - Konrad rzucił się, by zapiąć dyndające paski.  
\- Pozwolę – powiedziała Mierzeja, wyciągając rękę.  
\- Za mało dziurek – zauważył po chwili. – Sam! Masz nieprzepisową rękę.  
\- Wiem. – Mierzeja zdjęła rękawiczkę i podała staruszkowi. – Dwa centymetry od pierwszej, proszę.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. – Rękawicznik wziął obie części kompletu i w podskokach ponownie pobieżył na zaplecze.  
\- Długoróg rumuński i krótkopyski szwedzki… To mają być rękawiczki dla młodej damy czy rękawice bojowe? – spytał Severus, nie odrywając wzroku od zakurzonego sufitu.  
\- W tym przypadku rękawice bojowe byłyby nawet wskazane. – Konrad ziewnął. – Ale to tylko na wypadek nagłego ataku sklerozy czy też braku różdżki. Po prostu się nie poparzysz… no chyba że spopielisz rękawiczki.  
\- Tadam! – Staruszek wychylił się zza zasłony, dzierżąc w ręku rękawiczki.  
Severus oderwał oczy od pajęczyn – rozentuzjazmowany rękawicznik coraz mniej mu się podobał i nie chodzi tylko o fakt, że dziwnie przypominał Ollivandera, ale głównie o to, że ponad 75 lat na karku powinno do czegoś zobowiązywać, między innymi do krztyny rozsądku i powagi. Myśli Snape’a pognały w kierunku Dumbledore’a. Dobrze, że przynajmniej nie częstuje klientów landrynkami.  
\- Chcesz dropsa, młoda damo? – spytał rękawicznik nieświadom procesów podczaszkowych Miszczunia.  
\- Hm… pasują… mogę chcieć. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami.  
Severus westchnął ciężko.  
Konrad rozchichotał się – całkiem niespodziewanie.

***

\- Przegięła – orzekła Jaella.  
\- Zidiociała do reszty. – Selka oderwała wzrok od purpurowego napisu na ścianie Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Zastrzelę ją – zaproponowała Flora.  
\- Nie widzę przeciwwskazań. – Jaella dotknęła nieszczęsnej ściany.  
\- Ja też – zgodziła się Selise.  
\- To idę. – Riddle rozejrzała się po sali i, wypatrzywszy Stupborn, ruszyła w jej stronę.  
\- To będzie bolało – stwierdziła Jaella.  
\- W to nie wątpię. – Selka poskrobała tynk paznokciem. – Będzie to bardzo bolesne. Mam nadzieję, że McGonagall nie odejmie Slytherinowi więcej niż dwadzieścia punktów.

***

Teo popatrzył na wyświetlacz swojej Motoroli.  
\- Jak to miło, że do mnie dzwonisz – wykrzyknął z udawanym zachwytem po wciśnięciu zielonego przycisku opatrzonego znakiem słuchawki. – Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że przejrzałaś te papierzyska, które ci dałem, czy też zrobienie tak prostej czynności przekracza twoje możliwości?  
\- Mam dla ciebie wiadomość, Teodorze Restaud. – Głos po drugiej stronie linii był wyjątkowo mało jadowity.  
\- Czemuż tak oficjalnie, Samantho? Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy, że wystarczy do mnie mówić „Teodorze”. Zapewniam cię, że na pewno zareaguję. – Wampir odchylił się na krześle, porzucając wpatrywanie się w ekran laptopa. – Nie jestem głuchy wbrew pozorom.  
\- Chciałeś wejść do Warszawskiego Domu Sabatowego. – Głos Sam był dziwnie słodki.  
\- Ale ty stwierdziłaś, że ze mną nie pójdziesz, a, jak wiadomo, mogą tam wejść tylko pary.  
\- Pójdę z tobą. W sobotę. Ale musisz do mnie przyjechać, by omówić szczegóły.  
\- To nie problem. Kiedy mam się u ciebie pojawić? Teraz?  
\- 22.30.  
\- To do rychłego zobaczenia.  
\- Nie ciesz się.  
\- Samantho, jak możesz zarzucać mi, że cieszę się na myśl o spotkaniu z tobą? Przecież niemalże mnie zabiłaś.

***

Flora odchrząknęła znacząco, stając nad Ingrid. Stupborn nie zareagowała.  
\- Ehm!  
Ponowne odchrząknięcie Riddle nie mogło pozostać niezauważone.  
\- Tak? – spytała niewinnie Ingrid, wlepiając utuszowane spojrzenie w Lady.  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego wymalowujesz tego typu durnowate hasła na ścianie, która nawet do ciebie nie należy?  
\- Czyżbyś mi coś zarzucała, smarkulo?  
\- Nie. Jakżebym śmiała… po prostu zadałam ci pytanie, dlaczego mażesz po nie swojej ścianie. – Lady Voldemort uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
\- Jak śmiesz!  
\- Normalnie, ty sinozielona, wampirza topielico. Myślisz, że wszystko ci wolno? Jeśli chcesz, żeby ktoś naprawdę zrobił ci krzywdę, to zapewne jesteś na dobrej drodze.  
\- Grozisz mi?!?!  
\- Ja? Skądże – zaprzeczyła Flora. – To, że mam ochotę cię udusić na miejscu, bo obrażasz moją rodzinę, nie oznacza, że to zrobię. Ale jeśli nie ja, to ktoś inny. Miałaś dzisiaj próbkę. Draco można drażnić tylko do pewnego momentu, potem robi się niebezpieczny i może zacząć rzucać jakieś złośliwe klątwy.  
\- Grozisz mi? – powtórzyła Ingrid z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Nie, przygłucha, wampirza pokrako.  
\- Jak śmiesz?! – Zerwała się z krzesła.  
\- Normalnie, jak sądzę. Czarny Pan nie jest dobrym towarzystwem dla młodej damy, ale ja owego towarzystwa nie mogłam uniknąć, więc nie drażnij mnie, bo też znam kilka ciekawych zaklęć. Bardzo bolesnych.

***

\- Dlaczego nie zgłosiłaś, że ktoś cię prześladuje? – spytał Sitek, jadąc „cienką Grochowską” pod prąd. – Podjęlibyśmy działania.  
\- A złapalibyście tę osobę? – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się słodko.  
\- Podjęlibyśmy działania.  
\- Aha. Czyli jest całkiem prawdopodobne, że nie.  
\- Ale przynajmniej mielibyśmy cię na oku i w przypadku jakiegoś ataku moglibyśmy interweniować. – Sitek włączył się do ruchu na głównej jezdni Grochowskiej.  
\- Jeszcze jedna niańka – prychnęła Sam. – Dziękuję, ale nie mam ochoty na towarzystwo dodatkowego osobnika jakiejkolwiek płci.  
\- Search!  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? Chce mi pan przypomnieć o jutrzejszym i sobotnim szlabanie?  
\- Nie bądź bezczelna, Search – wycedził Severus.  
\- Ja naprawdę się staram, panie profesorze – warknęła Sam – ale jeśli pan nie przestanie mnie drażnić, to mogę nie zapanować nad sobą i rzucić jakieś paskudne zaklęcie. Mogę być miła i znosić pańskie złośliwości oraz pełne pretensji i nagany „Search!” tylko do czasu. Nie mam nieograniczonych rezerw cierpliwości! Nawet święty by się wkurzył, gdyby go traktowano w ten sposób! Szczególnie jeśli byłby niewyspany!  
\- Proszę sobie nie przeszkadzać. Ja tu jestem tylko szoferem – mruknął Sitek.  
\- O co pan ma do mnie pretensję?! – spytała Sam z wyrzutem. – O to, że żyję?!  
\- Search, jak zwykle przesadzasz, dramatyzujesz i uprawiasz rażącą nadinterpretację – poinformował ją Severus.  
\- Być może, ale zmusza mnie do tego pańskie zachowanie.  
\- Pragniesz coś dodać, Search?  
\- Skoro jestem tak irytująca, to czemu uparcie mi pan towarzyszy?! Może należałoby się zająć siekaniem krogulczych jelit! To bardzo uspokajające zajęcie! Idealny sposób na stres pourazowy po spotkaniu ze mną! I w przeciwieństwie do mnie krogulcze jelita nie dramatyzują i nie uprawiają nadinterpretacji! Nie są też w stanie przesadzać, bo są tylko elementami składowymi krogulca i nie mają prawa głosu. Może o to chodzi. Może powinnam się do pana profesora nie odzywać?! To by pana w końcu usatysfakcjonowało?  
\- Samantho Search! – wycedził Snape, starając się panować nad sobą.  
\- Samantho Search, och, no proszę…! Już nie samo „Search” doprowadzające mnie do białej gorączki! Cóż skłoniło pana do…  
\- Dość, Search! Za dużo sobie pozwalasz!  
\- Obniży mi pan ocenę z zachowania? Nie zależy mi na niej. Będzie mnie pan prześladował na eliksirach? Jest mi to całkowicie obojętne. Będę miała zagrożenie z eliksirów? W tej sprawie nie będzie mógł pan nic zrobić, bo za dwa tygodnie mam zaliczyć „Eliksiry zaawansowane” i będzie pan zmuszony do przepisania oceny z wystawianego przez ministerstwo dyplomu. A może napisze pan do mojej mamy? Zapewniam, że bardzo się ucieszy bez względu na treść listu.  
\- Powiedziałem: dość. Usłyszałaś to, czy mam jeszcze raz powtórzyć?  
\- Szlaban potrwa miesiąc? Czy może dwa?  
\- Wystarczy. Nie mam ochoty na dalszą dyskusję z tobą, Search.  
Szczerze mówiąc, miał ochotę udusić blond dziewczątko siedzące obok niego.  
Dziewczątko również pałało żądzą mordu.  
\- Ani ja z panem! Zresztą nie wiem, czy znajdzie się ktoś chętny do dyskusji poza maniakalnym mordercą, byłym więźniem i dyrektorem placówki oświatowo-dydaktycznej.  
\- Search! Czy ty do jasnego cukru możesz przestać, czy to przekracza twoje możliwości?  
\- Nie chciałbym przeszkadzać, ale dojechaliśmy. – Sitek poinformował o tym fakcie siedzącą z tyłu rozjuszoną parę.  
\- Ach. Rzeczywiście. Dziękuję – rzuciła Mierzeja, pospiesznie opuszczając pojazd.

***

\- Jest dziesiąta i wszystko jest w porządku – zanucił Lupin, sunąc korytarzem. Żadnych niepoprawnie zorientowanych w czasie i przestrzeni uczniów nie było widać w okolicy. – Jest dziesiąta i wszystko jest w porządku – zanucił ponownie. – Cześć, Severusie.  
Przerośnięty nietoperz minął go bez słowa z wyjątkowo nieprzyjazną miną.  
Za plecami Remusa przemknął cień… i nic już nie było w porządku.

***

Morphea opuściła bibliotekę Mamy Sam, dźwigając opasłe tomisko pt. „Zastosowanie żabich kończyn w produkcji eliksirów”. Zostawiła kartkę na drzwiach pokoju Mierzei, co pożyczyła, by Sam się nie denerwowała, a przede wszystkim, by nie wtargnęła bladym świtem do żeńskiego dormitorium, żądając natychmiastowego zwrotu.  
\- Powinnaś każdemu założyć kartę biblioteczną – mruknęła Malfoy. Na drzwiach Mierzejowego pokoju kilkanaście osób zostawiło podobne notatki jak ona przed chwilą. Ktoś nawet pożyczył sobie „Ostatnie słowa” Ibn Alima – dwustustronicowy wolumin o zaklęciu niewybaczalnym. Dodatkowo wspomniane drzwi oblepione zostały różnymi pytaniami dotyczącymi spraw życia codziennego.  
W oddali usłyszała kroki i zawodzenie jednego z profesorów.  
\- Trzeba było się wcześniej zdecydować – mruknęła, zerkając na zegarek. – Teraz jak cię złapią, to szlaban murowany, panno Malfoy.  
Poczuła niemiłe mrowienie na karku. Obejrzała się.  
Świat zgasł w fontannie srebrnych iskier.

***

\- Eee… panienko?  
\- Tak? – spytała Sam, rozglądając się.  
\- Niech panienka nie wrzeszczy, tylko pokwituje odbiór. Ja tu z tym nieszczęsnym kufrem już trzy godziny stoję. – Spod płaczącej wierzby wyłonił się młodzian, ciągnąc za sobą rzeczony zielony, wyglądający na ciężki kufer.  
\- A pan to? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu.  
\- Jestem z kancelarii adwokackiej braci Lars, Lars & Skalski. Podjęliśmy się dostarczyć dnia jedenastego września tegoż roku ten oto kufer pozostawiony u nas dwudziestego czwartego lutego 1939 roku. Proszę pokwitować.  
Mierzeja nieufnie popatrzyła na podsuwaną jej podkładkę i długopis.  
\- Kto go zostawił?  
\- Niech panienka ma litość! – wyjęczał nieszczęsny posłaniec. – Ja nie mam takich informacji, a nawet jakbym był w ich posiadaniu, to nie mam prawa do ich ujawniania.  
\- Dobrze – mruknęła Mierzeja, stawiając nieczytelny bazgroł w odpowiednim miejscu.  
\- Dziękuję i miłego dnia życzę. – Posłaniec ruszył w kierunku widocznego w oddali pojazdu dostawczego niezidentyfikowanej marki.  
Sam popatrzyła podejrzliwie na kufer. Postanowiła go chwilowo nie otwierać. Szarpnęła za uchwyt – zielone paskudztwo nie drgnęło nawet.  
\- Cukier!  
\- Mi też miło cię widzieć.  
\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – spytała Sam, ponownie atakując kufer.  
\- Ależ oczywiście. – Teodor podniósł bez trudu przerośniętą walizkę.  
\- Popisujesz się – zauważyła kwaśno Mierzeja.  
\- Nie. Ja po prostu jestem wampirem.

***

\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy trwa cisza nocna?!?!  
Morphea uniosła powieki. Zdecydowanie leżała na podłodze. Obok poniewierało się wybrane niedawno tomiszcze. W głowie łupało jej głośno i wyraźnie, a nad nią górował Opiekun Domu – jej Domu. W tej chwili miała jego prawy but na wysokości nosa.  
\- Mogłabyś mi wyjaśnić, co robisz na podłodze? – kontynuował ten sam jadowity głos.  
Morphea usiadła.  
Świat zawirował i przechylił się w lewo. Czuła, że coś spływa jej po szyi – coś ciepłego i lepkiego.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze?  
Świat przechylił się w prawo. Zaczynał jej się robić niedobrze.  
\- Usłyszałaś, czy mam… Aszsz… Nie ruszaj się. – Umiejscowił ją na uprzednio wyczarowanych niewidzialnych noszach.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – powtórzyła Morphea.  
\- Ręka – warknął Severus.  
Malfoy uniosła dłoń, a Snape przemocą przycisnął ją do doskonale widocznych śladów po ugryzieniu.  
\- Nie ruszaj się – powtórzył Miszczunio, podążając w kierunku pokoju Poppy i zastanawiając się jednocześnie, jakim zaklęciem potraktować obrażenia Ślizgonki.

***

\- Posprzątałaś – zauważył Teodor, rozglądając się po Mierzejowym pokoju. – To zadziwiające.  
\- Nie zachwycaj się – burknęła Sam, otwierając drzwi szafy. – Porządek panuje tu z bardzo prostej przyczyny…  
\- Niech zgadnę: rozciągnęłaś podprzestrzeń i się do niej przeprowadziłaś.  
\- Zgadza się. – Mierzeja zniknęła w czeluściach szafy i po chwili z jej wnętrza dobiegł wyraźnie zniecierpliwiony głos: - Teodorze Restaud! Czy raczysz wejść, czy też powinnam wystosować specjalne zaproszenie?  
\- Idę – mruknął wampir, roztrącając wieszaki i ciągnąc za sobą kufer.  
Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się czegoś innego. Po pierwsze, nie zaobserwował obecności pajęczyn, które od pewnego czasu z nieznanych przyczyn kojarzyły mu się z Mierzeją. Po drugie, panował tu względny porządek. Zarówno ściany, jak i podłogę wykonano z kamienia. Pod sufitem kołysał się żyrandol wyglądający nieco topornie, a dodatkowo wosk zwisał z niego na podobieństwo lodowych sopli.  
\- Ładnie się urządziłaś – mruknął Teodor, lustrując wzrokiem pomieszczenie. – Sto metrów kwadratowych to nie za dużo?  
\- W sam raz. Racz porzucić ten potworny kufer w okolicy schodów. – Wskazała na ledwie widoczną zza rzędu regałów po lewo metalową poręcz i spiralę stopni.  
\- Czemu tam?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że nieproszony gość się o niego zabije – wyjaśniła Sam. – Herbaty?  
\- Chętnie…- Wampir przemierzył pomieszczenie i ustawił zielonego potwora przy najniższym stopniu. Jeszcze raz się rozejrzał. Połowę powierzchni zajmowały ustawione w rzędach regały w różnym stopniu zapełnione książkami. Wśród rzucających się w oczy tytułów były rozprawy o truciznach, złośliwych klątwach z zapalnikiem czasowym i czarnej magii. Bardzo dużo o czarnej magii. Można powiedzieć, że 3/4 dotyczyło owego tematu w sposób co najmniej niebezpieczny. Wzdłuż przeciwległej ściany ciągnął się blat podzielony na trzy części przy pomocy stosów ksiąg. Pierwszą zajmowały notatki i podręczniki z niemagicznych przedmiotów, drugą niewielkie laboratorium alchemiczne.  
Sam zdjęła właśnie podejrzenie wyglądający kociołek z palnika gazowego i postawiła nań wściekło pomarańczowy czajnik z gwizdkiem.  
Trzecią część blatu zajmowały mapy i luźne kartki.  
\- Mogłabyś mnie oświecić, dlaczegóż to zgodziłaś się pójść ze mną do tak uroczego miejsca, jakim jest Warszawski Dom Sabatowy? – Wampir zamknął drzwi szafy i usadowił się na kanapie przy ścianie  
\- Chciałeś tam iść – rzuciła Sam beztrosko, wyciągając dwie filiżanki z jednego z pudeł pod laboratorium alchemicznym. – Chciałeś tam iść ze mną. Dlaczego?  
\- Nie bawmy się w „Pytanie za pytanie” – zauważył Teodor.  
\- Moglibyśmy poczynić jakieś konkretne ustalenia dotyczące owego wyjścia, a nie zadręczać się wzajemnie pytaniami o motywy postępowania.  
\- Dobrze – zgodził się Restaud. – Ustalmy więc, że jestem typowym wynaturzonym odmieńcem. To nie podlega dyskusji. Wampir-mag jest koszmarem sennym zarówno dla świata czarodziejskiego, jak i współbraci-krwiopijców. A ty jesteś moją kochaną muzą o poziomie 21. Uczysz się w szkole prywatnej i jesteś standardową blond-idiotką. Uśmiechasz się promiennie bez względu na sytuację.  
\- A imię? – spytała Mierzeja, gasząc gaz pod gwiżdżącym czajnikiem.  
\- Chyba coś wymyślisz do jutra. Nie zapomnij, że powinnaś chichotać niemalże nieprzerwanie.  
\- Dobrze – zgodziła się Mierzeja. – Wybiorę coś na tyle staromodnego, by brzmiało ekstrawagancko, ale żadnego gryzienia, Teodorze.  
\- Tylko gdybyśmy musieli uwiarygodnić naszą historyjkę.  
\- Wolałabym nie.  
\- Wtedy i tylko wtedy… Masz strój wieczorowy i jakąś broń białą?  
\- A powinnam?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak.

***

\- Chcesz powiedzieć, że nie masz wody święconej?!  
\- Tak – warknęła Poppy – i dlatego nie mogę wyleczyć tego zaklęciem czy eliksirem. Nie zamierzam dopuścić, by była opętana do końca życia tylko dlatego, że ty nade mną stoisz. Zapewniam cię, Severusie, że się nie wykrwawi.  
Snape wymamrotał coś niezrozumiałego i z łopotem szat opuścił pomieszczenie, nie zapominając o trzaśnięciu drzwiami.

***

\- Bellatrix… Bellatrix…  
\- Tak, panie?  
\- Jak to możliwe, że do tej pory nie prowadziliśmy działań w tym skorumpowanym państwie? Przecież wystarczy kilka dokładnie dopracowanych akcji wymierzonych w tutejsze ministerstwo i możemy przejąć władzę.  
\- Chyba chodzi o wampiry, panie – powiedziała niepewnie Lestrange. – One wydają się być zadowolone z obecnego stanu rzeczy i dbają, by przypadkiem coś się nie zmieniło… Przysłaliśmy tu kilku ludzi, a oni zniknęli bez śladu…  
\- Wampiry… - Czarny Pan rozparł się w fotelu.  
\- I maniacy czystości krwi. Nie chodzi tylko o prześladowców szlam, ale o eksterminatorów mieszańców i samych łowców wampirów – kontynuowała Bella nieco zdziwiona zachowaniem Voldemorta. Oczekiwała raczej, że Czarny Pan powierzy jej jakąś misję. Tymczasem lord nie wydawał się zainteresowany działaniami rewolucyjnymi. Jego myśli zaprzątało coś innego. Bellatrix miała tylko nadzieję, że nie ma to związku z nieznośnymi wnuczkami szefa, gdyż prowadzenie rozmowy na ten temat stawało się nużące, bo Czarny Pan podejmował ów wątek przynajmniej dwa razy w tygodniu, a wnioski końcowe przyprawiały go o ból głowy i ataki niekontrolowanego gniewu.  
\- Zawołaj Lucjusza – powiedział Voldemort, wstając. – I naszą kochaną szczurzą maskotkę.

***

\- Mam zestaw noży do rzutów, ale chyba nie będą pasować.  
\- Samantho, chodziło mi raczej o szpadę albo szablę – wyjaśnił Teodor. – O nieposrebrzanej głowni.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie dysponuję czymś takim. – Mierzeja wręczyła parującą filiżankę wampirowi. – Sukni wieczorowej też nie mam odpowiedniej. Nie sądzę, by czarna kreacja nieco ponad kolano była dobrym pomysłem.  
\- Coś wymyślimy… Otworzysz ten kufer?  
\- Pij herbatkę – poradziła mu Mierzeja.

***

Severus otworzył niepozornie wyglądające drzwi prowadzące z jednej klatki schodowej na drugą. Draco bardzo niechętnie udzielił mu informacji, gdzie może znaleźć Sam. Pochodnie oświetlały mrocznie wyglądającą spiralę stopni. Snape ruszył w dół. Metalowe schody dudniły pod jego stopami, mimo że starał się iść jak najciszej.  
Minął dwa podesty, zszedł jeszcze kilkanaście stopni i znalazł się na schodach, w pomieszczeniu przypominającym skrzyżowanie biblioteki z laboratorium alchemicznym i składem notatek. Rozejrzał się, szukając Mierzei i nie przerywając schodzenia.  
\- Search?!?  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – dobiegło z dali.  
\- Mamy przypadek pogryzienia – powiedział dosyć głośno, przeskakując nad kufrową pułapką.  
Między regałami dało się słyszeć lekkie kroki i po chwili przed Severusem stała Sam, a obok niej…  
\- Mógłby pan powtórzyć?  
\- Mamy przypadek pogryzienia najprawdopodobniej przez wampira. – Severus utkwił wzrok w Teodorze stojącym za Mierzeją i spokojnie popijającym herbatę. – Pani Pomfrey nie dysponuje wodą święconą. Masz coś takiego u siebie?  
\- Mam. – Jungfrau ruszyła alejką między regałami i otworzyła drzwi na jej końcu  
Teodor zamrugał. Jedyne drzwi, jakich obecność odnotował, znajdowały się nieopodal kanapy i prowadziły do nieużywanego obecnie pokoju Sam.  
Mierzeja wyłoniła się z tajemniczego pomieszczenia, piastując w ramionach sporych rozmiarów szklaną butelkę.  
\- Proszę. – Wręczyła ją Severusowi.

***

\- Nie zabił się. – Teodor popatrzył na kufer z dziwnym błyskiem w oku.  
\- To mój wychowawca. Zapewniam cię, że trudno go uśmiercić. – Mierzeja ziewnęła. – Muszę wziąć tę durnowatą tabletkę.  
\- Antykoncepcyjną?  
\- A ty tylko o jednym – prychnęła Sam, szybkim krokiem pokonując odległość dzielącą ją od laboratorium.  
\- Dobrze, nie będę zadawał głupich pytań – zgodził się Restaud. – Twój nawiedzony lekarz kazał ci używać rękawiczek?  
\- Tak. – Sam popatrzyła podejrzliwie na trzymaną pastylkę. – Wydałam na to paskudztwo ostatnie oszczędności.  
\- Ostatnie oszczędności?  
\- Tak. Na to i na opłaty za egzaminy. Jestem kompletnie spłukana.  
\- Widziałem ogłoszenie na tyłach apteki Traszewskiego. – Teodor zaczął przeglądać wydruki rozrzucone na blacie. – Niewymagane ministerialne certyfikaty. Jesteś zainteresowana?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak.  
\- Powinnaś się zgłosić tam jutro…  
\- Wiem – burknęła Mierzeja.  
\- A właściwie dlaczego nie odwiedziłaś dziś tego nieszczęsnego ochroniarza? – Teodor odnalazł wśród papierzysk spis telefonów wręczonych Mierzei kilka dni temu.  
\- Będzie z nim można sensownie porozmawiać najwcześniej jutro.  
\- Skąd ta pewność?  
\- Ujmijmy to tak: ja to wiem. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że taka odpowiedź cię nie satysfakcjonuje, ale jak dla mnie jest wystarczająca. A teraz idź już, Teodorze. Oczekuję cię tu jutro o 19.30.

***

\- Nic mi nie jest – powiedziała Morphea, siadając.  
\- Połóż się, moje dziecko – zaapelowała Poppy. – Rano opowiesz dyrektorowi, co się stało.  
\- Ale mi nic… - zaczęła Malfoy, lecz do jej uszu dobiegło wiele mówiące prychnięcie i zza ramienia pielęgniarki wychylił się Snape.  
\- Nie chcę tego słuchać – wycedził. – Nie mam zamiaru tego słuchać. Czy wszystkie Ślizgonki utrzymują, że nic im nie jest mimo licznych obrażeń ciała?  
\- Nie, Severusie – zaprzeczyła Pomfrey, popychając Morpheę na poduszkę. – Tylko dwie.  
\- Ale…  
\- Dość tego – warknął Snape. – Jeszcze słowo, a będziesz miała szlaban. Zrozumiano?  
\- Tak.  
\- Świetnie… Poppy, zrób coś. Ona ma cały czas krew na szyi. – Wyszedł, nie zadając sobie trudu zamykania drzwi.

***

\- Może mi wytłumaczysz, Search, co ty tu robisz o tej porze?  
\- O to samo mogę zapytać pana, profesorze. – Sam nawet nie oderwała wzroku od usłanego gwiazdami nieboskłonu.  
\- Przypominam ci, że moja władza nad twoimi ewentualnymi szlabanami…  
\- Tak, panie profesorze – mruknęła Sam. – Zdaję sobie sprawę z pańskiej władzy nad moimi szlabanami. Zdaję sobie z owej władzy sprawę w takim samym stopniu jak Potter.  
\- Dawno powinnaś być w łóżku, a jeśli nawet nie w łóżku, to w swoim pokoju. – Snape usiadł i oparł się o komin. – Grzeczne…  
\- Grzeczne dziewczynki – prychnęła Mierzeja.  
\- Grzeczne uczennice – poprawił ją Severus – dawno śpią.  
\- Nie jestem grzeczną uczennicą. – Sam nie wydawała się tym zmartwiona. – Trudno. Grzeczne uczennice dostają dobre oceny. Niegrzeczne dostają to, co chcą.  
\- Czy ty się aby dobrze czujesz, Search?  
\- Oczywiście, że czuję się fatalnie, panie profesorze. – Ziewnęła. – Nie pamiętam, kiedy ostatnio spałam, ktoś czyha na moje życie i próbuje mnie wykończyć. Dodatkowo mam dziwne wrażenie, że owych czyhających osób jest przynajmniej dwie, jeśli nie trzy. Jutro będę musiała zgłosić nieprzygotowanie na biologii, a czeka mnie jeszcze recytacja na polskim i trzy godziny eliksirów oraz Ron Weasley w starciu z komputerem na informatyce.  
\- Dzień pełen wrażeń.  
\- Tak się zapowiada. Zapewne będzie potworny.  
\- I pomyśleć, że masz jeszcze szlaban ze mną – rzucił Severus.  
\- To jeszcze nie jest najgorsze.  
Snape nadstawił uszu zaciekawiony, cóż może być gorszego od spędzenia słonecznego popołudnia w zatęchłej piwnicy w towarzystwie wyjątkowo nieprzyjaznego profesora.  
Popielata wiewiórka najspokojniej w świecie spała na brzuchu wpatrzonej w niebo Mierzei.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia, kto wypożyczył sobie „Ostatnie słowa” Ibn Alima.  
\- Słucham? – Snape wyprostował się.  
\- Rano znajdę tę wyjątkowo nierozważną osobę.  
\- Słucham?!  
\- Rano.  
\- Search, czy ty zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to jedna z głównych rozpraw o czarnej magii?  
\- Tak, panie profesorze.  
\- W nieodpowiednich rękach…  
\- Książka rozpozna nieodpowiednie ręce. – Sam zrzuciła wiewiórkę z brzucha. – Nie sądzę, by nieodpowiednie oczy potrafiły czytać po arabsku.


	12. Chapter 12

Świt wstał niechętnie. Słońce wychyliło się zza horyzontu, ale szybko skryło się za chmurą.  
\- Jesteś nienormalna – orzekł Sławek. – Ja po takiej ilości eliksiru pobudzającego dostałbym zawału serca i wylewu krwi do mózgu.  
\- Tak. Jestem nienormalna – warknęła Sam, odstawiając na pół opróżnioną kolbę. – Jeśli dobrze mi się wydawało, to wiewiórki nie mówią ludzkim głosem, nie mają pretensji i nie wyżerają mojego ulubionego dżemu!  
\- Nie mogłem się powstrzymać. – Sławek dalej konsumował wiśniowy specjał. – Sama robiłaś? Jest świetny. Dasz mi przepis?  
\- Sławek…! – Mierzeja ostrzegawczo podniosła głos.  
\- To będzie ciężki dzień – zauważył Kiślewicz. – Jesteś w stanie wskazującym na spożycie czegoś niestrawnego, co w połączeniu z brakiem snu i tym eliksirem…  
\- Idę sobie – poinformowała go Sam, najwyraźniej tracąc cierpliwość. – Możesz zacząć mnie szukać, gdy ten słoik będzie stał czysty na ściekaczce w kuchni. Do tego czasu żegnam.

***

\- Co zamierzasz z tym zrobić? – spytała Jaella, wychylając się zza kolumny.  
\- Nic. – Mierzeja zaprzestała kontemplacji niezwykle wręcz interesującego napisu na ścianie wielkiej sali. – To znaczy nic nie zrobię w sprawie Ingrid, ale ten napis muszę usunąć. – Oparła rękę o mur. – Nie mogę pozwolić, by jakieś graffiti pojawiało się w nieprzeznaczonym do tego celu miejscu.  
\- Nawet z nią nie porozmawiasz?  
\- To byłaby strata czasu. Ingrid jest niereformowalna i najprawdopodobniej postawiła sobie za cel wkurzanie mnie przy każdej nadarzającej się okazji. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła z kieszeni fiolkę z żarówiasto-fioletowym eliksirem. – Mam dość kłopotów. Nie zamierzam się przejmować jakąś rozpuszczoną panną, a szczególnie panną Stupborn.  
\- A ten tekst? – Jaella wskazała na krwistoczerwony napis.  
\- Zaraz go nie będzie… - Sam odsunęła się od zabazgranej ściany i cisnęła fiolkę wprost w „o” „narkomanki” wypisanej na wysokości dwóch i pół metra. Szkło rozprysnęło się, a eliksir w oka mgnieniu zmył pokrętny wywód Ingrid.  
Jaella stała nieco zdezorientowana i zaskoczona.  
\- Zapomniałam rozpylacza – wyjaśniła Mierzeja.

***

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, Severusie, dlaczego Ślizgoni zachowują się ostatnimi czasy w tak karygodny sposób? – spytała McGonagall, zaprzestając na chwilę dręczenia jajecznicy widelcem.  
\- Co? – Severus podniósł głowę znad parującej filiżanki kawy.  
\- Nie „co”, mój drogi, tylko „słucham” – poprawiła go Trelawney.  
\- Więc słucham – warknął Snape, posyłając Sybilli mordercze spojrzenie.  
\- Pytałam, dlaczego twoi uczniowie zachowują się wyjątkowo niegrzecznie. – Minerwa dźgnęła jajecznicę.  
\- Czy masz na myśli konkretne osoby i sytuacje, czy też ogół zjawisk dotyczących MOJEGO DOMU? – Miszczunio powrócił do kontemplacji zawartości własnej filiżanki.  
\- Mam na myśli to, że prześladują Gryfonów.  
\- Nic nowego. – Severus wzruszył ramionami. – Gryfoni usiłują się odwdzięczyć tym samym… moim zdaniem dość nieudolnie.  
\- Oraz – kontynuowała Minerwa – siebie nawzajem.  
\- Nic nadzwyczajnego – mruknął Snape. – Zdarza się.  
\- Przyjmujesz to wyjątkowo spokojnie – zauważyła Trelawney.  
\- Gdybym miał się przejmować wszystkim, co się wokół mnie dzieje, i słuchać bezsensownych wywodów niektórych osób, to zmuszony byłbym do pobytu na zamkniętym oddziale jakiegoś magicznego szpitala.  
\- Byłam po prostu ciekawa, czy pan Draco Malfoy zgłosił się do ciebie, by omówić warunki swojego szlabanu. – McGonagall ponownie dźgnęła jajecznicę.  
\- Mogłaś zapytać wprost – warknął Severus.  
\- Nie powinieneś pić kawy. – Trelawney wygłosiła te słowa konspiracyjnym szeptem, pochylając się ku Miszczuniowi. – Nie jesteś już taki młody i wiesz przecież, że to źle działa na wątrobę i…  
\- Tak, Sybillo. Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Jak sądzę, nie jesteś mnie w stanie zapewnić, że umrę z powodu jakiejś prozaicznej i typowo mugolskiej choroby – przerwał jej Severus. – Pozwolisz więc, że w dalszym ciągu będę się truł tym, na co przyjdzie mi ochota. Niemniej jednak doceniam twoją troskę. – Dopił kawę. – Dziękuję za jakże miłe towarzystwo przy śniadaniu. – Wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.  
Trelawney pochwyciła porzuconą filiżankę z zamiarem uzyskania informacji o najbliższej przyszłości Mistrza Eliksirów, ale element zastawy stołowej wyślizgnął jej się spomiędzy palców i poszybował za oddalającym się Snape’em.  
\- Dba o swoją prywatność – stwierdziła McGonagall, widząc minę Sybilli.  
\- Może mogłabym…  
\- Nie! – Nie pozwoliła jej dokończyć Minerwa, biorąc w obronę swoją filiżankę.

***

\- Sam! Sam! Sam, gdzie… Auaaa!  
\- Czy mogę się dowiedzieć, co robisz w moim prywatnym gabinecie o 6.12 rano? – spytała Mierzeja wyjątkowo nieuprzejmie.  
\- Nie było cię na śniadaniu – zaczął Draco, ale jego wzrok podążający od adidasów przez dżinsy i fioletową bluzkę Jungfrau napotkał na swej drodze jej wyraźnie zagniewane oblicze.  
\- Najwyraźniej nie miałam ochoty ani na śniadanie, ani na kontakty z kimkolwiek. I racz się podnieść.  
\- Ale…  
\- Draco, wstań i wyjdź, zanim stracę cierpliwość. Jak widzisz, nie wzrusza mnie to, że przed chwilą spadłeś ze schodów. Nadziejam, że upadłeś na głowę i szok wywołany uderzeniem nareszcie pozwoli dotrzeć do twojego mózgu sygnałom, które powinny wywołać jakąś reakcję. Konkretną reakcję. Przykro mi, ale nie jestem zainteresowana twoją osobą. Obecnie nie jestem zainteresowana żadną osobą, a nie chcę, byś robił sobie jakieś nadzieje.  
\- Sami…!  
\- Draco… wyjdź. Postaraj się zniknąć z mojego życia. Przestań za mną łazić i bawić się w rycerza. Potrafię sobie poradzić sama… I nie mów do mnie „Sami”, bo robię się wtedy niemiła.  
\- Ale…  
\- Dotarło do ciebie, Malfoy? – spytała Sam, pochylając się nad siedzącym na podłodze nieco zdezorientowanym Ślizgonem, który odsunął się odruchowo. – Dotarło czy mam powtórzyć? A może powinnam urazić w jakiś sposób twoją dumę? Prawdopodobnie dzięki temu uzyskałabym dobry rezultat. Zapewne zostałbyś moim śmiertelnym wrogiem, a jeden śmiertelny wróg mniej czy więcej nie robi mi w tej chwili różnicy. – Przerwała na chwilę. – Wyjdziesz, czy mam na ciebie rzucić jakąś klątwę?!

***

\- Delikatna to ty nie byłaś – zauważył Sławek. – Chłopak miał łzy w oczach.  
\- Znając życie, przejdzie mu do jutra – prychnęła Mierzeja. – I znowu będę musiała go spławiać.  
\- Zraniłaś go.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że dotkliwie.  
\- Serce mu złamałaś…  
\- On ma serce z materiałów plastikopodobnych. Sklei je silikonem.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie. To poważna sprawa.  
\- Nie żartuję.  
\- Gdy ja byłem młody…  
\- Cały czas jesteś młody – zauważyła kwaśno Sam.  
\- Czepiasz się szczegółów. Gdy ja byłem młody, to byłem wyjątkowo wrażliwy.  
\- I głupi – dodała Mierzeja.  
\- I głupi też – zgodził się Sławek. – To były czasy…  
\- Nie widzę w tym nic nadzwyczajnego: przewrażliwiony i głupi siedemnastolatek. Pełno takich.  
\- A ty nie jesteś przewrażliwiona?  
\- Ja jestem niewyspana i wykorzystywana wbrew swojej woli do nieznanych mi bliżej celów, które wytyczyło sobie ministerstwo. A teraz wychodzimy. Zakładaj to wiewiórcze futro.

***

\- W tej chwili musimy zadbać, by nic się jej nie stało. Obie nasze księżniczki muszą trafić w nasze ręce w stanie nienaruszonym.  
\- Twa troska jest niemal podejrzana.  
\- To nie troska, a dokładność. Gdyby nie nasza głupota i niedbałość, bylibyśmy bliżej celu. Tymczasem w dalszym ciągu błądzimy we mgle i nie mamy stuprocentowej pewności. Nie wiem, czy to ty, czy Eryk przesadziliście i zamiast informacji otrzymaliśmy topielca. Nie mam zamiaru tego dociekać. Wiem tylko, że szef był wściekły. Niewiele brakowało, a spadłyby głowy. Na domiar złego zarówno stary, jak i młody Kiślewicz zamierzają znaleźć sprawcę tudzież sprawców owej tragedii. Nie wiem, jak jego ojciec, ale Sławomir Kiślewicz zamierza tego kogoś potraktować na modłę wschodnią. Nie rób zdziwionej miny, Grzesiu. Auror zamierza wypatroszyć ciebie, albo Eryka, albo obu naraz i, przybiwszy wasze jelita do jakiegoś drzewa, gonić wokół niego do momentu, aż ogół wnętrzności nawinie się na pień. Mnie nie byłoby do śmiechu. Nawet gdybym był wampirem.

***

\- Dokładnie wiem, co jest twoim problemem, Severusie – oznajmiła Sybilla swoim standardowym głosem wróżbitki.  
\- Tak? To świetnie. Może mi powiesz, bo ja nie mam pojęcia. – Snape usadowił się na miejscu, które przed chwilą w pośpiechu opuścił jakiś Puchon. Los nie czuwał nad Miszczuniem, przez co musiał znosić towarzystwo Trelawney siedzącej przed nim.  
515 mknęło Grochowską.  
\- To kobieta! – kontynuowała niezrażona kwaśną miną Severusa Sybilla.  
\- To pasjonujące.  
\- Znasz ją.  
\- Zazwyczaj ludzie, których nie znam, nie generują problemów, które mogłyby mnie dotyczyć.  
\- Ona wkroczyła w twoje życie gwałtownie!  
\- Zazwyczaj to mężczyźni wkraczają w moje życie gwałtownie…  
\- To kobieta!  
\- Już wiem! Mówisz o sobie, Sybillo… ale twoje pojawienie się nie było niespodziewane.  
\- Kpisz sobie ze mnie – zauważyła Trelawney.  
\- Nie. To ty kpisz ze mnie. Po pierwsze: nie mam problemów, a po drugie: nikt nie pojawił się w moim życiu w sposób, który mętnie opisujesz – warknął Snape i przepchnął się w kierunku drzwi. Wysiadł na „Przyczółku Grochowskim” i odetchnął.  
Sybilla osiągnęła coś, co nie udało się dotychczas zarówno Potterowi, jak i Czarnemu Panu – był wściekły, a do siódmej pozostało jeszcze dziewięć minut. Dodatkowo dokładnie wiedział, kto przewrócił jego życie do góry nogami przynajmniej dwa razy – nie potrzebował pomocy jaśniewidzącej Trelawney.

***

\- Emil, to ja. Nie przeszkadzaj sobie – rzuciła Mierzeja, przeciskając się obok baru.  
Z zaplecza dobiegły ją odgłosy tłuczonego szkła, mordobicia i liczne wielojęzyczne przekleństwa dobywające się przynajmniej z trojga ust.  
Sam odsunęła zasłonę z koralików i ruszyła korytarzem w kierunku wejścia na Mistrza Twardowskiego. Kilka kroków przed nią, po lewo, drzwi otworzyły się gwałtownie i na ścianie rozpłaszczony został trudny do zidentyfikowania osobnik. Barman dusił go prawym przedramieniem. W drugiej ręce dzierżył wyjątkowo paskudnie wyglądającego „tulipana”.  
\- Nie przeszkadzajcie sobie. – Mierzeja ominęła obu osobników.  
\- Śliczna, nie aresztujesz nas? – spytał nieco zdziwiony Emil.  
Sam obróciła się.  
\- Nie ma jeszcze siódmej. – Zsunęła okulary na czubek nosa. – Jestem niewyspana, nieco poirytowana, to twój problem, a ja nic nie widzę.  
\- Jesteś kochana.  
\- Nie sądzę. Mam po prostu ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Błahostkami zajmuje się policja.

***

\- Jesteś nienormalny – orzekła Leokadia.  
\- Tak. Oczywiście – zgodził się Teodor. – Jestem wszak popapranym wampirem. Podejrzewanie mnie o normalną psychikę jest z twej strony wysoce niestosowne. Widziałaś mój klucz do skrytki u Gringotta? Jakoś nie mogę go znaleźć.  
\- Masz skrytkę w goblińskim banku? – zdumiała się Leo. – Nigdy mi o niej nie wspomniałeś.  
\- Aha. Czyli nie widziałaś.

***

Sam użyła groźnie wyglądającej kołatki przy drzwiach od zaplecza. Na wrotach żadna kartka nie wisiała, ale Sam była pewna, że właściciel potrafi tak zadbać o własne interesy, by ministerstwo nie miało powodów do ingerencji.  
Drzwi otwarły się i ukazał się w nich mężczyzna około pięćdziesiątki. Gładko zaczesane, szpakowate włosy wyglądały jak źle dobrana peruka – ale najprawdopodobniej były integralnym elementem alchemika. Poplamiony fartuch świadczył o drobnych problemach z eliksirem rozweselającym.  
\- Słucham? – spytał nieuprzejmie, wycierając ręce o brudny fartuch.  
\- Szuka pan asystentki?  
\- Dziecko drogie… nie. A jeśli nawet, to kogoś starszego, kto potrafi przyrządzić Uśmierzacz Florisa w czasie krótszym niż dziesięć godzin.  
\- Dziecko drogie może to zrobić w osiem i pół godziny – stwierdziła Mierzeja.  
\- To dziecko powinno zdobyć bez problemu certyfikat – kontynuował alchemik – a nie włóczyć się i oferować swe usługi porządnym członkom społeczności magicznej.  
\- Jeśli dobrze mi wiadomo, to pański ostatni asystent wysadził się razem z całym swoim laboratorium i częścią mieszkania.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Panie Traszewski… - Mierzeja wzięła głęboki oddech. – Ja, wbrew pozorom, doskonale rozumiem, że ma pan tyle zamówień, iż stażyści z eliksirologii nie wystarczają. Wiem również, że najwięcej jest zleceń banalnych, a środki przeciwbólowe znikają z półek szybciej niż się na nich pojawiają.  
Alchemik wychylił się i rozejrzał po podwórzu, czy przypadkiem jakiś zbłąkany funkcjonariusz nie plącze się w pobliżu.  
\- Znikaj – poradził Sam, po czym zamknął drzwi.  
Mierzeja jeszcze przez chwilę patrzyła na wrogo nastawioną kołatkę.  
\- Nie to nie – powiedziała. – Łaski bez. Myślałam, że potrzebuje pan pomocy natychmiast, ale widocznie miałam nieaktualne informacje. – Przerwała na chwilę. – I doskonale wiem, że w tej chwili uważnie słucha pan, czy nie okażę się agentką Ministerstwa Magii, a moja propozycja skrupulatnie przygotowaną prowokacją.  
Po drugiej stronie drzwi Traszewski czerwony wręcz niespotykanie oderwał ucho od drzwi.

***

Morphea rozczesywała włosy i starała się nie myśleć o niczym. Czuła wyraźny dyskomfort, którego epicentrum stanowił niewielki obszar u nasady szyi.  
Opiekun Domu uparł się, by wysłać sowę do rodziców, a konkretniej do ojca. Na nic zdały się protesty. Profesor Snape skreślił notatkę dotyczącą jej zdrowia i zaznaczył, że nie życzy sobie żadnych protestów. Przynajmniej dla Morphey piątek zapowiadał się wyjątkowo nieciekawie – głównie dlatego, że pani Pomfrey nakazała jej pozostać w łóżku, a profesor Snape nałożył na nią zaklęcie uniemożliwiające opuszczenie pokoju wspólnego.

***

\- Podejmijcie działania mające na celu przechwycenie naszego króliczka. Najlepiej, by dokonały tego same władze. Podsuńcie im coś banalnego… - Kłuszycki rozparł się w fotelu. – …ale sensownego. Żadnego gadania, ostrzegania i działań na własną rękę.

***

Czarny Pan czytał.  
Na stoliku obok fotela Glizdogon umiejscowił filiżankę kawy i pospiesznie zniknął ze drzwiami, mając nadzieję, że lord będzie miał dziś nieco lepszy humor.  
Czarny Pan czytał.  
Na skrawku pergaminu drobnym, równym pismem skreślono kilka wielce interesujących zdań. Zdań tak pasjonujących i zawierających wyłącznie dobre nowiny, że lord Voldemort uśmiechnął się.

***

\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest wręcz nieprzyzwoicie wcześnie, ale albo twoja szefowa mnie przyjmie, albo ja się poświęcę i postaram się by pani Flora Radej dowiedziała się o twoim zachowaniu. – Krysiak oparł ręce na blacie biurka nieco przerażonej sekretarki.  
\- Tomasz.  
\- Tak, Floro? – Krysiak obrócił się.  
\- Terroryzujesz moją sekretarkę. – Kobieta poprawiła okulary w rogowej oprawce. – Czwartą, jeśli dobrze pamiętam. Poprzednia przeżyła tylko trzy twoje wizyty. Potem złożyła rezygnację.  
\- Zatrudniasz płochliwe sarenki. – Krysiak otworzył drzwi za plecami sekretarki i poczekał, aż Radej wejdzie do środka. – Gdybyś na miejscu tej panienki posadziła moją podwładną, to nie miałabyś kłopotów nawet z wizytami osób o wiele bardziej przerażających niż ja. – Zamknął drzwi.  
\- Więc co cię do mnie sprowadza?  
\- Przejęliśmy opiekę nad naszą dziewczynką, więc nie chciałbym powrotu jakiegoś niekompetentnego ochroniarzyny.  
\- To zarządzenie odgórne.  
\- Jego autorem może być i sam szanowny pan minister, ale jeśli zobaczę kogokolwiek, kto kręci się w pobliżu mojej podwładnej, utrudnia jej pracę i jest nieskuteczny, to osobiście postawię go przed obliczem pana Rokity.  
\- Sądzisz, że mogę coś z tym zrobić? – Radej otworzyła szufladę biurka i wyciągnęła cienką, niebieską teczkę.  
\- Proponowałbym, żebyś porozmawiała z panem ministrem, bo wydaje mi się, że ingeruje w niezależność Alfy24.  
\- Przesadzasz, Tomek.  
\- Możliwe. Całkiem prawdopodobne – zgodził się Krysiak. – Ale przyklejanie do naszej dziewczynki bezwartościowego ochroniarza na pewno nie wpływa dobrze na stan gotowości naszej grupy. Mogę powiedzieć, że to jest działanie celowe, mające obniżyć…  
\- Zrozumiałam – burknęła Radej.  
\- My i nasza dziewczynka będziemy ci nieziemsko wręcz wdzięczni. – Krysiak otworzył drzwi. – Dzięki i do następnego razu.  
Gdy za Krysiakiem zamknęły się drzwi, Flora otworzyła teczkę i obejrzała nieliczne notatki dotyczące podwładnej Tomasza.  
\- „Wasza dziewczynka” – prychnęła. – Gdybyś powiedział tak w jej obecności, to zapewne miałaby ochotę wydłubać ci oko. I nie ma pewności, że by nie próbowała.

***

Herr Kos popatrzył na puste miejsce u boku Mirtle w drugiej ławce rzędu od ściany.  
\- Können Sie mir sagen, wo Samantha ist?  
\- Nein, Herr Professor. – Harry siedzący w ławce z Chomikiem ponownie otworzył usta jako pierwszy.  
\- Sie sah heute nicht gut aus – podjął Deagol. – Ich finde, dass sie krank ist.  
\- Pozostali są… - Nauczyciel przeliczył obecnych na sali. – Zajmiemy się więc czasem zaprzeszłym. Otwórzcie podręczniki.  
Rozległo się pukanie i do sali weszła Mierzeja, pospiesznie zamykając kieszeń plecaka, w której rezydowała wiewiórka.  
\- Entschuldigung. Ich hatte viele Probleme mit dem Straßenbahn.  
Mirtle zaprzestała przeszukiwania podręcznika i zerknęła na Sam. Jungfrau zdecydowanie nie wyglądała na chorą ani śmiertelnie zmęczoną, więc Andy doszła do wniosku, że albo to silna iluzja, albo makijaż.  
\- Straßenbahn? – spytał z niedowierzaniem Herr Kos. – Warum bist du mit dem Straßenbahn gefahren? Gewöhnlich fährst du mit dem Bus…  
\- Ich musste etwas machen and ich konnte nicht mit Bus hier fahren. A… ich bin nicht vorbereitet.  
\- Samantho… - powiedział profesor, wznosząc oczy w kierunku sufitu, a ręką dając znać, by usiadła.  
Mierzeja pospiesznie zainstalowała się obok Mirtle.  
\- Spałaś? – spytała z nadzieją Andy.  
„To podkład” – napisała Mierzeja na marginesie zeszytu. – „Przestraszyłam się samej siebie”.  
„Wyglądałaś wczoraj potwornie” – napisała Mirtle na odwrocie jakiejś kserówki. – „Nauczyłaś się „Ody”?”.  
„Tak, między pierwszą a czwartą nad ranem. Znowu nie spałam. Jakby co, to mnie reanimuj.”  
„Jesteś nienormalna.”  
„To całkiem prawdopodobne.”  
„Fajne rękawiczki.”  
„Wydałam na nie fortunę, a dodatkowo dziś rano Traszewski mnie spławił. Powiedział, że nie współpracuje z dziećmi. Żeby mu się tak noga podwinęła, gdy będzie zdejmował z półki veritaserum!”  
\- Andromedo!  
\- Ja, Herr Professor?  
\- Was machst du? Und warum muss ich die Frage wiederholen?

***

Zastępstwa za matematykę zaczynały już nudzić Severusa.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów – oznajmił, nawet nie unosząc głowy znad przygotowanej przez Sam listy. – Miałbym tylko taką nic nieznaczącą prośbę: postarajcie się nie zniszczyć całego wyposażenia pracowni. Nie chciałbym ponownie tłumaczyć dyrektorowi, że trzy rozpuszczone krzesła dziennie to niezbędne minimum.  
Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało.  
Severus otworzył szufladę biurka, a wyciągnąwszy kartkówki, zaczął je rozdawać, przechadzając się po klasie i dodatkowo denerwując uczniów głośnym odczytywaniem co ciekawszych fragmentów oraz komentowaniem wyników pracy na dzisiejszych zajęciach. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Mistrz Eliksirów jest zły i tylko czeka na sposobność, by wyładować się na dostępnych Gryfonach.

***

\- Znam już trzy zaklęcia przeciwbakteryjne! – pochwaliła się Chomik.  
\- Jesteś genialna – orzekł Piecek.  
\- Czyli jeszcze 91 i możesz zaliczać Zaklęcia z grupy B5 – mruknęła Mierzeja, siadając na podłodze i opierają się o ścianę.  
\- A ja jestem głupia – powiedziała Bu. – W życiu się tego nie nauczę.  
\- Mogę wam opowiedzieć o hormonach – rozentuzjazmowała się Chomiczyna. Zbliżająca się biologia generowała w niej nieodpartą chęć dzielenia się wiedzą z otoczeniem.  
\- Jest przerwa – mruknęła Sam, zamykając oczy. – Żadnych hormonów. To sprzeczne z prawem.  
\- Co? –zdziwiła się Elmira Oda.  
\- Dręczenie ludzi – doinformowała ją Mierzeja.  
\- Ja nie dręczę – oburzyła się Chomik. – Ja edukuję!  
\- Beze mnie. Zgłaszam np. Chcę spać. Moglibyście sobie iść? – spytała z nadzieją.  
\- Moglibyśmy, gdybyś była na tyle rozsądna, by nam powiedzieć, o co właściwie chodzi. – Piecek spojrzał groźnie na Mierzeję.  
\- To tajemnica – szepnęła.  
\- To ja sobie idę. – Chomik pozbierała swoje dodatkowe notatki i odmaszerowała w kierunku Hermiony wyraźnie załamanej wyjątkowo nikłą wiedzą Rona.  
\- Ja też. – Bu pognała w kierunku toalety.  
\- Nie śmiem się sprzeciwiać. – Michał uśmiechnął się. – Jeśli nasze towarzystwo ci nie odpowiada, to ja się nie będę na siłę wpraszał, ale…  
\- Cicho – szepnęła Mirtle. – Przestań pokrzykiwać i idź sobie. Ona śpi. Nie widzisz?

***

\- Weasley, mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co to właściwie jest? – Severus stanął nad kociołkiem Ginny.  
\- Eliksir zmniejszający – bąknęła, patrząc na silnie dymiącą powierzchnię substancji.  
\- Jesteś pewna? – Snape pochylił się nad Gryfonką. – Bo ja mam wrażenie, że to nienadające się do niczego pomyje.  
Gryfoni przestali siekać korzonki, wyczekując standardowego tekstu Miszczunia.  
\- Czy masz jakiś pomysł, Weasley? Dotyczący na przykład sposobu uczynienia twojego eliksiru użytecznym? – Severus utkwił wzrok w Gryfonce. – Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru. W poniedziałek chcę zobaczyć na moim biurku wypracowanie pod tytułem „Co znowu zrobiłam źle – eliksir zmniejszający a bagno w moim kociołku”.  
Kilku Ślizgonów zachichotało.  
Ginny wygięła usta w podkówkę.  
\- A teraz pozbądź się tego – warknął Severus, podążając w stronę swojego biurka. Pełne wyrzutu, złości oraz nieskrywanej nienawiści spojrzenia nie zrobiły na Miszczuniu żadnego wrażenia.

***

\- Siadam w trzeciej ławce – poinformowała dziewczyny Sam. – Niech ktoś da mi znać, jakby miała mnie pytać.  
\- Nieprzygotowana? – spytał Deagol, pospiesznie tworząc listę osób które nie miały ani czasu, ani ochoty na kontakt z przedmiotem.  
\- Tak. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła z plecaka samonotujące pióro i kartkę A4 w kratkę.  
\- Ktoś jeszcze? – Deagol pomachał nad głowami zebranych świstkiem z wielkim napisem „Nieprzygotowani w dniu 12.09.”.  
\- Normalnie to ja tu siedzę – powiedział Draco, stając nad Sam.  
\- Przepraszam. Przesiądą się do tyłu. – Zebrała swoje rzeczy i usiadła w czwartej ławce.  
Harry stanął nad Mierzeją nieco zdziwiony jej obecnością w danym miejscu i czasie, ale usiadł obok, nie wygłaszając żadnego godnego Gryfona komentarza.  
\- A co to za pogrom? – zdziwiła się profesorka, przyglądając się liście nieprzygotowanych.  
\- Musieliśmy nauczyć się „Ody” – wyjaśniła Bu.  
\- „Ody do młodości” autorstwa naszego patrona? – upewniła się biologiczka, porównując wykaz osób z listą w dzienniku.  
\- Całej – dodała Lavender.  
\- Czyli poproszę tutaj Elmirę, by dokładnie wytłumaczyła nam proces syntezy białek, a wy sobie posłuchajcie. A na następnej lekcji chcę widzieć wszystkich przygotowanych, nawet gdybyście mieli się nauczyć całej trzeciej części „Dziadów”.

***

\- Zajmijmy się więc teorią – powiedział Mistrz Eliksirów. – Mamy wszak tylko jedną godzinę. Nadziejam, że wszyscy są przygotowani… Wielu z was uzna zapewne tę lekcję jak i wszystkie inne za stratę czasu, ale ta wiedza przyda się nawet w życiu codziennym. Chciałbym teraz usłyszeć, jakie właściwości posiadają wymienione eliksiry. – Machnął różdżką i na tablicy wykwitła licząca 69 pozycji lista. – Potter, 3. – Severus zaczął przechodzić między stołami.  
\- Veritaserum… - przeczytał Harry, poprawiając okulary. – Eliksir prawdy. Przezroczysty, piekielnie mocny, warzy się go cały miesiąc.  
\- Mało – orzekł Severus. – Weasley, 7.  
\- Tempus acid. – Ron wychylił się z ławki, by zobaczyć, co też Mistrz Eliksirów nabazgrał na tablicy. – Działa na ubrania. Powoduje ich rozkład. Potrzebny jest ząb krokodyla i mysz.  
\- Mało. Granger, 27. Tylko konkretnie.  
\- Eliksir wiecznego spokoju. – Hermiona zmarszczyła nos. – Srebrzysto-niebieski, bezwonny, niepalny. Przygotowanie do trzech godzin. Nie zawiera składników egzotycznych i niewymienialnych. Prosty. Nie uzależnia.  
\- Chomik, 21.  
\- Eliksir czyszczący Santora. Popularny, o zapachu mięty, koloru zgniłozielonego. Nie usuwa plam po eliksirach, do wytworzenia których użyto takich składników jak jaja kruka i smocze łuski.  
\- Parkinson, 1.  
\- Eliksir pieprzowy. Niejednolity, ostry, niemalże niemagiczny.  
\- Mirtle, 31.  
\- Eliksir Foultona, gojący drugiego stopnia. Konsystencja kremowa, kolor granatowy. Pachnie jak moja pasta do zębów.  
Severus popatrzył na nią groźnie, ale nie skomentował wygłaszanych rewelacji.  
\- Crabe, 49.  
\- Eliksir zmniejszający. Należy pamiętać o możliwości wywołania pożaru. Dość kosztowny – odczytał Vincent z podręcznika.  
\- Longbottom, 57.  
\- Eliksir szybkiego wzrostu. Często stosowany w szklarniach. Skraca czas rozwoju roślin o połowę. Ciemnozielony. Palny.  
\- No proszę… - mruknął Snape. – Stupborn, 52.  
\- Uśmierzacz Bearleya i Slenta. Szybki. Skuteczny. Czerwony. Niepalny. Należy dokładnie posiekać wszystkie składniki.  
\- Search, 68.  
\- TRI. Silna trucizna czwartego stopnia. Niestandardowa – poinformował Severusa zaspany głos z pierwszej ławki. Najwyraźniej Jungfrau ucięła sobie drzemkę na jego zajęciach. – Niepalna. Zakazana w szesnastu europejskich krajach, w tym również w Zjednoczonym Królestwie. Bezbarwna, bezwonna, o posmaku truskawek. W Polsce dopuszczona do sprzedaży w 1872. W małych dawkach stosowana jako lek nasercowy. Większe dawki doprowadzają do zgonu.  
\- Zapiszcie temat: Eliksir wielosokowy.  
Stojąc na końcu sali, Severus doskonale widział wszystkie sunące po papierze pióra. Fioletowe z pierwszej ławki całkowicie mu się nie spodobało.  
\- Co ja mówiłem o samonotujących piórach?! – Ruszył w kierunku drażniącego oczy przedmiotu.  
Element wyposażenia biurowego hasał sobie po arkuszu A4 w kratkę i wszystko starannie notował. Panna Search spała natomiast najspokojniej w świecie, opierając głowę na dłoniach. Siedzący obok niej Draco miał minę skrzywdzonego trzylatka. Najprawdopodobniej Mierzeja powiedziała mu coś niemiłego, a on nie był w stanie się z tym pogodzić.  
Severus stanął nad Sam, oczekując jakiejś reakcji. Popielata wiewiórka uważnie obserwowała czynione przez fioletowe pióro notatki.  
\- Ktoś chce opowiedzieć, jak przyrządzić ten eliksir? – Wzrok Miszczunia spoczął na Hermionie, która poczerwieniała z lekka. – Może wszystkowiedząca panna Granger?

***

\- Jeśli on coś spaprze, to marny twój los.  
\- Mój los i tak jest marny i z góry przesądzony. Ale wszystko będzie punktualnie. Przesiedzi kilka godzin w areszcie, a ty będziesz miał czas na znalezienie Sposobu.

***

Hermiona powiedziała wszystko.  
Snape uśmiechnął się.  
\- Na zakończenie tej jakże ciekawej godziny chciałbym was poinformować, że Gryffindor traci tylko sześć punktów: za niewiedzę pana Pottera i Weasleya oraz pastę do zębów panny Mirtle. A teraz żegnam.  
Uczniowie wysypali się z sali, mamrocząc wersy „Ody do młodości” i upewniając się, że na pewno wszystko dobrze zapamiętali.  
\- Search? – Snape oparł ręce o blat stołu.  
Wiewiórka ofuknęła go, spacerując po ramieniu Sam i usiłując obudzić ją, ciągnąc za lewy kolczyk.  
\- Search! Ja też mam przerwę! Chciałbym zamknąć pracownię!  
Mierzeja natychmiast ze stanu snu przeszła do aktywnego działania polegającego na zebraniu swych rzeczy oraz ewakuacji poprzedzonej nadspodziewanie szczerym „Przepraszam”. Dziś nie wyglądała tak potwornie jak wczoraj, co nie znaczyło, że nie była równie zmęczona.  
\- Jestem draniem – mruknął, podnosząc z ziemi fioletowe pióro.

***

\- Selise, czy mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, kto dźwiga twój plecak? – spytała Lady.  
\- To Mauzol. I jakbyś się pytała, to ja wcale nie chciałam – odparła Selka. – Nie mogłam mu odmówić.  
Flora popatrzyła na nią podejrzliwie.

***

\- Dziś przez dwie godziny recytujemy „Odę do młodości” autorstwa naszego patrona – powiedziała Dementorka. – Ktoś na ochotnika? – Nadzieja rozkwitła na jej twarzy.  
\- Spać… - szepnęła Sam. Siedząca obok niej Hermiona bezgłośnie powtarzała tekst.  
\- Może Samantha? – Frau Dementor uśmiechnęła się promiennie.  
Parvati i Lavender siedzące w pierwszej ławce wymieniły zniesmaczone spojrzenia i odsunęły się jak najdalej. Mierzeja powlokła się pod tablicę.  
\- Jeśli użyje Dziewiczego Głosu, to ja zastosuję mesmeryzację – ostrzegła Chomika Mirtle.  
Sam wyrecytowała „Odę” zaskakująco wyraźnie, nieco krzycząc na zebranych.  
\- Brawo! – zachwycała się nie wiedzieć czemu polonistka.  
Po Mierzei pod tablicę powędrowały Bu, Mirtle i Lavender oraz Malfoy i Hermiona.  
\- Harry. – Dementorka zachęcająco wskazała miejsce pod tablicą.  
Potter mówił powoli, przypominając sobie z trudem kolejne wersy.  
\- „Dzieckiem kolebce kto łeb urwał chytrze,  
ten młody skusi Izaurę,  
piekłu ofiarę wytrze,  
do nieba pójdzie po Laurę.”  
Część klasy zachichotała, a polonistka zrobiła nieco zdziwioną minę, ale kolejne, już poprawne, wersy popłynęły bez większych problemów, więc nie przerwała Harry’emu.  
Z różnych wariantów poszczególnych wersów zaprezentowanych na tej godzinie możnaby stworzyć nową wersję „Ody”.  
Lavender przedstawiła zaskakujący dwuwers:  
„Niechaj, kogo wiek zaskoczy,  
chyląc ku ziemi podrapane czoło”.  
Pojawiło się również „oko słonia”, „jednością silni, rozumni szkwałem” oraz „to szkieletów dudy”. Ale dopiero Ron skłonił profesorkę do zaprzestania działalności.  
Weasley stanął na środku sali, a nie przy profesorskim biurku, w pozie napoleońskiej i z promiennym uśmiechem przyklejonym do twarzy.  
\- „Bez serc! Bez ducha! To trupy!” – wygłosił z mocą, nie zwracając uwagi na zdziwione spojrzenia, ale zdając sobie sprawę, że nic nie pamięta.  
\- „Minerwo! Podaj mi miotłę!  
Niech nad martwym wzlecę światem  
w rajską dziedzinę bezwiedzy!  
Kędy stado nietoperzy  
terroryzuje oświatę  
bardzo nieciekawym batem!” – kontynuował Ron.  
Hermiona patrzyła na niego jak na samobójcę.  
\- „Niechaj, kto ten wiek przekroczy,  
chyląc ku ziemi ubrudzone czoło,  
takie widzi wozu koło,  
jakie swoimi zakreśla oczy!”  
\- Wystarczy – przerwała mu polonistka. – Co to za profanacja?!  
\- Profanacja? – spytał Ron.  
\- Jestem zmuszona postawić ci jeden. A teraz zapraszam na przerwę.

***

\- Nareszcie koniec! – Mirtle, wygłosiwszy to zdanie, zapchała się drożdżówką.  
\- Czy mi się wydaje, czy też nasza Dementorka zrobiła się na koniec blada, potem sina, a ostatecznie przybrała barwę zieloną? – spytała Bu.  
\- Biedna kobieta. – Chomik oznajmiła to, rozpakowywując swoje śniadanie. – Doprowadziliśmy ją do stanu załamania nerwowego.  
\- Trudno – rzekła Andy, rozsiewając wokół okruchy.  
\- I tak miała szczęście, że Andromeda recytowała prawidłową wersję. – Mierzeja ziewnęła.  
\- „Niechaj, kogo cios zamroczy!” – Mirtle z ekspresją wyciągnęła trzymaną w prawej ręce drożdżówkę, przez co Piecek musiał się odsunąć.  
\- „…ostrym mieczem prosto w nagie czoło,  
a mózg jego rozpryśnie się w koło,  
nie zobaczy mnie na oczy!”  
\- Twórczość godna Rona – mruknęła Chomik, przerywając na chwilę konsumpcję.  
\- Twórczość godna Mirtle – odparowała Andy.  
\- Ja chcę spać.  
\- Cicho, Mierzejo. – Piecek popatrzył na nią z naganą. – Przespałaś prawie cały polski.

***

Severus Snape nakazał opuścić pracownię. Dwie zapłakane Gryfonki zostały otoczone wianuszkiem koleżanek i ewakuowane do najbliższej toalety. Mistrz eliksirów patrzył na całą scenę nieco zniesmaczony. Przywykł do tego, że brać uczniowska okazuje mu lodowatą bądź pełną pasji nienawiść, ale uczennice zalewające się łzami działały na niego jak płachta na byka. Czy zakazał im studiowania odpowiednich lektur do późnych godzin wieczornych? Nie! Czy zmusił je do przyrządzenia nienadających się do niczego eliksirów? Nie. Czy kazał im się rozryczeć? Również nie!  
Jakiś głos wewnątrz sugerował, że przyczyną było odjęcie punktów Gryffindorowi oraz utylizacja cuchnącej zawartości kociołków. Severus nie zamierzał słuchać żadnego wewnętrznego głosu i robił się coraz bardziej zły.  
Fioletowe pióro potraktowane jak zakładnika tkwiło między kartkami „Truciciela” – groźnie wyglądającego tomiska leżącego na Snejpowym biurku.

***

\- Głupia! Głupia! Głupia! – Chomik raz po raz uderzała piąstkami o wysuwany blat, na którym znajdowała się klawiatura. Dźwięk ów niknął jednak wśród ogólnego rozgardiaszu.  
Mirtle wykrzykiwała raz po raz „Działa!” oraz „Nie działa!”. Bu patrzyła na swój ekran z wyrzutem.  
\- Przemów do mnie – zaapelowała ponownie Mierzeja, głaszcząc czule stację dysków i monitor.  
\- Ale ja się na tym nie znam, pani profesor – utrzymywał Ron.  
\- Dlaczego to nie działa?! – pieniła się Jaella.  
\- Przemów do mnie – powtórzyła Sam. Ekran zamigotał i zgasł, a w powietrzu pojawił się zapach podgrzewanej miedzi i palonych kabli.  
\- Zepsułaś komputer – zauważyła Bu, po raz siódmy resetując swój sprzęt.  
\- O… rzeczywiście – zgodziła się Chomik, po czym powróciła do przerwanego rytuału. – Głupia! Głupia! Głupia!  
\- Ja bym sugerował tutaj wstawić „n” i zamienić je z tym „j”, bo ich używasz odwrotnie. – Piecek wskazał dwa punkty w programie Chomiczyny.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytała Mierzeja, kładąc obie ręce na wygasłym ekranie.  
\- Działa! – Mirtle zastanowiła się chwilę. – Nie. Nie działa!  
\- Ale ja tego nie potrafię – nie ustępował Ron.  
\- Ja tego nie zrobię – oznajmiła Stupborn.

***

\- Sprawę waszej informatyki poruszymy na godzinie wychowawczej – warknął Miszczunio.  
Informatyczka dopadła go, gdy tylko wychylił nos z pracowni. Była bardzo miła i uśmiechała się promiennie, próbując usprawiedliwić zachowanie klasy. Zaznaczyła jednak, że w przyszłości pragnęłaby uniknąć podobnych sytuacji. Dodatkowo poleciła mu nie przejmować się dwoma zepsutymi monitorami – podobno i tak kwalifikowały się do wymiany, a ich awaria zmusi dyrekcję do zakupu dawno obiecanych nowinek technicznych.  
\- Zadbam również, by profesor McGonagall nie pozostawała dłużej w niewiedzy.  
Gryfoni jęknęli zgodnie, a Severus uśmiechnął się. Uśmiech ów miał dwie zasadnicze przyczyny. Pierwszą była standardowa chęć pognębienia Domu Lwa. Druga przyczyna podsuwała wyobraźni Severusa zdegustowaną minę Minerwy, gdy zmusi ją do porzucenia szydełkowania i zajęcia się napuszonymi następcami Godryka Gryffindora, a szczególnie Potterem.  
\- Otwórzcie podręcznik na stronie 203. – Severus przekartkował „Truciciela” i, wyciągnąwszy fioletowe pióro, zaczął je obracać w palcach, zastanawiając się, co skłoniło Sam do ufarbowania owego na tak jadowity kolor. Mierzeja jednak nie zwracała na niego uwagi, usiłując skłonić swój podręcznik do współpracy.  
Osiągnęła tylko tyle, że złośliwa książka wylądowała na podłodze, a spomiędzy kartek wysypało się kilkadziesiąt stron starannie sporządzonych notatek.  
\- Cukier – mruknęła, zbierając wyposażenie z podłogi.  
\- Jeśli potraficie odczytać instrukcję, to radziłbym przystąpić do działania. – Snape rzucił zebranym mordercze spojrzenie, które gryfońską część grupy skłoniło do opuszczenia głów.  
Po kilku minutach upstrzonych odgłosami dokładnego siekania po pracowni rozszedł się zapach spalenizny i szmer sugerujący, że stało się coś godnego uwagi, udzielenia pierwszej pomocy lub szlabanu.  
Severus wstał. Siedzący przed Hermioną Longbottom z przerażeniem patrzył na niezaprzeczalnie dymiącą powierzchnię swojego eliksiru. Severus westchnął.  
\- Czy dodałeś oczy salamandry na samym początku? – Podszedł do nieszczęśnika. – Longbottom, czy coś takiego jak przepis znajduje w twoim mózgu odpowiednią szufladę? Szufladę oznaczoną „POSTĘPOWAĆ WEDŁUG”?  
Neville jeszcze niżej opuścił głowę.  
\- Gryffindor traci piętnaście punktów.  
\- Znowu… - szepnęła Bu.  
\- Eliksir panny Masłowskiej sprawdzę jako pierwszy – powiedział Severus, ponownie siadając za biurkiem.

***

Mew podniosła głowę znad umywalki i popatrzyła w lustro. Krople wody skapywały na białą politurę.  
\- Żadnych więcej wizji – mruknęła w kierunku swojego odbicia.  
Nie-Mew miała bladą twarz i determinację wypisaną na niej dość chwiejnym pismem.  
Świat rozmazał się, skręcił w tęczową spiralę i zniknął z cichym pyknięciem.

***

\- Na przerwę – warknął Severus.  
Gryfoni pospiesznie wybiegli z sali.  
\- Na następnej godzinie sprawdzę wasze, ufam, że poprawnie przygotowane, eliksiry. Search, przypominam ci o szlabanie.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze – mruknęła Mierzeja.

***

Mirtle, Chomik i Bu siedziały na schodach. Sam usiadła obok, obracając w palcach rumiane jabłko.  
\- Powinnaś być Gryfonką – powiedziała Andy całkiem niespodziewanie.  
\- Być może. – Mierzeja wgryzła się w owoc. – Pamiętasz moment przydziału?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Przecież siadłam na tym taborecie jako pierwsza.

***

\- Wymiana? Przecież ja nic nie wiem o wymianie! – Dumbledore przekładał kartki na biurku.  
\- Jestem pewna, że dostałeś oficjalne pismo w tej sprawie. – McGonagall popatrzyła na dyrektora z naganą.  
\- To całkiem prawdopodobne, Minerwo – zgodził się Dumbledore, patrząc na pięcioosobową grupę.  
\- Może ich przydzielmy – zaproponowała McGonagall, zdejmując z szafy wyświechtaną tiarę.  
\- Oczywiście, moja droga. Kto pierwszy? – Uśmiechnął się.  
Większość młodzieży odpowiedziało całkiem szczerym wygięciem ust. Blond dziewczątko popatrzyło na niego nieufnie.

***

\- Mogłam być Puchonką – powiedziała Mirtle.  
\- Ja też. – Chomik popatrzyła na Andy.  
\- I ja. – Bu spojrzała na koleżanki.  
\- A ja nie. – Mierzeja, udzieliwszy tej odpowiedzi, ponownie wgryzła się w jabłko.

***

Tiara opadła na oczy Sam. Materiał pachnął kurzem.  
\- Kogóż my tu mamy? – Usłyszała głosik nieopodal prawego ucha. – Cóż my tu mamy… Trudna spawa, moja droga. Mogłabyś mi podpowiedzieć, bo wygląda na to, że byłabyś doskonałą Gryfonką.  
\- Gryfonką? – Myśl Mierzei zawierała zadziwiająco dużą ilość powątpiewania. – Ja bym nie była taka pewna.  
\- W takim razie… - Tiara zawahała się. – Chciałaś to przede mną ukryć?  
\- Co?  
\- No tak. To się czasami zdarza nawet największym magom. Więc… Slytherin – warknęła tiara już głośno.

***

Leo westchnęła. Przerażona gospodyni szkoły stała w drzwiach łazienki. Na podłodze spoczywała natomiast nieprzytomna panna Mew. Czoło zdobił jej fioletowo-zielony siniec. Najprawdopodobniej uderzyła się o umywalkę. Leokadia nie była detektywem, ale bez problemu mogła wskazać przyczynę pojawienia się barwnego znaku na ciele pacjentki.  
Zgrzytnęła zębami.  
Była zdania, że panna Mew nie powinna opuszczać zamkniętego oddziału Magicznego Skrzydła szpitala na Szaserów, a przynajmniej domu.

***

Obserwowanie tej grupy osób nie dostarczało żadnych wyjątkowych przeżyć – siódemka magów na polanie. Tyle tylko, że zazwyczaj lustra nie pojawiają się w takich miejscach, a przynajmniej nie lewitują kilkanaście centymetrów nad ziemią.  
\- Trzeba go zamknąć – powiedział mężczyzna o długich włosach koloru popiołu. – Najlepiej natychmiast.  
Powierzchnia lustra drgała – rozchodziły się po niej fale.  
Mew patrzyła, nie mogąc się poruszyć.  
\- Daj rękę. – Rudzielec wyciągnął dłoń. – Musisz dokończyć to, co zaczęłaś.  
\- Powinnam go była zabić – mruknęła blondynka, wyciągając przed siebie prawą rękę. – To byłoby prostsze.  
\- Nie sądzę.  
\- Ujmijmy to tak: ja nie mam ochoty się z tobą spierać, Hyclar.  
\- Cieszę się wręcz niezmiernie. – Rudzielec wyjął z kieszeni szaty nóż. – Ale teraz powinnaś opatrzyć pieczęcią zarówno tę ziemię, jak i teleport. Życzysz sobie pomocy?  
\- Tnij – powiedziała tylko.  
Kilka kropel krwi spadło na źdźbła trawy.  
\- Pozostaniesz tam, dopóki ta krew nie otworzy ci drogi… Mam nadzieję, że nie nastąpi to nigdy.  
Dotknęła powierzchni lustra, a ta ostatni raz zafalowała, by wygładzić się i zmatowieć.  
Na szklanej tafli pozostał krwawy zaciek.

***

\- Dyrektor cię wzywa – powiedział Severus Snape, patrząc na zielony eliksir, który Sam przelewała do fiolki.  
Mierzeja zakorkowała próbówkę, podpisała ją i bez słowa wyszła z sali.  
\- Może panna Masłowska powie nam, co znów zrobiła nie tak. – Snape stanął nad Bu.

***

Teodor wręczył swój klucz goblinowi, a ten bez słowa powiódł go w kierunku ciężkich wrót. Za owymi kilkanaście wagoników oczekiwało na pasażerów. Restaud usadowił się na pierwszym, a goblin, usiadłszy obok niego, pociągnął za dźwignię.  
Po trzech minutach szaleńczej jazdy zatrzymali się przed skrytką 5179. Goblin opuścił pojazd pierwszy i szybko otworzył wrota.  
Teodor wszedł do środka.  
\- Znak rozpoznawczy – wymamrotał, otwierając jedną ze stojących pod ścianą szkatuł. – Wschód jest popaprany. Przychodzenie do domu sabatowego w parach to przeżytek, a przedstawianie swojej „drugiej połówki” lub ewentualnie kandydatki to głupota. – Usiadł na podłodze i zaczął wysypywać znajdującą się w szkatule biżuterię. – Coś starego… - Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na zalakowanym płóciennym woreczku. Rozerwał plombę i wysypał na dłoń kilka sztuk złotej biżuterii z korneolem. Owalne, czerwone kamyki wyglądały jak duże krople krwi. – Bardzo dobrze – mruknął Teo. – Bransoletka, naszyjnik, kolczyki… i pierścień dla mnie.

***

\- Chciałabym, żeby zbadał ją specjalista – powiedziała Leo, wypełniając kolejny druczek. – Przecież to może być niebezpieczne dla mózgu. Mogą powstać nieodwracalne zmiany!  
Poppy popatrzyła na nią zezem w związku z nikłą odległością, jaka je dzieliła.  
\- Nie sądzę, by był tu odpowiednio wykwalifikowany personel medyczny – stwierdziła po chwili.  
\- Ośmielam się być innego zdania. – Leośka poczuła się dotknięta do żywego. Właśnie kwestionowano umiejętności polskich uzdrowicieli, a tym samym i poziom jej edukacji. – I ostrzegam, że jeśli będę musiała, to osobiście dostarczę ją do szpitala, nawet jakby miała mi pani wystawić negatywną opinię!  
Pomfrey ponownie popatrzyła na nią zezem.  
\- To zabieraj ją. – Pielęgniarka wskazała na Mew, która od pewnego czasu siedziała na jedynym w pomieszczeniu krześle i tępo patrzyła na ścianę.  
\- Myśli pani, że perspektywa zaciągnięcia tej oto pannicy do lekarza jest mnie w stanie przerazić?  
\- Nie, moja droga.  
Leo zgrzytnęła zębami z powodu „mojej drogiej”, ale Pomfrey zignorowała to.  
\- Sądzę po prostu, że ona ma już jakiegoś lekarza prowadzącego.  
\- Najwyraźniej zalicza się do grupy niewykwalifikowanych pseudomedyków, którzy nie potrafią nawet wyleczyć zapalenia gardła. – Stęporek doprowadziła Mew do pozycji pionowej i powiodła ją do drzwi. – Wrócimy za dwie godziny.  
Poppy popatrzyła na nią z powątpiewaniem, ale Leo dziarskim krokiem opuściła gabinet, ciągnąc za sobą nieszczęsną wieszczkę.

***

Sam zapukała do dyrektorskich drzwi. Zapukała ponownie, ale nikt nie odpowiedział. Nacisnęła klamkę i weszła.  
Najbardziej godnym uwagi meblem było biurko, z którego stosy makulatury spływały wdzięcznie na podłogę. Dwa krzesła zdobiły porozrzucane papierzyska. Dyrektorski fotel świecił pustkami – to znaczy wykazywał pewne braki w zakresie siedzącego w nim ciała dyrektorskiego. Kilka teczek zdobiło skórzane oparcie.  
\- Ładnie – mruknęła, rozglądając się. – Biurokracja pożre dyrektora w całości.  
Na stoliku leżała korespondencja przychodząca – w większości nieaktualne już zaproszenia.  
\- Bez gryzienia. – Sam zatrzymała wzrok na spoczywającej na szafie wyświechtanej tiarze. – Gdzie poszedł profesor Dumbledore? – spytała, nie oczekując odpowiedzi. Kapelusz był kapryśny i rozmawiał tylko z osobami, które uznał za godne tego zaszczytu.  
\- Nie wiem. – Tiara odchrząknęła. – Jestem przecież tylko częścią garderoby.  
\- Aha…  
\- A ty jesteś Ślizgonką, która zastanawia się teraz, czy przypadkiem nie powinna zostać Gryfonką.  
\- Wcale się nad tym nie zastanawiam. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami. – Jestem Ślizgonką i to wszystko.  
\- Ciekawość cię zżera… jak niegdyś Harry’ego Pottera – kontynuowała tiara. – Tak… Z waszą dwójką był problem. Oboje wykazywaliście niechęć względem najbardziej odpowiedniego dla was domu. O ile jednak Potter z tej jednej przyczyny trafił do Gryffindoru, o tyle ty z trzech. Znasz tę starą piosenkę, prawda?  
\- Nie. Nie znam i nie rozumiem, po co mi to mówisz.  
\- To dziwne, ale wyjaśnia ona oba powody poza twoim sprzeciwem. Mówisz, że jej nie znasz…  
„O Przeklęta Krwi  
W Tobie słońce i słota” – zanuciła tiara.  
„O Przeklęta Krwi  
Oby Cię pochłonęła Ciemność  
By światło nigdy  
Nie dostrzegło cię na granicy  
Byś znikła na wieki  
I nigdy się nie odrodziła  
O Przeklęta Krwi  
Tyś zgubą poprzez czas  
Tyś zgubą poprzez wiek  
Po wielokroć przeklęta  
Po tysiąckroć zapomniana  
Rozlana i Przelana  
O Przeklęta Krwi  
Za mojego żywota nigdziebądź”  
\- Nie wmówisz mi tego – warknęła Sam, gdy przebrzmiała ostatnia nuta. – Wnuczka Voldemorta? Dobrze. Dziewica Slytherinu? Dobrze. Ale nie mam zamiaru być nikim więcej. Sugerujesz, że to ja jestem tą „Przeklętą Krwią”?!?! Że jestem kimś jeszcze?! Kimś wyjątkowym?! – przerwała, by zaczerpnąć oddechu. – Ja jestem tylko tym, kim jestem. Rozumiesz? Nikim więcej. Nie czeka mnie żadna misja mogąca zmienić losy świata! A może sugerujesz, że jestem przeznaczona do jakiegoś rytualnego samobójstwa? Może powinnam podciąć sobie żyły w tym przeładowanym makulaturą gabinecie?!  
\- Przecież nie możesz – zauważyła chłodno tiara. – Nie masz prawa decydować o końcu życia innego czarodzieja.  
Sam zagryzła wargę, by po kilku sekundach wybuchnąć.  
\- Czego ty właściwie ode mnie chcesz, żywicielko pokoleń moli?! Co mam zrobić, żebyś się ode mnie odczepiła?! Jak nie cukrzone wampiry, to popaprane nakrycia głowy!  
Urażona tiara zamknęła materiałowe usta.

***

Morphea nudziła się niemiłosiernie. Cienki, srebrny łańcuszek na stałe zapięty na szyi poddawany był licznym próbom dekapitacji. Próby owe czynione były nie z chęci sprzeciwienia się zaleceniom pani Pomfrey, ale z braku zajęcia. Ugryzienie mrowiło ją nieprzyjemnie, a opatrunek drażnił samą obecnością.  
\- Zatłukę tego popapranego wampira – warknęła. – To krwiopijcze wampirzątko! Zrobię z niego miazgę, doskonałe amulety oraz karmę dla zwierząt!

***

Dyrektor otworzył drzwi. Kłótnia Sam i tiary należała do przeszłości. Mierzeja patrzyła na kapelusz z wyrzutem i lekkim niedowierzaniem. Tiara miała chyba obrażoną mię, choć repertuar materiałowej mimiki nie pozwalał na wyrażenie zbyt wielu uczuć.  
\- Dzień dobry, Samantho. – Dumbledore podszedł do biurka.  
Mierzeja obejrzała się.  
\- Dzień dobry – bąknęła po chwili.  
\- Nie mogę zaproponować ci wygodnego fotela. – Dyrektor rozłożył ręce. – Jak widzisz, mam tu mały kryzys. – Zaczął przeszukiwać stosy papierów na biurku. – O! Jest! Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, dlaczego dostarczono mi twoje zwolnienie z poniedziałkowych zajęć?  
Mierzeja zamrugała.  
\- Słucham? – Podeszła do biurka, brodząc wśród papierzysk.  
\- Podpisane przez jednego z zastępców ministra, jak widzę… - Dyrektor poprawił okulary.  
\- Mogę? – Wyciągnęła świstek z dłoni Dumbledore’a i przebiegła tekst wzrokiem. – Nie rozumiem – mruknęła po chwili. – Gdzie jest uzasadnienie?

***

\- A teraz mi to wytłumacz – warknęła Sam.  
Wiewiórka siedziała na parapecie i czyściła sobie uszy, unikając spojrzenia Mierzei.  
\- Mam w nosie, czy odpowiedź na to pytanie jest ściśle tajna – kontynuowała. – Albo będę w końcu dysponowała jakimiś informacjami na swój temat, albo zamienię życie Alfy24 w piekło. A zacznę od ciebie.  
\- To na wypadek wpadki – wyjaśnił Sławek, przybierając właściwą sobie postać i oglądając podsunięte przed nos pismo. – Albo kontuzji…  
\- Czyli dotyczy to następstw soboty, tak?  
\- Mniej więcej. Według rozporządzenia ministra, przysługuje nam dzień wolny w najbliższym możliwym terminie po rozwiązaniu problemu. Ustawowo wypada on w poniedziałek. Ewentualnie będziemy poprawiać…  
\- Sławek…  
\- Co?  
\- Jakoś nie czuję się doinformowana.

***

Szlaban rozpoczął się standardowo. Mistrz Eliksirów zapędził stadko podopiecznych do pracowni i, nie szczędząc złośliwych uwag, nakazał dokładne posprzątanie sali.  
Potter zgrzytnął zębami – niezbyt głośno, ale Snape obrócił się, by znaleźć źródło niepokojącego dźwięku. Przyczyną złego humoru Harry’ego była blada, niebieskooka blondynka robiąca listę specyfików znajdujących się w jednej z szaf. Była nią ze względu na rażącą niesprawiedliwość – Ślizgonka liczyła fiolki, a Gryfoni byli upaprani po łokcie.  
Z góry dochodziły dźwięki sugerujące próbę chóru. Snape popatrzył na sufit, a jego spojrzenie posłałoby na oddział intensywnej terapii niejednego śmierciożercę. Kamienie pozostały jednak niewzruszone, a chóralne pienia zaczęły przybierać na sile.  
Harry zaczął nucić zgodnie z dźwiękami przedzierającymi się do pracowni.  
Snape spojrzał na niego groźnie.  
Potter zamilkł, a jego negatywne nastawienie do szlabanu, profesora i Ślizgonki wzrosło do rzadko spotykanego rozmiaru.  
\- Search, radzę ci dokładnie sprawdzić, co zawiera ta szafa – warknął Severus zza biurka. – Granger, weź się do roboty! Przecież widzę, że się obijasz!  
Hermiona wycierająca od kilku minut pierwszą ławkę podniosła wzrok na profesora.  
\- Nie patrz tak na mnie, Granger. To szlaban, a nie spotkanie towarzyskie.

***

Leokadia wyciągnęła nieopierającą się Mew z 523. Ślizgonka nie wykazywała większego zainteresowania tym, co się z nią dzieje. Dała sobą sterować i nie zgłosiła sprzeciwu, gdy Leo zapakowała ją na wózek i, popychając go, pognała w kierunku Magicznego Skrzydła szpitala.  
Rejestracja oblegana była przez kilkanaście osób w różnym stopniu uszkodzonych magicznie.  
\- Bogowie… - jęknęła Stęporek, obserwując zachowanie odzianej na biało pomocy wyraźnie niedającej sobie rady z rozjuszonymi pacjentami. – Zaczekamy. – Leo zaparkowała wózek obok rzędu krzeseł i usiadła na jednym z nich.  
Pielęgniarka usiłowała zmusić czarodziejów do ustawienia się w zgrabnie wyglądającą kolejkę – jak dotąd próby zaprowadzenia porządku były ignorowane.

***

\- Jestem zachwycony waszym poświęceniem.  
Harry zgrzytnął zębami. Jego ubranie nadawało się do prania, jeśli nie do utylizacji. Ron i Hermiona nie wyglądali lepiej. Granger miała nawet bliżej niezidentyfikowaną zielono-żółtą maź we włosach. Search była natomiast nieskazitelnie wręcz czysta.  
\- A teraz wynoście się, jeśli nie chcecie spędzić tu kolejnej godziny – warknął Severus.  
Uskrzydleni perspektywą kolejnego szlabanu Gryfoni wybiegli z pracowni, chcąc jak najszybciej zniknąć nauczycielowi z oczu. Sam wyszła zaraz po nich. Przynajmniej zdaniem Severusa jej spojrzenie było nieco nieprzytomne.

***

\- Ja muszę na chwilę zniknąć. – Sławek włożył komórkę do kieszeni. – Ale ty się nie ruszaj stąd na krok. Telefon masz?  
Mierzeja przytaknęła.  
\- Za trzy minuty będzie tu Filip. Ale nie ruszaj się stąd.  
\- Powtarzasz się – zauważyła kwaśno Sam, opierając się o żółtą barierkę przed szkolną furtką.  
\- Chcę mieć pewność, że wszystko zrozumiałaś.  
\- Im szybciej wyruszysz, tym szybciej wrócisz. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła zbiór zadań egzaminacyjnych dla studentów czwartego roku eliksirologii i zaczęła ołówkiem wpisywać rozwiązana na marginesie.  
Sławek mruknął jeszcze coś niezrozumiałego, ale nie doczekawszy się żadnej reakcji, powoli ruszył w kierunku Saskiej.  
\- Mężczyźni… - burknęła Jungfrau, kreśląc skomplikowany wzór na brzegu kartki. – Zachowują się, jakbym sama nie potrafiła o siebie zadbać.  
Podniosła głowę. Sławek skręcił w Saską i przemierzył zapewne prawie sto dwa metry, kierując się ku ulicy Waszyngtona.  
Powietrze było ciepłe i dziwnie lepkie.  
Mierzeja zatrzasnęła książkę i schowała ją do plecaka. Rozejrzała się.  
\- Nie ze mną te numery. – Z kieszeni wyjęła kawałek kredy i na płycie chodnikowej narysowała okrąg, a następnie wpisała weń kwadrat i trójkąt. – Niech ci to będzie przekleństwem. – Na kredowy symbol rzuciła jeden blond włos.  
Ponownie się rozejrzała.  
Okrąg rozbłysł na chwilę, by zniknąć.  
Sam schowała kredę do kieszeni, a z plecaka wyjęła telefon. Wybrała numer Filipa i niespiesznie ruszyła Kubańską.  
\- Co jest? – Głos po drugiej stronie linii był nieco zniecierpliwiony. – Jak jedziesz, baranie?!  
\- Gdzie jesteś? – Mierzeja skręciła w ulicę Wandy.  
\- Na moście.  
\- Którym – drążyła dalej Sam.  
\- Łazienkowskim rzecz jasna – odparł Filip.  
\- Szukaj mnie na Francuskiej.  
\- Co? Miałaś się nie ruszać!  
\- Filip… Idzie za mną pewien typ. Metr dziewięćdziesiąt, przynajmniej sto kilogramów żywej wagi. Niebieska wiatrówka, biała koszulka i dżinsy. Ostrzyżony bardzo podobnie do ciebie.  
\- Skąd wiesz, że akurat za tobą?  
\- Właśnie przeszłam przez jezdnię na Paryskiej w niedozwolonym miejscu – wyjaśniła Mierzeja. – On też. Nawet się nie rozejrzał. Nieomal potrącił go autobus.

***

Leokadia, popychając wózek, sunęła korytarzem.  
\- 29d… - mruczała, raz po raz zatrzymując wzrok na przyklejonych do drzwi oznaczeniach. – Gdzie jest ten cukrzony gabinet?!

***

Sam przebiegła przez ulicę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy światło jest zielone, czerwone, czy też nie ma go wcale. Paryska przeszła płynnie we Francuską.  
Osiłek idący za nią najwyraźniej ponownie miał kolizję z jakimś pojazdem – odezwało się kilka klaksonów.  
Sam przyspieszyła kroku.  
\- Nie oglądaj się – mruknęła Mierzeja, zaczynając panikować nie na żarty. Dodatkowo wrażenie, że jest obserwowana nie tylko przez idącego za nią, ale również przynajmniej przez dwie inne osoby, nasiliło się. Jakby mało było owych problemów, ktoś ją blokował. Klątwa rzucona przed szkolną bramą najwyraźniej nie zadziałała prawidłowo.  
Sam, nie zastanawiając się już nad niczym, pobiegła przez jezdnię, mając nadzieję zdążyć na 117, które dopiero zatrzymało się na przystanku. Miała już postawić nogę na stopniu, gdy ktoś przy pomocy jednego szarpnięcia odciągnął ją od drzwi.  
\- Ratunku! – wrzasnęła Sam. – Zboczeniec! – I nie czekając na dalszy rozwój wypadków, uwolniła się z szelek plecaka i pobiegła w kierunku najbliższej bramy. Za sobą usłyszała jeszcze dość stanowcze głosy babć czekających na 146 i odgłosy świadczące o tym, że użyte zostały parasolki i ciężkie torebki.  
\- Odbieraj! ODBIERAJ! – Mierzeja ponaglała wybrany numer. – Zmiana planów. Saska, przy Waszyngtona. Pospiesz się.  
\- Kobieto, co się dzieje? – Filip był zaniepokojony.  
\- Tylko się pospiesz. – Mierzeja przebiegła podwórze i bramę dzielącą je od sąsiedztwa. – Wyjaśnię to…  
Telefon wytrącony z ręki Sam przeleciał kilka metrów i wylądował na chodniku, gdzie dokonał żywota, rozłożywszy się na czynniki pierwsze.  
\- To jest niszczenie mienia – zauważyła, zatrzymując się. – Dodatkowo kradzież i nękanie połączone z napaścią.  
\- Ale to nie ja jestem przestępcą – odezwał się głos tuż za nią.  
\- To kim jesteś? – Sam obróciła się.  
\- Nie musisz wiedzieć. Liczy się że ja wiem, z kim mam do czynienia, mała złodziejko.  
\- Kontynuuj. – Mierzeja wyglądała na niezwykle wręcz spokojną.  
\- Mam nakaz aresztowania.  
Mierzeja pomachała mu przed nosem wyciągniętym z kieszeni niebieskim identyfikatorem.  
\- To też komuś ukradłaś?  
\- Przyjrzyj się.  
\- Podrobiłaś?  
Sam wzniosła oczy do nieba.  
\- Czyli powinienem dopisać do listy zarzutów fałszerstwo.  
Mierzeja doszła do wniosku, że dalsza rozmowa nie ma najmniejszego sensu. Osiłek na pewno nie pozwoliłby jej odejść, więc postanowiła zadziałać radykalnie. Z całej siły nadepnęła mu na stopę, następnie zadbała, by „rejony strategiczne” doznały bolesnych obrażeń, po czym wybiegła na ulicę Królowej Aldony. Pokonała jezdnię przy akompaniamencie klaksonów.  
„Do końca tej durnej terapii pozostały dwie godziny” – pomyślała. – „Konrad, ZABIJĘ CIĘ”.  
Królowej Aldony przeszła w Dąbrówki.  
\- I czynna napaść na funkcjonariusza. Uzbierałaś sobie niezłą litanię.  
\- Kto ci dał licencję teleportacyjną?! – spytała Sam, patrząc na znikającą postrzępioną tarczę.  
\- Aresztuję cię – oznajmił osiłek, chwytając Jungfrau za lewą rękę.  
Szarpnęła, próbując uwolnić dłoń. Nadepnięcie na stopę nie przyniosło poprawy sytuacji.  
\- Więcej nie dam się tak podejść. – Wykręcił kończynę Sam. – Chcesz wyłamać sobie rękę ze stawu? – spytał, gdy Mierzeja podjęła jeszcze jedną próbę uwolnienia się.  
Search prychnęła.  
\- Jak już powiedziałem, jesteś aresztowana. – Unieruchomił drugą rękę Sam i szarpnięciem ściągnął jej rękawiczki. – To również ukradłaś?  
\- Czy w Policyjnych Służbach Magicznych zatrudniane są tylko góry mięśni pozbawione mózgu, a tym samym zdolności analizy?  
\- Mam to podciągnąć pod słowną napaść?  
\- Jak sobie chcesz – warknęła, czując chłodny metal zaciskający się na nadgarstkach.  
\- Zapomniałbym. To zabieram jako dowód rzeczowy – rozpiął łańcuszek, na którym pobrzękiwały dwa pierścionki. – A skoro nie mam zamiaru tolerować magicznych wybryków z twojej strony…  
Kliknęło i kilka niewielkich niemetalowych elementów dotknęło skóry Sam.  
\- Aszsz… - Mierzeja przestała się szarpać, by zacząć się chwiać.  
\- Mnie nie nabierzesz. – Trzymając ją za łokieć, ruszył w kierunku ulicy Walecznych. – Dziewiętnastki nie reagują tak na kajdanki z obsydianowym zabezpieczeniem. Przestań się wygłupiać.  
Kilkanaście osób obserwowało, jak ponadstandardowo zbudowany mężczyzna przerzucił sobie przez ramię dziewczątko i ruszył w kierunku zaparkowanej w oddali Toyoty. W prawej ręce niósł nieco zdezelowany plecak. Blond włosy tworzyły sięgającą kolan pelerynę.  
\- Zboczeniec – zauważyła nieśmiało staruszka wyprowadzająca gromadkę swych yorków na spacer.  
Jej wypowiedź została zignorowana.

***

Snape rozejrzał się. Dokładnie dwie minuty temu Sam stała przed szkolną furtą – widział ją, gdy zmierzał do pokoju nauczycielskiego celem oddania dziennika. Teraz, opuściwszy budynek nazywany przez wielu Przybytkiem Wątpliwych Rozkoszy Niekoniecznie Intelektualnych, rozglądał się, chcąc ustalić choćby w przybliżeniu położenie Mierzei.  
Powinna znajdować się gdzieś w pobliżu, szczególne że nieszczęsny ochroniarz gestykulował, chcąc najwyraźniej zmusić ją do pozostania w danym miejscu. Severus doskonale wiedział, że gdy ktoś czegoś zabrania Mierzei, to ona zrobi to, tyle że okrężną drogą, choć ostatnio starała się stosować do zaleceń – przynajmniej lekarskich.  
Snape’a jakoś nie przerażała wizja Czarnego Pana wściekającego się z powodu niedokładnych informacji. Raczej martwił się, że Mierzeja ściągnęła na siebie jakieś kłopoty – szczególnie że wudu-maniaka dotychczas nie ujęto.

***

Posterunek Policyjnych Służb Magicznych był zatłoczony. Czterech rosłych, odzianych w skóry nabijane ćwiekami młodych czarodziejów zapewniało moc atrakcji. Zakucie ich w zabezpieczone obsydianem kajdanki nie przyniosło oczekiwanych rezultatów. Młodzież nie siedziała spokojnie na ławce przeznaczonej dla aresztantów, tylko, głośno przeklinając, nacierała na nieco zdenerwowanego funkcjonariusza.  
\- Siadać na czterech literach!  
Otworzyły się jedne z drzwi i z pomieszczenia wyprowadzony został niepozornie wyglądający czarodziej w pobrzękujących bransoletach. Prowadząca go czarownica wyglądała na dość groźną.  
\- Siadać, powiedziałam!  
Młodzież usiadła, patrząc z otwartymi ustami na dość skąpy ubiór i przypiętą do paska odznakę aurorską.  
\- Boguś! Przyprowadź tę swoją panienkę! – Z wnętrza dobiegł zachrypnięty głos, a po chwili w drzwiach stanął niedogolony rudzielec lat około trzydziestu, odziany w poprzecierane dżinsy i rozpiętą hawajską koszulę. – Boguś! Przecież ja chcę iść na kawę!  
\- Tak, tak. Rozumiem. Nie wrzeszcz tak. Pakowałem dowody rzeczowe.  
Otwarły się sąsiednie drzwi.  
\- Trzymaj. – Wręczył rudzielcowi jedną dużą i dwie mniejsze papierowe torby z policyjnym logo i, zlokalizowawszy Mierzeję siedzącą na ławce, ruszył w jej stronę. – Wstawaj – warknął, chwytając Sam za łokieć.  
\- Boguś, mówisz do damy. Zachowuj się.  
\- Ruszaj się. – Popchnął Jungfrau w stronę otwartych wrót. – Damy nie kradną i nie atakują funkcjonariuszy.

***

\- Możemy dać jej coś mocniejszego albo dobry środek uspokajający. Oczywiście powinna tu przyjść z rodzicami.  
\- Przecież ona jest zawieszona przez tę wizję!  
\- Och, nie denerwuj się. Zaraz postaramy się ją wybudzić. Oczywiście efektów nie gwarantujemy. Jeśli kiedyś ktoś już ją wyprowadził z tego stanu, to być może nam też się uda.  
\- Być może?!  
\- Potrzebuję jeszcze jednego uzdrowiciela i asysty. Zgłaszasz się na ochotniczkę?  
\- A mam inne wyjście?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. Możesz wyjść i poszukać pielęgniarki. – Lekarz podniósł słuchawkę i wybrał numer. – Konrad, masz chwilkę?

***

\- Bez wygłupów – warknął nazywany Bogusiem, przykuwając lewą rękę Sam do metalowego kółka na blacie zawalonego papierami stołu. – Wykonasz jeden fałszywy ruch, a posmakujesz zaklęcia paraliżującego.  
\- Boguś… - jęknął rudzielec, opierając się o parapet.  
\- Świetnie – dobiegło niewyraźnie spod firanki blond włosów. – Może to zrównoważy mi przepływ.  
\- Może zacznijmy…  
\- Adaś… dlaczego mamy się spieszyć?  
\- Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja chciałbym jak najszybciej zamknąć tę sprawę i iść do domu. Jestem ździebko niewyspany i dodatkowa godzina spędzona w pokoju przesłuchań na pewno nie poprawi mi humoru.  
Sam oparła się czołem o blat.  
\- Może zacznijmy od ustalenia pewnych istotnych faktów. – Rudzielec wyciągnął z największej papierowej torby plecak Mierzei. – To twoje?  
\- Tak. – Sam uniosła głowę, by dokładnie widzieć, co się dzieje.  
\- A to? – Z kolejnej wyjął parę rękawiczek.  
\- To też.  
\- A ta biżuteria? Też twoja? – Powątpiewanie w jego głosie pęczniało z każdym przedmiotem lądującym na blacie.  
\- Łańcuszek zakupiłam za własne oszczędności. Pierścionek to pamiątka rodzinna. A ten drugi dostałam od dyrektora zagranicznej placówki dydaktycznej.  
\- Zadziwiające. Dokładnie takiej odpowiedzi udzieliła nam prawowita właścicielka tych przedmiotów.  
\- Wasz problem – burknęła Sam, siadając prosto. – A będzie jeszcze większy, gdy mój szef dowie się o całej sprawie.  
\- Pozwolisz, że odnotuję to jako próbę zastraszenia? – Bogusław usiadł naprzeciw niej i po krótkich poszukiwaniach odnalazł odpowiedni formularz i długopis.  
\- Nie zauważyłam, byśmy przeszli na „ty”.  
\- Więc przyznajesz, że przez pewien okres czasu byłaś w posiadaniu tych oto przedmiotów.  
\- Skoro są moje, to odpowiedź jest oczywista, prawda?  
\- Podczas procedury aresztowania… - zaczął Adam, ale Mierzeja bezceremonialnie mu przerwała.  
\- Po pierwsze: jeszcze nigdy nie widziałam tak źle wyszkolonego gliniarza. Po drugie: zaatakował mnie, a po trzecie i, jak sądzę, najważniejsze: nie widziałam jego odznaki. Przyznaję, jestem krótkowidzem, ale gdyby zaprezentował mi odpowiedni dokument, to nie musiałabym w tej chwili tracić czasu.  
\- To nieistotne uchybienie proceduralne – stwierdził Bogusław w odpowiedzi na niedowierzające spojrzenie kolegi.  
\- Byłam przekonana, że mój identyfikator rozwieje większość wątpliwości tego funkcjonariusza, ale niestety tak się nie stało.  
\- Identyfikator? – spytał Adam. – Jaki identyfikator?  
\- Niebieski ze zdjęciem – wyjaśniła Mierzeja. – Obłożony przez MM specjalnym zaklęciem umożliwiającym natychmiastową identyfikację.  
\- Jaki identyfikator?! – Adam wbił spojrzenie w partnera.  
\- Ten identyfikator, chłopcy. – W drzwiach stanął Sitek, prezentując niebieską paskudę. – Identyfikator o kolorze właściwym dla grup Alfa, które obowiązują inne przepisy i procedury. Dodatkowo, jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, nie mamy prawa aresztować nikogo z czymś takim. – Pomachał identyfikatorem.  
\- Wiesz, co sądzę o zwracaniu się do nas per „chłopcy” – warknął Boguś.  
\- A ty wiesz, co ja sądzę o waszym niezaprzeczalnym zidioceniu. O, przepraszam – dodał, widząc miny obu policjantów. – Twoim zidioceniu, bo Adam chyba nie miał pojęcia o istnieniu przeciwwskazań. Gdyby nie to, że nie chciałem wam robić wstydu, to już teraz leżelibyście skuci na podłodze i odczytywanoby wam zarzuty. Tych dwóch młodych ludzi pijących teraz kawę w gabinecie szefa było bardzo wzburzonych. Ale nawet nie w połowie tak, jak nasz boss po telefonie jej przełożonego. Na wasze nieszczęście Jaroszy przyprowadził kilka minut temu pewną małą złodziejkę, którą osiem z dziewięciu pokrzywdzonych zidentyfikowało jako sprawczynię kradzieży. Dodatkowo podobno cały wczorajszy dzień delikwentka spędziła w domu pod nadzorem rodziców.  
\- O rzesz…! – Adam uderzył pięścią w parapet.  
\- Mam kontynuować, czy rozkujecie w końcu pannę Search? – Sitek był znudzony tą sytuacją. – A może powinienem…  
\- Zrozumieliśmy. – Adam wyjął z kieszeni kluczyki i po chwili Sam była wolna.  
\- Co niby zrozumieliśmy?! – Do Bogusława najwyraźniej nie dotarło.  
\- Ktoś nad podpuścił – wyjaśnił Adam, patrząc z lekkim szokiem, jak Sitek podaje Sam ramię i wyprowadza z sali przesłuchań.

***

\- Ein Moment… - Mierzeja wyszarpnęła rękę i zniknęła za drzwiami toalety.  
\- Gdzie ona? – dobiegło go chóralne pytanie zadane całkiem niespodziewanie. Obrócił się.  
\- Czy nagłe pojawianie się należy do elementów szkolenia? – Wzrok Sitka spoczął najpierw na Sławku, a potem na Filipie. – Tam. – Wskazał na drzwi damskiej toalety, widząc nieprzyjazne miny obu młodzieńców.  
\- Gdzie mogę odebrać jej rzeczy? – Filip rozejrzał się.  
\- Drugie drzwi po lewo – oznajmił Sitek.  
Filip oddalił się we wskazanym kierunku.  
\- Ktoś ma gumę do żucia? – Mierzeja otworzyła wrota i oparła się o framugę.  
\- Coś nie tak? – zatroskał się Sławek, widząc systematyczne blednięcie Sam.  
Jungfrau ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią.  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – poradziła.  
\- Wiesz, co bym najchętniej zrobił? – Kiślewicz zmarszczył brwi, przypomniawszy sobie, że Mierzeja nie zastosowała się do jego polecenia.  
\- Dałbyś mi szlaban?  
\- Chwiejesz się – zauważył Sławek, ignorując wypowiedź Sam.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz. Jestem pewna, że bez twojej pomocy nie byłabym w stanie tego stwierdzić – prychnęła.  
\- Jak mogłaś wyk…  
\- Gdyby był to tylko niedoinformowany gliniarz, to nie miałbyś powodów do robienia groźnych min. Niestety, policjancik się nie wylegitymował, a dodatkowo ktoś mnie blokował. Miałam stać i bezczynnie czekać na dalszy rozwój wypadków? A może grzecznie zaproponować, że sama się ogłuszę, by nie sprawiać kłopotów? – sarknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Wasza promieniejąca miłość wręcz mnie poraża, ale chyba nie mamy czasu na tego typu czułości. – Filip zarzucił sobie plecak Sam na ramię i teraz obserwował parę stojącą naprzeciw siebie i mierzącą się morderczymi spojrzeniami. – Szef dzwonił. Po pierwsze: mamy ci zorganizować telefon. Po drugie: odwieźć do lekarza. Po trzecie: odstawić do domu. Po czwarte: pilnować. Po piąte: troszczyć się. A po szóste: jesteśmy idiotami.  
\- No proszę…  
\- Chyba nie wyraziłem się jasno… Mamy sfinansować zakup komórki z budżetu grupy – zaczął wyliczać Filip. – Mamy cię siłą i przemocą dostarczyć do twojego lekarza. Mamy się o ciebie TROSZCZYĆ i być MILI, więc przestańcie na mnie tak patrzeć, tylko bądź łaskawa podążyć za mną w kierunku wyjścia.

***

\- Jestem twoim cieniem – powiedział głos w głowie Mew.  
\- Cieniem?  
\- Może kiedyś zrozumiesz.  
Mew nie miała zamiaru kiedykolwiek rozumieć czegokolwiek, jeśli miałoby to dotyczyć tego głosu lub jego właściciela. Na końcu każdego wypowiedzianego słowa skrzyło się niedopowiedzenie i groźba.  
Panna-Ciemność-Widzę zaczerpnęła tchu i gwałtownie zmieniła pozycję na siedzącą, roztrącając sześć skupionych nad nią dłoni.  
\- Czyli mogę powiedzieć, że jednak mieliśmy szczęście, prawda, Konrad?  
\- Adrian, to, że się obudziła, nie oznacza automatycznie dobrego stanu jej mózgu. Niemniej jednak muszę przyznać, że to fascynujący przypadek.  
\- Tak fascynujący jak twoja panna Search?  
\- Nie. Ale niezwykle ciekawy.  
Mew otworzyła oczy. Białozielone ściany skręciły się w spiralę.  
\- Jeśli pozwolisz, to ja już sobie pójdę. Nie zapomnij o wypełnieniu jej karty.  
Trzasnęły drzwi.  
Białozielona spirala skręciła się w drugą stronę w sposób niemożliwy do wytłumaczenia bez użycia w opisie sformułowania „piąty wymiar”.  
\- Ojej. – Mew zamrugała, a obraz rozciągnął się i wyostrzył.  
\- Ile widzisz palców? – spytała Leo, widząc nieco nieprzytomne spojrzenie Mew.  
\- Nie znam jednostki monetarnej Egiptu – oznajmiła Ślizgonka, walcząc z narastającą migreną.  
\- Ile widzisz palców? – powtórzyła Leo.  
\- Siedem.  
\- Siedem?  
\- Dziewięć?  
\- Dziewięć?!  
\- Wystarczy. – Lekarz otworzył przeszkloną szafę. – Zażywałaś już różowe paskudztwo?  
\- Tak.  
\- Więc mam tu dla ciebie receptę na zielony kisiel. To stara magia. Wybierz dobrego aptekarza i postaraj się pić to przynajmniej dwa razy dziennie. Powinno pomóc. Jeśli nie… - Tu zawiesił głos. - …to chciałbym zostać niezwłocznie o tym fakcie powiadomiony… W miarę możliwości niezwłocznie.

***

O dziwo, ulica Mistrza Twardowskiego była wyludniona. Tylko w aptekach długie kolejki zwiastowały nadejście jesieni albo epidemii smoczej ospy.  
\- Ta ci się spodoba. – Filip wskazał na jedną z prezentowanych na ladzie komórek. – Ma masę nieciekawych i bezużytecznych funkcji, ale jest prosta w obsłudze odporna na wstrząsy. Do niedawna sam miałem taką, ale utonęła podczas ćwiczeń.  
\- To badziewie – wtrącił Sławek.  
\- Nie słuchaj go. On się zna na telefonach tak samo, jak żaba na stepowaniu.  
\- Akurat – prychnął Kiślewicz, robiąc obrażoną minę.  
\- Oczywiście można ją zabezpieczyć odpowiednimi zaklęciami i za niewielką opłatą uniknąć możliwości utraty telefonu na skutek kradzieży, utopienia, zmiażdżenia czy też innych przyczyn losowych. – Filip zignorował wtrącenie kolegi. – A jego gratis dodają etui. Bierzesz?  
\- A mam jakiś wybór? – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami, wlepiając wzrok w witrynę po drugiej stronie ulicy, którą zdobiła kartka „Z czy bez – zatrudnię od zaraz!”. – Jeśli odmówię, to zaczniesz zachwalać kolejny model, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czy mnie to interesuje, czy nie. Wybrałeś tę Nokię, to zadbaj teraz, by jak najszybciej znalazła się ona w moim plecaku. I nie zapomnij postępować według karty gwarancyjnej – dodała, otwierając drzwi. – Ja tymczasem muszę coś załatwić.  
\- Spec od siedmiu boleści – mruknął Sławek, podążając w ślad za Mierzeją. – Chciałeś się wymądrzać, to teraz cierp.  
Gdy tylko za Kiślewiczem zamknęły się drzwi, Filip uśmiechnął się promiennie i powiedział:  
\- Poproszę to. – Wskazał Nokię. – I Pełny Zestaw bez zaklęcia lokalizującego.  
\- Pełny? – zdziwił się sprzedawca.  
\- Tak. – Na ladzie wylądowała wypchana sakiewka. – To nie moje pieniądze, więc mogę się nie przejmować kosztami, prawda?

***

\- Czy ja dobrze zrozumiałam? – Leo wbiła nieprzyjazne spojrzenie w lekarza. – Nie mogę jej stąd zabrać, tak?  
\- Taka jest procedura.  
\- To kto może ją odebrać? – Stęporek zaczęła wystukiwać złożony rytm na blacie biurka.  
\- Wychowawca, albo Opiekun Domu, albo ktoś z rodziny, u której gości.  
Leokadia wyszła, trzaskając drzwiami i miotając inwektywy pod adresem twórców idiotycznych przepisów.  
\- Wychowawca – prychnęła, wyciągając telefon z torebki. – Mam nadzieję, że po wykonaniu kilku telefonów będę w stanie się z nim skontaktować.

***

\- Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego kazałaś mi stać pod drzwiami? – spytał Sławek z jawną pretensją w głosie.  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. – Sam wręczyła mu opasłą teczkę. – Przecież to nie twoja sprawa.  
Z witryny właśnie zniknęła kartka z trudem odklejona od szyby przez młodego pomocnika mistrza alchemii.  
\- Tylko nie mów, że wzięłaś zlecenie od TEGO CZŁOWIEKA! – Wskazał na szyld głoszący: „Jadowita Traszka. Apteka Braci Tarnowskich”.  
\- Nie twoja to sprawa, mój panie. – Sam popatrzyła nań groźnie. – Nie zajmuję się tym w godzinach pracy.  
\- Wzięłaś od niego przynajmniej szesnaście recept!  
\- I co z tego?  
\- Wiesz, jaką Dominik Tarnowski ma reputację? – Sławek podniósł głos.  
\- Wiem – odparła Mierzeja, wzruszając ramionami. – W tej chwili interesuje mnie tylko to, że jest wypłacalny. To, że jego siostra została skazana za przynależność do grupy przestępczej, a on sam był podejrzany o współpracę z rumuńskimi Śmierciożercami, nie oznacza jeszcze, że mam go unikać czy skazywać na potępienie. Wiem, że eliksiry torturujące same w sobie są paskudne ale żyjemy w takich, a nie innych czasach. Być może nie mógł postępować inaczej. – Przerwała. – A poza tym nie jestem zainteresowana podejrzaną działalnością mojego pracodawcy.  
\- Jak na osobę niezainteresowaną posiadasz zaskakująco dobre informacje – zauważył Sławek. – Pan Dominik Tarnowski ma jednak na sumieniu i kilka innych grzeszków…  
\- Jutro będziesz miał czas, żeby uraczyć mnie wszystkimi rewelacjami dotyczącymi tego alchemika i zapewne wszystkich, którzy mają tutaj swe apteki, a pewnie i o kilku, którzy odsiadują wyroki w krajowych i zagranicznych więzieniach.  
\- Powinnaś wiedzieć, w co się pakujesz!  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to ja doskonale wiem!  
\- Wasza miłość ogrzewa me spragnione ciepłych uczuć serce…! – Filip niezauważony stanął nieopodal kłócącej się pary.  
\- Zamknij się! – poinformowali go jednocześnie.  
\- Taki już mój los – stwierdził dresiarz, wznosząc oczy w kierunku nieboskłonu, po którym poniewierały się nieliczne cirrusy. – Dobrze. Już nic się powiem na temat łączącej was więzi. Tu, proszę, jest twój telefon. – Wręczył Mierzei pudełko.  
\- Jesteś pewny, że będzie działać? – spytała, nie patrząc na kolorowe opakowanie tylko wprost w Filipowe ślepia.  
\- A jak mógłby nie działać, skoro jest nowy i nieuszkodzony – oburzył się.  
\- Normalnie – wyjaśniła Sam. – Może mieć wadę produkcyjną.  
\- Chodźmy. – Sławek ruszył w kierunku majaczącej w oddali poczty. – Może szpital podłączono już ponownie do sieci Fiu…  
\- Marzenie – mruknął Filip.  
Nie uszli nawet kilku kroków, gdy drzwi apteki otwarły się i stanął w nich ów pomocnik alchemika, który uprzednio odklejał oporne ogłoszenie. Obecnie uginał się pod ciężarem sporej skrzynki.  
\- To wyposażenie – wyjaśnił, pokonawszy dzielącą ich odległość. – Dobrze, że nigdzie nie poszłaś, bo musiałbym dostarczyć to osobiście do domu… chociaż… - Popatrzył na Sam niewykazującą woli współpracy ani choćby cienia chęci przejęcia pieczy nad wyposażeniem, więc, nie zastanawiając się nawet chwili, wepchnął drewnianą konstrukcję w ramiona nieco zdezorientowanego Filipa… a potem się uśmiechnął.  
Dwaj agenci jak na komendę zmarszczyli brwi, chcąc odstraszyć młodzieńca.  
\- To twoi bracia? – spytał, udając, że nie dostrzega groźnych min ani całkowitego braku podobieństwa.  
\- Gorzej – odparła Sam.  
\- Na ojców to są oni za młodzi… - wydedukował aptekarczyk. - … może to twoi boyfriendzi?  
\- Gorzej.  
\- Gorzej niż boyfriendzi?! – Zastanowił się chwilę. – To może to twoi narzeczeni i nie jesteś się w stanie zdecydować, którego wybrać… Dam ci dobrą radę. – Ściszył głos. – Rzuć ich i wybierz mnie.  
Sławek postąpił krok naprzód.  
Sam roześmiała się perliście.  
Obaj ochroniarze popatrzyli na nią jak na wariatkę.  
Aptekarczyk również roześmiał się, widząc ich miny.  
\- Rzeczywiście – wydusił – gorzej z nimi niż z boyfriendami, ba… nawet gorzej niż z narzeczonymi…  
\- Alek! Gdzieżeś polazł?! – dobiegło z apteki. – Jak mam badać rezultaty, gdy cukrzony królik doświadczalny jest nieobecny i duchem, i ciałem?!  
\- Idę! – odkrzyknął chłopak i, w dalszym ciągu uśmiechając się promiennie, zaczął cofać się w kierunku otwartych drzwi. Z wewnątrz wystrzeliła ręka pracodawcy i, ułapiwszy za czaladnikowskie ucho, doprowadziła do zniknięcia obiektu w aptecznych czeluściach. Chłopak nawet wtedy szczerzył się i robił maślane oczy do Mierzei, co nie mogło ujść uwadze obu ochroniarzy.  
\- Szaleju się nażarł, czy co…? – spytał w końcu Filip.  
\- Mogłabyś nas nie traktować jak szóstego i dziesiątego koła u wozu – zauważył Sławek. – Gorzej niż narzeczeni? A czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem?  
\- Mnie to mało obchodzi, a jemu… - Filip wskazał Kiślewicza. - …przejdzie. – Wzruszył ramionami, w czym nieco przeszkadzał mu ładunek. – To objaw bratniej miłości…  
\- Zamknij się – warknął Kiślewicz.  
\- I troski… - dokończył jego kolega. – Biedak ma w sobie dodatkowo coś z dżentelmena… Dobrze. Już nic nie mówię, tylko przestańcie tak na mnie patrzeć.  
\- A właściwie dlaczego on się tak na ciebie bezwstydnie gapił, co? – spytał po chwili Sławek.  
\- A nie mógł?  
\- Nie! – oznajmili z mocą obaj, aż wiedźma w powystrzępianej tiarze idąca tuż przed nimi podskoczyła rażona owym zgodnym męskim duetem.  
\- Dlaczego? – Sam zrobiła niewinną minę.  
\- Zastrzelę ją – obwieścił światu Sławek.  
\- Lepiej nie. Wiem, że wczuwasz się w rolę opiekuna, ale, gdyby spadł jej choćby włos z głowy, nie mówiąc już o utracie życia, to szef zadbałby, żeby reszta naszego krótkiego zapewne żywota była pełna wypadków.  
\- To było ostatnie zadanie.  
\- Co? – spytali chórem nieco zdezorientowani.  
\- Tarnowski chciał próbkę eliksiru, a ja miałam przy sobie tylko miłosny i oto efekt. – Wskazała kciukiem aptekę.  
\- Jesteś pewna, że nie to? – Filip wskazał Sławka.  
\- Tak.  
\- Tak?  
\- Jemu nie trzeba eliksiru – orzekła Sam.  
Kiślewicz zrobił minę, jakby tłumił wewnątrz wybuch, po czym krzyknął:  
\- Ruszać się! Nie tracić czasu na pogaduchy!  
Filip rozchichrał się.  
Sam również.  
Chichot staruszki w powycieranej szacie dobił Sławka ostatecznie.

***

Severus Snape wypełniał stos papierów dostarczony mu przez pielęgniarkę. Fotel na korytarzu nie był zbyt wygodny i nosił liczne ślady intensywnej eksploatacji.  
Na podobnej konstrukcji nieopodal siedziała przyczyna oderwania Miszczunia od sprawdzania kartkówek i nanoszenia złośliwych komentarzy na marginesy uczniowskich prac.  
\- Biurokracja pożre ten kraj – wyraził swoją opinię, podpisując się pod kolejną zadrukowaną kartką.  
Mew nie wykazywała zainteresowania ciałem profesorskim – zamknęła oczy i starała się nie myśleć o niczym. Obraz broszki z perłą wciskał się jednak pod powieki, drażniąc i starając się zwrócić jej uwagę na coś istotnego.

***

\- Ufasz mu, panie?  
\- Czy ufam tobie, Glizdogonie? – Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, drażniąc błonę bębenkową i pobudzając w rdzeniu kręgowym ośrodek pierwotnej grozy.  
Peter postanowił nie zadawać więcej pytań. Odpowiedzi udzielane przez coraz bardziej zirytowanego Czarnego Pana nie wróżyły niczego dobrego – szczególnie że jedna z notatek skreślonych ręką Snape’a leżała teraz zgnieciona na podłodze.

***

Mistrz Eliksirów położył stos papierów na biurku recepcjonistki, która zmierzyła go nieprzychylnym spojrzeniem. Bez wahania odwzajemnił jej się tym samym.  
\- Proszę zaczekać – oznajmiła kobieta, przeglądając pozostawioną na blacie dokumentację.  
Severus ponownie usadowił się w niewygodnym fotelu. Smarkata pomoc medyczna, która przyprowadziła tu nieszczęsną Ślizgonkę i zmusiła go do przybycia do owego przybytku, zapewniała, że cała procedura potrwa chwilę.  
Prychnął. Najprawdopodobniej „chwila” oznaczała tu „nieco ponad czterdzieści minut” czy też „ilość czasu wystarczającą do maksymalnego zdenerwowania petenta”.  
Mordercze spojrzenia ani nawet groźby nie były w stanie przekonać siedzącej za biurkiem kobiety do zdwojenia wysiłków. Severus odnosił wrażenie, że wyraźną przyjemność sprawia jej obserwowanie zniecierpliwionych pacjentów, rodzin pacjentów i innych ludzi, którzy mieli nieszczęście znaleźć się w tym miejscu i czasie.  
\- Te dwie czerwone po dziesiątej, ale nie później niż o jedenastej – dobiegł go znajomy głos. Obejrzał się.  
Z jednego z gabinetów wychodziła właśnie Mierzeja – o dziwo, uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha. Dwaj stojący przed drzwiami młodzieńcy mieli natomiast miny sugerujące chęć natychmiastowej ewakuacji się pod byle pretekstem.  
\- Dopilnuj tego. – Konrad dźgnął Sławka w pierś.  
\- Dobra, dobra… - mruknął.  
Spojrzenie Sam zatrzymało się na Severusie i uśmiech nieco zbladł.  
\- Twoje świecidełka. – Filip postawił dzierżoną w ramionach skrzynkę i, wyciągnąwszy z kieszeni łańcuszek, zapiął jej na szyi. – I rękawiczki.  
\- Danke.  
\- Search.  
\- Matko jedyna, tylko nie to – mruknął Sławek.  
\- Tak, panie profesorze? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- To będzie katastrofa – szepnął Kiślewicz.  
\- Tylko katastrofa? Przecież tam nadciąga burza z piorunami. – Konrad wskazał na zbliżającego się Miszczunia.  
\- Raczej tajfun. – Filip podniósł skrzynkę. – Ale stawimy mu czoło, prawda?  
\- A mamy jakieś wyjście? – Sam starała się, by uśmiech nie spełzł jej z twarzy.

***

Teodor użył dzwonka zamontowanego przy Mierzejowej furcie. Po dwóch minutach głowa Piotrka wychyliła się z jednego z okien.  
\- Otwarte – burknął, widząc wampira.  
Restaud dotknął klamki, ale zaraz cofnął rękę.  
\- Kurde…!  
\- Wchodzi pan czy nie? Ale ja uprzedzam, że Sam nie ma, a ja nie zamierzam zabawiać pana rozmową.  
\- Czy twoja pomylona siostra rzuciła tu dziś jakieś zaklęcie odstraszające wampiry? – spytał Teo, obserwując rosnący mu we wnętrzu dłoni pęcherz.  
\- Ona nie… Ale taki mały, zabawny staruszek tak. Podobno wampir musi mieć za każdym razem pozwolenie albo zaproszenie… Nie wiem dokładnie. – Piotrek wzruszył ramionami. – Nie interesuje mnie to. Nie jestem wampirem.  
Teodor usiadł na trawniku.  
\- I oczywiście ty nie możesz mnie zaprosić.  
\- Nie. Tylko dyrektor, nauczyciele, moi rodzice albo moja kochana, porąbana siostra.

***

\- Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że nie wpakowałaś się w jakieś paskudne kłopoty, Search?  
\- Nie wiem, o co panu chodzi, profesorze. – Sam zrobiła zdziwioną minę. – Przecież przyszłam tylko odwiedzić Syriusza.  
\- Pana Syriusza Blacka – poprawił ją Severus.  
\- Syriusza. Pewnego nierozgarniętego byłego Gryfona, do którego ma pan wyraźną awersję.  
\- Search, jakbyś nie zauważyła, to mam wyraźną awersję do wszystkich Gryfonów – warknął Snape.  
\- To ja pójdę po mój samochód. Będę czekał przed wyjściem, jakby co… - Filip pospiesznie się ulotnił.  
\- Jaka szkoda, że nie jestem z Domu Lwa… - westchnęła Sam.  
\- Co ty sugerujesz, Search?  
\- A ja pogadam z tamtą dziewczynką. – Sławek ruszył w stronę porzuconej Mew.  
\- Nie śmiałabym niczego sugerować w pańskiej obecności, profesorze. A teraz, jeśli pan pozwoli, to udam się do oczekującego mnie Syriusza. – Minęła Severusa i po chwili skręciła w jeden z poprzecznych korytarzy.  
Sławek pobiegł za nią.  
\- Radziłbym za nią iść. – Konrad usiadł na jednym z krzeseł przed swoim gabinetem. – Proszę tak na mnie nie patrzeć. Wyprowadzająca pana z równowagi Sam działa teraz, powiedziałbym, siłą rozpędu. Jeszcze do niej nie dotarło, że może się w końcu wyspać.  
\- I coś z tego wynika?  
\- Gdy owa radosna wiadomość zostanie zaakceptowana przez jej mózg, to najprawdopodobniej Sam uśnie na stojąco, w jakimkolwiek by nie była miejscu – tłumaczył Konrad. – W połączeniu z jej zaklęciem niedopuszczającym osób obcych…

***

\- Jutro wychodzę! – oznajmił uradowany Syriusz, widząc Sam wchodzącą do pokoju. Mina mu nieco zrzedła, gdy w drzwiach stanął Snape w towarzystwie Konrada i Sławka.  
\- Cieszę się. – Mierzeja zaprezentowała całkiem miły uśmiech.  
\- Po osiemnastej przejmuję nad tobą opiekę.  
\- Musimy o tym pomówić. – Sławek oparł ręce na ramie łóżka.  
\- Chciałam tylko sprawdzić, jak się czujesz.  
\- Załatwcie swoje sprawy. – Konrad przesunął się, by mogła przejść.  
\- Ja też jutro wychodzę. – Robert poprawił poduszkę.  
\- Szef się zgodził. Nie wiem czemu. Nie zamierzam kwestionować jego decyzji. – Sławek wzruszył ramionami.  
\- Nie będę wam przeszkadzać. – Konrad zamknął drzwi. Nie miał zamiaru być świadkiem kolejnej „dyskusji” Alfy24. Rozejrzał się. Nawet nie zauważył, kiedy Snape się ulotnił. Obecnie profesor stał ze splecionymi ramionami naprzeciw Sam opartej o ścianę. Nawet z odległości kilkunastu kroków doskonale widział skwaszoną minę nauczyciela. – Mam dość własnych problemów – mruknął, przeczesując włosy palcami. – Nie muszę się dodatkowo wtrącać w sprawy innych ludzi.

***

\- Mam nadzieję, Search, że skoro nawiedziłaś już owego umierającego pacjenta, to niezwłocznie udasz się do domu.  
\- Jest pan gorszy niż moi rodzice.  
\- Bo oni najprawdopodobniej nie wiedzą, co ty robisz.  
\- Mogę pana zapewnić, że są o wszystkim informowani.  
\- Kłamiesz, Search. Do tego dość nieudolnie.  
\- Dobrze – warknęła Mierzeja. – Nie mają o niczym pojęcia. Jest pan zadowolony?  
\- W dalszym ciągu kłamiesz.  
\- Skoro pan wszystko wie, to po co te pytania?  
\- A czemu ma służyć twoje naginanie prawdy?  
\- Może chcę pana spławić…  
\- Search… - westchnął Severus. – Osiągasz całkowicie odwrotny rezultat.  
\- Widzę.  
\- Będę musiał jednak powiadomić twoich rodziców.  
\- Nie wyrażą zainteresowania. Uznają, że moje problemy muszę rozwiązywać samodzielnie.  
\- Sam… idziemy. – Sławek wychylił się z pokoju.  
\- Zaczekajcie. Zaraz wracam. – Konrad zerwał się z krzesła i pognał do swojego gabinetu.  
Sławek, dzierżąc wypchaną teczkę z wielobarwną traszką, zamknął drzwi.  
\- Samantho Search. – Wzrok Snape’a podążył od pełnego kolorów zwierzaka do Sam. – Czy przyjęłaś propozycję zatrudnienia w niepełnym wymiarze godzin u Dominika Tarnowskiego?  
\- A miałam tego nie robić?  
Snape popatrzył na nią z naganą. Czuł, że zaczyna narastać w nim gniew. Sam okazywała się nie tylko irytująca i nieprzewidywalna, ale również nieodpowiedzialna. Kontaktowała się z TAKIM człowiekiem!  
\- Nie miałaś prawa tego robić! Wiesz, kim on jest?!  
\- Kimś takim jak pan?  
\- Tak, Search. – Złapał ją za ramiona i potrząsnął.  
\- Ale ja mam dostarczyć mu tylko leki, a nie trucizny.  
\- Sprawdzisz się, a nie będziesz musiała długo czekać na bardziej podejrzane mikstury.  
\- Aha… - dobiegł senny głos.  
Głowa Sam oparta o jego pierś wyraźnie sugerowała, że Jungfrau śpi. Ręka odziana w rękawiczkę, zaciśnięta na klapie jego marynarki zaczynała się powoli rozluźniać.  
\- Śpiąca królewna – mruknął Severus, podnosząc ją.  
\- Co jej? – zatroskał się Sławek  
\- Myślałem, że zdążę. – Zdyszany Konrad zatrzymał się tuż obok Snape’a. – Niech pan jej to da. – Wsunął w kieszeń profesorskiej marynarki niepozornie wyglądający świstek. – Mam dostarczyć wózek?  
\- Raczej teleport.  
\- Dobrze. A gdzie konkretnie? – Konrad wyciągnął różdżkę i wyrysował srebrzysty owal.

***

\- To, co robimy, nie jest dobre.  
\- Teraz zaczynasz się wahać? Mam ci przypomnieć, co jest naszym celem?  
\- Nie. Nie trzeba. Ale nasze metody…  
\- Wątpliwości w niczym ci nie pomogą. Skuteczność Eryka jest tak wysoka, bo ich nie ma.

***

Teleport wypluł czteroosobową grupę na przystanku autobusowym 153.  
\- Powinien popracować nad celnością – mruknął Sławek. – Panienka pozwoli? – Podał ramię nieco zdezorientowanej Mew.  
Severus przeszedł przez jezdnię i ruszył chodnikiem w kierunku widocznego w oddali domu Mierzei.  
Sławek pociągnął Mew w ślad za nim, nie zważając na klaksony.  
Przed furtką stało czarne porsche, a na trawniku siedział znajomy wampir w dobrze skrojonym garniturze.  
Sławek otworzył furtkę i przepuścił Snape’a.  
\- Co jej? – Teodor wskazał powiewającą, złotą szopę niknącą właśnie za drzwiami.  
\- Nazwałbym to skrajnym przemęczeniem. Ale znając ją, to obudzi się za kwadrans w wyjątkowo złym humorze. Nie wejdzie pan?  
\- Zaklęcie ochronne – wyjaśnił lakonicznie Teodor.  
\- To my nie będziemy przeszkadzać. – Sławek popchnął Mew w kierunku schodów.  
\- Znam cię – powiedziała głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała dziwnie dźwięcząca nuta. – Znowu możesz zmarnować swoją szansę. Już… nie… długo. Za chwilę. Zaraz. I to nie jest tak proste, jak ci się wydaje. Lekceważysz i upraszczasz. Aż za bardzo…  
Z każdym słowem Teodor czuł, że robi mu się zimno. Ten głos sprawiał, że włosy na głowie zaczęły mu się podnosić.  
\- Nie tylko twoje oczy patrzą w tamtą stronę.  
Sławek stanął za Mew, by w każdej chwili móc ją złapać.  
\- Tych oczu są setki, a mogą być i tysiące. Wiele zależy od ciebie, ale na szczęście nie wszystko… Wampir zawsze wetknie palce między framugę drzwi czasu. Skutecznie?…  
\- Co? – Kiślewicz zmarszczył brwi.  
\- A może nieskutecznie…  
Teodor wstał, przyglądając się podejrzliwie Ślizgonce.  
\- Ciemność… Widzę ciemność…  
Sławek podtrzymał osuwającą się na ziemię Mew.  
\- Czym ja sobie na to zasłużyłem? – spytał i wzniósł oczy do nieba. – Pan wybaczy. – Łokciem otworzył drzwi i wniósł Mew do środka.

***

Severus ułożył Sam na kanapie i przykrył narzutą, uprzednio zdjąwszy jej buty i rękawiczki.  
\- Co ja mam zrobić? – W drzwiach stanął Sławek z nieco przerażoną miną, trzymając w ramionach Mew.  
\- Chyba ocucić. – Severus zatrzymał wzrok na barku. – Fotel jest tam, jakbyś nie zauważył. – Wskazał odpowiedni mebel i, przekręciwszy kluczyk, otworzył barek.  
Ludzie mają zwyczaj przechowywać w takich miejscach głównie trunki. Dwie butelki wina były jedynym elementem łączącym ten barek ze standardowym. Pozostała zawartość prezentowała się bardzo dobrze – kilkanaście niewielkich butelek z różnobarwnymi cieczami. Wszystkie były opatrzone opisami – niestety, po agatejsku.  
Severus odkorkował jedną i w nozdrza uderzył go charakterystyczny zapach amoniaku.  
\- Sole trzeźwiące? – popatrzył na etykietkę upstrzoną wyglądającymi obco krzaczkami.

***

Ostatecznie Mew została odesłana do łóżka.  
Sławek w popielatym futrze siedział na oparciu krzesła. Severus stał oparty o framugę i zerkał na zegarek. Gdy tylko duża wskazówka dotknęła trójki, Mierzeja przeszła automatycznie do pozycji siedzącej, mamrocząc inwektywy pod adresem bliżej nieznanych osób.  
\- Głupia jestem – oznajmiła w końcu.  
\- Search, jeśli mi się dobrze wydawało, to twój lekarz…  
\- Chyba nie mam ochoty na słuchanie tego, co sobie ubzdurał Konrad – przerwała mu. – Ani ktokolwiek inny.  
\- W takim razie nie będę ci przeszkadzał, Search. – Podał wydobytą z kieszeni kartkę i wyszedł.  
\- Jesteś niemiła – zauważył z wyrzutem Sławek.  
\- Wiewiórki głosu nie mają – poinformowała go Mierzeja. Wyjrzała przez okno. - Teodor? Tutaj? – Zerknęła na wiewiórkę, która obrażona schowała się za poduszkę na kanapie. – Sam, jesteś starą sklerotyczką… - mruknęła, otwierając okno. – Teodorze Restaud… czy masz niecne zamiary?  
Wampir popatrzył na nią podejrzliwie, ale po chwili odpowiedział:  
\- Nie.  
\- Wejdź więc.  
Teo ostrożnie dotknął klamki – była zimna. Jakoś mimo kilku setek lat nie lubił tego typu zaklęć. Dwa całkowicie niemagiczne zdania były dla niego mało przekonującym zabezpieczeniem. Oczywiście spotkał miejsca obłożone bardziej złożonym typem tego zaklęcia, co nie zmieniło ani trochę jego przeświadczenia o tym, że wystarczy jedna nieszczera osoba i hordy barbarzyńców nie napotkają już na swej drodze żadnej przeszkody.

***

Morphea Malfoy nudziła się niemiłosiernie. Po eliksirze zaaplikowanym jej przez pielęgniarkę miała wrażenie, że pokój wiruje i skręca się pod nieprawdopodobnymi kątami. Nawet polerowanie ulubionego topora okazało się niemożliwe.

***

\- Herbaty? – Mierzeja rozsunęła wieszaki i zniknęła w czeluściach szafy.  
Teodor, nie zastanawiając się, ruszył za nią.  
\- Co tu robią te drzwi? – spytał, rozglądając się. Z przeciwległej ściany wyzierały cztery pary identycznych elementów drewnianych.  
\- Brak miejsca. – Sam postawiła czajnik na palniku gazowym. – Ciasteczko?  
\- Masz minę, jakbyś chciała mnie otruć.  
\- To uczciwe ciasteczka. Nawet nie przyłożyłam do nich ręki.  
\- Wybrałaś imię? – spytał, przypatrując się uważnie zatopionej w cieście cząstce jabłka.  
\- Jak ci się podoba Isabell?  
\- Isabell? – Teo wgryzł się w ciastko, co spowodowało, że okruszki posypały się na dywan.  
\- Znasz lepsze imię dla słodkiej idiotki w ramionach wampira?  
\- Może Rozwaga – zasugerował, ale niechęć do wymienionego miana natychmiast wymalowała się na obliczu Mierzei.  
\- Dobrze, moja droga Isabell. – Sięgnął po kolejne ciasteczko. – Czy dysponujesz odpowiednią kreacją?  
\- Mała czarna nie może być, prawda?  
Teodor pokręcił głową, rozsiewając wokół okruszki.  
\- To nie mam. – Sam wzruszyła ramionami.  
Restaud rozejrzał się i jego wzrok padł na zielony kufer stojący przy schodach.  
\- Dlaczego nie zajrzysz tam? – Wskazał okutą skrzynię.  
\- Boję się, co tam znajdę. – Zerwała plombę z zamka i szarpnęła wieko. – Ani drgnie… Może byś się na coś przydał, wampirze… Dla ciebie narażam życie, a konkretniej, by udowodnić ci, że nie masz racji.  
Teodor nic nie wskórał mimo wampirzych mięśni.  
\- Zaklęcie?  
Sam pokręciła głową, uważnie przyglądając się wieku.  
\- Aha! – Mierzeja rozpięła łańcuszek i na dłoni wylądowały dwa pierścionki. Obróciła w palcach ten z czarnym oczkiem, po czym wsunęła go w zardzewiały zamek i obróciła.  
Wieko odskoczyło bezdźwięcznie.  
Ostrożnie zajrzała do środka. Z wnętrza wiało chłodem, a mrok nie pozwalał na określenie rozmiarów kufra.  
\- Więc co spodziewałaś się tam zastać? – spytał Teo szeptem, chcąc przestraszyć Sam.  
\- Może zwłoki… wampirze. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jeśli nie pamiętasz, to przypomnę ci, że moja prababcia nie była miłą osobą. Szczególnie dla krwiopijców.  
\- Panie przodem. – Restaud zachęcająco wskazał wnętrze zielonej skrzyni.  
Sam ponownie zajrzała do środka, ale czerń nie zrzedła ani trochę. Nie zastanawiając się już, zniknęła we wnętrzu. Popielata wiewiórka rozpłynęła się w czerni zaraz potem. Teodor niechętnie ruszył za nią. Szczerze mówiąc, spodziewał się czegoś zupełnie innego.

***

\- Czy potraficie wszystko zepsuć? – Pytanie zawisło w papierosowym dymie, drażniąc błonę bębenkową i skłaniając do opuszczenia wzroku. – Czy pracuję z idiotami? – Było to raczej stwierdzenie niż pytanie. – Czy moi ludzie nie mogą wykonać najprostszego polecenia? Myślałem, że mam do czynienia z profesjonalistami. Pomyliłem się.

***

Srebrzysta kula nie dawała wiele światła.  
\- Żyrandol?  
Źródło światła wzniosło się, wyrywając z mroku drewniany element zaopatrzony w przynajmniej pół setki świec. Sam klasnęła w dłonie i drgające płomyki oświetliły spore pomieszczenie. Na środku, przykryta pokrowcem, stała bliżej nieokreślona konstrukcja.  
Teodor rozglądał się. Były tu tylko jedne drzwi i wcale mu się to nie podobało. W pomieszczeniu panował chłód, a w powietrzu nie unosił się kurz, co było dziwne, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę ilość czasu, jaka upłynęła od zamknięcia kufra.  
Wiewiórka wspinała się po białym pokrowcu. Sam szarpnęła materiał, przykrywając nim gryzonia.  
\- Fortepian? – Niedowierzanie w głosie Mierzei było namacalne.  
\- Zagraj coś. – Teo odsłonił klawisze i otworzył pudło. – O proszę… Beethoven. – Wyjął plik nut. – Chopin… Hm… A cóż to… lutnia?  
\- Mam grać?  
\- Tak… to… - Wybrał zapisaną kartkę z samego spodu.  
Pierwsze takty Marsza Pogrzebowego agresywnie wdarły się w wampirze uszy. Przerwała, widząc minę Teodora.  
\- Coś nie tak?  
\- Do jutra musisz opanować jeden z tych utworów. – Potrząsnął plikiem nut.  
\- A co z lutnią?  
\- Wampirza dama powinna wdzięcznie brzdąkać na lutni i zachwycać grą na fortepianie bądź klawesynie – wyjaśnił Restaud. – Być może ktoś będzie chciał sprawdzić twoje umiejętności.  
\- Teodorze Restaud… - W głosie Sam czaiła się groźba.  
Wiewiórka wychyliła głowę spod białej płachty i wskoczyła na klawiaturę, wygrywając złowieszczy motyw.  
\- Mogłeś mnie uprzedzić.  
\- Nie pomyślałem o tym – przyznał.  
\- Szkoda.  
\- Dziwię się, że nie wiedziałaś.  
\- Nie jestem specjalistką, która bada zachowania wampirów. Ja po prostu staram się przeżyć.  
\- Przejdźmy więc może przez tamte drzwi. – Teo odłożył lutnię. – I potem zastanowimy się, skąd wziąć odpowiednią suknię dla ciebie.  
Sam wstała od fortepianu i, podszedłszy do drzwi, położyła rękę na klamce.  
\- Jak dotąd nie znaleźliśmy żadnych zwłok, więc nie sądzę, by były za tymi drzwiami – zauważył Restaud.  
Mierzeja otwarła wrota.  
Długi korytarz oświetlały pochodnie.  
\- Idź, idź – ponaglił ją wampir.  
Mierzeja dziarskim krokiem ruszyła w głąb nieznanego pomieszczenia.  
\- Nie zachowuj się, jakbyś spodziewała się nagłego pojawienia się zwłok… - Teodor zauważył badawcze spojrzenie Mierzei bez przerwy omiatające mijane cieniste nisze. – Albo ataku.  
Z najbliższej półkolistej niszy wychyliła się wąsata głowa niezaprzeczalnie należąca do wielkiego kota.  
\- Co… ty…?  
Sam podeszła do drapieżnika, jakby miała do czynienia ze zwyczajnym kociakiem. Teodor z niedowierzaniem patrzył, jak Mierzeja głaszcze drapieżnika za uchem. Bursztynowe oczy zwierzaka spoczęły najpierw na Sam, a potem na Teodorze. Pantera pomknęła w jego stronę. Udało mu się uniknąć szponów i zębów, ale zwierzak doskonale wiedział, jak sobie radzić z wampirem. Zamarkowawszy skok mający godzić w tętnicę szyjną, kot zatopił zęby w prawej kostce i szarpnięciem sprowadził wampira do poziomu gruntu.  
Oczywiście mógłby spróbować unieszkodliwić zwierzaka, tyle że obecnie długie kły zaciskały mu się na gardle.  
\- Zostaw!  
Zęby rozsunęły się nieco.  
\- Zostaw, mówię!  
Nos kota i jego zęby w dalszym ciągu znajdowały się niebezpiecznie blisko, a łapy oparte na piersi nie pozwalały na podniesienie się.  
\- Dajżesz spokój. – Mierzeja złapała za obrożę i ściągnęła panterę z Teodora.  
Wampir potarł gardło. Nie spodziewał się wyszkolonej pantery i cała sytuacja była tylko i wyłącznie jego winą, o czym doskonale wiedział.  
Sam nie wydawała się zainteresowana jego dalszym losem. W mdłym świetle pochodni czytała jakieś papierzysko, głaszcząc jednocześnie wielki koci łeb.  
Teodor podniósł się i zaczął czytać jej przez ramię. Spodziewał się chwiejnego pisma, tymczasem kształtne litery można było odczytać bez problemu.  
„Z chwilą zakończenia działalności w szeregach Łowców Wampirów postanowiłam zapieczętować to zaklęciem czasowym, by przetrwało dla Ciebie. Mam nadzieję, że wszystko, co Ci pozostawiłam, pomoże Ci rozwiązać przynajmniej część dotychczasowych problemów. Aleiss przyrzekłam Wasylowi. Dziś wypuścisz ją, by mogła go znaleźć. Dla Ciebie przeznaczyłam jedno z jej kociąt. Dbaj o tę małą panterę śnieżną i postaraj się przeżyć. Moje klątwy gwarantują Ci tylko tyle, że nie zginiesz z wampirzej ręki ani też że nie zrobi tego zaklęcie rzucone przypadkiem. Więcej nie mogłam zrobić.  
Viktoria”  
Teodor był zaniepokojony nagłym powiewem wiatru gaszącym kolejne pochodnie. Świat zawirował, skręcił się w spiralę i rozprostował. Ponownie stali przy fortepianie, tyle że na nim spoczywał wiklinowy koszyk z mocnym uchem, z którego wychylał się łepek maleńkiej śnieżnej pantery. Aleiss wskoczyła na pudło instrumentu i zaczęła czyścić kociaka.  
Restaud rozejrzał się.  
\- Nie masz sukni, tak? Mam nadzieję, że do jutra coś wybierzesz.  
Wokół z wieszaków, manekinów i rozłożonych bezpośrednio na ciągnących się pod ścianą stołów spływały drogie materiały i już gotowe kreacje. Część opatrzono etykietami: NA SPRZEDAŻ.  
\- Coś pasującego do tego. – Na dłoni Sam wylądowała bransoletka, kolczyki i naszyjnik z owalnymi korneolami. – I proponowałbym, by nie było to nic czerwonego – dodał, widząc spojrzenie Sam zatrzymujące się na jedwabnej sukni.

***

Mirtle od dłuższego czasu zastanawiała się, czy Sam wyrazi zgodę… i czy w ogóle przyjdzie na imprezę urodzinową. Ostatnimi czasy Mierzeja była zajęta. Z wypełnionego po brzegi grafika mniej ważne sprawy przesypywały się na sąsiednią kartkę, a stamtąd na najbliższy tydzień. Przynajmniej tak to sobie wyobrażała Andy. Rozsunęła wieszaki i naparła ramieniem na zielone wrota usytuowane miast ściany.  
\- Ładnie – mruknęła, patrząc na wyłożone kamieniami ściany, rząd stołów po prawej i regały z książkami po lewo. – Jeśli dobrze mi się wydaje, to poprzednio moja szafa prowadziła zupełnie gdzie indziej.  
Usiadła na pobliskiej kanapie i poczęstowała się ciastkiem z jabłkiem. Okruszki posypały się Andy na spodnie. Strzepnęła je na dywan.  
\- Tylko nie za długo, moja Isabell.  
Mirtle rozejrzała się w poszukiwaniu źródła głosu. Źródło owo miało miejsce w wampirzym gardle. Zakrztusiła się ciastkiem. Okruszki pofrunęły na podłogę.  
\- Masz gościa! – krzyknął wampir w głąb kufra.  
\- A kogo? – dobiegło z wnętrza.  
\- Ciemne, krótkie włosy, dżinsy, piegi… - wyliczył Teodor.  
\- Mirtle! Chodź tu! Jestem niezdecydowana i nieco zdezorientowana!  
Andy niepewnie podeszła do zielonego potwora.  
Teodor złożył dworski ukłon, co zaowocowało wykwitnięciem na obliczu Gryfonki zdziwienia z lekką domieszką paniki.  
\- Chyba ją przestraszyłem. – Teo nachylił się nad nieprzebytymi czeluściami kufra.  
\- To idź już, wredny krwiopijco – poradził głos Mierzei. – Mirtle! Pomocy! Przecież wiesz, że nie lubię wybierać!

***

Severus Snape – najbardziej znienawidzony Ślizgon zaraz po Czarnym Panu; ciemiężyciel młodzieży, a przede wszystkim Gryfonów; Pan Jawna-Niesprawiedliwość-Na-Eliksirach – patrzył teraz na Pottera.  
Harry nie ośmielił się ponownie zerknąć na profesora: oczy nauczyciela miotały błyskawice, z których większość spadała na głowę Gryfona. Reszta zaś koncentrowała się na niewielkim obszarze wokół jego stóp.  
\- Czy cisza nocna cię nie obowiązuje, Potter? – spytał, cedząc słowa. – Czy twoja bezczelność nie ma granic? Może wydaje ci się, że skoro udało ci się zmylić Filcha, to ze mną nie będziesz miał problemów?  
Harry zacisnął palce na trzymanej pelerynce.  
\- Wszystko poszło ci we wzrost, Potter. – Nauczyciel wyglądał na niezaprzeczalnie wzburzonego zachowaniem ucznia. – Wszystko. Nic już nie zostało na rozum. Czy myślisz, że można nie zauważyć twoich dżinsów i trampek? Nie wszyscy są tak ślepi, jak sądzisz. Gryffindor traci trzydzieści punktów. Twój szlaban potrwa dodatkowy tydzień.  
Przybliżające się kroki sprawiły, że obaj spojrzeli w tamtą stronę.  
Z poprzecznego korytarza wychyliła się McGonagall w upiornym pikowanym szlafroku w szkocką kratę.  
\- Twój podopieczny. – Severus nie czekał nawet na standardowe pytanie profesorki. – Pozwolicie, że was zostawię.  
Po chwili zniknął w mroku, powiewając szatą.  
\- Co tym razem, panie Potter? – McGonagall nie wyglądała na złą, raczej na znudzoną ciągłymi problemami wychowawczymi. – Niemożliwe do opanowania pragnienie spaceru w świetle księżyca? Bezsenność? Coś, o czym nie chciałabym wiedzieć?

***

\- Tę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Jesteś pewna, Mirtle?  
\- Tak. Jestem pewna. – Andy otworzyła jedną z szuflad i dobyła stamtąd wieczorowe rękawiczki. – Masz tu jakieś pantofle? Powinnyśmy wybrać dodatki.  
\- Ale na pewno?  
\- Tak.  
\- Ta sprawa nie zostanie rozwiązana z dniem jutrzejszym. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Zapewne pojutrze też zostanę zaciągnięta do domu sabatowego.  
\- Sam… ty przyjdziesz na moją imprezę urodzinową?  
Mierzeja wychyliła się z jednej z szafek, dzierżąc w dłoniach po parze butów.  
\- Oczywiście, że będę. Może się spóźnię, ale będę. – Sam pomachała pantoflami. – Te czy te?  
\- Te z zaokrąglonymi czubkami. Będą pasować i do tej lawendowej, którą wybrałaś na jutro.  
\- To chodźmy na górę. – Mierzeja założyła rękawiczki, rozprostowała place i wydobyła kociaka pantery z koszyka. Wielkie zielone oczy popatrzyły na nią z zaciekawieniem. – Aleiss, zanieś go na górę. – Sam wymalowała w powietrzu lśniący trójkąt i wiklinowy kosz zmniejszył się do rozmiarów pudełka zapałek.  
\- Ja już to wezmę. – Mirtle przerzuciła przez ramię dwa wieszaki. – A ty zabierz te nieszczęsne elementy dekoracyjne.

***

Nic nie mogło umknąć uwadze pewnego profesora – szczególnie gdy nocą przemierzał korytarze. Trzaśnięcie drzwi piętro wyżej nie mogło więc pozostać niezauważone. Marny los czekał Gryfona, który ośmielił się nocą błąkać po korytarzach. Oczywiście autorką owych hałasów mogła być McGonagall, ale, przynajmniej zdaniem Severusa, profesorka miała wybitny talent pozwalający jej nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. Powoli wychylił się przez balustradę i spojrzał w górę.  
Cisza niemal dzwoniła w uszach.  
Żaden uczeń nie potrafił poruszać się bezszelestnie. Nawet Potter odprowadzany obecnie do dormitorium przez Opiekunkę Domu.  
Severus szybko znalazł się na piętrze. Niemal bezdźwięcznie udało mu się pokonać schody – buty na miękkich podeszwach okazały się godne swej ceny.  
Jeśli ktoś nachodził Sam o tej porze, to należało mu tylko współczuć.  
Z dołu dobiegały go odgłosy dość burzliwej dyskusji. Nie spiesząc się, podążył w tym kierunku. Poręcz jeszcze wibrowała – przed chwilę ktoś zbiegł po schodach. Mogła to być Mierzeja, ale Severus wiedział, że nie trzaska ona własnymi drzwiami.  
\- Czy coś ci się nie pomyliło? – Głos Mierzei był spokojny, co nie znaczy, że miły. – To moja wina? Jakbyś zapoznał się z informatorem, którego sterty leżały w pokoju wspólnym w pierwszym tygodniu, to w tej chwili nie miałbyś do mnie pretensji o coś, co nie jest moją winą. Oczywiście mogę pomóc… jeśli poprosisz.  
Severus nie usłyszał odpowiedzi, która spowodowała, że w powietrze poniósł się syk.  
\- Obrażasz mnie! – oburzył się znajomy głos.  
\- Jeśli dostarczycie materiał, mogę się tym zająć tylko za cenę braku twojego towarzystwa. I nie. Nie obrażam cię. Po prostu zarzucanie mi, że brak rozrywek jest moją winą, uważam za niedorzeczność.  
Kolejne syknięcie dobiegło do uszu Severusa.  
\- To miło z twojej strony, że nie wierzysz w moje umiejętności. Mam nadzieję, że gryfońska drużyna Quidditcha ma więcej rozumu niż ty. W przeciwnym wypadku wasz pierwszy mecz będzie początkiem serii porażek. Ale ja mogę się tylko tym cieszyć, prawda, Potter? Przecież jestem szukającą Slytherinu – twoim sennym koszmarem… Wredną Ślizgonką, czyż nie? – Przerwała na chwilę. – Może nie powinnam ci nawet mówić o tym, że twoja miotła nie może działać poprawnie w tym polu magicznym. Może nie powinnam w ogóle słuchać tych bzdur, które bez trudu przechodzą ci przez usta bez zająknięcia.  
Kolejne syknięcie. Severus zszedł jeszcze dwa stopnie.  
\- Nie zamierzam pozwalać jakiemukolwiek Gryfonowi na obrażanie mnie – warknęła Sam. – Myślałam, że przez ten rok dorosłeś, Potter. Niestety, myliłam się. Radziłabym ci natychmiast się wynosić.  
Jeszcze jedno syknięcie.  
\- Panuj nad sobą, Potter – poradziła. – To, że być może nieświadomie posługujesz się mową węży, nie znaczy, że to, co mówisz, ujdzie ci płazem. – Ostatnie słowo przeszło w wężowy syk.  
\- Trzeba go było odesłać do łóżka, gdy tylko się pojawił, a nie dopiero teraz. – Głos należał do Mirtle.  
\- Zgłupiał przez ten rok – oceniła Sam.  
Severus postanowił się wycofać. Mierzeja poradziła sobie z dziwnym zachowaniem Pottera bardzo dobrze. Nie miał zamiaru dodatkowo jej drażnić, choć od dawna powinna być w łóżku. Niestety, Aleiss, obserwująca Gryfona z łagodnym politowaniem na wąsatej mordzie, postanowiła sprawdzić, kto czai się na schodach. Na niespodziewającego się ataku Severusa pantera skoczyła bez rozbiegu, wbijając szpony w ramię. Snape nie miał wiele czasu do namysłu. Różdżka natychmiast znalazła się w jego ręce, zanim stoczył się ze schodów.  
Pantera leżała na nim całym ciężarem. W tej chwili mógł jej co najwyżej usiłować wydłubać oko, gdyż ostre zęby zaciskały się na jego nadgarstku.  
\- Zostaw! – Sam szarpnęła za kocią obrożę. Drapieżnik niechętnie porzucił ofiarę. – Najmocniej przepraszam… Nic się panu nie stało?  
\- Ale numer… - szepnęła Mirtle. – To ja już sobie pójdę i nie będę przeszkadzać – dodała, widząc minę profesora, który zdążył się podnieść, trzymając się za zranioną kończynę.  
\- Zostaw… już wystarczy. – Mierzeja pociągnęła futrzaka w głąb pomieszczenia, gdzie na dywanie obok kanapy z wiklinowego kosza wyzierała parka zielonych ślepi. – Zostań tu.  
Gdy tylko za Andy zamknął się teleport, Severus odetchnął głęboko, po czym, starając się, by nie zabrzmiało to zbyt ostro, spytał:  
\- Od kiedy zajmujesz się hodowlą wielkich drapieżników, Search?  
\- Od dzisiaj. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Pan powinien natychmiast udać się do pani Pomfrey…  
\- Nie ma jej. – Severus nie przestał zaciskać palców na różdżce. Poppy, nie wyjaśniając nikomu dlaczego, wyszła gdzieś zaraz po kolacji. Zapewne w dalszym ciągu była niedyspozycyjna.  
\- To niech pan usiądzie. – Wskazała wolne krzesło przy jednym ze stołów pod ścianą, a sama zniknęła między regałami z książkami. Po chwili do uszu Miszczunia dobiegł chrobot klucza przekręcanego w zamku.  
Idealnie między punktem docelowym a obecnym miejscem przebywania Snape’a leżała pantera. Severus, nadkładając drogi, ominął ją szerokim łukiem. Futrzak gapił się na niego podejrzliwie.  
Po chwili wróciła Sam, niosąc butelkę z ciemnozielonym eliksirem.  
Pantera nie spuszczała wzroku z profesora, który rewanżował się tym samym.  
\- Miałabym taką prośbę… - Mierzeja zawiesiła głos. – Wolałaby mieć do czynienia z człowiekiem nieuzbrojonym, a przynajmniej nieobnoszącym się z niebezpiecznymi narzędziami.  
Severus schował różdżkę do zewnętrznej kieszeni. Właśnie zaczął się zastanawiać, co tu właściwie robi, miast gnębić Gryfonów albo ratować poszarpane kocimi pazurami i zębami ramię w zaciszu własnego gabinetu.  
\- Jesteś brutalna – poinformowała kocicę Sam, rozrywając rękaw Snejpowej szaty by lepiej widzieć ślady szponów. – Dobrze, że dziś zmieniasz właściciela. Doceniam twoją troskę, ale napadanie na moich gości bez hasła, a tym bardziej powodu, zasługuje na naganę. – Obficie polała profesorskie ramię eliksirem i zaraz potem wyrysowała nad nim kilka spiral obramowanych trapezem wypisanym bezpośrednio na skórze. W taki sam sposób potraktowała również ugryzienie. Ostatecznie ukończyła doprowadzanie Severusa do stanu używalności, przywracając czarnej szacie pierwotny wygląd. Cała „operacja” nie trwała dłużej niż dwie minuty.  
Snape wstał i złożył przewidziany przez podręcznik etykiety ukłon.  
\- Bardzo dziękuję, Search.  
\- A ja jeszcze raz przepraszam. – Dygnęła.  
\- Nie widzę powodu, dla którego przeprosiny miałyby się pojawić.  
Popatrzyła nań podejrzliwie, oczekując jakiegoś złośliwego komentarza, który nie nastąpił.  
I gdy w milczeniu obserwował, jak wypuszcza w lepki mrok panterę, która dopiero co mogła mieć znaczny wpływ na długość i tak zagrożonego zewsząd życia Mistrza Eliksirów, mdląco optymistyczny głosik sączył mu do ucha słowa, których nie chciał słyszeć.


	13. Chapter 13

Czyż noc nie jest godziną spisków?  
Czyż noc nie jest godziną zemsty?  
Ale czy jej pomocy, z nią przymierza potrzebuje ktoś, kto nie lęka się morderstwa pod słoneczną tarczą?  
Czarny Pan był zły. Przynajmniej zdaniem Petera stan ów charakteryzował lorda od dłuższego czasu. Najwyraźniej kolejne słane przez szpiegów notatki nie zawierały dość dobrych nowin, by zrównoważyć wczorajszą wiadomość autorstwa Severusa Snape’a. Co mniej inteligentni obecni w kwaterze Śmierciożercy mieli nadzieję, że Czarny Pan uspokoi się samoistnie. Peter kwitował ich pełne nadziei wypowiedzi pogardliwym prychnięciem i niesłyszalnym dla mądrali „chciałbyś”.  
Pettigrew miał doświadczenie.  
Wiedział, że wystarczy jedna zła wiadomość, a spadnie głowa nieszczęsnego posłańca. Peter wolałby tylko, by nie należała ona do niego.  
Nawet Bellatrix przestała się wymądrzać i siedziała na fotelu ze skwaszoną miną, uparcie wpatrując się w drzwi wiodące do gabinetu swego bóstwa. Dokładnie przed kwadransem Nott zniknął za „wrotami piekieł”. Czarny Pan najwyraźniej czytał raport.  
„Crucio” wypowiedziane z taką dozą nienawiści zgromadzeni w sąsiednim pomieszczeniu słudzy przyjęli z ulgą – tak samo jak wrzask bólu Notta. Słońce niechętnie wychyliło pierwsze promienie za linię horyzontu. Jasne macki przyczepiały się do elementów krajobrazu.  
Gdzieś – wbrew pozorom całkiem niedaleko – trzy osoby obudziły się jednocześnie.  
Pierwsza wymamrotała złowrogo brzmiące w ustach nastolatki przekleństwo, po czym ponownie zapadła w miękkie ramiona Morfeusza, reprezentowanego przez puchową poduszkę.  
Druga automatycznie przeszła do pozycji siedzącej i z szeroko otwartymi oczami starała się ocenić sytuację. Po telepatycznym odnalezieniu jednego umysłu i trzykrotnym upewnieniu się, że właściciel owego umysłu jest z nim w dalszym ciągu połączony, wycedziła „A żeby cię…!”, po czym pozwoliła sobie na drzemkę do szóstej trzydzieści.  
Harry Potter potarł piekącą bliznę. Potarł ją jeszcze raz, jakby to mogło mu w czymś pomóc.

***

\- Grzesiu... trochę cierpliwości. Cierpliwość jest cnotą.  
\- A ja myślałem, że grzechem głównym... zamiast nieczystości – sarknął wampir.  
\- Nie chcę jeszcze jednego trupa. Miej tę świadomość, że jeśli tym razem ktoś coś aż tak spaprze, to ze sobą skończę i wówczas cały wasz plan będzie można…  
\- Zrozumiałem – przerwał mu wampir.  
\- Mam nadzieję.  
\- Ciebie powinno się trzymać na oddziale zamkniętym.  
\- Jak będę musiał, to powieszę się na moich sznurówkach.  
\- Zapamiętam, by dostarczyć ci miękkie, nieszkodliwe bamboszki.  
\- Ja NIE ŻARTUJĘ!  
\- Wiem. – Grzegorz uśmiechnął się. – Mówiłem szefowi, żeby ciebie w to nie wciągać, bo jesteś…  
\- Dlaczego nie mówisz mu po imieniu? „Robert” nie przechodzi ci przez usta?  
\- Ten człowiek mi płaci – wyjaśnił wampir. – Jestem jednym z jego licznych Organizatorów Niebezpiecznych Akcji. Kimś w hierarchii.  
\- A ja jestem nikim, tak?  
\- Co brałeś? Tylko bez wykrętów.  
\- Nic.  
\- To co piłeś? Chuchnij… jesteś kompletnie zalany!  
\- Nieprawda.

***

Sam wychyliła się z łazienki z zielonym turbanem z ręcznika na głowie.  
\- Widziałeś moje kapcie? – spytała z nadzieją.  
Sławek leżał na podłodze przedpokoju, a mała pantera usiłowała mu odgryźć serdeczny palec lewej ręki.  
\- Ja tu tylko pilnuję – rzucił, usiłując wyciągnąć kończynę spomiędzy ostrych jak szpilki zębów. – I nie jestem kocią niańką, jakbyś nie zauważyła.  
\- A ten cały czas swoje – prychnęła Mierzeja. – To nie moja wina, że Aleiss usiłowała cię zjeść. Nie ciebie pierwszego zresztą. Po prostu przesiedziałeś kilkadziesiąt minut na najwyższej półce regału „Czarna magia – praktyczne zastosowanie”. Nic ci się nie stało.  
Sławek z obrażoną miną usiłował zmusić kociaka do rozwarcia szczęk. Jego zabiegi były ignorowane, panterka wyglądała na bardzo z siebie zadowoloną, a cała scena nosiła wszelkie znamiona komizmu.  
\- Puszczaj, zarazo.  
\- Ibris, daj spokój. On się nie zna na żartach.  
Kociak porzucił pastwienie się nad dłonią jednego z lepszych agentów w kraju i z furią zaatakował rozłożony na podłodze dywan.  
Mierzeja, ziewając, przemaszerowała do kuchni, znacząc podłogę śladami mokrych stóp.  
\- Będziesz chora – zauważył Kiślewicz, wstając.  
Moment ów wybrał zwierzak na dobranie się do sznurówek jego adidasów.  
\- Mleko… - Sam otworzyła lodówkę. – Nie ma mleka? Niemożliwe.  
Zatrzasnęła drzwiczki.  
\- A tego nie trzeba przypadkiem karmić butelką? – Sławek dotarł do drzwi z kociakiem uczepionym lewej nogawki dżinsów.  
\- Możliwe. – Mierzeja przesunęła gałkę otwierającą sprzęt AGD z lewej strony na prawą.  
\- Będziesz chora – powtórzył, usiłując uniemożliwić panterze wspinaczkę po spodniach.  
\- Wiem. – Wzruszyła ramionami. Zielony turban na jej głowie przekrzywił się nieco.  
Przekręciła gałkę i szarpnęła drzwi do siebie. Z wnętrza wiało chłodem i zapachem kopru.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że jesteś właścicielką Szalonej Lodówki Sekretarki Ministra. – Sławek zrobił wielkie oczy. – Podobno sprzedano ją za cenę wywoławczą pewnej niepozornej staruszce, bo nikt jej nie chciał.  
\- Niepozornej staruszce – prychnęła Sam, wkraczając w lodówkowe odmęty skąpane w świetle jarzeniówek. – Tak to jest, gdy się rozstawia zaklęcie kroczące dla niestandardowych powielaczy trzeciego i czwartego rzędu połączonych z rozciąganiem podprzestrzeni. Potem ministerstwo pozbywa się takiego „zepsutego obiektu”, bo ktoś zapomniał o tym, że żywność się psuje i niezbędne jest jedno dodatkowe zaklęcie… No… powiedzmy, że dwa.  
Sławek wziął panterę na ręce (natychmiast wgryzła się w rękaw jego bluzy) i podążył za Mierzeją.  
Przedsionek 3x3 metry porażał bielą i sterylną czystością. Drzwi po prawo – jedne z kilku – były otwarte. Wewnątrz, na znajdującym się w zasięgu wzroku regale piętrzyły się różnorodne sery. Najprawdopodobniej regałów było znacznie więcej, gdyż triumfalny okrzyk „mam!” utonął w powielonej jego wersji.  
Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się Mierzeja, dzierżąc w ręce butelkę z białym płynem, zwieńczoną smoczkiem.  
\- Trzymasz tu butelki dla niemowląt?  
\- Nie zamierzam tłumaczyć ci zasady działania tego urządzenia. – Odebrała mu kociaka, który momentalnie przyssał się do butelki. – Mam dziś o wiele ciekawsze plany.

***

Sobota Severusa Snape’a zapowiadała się podejrzanie spokojnie – tylko „ofiary” mające do odbycia szlaban mogły zakłócić sprawdzanie stosów kartkówek i wypracowań w okolicach godziny szesnastej.  
Miszczunio siedział obecnie przy biurku i obserwował efekty czyjejś pracy. Raz po raz na marginesie wykwitały złośliwe uwagi kreślone profesorską ręką, które już w poniedziałek miały stać się przyczyną puchońskiego potoku łez. Snape zerknął na pierwszą stronę mętnego wywodu.  
\- Anna Sonflow – prychnął. Puchońska pięknotka była irytująca, wiecznie uśmiechnięta i święcie przekonana, że ma rację. Severus z mściwym uśmieszkiem zamaszyście napisał tuż obok wykaligrafowanego nazwiska: „Nie zaliczone. Brak możliwości poprawy”. Owszem, miał świadomość, że bardziej wrażliwą osobę owa notatka przyprawiłaby o ból głowy i załamanie nerwowe, ale Puchonka przejawiała wrażliwość słonia gryzionego przez gzy i przerażała nawet swoich współbraci różową bluzeczką, różowymi wstążkami i skąpą, mdląco-landrynkową spódnicą. Mógł zmusić uczennicę do noszenia szkolnej szaty, ale tylko na eliksirach oraz po zakończeniu zajęć w miejscu zakwaterowania i z owego przywileju korzystał. Władza profesorska nie sięgała jednak na szkolny korytarz, gdzie Anna Sonflow zaprezentowała w piątek kolczyk w pępku.  
Severus osobiście nie wnosił żadnych zastrzeżeń, gdy uczennice paradowały po szkole z ciężkimi kolczykami w uszach – nawet, gdy wyglądały wówczas wyjątkowo tandetnie (zarówno uczennice, jak i ich biżuteria), jednakże różowe szkiełko w piętnastoletnim pępku sprawiło, że nawet Snejpowska wrażliwość estetyczna ostro zaprotestowała. Poczuł pewną ulgę, wlepiwszy dziewczynie szlaban z Filchem. Miał nadzieję, że wybrana przez woźnego praca będzie wymagała sporego wysiłku i użycia pomalowanych w diabolicznie różowe kwiatki paznokci.  
\- Potter – prychnął, odkładając puchoński wywód na stos po prawo i sięgając po kartkę pokrytą nierównym pismem Gryfona.

***

Marsz pogrzebowy Chopina dobiegł spod poduszki. Mierzeja posadziła kociaka na kanapie i rozpoczęła poszukiwania telefonu.  
\- Tak? – spytała po chwili. Po drugiej stronie linii ktoś sapnął. – Kto mówi?  
\- Czy ja w zaleceniach zaznaczyłem, że masz nabyć różdżkę? – Konrad cedził kolejne słowa, co jego wypowiedź upodobniło do krytycznych uwag Severusa pod adresem Gryfonów, a w szczególności Pottera.  
\- Cześć, Konrad. Jak się masz, bo ja mam się świetnie. – Sam rozsiadła się na kanapie, co Ibris wykorzystała niezwłocznie i zainstalowała się na Mierzejowych kolanach.  
\- Sammm…!  
\- Jak zapewne wiesz, wybieram się na Mistrza Twardowskiego właśnie w tym celu. Jeśli koniecznie chcesz mi towarzyszyć, bo nie wiesz, co robić podczas przerwy, to nie mam nic naprzeciw.  
\- Za dwadzieścia pięć minut. Pod apteką Tarnowskich. – To powiedziawszy, rozłączył się.  
Mierzeja schowała telefon i zgasiła palniki pod trzema dymiącymi kociołkami.  
\- Sławek, mógłbyś mi pomóc? – Ustawiła cztery puste kolby na blacie.  
\- Wiewiórki podobno głosu nie mają – zauważył kwaśno.  
Pantera wykorzystała sytuację, by wbić zęby i pazury w nogawkę jego spodni.  
\- I nie mają odpowiednich kończyn, by ci pomagać.  
\- Łap. – Rzuciła mu parę kuchennych rękawic – czerwonych w białe kropki.  
\- I niby ja mam to teraz…  
\- Tak. – Mierzeja rzuciła nieco nerwowe spojrzenie w stronę szafy i, porzuciwszy eliksiry na pastwę swego ochroniarza, podbiegła do drzwi i, otworzywszy je, zajrzała do swego jak najniebardziej niemagicznego pokoju.  
\- Mama? – spytała lekko zszokowana.

***

Harry Potter przeżuwał kanapkę. Hermiona raczyła się sałatką, a Ron żłopał sok. Ręka Granger drżała nieco, a liść zielonej sałaty spadł z widelca na blat stołu.  
\- Wampir? – spytała w końcu.  
\- I atakuje wszystkich. – Harry oznajmił to, rozsiewając okruszki.  
\- Nawet Ślizgonów. – Ron wskazał na Morpheę siedzącą przy sąsiednim stole.  
\- I najwyraźniej starzy nie zamierzają nam o niczym powiedzieć.  
\- Przecież wydali zakaz opuszczania terenu po dwudziestej drugiej – zauważyła Hermiona.  
\- Ale ostatni napad miał miejsce tutaj. Wśród tych podprzestrzennych murów. – Ron odstawił szklankę. – Może myślą, że to któryś z uczniów.  
\- Szukacie sensacji. – Hermiona dźgnęła mieszankę warzyw na swym talerzu, licząc na łut szczęścia. – Po prostu nie chcą siać paniki. Wystarczy chyba, że ktoś usiłował mordować uczniów w Hogwarcie. Wyobrażacie sobie, jak zareagowaliby rodzice? Ron, twoja mama byłaby tu szybciej niż „już” i dodatkowo zmusiłaby również bliźniaków do powrotu, argumentując, że przebywają w niebezpiecznej okolicy i podejrzanym towarzystwie. Pogryzienie przez wampira jest poważnym obrażeniem. Podobno w tutejszym ministerstwie jest specjalna komórka zajmująca się eksterminacją krwiopijców łamiących prawo. Na pewno Dumbledore powiadomił odpowiednia służby.  
\- Ale co to da… - Harry powątpiewał w umiejętności polskich aurorów i całej komórki Pogromców Wampirów.  
\- Pewnie kogoś przyślą. – Hermiona ponownie dźgnęła sałatkę, która dzielnie zniosła widelcowy atak. – A dyrektor wystosuje do nas przemowę.

***

\- Pamiętaj, żeby sprawdzać Piotrkowi lekcje. Ojciec będzie po południu, ale też tylko na chwilę. Przygotowałam ci kilka setek tych miedzianych obręczy z zaklęciem na te beznadziejne zagraniczne miotły. Możesz je zamontować w najbliższej przyszłości? Dostałam list od pewnego Gryfona. Ze skargą. – List wylądował na stole między wypracowaniem z transmutacji a stosem ksiąg o tematyce wybitnie czarnomagicznej. – Mogłabyś być trochę milsza, Sam. Nawet jeśli to ktoś, kogo nie lubisz. Oczywiście dostałam również pisemne zawiadomienie z MM, że należysz do wyjątkowo elitarnej jednostki. – Kolejna karta upstrzyła bałagan na Mierzejowym stole. – Miałam im ochotę odpisać, że nie mam pojęcia, dlaczego mam być dumna, ale uznałam, że szkoda papieru i atramentu. Mogłabym być dumna, gdybyś dostała się na magiczny kierunek SGH… Oczywiście twój lekarz dręczył mnie kilkakrotnie, ale, jak zrozumiałam, żadna straszna krzywda ci się nie stała, więc jeśli chcesz się przekonać, jakie bzdury wypisywał, to nie mam nic naprzeciw. – Dwadzieścia kartek wylądowało na stole. – Ja wolałabym jednak, żebyś najpierw zdała drugi egzamin z eliksirów, a potem zaczęła zajmować się miksturami leczniczymi, ale to twoja sprawa. Tak samo jak kwestia wyboru miejsca zatrudnienia. Widzę, że trochę posprzątałaś i chyba przeniosłaś część rzeczy do tej nowej podprzestrzeni… Ten młody człowiek pomaga ci? Zresztą nieważne. Muszę lecieć. Pa!  
Cmoknęła córkę w policzek i wyszła, zostawiając ją w stanie totalnego szoku i lekkiego pomieszania. Z korytarza dało się słyszeć jeszcze:  
\- Do mnie: moje słoneczne okulary!  
Trzaśnięcie drzwi i cisza. Nie trwała jednak długo.  
\- Sam! Zabierz tę panterę!  
Mierzeja rozsunęła wieszaki.  
Sławek starał się strząsnąć wspinające się po nogawce dżinsów kociątko. Obie odziane w kuchenne rękawice ręce dzierżyły właśnie kociołek pełen bladożółtego eliksiru.

***

\- Tak się składa, że za kwadrans będę na Mistrza Twardowskiego. – Sam obróciła w palcach wizytówkę. – Możemy wówczas porozmawiać o nękającym pana problemie.  
Sławek usiłujący zapakować Ibris do zielonej torby w kwiaty podniósł głowę.  
\- Najpierw różdżka, a dopiero potem jakieś inne spotkania. Nie zapytałem cię, czy idziesz na pogrzeb Zygmunta. Idziesz?  
Mierzeja rozłączyła się po uprzednim „Do zobaczenia” i popatrzyła na swojego ochroniarza wilkiem.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć wcześniej. Teraz, nawet jakbym chciała, to nie mogę.  
\- I dodatkowo umawiasz się na Mistrza z kimś, kogo nie znasz. Może to jakiś podstęp?  
Mierzeja westchnęła teatralnie.  
\- Sławek… czy sądzisz, że Konrad dałby mi telefon do jakiegoś podejrzanego typa? Jestem pewna, że przeprowadził wywiad środowiskowy i zasięgnął opinii osób trzecich, a nawet czwartych.  
\- Pewna, pewna! – prychnął Sławek. – Może twoje przeświadczenie o jego prawych zamiarach jest mylne. – Kiślewicz w końcu wepchnął kociaka do torby.  
\- Tak. Oczywiście. A on za wszelką cenę pragnie mnie sprowadzić na złą drogę. Sławek, zdaję sobie sprawę, że jest wcześnie i twoja mania prześladowcza się nasila, ale to jeszcze nie powód, by kogoś oczerniać.  
Ochroniarz mruknął coś niezrozumiałego.  
\- Ujmijmy to tak: rozumiem twoją troskę, ale gdybyś okazywał ją tylko i wyłącznie w sytuacjach zagrożenia, to byłabym ci niezmiernie wdzięczna. A teraz wychodzimy.  
W powietrzu zawisł srebrzysty teleport.

***

Słońce za oknem nieco denerwowało Severusa. Dodatkowo świergot ptaków nie poprawiał mu humoru. Przywykł do ciszy lochów i kiepskiego oświetlenia. Rozgrzany słońcem papier całkowicie nie pasował do jego wizji sprawdzania prac.  
Wstał, zaciągnął zasłony i usiadł za biurkiem. Przez szparę między zasłonami wąska struga promieni padała na stos uczniowskich prac.  
\- Pięknie – mruknął. – Cudownie.

***

Wziąwszy pod uwagę to, że wszystkie dotychczasowe próby nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów, należało zastanowić się, gdzie tkwi błąd i go wyeliminować.  
Łatwo powiedzieć, ale trudniej zrobić… chociaż… - Uśmiechnął się do własnych myśli. - …to wcale nie musi być niewykonalne.  
Podniósł słuchawkę i wystukał numer.  
Informacja to doskonała broń. Poparta tarczą pieniądza może czynić niepokonanym.

***

Sam wyskoczyła z teleportu. Zielona torba odcinała się na tle białej, letniej sukienki. Kociak wychylał zeń głowę zaciekawiony nagłą zmianą otoczenia, a wiewiórka najspokojniej w świecie siedziała Mierzei na ramieniu.  
\- Wiem, że uważasz teleport na środku ulicy za rzecz niebezpieczną. – Sam rozejrzała się.  
O tak wczesnej porze Mistrza Twardowskiego była wyludniona. Pierwsi właściciele sklepów mocowali się z kłódkami i zaklęciami zabezpieczającymi na drzwiach.  
\- Nareszcie. – Konrad przestał wystukiwać bliżej niezidentyfikowany rytm na pękniętej płytce chodnikowej. – Myślałem, że już nie przyjdziesz. Teterman zgodził się, żebyś jeszcze raz odwiedziła jego pracownię. Nie pytaj mnie, co musiałem mu obiecać i jakie kroki przedsięwziąć w tym celu.  
\- Cześć, Konrad. – Sam jakby nie zauważyła wywodu swojego lekarza. – Co u ciebie? Wyglądasz, jakbyś wyjątkowo źle spał.  
\- Twa spostrzegawczość wprawia mnie w zachwyt – sarknął, prowadząc Mierzeję w kierunku jednej z bram.  
\- Konrad?  
\- Czego, kobieto…?!  
\- Masz coś na twarzy.

***

Mirtle wychyliła się z czeluści Mierzejowej szafy i jej oczom ukazał się mniej więcej standardowy widok. Może poza makatką przedstawiającą srebrno-zielonego węża Slytherinu duszącego zsiniałego i podstarzałego już nieco lwa. Rękodzieło wisiało na prawo od drzwi nieznanego przeznaczenia.  
Natomiast w powietrzu unosił się wiele mówiący napis: „Mirtle! Wszystkiego najlepszego i takich tam. Niestety, osobiście prezentu wręczyć nie mogę, a szkoda. Ale to to pudełko w papierze w entuzjastyczne mikołaje.” Strzałka wyraźnie wskazywała na coś na kanapie.  
Mirtle podniosła małą paczuszkę. Na wysokości wzroku miała właśnie przyszpiloną do ściany listę spraw do załatwienia. Długi zwój papieru niknął gdzieś za kanapą. Andy wyciągnęła celulozową wstęgę na światło dzienne.  
Cierpiała ostatnio na nadmiar wolnego czasu, a dzisiejszy dzień pozbawiony miał być jakichkolwiek pożytecznych działań – szczególnie że Potter obiecał zająć się przygotowaniami do imprezy urodzinowej. Zaproponował, by połączyć przewidziane na wrzesień święta i miast organizować coś wielokrotnie w pokoju wspólnym, tym razem pójść na całość. Podczas porannej przemowy do ludu Harry zasugerował, że to ostatnia okazja, bo potem to już tylko na biednych adeptów magii czekają stosy prac domowych i godziny zakuwania do egzaminów. Mówił tak przekonująco, że nawet Hermiona przestała zrzędzić. Być może załamała ją wojownicza postawa Harry’ego i jego poza. Stojąc na fotelu, gestykulował zamaszyście, a przede wszystkim machał różdżką, co zaowocowało ostatecznie stratami materialnymi w postali rozbitego żyrandola. Potterowi brakowało tylko sztandaru i dużego napisu „Wolność wiodąca lud na barykady”. Podjął się nawet przedyskutowania z dyrektorem kwestii udostępnienia Wielkiej Sali na dziś. Jego entuzjazm nieco przygasł, gdy okazało się, że dyrektor nie ma nic naprzeciw, ale ma to być ogólnoszkolna balanga.  
Mirtle nie zamierzała protestować, ale brak zajęć wpływał źle na jej psychikę. Potter zarządził zbiórkę pieniędzy (po cztery sykle każdy) i pognał do najbliższej cukierni. Potem miał odwiedzić Zonka i Weasleyowe królestwo.  
Mirtle wzięła ołówek i podkreśliła kilka co ciekawszych jej zdaniem zadań. W tej chwili dzień nie wydawał jej się już tak nudny. Zerknęła jeszcze na punkty na końcu listy i westchnęła. Sam najwyraźniej miała zamiar wpakować się w jakieś kłopoty. Andy nie chciała jej przeszkadzać. Gdy Mierzeja sobie coś ubzdurała, działania zapobiegawcze nie miały większego sensu.  
Mirtle podkreśliła jeszcze jeden punkt na liście i przystąpiła do działania.

***

Teterman nie miał więcej niż czterdzieści pięć lat. Szyld w bramie głosił, że pracownia jest tu już od 1699 roku. Sprzedawał najlepsze różdżki w kraju, a konkurenci kpili, że na reklamę wydaje trzy czwarte przychodów. Teterman nie komentował tych bzdur. Miał większe zmartwienia niż trzech krajowych i dwu zagranicznych wytwórców różdżek czekających tylko na jego śmierć.  
Zgodnie z tradycją powinien przekazać pracownię synowi. Tyle tylko, że los pokarał go trzema córkami. Najmłodsza latorośl nie wykazywała zainteresowania wielopokoleniową profesją. Wolała zaklęcia obronne. Dwie starsze wyprowadziły się niedawno po spektakularnej kłótni. Obie wybrały alchemię.  
Osiwiał w ciągu tygodnia i naprawdę nie miał już ochoty na żadne atrakcje. Tyle tylko, że stojąca przy ladzie panna Search sama w sobie była jedną wielką atrakcją. Gdyby nie to, że Larecki przypomniał o tej przysłudze, zapewne zatrzasnąłby dziewczynie drzwi przed nosem. Młodociany lekarczyk siedział teraz w głębokim fotelu przy drzwiach i podejrzliwie przyglądał się taśmie krawieckiej, która mierzyła obwód głowy panny Search. Wyglądał fatalnie – jakby ciężko przeżył poranne spotkanie z maszynką do golenia.  
\- Dwanaście cali, dąb, włos wili. – Podsunął jej pudełko.  
\- To nie jest najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Spróbować nie zaszkodzi.  
Klientka uraczyła go spojrzeniem sugerującym brak kompetencji, ale machnęła różdżką na próbę. Gryzący obłok dymu przesłonił ją na chwilę.  
\- Aha. – Teterman zniknął na zapleczu.  
\- Jesteś kłopotliwa – zauważył Konrad.  
\- No co ty nie powiesz… - sarknęła.

***

Severus Snape otworzył drzwi oznaczone jako „Podprzestrzeń” i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Słońce przysłonięte było jakimś zbłąkanym cirrusem, a przed nim rozpościerał się sad. Miał nadzieję, że przynajmniej tu odpocznie od uczniów i paplaniny Trelawney.  
W oddali zobaczył jakieś dwie postacie i, nie czekając, krzyknął:  
\- Abbot! Hufflepuff straci przez ciebie pięć punktów! Macmillan! Przez ciebie również!  
Młodzież pognała między wiekowymi czereśniami w stronę zagajnika, skąd po chwili dobiegły odgłosy panicznej ucieczki sporej rzeszy ludzi.  
Jakieś zaklęcie nadzorowało zrywanie owoców. Pod każdym z drzew stało już kilka wypełnionych witaminami skrzynek. Snape stanął pod najbliższym drzewem. Gęsta korona rozpoczynała się na wysokości trzech i pół metra. Drzewo wyglądało, jakby ktoś testował na nim złowrogie zaklęcia, a potem starał się nieudolnie naprawić wyrządzone szkody.  
Severus oparł się o chropowaty pień. Miał przyjemność spotkać już dzisiaj Search, a raczej jej „Dzień Dobry, Panie Profesorze Snape”, bo tylko tyle powiedziała, mijając go. Kolejnego spotkania nie pragnął. Szczególnie, że była w paskudnym humorze.  
Świeże powietrze i słońce nienajlepiej działały na jego samopoczucie, ale jedyną alternatywą było patrolowanie korytarzy w towarzystwie spowitej szalami Trelawney bredzącej aktualnie o czekającej go potwornej migrenie na skutek bliżej nieznanych przyczyn. Być może przyczyną była Sybilla sama w sobie, więc pospiesznie porzucił jej towarzystwo nawet za cenę ewentualnej opalenizny.  
Właśnie miał usiąść na murawie, gdy do jego uszu dobiegło przekleństwo okraszone deszczem czereśni i skrzynką na owe, która wylądowała kilka stóp od niego.  
Podniósł głowę. Pierwszym, co napotkał jego wzrok, był złocisty warkocz z zieloną gumką, a powyżej znajdowała się reszta fizjonomii Najbardziej Wkurzającej Ślizgonki Wszechczasów. Search wisiała do góry nogami. Wzorem cyrkowców ćwiczących na trapezie asekurowały ją jedynie zagięte na konarze kolana. Biały T-shirt, postrzępione dżinsy i rękawiczki oraz różdżka wystająca jej z kieszeni.  
\- Nie mogę liczyć na to, że zastosujesz zaklęcie lewitacji, prawda, Search?  
\- Raczej nie, profesorze.  
\- Search.  
\- Tak. Wiem. Mogłabym sięgnąć do kieszeni i wyciągnąć różdżkę, ale, jak wiadomo powszechnie, jestem łamagą i pewnie bym ją upuściła, a ten sam los spotkałby zapewne i rękawiczki. – Sam wykonała skłon, chwyciła konar i po chwili nań się wdrapała. – Dziękuję za chęć ofiarowania pomocy.  
Zabrzmiało to sztywno i wyjątkowo zimno. Severus zmełł w ustach przekleństwo.

***

Mew starała się zobaczyć, kto do niej właściwie mówi, a raczej powtarza bez przerwy, ale było to trudne ze względu na panujący półmrok.  
\- Dwa życia.  
Głos był dźwięczny i zdawał się należeć do kogoś młodego. Pobrzmiewało w nim zdziwienie z nutą zniecierpliwienia.  
Mew otworzyła oczy i usiadła. Pod czaszką owa monotonna litania wybrzmiewała jej jeszcze przez chwilę.

***

Mirtle najspokojniej w świecie zajęła się porządkowaniem zawartości zielonego kufra. Najpierw podzieliła stroje. Te oznaczone „na sprzedaż” ułożyła na jednym ze stołów. Pozostałe posegregowała kolorystycznie, a suknie w fazie projektu pozostawiła na manekinach. Pozwijała porozrzucane materiały i zamknęła je w jednej z szaf. Potem zaczęła przeglądać zawartość półek. Po dłuższej chwili zidentyfikowała część znalezisk jako eliksiry. Przy bliższym poznaniu okazało się, że w skład mikstur wchodzi tlenek srebra.  
\- Trutki na wampiry – doszła do wniosku.  
Pod ścianą stała jeszcze bliżej niezidentyfikowana konstrukcja przykryta materiałem. Andy szarpnęła nieco zakurzoną płachtę i jej oczom ukazał się niecodzienny widok.

***

\- Dasz mi święty spokój? – spytała Sam z nadzieją.  
\- Nie. Jesteś nieodpowiedzialna i łatwowierna!  
\- Świetnie.  
\- Jak mogłaś się zgodzić?!?! – kontynuował Sławek tym samym tonem. – Przecież to może być pułapka!  
\- Jakbyś nie zauważył, to w rubryce „Od zaraz” nawet dziś znajdziesz przynajmniej dwadzieścia takich propozycji. I przestań truć z łaski swojej! Dostałam dokładne wytyczne dotyczące niewielkich obszarów. Co mi szkodzi poszukać? Klient wyglądał na indywiduum średnio podejrzane. Jest szansa, że zapłaci i nie będzie robił problemów. A sam doskonale wiesz, że za dwa jutrzejsze egzaminy będę musiała zapłacić. Wypłata od Tarnowskiego wylądowała w całości w kieszeni Tetermana. Dodatkowo jeszcze ten aurorski egzamin! Przecież jeśli go nie zdam, to mogę się od razu powiesić. Krysiak zapowiedział, że najprawdopodobniej pojedynek się odbędzie. Wszystko zależy od decyzji jakiegoś niedoinformowanego urzędnika ministerstwa. On wyznaczy datę, a potem wszystko potoczy się zgodnie z procedurą. – Zaczerpnęła tchu. – Jeśli nie zdam pierwszego aurorskiego, to następny pojedynek odbędzie się dwa tygodnie po pierwszym, a wiadomo, że fizycznie niemożliwe jest jego uniknięcie, bo samo oczekiwanie na wyznaczenie daty egzaminu trwa od trzech do sześciu tygodni!  
\- Przesadzasz.  
\- Tak. Masz rację. Jestem łatwowierna, nieodpowiedzialna i przesadzam. Potrafię tylko wpadać w kłopoty i generować konflikty! Świetnie! – warknęła. – Tyle, że ja nie jestem córeczką genialnego magomedyka i moje roczne kieszonkowe nie wystarcza nawet na dwa ministerialne egzaminy pierwszego stopnia! Alfa24 też nie płaci kokosów, a oczekuje cudów. – Zamieszała eliksir. – Jakby nie mogli zamówić eliksiru translacyjnego w aptece.  
\- Szef cię sprawdza.  
\- Szef – prychnęła. – To on, a nie ja, ma drugi z eliksirów! A ty jesteś wstrętną paplą, bo nie mogłeś zapanować na językiem! Jestem pewna, że w tym szowinistycznym oddziale są przynajmniej cztery osoby, które mają odpowiednie kwalifikacje, więc dlaczego ja?!  
\- Sam… nie machaj tak tą chochlą…

***

Organizacja imprezy nie była tak prosta, jak się Harry’emu początkowo wydawało. Dlatego w tej chwili stał pod podejrzanie wyglądającą czereśnią.  
\- Hej! Jesteś tam?  
\- Tak, Potter? – Sam zwiesiła się z gałęzi.  
\- Wydawało mi się, że…  
\- W sprawie nagłośnienia zgłoś się do mojego brata. – Mierzeja odgadła cel wizyty nieszczęsnego Gryfona.  
\- A w innych sprawach?  
\- Potter. Ja staram się odstresować. Jak się nudzisz, to możesz mi pomóc. A jakbyś nie zauważył, to gdzieś tam… - Wskazała bliżej nieokreślony kierunek. - …jest profesor Snape. On też wygląda na lekko poirytowanego.  
\- Ty mnie znowu usiłujesz przestraszyć – doszedł do wniosku Harry. – Jest już południe, a ja cierpię na typowe problemy logistyczne. To ty mogłabyś mi pomóc.  
\- Pomóc w czym, Potter? – Mistrz Eliksirów przestał podpierać czereśniowy pień kilkanaście metrów dalej; czego Potter rzecz jasna w swej ślepocie nie zauważył, a ostrzeżenie zignorował; i podszedł do nieszczęśnika.  
\- Aaa… w niczym, panie profesorze. Małe niejasności w kwestii pracy domowej z wróżbiarstwa – zełgał.  
\- Profesor Trelawney będzie zachwycona twą nadgorliwością, Potter. Zaraz cię do niej zaprowadzę. – Złośliwy uśmieszek zagościł na obliczu Severusa.  
\- Ale… ale już wszystko wiem, rozumiem i dziękuję. Do widzenia. – Po czym umknął, zanim Severus zdążył odjąć jakiekolwiek punkty Gryffindorowi.

***

Chomik piekła ciasto. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że kuchnia nie należała do ulubionych pomieszczeń Elmiry Ody, a gotowanie czegoś poza eliksirami i wodą na herbatę wywoływało u niej chroniczną migrenę, można było uznać tę chwilę za przełomową.  
Chomik wlepiała ślepka w oświetlone wnętrze piekarnika. Ciasto wyglądało świetnie. Czereśniowe ciasto – warto nadmienić. I choć był środek września, to Chomiczyna nie zdziwiła się zbytnio, zastawszy w swej szafie skrzynkę czereśni i kartkę od Sam. Szczerze mówiąc, ostatnio znajdowała w szafie same podejrzane przedmioty – między innymi bladoniebieski, niezidentyfikowany kamień oraz Michała, który niezwłocznie został zaciągnięty do kuchni i, posłużywszy jako tania siła robocza, czynnie przyczynił się do cukierniczego sukcesu Chomika, drylując czereśnie.  
Elmira była zdania, że na imprezę nie można przyjść z pustymi rękami – dlatego zmusiła się do upieczenia ciasta. Sam prezent wszak nie wystarczy.

***

Mew położyła broszkę na stole i podejrzliwie się jej przyglądała. Błyskotka nie dawała jej spokoju, rozpraszała uwagę i ściągała wzrok, nie pozwalając na napisanie nudnego i całkowicie zbędnego wypracowania na transmutację. Mew zogniskowała wzrok na leżącym przed nią przedmiocie. Wizje jako takie prześladowały ją od dnia siódmych urodzin. Widziała już wiele mniej lub bardziej makabrycznych opcji najbliższych konfliktów zbrojnych, ostatnio nawet nieznanego pochodzenia góry zwłok, ale ukierunkowanie wizji, by ta dotyczyła danego przedmiotu i jego historii, znajdowało się na skraju jej możliwości. Najbardziej irytujące było to, że czasami robiła to całkowicie nieświadomie. Dotykanie przedmiotu czy mówienie doń też nie przynosiło pozytywnych rezultatów, mimo zapewnień autorów wielu podręczników do wróżbiarstwa. Dodatkowo do działania mobilizował ją fakt, że nie uzyskała pełnej wersji „Legendy o Nie-Sel”. Być może mylnie Mew łączyła owo widzenie z zamierzchłej przeszłości z leżącą przed nią broszką. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że może ewentualnie zostać uraczona nudną historią jakiegoś rodu ze sporadycznie pojawiającymi się morderstwami i jakąś zarazą w tle oraz ewentualnie krótką wzmianką o tym, w jaki sposób błyskotka znalazła się w jej rzeczach osobistych.  
Zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę na rękach. Przypominając sobie historię ze szkolną umywalką, postanowiła na wszelki wypadek zaopatrzyć się jeszcze w puchową poduchę.

***

\- Tu wasze radio „Golden Angel”! – oznajmił radośnie stary odbiornik.  
Mirtle znalazła go na jednej z półek i, podłączywszy do prądu, postawiła na fortepianie, by umilał jej czas poświęcony na przeglądanie i porządkowanie owej dziwacznej konstrukcji. Z założenia miała być to półka. Wyglądała jednak na skrzyżowanie półki z szafą, składem narzędzi oraz broni wszelakiej. Mirtle znalazła dotychczas cztery różne szable w ozdobnych pochwach i dwadzieścia sześć wachlarzy, z czego w dwudziestu ukryte były sztyleciki, szpilki bądź inna bliżej nieznana jej broń kłuta. W pięciu w wydrążonej rączce kryła się ampułka z trucizną, a jeden wyglądał na nieszkodliwy, ale mogło to oznaczać, że Andy po prostu nie zna zasady działania ukrytego z nim mechanizmu. Poza tym znalazła również szkatułkę ze srebrną biżuterią, szesnaście sztyletów do rzutów, komplet metalowych gwiazdek pokrytych cienką warstewką srebra, stempel pogromcy wampirów, kilkadziesiąt słoików z najróżniejszymi odczynnikami alchemicznymi oraz monokl na cienkim łańcuszku. Po bliższych oględzinach zidentyfikowała ciemne szkiełko jako finnor. Zerknęła przezeń – podprzestrzeń jawiła się jako usiana zielonymi nitkami kopuła.  
\- Komunikat pogodowy – zaskrzeczało radio. Trudno było określić nawet płeć prowadzącego audycję. – Dotychczasowa dobra pogoda jest, jak wiadomo, stanem przejściowym. Załamanie nastąpi najprawdopodobniej w późnych godzinach wieczornych. Bezpośredni wpływ na nie będą miały egzaminy przeprowadzane w okolicach Puław. Mimo apeli ekologów dwa razy do roku ministerstwo sprawdza umiejętności panowania nad pogodą w miejscu jak najbardziej do tego calu nieprzeznaczonym. Podczas tego weekendu dwadzieścia jeden osób będzie zmagać się z naturą. Ekolodzy zapowiedzieli demonstrację na jutrzejsze przedpołudnie. Będą blokować wejście do budynku ministerstwa do uzyskania konkretnych rezultatów. Rzecznik prasowy Ministerstwa Magii zapowiedział, że pan Rokita nie zamierza ugiąć się pod presją „zielonych”, a demonstranci zostaną usunięci siłą. Gwałtowne opady będą przypominać te sprzed dwóch lat. Prosimy zachować szczególną ostrożność podczas lotów miotlarskich ze względu na porywisty wiatr. Pogoda powinna się poprawić we wtorek. A teraz „serwis plotkarski”, jak nazywa to pan minister. Wydział Eliksirologii Warszawskiego Uniwersytetu Magicznego dementuje doniesienia o romansie jednej ze studentek z panem ministrem. Pan minister stanowczo zaprzecza. Zaprzeczają również studentki, a ich słowu najbardziej można wierzyć. WUM zaprzecza również, jakoby pozyskiwał w bliżej nieznany, a co za tym idzie – nielegalny sposób pieniądze. Rektor WUMu nie chciał jednak z nami rozmawiać. Nie pozwolił również na rozmowę ze studentami, a tym bardziej ze studentkami eliksirologii. O fakcie, że dziewczęta zgodnie zaprzeczają, jakoby cokolwiek łączyło je z panem ministrem, poinformował nas sekretarz rektora. A teraz sport.  
Mirtle wybrała jeden z sześciu czarnych wachlarzy i, wygrzebawszy się z kufra, położyła go tuż obok przygotowanej już kreacji. Nieopodal umiejscowiła finnorowy monokl, szkatułkę z biżuterią i batorówkę.

***

Sam usiadła na kanapie, zastanawiając się, czy wszystko zapakowała. Sławek od kilkunastu minut rozmawiał z kimś przez swoją komórkę, chodząc nerwowo między regałami. Najwyraźniej wszystko było gotowe – nawet pełny strój na wieczorne wyjście w towarzystwie wampira, o czym na razie Kiślewicz nie miał tak naprawdę pojęcia.  
\- To idziemy. – Sławek schował telefon do kieszeni i chwycił niebieską torbę, do której osobiście zapakował przygotowany przed godziną eliksir translacyjny. W jednej z wielu kieszeni niebieskiej torby było antidotum, wyprodukowany przez Sam specyfik, ale o tym Sławek nie wiedział. Zauważył natomiast, że Sam poza lustrem, które tym razem było mniejsze, oraz niezbędnymi odczynnikami zabrała też butelkę z wodą święconą i posrebrzany sztylet.  
\- Filip czeka na nas przed domem.  
Mierzeja powlokła się w kierunku wyjścia. Jej brak entuzjazmu był niemożliwy do niezauważenia.  
\- Piotrek! Widziałeś moją panterę? – spytała jeszcze, usiłując otworzyć drzwi do pokoju swego brata, ale od środka podpierała je chwiejnie wyglądająca konstrukcja.  
\- To to badziewie, co zeżarło pół mojego zeszytu od matmy? – Głos był rozdrażniony, a w szparze ukazała się głowa Piotrka oraz trzymanej przez niego Ibris.  
\- Aha. Popilnuj jej.  
\- To cię będzie drogo kosztować, siostra.  
Sam zignorowała tę wypowiedź, bo do jej uszu dobiegł dźwięk klaksonu.

***

Mew wpatrywała się w broszkę. Złośliwość rzeczy martwych osiągnęła dla Ślizgonki poziom krytyczny. Broszka leżała na blacie biurka i nie zamierzała współpracować. Ba! Nawet śmiała stawiać opór!  
\- Ty chromowano-plastikowa podróbo! – warknęła Panna-Ciemność-Widzę. – Zatrzymaj swoją nudnawą tajemnicę!  
Świat przed oczami Mew eksplodował fontanną różnobarwnych iskier. Setki obrazów zamigotały jej pod powiekami. Migawki były niesamowicie krótkie, a jednocześnie wyraźne. Ślizgonka zdała sobie sprawę, że znaczna część obrazów nie dotyczy jej świata.  
„Przecież takie zwierzę nie istnieje” – pomyślała, widząc włochaty okaz przypominający nieco oposa, tyle że futro miał upstrzone wzorkiem z żółto-zielonych rombów.  
„Koreańska podróba” – pomyślała pod adresem broszki.  
Pstrokato ubarwione zwierzę zniknęło, a jego miejsce zajął znajomy już widoczek. Momentalnie zrobiło jej się mdło, szczególnie że w drgającym świetle pochodni zauważyła przynajmniej jedną ściętą głowę i parę rąk trwale odłączoną od korpusu. Przez chwilę miała ochotę oślepnąć – nie chciała spojrzeć ani na górę zwłok przed sobą, ani tuż obok, nie mówiąc już o patrzeniu pod nogi. Ostatnio zabłąkana gałka oczna wyprowadziła ją z równowagi i nie dowiedziała się przez to niczego nowego. Szukanie tutaj jakiegoś „znajomego” trupa też nie było dobrym wyjściem.  
\- Oszukujesz – warknęła pod adresem biżuterii.  
Otworzyła oczy. Coś lśniło idealnie na wysokości jej wzroku. Było przypięta do zagranicznie wyglądającej szarfy, a spod zakrzepłej krwi wychylał się jedynie fragment złotego zapięcia.  
\- Oszukujesz – powtórzyła, zeskrobując zakrzep. To była broszka – ta sama, która budziła podejrzenia Mew.

***

\- Że co proszę? – Leonette zamarła nad patelnią ze wzniesionym widelcem.  
\- Dokładnie to, co usłyszałaś. – Teo wziął drugi widelec i dźgnął podsmażaną różyczkę kalafiora. – Idę do Domu Sabatowego. Z panną Samanthą Search, a raczej wybranką mego serca: Isabell.  
\- Upadłeś na głowę – skwitowała jego słowa Stęporek, dźgając go widelcem w pierś. – Odbiło ci. Kompletnie cię odmóżdżyło, Teodorze Restaud!  
\- Ostrymi przedmiotami nie w moją stronę – zasugerował wampir, wycierając wyimaginowaną tłustą plamę z klapy marynarki i profilaktycznie odsuwając się o krok.  
\- Popapraniec! – dodała Leokadia, w dalszym ciągu grożąc atakiem widelcowym.  
\- Powinnaś wziąć coś na uspokojenie albo zatrudnić się jako statystka w roli walkirii. Masz odpowiedni wyraz twarzy.  
Leonette odetchnęła. Teodor przygotował się na najgorsze – ucieczkę z kuchni w akompaniamencie fruwających sztućców i jednego rondla.  
\- Teoś… - zaczęła przymilnie. – Ty pożyczyłeś tamtym czterem wampirom pieniądze, tak?  
\- Tak. – Wampir odsunął się jeszcze o krok.  
\- Na duży procent?  
\- Lichwiarski, rzecz jasna.  
\- To do jasnego Merlina po co ty tam idziesz, dodatkowo w towarzystwie tej mdlejącej dziewoi?! – wybuchnęła Leo. – Czy ratowanie świata wymaga pchania się w paszczę lwa?!  
\- Wiedziałem, że na ciebie nie mogę liczyć – wyjaśnił spokojnie. – Poza tym to odgórna sugestia. Sam nie wpadłbym na to, żeby wciągnąć w całą sprawę akurat tę małoletnią czarownicę, ale tutejsze Ministerstwo chyba bardzo chce, żeby ona zniknęła. Odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że jej trup byłby kilku osobom na rękę. Osoby owe nie wiedzą jednak nic o planach wampirów względem panny Search. Zamierzam więc upiec dwie pieczenie na jednym ogniu. Nie tylko spłyną do mnie informacje dotyczące obsydianu, ale również dziewczęcia opisywanego jako rącza brunetka, ewentualnie szatynka, w napierśniku 115D.  
\- Jeśli takie informacje w ogóle do ciebie dotrą. – Powątpiewaniem w głosie Leo można by ostudzić zapał angielskiej reprezentacji Quidditcha.  
\- Dotrą.  
\- Potraktujesz pannę Search jako doskonałe odwrócenie uwagi.  
\- Dokładnie.  
\- A jakby coś poszło nie tak, to rzucisz ją na pożarcie, a sam się ewakuujesz.  
\- Leo! – oburzył się Restaud. – Jak możesz coś takiego insynuować! Szczególnie że, znając tę pannicę, mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że to ja zostanę potraktowany jako nic-nie-warty-balast-przeznaczony-na-ucztę-dla-krwiopijców. Gdyby coś poszło nie tak, mogę spodziewać się, że nie tylko ministerstwo wyciągnie wobec mnie konsekwencje. Panna Search może mnie na przykład zadźgać przez przypadek, szczególnie że już raz to zrobiła.

***

Sam zatrzasnęła drzwi opla i ruszyła dziarsko w stronę Zaginionego Peronu Dworca Wschodniego. Filip wyłączył silnik i wyczekująco spojrzał na Sławka.  
\- Idę, idę… - mruknął Kiślewicz, opuszczając pojazd.  
Niebo było podejrzanie bezchmurne jak na połowę września, a żar lejący się z nieba sugerował raczej przełom lipca i sierpnia. Filip upewnił się, że wszystkie niezbędne akcesoria zostały zabrane i podążył za nimi.  
\- Dwuminutowe spóźnienie – zauważył kwaśno Krysiak. Jego opalenizna doskonale współgrała z hawajską koszulą w kwiaty i jasnymi, materiałowymi spodniami. Brakowało mu tylko koktajlu z parasolką i słomkowego kapelusza, a wyglądałby na okaz żywcem wzięty z karaibskiej plaży. Jego cygaro dymiło, dopełniając jeszcze obrazu niezadowolonego urlopowicza.  
\- Pociąg ma siedem minut spóźnienia – bąknął nieśmiało ktoś ze stojącej obok grupy.  
Szef dla pewności zgromił wzrokiem wszystkich, co nie przyniosło niczego poza zbiorowymi jękami, że przełożony znowu jest w fatalnym humorze.  
Sam usadowiła się na zielonej ławce i, odebrawszy Sławkowi niebieską torbę, zaczęła w niej zawzięcie grzebać.  
\- Wasze bilety. – Krysiak z morderczą miną wręczył je przybyłym.  
Mierzeja wzięła swój, przerywając na chwilę poszukiwania, po czym wręczyła go Sławkowi, by na powrót zająć się wybebeszaniem torby.  
\- Czegoś zapomniałaś?  
Jungfrau oderwała wzrok od pojemnego wewnętrza swego bagażu i uraczyła stojącą przed nią osobę spojrzeniem nieco zdziwionym w rodzaju tych mówiących: „Nie zabiło cię? Jaka szkoda…”.  
\- Granatu ręcznego i pełnego zestawu do autopsji. – Sam uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Ale może ty masz coś w tym stylu…?  
\- Robert! Jak dobrze, że jesteś! – Filip rzucił się na szyję niczego niespodziewającego się kumpla. – Kiedy cię wypuścili? Gadaj! – Za plecami Roberta pokazał Sławkowi uniesiony kciuk.  
Kiślewicz odetchnął. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty na wysłuchiwanie słownych ataków obu stron i ewentualne odciąganie Stachowiaka od Sam, gdyż zapewne ten w końcu straciłby nad sobą panowanie.  
\- Twój bilet – stwierdził Krysiak. – Sześć minut spóźnienia.  
\- Sorry, szefie. – Robert wyswobodził się z czułych objęć Filipa, by wpaść w morze uścisków od reszty grupy. Został odciągnięty na papierosa i poddany szczegółowej obserwacji kolegów, szczególnie że słał mordercze spojrzenia w stronę ich „Maskotki”.  
Pociąg w końcu wtoczył się na peron w obłoku gryzącego dymu.  
\- Wsiadamy – warknął Krysiak pod adresem podwładnych.  
Pospiesznie pogasili papierosy i zainstalowali się w dwu przedziałach.

***

Fred najspokojniej w świecie układał towar na półkach. Transparent rozwieszony w sklepowej witrynie zaowocował masą przyklejonych do szyby dzieciaków. Nowe dropsy truskawkowe powodujące czasową utratę pamięci już cieszyły się powodzeniem, nie mówiąc o innych produktach, na widok których włosy pani Weasley stanęłyby dęba. Nawet dwa razy. Szczególnie zaś zielonej galaretki powodującej wyrośnięcie na czole rogu dwurożca oraz fioletowych landrynek o smaku jabłkowym gwarantujących objawy smoczej grypy.

***

\- Szef woła. – Sławek wskazał drzwi sąsiedniego przedziału. – Wszystkich – dodał, widząc, że koledzy nawet nie drgnęli.  
\- Dziesięć osób w sześcioosobowym przedziale – zauważył ktoś wepchnięty w kąt. – Czy możecie zabrać te łokcie?  
\- Zasłonki – warknął Krysiak.  
Filip opierający się o drzwi przedziału chwycił element dekoracyjny i zadbał, by niepożądany wzrok ciekawskich nie miał wstępu do przedziału zajmowanego przez Alfę24.  
\- Nasz ptaszek. – Krysiak zaprezentował zdjęcie. – Narcyz Marceli Tarnowski. Lat dwadzieścia trzy. Podpisawszy kontrakt z MM, zniknął po trzech tygodniach. Obecne miejsce pobytu: Moskwa. Miejsce akcji to stacja metra Smolienskaja. Plany stacji. – Rozdał cztery egzemplarze. – Jak doskonale wiecie, ale powtórzę dla tych, którzy spali, gdy tłumaczyłem to poprzednio, nasza zagubiona owieczka zaliczyła trzeci egzamin z magii czasu. Ministerstwo życzy sobie, by dostarczyć obiekt nieuszkodzony, ale my musimy też dbać o własne bezpieczeństwo. Polecana jest broń jak najbardziej konwencjonalna. Nie chcemy przecież, żeby się przestraszył i zwiał. Mapa tegoż obszaru, widok naziemny. – Kolejne cztery kartki zostały rozchwycone. – A teraz wszyscy na zewnątrz.  
Sam szarpnęła zasłonkę, a potem drzwi przedziału.  
\- Ale ty, moja droga, zostajesz.  
Mierzeja wyszła na korytarz, by przepuścić usiłujących się jak najszybciej wydostać agentów.  
\- Ja jestem na korytarzu. Jakby co, to krzycz. – Sławek otworzył okno i oparł się o framugę.  
Sam rzuciła mu pobłażliwe spojrzenie i wróciła do przedziału.  
\- Drzwi – warknął Krysiak.  
Zasunęła wrota i usiadła naprzeciw szefa.  
\- Po pierwsze: nie życzę sobie żadnych komunikatów przekazywanych telepatycznie – zaczął. – Komórkę masz i tylko wiadomości, które dotrą do mnie za jej pośrednictwem, będą uznane za wiarygodne. Zrozumieliśmy się? Nie mam zamiaru tłumaczyć się potem, dlaczego Tarnowski się nam wymknął. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie: tak. To jest syn Śmierciożercy. Tyle że w przeciwieństwie do ojca on może nam nabruździć. I nie życzę sobie, by przez przypadek coś poszło nie tak. Pod pojęciem „przez przypadek” rozumiem „bo przecież on chciał się tylko urwać z ministerialnej smyczy”. Nikt go nie zmuszał.  
Mierzeja prychnęła.  
\- Już ja doskonale wiem, jak wygląda „w pełni dobrowolne” podpisywanie ministerialnego kontraktu.  
\- Nie będziemy w tej chwili dyskutować o metodach pana ministra – zastrzegł Krysiak. – Szczególnie że każdego wysokopoziomowego maga traktuje się jak własność państwową. Akurat temu się nie dziwię, bo rokrocznie spada liczba przeprowadzanych egzaminów, a tym samym również odkrytych i zarejestrowanych posiadaczy poziomu powyżej 25.  
\- Pan minister jest sam sobie winny. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Są trzy wyjścia: mugolizacja, emigracja albo podporządkowanie się. Ja wybrałam najgorsze.  
\- To nie przez własną głupotę, jak ci się wydaje. Trzy lata zwodzenia ministerstwa zasługuje na uznanie.  
\- A potem kończy się, podpisując cyrograf, gdy dwadzieścia luf mierzy prosto w twoją głowę. – Sam zacisnęła dłonie w pięści.  
\- Tylko bez samookaleczania się – zaapelował. – Możesz z tym poczekać do momentu wykonania zadania? Wiem, że dotykamy w tej rozmowie drażliwego tematu, ale nie płacą nam za ocenianie poczynań ministerstwa. Druga sprawa… Sławek jest potrzebny w zupełnie innym miejscu niż to, w którym ty się pojawisz. Z tobą zostanie Filip. Pojawisz się tu. – Postukał długopisem w zielony punkt na mapie. – Grabski będzie na ciebie czekał na peronie. Pozostali mają się pojawić przy tych dwu wejściach cztery minuty przed tobą. I oczywiście trzeci punkt naszego spotkania. Odchodzę na emeryturę.  
Mierzeja zamrugała.  
\- Oni jeszcze nie wiedzą. Moje miejsce zajmie albo Filip, albo jakiś nadęty „Człowiek z Wizją” z kancelarii pana ministra. Osobiście wolę Filipa. Chcę więc, żeby dziś wszystko przebiegło sprawnie, bezproblemowo i bezpiecznie. Wypadek Roberta to wybitnie moja wina. Nie mam zamiaru powtarzać błędów i narażać was na zbędne niebezpieczeństwo. Wybierz najbardziej niepozorne z zaklęć rozpoznających. Nie chcę, by Tarnowski cofnął się o kilkanaście sekund i przyłożył lufę swojego glocka do głowy jednego z moich podwładnych. I jakby cokolwiek było nie tak, chcę być o tym natychmiast powiadomiony. To, że w Warszawie musimy cię pilnować, nie znaczy, że w Moskwie będziesz bezpieczna. – Wstał i z półki ściągnął walizkę. Wyciągniętym z kieszeni kluczem otworzył pierwszy z siedmiu zamków. – Sukienka, buty, podkolanówki, wstążki… - Kolejno podawał rzeczy Mierzei. – O! I jeszcze tuba na rysunki.  
Sam popatrzyła podejrzliwie na tarczę szkolną na ramieniu sukienki i biały kołnierzyk odcinający się na granatowym tle.  
\- Co to właściwie ma być? – spytała.  
\- Kamuflaż. Szkoły prowadzone przez zakonnice uchodzą za elitarne. W soboty w przynajmniej trzech z nich organizowane są zajęcia plastyczne. Nie będziesz wzbudzać podejrzeń. A teraz idź do sąsiedniego przedziału i oznakuj naszych chłopców w taki sposób, by bez twojej zgody nie mogli uwolnić się spod mocy zaklęcia.

***

\- Sie masz, Harry!  
Potter zachwiał się na drabinie i kilkanaście różnobarwnych balonów znalazło się na podłodze. Zaklęcie lewitacji, którym posługiwał się, by przystroić jeden z kandelabrów, chybiło celu i fontanna serpentyn wylądowała na głowie bardzo z tego faktu niezadowolonego Rona.  
\- Syriusz? – Potter uśmiechnął się promiennie. – Dobrze, że jesteś! Kiedy cię wypuścili?  
\- Tak mniej więcej… - Black zerknął na zegarek. – Dziesięć minut temu. Pomóc wam?  
\- Mógłbyś. – Hermiona wyplątywała Weasleya z dekoracji. – Mam nadzieję, że nie uciekłeś ze szpitala.  
\- O cóż mnie podejrzewasz, niewiasto! – zakrzyknął Syriusz, udając święte oburzenie.  
\- O najgorsze – przyznała Granger.  
\- A widzieliście może Sam?  
\- Chyba masz dziś wolne, prawda? – Harry zszedł z drabiny.  
\- Oczywiście. Tak tylko spytałem. To jak, mogę wam pomóc?  
\- Potter, wykorzystujesz rekonwalescenta?  
Harry obejrzał się, słysząc znajomy głos ociekający jadem. Snape wykrzywiał wargi w półuśmiechu. Kolorowe dekoracje wydawały się wyjątkowo nie na miejscu, zwłaszcza w zestawieniu z czarną szatą Mistrza Eliksirów drgającą na lekkim przeciągu.  
\- Nietoperz wyfrunął z lochów – mruknął Syriusz najciszej jak potrafił.  
Harry starał się zachować kamienną twarz. Snape najwyraźniej domyślił się, że poczyniono uwagę godzącą w jego osobę, i zamierzał profilaktycznie odjąć Gryffindorowi punkty, ale Łapa przeszedł do ataku.  
\- Jak dobrze, że jest tu mój ulubiony Ślizgon. – Pospiesznie przemierzył dzielącą ich odległość i usiłował go objąć ku uciesze, zdumieniu i zniesmaczeniu zgromadzonej na sali gawiedzi. Snape odtrącił niepożądane (gryfońskie) ręce i dla zachowanie zasad bezpieczeństwa i higieny cofnął się o krok. – Severusie! Ja się daję wykorzystywać z miłą chęcią. Ech… Ale co ja ci będę opowiadał… Ty przecież nie znasz tego cudownego uczucia, gdy ktoś wbrew twojej woli daje ci to, czego skrycie pragnąłeś… - ściszył głos do szeptu. – Spełnia twoje mroczne zachcianki z samego dna smolistej duszy…  
\- Bredzisz, Black – zauważył Snape przez zęby. Cerę miał bladą, a oczy sypały iskry.  
\- No… ale z tobą to nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Może czerpiesz z czegoś perwersyjną przyjemność…? Może raz na jakiś czas dajesz się do cna wykorzystać?  
Policzki Severusa zabarwił ceglasty rumieniec.  
\- Tak! Jak widzisz, chcę się dać wykorzystać! – zakrzyknął Syriusz. – Hermiono! Zrób to!  
Harry i Ron zerknęli na przyjaciółkę.  
\- Przynieś nam więcej konfetti z przedpokoju Sam.  
\- Ja miałem na myśli coś mroczniejszego. – Black wyglądał na nieco zawiedzionego.  
\- I butelkę wody mineralnej – dodała po chwili namysłu. – Prędziutko!  
Snape uśmiechnął się. Black, durne psisko, sam się podłożył. Do panny Granger dwuznaczne komentarze nie docierały. Młode pokolenie adeptów magii nie wykazało jednak tyle opanowania co Gryfonka i w najlepsze chichotało.  
\- Czerpiesz przyjemność z butelki wody mineralnej. Perwersyjnie mroczną przyjemność, tak, Black? – spytał Severus.  
Łapa mruknął coś niezrozumiałego, a zapewne również niesłownikowego i powlókł się po konfetti.

***

Sam wyciągnęła z niebieskiej torby cienki pędzelek i smoliście czarny tusz kreślarski.  
\- Skoro poprzedni sposób został przez was zgodnie uznany za nieodpowiedni, dziś wypróbujemy coś nowego – oznajmiła.  
Ośmiu facetów jęknęło zgodnie.  
\- Rękę proszę. – Mierzeja zanurzyła pędzelek w tuszu.  
\- Moją? – upewnił się Sławek. – Ale przecież ty jesteś dla mnie jak siostra!  
\- Bez wygłupów. – Sam otarła pędzel o brzeg pojemnika z tuszem.  
\- Dobra, chłopaki. Wyciągać łapy. – Filip podsunął swoją rękę przed Mierzejowy nos.  
Nagryzmoliła na niej zagranicznie wyglądający krzaczek.  
\- A mogę mieć coś takiego na piersi? – spytał niepozornie wyglądający blondyn.  
\- Jeśli jest ci to niezbędnie potrzebne do szczęścia… Jak chcesz, to mogę ci namalować znak „Tsu-ni” na czole. Dla mnie nie ma różnicy, na której części ciała zostanie umieszczony. – Wzruszyła ramionami.  
Blondyn zaczerwienił się, a pozostali się rozchichotali – najwyraźniej podpuścili kolegę. Po chwili wszyscy mieli już krzaczki wymalowane na rękach.  
\- Okres działania wynosi dwanaście godzin. Uprzedzając wasze pytanie: nie. Nie można tego zaklęcia zdjąć wcześniej, chyba że chcecie, żeby was odmóżdżyło. A teraz chciałabym uzyskać kilka niezbędnych informacji.  
Spojrzeli na nią wyczekująco.  
\- Chce znać wasze imiona i zaliczone egzaminy ministerialne. Nie wierzę, że tylko ja zaliczyłam mistrzowski z teleportacji. Nie myślcie sobie, że cała robota spadnie na mnie. A więc po kolei proszę.  
\- Dobrze. To ja zacznę. – Sławek wstał z trudem i potknął się o nogi kolegów. – Sławek Adam Kiślewicz. Zaliczone trzy mistrzowskie egzaminy.  
\- Zaklęcia ofensywne pierwszego, drugiego i trzeciego rodzaju. Nie chwal się – doradził mu zgodny chórek.  
\- Wcale się nie chwalę.  
\- Siadaj. Teraz ja. – Filip stojący przy drzwiach wyprostował się, co kilku jego kolegów wprawiło w jeszcze lepszy nastrój. – Cicho tam! Filip Grabski. Mistrzowski egzamin z zaklęć ofensywnych trzeciego i czwartego rodzaju oraz spirytystyki. Mam też zaliczony drugi z teleportacji.  
\- Brawo – mruknął ktoś wciśnięty w kąt. W głosie pobrzmiewał całkowity brak entuzjazmu.  
\- A tam, przy oknie, za tym rudzielcem, to nasza ósemka – wyjaśnił Filip, identyfikując bezentuzjastyczny głos. – Wstawaj, wstawaj…  
\- Niby jak? – spytał czarnowłosy, wyraźnie niezadowolony, że padło na niego. – Łukasz! Zabieraj łapę z moich dredów!  
\- Ależ wy jesteście gościnni – prychnął Sławek, jakimś cudem rozsuwając i tak ściśniętych jak sardynki w puszce kolegów i usiłując zrobić miejsce dla Sam. – No chodź. Przecież nie mamy złych zamiarów.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego z lekkim powątpiewaniem.  
\- Chłopaki! Posunąć się! – Sławek jeszcze się rozepchnął, czyniąc przestrzeń adekwatną do wymiarów Mierzei. – Zabierać nogi! – Poderwał się i, chwyciwszy Sam za rękę, pociągnął ją pośród gąszczu kolan.  
Nadal spoglądała na niego dziwnie, ale usiadła.  
\- Dla mnie miejsce pod oknem! – Blondynek, który uprzednio chciał mieć wymalowany „krzaczek” na nagiej piersi, zerwał się i pospiesznie wylądował między stopami kolegów.  
Sławek usiadł obok Sam.  
\- Marek… - Filip wyczekująco spojrzał na posiadacza dredów.  
\- Marek Mariusz Schulz. Obronne pierwszego i drugiego rodzaju oraz nekromancja.  
\- U kogo? – zainteresowała się Sam.  
\- U Borodina rzecz jasna. De la Cruss stwierdziła, że się nie nadaję po tym, jak wpadłem w pułapkę przy fontannie.  
\- Teraz ja! – Rudzielec siedzący obok niego zerwał się z siedzenia. – Siódemka. Łukasz Morieson, eliksiry, defensywne drugiego rodzaju oraz teleportacja. – Usiłował usiąść, ale jego miejsce zostało już zajęte przez tę część Alfy24, która nie znosiła być ściskana. Wzruszając ramionami, również usadowił się na podłodze, co uniemożliwiło reszcie wstawanie podczas prezentacji.  
\- Barnaba Zając – oznajmił ostrzyżony podobnie do Filipa chłopak obok Łukasza. – Tak zwana trójka. Spirytystyka, defensywne drugiego i trzeciego rodzaju.  
\- Feliks Kałużny. – Szatyn z włosami zaplecionymi w sięgający łopatek warkocz uścisnął rękę Sam. – Trzy egzaminy: zaklęcia regeneracyjne, antyuroki i pierwsza pomoc magiczna. Mam też państwowy egzamin magmedyczny.  
\- Franek Boguszewski – przedstawił się ów niepozorny blondyn siedzący między stopami kolegów. – Piąteczka. Regeneracyjne oraz ofensywne piątego i dwunastego rodzaju.  
\- Na ofensywną dwunastkę to on nie wygląda, ale jest naprawdę niezły. – Filip oparł się o drzwi.  
\- Robert Stachowiak. Obronna trójka, ofensywna czwórka i teleportacja. Zadowolona?  
Sam zastanawiała się przez chwilę.  
\- Czy macie jakieś niebezpieczne hobby albo inne egzaminy na niższym poziomie? Łukasz?  
\- Jeśli pytasz o to, co robię nielegalnie, to opracowuję nowy wzorzec teleportu. Ten niewykrywalny.  
\- P2 ci nie wystarcza? – Mierzeja uniosła nieco brwi.  
\- W ministerstwie są już dwie osoby, które wyłapują P2 bez większych problemów. – Morieson usiłował usiąść wygodnie. – To jakieś nowe sztuki. A wracając do moich nielegalnych praktyk, to jestem na etapie testów.  
\- Wczoraj musiałem go wyciągać – mruknął Filip.  
\- Mały błąd w obliczeniach. A ty czego używasz?  
\- Standardowego wzoru P1, ale zazwyczaj z małymi modyfikacjami. Czasami też D1S3, ale to gdy chcę mieć pewność, że ministerstwo na pewno nie będzie wiedziało, gdzie jestem.  
\- Zakłócasz pole? – Łukasz popatrzył na nią ze zdziwieniem. – Przecież potem taki obszar z anomalią widać jak na dłoni!  
\- Nikt w ministerstwie tych anomalii nie szuka. Ich interesują teraz tylko dwa wzorce teleportów. Możemy przejść dalej? – spytała.  
\- Nie wiem, dlaczego nas wypytujesz. Alex też tak robił, ale dopiero po pierwszej wypłacie. – Feliks ziewnął. – Nielegalnie hoduję smoka. Zadowolona?  
\- Szukam dokumentów potwierdzających działania ministerstwa sprzeczne z Konwencją Praw Człowieka – oznajmił Marek.  
\- Takich dokumentów nie ma – burknął Robert.  
\- Tylko ty tak twierdzisz – odparł Schulz, potrząsając swymi dredami.  
\- Mam pierwszy egzamin z teleportacji i zaklęć regeneracyjnych, ale ani jedna, ani druga dziedzina mnie nie pociąga. Spełniłem tylko marzenie ojca. Nadmienię, że jest okropny…  
Zgodny jęk pozostałej części grupy nie pozwolił Sławkowi dokończyć.  
\- A zajmuję się truciznami, amatorsko rzecz jasna. – Kiślewicz przekrzyczał „O bogowie, on znowu zaczyna!”, „Ratunku!” oraz „Mógłbyś się zwierzać później?”.  
\- Jestem porządnym obywatelem – burknął Robert. – W przeciwieństwie do was. – Powiódł oskarżycielsko wyciągniętym palcem po stłoczonych w przedziale, co ci zignorowali. Najwyraźniej tego typu oświadczenia Stachowiaka były na porządku dziennym. Tak samo jak utyskiwania Kiślewicza nad niewychowawczym postępowaniem głowy rodu.  
\- Chciałabyś może nabyć nieco niewymienialnych produktów klasy A? – spytał niespodziewanie Franek.  
\- Przemycasz? – zainteresowała się Mierzeja.  
\- Nie. Hoduję – wyjaśnił Boguszewski, uśmiechając się promiennie.  
\- To sobie hoduj te oślizgłe żyjątka – prychnął Barnaba. – Ja tam wolę demony i zamierzam zostać czołowym demonologiem kraju.  
\- Szkoda, że ministerstwo nie przeprowadza egzaminów z tej dziedziny. – Feliks ziewnął ponownie, prezentując migdałki. – Byłbyś już wielkim i sławnym członkiem komisji egzaminacyjnej.  
\- Demony to istoty rozumne, jakbyś nie zauważył – prychnął Zając. – Kto jak kto, ale ty powinieneś to wiedzieć, biorąc pod uwagę twoje pochodzenie i…  
\- „Gdybyś ujrzeć chcia-a-a-a-ał! Nadwiślański świ-i-it!” – zanucił Filip, fałszując niemiłosiernie, ale odraczając również wyrok w postaci wykładu z demonologii.  
\- Moje ucho! – zauważył z pretensją Łukasz. – Miałeś ostrzegać o możliwości uszkodzenia słuchu!  
\- A ja wyłapuję młode talenty. – Grabski wydawał się niezainteresowany słowami przedmówcy.  
\- I zjadasz je dobrze wysmażone – dodał Sławek, masując swoje małżowiny.  
\- Dajcie spokój, bo naprawdę zacznę śpiewać – ostrzegł Filip, nabierając powietrza.  
\- Jesteśmy nienormalni, co nie? – Marek odepchnął nieco przyciskających go do ściany kolegów.  
\- A widzieliście normalnego maga powyżej poziomu 25? – Sławek powiódł wzrokiem po kolegach.  
\- No weź nie żartuj – upomniał go Barnaba.  
\- A ty? – zainteresował się nagle Franek. – Co zdałaś? Poza, rzecz jasna, tym animagicznym badziewiem.  
\- Teleportację. Jutro czeka mnie pogoda i nekromancja trójka. Dwójkę już mam.  
\- Czekaj. Ty mówisz, a my ci te warkoczyki zapleciemy. – Filip dotąd dzierżący dzielnie bojowy strój maskujący Mierzei rzucił Sławkowi dwie czerwone wstążki.  
\- Tylko bez protestów – poradzili Sławek i siedzący obok Sam Feliks.  
\- Spoko. Ładnie będzie. Mam wprawę i młodszą siostrę – dodał Kałużny.  
\- Również mam niezarejestrowane zwierzę. Za dwa tygodnie czeka mnie drugi egzamin z eliksirów i, jak powszechnie wiadomo, jestem negatywnie nastawiona do obecnie prowadzonej polityki ministerstwa. – Sam zerkała raz w lewo, raz w prawo, obserwując ręce, które poradziły sobie z kucykiem i obecnie plotły dwa warkocze.  
\- Jesteś niepoprawna politycznie – zauważył Marek. – Witaj w klubie!  
\- Ja jestem porządnym obywatelem – burknął Robert.  
\- Tak, oczywiście! A ta bella-bellissima-gigantyczna-mamma-mia-stonka-ognista w twoim ogródku to było złudzenie, co? – spytał Marek. – Za dużo jabłkownika i kiełbasek z grilla?  
\- Tłumaczyłem. – Robert westchnął teatralnie. – To stonka mojej mamy.  
\- Co nie znaczy, że jest hodowana za zezwoleniem.  
\- Jest!  
\- Niech to przeanalizuję… - Sławek zawiązał kokardkę na końcu warkocza. – Twoja mama jest w RPA i wspomaga pieniądzem i czynem kampanię rozmnażania pufków. Ktoś tę potworę musi karmić… i komuś musi nie przeszkadzać, że codziennie spopiela sześć metrów kwadratowych trawnika. Hm… To TOBIE nie przeszkadza, więc TY nielegalnie hodujesz! – Wskazał na kolegę.  
\- Niczego nie hoduję! – zaprzeczył gwałtownie Robert. – To się samo przyplątało!  
\- A ty przygarnąłeś – dodał Łukasz. – Przygarnąłeś i karmisz, czyli jest twoim zwierzem w myśl obowiązujących przepisów. Prawda, Sam?  
Mierzeja od dłuższego czasu z zainteresowaniem obserwowała dyskusję, wodząc wzrokiem po twarzach zebranych. Najwyraźniej dobrze się bawili.  
\- Należało fakt przybłąkania zgłosić departamentowi MM. – Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Sfoja est! – Feliks wygłosił owo zdanie, które wywołało aplauz zebranych, trzymając wstążkę w zębach i potrząsając lewym Mierzejowym warkoczem.  
Drzwi przedziału otworzyły się i stanął w nich szef. Uśmiechy w pośpiechu spełzły chłopakom z twarzy.  
\- Filip, Sławek, Marek i Łukasz. – Wykonał zachęcający gest. – Zapraszam do mojego przedziału.

***

Mirtle popatrzyła na dekoracje. Były niezaprzeczalnie efektowne. Szczególnie że Syriusz Black wisiał głową w dół pośród złotych serpentyn i przyczepionych doń cukrowych motylków poruszających skrzydłami. Wyglądał zaiste słodko – zwłaszcza obsypany tym złotym pyłem, który, miast przyozdobić kandelabry, wylądował w całości na ubraniu Łapy.  
\- Łamaga – wymamrotała Mirtle, przesuwając zaklęciem drabinę tak, by Syriusz mógł jej dosięgnąć.  
Ślizgońska część widowni piała z zachwytu. Gryfonów na sali było raptem kilku, ale i oni głośno śmiali się, widząc, jak zaklęcie lewitacji przestaje niespodziewanie działać, a Black usiłuje nie potłuc swoich cennych części ciała, chwytając się kolorowych wstążek. Zapewne, gdyby na sali był Harry, w tej chwili wyzywałby Draco na pojedynek, który skończyłby się podobnie jak poprzedni. Snape stojący teraz tuż obok drabiny wyglądał na wyjątkowo zadowolonego z siebie. Malfoy zapewne dostał instrukcje od Mistrza Eliksirów, bo kilka minut temu szeptali o czymś zawzięcie, ale równie dobrze mogła to być samorzutna inicjatywa Ślizgona, za którą nie poniesie on konsekwencji.  
Na szczęście Harry właśnie wykłócał się o rabat z dostawcami Weasleyów i Zonka, więc nie zobaczył zadziwiających akrobacji w wykonaniu swojego ojca chrzestnego.  
\- Powietrzny balet, Black? – spytał Severus, gdy stopy Syriusza dotknęły już ziemi.  
\- Nowy szampon, Snape? – odgryzł się Łapa, wytrząsając z czupryny kilogram złotego proszku.

***

\- Zaraz zaczynamy… Wynocha! – Sam wypchnęła ostro protestującą część Alfy24 za drzwi i zaciągnęła zasłony.  
Zaczęli pukać.  
Dla pewności nałożyła na drzwi podwójną blokadę i dopiero wtedy przebrała się w sięgającą kolan sukienkę.  
\- Świetnie – burknęła, zakładając podkolanówki i trampki.  
\- Wchodzimy! – zapiały dwa głosy.  
\- Idioci – ocenił ich bas Sławka. – Szef woła.  
Tupotowi kilku par stóp towarzyszyły odgłosy rozlokowywania się zbyt dużej ilości ludzi w sąsiednim przedziale.  
Sam rozsunęła zasłony i popatrzyła na podejrzanego typa w waciaku, poplamionych spodniach i z tygodniowym zarostem na twarzy.  
Otworzyła drzwi.  
Osobnik zionął na kilometr przetrawionym alkoholem.  
\- Nie poznałabym cię – przyznała.  
\- Wyglądasz na czternaście lat!  
\- Sławek… bez przesady, proszę. I zadbaj, by wszyscy wypili to zaraz po teleportacji. – Wręczyła mu fiolki. – Nie wiem, w jaki sposób to zrobisz. To już nie mój problem.

***

Mew w dalszym ciągu przypatrywała się broszce. Złośliwy przedmiot nie dawał za wygraną. Nawet przekleństwa pod jego adresem nie przynosiły już rezultatów. Nie widząc sensu w dalszym bezproduktywnym siedzeniu przy biurku, postanowiła wybrać jakiś odpowiedni strój na nadchodzącą imprezę. Właściwie nie miała ochoty iść, ale jedyną alternatywą był tylko wieczór z jakąś nudną lekturą w łóżku. Dodatkowo dziewczyny na pewno usiłowałyby ją wyciągnąć choćby siłą. Otworzyła szafkę i wyciągnęła małą czarną. Przynajmniej strój mógł odzwierciedlać jej nastój. Spośród innych wieszaków wyciągnęła szal i rozpoczęła poszukiwania pantofli.

***

\- Najpierw oni. – Krysiak wskazał Sławka, Łukasza, Marka i Feliksa ucharakteryzowanych na spitych bezdomnych. – Tu, tu i tutaj. – Namalował punkty na leżącej przed Sam mapie.  
\- Powrotny dla was jest w tym miejscu. To szalet – wyjaśniła. – Będzie aktywny przez piętnaście sekund na trzynaście minut po waszym przybyciu. Poproszę o drugie ręce.  
Wyciągnęli lewe dłonie.  
\- Tusz.  
Filip wyciągnął z niebieskiej torby zestaw do oznaczania.  
Mierzeja wymalowała na czterech rękach poziomą ósemkę i falowaną linię.  
\- To na wszelki wypadek. Odsyła w wyznaczone miejsce, gdybyście nie zdążyli. Trzeba tylko aktywować.  
\- Pospiesz się – warknął Krysiak.  
\- Lusterko poproszę. – Sam wyciągnęła rękę. Filip wręczył jej puderniczkę. Na szklanej tafli wymalowała znaki identyczne jak na dłoniach członków oddziału. W powietrzu wyrysowała owal i zachęcająco wskazała nań.  
\- Szybko – powiedział Krysiak, nerwowo przeżuwając cygaro.  
Chłopcy w pośpiechu zniknęli w srebrnej tarczy.  
\- Barnaba tu. – Szef postukał długopisem w mapę.  
\- Pozostałe ręce proszę. Pańskie obie – dodała.  
Krysiak niechętnie dał wymalować sobie na skórze odpowiednie oznaczenia.  
\- Pospieszcie się – warknął.  
Zając, nie czekając, zniknął w teleporcie.  
\- Robert, teraz ty.  
Stachowiak zniknął w srebrzystej tarczy.  
\- Teraz pan, szefie – zauważył Filip.  
\- Na pewno poziom wyżej?  
\- Ile razy można ci to powtarzać, dziewczyno?  
\- Do znudzenia, panie szefie – przyznała Sam.

***

\- Sądzę, że Dumble chce zapolować na tego wampira. Dlatego zgodził się na tę imprezę. – Harry postawił pudło ze słodyczami na stole.  
\- Zwabi go w pułapkę i wykończy? – zainteresował się Ron, parkując swój ładunek nieopodal Potterowskiego.  
\- Raczej zwabi w pułapkę i odda w ręce władz. – Hermiona otworzyła pierwsze pudło.  
\- Jakich władz?  
\- Tutejszych, Harry. – Granger wyjęła zapakowane w szary papier zawiniątko. – Co to?  
\- Chwilę… niech się zastanowię… Połowa to Wybuchajki Weasleyów z sokiem malinowym… Drugie pół to Babeczki Na Porost Włosów Na Całym Ciele Weasleyów z nadzieniem żurawinowym. W tym drugim pudle są różne rodzaje gratisów od Zonka. Mamy jeszcze cztery pudła od Zonka z ofertą specjalną i dwa z Miodowego Królestwa.  
\- Aha.  
\- Co „aha”?  
\- Brakuje tylko Krasnoludzkich Babeczek Bojowych – prychnęła Granger.  
\- Nieprawda! Są! – Ron rzucił się do przedpokoju.  
Hermiona jęknęła.

***

Mierzei pomysł wyłaniania się z teleportu w pociągu całkowicie się nie podobał. Zadbała więc, by nikt nie zwrócił na nią uwagi i na trzy sekundy wyłączyła w wagonie światło. To wystarczyło, by usiadła na wąskim siedzeniu, czule obejmując tubę na rysunki. Niezwłocznie zaaplikowała sobie eliksir translacyjny. Pojedyncze rozmowy w sąsiedztwie przestały przypominać w połowie zrozumiały bełkot.  
Pociąg rozpoczął hamowanie, więc Sam z uśmiechem właściwym szczęśliwym ludziom wstała i podeszła do drzwi. Czerwone kokardki na końcach warkoczy podskakiwały w rytm jej kroków.  
Smolienskaja wyglądała jak zwykle – ławki, peron zapewne pamiętający lepsze czasy, czekający na kolejkę ludzie.  
Mierzeja zarzuciła sobie pasek od tuby na ramię, rozpromieniła się jeszcze bardziej i, gdy tylko drzwi się otworzyły, wybiegła z pociągu. Postanowiła tym razem zastosować się do instrukcji, a po misji naprawdę poważnie porozmawiać z szefem.  
\- Jesteś! – wykrzyknęła entuzjastycznie, zwisając z szyi Filipa. – Ty… pilnuj swoich rąk! – wycedziła mu do ucha, gdy, zamiast postawić ją na ziemi, zrobił pełny obrót ku uciesze spoglądających na nich ludzi.  
Filipowy strój maskujący zawierał w sobie Filipowy strój cywilny.  
\- Ty się lepiej skup na rozpoznaniu – poradził szeptem, stawiając ją na ziemi.  
\- Jak ja nie znoszę facetów – wycedziła Sam, ani na chwilę nie przestając się uśmiechać.  
Zadzwoniła Filipowa komórka. Odebrał.  
\- Wszystko gotowe, kochanie. – Schował telefon do kieszeni i, przytuliwszy Sam, pociągnął ją wzdłuż peronu.  
\- Zamorduję – oświadczyła szeptem Mierzeja.  
\- Cicho. Dziewczyna dresiarza powinna być małomówna i posłuszna. – Przyciągnął Mierzeję jeszcze bliżej i pocałował w czoło.  
\- Za bardzo wczuwasz się w rolę – zauważyła, wodząc wzrokiem po przyglądających im się ludziom.  
\- Ty mi lepiej powiedz, czy on tu jest – szepnął.  
\- Dmuchasz mi do ucha. – Mierzeja odchyliła się, bo odsunięcie uniemożliwiała jej ręka Filipa obejmująca ją w talii. – Schodzi po tamtych schodach. – Wskazała bliższy kraniec peronu. – Przekaż to reszcie.  
Filip ponownie wyciągnął swoją komórkę i wybrał numer.  
\- Zabieraj to i zmiataj natychmiast – poradził.  
Zza pojemnika na śmieci wyłonił się spity dziad w poplamionym waciaku. Zataczając się, ruszył po schodach, potrącając ludzi.  
\- Naprawdę! – wykrzyknęła Sam zgodnie z planem i ponownie zawisła na Filipowej szyi, co pozwoliło jej dokładnie obserwować poczynania Sławka. – Jesteś kochany!  
Kiślewicz potrącił kolejną osobę i zastąpił drogę Tarnowskiemu.  
\- Panie, daj na flaszkę – dobiegł ją przepity głos Sławka.  
Najwyraźniej tego typu sytuacje były na porządku dziennym. Tyle że zazwyczaj nazbyt nachalnych adoratorów mocnych trunków odciągała milicja. W tej chwili jej dwaj przedstawiciele usiłowali jednak zatrzymać trzech spitych młodych ludzi. Młodzi ludzie stawiali opór i głośno protestowali. Dodatkowo jeden zwymiotował na buty funkcjonariusza, który usiłował go podnieść.  
Narcyz Marceli Tarnowski wyglądał na zniesmaczonego i lekko przerażonego. Szczególnie że pijak wziął go pod rękę i zaciągnął na poziom galerii handlowej.  
\- Udało się. – Filip oderwał od siebie ręce Sam, która obserwowała całą scenę, wisząc mu na szyi. – Teraz trzeba im pomóc. – Wskazał kciukiem na Marka, Łukasza i Feliksa, którzy wyzywali właśnie milicjantów, najwyraźniej w przypływie weny używając nadspodziewanej liczby rzadko spotykanych epitetów.  
Sam posłusznie podreptała za Filipem.  
\- Szkoda zachodu.  
Milicjanci obejrzeli się. Wzniesione pałki szybko znalazły się z powrotem przy paskach.  
\- A tu akurat masz rację. – Funkcjonariusz kopnął jedynego leżącego pijaczynę. – Zabieramy na izbę wytrzeźwień. Andriej, dzwoń po chłopaków, niech zabierają to bydło. A wy, obywatelu, okażcie dowód tożsamości.  
Grabski wyglądał na nieco zaskoczonego, ale podał swój dowód osobisty.  
\- Leonid, dlaczego ty zawsze musisz się wtrącać? – zaszczebiotała Sam, trzepocząc rzęsami. – Jeśli chcesz wstąpić do szkoły milicyjnej, to wstąp i przestań być nadgorliwym cywilem. – Przytuliła się do jego ramienia.  
\- Leonid Pietrowicz Kuzniecow – przeczytał milicjant, porównał zdjęcie i oddał dokument Filipowi. – Twoja dziewczyna ma rację, młody.

***

Sławek, zataczając się, ciągnął zszokowanego Tarnowskiego w stronę szaletów. Ludzie dziwnie im się przyglądali. Kiślewicz usiłował coś mętnie tłumaczyć i bełkot ów na dwieście procent był niejasny jak źle przedestylowana pryta truskawkowa.  
Narcyz Marceli Tarnowski wiedział, że jakakolwiek magiczna interwencja zwróciłaby uwagę mugoli. Sławek, wykorzystując to, wepchnął delikwenta w szaletowe czeluści, nie zapominając, by obił się o framugę.  
Babcia klozetowa gdzieś się ulotniła. Sławek zatrzasnął drzwi i zapiął kajdanki na nadgarstkach Tarnowskiego. Ten szarpnął się zaskoczony, a dodatkowo zablokowany w połowie zaklęcia mającego zapewne rozsmarować pijaczynę na najbliższej ścianie. „Pijaczyna” wyprostował się i okazało się, że zdecydowanie nie ma metra sześćdziesięciu pięciu i krzywych nóg.  
\- Jesteś aresztowany pod zarzutem szpiegostwa i nielegalnego opuszczenia kraju oraz przemytu. Masz prawo do adwokata, a wszystko, co powiesz, może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie – oznajmił Kiślewicz. Przepicie z jego głosu gdzieś się ulotniło.  
\- Sławek… weź się nie wygłupiaj. – Narcyz był w stanie szoku. – Przecież i tak wam zwieję… A poza tym… Jak możesz? Przecież jesteśmy kumplami.  
\- To kumple tak robią? – spytał z wyrzutem Sławek. – Zostawiają cię, a sami układają sobie życie bez ministerialnych wytycznych? Wyjeżdżają bez słowa? Nie przyślą nawet kartki? Nie zadzwonią? A przede wszystkim nie pytają, czy chcesz zwiewać razem z nimi, tak? Tak według ciebie wygląda kumplowanie się? Narcyz… weź nie żartuj. Nawet jakbyś się ukrywał w jakiejś zapadłej dziurze, to mogłeś się ze mną skontaktować. Wiesz, jak się poczułem, gdy dostałem twoją teczkę do wglądu? I polecenie, by dostarczyć cię żywego?  
\- I co by to dało, gdybyśmy zwiali obaj? – spytał Tarnowski, mocując się z kajdankami. – Zgoda. Kumple tak nie robią, ale przyjaciele owszem. Któraś z Alf zaczęłaby nas szukać niezwłocznie. Na pewno zleconoby wykonanie jednego wyroku. Twojego, Sławek. A mój byłby gratisem.  
\- Nie chrzań – poradził Kiślewicz, wyciągając klucze do kajdanek z kieszeni. – Zbłąkana dwudziestka szóstka powraca do kraju. Już widzę te nagłówki w jutrzejszych gazetach! To będzie sensacja miesiąca i na sto procent zrobią z tobą wywiad. – Przekręcił klucz w zamku. – Jaki masz ppF?  
\- Dziewięć – wycedził Tarnowski przez zęby.  
\- Czyli obsydianowe kajdanki ze standardem zaraz zaczną na ciebie działać… - Oparł kumpla o ścianę i aktywował wymalowany na lewej ręce teleport.

***

\- Sławek zabrał się pierwszy, reszta zdążyła na szaletowy teleport – oznajmił Filip, chowając komórkę. – Szef również, więc i my się zbierajmy. – Wziął Sam pod rękę i poszli na poziom powyżej peronu.  
\- Przydałby się jakiś spokojny kąt. – Sam rozejrzała się.  
\- Pozostaje tylko tamten publiczny szalet – oznajmił Filip.  
\- I bardzo dobrze. – Mierzeja pozwoliła się wziąć pod rękę i poprowadzić kilka kroków w stronę specyficznie oznaczonych drzwi.  
\- Lepiej nie. – Zatrzymała się.  
\- Dlaczego? – spytał. – A tak właściwie to dzięki za ten iluzyjny dowód osobisty.  
\- Filip, zmiatajmy stąd. – Rozejrzała się.  
Drzwi publicznej toalety stanęły otworem, a jej wnętrze wypluło trzech rosłych dresów. Jeszcze dwóch zeszło najbliższymi schodami. Sam obejrzała się. Z przeciwka nadchodziła podobna grupa. Wyraźnie wrogie nastawienie było zauważalne.  
\- Z powrotem na dół, przez peron i drugim wyjściem – szepnął Filip.  
Dwie grupy nawet nie zwróciły uwagi na umykającą parę.  
Na peronie wyszedł na jaw jeszcze jeden problem. Z przeciwka nadchodziło sześciu panów w garniturach.  
\- Tylko spokojnie. – Filip miał nadzieję, że „meni in black” podążą w kierunku dwu dziwnych grup, które zawzięcie kłóciły się na poziomie galerii handlowej.  
Pięciu owszem – udało się w tamtą stronę, ale jeden ruszył ku Filipowi, najwyraźniej wprowadzony w błąd na skutek dresiarskiego stroju i fryzury.  
Grabski zeskoczył z peronu między szyny, błogosławiąc w duchu zacofanie technologiczne rosyjskiego metra zasilanego nie przy pomocy elektrycznej szyny, a standardowych napowietrznych kabli dyndających u sufitu.  
Sam wylądowała na torowisku tuż przed nim i pobiegła ku tunelowi.  
\- Szybciej – ponaglił ją Filip. – Biegnie za nami!  
\- Nie tylko on – pocieszyła go Mierzeja. Otworzyła teleport, starając się, by był idealnie czarny.  
Prawie się udało.

***

\- „Jest taki gad  
Tylko jeden gad w rodzinie  
Gad, który tu  
Ku nam wdzięcznie dzisiaj płynie  
Jest taki gad  
Tylko jeden raz do roku  
Jego ślepia świecą nam w mroku…” – piał z ekspresją Syriusz. Kuchnię wypełniali po brzegi Gryfoni, więc Łapa sądził, że może sobie pozwolić na piosenkę dla Mistrza Eliksirów i o Mistrzu Eliksirów również.  
\- Nie lepiej zaśpiewać „gad, który tu nam dziś pięknie zginie”? – zasugerował Harry.  
\- Nie… a teraz refren…  
\- Nie wymyśliłeś refrenu, Black – zauważył kwaśno Severus stojący w drzwiach.  
\- A właśnie, że tak. – Łapa wycelował w Snape’a drewnianą łyżką ociekającą lepkim syropem.  
„Sevik Snejpuś  
Sevik Snejpuś  
Każdy powie,  
Że z odmętu  
To śmierciożer  
Zakichany  
To, że były  
Dowodów nie mamy!” Ha! I co ty na to?  
\- „Black jest pedałem” – zanucił Snape, odwracając się plecami i odchodząc powoli. – „Dzisiaj się dowiedziałem”.  
Najwyraźniej piosenka Łapy nie zrobiła na nim wrażenia.  
\- Gryffindor traci dziesięć punktów za życzenia zgonu skierowane do nauczyciela. – Komunikat dobiegł uszu Harry’ego.  
\- Jak ja nie znoszę tego faceta – burknął Syriusz.

***

Lądowanie nie należało do najprzyjemniejszych, szczególnie że w uszy Sam wwiercał się huk wystrzału.  
\- Filip? – spytała.  
\- Ja się tym zajmę. – Głos Feliksa. – Franek, pomóż mi. I niech ktoś ją zabierze.  
\- Sam… chodź. – Marek położył jej ręce na ramionach. Niemal natychmiast je zabrał i zaczął potrząsać dłońmi. – Sam?  
\- Masz. – Feliks rzucił mu fioletowe rękawiczki.  
\- Chodź. – Marek jeszcze raz spróbował, tym razem założywszy rękawiczki. Nieprzyjemnie mrowiły go palce, ale udało mu się skłonić Sam, by odeszła kilka kroków i usiadła.  
\- To niemożliwe – oceniła. – Każdy z was miał zaklęcie mylące. Nawet kluczące drugiego stopnia i nienanoszalność.  
\- Uważajcie na tę kulę – poradził kolegom Marek.  
\- Na nic już nie musimy uważać – burknął Feliks, wstając z kolan.  
\- To n… nie… nieprawda. – Mierzeja zerwała się i potykając się, podeszła do niego.  
\- Ja nic tu nie zrobię. Mamy trupa. Koniec. Kropka.  
\- Coś można z tym zrobić. – Otworzyła tubę i wysypała jej zawartość na ziemię. Obok puderniczki wylądowała kosmetyczka, z której Sam wyciągnęła swoją niebieską torbę.  
\- Żadnych głupich pomysłów – poradził Krysiak. Najwyraźniej był nie mniej wstrząśnięty od swoich podwładnych.  
Ktoś pociągnął nosem.  
Wielka betonowa powierzchnia na jednym z podwarszawskich poligonów zrobiła się nagle dziwnie cicha.  
\- Marek, rusz się! Kto tu do pioruna jest mistrzem nekromancji?! – wybuchnęła niespodziewanie Mierzeja, zawzięcie grzebiąc w swojej torbie. – Ja czy ty?! Mamy dwadzieścia minut i nie zamierzam zmarnować ani chwili. Franek, potrzebuję zaklęcia zatrzymującego czas. Nie wiem, jak to zrobisz. Nie interesuje mnie to. Ma być gotowe… natychmiast. Wiem, że potrafisz. Marek, łap tę kredę. – Rzuciła mu dwa kawałki. – I rysuj podwójny Brenona.  
\- Dałaś tylko białą kredę – zauważył.  
Chwilę później w jego stronę pofrunęły trzy szminki Mierzei.  
\- Ktoś ma zgodny ppF? – spytała.  
\- Ja. – Krysiak podszedł nieco bliżej.  
\- Feliks, pobierz szefowi krew. Łukasz, ustaw teleport na Szaserów. Robert… potrzebuję przeciwwagi dla zaklęcia na tym obszarze. Zrób coś.  
Sama wzięła jeszcze jeden kawałek kredy i zaczęła wyrysowywać barierę ochronną na zewnątrz powstającego podwójnego okręgu.  
\- Skończyłem. – Marek wyrzucił kredę poza okrąg i to samo zrobił z opakowaniami po szminkach. – Feliks, daj tę strzykawkę! – Spryskał wewnętrzny okrąg uzyskanym od przełożonego płynem. – Gotowa? – Marek stanął w zewnętrznym kręgu. – Tylko ty prowadzisz, bo ja tego w życiu nie robiłem – zastrzegł.  
\- Ręce. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła przed siebie dłonie. Schulz po chwili zrobił to samo. – A teraz myśl o słońcu.  
Odchyliła głowę do tyłu, niebezpiecznie balansując na piętach.  
Powietrze zgęstniało i drgało jak w upale. Robert wywołał wielką ognistą kulę, która wisiała teraz bezpośrednio nad jego głową. Kiepska przeciwwaga, ale lepsza taka niż żadna. Powietrze roziskrzyło się tysiącami złotych drobin, które niespodziewanie zgasły.  
\- Aszszsz… - syknęła Mierzeja, powracając do stabilnej pozycji pionowej. – Ile chcesz jeszcze daniny?! – krzyknęła w kierunku nieboskłonu.  
\- Powtarzamy? – spytał Marek.  
Sam skinęła głową.  
\- Ręce – poinstruowała.  
\- Tak. Wiem.  
Powietrze zamigotało.  
\- Jeszcze raz – syknęła Sam.  
\- Macie trzynaście procent szans, że będzie człowiekiem funkcjonującym normalnie; trzydzieści siedem, że otrzymacie roślinę, i pięćdziesiąt na zombie – zaoponował Feliks. – Nie sądzę, by Filip życzyłby sobie takiego losu.  
\- Uda się. Musi się udać – wycedziła Sam.  
\- Search, daruj sobie – poradził Krysiak.  
\- U… da… się…  
\- Robert, wyłącz ten piekarnik. – Krysiak usiadł na betonie. – I niech ktoś wreszcie pójdzie po Barnabę.  
\- Sam. Daj spokój. – Feliks stanął obok niej. – Nie udało się. Jesteś dobra, może to on nie chciał wracać. I oddychaj. Oddychasz?  
\- Nie – odparła, rzeczywiście nie mogąc nabrać powietrza.  
\- Sławek coś bredził o jakimś inhalatorze. Masz go przy sobie? – Wskazał na porzuconą niebieską torbę.  
\- No więc kontynuując wątek… - Zaklęciem przywołał element wyposażenia. – Może on naprawdę nie chciał wracać. Tak jak każdy z nas… - Zaczął przetrząsać torbę. – … on też chciał się w końcu uwolnić. Udało mu się. Trzymaj. – Wręczył jej pomarańczową torebkę w złote gwiazdki nieco już sponiewieraną. – Zaaplikuj sobie. Wdech… Chwilę zatrzymaj powietrze… i wydech… Daj, zapakuję. I nie obwiniaj się ani nie użalaj się nad sobą! Pomyśl o Barnabie. Przecież to jego przyrodni brat. I jak ten biedak ma o wszystkim powiedzieć Alicji? Wiem, że oni się nie kochali, a dostać narzeczoną w spadku to naprawdę kiepska sprawa, ale przywiązali się do siebie. Pomyśl trochę o tym biedaku. Może Filip uwolnił się od problemów, ale zostawił z nimi nas. Lepiej? No, grzeczna dziewczynka. Zamierzasz teraz ryczeć? Nie? To świetnie. Robert! Zabieraj nas stąd!

***

Znowu.  
Partactwo osiągnęło stan przekraczający skalę. Czy nawet zawodowiec potrafi pomylić się w taki sposób? Raz po raz?

***

\- Data i podpis. – Krysiak kolejno podsuwał swoim ludziom stworzony naprędce raport.  
Mierzeja nagryzmoliła coś i podała długopis dalej.  
\- Jak wiecie… jutro czeka nas wizyta Alfy2.  
\- Nienawidzę dochodzeniówki dla Alf – mruknął Feliks.  
\- Wiedziałem, że was tu znajdę. – Wyraźnie niezadowolony Sławek podbiegł do nich truchtem ku zgorszeniu pielęgniarek. – Co to za skwaszone miny?  
\- Ty też nie tryskasz optymizmem – zauważył Marek, wyraźnie przybity tym, że się nie udało.  
\- Filip – wyjaśnił Barnaba, jeszcze niżej opuszczając głowę.  
\- Co „Filip”? Znowu się potknął i złamał nogę?  
\- Nie. Skądże – zaprzeczył Franek.  
\- To co?  
\- Nic. Właśnie o to chodzi, że nic. – Mierzeja odetchnęła. – On nie żyje, Sławek.  
\- Nie żartuj sobie.  
\- Ona nie żartuje. – Krysiak podsunął mu przed nos raport. – Data i podpis.

***

Severus dogłębnie przygotował się do szlabanu – składniki pewnych eliksirów mogą być bardzo ekscytujące, a nawet niekiedy niebezpieczne. Ale przecież i samo życie zastawia nawet na mugoli różnorodne pułapki, przy których kolce róży zanzibarskiej wbite w stopę to głupstwo. O szesnastej w prywatnym gabinecie Miszczunia miało się zjawić kilka osób, więc Snape zadbał, by pojawiło się też kilka atrakcji – średnio dwie na osobę.  
Trzy minuty przed rozpoczęciem dręczenia młodzieży otworzył zachęcająco Wrota Piekieł. Na korytarzu nie było jednak nikogo, co świadczyło o negatywnym podejściu do przedmiotu reprezentowanym przez gryfońską część „osadzonych”. Ślizgońskiej części również nie było. Tu można było mieć nadzieję, że Search się tylko śmiertelnie obraziła.  
Żywe gumochłony i półprodukty do jadowitych dekoktów stały już na stole. Nie widać było tylko adeptów magii, którzy mieli owe zamienić w składniki eliksirów.

***

\- Zadręczasz się.  
\- A co mam robić? Masz jakieś lepsze pomysły?  
\- Sam… - jęknął Sławek. – To, co zrobiłaś, było właściwe, a potem stosowałaś się do poleceń przełożonego.  
\- On w każdej chwili mógł się teleportować! Mógł! Trzeba było mnie tam zostawić, a samemu zwiewać. Przecież to nie mnie gonił ten mafijny posługacz tylko jego!  
\- Uuu… nie znałaś Filipa. On drugi raz nie zrobiłby podobnego błędu. Nie mrugaj tak na mnie tymi swoimi ślepkami. Tak. Drugi raz nie zostawiłby naszego „ucha i oka oddziału” na pastwę losu. Filip miał pomóc Alexowi posprzątać po akcji. Pokłócili się i w rezultacie Alex został tam sam. Do tej pory nie udało się odwrócić działania klątwy ani znaleźć sprawcy. Jeśli myślisz, że po czymś takim Filip zostawiłby cię samą, to się grubo mylisz. Wiesz, jakie on miał gigantyczne poczucie winy? Potem się przyznał, że poszło im o Alicję. Głupia sprawa. – Przerwał na chwilę. – Sam, chyba nie masz zamiaru odrabiać tego szlabanu, prawda?  
\- Mam. – Mierzeja rzuciła niebieską torbę na kanapę i pognała schodami na górę.  
\- Sam!

***

\- Powiedz, co mam z tym zrobić.  
\- Nic. Zupełnie. To był trudny przypadek i nie chcę więcej słyszeć o poczuciu winy. – Konrad upił łyk kawy. – Zwłaszcza że chyba wszyscy je macie, począwszy od Sam, Marka i ciebie, na Barnabie kończąc. Search wyglądała, jakby dodatkowo cały czas nie wierzyła, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę.  
\- Dziwisz się? – Feliks nerwowo bawił się widelczykiem do ciasta. – Jakby ktoś do ciebie strzelał z obłożonej jakąś złożoną klątwą broni, a potem nie wyszłaby ci jedna z procedur nekromanckich, w których to podobno jesteś całkiem niezły, to też byś tak wyglądał.  
\- A właściwie skąd tam ta zaklątwiona broń? – Konrad odstawił filiżankę na spodek.  
\- A skąd ja mam wiedzieć? To sprawa tamtejszego ministerstwa. Nawet jakbym znał zaklęcie, to raczej niewiele by mi to pomogło. Człowiek z taką dziurą w ciele w obojętnej jego części miałby problemy z przeżyciem, a co dopiero gdy tor lotu kuli obejmuje okolice serca. – Feliks trącił widelcem sernik. – To cud, że Search wyszła z tego cało. Mało brakowało, a stracilibyśmy dwie osoby jednego dnia. Albo i trzy, bo Krysiak chyba popełniłby rytualne samobójstwo.  
\- Zapewne…  
\- Jeśli już się żalę, to wolałbym, żebyś unormował w jakiś sposób swoją podopieczną. Nie powinna mieć ataku astmy bez zakłóceń pola. Pole było stabilne. Ja rozumiem, że mogła się zestresować, ale bez przesadyzmów. Ja też mam słabe serce i jakoś nie umieram z byle powodu.  
\- To trudne. – Konrad szturchnął filiżankę. – Mogę powiedzieć tylko, że to pole jest dla niej zdecydowanie za wysokie. Próby ustabilizowania jej przypominają czerpanie wody sitem. Po każdym stabilizowaniu miała atak. To normalne? Nie wiem, jak ty, ale ja uważam, że nie. Dodatkowo wydawała się jeszcze bardziej rozchwiana. Przy dziewiątym poziomie przepływu Fletera i poziomie trzydzieści trzy nie wymagaj ani ode mnie, ani od niej cudów. Wiem, że ma jakieś zaklęcie ochronne, które sama na siebie nałożyła. Być może jest ono czasami nieskuteczne.  
\- Czyli mam ją mieć na oku i ratować jakby co, dopóki ty nie wpadniesz na jakiś sensowny pomysł, tak? – Feliks wbił widelczyk w sernik.  
\- A masz lepszy pomysł? – Larecki wzruszył ramionami. – W przeciwieństwie do niej ty wiesz, co zrobić w sytuacji naprawdę kryzysowej.

***

Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley i Hermiona Granger wpadli zdyszani do gabinetu Snape’a. Mistrza Eliksirów nie było jednak między regałami przeładowanymi marynowanymi fragmentami ciał co ciekawszych gatunków zwierząt. Przy stole siedziała tylko Najbardziej-Wkurzająca-Ślizgonka-Wszech-Czasów. Gryfoni usiedli naprzeciw, nie wykazując zainteresowania zarówno Sam, jak i przygotowanymi na stole atrakcjami. Wydawali się raczej zniecierpliwieni brakiem Snape’a.  
\- Mówiłem już, że to twoja wina, Search? – spytał Harry znudzony przedłużającą się ciszą.  
\- Sam jesteś sobie winny, kanalio bez empatii. Wyliniała atrapo lwa, odczep się. Nie mam zamiaru znosić twoich docinków i pretensji nie wiadomo o co – oświadczyła spokojnie Mierzeja. – Mam dość. Znajdź sobie inną ofiarę, bo powiesz do mnie jeszcze słowo, a poczujesz moją pięść na swojej szczęce albo jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną klątwę, po której na pewno wyłysiejesz, skórę całego ciała pokryje ci łuska i dziwna wysypka. Chcesz tego, Potter? Mogę ci zagwarantować trwały uszczerbek na urodzie. Wystarczy twoje jedno słowo, Potter. Tylko jedno, a może nawet przyprawię ci rogi. Takie diabelskie.  
\- Search, jesteś zupełnie jak Malfoy… - wycedził Ron, wyraźnie zniesmaczony odkryciem.  
\- Brawo, panie Weasley. – Severus stał w drzwiach wyraźnie zaciekawiony, co nie znaczy, że pozytywnie nastawiony. – Nareszcie udało się panu znaleźć podobieństwo między panną Search a panem Malfoyem. Zajęło to panu lata, a wystarczyło zapytać mnie albo dowolnie wybranego nauczyciela i natychmiast otrzymałby pan odpowiedź: oni są Ślizgonami. Wiadomo zaś, że adepci magii wywodzący się z Domu Węża wyróżniają się specyficznymi cechami charakteru. Tak samo jak Gryfonów charakteryzuje porywczość, bezmyślność i nadmierny entuzjazm.  
Ron otworzył ze zdumienia usta.  
\- A rogi, panno Search, przyprawiłbym raczej panu Weasleyowi. Byłoby mu z nimi bardzo do twarzy.  
Hermiona nawet nie podniosła głowy przekonana, że Mistrz Eliksirów zemści się teraz za piosenkę Syriusza. Snape wszedł do środka, zamknął drzwi i, podszedłszy do stołu, oparł się oń rękami.  
\- Potter… Gdzieś tu była bardzo ładna macka ciamarnicy… o, jest! – Wskazał największą paczkę na stole. Szary papier powoli przemiękał. – Oczyścić, pokroić i do słoja. Granger… o, jest tutaj. Oto twoje zadanie: cmentarne pokrzywy posiekać i rozłożyć na białym papierze. Następnie potraktować zaklęciem suszącym. Tylko nie chcę widzieć łodyg, a same liście. Ten pęk na stole to tylko nieznaczna część tego, co musisz zrobić. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie: nie. To tylko cmentarne pokrzywy, a nie cmentarne pokrzywy spryskane krwią wilkołaka.  
Ron spojrzał na profesora, oczekując niewątpliwie obrzydliwego zadania. Nie zawiódł się.  
\- Weasley… Mam tu mózgi pewnych rzadko spotykanych małp magicznych. – Wskazał słój. Ron wyraźnie się skrzywił. – Wyciągniesz jeden, podzielisz na fragmenty wielkości ziaren grochu i owe części zamkniesz w tych oto próbówkach. W każdej tylko jedną. Na najbliższych zajęciach będziemy tego potrzebować, więc postaraj się, Weasley. Nie chcę mieć serii wybuchów w mojej pracowni… Search, dla ciebie ten duży słój. – Wskazał pękaty element szklany. – Życzę sobie otrzymać sproszkowane kolce jeżozwierza. Tu masz moździerz. – Zdjął go z półki i postawił przed Mierzeją. – A właściwie, Search, gdzie jest twoja szata szkolna? Czy mam rozumieć, że twój nieadekwatny strój reprezentuje wybitnie olewający stosunek do przedmiotu, zważywszy na to, że nawet Potter pokusił się, by ubrać się odpowiednio? Masz pięć minut. W przeciwnym wypadku twój szlaban potrwa kolejny tydzień.  
\- Oczywiście, panie profesorze – zgodziła się Mierzeja i pospiesznie wyszła ze Snape’owego gabinetu.  
\- Co się dzieje? – Sławek zerwał się z podłogi.  
\- Idę po szatę szkolną – wyjaśniła Sam.  
\- Tę czarną, wiszącą obok laboratorium? – upewnił się Kiślewicz. – Tak? To ja po nią pójdę. Nudzę się tu niemiłosiernie pod tymi drzwiami. – I pognał na dół w jak najbardziej ludzkiej postaci.  
Mierzeja zajęła miejsce przy drzwiach, uporczywie wpatrując się w ścianę. Wrota naprzeciw gabinetu Snape’a stanęły nagle otworem, ukazując postać Remusa Lupina.  
\- Dzień dobry – mruknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Oj. Chyba nie dla ciebie, moja droga – zauważył Lupin.  
\- Odkrycie stulecia.  
\- Chyba nie chodzi tylko o ten szlaban, prawda? – upewnił się Lunatyk. – Szlabany w towarzystwie Severusa nie należą do najprzyjemniejszych, ale da się je przeżyć. Twoja mina wyraźnie mówi mi, że chodzi o coś innego i nie jest to ewentualna kłótnia z profesorem Snape’em, bo tę bym zapewne usłyszał, zważając na zazwyczaj gwałtowny przebieg tego typu zjawisk.  
Sam popatrzyła na niego wilkiem.  
\- Nie to nie. Ja się nie narzucam. Ale jakbyś chciała pogadać, to jestem za tymi drzwiami. – Wskazał wrota opatrzone tabliczką „Remus Lupin”. – W przeciwieństwie do niektórych, ja mam czas, by wysłuchiwać ludzi.

***

Severus zerknął na zegarek. Dziewiętnasta zbliżała się wielkimi krokami. Granger z palcami pokrytymi bąblami atakowała zawzięcie czwarty już pęk cmentarnych pokrzyw. Potter wyglądał jak chodzące nieszczęście – macka ciamarnicy w dalszym ciągu stawiała mężny opór, co Gryfona najwyraźniej zaczęło doprowadzać do furii. Ataki przypuszczane na przyszły składnik eliksiru dały tylko efekt w postaci cuchnącej wydzieliny, którą Harry miał obecnie we włosach. Ron jak na razie radził sobie nienajgorzej, pomijając dwie wizyty w toalecie, podczas których jego żołądek usiłował wydostać się na zewnątrz.  
Mierzeja zawzięcie atakowała być może ostatnią porcję jeżozwierzowych kolców. Wprawdzie Severus po pierwszej godzinie postawił przed nią jeszcze dwa słoje, ale nie wydawała się zaskoczona postępowaniem Mistrza Eliksirów. Była niemalże pewna, że Snape przygotował dla Harry’ego drugą mackę – na wypadek, gdyby Potter jednak sobie poradził.  
\- Skończyłam, panie profesorze – zakomunikowała po chwili.  
\- To posprzątaj i możesz iść. – Snape nawet nie oderwał wzroku od sprawdzanych prac.  
\- A ja też mogę? – spytał z nadzieją Harry, dźgając mackę nożem.  
\- Czyżbyś skończył, Potter? – Severus podszedł do Gryfona.  
\- Eee… nie, panie profesorze, ale jestem odpowiedzialny za tę dzisiejszą imprezę – wyjaśnił Harry, porzucając nadzieję ze względu na spojrzenie Severusa.  
\- Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności – poinformował go Snape. – Granger, ty już możesz iść. A ty, Potter, zostaniesz, aż skończysz.  
\- A czy ja mu mogę pomóc? – spytała Hermiona, przerażona perspektywą samodzielnego sprzątania po imprezie na skutek nieobecności Pottera.  
\- Nadgorliwość jest gorsza od faszyzmu, Granger – poinformował ją Snape. – Ale jeśli koniecznie chcesz, to owszem. Możesz.

***

\- Nie! Nie! Nie! I jeszcze raz nie! – Sławek chodził przed kanapą, powtarzając monotonnie ową litanię. – Nigdzie nie idziesz! W dniu dzisiejszym mam dość atrakcji! – Zatrzymał się nad otwartym kufrem. – Nie wyrażam zgody na coś takiego! To, że nie sprzeciwiłem się od razu, nie znaczyło jeszcze, że zgodzę się, gdy będziesz usiłowała postawić mnie przed faktem dokonanym!  
\- Gorset? – Dobiegł go rozdrażniony nieco głos Mirtle.  
\- Tak. Do tej sukienki jest niezbędny. Nie protestuj, tylko sznuruj! – poradziła Mierzeja.  
\- Ja na to nie wyrażam zgody! – krzyknął Sławek. – Słyszałaś? Nie wyrażam zgody! To proszenie się o kłopoty i pogryzienie! Jeśli dobrowolnie wchodzisz na teraz domu sabatowego, to policja nie przyjmuje skarg na krwawy poczęstunek bez zezwolenia! Jakkolwiek byś tego sobie nie tłumaczyła, to jest to samobójstwo! Samobójstwo, słyszysz?!  
\- Tak, słyszę. – Mierzeja wychyliła się z kufra, otulona szlafrokiem frotte. Panterka siedząca jej na ramieniu szybko znalazła się przy swoim ulubionym obiekcie. Kiślewicz usiłował strącić zwierzaka, ale zaowocowało to tylko głębszym wbiciem szponów w łydkę.  
\- Ja się nie zgadzam! Szef mnie zabije, jakby ci się coś stało! Jakby mało było tego wudu-maniaka!  
\- Przesadzasz – oceniła Sam. – Panikujesz.  
\- Ktoś musi wykazać się zdrowym rozsądkiem.  
\- Ja sobie idę. – Mirtle wygramoliła się z kufra, dzierżąc w ręce granatowy szal. – To pożyczam. – I w pośpiechu ewakuowała się.  
\- Jakim zdrowym rozsądkiem? – spytała Mierzeja, upinając kok. – Wytłumacz mi, co jest takiego przerażającego w wycieczce do Warszawskiego Domu Sabatowego, co nie może mnie spotkać choćby w dzień powszedni na ulicy.  
\- Wampiry mogą cię pożreć żywcem.  
\- Tutaj też – odparła Sam zgodnie z prawdą. – Jest rzeczą mało prawdopodobną, by gdzieś było więcej niebezpieczeństw niż w tym budynku. Przychodzi tu jakiś wampir i atakuje ludzi, krokodyl mamy… - zaczęła wyliczać na palcach – moje trucizny, trucizny hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów, wszystkie zwierzęta uczniów…  
\- Lubisz się pchać w paszczę lwa?  
\- Chcę skończyć sprawę obsydianu. – Mierzeja chwyciła suknię, szal, pantofle i otworzyła drugie drzwi po prawo. – Załatwię tę sprawę i dopiero potem będę się martwić ewentualnym zagrożeniem. – Zniknęła za drzwiami.

***

Impreza urodzinowa przerodziła się w bal minimum dziwny. Zbierający się ludzie najwyraźniej byli przekonani, że obowiązuje strój wieczorowy tudzież że to bal maskowy. Dlatego też różne indywidua włóczyły się teraz między stołami. Mirtle szczególnie rzuciła się w oczy jakaś Wróżka Zębuszka, w której z trudem rozpoznała Padmę pod grubą warstwą makijażu i różowej koronki. Jakiemuś małolatowi wysypywały się z kieszeni podejrzanie wyglądające gałki oczne. Nigdzie nie było widać Pottera, a muzyka miała właściwości dudniące.

***

Sam przejrzała się w lustrze. Ogólny efekt można było uznać za zadowalający. Do paska przypięła jeszcze futerał z różdżką i upewniła się, że batorówka na pewno da się wyciągnąć jednym ruchem.  
\- Kolczyki są. Naszyjnik też. Gdzie ja położyłam bransoletkę… O! Tu jest. – Znalazła obiekt na szafce obok materiałowych rękawiczek. Pospiesznie włożyła je i zapięła bransoletkę na lewym przegubie.  
\- Nigdzie nie idziesz – oświadczył Sławek, zrywając się z kanapy.  
\- Sławek… - W głosie Mierzei pojawiła się niebezpiecznie magiczna nuta. – Oczywiście, że nigdzie nie idę, bo od godziny już śpię. Ty również jesteś zmęczony i powieki zaczynają ci się kleić. Są coraz cięższe… i cięższe. Zasypiasz teraz. – Klasnęła w dłonie.  
Kiślewicza pochwyciła w swe czułe objęcia Mierzejowa kanapa.  
\- Uparciuch. – Sam przykryła Sławka kocem. – Żebym musiała cię dogłębnie mesmeryzować? To już naprawdę nazbyt okazywana troska. Pilnuj go, Ibris.  
Mała pantera ochoczo wskoczyła na kanapę, układając się do drzemki na piersi Sławka.  
Mierzeja pospiesznie ewakuowała się, nie zapominając o porzuconym nieopodal laboratorium alchemicznego wachlarzu.  
\- Jesteś wreszcie. – Teodor niecierpliwie dreptał nieopodal swojego porschaka. – Masz dziwną minę, Samantho. Zamierzasz teraz zrezygnować? Przypominam ci, że słowo się rzekło. Wampir u płota.  
Mierzeja zeszła po schodach i szarpnięciem otworzyła furtkę.  
\- Lepszy wampir w garści niż wampir na dachu – oświadczyła, zamykając furtę.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam. – Teo otworzył drzwi auta.

***

Severus patrzył na wypełniających salę ludzi nieco zniesmaczony, a przyczyną owego stanu nie była tylko muzyka, w rytm której podrygiwali uczniowie oraz kilku członków grona pedagogicznego. Główny powód w dwu osobach siedział po jego prawej i lewej stronie. Dotychczas Severus był przekonany, że zwiewne szale są domeną Trelawney, a nie Poppy. Dodatkowo BLADORÓŻOWE szale! Owe udrapowane materie wyraźnie drażniły Snape’owską wrażliwość estetyczną. Czary dopełniał jeszcze Black, doskonale bawiący się wśród gryfońskiej młodzieży – najwyraźniej nareszcie znalazł ludzi o podobnym poziomie intelektualno-emocjonalnym.  
Oczywiście zostały zdmuchnięte świeczki na urodzinowym torcie Mirtle, a przy okazji i Granger, a potem ów wymysł pomylonego cukiernika rozszedł się w kilka minut. Severus pogratulował w duchu swoim podopiecznym – trzymali się od tortu z daleka, jakby oczekując, że Gryfoni padną trupem, jeśli nie na skutek zawartej w cieście trucizny, to przynajmniej rażącego obżarstwa. Nie minęły dwie minuty i każdemu, kto skosztował śmietankowego kremu, wyrosły małe diabelskie różki. Światła przygasły, muzyka urwała się nagle i na stół wskoczyły dwie osoby.  
\- Poznajcie ciemniejszą stronę mocy. – Fred oświetlił swą twarz przy pomocy czerwonej iskierki na czubku własnej różdżki.  
\- Noc demonów czas zacząć! – zawtórował mu brat również z czerwonawą poświatą na twarzy. Obaj mieli diabelskie rogi, a nawet ogony, a i ich stroje przywodziły na myśl skołtunione kozie futro.  
Snape widział Pottera schowanego za kolumną – właśnie odpalał przygotowany uprzednio zestaw zaklęć. Powietrze zamigotało czerwienią i fioletem, a potem pod sufitem pojawiły się fajerwerki ze sklepu Weasleyów. Żeńska część widowni piszczała zachwycona.  
„I pomyśleć, że przed tym księża ostrzegają, definiując tego typu zachowanie jako preludium przed orgią u Szatana” – pomyślał Severus, gdy „muzyka” znów zaczęła wwiercać się w uszy.  
Mirtle stała zszokowana. Owszem – miała diabelskie różki, ale chyba nie spodziewała się czegoś takiego po zwariowanych bliźniakach, a na pewno nie po realizacji projektu imprezy w wykonaniu Harry’ego Pottera.  
Trelawney i Poppy gdzieś się ulotniły, a przy stole nauczycielskim pozostał tylko Lupin. Snape zamknął oczy, widząc Patil z różową koronkową kokardką zawiązaną na jednym z rogów.  
\- Co ty właściwie robisz podczas tych szlabanów, Severusie? – spytał Lupin, przysiadając się do Snape’a, czego ten starał się nie zauważać.  
\- Ja? Sprawdzam wypracowania – odparł Miszczunio zgodnie z prawdą. – Masz jakieś zastrzeżenia co do moich metod wychowawczych? Czyżby Potter się żalił?  
\- Harry się nie żali.  
\- To może to Weasley? – kontynuował Severus wyraźnie zły, że ktoś usiłuje ingerować w sposób egzekwowania szlabanów.  
\- Nie. Nie Weasley. Co ty jej właściwie powiedziałeś?  
\- Czyli jednak Granger…  
\- Nie.  
\- Lupin, o Search na pewno nie będziemy rozmawiać – warknął Snape, nie rozumiejąc, o co właściwie chodzi.  
\- Dobrze. Możemy nie rozmawiać o Sam – zgodził się Remus – ale ty, Severusie, chyba jesteś ślepy. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… - Wstał i poszedł w kierunku energicznie machającej od niego osobniczki w żałobie, którą nieco zdezorientowany Mistrz Eliksirów zidentyfikował jako Mew.

***

\- Ustalmy coś – zasugerowała Mierzeja, gdy Teo skręcił w Grochowską.  
\- Myślałem, że ustaliliśmy już wszystko wcześniej. Ja zabawiam towarzystwo, a ty sondujesz wampirzą brać. Dostajemy informacje dotyczące obsydianu i wychodzimy.  
\- Teo… Ja nie jestem w nastroju do dyskusji. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, skąd twoja pewność, że nie natkniemy się tam na jakiegoś magicznego wampira? Pospolity krwiopijca nawet nie zauważy, że zaglądam do jego wspomnień, ale mag-wampir owszem. Co mam zrobić, gdy się na kogoś takiego natknę? Przecież bez trudu mnie znajdzie.  
\- Równoległe myślenie o różowych obłoczkach – zasugerował Teodor. – Graj śmiertelnie zakochaną we mnie rzecz jasna. Twoje myśli będą mętnie-landrynkowe i raczej nikt nie będzie podejrzewał cię o grzebanie w obcych głowach, co uchodzi za duży nietakt.  
Sam popatrzyła na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem.  
\- I nie drgaj za każdym razem, gdy cię biorę za rękę – kontynuował Restaud tonem naukowego wykładu. – To może nasunąć jakieś podejrzenia. Nie mówiąc już o tym, że przecież tam będzie przynajmniej siedem całkowicie ci nieznanych wampirów, które zechcą uścisnąć ci dłoń. Zdaję sobie sprawę, że to ekstremalne przeżycie, ale nie mamy innego wyjścia. Tylko nie przesadź z trzepotaniem rzęsami, bo wyjdę na półgłówka przyprowadzającego na spotkanie w domu sabatowym klasyczny przykład blondynki.  
\- Zrozumiałam. – Mierzeja okazywała minimum entuzjazmu.  
\- Nie jestem pewien – wyraził swe powątpiewanie Teodor. – Cały czas wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała zaatakować pierwszą osobę, która stanie ci na drodze. Za chwilę będziemy na 11 listopada, więc wyluzuj się trochę. To tylko weekendowe spotkanie, a nie uroczysty przedpełniowy sabat. I zrób coś z tym akcentem.  
\- Wiedziałam, że o czymś zapomniałam. – Sam westchnęła ciężko.  
\- Brzmi, jakbyś pochodziła z jednej z byłych republik radzieckich.  
\- Wiem. Daj mi chwilę. – Wyciągnęła różdżkę z futerału i dotknęła swojej skroni. Koniec różdżki zaświecił mdłym blaskiem. – Lepiej? – spytała.  
\- Znacznie. – Teo skręcił w prawo.

***

Mirtle podpierała ścianę. Szatańskie rytmy przycichły już nieco i nawet co trzeci utwór był w miarę normalny. Natomiast szatańskie rogi dalej zdobiły czoła nieprzejmujących się tym zbytnio Gryfonów oraz, jak się okazało przy bliższej obserwacji, również Krukonów. Snape ze złowrogim wyrazem twarzy przechadzał się między podrygującą młodzieżą, a jego mina świadczyła o nieodpartej pokusie wlepienia komuś szlabanu. Powstrzymywał się jednak, gdyż Dumbledore właśnie sunął na czele gigantycznego węża poruszającego się w rytmie nieco chaotycznym, niespójnym między poszczególnymi segmentami a przede wszystkim niezgodnym z rytmem aktualnego, dudniącego utworu. Andy widziała, jak Snape czujnie obserwuje co odleglejsze krańce sali, szukając narkotyzujących się nie tylko za pomocą tytoniu uczniów.  
Tak. Nastrój bojowy Miszczunia był zdecydowanie adekwatny do muzyki. Czarna szata dopełniała wizerunku „Głównego Złego”, o którym piał nieznany bliżej pseudoartysta.

***

Kamienica mogła się wydać jak najbardziej niepozorna – zbudowana w dwudziestoleciu międzywojennym z wypalonej na czerwono cegły. Tyle tylko że w przeciwieństwie do sąsiednich budynków tynk nie odpadał z fasady fragmentami mogącymi narazić na niebezpieczeństwo utraty zdrowia czy życia nieświadomych niczego przechodniów, a w bramie nie stało kilku miłośników wina marki „Wino” czy też legionistów czekających tylko na zaczepkę.  
Teodor zatrzymał autko na podjeździe. Dwu lokajów w granatowych liberiach natychmiast otworzyło drzwi. Sam wysiadła, rozglądając się niespokojnie.  
\- Isabell… pozwól ze mną. Na kontemplowanie widoków będziesz miała jeszcze czas. – Podał jej ramię.  
\- To zombie. – Mierzeja dała się przepuścić w drzwiach wejściowych. Tabliczki na owych głosiły: „Warszawskie Towarzystwo Sztuki” oraz „Związek Aktorów Ziem Odzyskanych”.  
\- Nie wspominałem o tym? – Teodor wskazał Mierzei jasno oświetlone schody. – Adam co tydzień wypożycza sześć nowych zombie od Seniory de la Cruss.  
\- Nie wspomniałeś – odparła Sam zgodnie z prawdą.  
\- A kogóż tu mamy! – Entuzjastyczny okrzyk dochodził z chmury papierosowego dymu. – Myślałem, że ktoś cię zakołkował, Teodorze.  
\- Miło cię widzieć, Ignac – odparł nieszczerze Teoś, gdy czarnowłosy wampir przestał przechylać się przez poręcz na najbliższym podeście.  
\- I przyprowadziłeś…?  
\- Isabell, pozwól. Ten niewychowany młodzian to Ignacy. Ignac, to moja Isabell.  
Sam dygnęła i nawet dała się pocałować w dłoń. Uśmiechnęła się przy tym tak promiennie, że blask bijący od żyrandola wydał się mdły.  
\- Jestem zaszczycony.  
\- Mi też jest niezmiernie miło – skłamała.  
\- Ignac… to moja Isabell – zaznaczył Teodor, uznając, że brunet za długo trzyma rękę Mierzei. – Cała Isabell jest moja. Łącznie z szyją. Nie zapomnij o tym.  
Wampir niechętnie puścił rękę Sam.  
\- Dziś jestem tylko ja i Wasyl oraz oczywiście dwie ofiary… - Ignac otworzył drzwi, przepuszczając Mierzeję i Teodora. – Isabell, jesteś zainteresowana?  
\- Kochanie, ten idiota wziął cię za wampira. – Teo przytulił Sam. – Ignac… to dopiero kandydatka. Jeszcze nie zdecydowaliśmy się, czy zostanie wampirem nisko-, czy wysokopoziomowym… A właściwie dlaczego tu dziś tak pusto? Łowcy grasują?  
\- Jutro wielki bal nad Zalewem. Mam jeszcze dwanaście zaproszeń. Adam zostawił je i kazał w ostateczności dostarczyć na Piękną do „Klubu Krwiopijcy”, ale skoro wy tu jesteście… - Podszedł do kredensu i wyciągnął z szuflady prostokąt z wytłoczonymi złotymi literami. Odchrząknął. – Mam zaszczyt zaprosić ciebie, Teodorze, i twą nadobną Isabell na tegoroczny bal „Zakończenie lata” odbywający się w rezydencji „Firell”, w majątku rodowym naszego Adasia. – Podał zaproszenie Teodorowi. – Mam nadzieję, że przyjdziecie. – Ściszył głos. – Masz ochotę na partyjkę…?  
\- Panowie wybaczą. – Sam, uśmiechając się, dygnęła i ruszyła ku drzwiom, zza których dochodziły dźwięki „Sonaty księżycowej”.  
Lokaj otworzył wrota.  
Na dokładnie wypolerowanej politurze stał trójramienny świecznik. Pokój był niewielki z wyraźnym akcentem fortepianu na środku. Pod ścianami stały cztery fotele utrzymane w tonacji zieleni. Kotary były odsunięte, a okno uchylone. Przeciąg szarpał firanką.  
Lokaj zamknął drzwi za Mierzeją.  
Przy fortepianie siedział Wasyl. Dwie „ofiary” siedziały natomiast na podłodze, prezentując doskonale skrojone spódnice i całkowite oddanie wampirowi. W tych dwóch przypadkach najprawdopodobniej nawet użycie uroku nie było konieczne. Obie miały już na szyjach lekko opuchnięte ślady ugryzień.  
\- Ach… to ty… - Wasyl urwał motyw w połowie. – Nie powiem, że miło cię widzieć, ale skoro już jesteś…  
Dwie dziewczęce głowy obróciły się w jej stronę.  
\- No… moje drogie… zmykajcie do Ignacego. Już, już – ponaglił swoje ofiary.  
Z szelestem spódnic i wyraźnie niezadowolonymi minami obie wyszły z pokoju muzycznego.  
\- Madmuasel…  
\- Isabell. – Sam popatrzyła na niego znacząco.  
\- Pozwolisz, że przejdę na inny rodzaj kontaktu…?  
\- Nie. – Mierzeja oparła się o fortepian.  
\- Wiesz, że wystarczy jedno moje słowo, a znajdziesz się w poważnych tarapatach. – Wstał i podszedł do okna.  
\- I wzajemnie. – Sam rozłożyła wachlarz. – Nie zapomnij, że ja też mam swoje sposoby. Niestety, nie stać mnie na twoje usługi. Mogę się jedynie posunąć do małego szantażyku.  
\- Zagraj coś, moja droga. – Wasyl wyciągnął z kieszeni kamizelki paczkę Westów.  
Mierzeja usiadła przy klawiaturze.  
\- Stać mnie jedynie na szantażyk. – Rozprostowała palce. – Mały, nic nie znaczący szantaż, a informacje pozyskałam z twojej głowy, zanim założyłeś tę niebieskozieloną blokadę. Może niezbyt dokładne i niezawierające nazwisk, ale do tego dojdę już sama. Ciekawych rzeczy można się dowiedzieć, sondując twoje myśli tylko przez chwilę, Wasylu Iwanowiczu.  
\- Isabell… graj.  
Sam jakby się przez chwilę nad czymś zastanawiała, a potem na próbę zagrała kilka akordów.  
\- Sondowanie cudzych myśli jest całkowicie wbrew zasadom dobrego wychowania.  
Mierzeja nieco nierówno rozpoczęła chopinowskie preludium e-moll.  
\- Wiem – odparła. – A ty wiesz, że szpiegostwo podlega karze, a tym bardziej działalność mająca na celu wyeliminowanie kogoś z Alfy. Szpiegostwo, Wasylu. Nie wiem, skąd miałeś informacje i komu je przekazałeś, ale dochodzeniówka będzie wniebowzięta. Uśmiecha ci się perspektywa kilku lat w zapieczętowanej trumnie?  
\- Więc czego chcesz, poza rzecz jasna nieujawnianiem twojej tożsamości? – Wampir zapalił w końcu papierosa.  
Mierzeja pozwoliła z lekka złowieszczemu motywowi osiągnąć punkt kulminacyjny.  
\- Zemsty rzecz jasna – odparła, przerywając. – Zemsty, bo to nie był przypadek. Ja to wiem, ty to wiesz i wie o tym osoba, która kupiła od ciebie informacje. I wbrew pozorom nie pragnę kolejnego trupa. To by było za proste. – Ponownie podjęła złowieszczy motyw. – Chcę zemsty, Wasylu. Takiej, która naprawdę zaboli. Mam nadzieję, że wiesz, o czym mówię.  
\- A ja mam nadzieję, że wiesz, o co prosisz. To wysoka cena za twoje milczenie.  
\- Wszyscy ponosimy konsekwencje naszych nieprzemyślanych decyzji – odparła. – Ty zatrudniasz kogoś, kto włamuje się do głów funkcjonariuszy specjalnych. Ja w następstwie dostaję trupa. To nie jest zadowalająca cena? – Wstała. – Mam czekać, aż zginie ktoś jeszcze? W przeciwieństwie do mojej prababki ja przywiązuję się do ludzi i naprawdę się irytuję, gdy ktoś ich morduje, bo ty sprzedałeś informacje jakiemuś mafiosowi. To była pułapka. Pułapka, dobrze o tym wiesz. Nie wierzę w wojnę gangów, do tego trzech na raz. Walne bitwy mają miejsce w nocy, a nie w środku dnia na stacji metra. Nie wątpię, że dostałeś również informacje zwrotne. Wiedziałeś, w co wdepnę, i nie zachowałeś się jak na dżentelmena przystało. Nie uprzedziłeś mnie, więc teraz płać. – Podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. – Być może Alfa2 nawet nie będzie chciała słyszeć, że to była pułapka. Jest to właściwie pewne. Jeśli i w poprzednich kłopotach mojej grupy maczałeś palce, to masz teraz szansę pokazać, że nie jesteś tylko durnym krwiopijcą. Masz czas do poniedziałku.  
Wyszła.  
Wasyl zaciągnął się papierosowym dymem.  
„Nawet nie wiesz, jak bardzo jesteś podobna” – pomyślał. Viktoria nie miała nic przeciw eksterminacji wyjętych spod prawa krwiopijców, a z równowagi wyprowadzały ją niezidentyfikowane zwłoki z charakterystycznym śladem zębów na szyi. Ale naprawdę zdenerwowała ją śmierć partnera. Wampir dotknął opaski – to wtedy pożegnał się z prawym okiem. Viki podejrzewała go o bierny współudział w doprowadzeniu do zgonu Aleksandra Fretta. Miała rację. Była jednak tak wściekła, że „szantażyk” jej nie wystarczył. Chciała znać nazwiska. Właściwie nie spodziewał się, że posłuży się łyżeczką do herbaty, raczej sądził, że ulubionym posrebrzanym nożem. Sztylet dotknął jego gardła chwilę po tym, jak gałka oczna wylądowała na podłodze. Nie miał zamiaru ginąć. Przyznał, że to był pomysł Klary. Viktoria zakołkowała cztery wampiry, które pomagały w organizacji pułapki. Klarze pozwoliła żyć – z piękną blizną na szyi.  
A panna Search wepchnęła zemstę w jego wampirze szpony. Nie chciał zdenerwować Samanthy. Aż dziw, że chęć natychmiastowego odwetu nie skłoniła jej do kontrataku. Zemsta. Chyba już wiedział, jak ma to wyglądać – panna Search najwyraźniej nie życzyła sobie trupów. Z myślą, że pozwoli im żyć, Wasyl powrócił do przerwanej „Sonaty księżycowej”. Wszystko zgodnie z życzeniem panny Search – będą żałować, że nie umarli.

***

\- Czyli jeszcze dwadzieścia tysięcy… - Teodor wpisał sumę do notesu. – Dolarów. – Popatrzył znacząco na Ignaca.  
\- Dopisz do mojego długu.  
\- Nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie spłacisz najpierw dotychczasowych? – Teodor schował notes do kieszeni. – Teraz zalegasz z płatnościami od 1932 roku.  
\- Odegram się następnym razem. – Ignac nie wyglądał na zmartwionego. – Widzę twoją Isabell. Idzie tu.  
Sam przeszła przez salon i zatrzymała się w otwartych drzwiach jaskini hazardu. Teodor zaobserwował intensywną pracę wachlarza, co mogło świadczyć zarówno o irytacji, jak i o nazbyt mocnym zasznurowaniu gorsetu.  
\- Tak, słoneczko? – spytał przesłodzonym tonem.  
\- Nudno tu, Teoś. Myślałam, że będzie zabawniej.  
\- Może zatańczymy? – spytał Ignac z nadmiernym entuzjazmem wypisanym na obliczu.  
Teodor zaczął wybijać na blacie skomplikowany rytm. Ignac zerknął na jego rękę – złoty pierścień z korneolem identycznym jak te w biżuterii Isabell. Jego entuzjazm oklapł zupełnie. Teodor dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia, że to JEGO ewentualna ofiara i nie życzy sobie, by ktokolwiek poza nim dotykał jej bez pozwolenia.  
\- Bardzo chętnie zatańczę z tobą, moja droga. – Teo uśmiechnął się. – Ignac, gdzieś tu widziałem gramofon… - ściszył głos do szeptu, gdy Mierzeja odwróciła się i zaczęła lokalizować sprzęt grający. – Ona jest czarownicą, jakbyś tego nie dostrzegł. Całkiem niezłą. Uważaj, bo zna kilka złośliwych klątw. Jeśli choćby tkniesz ją palcem, to rozsmaruję cię na ścianie, oczywiście jeżeli Isabell cię wcześniej nie przypiecze. Zaklęcia podpalające wychodzą jej ostatnio coraz lepiej.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jesteś popaprany, ale nie sądziłem, że aż tak.

***

Adam zerknął na zegarek. Podświetlana tarcza twierdziła, że za dwie minuty upłynie termin. Tymczasem Samanthy Search nigdzie nie było widać.  
Pogoda była paskudna – lało, a w oddali słychać było gromy nawałnicy, która już przetoczyła się przez miasto. Zaparkowany w autobusowej zatoczce na kładce nad Trasą Łazienkowską czarny mercedes klasy S dotychczas nie ściągnął niczyjej uwagi. Adam uchylił szybę. W bocznym lusterku zauważył parę zbliżających się reflektorów. Kierowca porschaka zaparkował za Potockim. Wampir uśmiechnął się. Otworzył drzwi i wyszedł, nie zapominając o parasolu.  
\- Samantho… jak miło cię widzieć…  
\- Ty wredny, dwulicowy gadzie! – Sam uśmiechnęła się promiennie. – Doskonale wiedziałeś, że dziś tam będą pustki!  
\- Ja wywiązałem się ze swojej części umowy. Witam, Teoś… Teraz twoja kolej, moja droga.  
Mierzeja zatrzasnęła drzwi porsche, co Restaud zignorował, najwyraźniej uznając to za objaw zdenerwowania.  
\- Niena… nien… - Sam odetchnęła głęboko. – Przecież ja zaproponowałam ci pomoc! Chcesz odpowiadać za ten obsydian przed trybunałem? Jeśli którykolwiek z wampirów twojego sabatu maczał w tej sprawie palce, to twoja głowa również poleci! Zdajesz sobie z tego sprawę czy perspektywa nieśmiertelności do reszty wyżarła ci mózg?  
\- Dama nie powinna moknąć. – Podszedł bliżej i podał Teodorowi parasol.  
\- To była próba, tak? – spytała po chwili.  
\- Oczywiście, moja droga. Mała próba przed jutrzejszym koncertem. – Adam wyprostował się. – Ignac chyba był tobą oczarowany, ale nie przejmuj się nim. Jutro spotkasz przynajmniej czterdzieścioro tutejszych wampirów. Przynajmniej czterdzieścioro, bo tyle liczy mój sabat, ale najprawdopodobniej będzie również sześcioosobowe przedstawicielstwo z Krakowa, Andriej z białoruskiej ambasady i może ktoś z wydziału istot MM, ale wątpię. Przez ostatnie 35 lat nie potwierdzali przybycia… A właśnie… będziecie?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Teodor położył rękę na ramieniu Mierzei.  
\- Tyle umysłów do wysondowania… - zachęcał Adam.  
\- Może zaczniemy? – zasugerowała wyraźnie niezadowolona z przebiegu rozmowy.  
\- Oczywiście, Samantho. – Adam utkwił w niej spojrzenie bursztynowych ślepi. – Wiesz, że dzięki temu będę główną atrakcją wieczoru?  
\- Wiem. Będą krążyć opowieści o tym, jak to udało ci się przechytrzyć moje zaklęcia i ile pieniędzy oraz wyrzeczeń cię to kosztowało. – Wzruszyła ramionami. – Jest mi całkowicie obojętne, jaką bajeczkę im wciśniesz. Teodorze, ty będziesz łapał.  
\- Co? – spytał Restaud.  
\- Rękę naszego kochanego Adama – wyjaśniła. – Ale to za chwilę. Najpierw zaklęcie niewidzialności na tym obszarze… Teodorze, przestań udawać dżentelmena i daj mi ten parasol.  
Restaud podał go jej, nie zadając żadnych pytań. Sam złożyła parasol i wyrysowała okrąg wokół siebie oraz wampirów, mamrocząc albo słowa zaklęcia, albo inwektywy pod adresem krwiopijców.  
\- Tylko twoja ręka, Adam – przypomniała mu. – Tamte dwa wampiry zostają w środku. Ich nasza umowa nie obejmuje.  
\- Nie jestem zgrzybiałym sklerotykiem, moja droga.  
\- Przypominam ci… tak na wszelki wypadek. – Sam oddała parasol Teodorowi. – Raczyłbyś pozbyć się marynarki? Mam tylko minutę na prowizoryczne przytwierdzenie tej kończyny do ciała. – Wyjęła różdżkę z futerału i wykreśliła owal teleportu. – Wampirza łapa… wampirza łapa… - Zamknęła oczy i położyła dłoń na drgającej, owalnej tarczy.  
\- Ręka – poprawił ją Adam.  
\- Hm… - Okulary zsunęły się jej na czubek nosa.  
Srebrna tarcza zafalowała mocniej i wypluła z ogromną prędkością wampirzą rękę z zakrzywionymi palcami, jakby gotowymi do wypróbowania ostrości szponów. Teodor złapał łapę za nadgarstek tuż przed nosem Adama.  
\- To wygląda okropnie – ocenił przeciętą kość i mięśnie.  
\- Teodor… ja nie patrzę – powiadomiła go Mierzeja. – Dopasuj tę kończynę, ja rzucę tylko pierwsze regeneracyjne, a z resztą Adam już sobie sam poradzi, prawda?


	14. Chapter 14

Z nieba lało się cały czas. Adam zacisnął na próbę palce, a potem rozprostował je, uważnie przypatrując się swojej ręce.  
\- Trochę dziwnie…  
\- Nie jest dopasowana idealnie, ale już w przyszły czwartek powinno być dobrze.  
\- W takim razie dziękuję. – Ukłonił się.  
\- Ależ nie ma za co. – Mierzeja odebrała Teodorowi parasol i przekreśliła krąg w kilku miejscach, po czym przekazała Potockiemu jego własność.  
\- Jednak dziękuję. – Ukłonił się.  
Kołek nadleciał z dachu bloku przy Saskiej. Adam uchylił się, Mierzeja odskoczyła.  
\- Czy jesteś poszukiwany przez Łowców? – spytała, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała wściekłość.  
\- Obecnie nie. – Zerknął w jej stronę. – A ty?  
\- Nie jestem wampirem – warknęła, zrywając się z przyklęku i chowając za samochodem Teodora, gdy kolejny kołek pomknął w jej stronę.  
\- To może Teodor?  
\- Wypraszam sobie – burknął Restaud.  
\- Daj mi swój telefon. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła rękę.  
Restaud wręczył jej swoją Motorolę.  
Sam wybrała numer.  
\- Nie wiem, czy to was interesuje, ale właśnie ktoś, kto wygląda na Łowcę, biega po dachu bloku przy Saskiej uzbrojony w kołkownicę. I strzela z niej… Tak, do wampirów, ale również do ludzi… Nie jesteście zainteresowani? Dobrze… to zawiadomię najbliższy posterunek magiczny… A dlaczego miałabym tego nie robić? Powinniście dbać o swoje interesy. Chcecie mieć do czynienia z Alfą2? Tak wam do tego śpieszno? Pan Wojciechowski naprawdę nie będzie zachwycony… - Rozłączyła się.  
Kolejny kołek przeleciał nad głową Teodora i wbił się w tylną lampę mercedesa. Adam zaklął.  
Srebrna tarcza wypluła dwu uzbrojonych ludzi tuż za plecami Mierzei i Teodora. Obaj byli w piżamach i miękkich papuciach.  
\- Rączki do góry!  
\- Bogowie, co za idioci… - jęknęła Sam, chowając głowę w ramionach. – Chyba zaraz się rozpłaczę. – Podcięła jednego z Łowców. Drugiego Teodor sprowadził na ziemię szarpnięciem za połę piżamy. Kołek przefrunął dokładnie przez miejsce, gdzie dopiero obaj stali.  
\- Ja cię znam? – Sam dźgnęła rudzielca w pierś.  
\- Eee… chyba tak… - Zawahał się przez chwilę. – Mogłabyś nas tam przerzucić? Moja żona nie radzi sobie najlepiej z celnością.

***

Mirtle zerknęła na zegarek. Północ minęła już kwadrans temu. Dudniące rytmy odeszły w zapomnienie, a ich miejsce zajęły stare przeboje i „piosenki na życzenie grona pedagogicznego”. Syriusz Black zadedykował profesorowi Snape’owi trzy minuty ciszy. Snape najwyraźniej jeszcze bardziej się zdenerwował i wlepił tygodniowy szlaban z Filchem Bogu ducha winnemu Puchonowi.  
Andy rozejrzała się. Chomik studiowała jakieś opasłe tomisko na gryfońskim stole i, zawzięcie wymachując łapkami, usiłowała coś wytłumaczyć Hermionie. Granger miała jednak inne zdanie i w dyskusji podpierała się jeszcze grubszym tomiszczem.  
Harry patrzył tęsknie w kierunku słodyczy na stole oraz Ginny ochlapanej obecnie jagodowym syropem i śmiejącej się perliście. Ron zawzięcie podpierał ścianę. Draco Malfoy usiłował upić się piwem kremowym – nie za bardzo mu to wychodziło. Tuż obok niego siedziała Parkinson ze skwaszoną miną i Ingrid wybijająca na blacie rytm swoimi pomalowanymi czarnym lakierem paznokciami. Nigdzie nie było widać Sam.  
Snape wlepił szlaban kolejnemu Puchonowi.

***

Rudzielec bardzo szybko obezwładnił młodziana z kołkownicą. Uniósł kciuk do góry.  
Dwa czarne samochody pospiesznie zjechały z kładki. W jednym z nich szalało zaklęcie suszące.  
\- Sam, uspokój się. Suknia na pewno się nie zniszczy.  
\- Po prostu mi zimno – wymamrotała, chowając różdżkę.  
\- To trzeba było powiedzieć. Włączyłbym ciepły nawiew.  
\- Nie trzeba. – Mierzeja wyciągnęła spinki z koka i rozpuściła włosy.  
\- Masz paskudny humor – zauważył, przemykając przez skrzyżowanie na żółtym.  
\- Teodor… ile właściwie wampirów…?  
\- Osiem.  
\- Tylko?  
\- Tylko.  
\- Czy wiesz o czymś, o czym ja nie wiem? – Przeczesała włosy palcami.  
\- Jeśli chodzi o prawdy o świecie, to owszem. Jeśli o naszą sprawę, to nie sądzę. – Skręcił w lewo. – A czego się dowiedziałaś od Wasyla?  
\- Niczego, co możnaby powiązać z przemytami obsydianu.  
\- Naprawdę?  
\- Tak.  
\- Czyli muszę liczyć na twoje umiejętności podczas jutrzejszego balu… A właściwie gdzie jest twój ochroniarz?  
\- Śpi – warknęła.  
\- I wie, gdzie dzisiaj byłaś?  
\- Oczywiście, że nie. Ale zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nie mógł ze mną iść.  
\- Zrobiłaś mu jakąś spektakularną krzywdę?  
\- Zmesmeryzowałam go. Zadowolony?  
Teodor zatrzymał samochód na podjeździe.  
\- Odprowadzę cię.  
\- Nie trzeba. – Otworzyła drzwi i wysiadła.  
\- Trzeba. Odprowadzę i oddam… - Zastanowił się chwilę. - …w ręce wychowawcy.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła na niego wilkiem i kopniakiem otworzyła furtkę.  
\- Na dole trwa impreza urodzinowa. Zamierzam na nią iść. – Wbiegła po schodach.  
\- Świetnie – kontynuował Teodor najspokojniejszym tonem, na jaki go było stać. – Odprowadzę cię.  
Sam prychnęła, otworzyła drzwi i w tempie ekspresowym znalazła się przy drzwiach do piwnicy.  
\- Teodorze… pomyślałeś, że mam dość twojego towarzystwa? – spytała, schodząc po schodach.  
\- Nie – odpowiedział całkiem szczerze. – Owszem, jestem wampirem, ale niezaprzeczalnie czarującym. Rzadko spotyka się czarujące wampiry niezainteresowane twoją tętnicą szyjną, prawda?  
\- Teodorze Restaud! – Mierzeja zatrzymała się przed drzwiami do Wielkiej Sali.  
\- Poznajesz, moja droga? – Uniósł znacząco brwi.  
\- Tylko nie to… - jęknęła, słysząc znajomą melodię.  
\- Ależ tak. – Teo ukłonił się. – Dręczyłem cię dzisiaj różnymi tańcami… Ale może sprawdzimy, jak przyswoiłaś sobie nowe figury…  
\- Nie.  
\- Tak. Tak.  
\- Nienawidzę cię – wycedziła, zerkając na Abbot i Parvati chichoczące i wskazujące na nią palcami. – Bądź pewny, że po dniu jutrzejszym już się nie zobaczymy.  
\- Pozwól, moja droga…  
\- To, że w domu sabatowym znoszę twoją „moją drogą”, nie oznacza jeszcze, że możesz tak do mnie mówić, gdy wszystkie podejrzane wampirze indywidua znikną już z zasięgu wzroku i słuchu.  
\- Pomyśl o tym jak o generalnej próbie przed jutrzejszym walcem otwarcia – poradził. – Zaczynamy i proszę, Samantho, uśmiechnij się. Uśmiechnij się, ale nie tak. – Pokręcił głową, widząc minę Mierzei nie wróżącą najbliższemu otoczeniu niczego dobrego. – Proszę o szczery uśmiech. Najlepiej ten, który zaprezentowałaś Ignacowi.

***

Oczywiście Search nie mogła się opanować. Nie dość, że się spóźniła, to jeszcze to!  
Większość uczniów z zainteresowaniem obserwowała poczynania grona pedagogicznego i zakochanych par. Grono pedagogiczne w postaci McGonagall krążyło po sali z linijką. Zdaniem Severusa działania przedsięwzięte przez Minerwę nie były w stanie zapobiec sytuacjom uznawanym za nieprzyzwoite. Pottera na przykład nie można byłoby oderwać od Weasley nawet przy użyciu ciężkiego sprzętu budowlanego i dwóch rogogonów. Oczywiście Potter natychmiast odsuwał się od swej wybranki, gdy Opiekunka Domu pojawiała się w pobliżu. Minerwa była nieco zdenerwowana, ale nie aż tak, by Potterowskich zabiegów nie widzieć. Miała najprawdopodobniej ochotę, by wypróbować wytrzymałość linijki na głowie Harry’ego, a przynajmniej dźgnąć go nią, by przez chwilę zachowywał się, jak należy.  
Walc trwał już dwie i pół minuty i wówczas zjawiła się ona – w wampirzych ramionach. Wyobraźnia Severusa podsunęła mu wizję wyśmiewającego się z niego Syriusza Blacka i jego: „Spaprałeś sprawę, Snape”. Czerwona mgiełka pojawiła się mu na chwilę w polu widzenia.  
Para, na której skupiło się spojrzenie większości tańczących osób (Potter był nazbyt zaabsorbowany, a zgromadzeni przy stołach odkryli gumy z nadzieniem czasowo paraliżującym), trzy razy okrążyła parkiet i zatrzymała się tuż przed Severusem, gdy muzyka przycichła. Sam dygnęła. Wampir ukłonił się i zaczął kierować się do drzwi między parami, które nie spodziewały się zakończenia utworu.  
Uśmiech spełzł z twarzy Mierzei.  
\- Na życzenie profesora Dumbledore’a – zapiał Fred z pobliskiego głośnika – „Jakiś Inny Walc”!  
\- Wielkie wejście, Samantho Search – zauważył.  
\- Nie sądzę, panie profesorze. – Patrzyła gdzieś nad jego ramieniem. – Mojemu przybyciu nie towarzyszyły spektakularne wybuchy, burza z piorunami czy też wprawienie setek ludzi w zdumienie.  
Burza z piorunami już była – pomyślał. – A wystarczy, że w zdumienie wprawiłaś Blacka.  
Syriusz stał nieopodal głośnika z miną wskazującą na spory udział szoku. Zupełnie jak dziecko, które nie wie, jak zareagować na okrzyk „Niespodzianka” wygłoszony przez wyskakującego z kolorowego pudła klauna. Szczególnie że było się przekonanym, że to fajny, duży prezent urodzinowy.  
\- Nie będziemy chyba tak stać. – Severus poczynił obserwacje terenu nad głową Sam, gdzie Black chyba podjął decyzję, by podejść bliżej. – Pozwolisz…  
\- To chyba nie byłoby właściwe.  
\- Niewłaściwe? – spytał, lekko unosząc brwi i zerkając na prawo, gdzie Albus Dumbledore właśnie prosił do tańca Ginny Weasley, a profesor McGonagall prowadziła liczoną na trzy rozmowę z Harrym Potterem. Cały czas trzymała w prawej ręce linijkę. – Ja jednak bym nalegał.  
\- Na co byś nalegał, Snape? – Syriusz stanął obok Mierzei. – Sam, wyglądasz czarująco.  
\- Dziękuję…  
\- Więc? – Snape zawiesił znak zapytania, mordując Łapę wzrokiem.  
\- Jeśli pan nalega… - Sam podała mu dłoń.  
\- Nalegam. – Severus pociągnął ją między tańczące pary.

***

Wasyl zamknął się w swoim gabinecie ze stertą dokumentów i jedną członkinią Klubu Krwiopijców. To, że dziewczątko było jego sekretarką, pozwalało mu łączyć przyjemne z pożytecznym. Poszukiwanie sposobu na zemstę dało mu możliwość dokładnego zapoznania się ze zgromadzonymi materiałami. Zgodnie z profilem psychologicznym przeciwnik był bezwzględny, nieco narcystyczny i „opętany” – cokolwiek znaczyłoby to w opinii biegłego psychologa.  
W przeciwieństwie do lekarczyka Wasyl wiedział, dlaczego ma do czynienia z bezwzględnym typem opętanym myślą o czystości rasy czarodziejskiej (w nieco zmodyfikowanej wersji, której nie popierał nawet Czarny Pan) i chęcią zarobienia dużych pieniędzy. O miłości własnej owego osobnika donosił tylko psycholog, więc istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że tę cechę Kłuszycki pielęgnuje tylko w domowym zaciszu, przed lustrem w garderobie.  
Wyciągnął z pudła plik dokumentów i podał je Kasi, która natychmiast zaczęła szukać czegoś z dziedziny działalności gospodarczej. Zębatki machiny zemsty panny Search miały się już niedługo zacząć poruszać. Dotąd wszyscy wiedzieli, że Kłuszycki prowadzi podejrzane interesy, ale nikt nie był w stanie mu niczego zarzucić. Wasyl zamierzał uderzyć Kłuszyckiego po kieszeni. Wiedział, że to go na pewno zaboli. Co zaś się tyczy miłości własnej, to mógł co najwyżej ukraść wszystkie lustra z domu „porządnego obywatela”. Postanowił zaczekać z tym jednak do momentu, aż Kłuszycki straci środki umożliwiające mu zakup czegokolwiek.

***

\- To nowa moda?  
Sam oderwała wzrok od guzików Snape’owej szaty.  
\- Samantho Search, nie patrz tak na mnie. Pytam po prostu, czy to nowa moda polegająca na przychodzeniu na imprezy – wymówił to słowo z wyraźnym obrzydzeniem – z bronią sieczną.  
\- To ze względów bezpieczeństwa. – Opuściła wzrok. – Jakiś wampir grasuje w okolicy.  
\- Jedyny wampir, jakiego widziałem w pobliżu, miał czerwone oczy i blond włosy.  
\- Teodor Restaud jest pracownikiem ministerstwa i nie sądzę, by to on był sprawcą tych napaści. Poza tym wczoraj ponownie widziano trolla. Tym razem trzy przecznice stąd.  
\- Usiłujesz nie udzielić odpowiedzi – zauważył Severus.  
\- Proszę zaprzestać prób sprawdzenia, czy to, co mówię, jest prawdą. – Mierzeja zerknęła nań znad okularów. – Po pierwsze: to objaw braku dobrych manier, a po drugie: taka działalność nie ma większego sensu.  
\- Najmocniej przepraszam. – W głosie Severusa pobrzmiewała kpina.  
\- Mogłabym po prostu zaznaczyć, że to nie pańska sprawa. – Powróciła do kontemplowania jednego z guzików u szaty Miszczunia. – Ale to również byłoby objawem braku dobrych…  
\- Czy mógłbym się w takim razie dowiedzieć, co takiego zrobiłem, że profesor Lupin wyraził swoje zainteresowanie moimi poczynaniami?  
\- Nie wiem, panie profesorze.  
\- Search… Przecież wylewasz przed nim swoje żale. Żale związane z moją osobą.  
Mierzeja z wrażenia pomyliła kroki.  
\- Żale? – spytała powoli. – Ja? Czy pan sugeruje, że profesor Lupin jest moim… - Zastanowiła się chwilę. – …powiernikiem?  
\- Sugeruję jedynie, że…  
\- Że jestem na tyle głupia, by zwierzać się jakiemuś Gryfonowi – przerwała mu Mierzeja. – I do tego nauczycielowi. Czy może mi pan wyjaśnić, dlaczego o taką bezmyślność podejrzewa pan tylko i wyłącznie mnie? A może lepiej byłoby zapytać, dlaczego właśnie mnie…? Co ja takiego panu zrobiłam, że nagle stałam się źródłem wszelkiego zła i morzem kłopotów? Dlaczego nie może pan wytrzymać trzech minut bez zadawania dziwnych pytań, które sugerują albo moją bezbrzeżną głupotę, albo pańską chęć odwetu? Czym sobie na to zasłużyłam, panie… profesorze… Snape?  
Muzyka przycichła.  
\- Jestem ciekawa, co – poza klęskami żywiołowymi – nie jest ewidentnie moją winą.  
Severus patrzył na nią nieco zdziwiony. Spodziewał się zupełnie innej reakcji.  
\- Dziękuję. – Dygnęła, rozłożyła wachlarz i ruszyła do drzwi, nie doczekawszy się odpowiedzi.  
Dokładnie tak, jak poprzednio – pomyślał. – Zniknęłaś za szybko.

***

Mew stała przed lustrem w żeńskiej toalecie. Zaś ścianę tuż za nią podpierał Remus Lupin.  
\- I jak przypnę broszkę… - Spięła szal na ramieniu. - … to wtedy robi się tak.  
Lunatyk zaobserwował, że krawędzie szklanej tafli drgają jakby w rozgrzanym powietrzu. Wizerunek Mew rozmazał się, a wyostrzone cienie utworzyły w odbiciu zakapturzoną postać.  
\- Znasz tę osobę? – spytał nieco zaniepokojony.  
\- Tak wyglądam w tym dziwnym śnie. Taki sam strój nosi osoba, którą widziałam tam tylko raz.  
\- Broszka się nie odbija.  
\- Trzymam ją zazwyczaj w ręce albo jest w jednej z tych odrąbanych…  
\- Dobrze. Nie wiem, czy to na pewno coś niebezpiecznego. Powinienem jednak powiadomić o tym profesora Dumbledore’a i twojego wychowawcę.  
Mew skrzywiła się.  
\- Tylko nie profesora Snape’a. Wś… będzie bardzo zły, że nie przyszłam z tym do niego.  
Remus uśmiechnął się. Severus na pewno się wścieknie. Bardzo zły był już od pierwszych dni pobytu tutaj.

***

Bu zatrzymała podążającego za Mierzeją Syriusza przy pomocy lawiny słów wyrażających szczęście, że Łapa powrócił do zdrowia. Mirtle ruszyła za Sam. Black nie miał jakichkolwiek właściwości terapeutycznych. Pozwolić mu odprowadzić Mierzeję do jej podziemi równało się automatycznie katastrofie ekologicznej na skalę powiatową. Mirtle otworzyła wielkie wrota, wbiegła na najbliższy podest, otworzyła niepozornie wyglądające drzwi i zjechała po poręczy metalowych schodów na sam dół.  
\- Sam?  
Jungfrau stała przy swoim laboratorium alchemicznym, gdzie Andy porzuciła szkatułkę z biżuterią. W zasięgu ręki miała szklankę z bladożółtym eliksirem. Mirtle nie miała wątpliwości, że to eliksir – Sam nie zwykła przyrządzać drinków.  
\- Mierzejo?  
\- Tak? – Odwróciła się, uśmiechając się nieco zbyt entuzjastycznie.  
\- Dobrze się czujesz?  
\- Oczywiście. Przepraszam, że tak nagle przyszłam… i wyszłam. Teodor lubi chyba takie wejścia, a dodatkowo pokłóciłam się z profesorem Snape’em. Przebieg naszej rozmowy był jak zwykle tradycyjny. Mirtle… co ja właściwie robię nie tak?  
\- Chodzi ci o coś konkretnego czy o ogół zjawisk? – Andy spodziewała się raczej złowrogich gróźb pod adresem bliżej nieznanych osobników, a napotkała depresjonistyczny nastrój Mierzei, którego to źródła nie była w stanie wskazać.  
Sam oparła się o blat i wzięła do ręki szklankę. Mdłe światło żyrandola jeszcze bardziej przygasło.  
\- Nieważne. – Upiła łyk eliksiru. – Właściwie dobrze, że jesteś. – Otworzyła szkatułkę i zaczęła czegoś szukać.  
\- Może…  
\- Nie. Oświetlenie jest w porządku. Po prostu nie chcę go obudzić. – Machnęła ręką w stronę kanapy.  
Mirtle zerknęła w tamtą stronę i napotkała parę zielonych, kocich oczu.  
\- Kota? – spytała nieco zdezorientowana rwącymi się wątkami rozmowy.  
\- Sławka. – Sam najwyraźniej znalazła odpowiedni obiekt. – Tego człowieka, który tu krzyczał przed moim wyjściem z Teodorem. – Minęła Mirtle i otworzyła drzwi szafy. – Mam lekkiego doła. Nie przejmuj się. Zaraz mi przejdzie.  
Andy ruszyła za Mierzeją, która rozsunęła wieszaki.  
\- Tylko mi nie mów, że to „Wyciąg z optymisty”. – Gryfonka wskazała na trzymaną przez Jungfrau szklankę.  
\- Rozcieńczony. Nie ma nawet siedmiu procent. Mirtle, nie rób mi teraz wykładu. Wiem, że to eliksir na specjalne okazje. Wyjątkowość dzisiejszego dnia zasługuje na toast spełniany pełnoprocentowym „Optymistą”, jednak ograniczam się do tego cienkusza. Ale nie zaprosiłam cię tu, żeby opowiadać o okazji zastosowania „Optymisty”, która notabene jest po części tajemnicą państwową. Chciałabym, żebyś rzuciła na to zaklęcie ochronne. Wybierz to, co uznasz za stosowne. – Mierzeja podsunęła jej pod nos niepozornie wyglądający wisiorek.  
\- Oko Proroka? – Andy wzięła przedmiot w palce.  
\- Dokładnie. – Mierzeja dopiła eliksir. – Ten model mieści sześćdziesiąt zaklęć. Wybierz sytuację i odpowiednią reakcję tegoż elementu. Nie zapomnij, że zaklęcie musi chronić osobę, która nosi „Oko”. Namyślisz się do rana?  
\- Zrobię to do rana. – Andy zacisnęła palce na wisiorku. – A ty… A ty lepiej się prześpij. Pomóc ci z suknią?  
\- Dzięki, poradzę sobie. Dobranoc.  
\- Dobranoc. – Andy opuściła pokój Sam. Wyrysowała srebrną tarczę i po chwili wylądowała na własnym łóżku.  
Postanowiła wybrać zaklęcie od razu. Zapaliła lampkę na biurku i rozpoczęła poszukiwania. Cały czas miała jednak wrażenie, że coś zdecydowanie jest nie w porządku. Ostatni raz widziała Sam z „Optymistą” pół roku temu. To wbrew pozorom nie była depresja przesilenia wiosennego, mimo że tak określił to lekarz. Mierzeja zmieniła wówczas lekarza, który najwyraźniej gustował w medycynie naturalnej i metodzie „samo przejdzie”. Całkiem przypadkiem trafiła na Konrada. Larecki po pierwsze napoił ją wysokoprocentowym „Optymistą” i nakazał zmianę filozofii życiowej. Potem przeprowadził serię badań i naszpikował magicznymi lekarstwami. Traktował Mierzeję jak niezwykle fascynujący obiekt doświadczeń – dokładnie zapisywał rezultaty.  
Stanowczo zakazał leczenia „Optymistą” codziennych smutków. Ostrzegł, że ten eliksir uzależnia. Mierzeja odpowiadała, że wie. „Optymista” z tego, co sobie Andy przypominała, wymazywał na kilka godzin najgorsze wspomnienia i przejaskrawiał te pozytywne.  
\- A ty jeszcze nie śpisz? – Rodzicielka uchyliła drzwi zwabiona światłem.  
\- Coś sprawdzam. Zaraz gaszę…  
\- Myślałam, że moje magiczne dziecko już odrobiło pracę domową i śpi.  
\- Masz dwoje magicznych dzieci – zauważyła Andy. – Ja przynajmniej nie wzbudzam grozy, jeżdżąc po okolicy na zaczarowanej deskorolce.  
\- Tej szczerbatej? – upewniła się pani Mirtle.  
\- Tak.

***

Sprzątanie zajęło Weasleyom i sporej części Gryfonów prawie trzy godziny. Nic więc dziwnego, że gdy o siódmej kładli się do łóżek, w innej części domu ktoś już wstał.  
\- Ja tłumaczyłem. – Remus był zaspany i opierał się o ścianę pod oknem Sam. W ręku dzierżył gitarę. – Ja naprawdę kiepsko gram.  
\- Nic nie szkodzi. – Łapa uniósł głowę i upewnił się, że znajdują się pod prawidłowym oknem wysokiego parteru. Dla pewności przygładził włosy i strzepnął pyłek z ramienia. Niektórzy mogliby powiedzieć, że wygląda jak romantyczny amant w białej, rozchełstanej pod szyją koszuli i spodniach od garnituru.  
Lunatyk był zdania, że Łapa wygląda jak typowy idiota o poranku. Dodatkowo przyjaciel nie pozwolił mu nastroić gitary.  
Black odchrząknął.  
Remus zagrał początkowy akord, krzywiąc się nieco na skutek niestroju.  
\- Gdybym miał Mierzeję,  
byłbym bardzo rad – zaintonował.  
Okno otwarło się i ukazała się w nim postać adresatki utworu.  
\- A Snape ze złości… - kontynuował Syriusz, mimo że spora doniczka z paprotką rozbiła się na lewo od niego. – Zeżarłby wszystkie ości! – Kolejna paprotka wylądowała po jego prawej. – A potem by martwy padł!!  
A Snape ze złości  
zeżarłby wszystkie ości  
a potem by martwy padł.  
Kaktus spadł na Remusa, więc zaprzestał on działalności twórczej. Syriusz pozbawiony akompaniamentu również.  
\- Idiota – oceniła Łapę Mierzeja i zatrzasnęła okno.  
\- Idiota? – spytał nieco zdziwiony.  
\- Kretyn konkretniej – dodał Lupin, wręczając mu gitarę i strzepując z siebie resztki ziemi ogrodowej.

***

\- Powinnam zatrudnić skrzata z importu – powiadomiła Piecka Mierzeja.  
\- Ja jeszcze nie kontaktuję – ostrzegł Michał, ziewając.  
\- To chyba musisz zacząć. – Sam, miast położyć widelec obok talerza, wskazała nim nadchodzącą dziewoję.  
Po schodach zbiegło właśnie nie za wysokie stworzenie o włosach sugerujących niezdecydowanie fryzjera co do koloru – ciemny blond sąsiadował z rudym, tworząc nieco dziwaczną mieszankę.  
\- Eee? – spytał mało inteligentnie Piecek, usiłując jednocześnie ziewać.  
\- Ona na ciebie tak… dziwnie patrzyła na imprezie…  
\- Przecież byłaś tam raptem dziesięć minut. – Michał najwyraźniej się rozbudzał.  
\- Ale zauważyłam. – Sam zastanowiła się nad czymś przez chwilę, po czym wyciągnęła różdżkę i wrysowała ognistą spiralę w kwadrat. Widelce wyfrunęły ze stolika na kółkach dotychczas popychanego przez Piecka i wylądowały po prawych stronach talerzy. – Patrzy na ciebie dokładnie tak, jak ty na Chomika.  
Michał prychnął. Dziewczątko tymczasem zmierzało nieubłaganie w jego stronę.  
\- Muszę nakarmić panterę. – Sam ruszyła ku schodom.  
Piecek miał lekką panikę we wzroku.  
\- Ale nie skończyliśmy! – krzyknął, chwytając się ostatniej deski ratunku.  
\- Manina… pomożesz mu, prawda?  
\- Z miłą chęcią.  
\- To masz już pomoc. Na razie. – Sam pognała na górę.  
\- Jesteś Ślizgonką? – spytał Piecek z nadzieją.  
\- Gryfonką.  
Michał jęknął w duchu, a stworzenie wlepiło w niego spojrzenie brązowych ślepiów.  
\- Mów mi Monika. To łatwiej zapamiętać niż Manina, prawda?  
Piecek jęknął w duchu po raz wtóry.

***

\- Jak mi się dobrze spało… - Sławek ziewnął i usiłował zrzucić z siebie panterę. Ibris pozostała nieczuła na jego zabiegi. – Sam, zabierz to ze mnie!  
\- Sze co, phosze? – Mierzeja wychyliła się z szafy ze szczoteczką między szczękami.  
\- Zabierz to.  
\- Ybłysz, oć.  
Panterka pobiegła między rozchylone wieszaki.  
Sławek podrapał się po twarzy.  
\- Muszę się ogolić – stwierdził, wyciągając telefon i wybierając numer. – Łukasz? Stary… wiem, że cię budzę, ale muszę się na chwilę wyrwać… Tak… Daj mi piętnaście minut. Dobrze… Tylko dziesięć, ale odeślesz mnie do domu i sprowadzisz z powrotem. To raptem kilka minut. Wyjdę po ciebie.

***

Sam zapięła łańcuszek, na którym pobrzękiwały dwa pierścionki i „Oko Proroka” pozostawione na stole w kuchni przez Mirtle. Znając zwyczaje Andy, zapewne położyła je tu, zanim poszła spać gdzieś w okolicy godziny szóstej.  
Przyjrzała się sobie krytycznie w lustrze i otworzyła drzwi szafy.  
\- Sławek, idziemy!  
\- Sławka nie ma. – Ruda czupryna wychyliła się spomiędzy wieszaków. – Masz jakiś problem?  
\- Łukasz… Co ty tu właściwie robisz? – Mierzeja zarzuciła sobie na ramiona dżinsową kurtkę.  
\- Zastępuję Sławka. Musiał na chwilę zniknąć. To gdzie idziemy?  
\- Odstresować się.  
\- A-ha… Chyba znowu pada… Masz jakiś parasol? Albo lepiej nie. Zmienię się.  
Po chwili na dywanie siedział rudy, pręgowany kot. Ibris nie wyglądała na zaskoczoną pojawieniem się intruza. Potraktowała go jak potencjalne zagrożenie i zaatakowała.  
\- Zabierz to! – Chwilę potem na dywanie na plecach leżał Łukasz w ludzkiej postaci, trzymając panterę jak najdalej od siebie. Ibris wbiła mu się pazurami w przedramię.  
\- Mężczyźni… - prychnęła Mierzeja, zabierając kociaka. – Zerowe podejście do zwierząt.

***

Severus poczuł charakterystyczne pieczenie mrocznego znaku. Był niewyspany i nieciekawy, co też Czarny Pan sobie ubzdurał.  
Niedzielny poranek zapowiadał się spokojnie i nudno, mimo że za oknem szalała ulewa, Minerwa chciała o czymś koniecznie porozmawiać, a na biurku leżał pokaźny stos esejów do sprawdzenia i przygotowane przez Mierzeję tabelki.  
Trwanie na trójstronnym posterunku Riddle – Search – Potter zaczynało mu przeszkadzać w normalnej egzystencji. Upilnowanie szanownych wnuczek lorda było fizycznie niemożliwe. Mierzeja miała zwyczaj pojawiać się i znikać w najmniej oczekiwanych momentach, a ustaleniem jej planu dnia powinna zająć się specjalna komisja wróżbitów. Istniałoby wówczas minimalne prawdopodobieństwo, że odnotują wszystkie podejrzane zdaniem Severusa spotkania.  
Panna Riddle starała się natomiast jak najmniej rzucać w oczy. Potrafiła na przykład przez całe popołudnie czyścić swoje miecze samurajskie i udawać, że świat nie istnieje. To, że czyniła to w ślizgońskim pokoju wspólnym, należy uznać za nic nie znaczący szczegół.  
Pozostawał jeszcze cudowny Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył. Severus miał jednak ochotę sprawić, by Potter zniknął z powierzchni Ziemi, a przynajmniej z pola widzenia. Pragnął, by ktoś ostatecznie rozwiązał tę kwestię. W miarę możliwości definitywnie. Osobiście nie miał nic przeciwno wylaniu nadętego Gryfona. Takoważ decyzja grona pedagogicznego zostałaby w ulgą przyjęta przez Miszczunia.  
Zgodnie z kanonami sztuki, szpieg zjawia się na miejscu jako ostatni i zdaje dokładne sprawozdanie. Pewien szpieg musiał ustalić, gdzie podziewa się główny przedmiot sprawozdania. I wysłać notatkę.

***

Mierzeja podpierała figurę, a przybytek świątynny wznosił się przed nią, przywodząc na myśl szczyt obsypany świeżym śniegiem – tynk nie wszędzie przylegał do frontowej ściany, a szarawe zacieki dopełniały owego wizerunku.  
Figura przedstawiała zaś „Józefa Robotnika”. Tuż obok stał Syriusz Black promiennie uśmiechnięty, ufryzowany i wystrojony w garnitur.  
Mierzeja nie prezentowała światu tak zadowolonego oblicza – można by wręcz rzec, że było ono dość chmurne i sugerowało rychłe nadejście frontu burzowego, jeżeli Łapa natychmiast nie przestanie się głupkowato uśmiechać.  
Rudy kot, który uważnie słuchał kazania, wstał i pomaszerował w stronę nieciekawie wyglądającej plebanii. Po chwili zniknął z pola widzenia.  
Syriusz nie komentował wyraźnie złego humoru Sam. Nie znał jego przyczyny, ale chciał zachować równowagę psychofizyczną oraz słuch.  
Szara wiewiórka wyskoczyła z teleportu wprost na głowę Mierzei. Jungfrau uniosła rękę, chwyciła zwierzę za futro na karku i przemieściła, by znalazło się na wysokości jej oczu.  
\- Co ty wyrabiasz? – spytała tonem tak kwaśnym, że cytryna mogłaby wydać się ambrozją.  
Wiewiórka wytrzeszczyła parę ślepek jak paciorki i rozpaczliwie wymachiwała łapkami. Zaciekawiona Ibris wychyliła głowę z torby. Syriusz w dalszym ciągu uśmiechał się promiennie. Niebo zasnuwały chmury, z których w każdej chwili mogło lunąć. Ibris dźgnęła Sam łapą i zaintonowała znaczące „Mmięę”.  
Ktoś stanął na prawo od Mierzei. Zagryzła wargę, nawet nie zerkając.  
W przeciwieństwie do niej Black wychylił się i uraczył Snape’a dodatkową dawką swojego obłąkańczego uśmiechu. Severus udawał, że jego myśli w pełni zaprząta wywód o wiecznym potępieniu.  
\- Idiota – oceniła Sławka Mierzeja i zapakowała go do torby. Ibris nie wykazała zainteresowania futrzastą formą Kiślewicza.  
Organistka rozpoczęła jakąś wyjącą pieśń, którą szybko podchwyciły starsze panie – z wnętrza świątyni wypływała więc kakofonia niemożliwa do porównania z czymkolwiek.  
Mierzeja rozejrzała się.  
Rozejrzała się ponownie.  
\- Coś nie tak? – zainteresował się Łapa.  
\- Wszystko w porządku.  
\- Na pewno?  
\- Tak, Syriuszu. – Ponownie się rozejrzała.  
\- A jednak wydaje mi się, że coś jest nie tak.  
\- Skrzywienie zawodowe – poinformowała go Mierzeja.  
Wiewiórka wygramoliła się z torby i pomknęła ku otwartej kościelnej bramie.  
Sam rozejrzała się jeszcze raz.  
\- Sam, dobrze się czujesz? Zrobiłaś się dziwnie blada. Widzę dwie niebieskie żyłki na twojej skroni. – Black był wyraźnie zatroskany.  
\- Czuję się świetnie – oznajmiła przez zęby.  
\- Nie jestem przekonany. – Syriusz oparł się o figurę.  
Organistka zaprzestała działalności twórczej, co babcie zauważyły po sześciu taktach odśpiewanych a cappella.  
Obaj wykazali się refleksem. Black złapał torbę z panterą, zanim dotknęła ziemi. Severus złapał Sam.

***

Mew siedziała przed lustrem. Zaaplikowała sobie dawkę zielonego paskudztwa – lekarstwo miało posmak mięty, co nie zmieniało faktu, że było obrzydliwe. Przełknęła i skrzywiła się nieco. Potem przypięła broszkę do szala. Krawędzie lustra zafalowały.  
\- Raz hipogryfowi śmierć – powiedziała, by dodać sobie odwagi.

***

\- Samantho Search! – Severus poklepał Mierzeję po policzku. Jego działania nie przyniosły jak dotąd pożądanych rezultatów. Jungfrau pozostawała nadal w stanie bezprzytomnym. Syriusz stał trzy kroki na południe od Snape’a. Nie zamierzał podchodzić bliżej – szczególnie że Ibris zinterpretowałaby go jako potencjalne zagrożenie i zaaplikowała ugryzienie w łydkę.  
\- Samantho Search?!?!  
\- Mógłbyś przynajmniej teraz mówić do niej normalnie, a nie tak oficjalnie – rzucił Łapa, zastanawiając się, jak obłaskawić panterkę. – Ja, będąc na jej miejscu, udawałbym nieprzytomną, dopóki nie zacząłbyś się normalnie odzywać.  
\- Na szczęście Search nie jest Gryfonką – warknął Severus. Profilaktycznie sprawdził puls. Rozpiął dwa górne guziki dżinsowej bluzy Sam. Przeczucie go nie myliło. Poniżej prawego obojczyka, pod ramiączkiem czarnego topu powoli wykwitał okrągły siniec.  
Syriusz z narażeniem życia chwycił Ibris za futro na karku i załadował do Mierzejowej torby, po czym zasunął suwak. Profilaktycznie odsunął torbę jak najdalej od siebie. Z wnętrza dobiegało fukanie przechodzące w złowrogi syk.  
\- Zadzwoń do jej lekarza. – Severus podniósł Sam i ruszył w stronę plebanii.  
\- Ale jak? – Black popatrzył z wyrzutem na zielony element. Jeśli dobrze przypominał sobie wydarzenia dzisiejszego poranka, to komórka Mierzei znajdowała się obecnie w wyrywającej się torbie.  
Severus nie miał ani czasu, ani tym bardziej ochoty na dyskusję z Gryfonem, gdyż właśnie wdarł się do zacisznego przybytku przykościelnego.  
\- To skandal! – Przepchnął się obok zszokowanej nieco gosposi proboszcza. – Gdzie są ławki, które powinny stać na tym zielonym placu przed świątynią! Gdzie są, pytam?!?! Gdy człowiek się źle poczuje, to ma leżeć na schodach, jak rozumiem, tak?! – kontynuował. To, że niewiele go obchodził los innych ludzi, nie przeszkadzało mu pałać świętym oburzeniem na prawo i lewo. – Nie powiem już, o czym to świadczy, moja pani! To oburzające! – Pchnął łokciem drzwi opatrzone napisem „Kancelaria” i, wszedłszy do środka, umiejscowił Mierzeję na kanapie dla interesantów.  
\- To może… ja…  
\- Proszę nigdzie nie dzwonić. – Severus jeszcze raz sprawdził puls. – Zaraz będzie tu… o, jest.  
Do domu parafialnego wdarł się osobnik wysoki, przystojny zdaniem znacznego procenta żeńskiej populacji, rozczochrany, z wyraźnymi śladami niewyspania na twarzy. W lewej ręce dzierżył torbę wyglądającą na lekarską. Nim gosposia zdążyła zareagować na najście o tak wczesnej porze, młodzian ominął ją z właściwym u przedstawicieli swego zawodu lekceważeniem względem osób zdrowych.  
\- Co się dzieje? – spytał, intensywnie wpatrując się w Sam i otwierając swoją torbę.  
\- To samo – powiadomił go Severus.  
\- Powoli zaczyna mnie to denerwować. – Konrad westchnął.  
Tymczasem pozostawiona sama sobie gosposia powiadomiła proboszcza.  
Larecki oderwał wzrok od Mierzei, przeniósł go na księdza i zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem.

***

To był teleport, a może po prostu element wizji. Mew nie miała pewności. Spoglądała obecnie na prostokątną, pustą ramę lustra. Była pozbawiona ozdób i kilka różnobarwnych kamieni weń tkwiących wydawało się całkowicie nie na miejscu.  
Mrok otaczający Mew zgęstniał jeszcze. Bladoniebieskie żyłki zadrgały między ramami – cienkie i niemalże niezauważalne. Musnęła je palcami, nie zastanawiając się, co robi. Wizja rozpłynęła się w szarości i podejrzanym szeleście na granicy słyszalności.

***

Konrad siedział na kanapie i metodycznie wyciągał ze szmacianej kukiełki szpilki z niebieskimi główkami. Między nim a Severusem siedziała Mierzeja, choć lepiej byłoby powiedzieć, że po prostu była tam. Wiewiórka uważnie przypatrywała się całej scenie z parapetu. Syriusz Black usadowił się za biurkiem, na miejscu tradycyjnie przeznaczonym dla proboszcza. Zielona torba podskakiwała w kącie.  
\- Jeszcze dwie – ostrzegł Konrad, chwytając szpilki palcami.  
Mierzeja rozkasłała się.  
\- Reakcja prawidłowa – ocenił z zadowoleniem Larecki.  
Severus nie podzielał jego zdania. Uważał, że prawidłowe reakcje wyglądają nieco inaczej i nie obejmują duszenia się.  
\- Cukier… - zaklęła niewyraźnie Mierzeja, otwierając oczęta. Głos miała nieco zachrypły.  
\- Język, Search – warknął Snape.  
\- Zaraz dam ci ACF5 i wszystko powinno być w porządku. – Konrad zaczął przeszukiwać swoją torbę.  
\- Raczej ACF2. – Zapięła kurtkę.  
\- Ale dwójka jest słabsza i zaburza odbiór bodźców magicznych prawie na sześć godzin.  
\- Tylko nie piątka, bo będziesz musiał w trybie natychmiastowym wystawić mi zaświadczenie o niepoczytalności – ostrzegła Sam, starając się usiąść prosto, co jej się nie udawało. – Ja mam egzamin za dziesięć minut i chciałabym go zdać, a nie wylądować na intensywnej…  
\- Czym się raczyłaś? – spytał Konrad.  
\- Może lepiej byłoby zapytać, dlaczego „Wyciągiem z Optymisty”? – Severus utkwił spojrzenie w Sam. Jej poranne zachowanie sugerowało ustępowanie działania właśnie tego eliksiru.  
\- „Optymistą” się raczyłaś? – Konrad znalazł w torbie ampułkę, strzykawkę i jednorazową igłę.  
\- Search, czy mam rozumieć, że panna Stupborn mówiła prawdę, twierdząc, iż się narkotyzujesz? – Severus zmarszczył brwi.  
\- Jeśli rozumie pan przez to… - Wstała i ponownie się rozkasłała.  
\- Siadaj. – Snape szarpnięciem sprowadził Mierzeję na kanapę.  
Syriusz nawet nie zdążył zareagować.  
\- Dziewczyno… postaraj się przez chwilę nie ruszać. – Konrad zamontował igłę na strzykawce.  
Mierzeja, nie przestając kaszleć, machnęła nań ręką, co mogło oznaczać, że stosowanie się do polecenia i tak nie przyniosłoby rezultatów.  
Severus podwinął jej lewy rękaw.  
\- Gdzie ty masz żyły…? – Larecki przymknął oczy, usiłując zlokalizować żyłę na dotyk. Miał z tym spore problemy, ale ostatecznie wkłuł się.  
Mierzeja przez chwilę kasłała wyjątkowo gwałtownie, by całkiem niespodziewanie przestać. Otarła usta dłonią.  
\- Cukier… - powtórzyła, nieco nieprzytomnie patrząc na czerwonawą smugę na wierzchu dłoni.  
\- Sławek… leć do Tatiany i przesuń początek egzaminu o kwadrans. – Konrad odnalazł różdżkę w czeluściach torby. – Uprzedzając pytanie… to nie gruźlica, tylko najprawdopodobniej klątwa na szpilkach do wudu.  
Severus nie wyglądał na usatysfakcjonowanego.  
Konrad wyrysował owal teleportu, a szara wiewiórka natychmiast weń wskoczyła.  
\- Mdli mnie – zakomunikowała Sam. – Dlaczego dałeś mi ACF1? Przecież zaraz będę spać…  
\- Tak, ale po siedmiu minutach będziesz w stanie używalności publicznej. – Konrad wydawał się zadowolony, że miast sześciogodzinnego postrzegania świata jako wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnego miejsca, zagwarantował Mierzei krótką drzemkę.  
\- Zdrajca… - zauważyła sennie, a głowa opadła jej na ramię Severusa.  
Konrad westchnął teatralnie.  
\- Kobiety…! I co ja takiego zrobiłem, żeby sobie na to miano zasłużyć?!  
\- Co się właściwie dzieje? – spytał Syriusz. Jego mina wróżyła ogólne kłopoty.  
\- Wynoś się, Black – zasugerował uprzejmie Snape.  
Łapa otworzył usta, by zapałać oburzeniem, ale Konrad zachęcająco wskazał drzwi, więc Syriusz podreptał na korytarz, gdzie zdenerwowany proboszcz przechadzał się między paprotkami. Gdy tylko za Blackiem zamknęły się drzwi, Konrad przysiadł się bliżej Sam, przygryzając wargę.  
\- Jest źle – powiedział w końcu. – Oczywiście mogłoby być gorzej, ale zaklęcia ochronne i Dwa Oktogramy powodują, że nawet klątwa z tych szpilek nie działa w stu procentach. Niemniej jednak jeśli ten maniak szybko nie zostanie znaleziony, to może dojść do realnego zagrożenia życia. Wygląda na to, że ktoś po prostu sprawdza, na co może sobie pozwolić… Nie czuje się pan senny?  
\- Nieco – przyznał Snape.  
\- Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że nie da się pan łatwo zabić? – spytał z nadzieją Larecki.

***

Potter przyglądał się czystej kartce papieru i nerwowo stukał piórem w blat stołu. Wypracowanie wyraźnie dawało znak, że nie chce być napisane. Ginny najwyraźniej również utknęła, co jednak nie poprawiło Harry’emu humoru. Dodatkowo piekła go blizna, co było nieomylnym znakiem, że jeśli lord nie robi czegoś okropnego, to przynajmniej to planuje.

***

\- No proszę… - Konrad uważnie przypatrywał się Mierzei. – Muszę przyznać, że „Optymista” chyba był jej potrzebny. Sądzę jednak, że wzięła za małą dawkę.  
Severus zerknął w lewo. Sam miała zaczerwienione i zapuchnięte powieki. Iluzja, którą musiała nałożyć rano, powoli rozwiewała się. Głębokie cienie pod oczami świadczyły, że nie spała najlepiej.  
\- Czy chce mi pan o czymś powiedzieć? – Snape przeniósł wzrok na Konrada, który właśnie z zainteresowaniem oglądał lewą dłoń Mierzei.  
Larecki oderwał oczęta od ręki Sam  
\- Nie wiem. A o co panu właściwie chodzi?  
\- Może o to, że pozwala jej pan na swobodne stosowanie uzależniającego środka.  
\- Próbował jej pan kiedyś czegoś zakazać? – spytał Konrad po chwili. – Ja próbowałem wielokrotnie i nie przynosiło to żadnych rezultatów, szczególnie jeśli dotyczyło to jakiegokolwiek eliksiru. Ja nie dałem jej recepty na „Optymistę”. Nie sądzę, by ktokolwiek jej ją dał. Sam jest niezaprzeczalnie utalentowana i była w stanie wyprodukować go w zaciszu własnego laboratorium. Mogę tylko powiedzieć, że dobrze zrobiła. Ja na jej miejscu zrobiłbym dokładnie to samo, ale zażyłbym nie siedmio, a przynajmniej dwudziestoprocentowy roztwór.  
\- Na jej miejscu…?  
\- Oczywiście ja nie mogę panu nic powiedzieć, ale niech pan nie wierzy w to, co twierdzą ci idioci z Golden Angel. Od rana wymyślają teorie spiskowe, które nie mają nic wspólnego z prawdą.  
Severus zamrugał.  
\- Sugeruje pan, że wplątała się w coś nielegalnego?  
\- Sugeruję tylko, że w tej kwestii Golden Angel łże jak pies, a ja nie mogę powiedzieć… Mam tu gdzieś odpowiednią pieczątkę. – Zaczął grzebać w swej torbie. – Wie pan, nigdy nie miałem talentów plastycznych, a te wszystkie lecznicze symbole są wyjątkowo do siebie podobne. Łatwo się pomylić. O, jest! – Triumfalnie zaprezentował stempel. Po krótkich poszukiwaniach znalazł na proboszczowym biurku poduszeczkę nasączoną tuszem, co pozwoliło mu na umieszczenie odcisku skomplikowanego wzoru za lewym uchem Mierzei. – Będzie zgrzytać zębami i pluć jadem, jak ją znam, ale to jej zaklęcie regeneracyjne zacznie działać szybciej – poinformował, widząc pytający wzrok Miszczunia. – Pozostaje mi tylko dziękować losowi, że Sławek tak szybko ustalił miejsce pobytu wudu-maniaka, odzyskał lalkę i zadzwonił do mnie. Gdyby nie on, sprawy mogłyby się potoczyć gorzej.  
\- Zaraz mogą potoczyć się gorzej – oświadczył głos Kiślewicza dochodzący ze szpary między uchylonymi drzwiami a framugą. – Tatiana dała nam dodatkowe dziesięć minut. A w ogóle to co ci za głupi pomysł przyszedł do głowy?! Nie mogłeś sam porozmawiać z własną ciotką? Przecież wiesz, jak się nie znosimy.

***

Czarny Pan wysłuchał raportów – coraz bardziej mu się tu podobało. Przeczytał również notatkę skreśloną ręką Snape’a.  
Zaklął szpetnie, zastanawiając się, jak rozwiązać problem, który całkiem niespodziewanie zamajaczył na horyzoncie.

***

W opustoszałej Wielkiej Sali było cicho i tylko pobrzękiwanie radia sugerowało, że jeszcze niedawno była tu młodzież. Severus usiadł naprzeciw odbiornika, przysuwając sobie krzesło. Jakiś młody człowiek przestał z pseudoekspresją wyć o zaletach rychłej samobójczej śmierci i z pudła popłynął głos spikera.  
\- Cezary Wiśniewski-Trovt. Serwis informacyjny. Zaczynamy od wiadomości z zagranicy. W Moskwie zamordowano znanego przedstawiciela młodzieży w Polskim Ministerstwie Magii. Podejrzany o korupcję i współpracę z rosyjską mafią Filip G. został zastrzelony na jednej ze stacji metra podczas próby zakupienia transportu niewymienialnych produktów klasy A. Towarzyszącej mu, powiązanej z zachodnimi strukturami organizacji przestępczych, Samancie S. nic się nie stało. Została zatrzymana pod zarzutem udziału w zorganizowanej grupie przestępczej, przemytu i narażania na utratę zdrowia i życia ludności niemagicznej oraz nierozważność i niemalże ujawnienie struktur Ministerstwa Magii. Samantha S. utrzymuje, że została zatrzymana na skutek nieporozumienia i nadgorliwości Alfy2. Narzeczona Filipa G., Alicja Protaś-Prost, nie chciała z nami rozmawiać, a naszego dziennikarza poszczuła psami. Rzecznik prasowy Alfy2 odmawia komentarza.  
\- W Brukseli Alfa23 zatrzymała zaś znanego biznesmena Marka K. pod zarzutem licznych przestępstw gospodarczych, podatkowych oraz powiązań z kolumbijską mafią. Marek K. odmówił komentarza. Jego adwokat zapowiedział wystąpienie na drogę cywilną przeciw Alfie23. Wiadomo nam, że obie sprawy są ściśle ze sobą związane.  
\- Wracamy do kraju. Nie cichną spekulacje co do związku Ministra i…  
Severus wyłączył radio.  
\- Filip G… - powiedział powoli. – Samantha S… Samantha Search i…?  
Jeśli wierzyć radiu: Samantha Search i niezaprzeczalnie trup.

***

Sławek uznał, że ponowne pojawienie się przed Tatianą grozi utratą zdrowia, a nawet życia, więc ukrył się w zielonej torbie, a wychylanie się i podziwianie widoków zostawił Ibris. Konrad nie miał możliwości zaszycia się i uniknięcia spotkania ze swą ciotką. Tatiana była od niego tylko siedem lat starsza, irytująco pedantyczna i ku zgorszeniu niemal całej rodziny w dalszym ciągu pozostawała w stanie bezżennym. Długie, rude włosy upinała w solidnie wyglądający kok, a jej „dzień dobry” z nieznanych przyczyn skutkowało ucieczką, a nawet jedną nieudaną próbą samobójczą. Nie musiała się nawet uśmiechać. Należałoby również zaznaczyć, iż lekko onieśmielające właściwości wynikały nie tylko ze stu osiemdziesięciu centymetrów wzrostu.  
\- Cześć, Tania! – powiedział na pozór spokojnie. Wewnętrznie zaś kulił się pod spojrzeniem szarych oczu.  
\- Ach… to ty… i twoje utrapienie, jak przypuszczam.  
\- Eee… tak – odparł, zerkając nerwowo na Mierzeję.  
Sam dygnęła, co w dżinsach wyglądało nieco dziwnie, zabrała mu zieloną torbę i wyczekująco spojrzała najpierw na Konrada, a potem na jego ciotkę.  
Czarne psisko siedzące u jej stóp warknęło.  
\- A… tak! – Larecki zrozumiał. – Mam masę ciekawych przypadków. Muszę lecieć. Bawcie się dobrze. A ty ani się waż sama-wiesz-co robić, no! To na razie.  
Sam z obojętną miną patrzyła na znikającą tarczę teleportu.  
\- Więc czego masz nie robić? – spytała Tatiana z nieskrywanym zainteresowaniem.  
\- Nie wiem. Konradowy wykaz zakazów dla mnie obejmuje 196 pozycji. Może chodziło o brak poszanowania własności prywatnej?

***

Mew otworzyła oczy. Stała oparta czołem o lustro. Nie czuła się najlepiej – rozpływająca się wizja z nieznanych przyczyn zaowocowała lekkim zawrotem głowy. Słodko i mdło zrobiło jej się chwilę później.  
Łazienka była pusta – dziewczyny odrabiały prace domowe w pokoju wspólnym.  
Mew odkręciła kran i po chwili zastanowienia potraktowała swoją głowę zimną wodą. Trochę pomogło. Myśli przestały przypominać różowy kisiel, a żołądek wyczyniać karkołomne ewolucje.  
\- Coś robię nie tak – wymamrotała, starając się znaleźć kurek.

***

\- Ominęło cię losowanie egzaminatorów. – Tatiana prowadziła Mierzeję porosłą trawą miedzą. Po prawo i lewo, aż po horyzont ciągnęły się rżyska. – Ale nie masz czego żałować. O… jesteśmy. Egzamin obejmuje część praktyczną i teoretyczną, ale ta druga rzadko kiedy odbywa się. Trzy poprawnie wykonane zadania gwarantują zaliczenie pierwszego poziomu. Drugi poziom to dwa zadania, a egzamin mistrzowski obejmuje ponownie trzy. Podczas sprawdzianu umiejętności egzaminator może zadać ci nieograniczoną liczbę pytań, ale najczęściej tego nie robi, bo jest zbyt leniwy. Jeśli chcesz zostać egzaminatorem, to czeka cię dodatkowe zadanie. Jeśli zaś chodzi o płace w tym sektorze, to są niegodne wysiłku, jaki wkłada się w uzyskanie rangi mistrzowskiej. Ministerialny certyfikat jest jednak przepustką do pracy w Magicznym Centrum Kryzysowym, Magicznym Centrum Zapobiegania Klęskom Żywiołowym, Ministerialnym Instytucie Nauk Przyrodniczych i kilku innych, mniej znanych placówkach rozsianych po całym kraju. Czy w dalszym ciągu chcesz przystąpić do egzaminu?  
\- Chciałabym poznać nazwisko mojego egzaminatora. – Sam wyprostowała się.  
\- Jak powszechnie wiadomo, to wielka sława – podjęła Tatiana, a w jej głosie pobrzmiewała kpina. – Bez jego pomocy wiceministrowie nie są w stanie nic zrobić…  
\- A cóż to za znakomitość mam olśnić? – Mierzeja wydawała się być rozbawiona sposobem prezentacji.  
\- Mnie.  
Jungfrau powoli obróciła się i cofnęła o krok.  
Fioletowe tęczówki zdawały się świecić, a uśmiech rozwiewał wszelkie wątpliwości.  
\- Hrabia Manfred – syknęła.  
\- Dziewczątko, które oświadczyło, że na kurs panowania na pogodą prowadzony przez wampira chodzić nie będzie.  
\- Hrabia Manfred Ludomirski. – Tatiana schowała dłonie w kieszeniach szaty.  
\- Zobaczymy, czy bezczelne dziewczątko czegoś się nauczyło, czy też przyjdzie mi tutaj tracić czas, oglądając pokaz niezręczności.  
\- Bezczelne dziewczątko ma imię i nazwisko, które jest waszmości znane, bo wypisano je na blankiecie, który trzymasz, hrabio. – Sam wyprostowała się. – Jeśli zamierza wasza łaskawość mnie oblać, to proszę mnie powiadomić w tej chwili. Oboje nie będziemy tracić czasu.  
Tatiana uśmiechnęła się – słowa „waszmość” i „wasza łaskawość” zabrzmiały jak zamierzona obelga.  
\- Trochę rozrywki mi nie zaszkodzi. – Wampir przygładził włosy. – Nie potrzebujemy teleportu, Tatiano. Przejdziemy się. Podobno Leszek ma kandydata na mistrza. Chętnie popatrzę na chłopaka, który miał dość rozumu, by zapisać się na kurs przygotowawczy.  
Mierzeja zignorowała hrabiowską wypowiedź i ruszyła ku kwadratowi ciemnych chmur zbierających się w oddali nad wyznaczonym chorągiewkami obszarem.  
\- Spodziewałem się jakiegoś komentarza – przyznał Ludomirski konspiracyjnym szeptem.  
\- Lepiej idź. – Tatiana ziewnęła, zasłaniając usta dłonią. – To, że panna Search nie pokazała, że ją zdenerwowałeś, nie oznacza jeszcze, że nad twą głową nie rozszaleje się burza.

***

Mew zjechała w dół po poręczy schodów. W pokoju Sam panował standardowy nieład.  
\- Gdzieś to widziałam… - Skręciła między regały oznaczone jako „Czarna magia”. Z najniższej półki wyciągnęła cienką broszurkę. – „Droga pośród barw” – z trudem odczytała wyblakłe litery na okładce.  
Nim wyszła, napisała jeszcze notatkę na samoprzylepnej kartce i umiejscowiła ją na ścianie nad laboratorium alchemicznym, gdzie podobne papierzyska stworzyły już coś w rodzaju tapety.

***

\- Bardzo ładnie… - Ludomirski z uznaniem spoglądał na piorun kulisty, który idealnie trafił w środek tarczy. – Mamy pierwszego mistrza, jak widzę. Chłopak zdawał tylko trzeci egzamin, a i tak wygląda na lewo żywego…  
\- Możemy zacząć? – Mierzeja wydawała się być nieco zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Hmm… tak. Nie wolno na wyznaczony obszar egzaminacyjny wnosić broni ani wprowadzać zwierząt… - Jego wzrok spoczął na Syriuszu.  
\- Żaden punkt regulaminu nie zabrania wnoszenia broni, a wprowadzać nie wolno tylko psów. – Sam zdjęła torbę z ramienia i zaczęła czegoś szukać.  
Wiewiórka usadowiła się Sam na ramieniu.  
\- Na twoim miejscu zostawiłabym tu tego animaga. – Wampir wskazał Sławka. – Bo potraktuję cię jak osobę ściągającą.  
\- Zostajesz. – Mierzeja strąciła z ramienia wiewiórkę.  
Ibris wygramoliła się torby. Jungfrau wstała, dzierżąc w dłoni buteleczkę tuszu i pędzelek.  
\- Pilnuj – nakazała, wskazując torbę.

***

Mirtle nudziła się po odrobieniu stosu prac domowych i wycieczce do przybytku kościelnego. Postanowiła zrobić coś pożytecznego – na przykład odebrać zestaw trucizn, które pozostawały na poczcie już trzeci dzień, bo Mierzeja nie miała czasu ich odebrać.

***

\- Więc co wnosisz na egzamin? – spytał Ludomirski. – Muszę to odnotować w protokole.  
\- Pędzel, tusz, nóż o posrebrzanym ostrzu i panterę śnieżną. – Mierzeja zlustrowała wyznaczony chorągiewkami obszar.  
\- Przypominam, że zjawisko atmosferyczne ma wystąpić tylko na wyznaczonym do celów egzaminacyjnych terenie…  
\- Czytałam regulamin – przerwała mu. – Nie potrzebuję, by przypominano mi o tak oczywistych sprawach.  
\- W takim razie życzyłbym sobie standardowej mżawki.  
\- Jakiej standardowej mżawki?  
\- Albo nie czytałaś mojego podręcznika, albo myślisz, że to egzamin mistrzowski. – Ludomirski uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Może powinienem cię oblać?  
\- Pański podręcznik nie był na liście standardowych książek polecanych przez ministerstwo – odgryzła się. – A to, że chwilowo nie jest to egzamin mistrzowski, nie zwalnia ani mnie, ani pana z dbałości o szczegóły.  
\- Poranna, październikowa, standardowa mżawka.  
Mierzeja zamknęła oczy, zastanawiając się, jakiego zaklęcia użyć.  
\- Żadnego rzucania zaklęć myślą – zastrzegł Ludomirski. – Tylko różdżka, gesty albo malowane tuszem symbole.  
Sam otworzyła oczy, mierząc egzaminatora wyjątkowo nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Egzaminator ma prawo wybrać sposób wykonania zadania. To punkt trzynasty regulaminu. Ja nie chcę tu żadnych popisów. Dzisiejszej młodzieży wydaje się, że jest wysokopoziomowa i pokaże wszystkim, czym naprawdę jest magia. Chcę dokładnie wiedzieć, co robisz.  
Sam uśmiechnęła się i wyciągnęła różdżkę z kieszeni.  
\- Mżawka – powiedziała, kreśląc w powietrzu płaskie ósemki.  
Niebo tylko nad wyznaczonym obszarem zasnuło się jasnoszarymi chmurami.  
\- Zaklęcia wydawane myślą są przeznaczone dla ekspertów, a nie małolatów – kontynuował Ludomirski. – Przy za niskim poziomie nie jesteś w stanie panować nad zaklęciem, które może zrobić krzywdę tobie i osobom w twoim otoczeniu.  
Temperatura obniżyła się do dziesięciu stopni Celsjusza, a z nieba spadły tysiące drobniutkich kropelek.  
\- Zaliczone?  
\- Powinnaś o tym wiedzieć. Nawet wampirze geny ci nie pomogą. Po prostu nic nie jesteś w stanie poradzić na ppF i własny poziom. Niektóre rzeczy przerastają nas. Nawet ja nie jestem wszechmocny, mimo że uchodzę za eksperta w dziedzinie panowania nad pogodą. Zapamiętaj, dziecko, nie możesz zrobić wszystkiego.  
\- Następne zadanie? – spytała Sam nieco zniecierpliwiona.  
\- Niebo zachmurzone, minus dwa stopnie Celsjusza, drobny śnieg.  
Sam wyrysowała w powietrzu żarzący się, skomplikowany piktogram.  
\- Przecenianie swoich zdolności może się skończyć bardzo źle. Tragicznie, bym rzekł.  
Temperatura spadła gwałtownie do zera i powoli osiągnęła minus dwa stopnie Celsjusza. Niebo pociemniało i zaczął padać drobny, acz intensywny śnieżek.  
\- Zaliczone? – Mierzeja zaczynała się denerwować, ale nie z powodu „zadań”, tylko pouczającego tonu hrabiego.  
\- Może być. – Ludomirski strzepnął z ramienia kilka śnieżnych płatków. – Chyba czas na pierwsze pytanie egzaminacyjne. Czy byłabyś w stanie zaatakować mnie?  
Mierzeja przekreśliła piktogram, który natychmiast się rozwiał.  
\- Tylko przy pomocy zjawisk atmosferycznych?  
\- Ogólnie. – Wampir wydawał się jednak zadowolony z Mierzejowego pytania.  
\- Tak.  
\- Byłabyś w stanie mnie zranić?  
\- Nawet śmiertelnie.  
\- Cóż za pewność siebie…! – Kpina skapywała z każdego słowa. – Więc niech to będzie trzecim zadanie, ale przynajmniej połowa z rzucanych przez ciebie zaklęć musi dotyczyć pogody. Nie mówię rzecz jasna o zadaniu śmiertelnego ciosu, ale o takowej próbie. Zaczynaj.  
Sam zerknęła na szarpane wiatrem chorągiewki. Ludomirski uśmiechnął się – panna Search najwyraźniej postanowiła ściśle stosować się do zaleceń egzaminacyjnych. Gdyby nie wampiryzm, nie byłby w stanie zauważyć gestów przywołania gęstej mgły. Widoczność spadła do półtora metra, a temperatura osiągnęła trzy stopnie. Wampir splótł ręce na piersi – dzień zapowiadał się ciekawie.  
\- To nie są popisy z „Maskowania, ukrywania się i ucieczki” – zauważył, rozglądając się.  
Mgła jeszcze zgęstniała, uniemożliwiając poruszanie się bez zbędnego ryzyka.  
\- Bardzo ładny teleport, moja droga – powiedział, czując znajome dźgnięcie na wysokości lewej nerki. – Perfekcyjny, moim skromnym zdaniem… Ale co zamierzałaś zrobić po uświadomieniu mi, że jesteś uzbrojona i być może niebezpieczna?  
\- Zadanie wykonane? – warknęła Mierzeja, zastanawiając się, czy nie zatopić posrebrzanego ostrza w ciele egzaminatora.  
\- Pierwszy zaliczony – oznajmił. – Trochę mi się spieszy. Nie będzie ci przeszkadzać, jeśli nie zrobimy regulaminowych przerw?

***

Mirtle postawiła pudło opatrzone logo firmy na kanapie i przylepiła doń żółtą kartkę informacyjną. Wielobarwna traszka popatrzyła na nią zezem i schowała się za nalepką oznaczającą materiały niebezpieczne dla zdrowia, życia i środowiska naturalnego.  
Andy rozejrzała się. Samoprzylepne kartki zdobiły rozległy fragment ściany, spory stos ksiąg leżących na stole z mapami, kilkanaście zwojów pergaminu spoczywających na fotelu i sześć podejrzanie wyglądających kolb unoszących się nad stolikiem do kawy.  
\- Pięknie – mruknęła. – O nierozważni, nie wiecie, coście uczynili.

***

\- Drugi egzamin wymaga wyobraźni i znajomości standardowych oczekiwań klienta. – Ludomirski prezentował idealny wręcz uśmiech. Mgła opadła, ale niebo pozostawało zachmurzone. – Ja jestem dość marudnym klientem i życzyłbym sobie pluchy.  
Mierzeja popatrzyła nań podejrzliwie, zastanawiając się, gdzie jest ukryty haczyk.  
\- Jakieś specjalne wymagania? Na przykład stopień rozmięknięcia gruntu? – spytała po chwili.  
\- Błoto do pół łydki – oznajmił.  
\- Mojej czy pańskiej?  
\- Mojej, rzecz jasna. – Hrabia udał urażonego pytaniem.  
Sam popatrzyła na swoje adidasy, a potem na nieboskłon.  
\- Al’Lamii derress Sirra Sdres’ts – stwierdziła, wskazując różdżką leniwie przemieszczający się, stalowoszary obłok.  
Ulewa była krótka. Intensywna mżawka, w którą po chwili przeszła, gwarantowała odpowiedni stopień rozmięknięcia gruntu. Mierzeja lewitowała kilka centymetrów ponad drgającą pod uderzeniami drobnych kropel taflą rozległej kałuży. Wampir stał natomiast w rozmiękłym błocie ze spodniami podwiniętymi do kolan i butami w prawej ręce.  
\- Nieźle, ale ta ulewa powinna być trochę cieplejsza. I nie pomyślała panienka o parasolu dla mnie…  
\- Wystarczy tej szopki – warknęła Mierzeja. – Już wolę, gdy grasz waść przemądrzałego eksperta.  
\- Zaliczone. To zagraniczne zaklęcie zadziałało, bo?  
\- Znajduje się na Ministerialnej Liście numer osiem.  
\- Chciałbym, żebyś opowiedziała mi coś więcej.  
\- Ministerialna Lista numer osiem zawiera wszystkie zaklęcia obcojęzyczne działające w wysokim polu. Poza typem „Al’Lamii” oddziałującym głównie na pogodę i gwarantującym utrzymywanie się danego zjawiska przez długi czas, wpisano jeszcze „Lar’desser” – stosowany w medycynie typ zaklęć podtrzymujących wybrane funkcje życiowe, „K’krimnen” – typ zaklęć nadzorujących, „Vve’n” – zwodzących, „Innert’bra” – kamuflujących, „Tetri’sd” – niewidzialności oraz „Br’Ind” – lewitacji złożonej. Na liście figurują również pojedyncze zaklęcia w języku francuskim, greckim i łacińskim. Oraz oczywiście zaklęcia niewybaczalne.  
\- Konkretniej o „Al’Lamii” proszę.  
Sam zmarszczyła brew.  
\- „Al’Lamii” i „K’krimnen” wywodzą się z języka elfów i wymagają dopełnienia właśnie w tym języku, jeśli zależy nam na precyzji. Jeśli nie, to musi być ono wypowiedziane po polsku.  
\- A pozostałe?  
\- Pozostałe zaklęcia wywodzą się z krasnoludzkiego i wymagają dopełnienia właśnie w tym języku. Problem pojawia się w momencie, gdy ktoś chce się owych nauczyć. U nas zachowały się jedynie nieliczne ślady działalności tych dwóch ras. Nie można się temu dziwić, wszak „Piękną Rosemary” uznaje się za jedyne dzieło powstałe po elficku. – Mierzeja prychnęła. – A zasługi krasnoludów w dziedzinie architektury całkowicie pominięto. Ale w naszym świecie elfy i inne rasy pojawiały się sporadycznie…  
\- Chyba zaczynasz wkraczać na chwiejny grunt, moja droga. Informacje, które masz zamiar mi przekazać, nie zostały potwierdzone przez żadnego eksperta.  
\- Bo ministerstwo najwyraźniej jest ślepe.  
\- O tym nie będziemy dyskutować. Chciałbym zobaczyć bardzo ładny piorun kulisty trafiający w ten punkt. – W powietrzu zmaterializowała się czerwona półprzezroczysta tarcza. – I życzyłbym sobie końca tej mżawki.

***

Stos niesprawdzonych wypracowań wcale nie malał mimo wysiłków Miszczunia. Nawet odłożenie na osobną stertę gryfońskich herezji nie przyniosło poprawy sytuacji. Severus podkreślił wyjątkowo bzdurny fragment i opatrzył go złośliwym komentarzem. Na ostatniej stronie napisał: „Praca beznadziejna. Zawiera trzydzieści osiem błędów. Ocena niedostateczna. Brak bibliografii.”  
Pocieszała go myśl, że Minerwa najprawdopodobniej również tonie w papierach, nie mówiąc już o Albusie Dumbledorze.

***

\- Zarówno ostatnie zadanie drugiego egzaminu jak i dwa pierwsze egzaminu mistrzowskiego były dziecinnie łatwe. Nie można przecież powiedzieć, że mgła odpowiedniej gęstości czy wiatr o sile 102,5 km/h należą do zadań trudnych.  
Sam z niecierpliwością oczekiwała, co też ciekawego hrabia wymyślił, by nie mogła otrzymać certyfikatu.  
\- Wydaje mi się, że chyba zaniżam poziom zadań egzaminacyjnych. – Ludomirski wpatrywał się w Mierzeję, oczekując jakiegoś komentarza.  
\- Mówi mi wasza łaskawość o swoich subiektywnych wrażeniach. Nie wiem, według jakiego klucza oceniasz waść moje poczynania, więc niech subiektywne odczucia waszej łaskawości pozostaną mi nieznane – udzieliła efektownej odpowiedzi.  
\- Więc teraz mały pojedynek. Zawsze lubiłem tego typu ostatnie zadania. Pozwala na sprawdzenie, czy kandydat lub kandydatka radzi sobie w sytuacji kryzysowej. Obowiązuje regulaminowy czas przygotowania do zadania wynoszący jedną minutę. – Ludomirski ruszył ku jednej z chorągiewek, przy której stała Tatiana. – Nastaw się psychicznie, a ja porozmawiam z szefową.  
Sam odkorkowała buteleczkę z tuszem i przywołała panterę.  
\- Nie spodoba ci się to – powiedziała, zanurzając pędzel w czarnej cieczy.

***

\- Zgubiłem – oświadczył Telpeloth.  
\- Co? – zainteresował się Harry, odrywając się od pisania wypracowania dla Snape’a.  
\- Ten topaz. Chciałem mu się dokładniej przyjrzeć, ale problem chyba rozwiązał się sam.

***

\- Gotowa? – Ludomirski ucałował dłoń Tatiany i obrócił się, poszukując wzrokiem kandydatki na mistrzynię. Znalazł jedynie gęstniejącą mgłę ciągnącą się pasmami po wyznaczonym chorągiewkami obszarze. – Już mówiłem, że to nie ćwiczenia z „Maskowania”. Jeśli natychmiast nie pojawisz się w zasięgu mojego wzroku, to uznam, że poddajesz pojedynek.  
\- Jedna minuta minęła już 58 sekund temu. Uznałam, że mam prawo do pierwszego ruchu.  
\- Ale regulamin nie przewiduje przewagi którejkolwiek ze stron przed procedurą pojedynkową.  
\- Ale takie prawo dają mi chyba te 62 precedensy mówiące o spóźnialstwie egzaminatorów – oznajmił rozgniewany głos. – Mogłam żądać uznania mnie zwyciężczynią. Tylko moja dobra wola pozwala waszmości pleść w tej chwili te bzdury. Nie zamierzam ujawniać, gdzie w tej chwili jestem. Możesz przestać się rozglądać, hrabio, i miast tego wykonać jakieś sensowne posunięcie.  
\- Myślałem, że mam do czynienia z amatorką. Tymczasem spotkałem uzdolnioną młodą damę. – Ludomirski postanowił podtrzymać rozmowę. Nawet jeśli nie miałoby mu to pomóc w lokalizacji panny Search, to dokładna analiza nastroju przeciwniczki mogłaby zasugerować, czy użyte zaklęcie będzie wyjątkowo paskudne, czy tylko śmiertelnie groźne. – Muszę powiedzieć, że jestem pozytywnie zaskoczony.  
\- Jakaż szkoda, że ja nie mogę tego powiedzieć.  
\- Widzę tutaj pięknie wykonane Al’Lamii triss’mol. To zaklęcie wymaga sporego wysiłku. Często jest niestabilne…  
Głos Sam, który zdawał się napływać zewsząd, skwitował wampirzy wywód pogardliwym prychnięciem.  
\- Wystarczy, Ibris. – Mgła zrzedła i oczom Ludomirskiego ukazała się Mierzeja. Wampir był tego pewny – proste iluzje potrafił przejrzeć bez użycia zaklęć.  
Poprawiła kołnierz dżinsowej kurtki i z kieszeni wyciągnęła różdżkę. Tuż przy niej siedziała pantera i zawzięcie czyściła prawy bok upstrzony plamami tuszu.  
\- K’woli wyjaśnienia – oznajmiła. – Raczyłam się objawić, bo pańskie gadanie, hrabio, powoduje, że zaczynam tracić cierpliwość. Mam nadzieję, iż potrafi pan to docenić.  
\- Nawet nie wiesz, jak jesteś podobna do pełnokrwistego wampira, moja droga – rzekł hrabia, powodując, że brwi Sam uniosły się w niemym zdumieniu. – One też nie mogą oprzeć się rzuconej przez los rękawicy i…  
\- Na litość! Czy raczysz waść przestać cukrzyć głupoty?!  
\- …i przyjmują wyzwanie, wiedząc, że przegrają.  
\- Czy mogę żądać zmiany egzaminatora? – spytała z nadzieją. Stojąca przy chorągiewce Tatiana pokręciła głową. – Nawet jeśli obecny jest niepoczytalny?  
Larecka przytaknęła.  
\- To chwyt psychologiczny – warknęła Sam.  
\- Nie. Skądże. To prawda.  
\- Ibris, bierz tego krwiopijcę. Możesz odgryźć, co ci się żywnie podoba.  
Kociak zerknął na Mierzeję, jakby upewniając się, czy dobrze słyszy, a potem automatycznie przeszedł do programu „Entuzjastyczny Bieg W Stronę Ofiary”. Ludomirski potraktował panterę zaklęciem paraliżującym.  
\- Podejmowanie ryzyka masz wbudowane w genotyp – oświadczył, podchodząc bliżej i przyglądając się kociakowi. – To posunięcie było bardzo ryzykowne. Mogę śmiało powiedzieć, że mam twoją panterę. Co teraz zrobisz? A może to ja nadal powinienem być stroną aktywną? Może odpowiednim pytaniem byłoby to dotyczące moich zamiarów?  
\- Uwielbiam osoby niezrównoważone psychicznie – oświadczyła Mierzeja niespodziewanie spokojnie.  
Ludomirski uśmiechnął się.  
\- Lubisz mgłę. Wiem, że lubisz, nie musisz zaprzeczać. Jestem ciekaw, jak spodoba ci się ta mgiełka. – Różdżką wykreślił romb i, podzieliwszy go na dwa trójkąty, w górny wpisał spiralę, a w dolny ósemkę. Smog opadł niespodziewanie – pełen zapachu spalin.  
\- Piękna mgła, prawda? – spytał, gdy egzaminowaną przestało być widać, za to doskonale słyszalny stał się jej kaszel. Poczuł powiew wiatru – za słabego, by rozpędzić toksyczne opary, ale sugerującego, że panna coś kombinuje. Zerknął w górę – coś opadało wprost na jego głowę.  
Zaklęcie przemieszczenia zamiast zmienić położenie obiektu spowodowało jego rozpad i na wampira posypał się deszcz dżinsowych ścinków. Zamarł, czując, że włosy stają mu dęba. Nikt nie potrafił rzucić zaklęcia paraliżującego w ciemno, jednocześnie rozpędzając smog i podnosząc temperaturę powietrza. Nikt nie potrafił unieruchomić wampira, jednocześnie stabilizując pogodę – szczególnie gdy przykładał ci w tym samym czasie ostrze do gardła.  
\- Zaliczone?  
Ludomirski zerknął na prawą rękę Sam, gdzie dwanaście różnych wymalowanych tuszem symboli właśnie żarzyło się na zielono. Dla pewności przeniósł wzrok na jej lewą rękę. Zamrugał z niedowierzaniem.  
\- Zaliczone? – powtórzyła zniecierpliwiona, dla zachęty opierając klingę o skórę.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Tatiana postanowiła ratować wątpliwą urodę swojego pracownika. – Widzę, że masz zdolności plastyczne. Nie każdy potrafi prawidłowo wymalować tuszem „Burzę” Nielipskiego. Mam tylko nadzieję, że zamierzałaś jej użyć w ostateczności, a nie tylko, by poskromić język naszego drogiego hrabiego.

***

Teodor oderwał wzrok od ekranu laptopa i spojrzał podejrzliwie na Leośkę.  
\- To jej pierwszy bal, więc powinna mieć na sobie coś białego. Niekoniecznie musi być to idealnie biała suknia. Dopuszczalny jest jakiś wzór oraz kolor écru. Myślałam, że wiesz.  
\- Obowiązujące tu zasady przyprawić mogą o ból głowy – oświadczył Restaud. – Powinienem chyba zadzwonić i powiedzieć mej Isabell, że wrzosowa suknia, którą przygotowała na dzisiejszy wieczór, musi powędrować do szafy.

***

\- To było świetne! – Sławek uścisnął Sam. – Nie sądziłem, że potrafisz tak szybko malować te pokręcone symbole! Ale wiedziałem, że sobie poradzisz!  
\- Dziękuję. – Mierzeja wyswobodziła się z objęć ochroniarza. – Ibris, mogłabyś już przestać udawać trupa.  
Panterka wstała i rozejrzała się.  
\- Tak, pokaż panu egzaminatorowi prawy bok.  
\- Czyli musiałem spudłować. – Wampir tylko zerknął na wymalowany symbol. – Zwodzące drugiego stopnia odchylają tor zaklęcia o trzy stopnie, a z tej odległości… Tak. To było pomysłowe. Gratuluję. Certyfikat przyślemy pocztą do jutra. – Ludomirski odszedł pośpiesznie.  
Tatiana uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że kiedyś zdecydujesz się do nas dołączyć. – Mrugnęła porozumiewawczo. – Choćby tylko po to, by zrobić na złość naszemu drogiemu hrabiemu.  
\- Może w przyszłym roku. – Sam uśmiechnęła się.

***

Mew nie miała talentów plastycznych. Postanowiła więc posłużyć się jednym z zaklęć. Zgodnie z wytycznymi zawartymi w „Drodze pośród Barw” przygotowała duży arkusz białego papieru, suche pastele i szklankę zimnej wody. O ile zastosowanie dwóch pierwszych obiektów było oczywiste, o tyle trzeci jawił się jako rzecz wyjątkowo tajemnicza i nie na miejscu. Jeszcze raz zerknęła do książki, powtarzając bezgłośnie słowa zaklęcia.

***

\- Ja ci nie powiedziałem, ale powinniśmy za chwilę być w szpitalu. – Sławek odsunął się, a jego entuzjazm prezentowany jeszcze przed chwilą gdzieś się ulotnił.  
\- Czy ja mogłabym dowiadywać się o pewnych rzeczach nieco wcześniej? Tak dziesięć minut przed tym, gdy stać się one mają teraźniejszością?  
Ibris wgramoliła się do zielonej torby, najprawdopodobniej obrażona na cały świat.  
\- Ale to taka tradycja. – Kiślewicz skrzywił się, widząc nadciągający front burzowy złego humoru Sam. – Ja zawsze byłem przeciwny takim rzeczom i myślałem, że Barnaba też. Alfa24 sama odbiera swoich zmarłych. Nikt mnie nigdy nie oświecił, dlaczego, ale tak już jest. Bardzo się gniewasz? Wiesz, Łukasz mi powiedział z rana, że o 11.00 mamy być przy wejściu na Magiczny Oddział…  
\- Nie gniewam się, ale chciałabym być informowana – przerwała mu Mierzeja. – Czy ja wymagam tak wiele? Jeśli to tradycja, to trudno. Nie zamierzam z nią zrywać tylko dlatego, że nie mam ochoty pojawiać się w szpitalu. Mamy siedem minut…  
Czarne psisko chwyciło brzeg torby i uniosło ją nieco. Ibris wychyliła głowę z wnętrza, fuknęła, widząc wilgotny psi nos, i na powrót schowała się w środku.  
Sam wyrysowała owal teleportu.  
\- Zapraszam. – Zachęcająco wskazała migoczącą tarczę.

***

Wasyl dokładnie przeglądał zgromadzone materiały. Był niemal pewny, że panna Search będzie niezadowolona – przecież oskarżenie o przestępstwo gospodarcze nie zagwarantuje Kłuszyckiemu dożywotniego pobytu w jednym z magicznych więzień. Istniało prawdopodobieństwo, że biznesmen wywinie się wymiarowi sprawiedliwości na skutek popisowej mowy obrońcy i nawet cięty język prokuratora Szerszenia, który sformułował akt oskarżenia, na niewiele się zda. Należało się więc przygotować. Otworzył jedną z teczek i wyjął plik zdjęć.  
Tak. To powinno załatwić sprawę.

***

\- Cześć, chłopaki! – Sam z daleka pomachała zgromadzonym przy drzwiach. Dwóch było bladych z licznymi śladami niewyspania na twarzach, a reszta nerwowo paliła papierosy mimo wyraźnego zakazu, który wisiał na ścianie w zasięgu wzroku. – Cześć, Konrad! – dodała entuzjastycznie. Nazbyt entuzjastycznie, biorąc pod uwagę sytuację. – Chciałabym, żebyś rzucił na to zaklęcie ochronne. – Podała mu wyciągnięty z kieszeni wisiorek. – Zrób to teraz i daj moim kochanym kolegom. Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby pan, szefie, również się przyłączył. Uprzedzając pańskie pytanie: zdałam, egzaminator jest wściekły, czuję się dobrze i nie mam ochoty na poważne rozmowy. Gdzieś tu widziałam automat z kawą. – Rozejrzała się. – Ktoś ma rozmienić dziesięć złotych?  
\- Aha – powiedział Konrad.  
\- Co „aha”? – spytał Sławek.  
\- To ostatnia faza, jak sądzę – Feliks zgodził się z Lareckim. – Chyba powinniśmy… Mam rozmienić dziesięć złotych. – Wyciągnął z kieszeni garść złotówek i wsypał je w dłonie Mierzei. – Leć po tę kawę.  
\- W sumie reakcja prawidłowa – orzekł Konrad, patrząc w ślad za odbiegającą Sam.  
\- Optymista daje czasem takie echo – wyjaśnił Feliks niczego nierozumiejącym członkom Alfy. – Owo echo jest jednym ze sposobów sprawdzenia, czy ktoś ów środek zażywał.  
\- Dałeś jej go? – Wzrok Krysiaka spoczął na Konradzie. Nie było to przyjazne spojrzenie. Zaliczało się do tych wrogich i podejrzewających spisek.  
\- Chciał pan, żeby była zdolna do pracy i gotowa do przesłuchania. Tak, przyznaję. Dałem jej „Wyciąg z Optymisty”. – Larecki starał się patrzeć Krysiakowi w oczy. Wprawdzie nie dał Sam tego eliksiru, ale najwyraźniej był jej potrzebny. Poza tym nie chciał dodatkowo denerwować szefa Mierzei. Informacja, że w Alfie24 jest ktoś, kto sam sobie stawia diagnozę i całkowicie ignoruje wytyczne lekarza prowadzącego, może doprowadzić do zawału, a Krysiak był dopiero po trzydziestce.  
\- Już jestem!  
\- Ja też – burknął Sławek.  
Czarne psisko wypluło brzeg zielonej torby i usiadło na podłodze.  
\- Rzuciliście to zaklęcie? – Uniosła plastikowy kubeczek do ust.  
\- Jestem starym sklerotykiem – oświadczył Konrad. Wisiorek w jego dłoni zaświecił na zielono. – Feliks, łap.  
\- Czy ja mogę się dowiedzieć, dlaczego ministerstwo wsadza swój długi kichol w nasze sprawy? – Marek wskazał Łapę.  
\- Już rozmawiałem z odpowiednimi służbami. – Krysiak dla odmiany starannie omijał Blacka wzrokiem. – Stosowny dokument dotrze do nas jeszcze dziś.  
\- Czy możemy mieć nadzieję, że nie będzie się za nami włóczył? – Marek nie krył swoich uczuć względem ministerstwa i jego pracowników.  
\- To było moje główne żądanie…  
\- O jedną niańkę mniej? – spytała Sam, sącząc kawę.  
\- W godzinach pracy – wyjaśnił Sławek.  
\- Lepsze to niż nic. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Czy jakieś dodatkowe niezwykle istotne informacje jeszcze do mnie nie dotarły?  
\- Alfa2 za piętnaście minut. – Łukasz podał jej wisiorek.  
\- Miło wiedzieć wcześniej – wycedziła z właściwą sobie ilością jadu.  
\- Stan pacjentki: dobry – orzekł szeptem Konrad.  
\- Reakcje w normie – dodał Feliks.  
\- Echa wskazujące na „Optymistę”?  
\- Niewykrywalne.  
\- Może jeszcze dojdziecie do wniosku, że nie mam zielonych czułków – zaproponowała kwaśno Sam.  
\- Ile kawy wypiła? – zainteresował się Konrad.  
\- To trzecia. – Sławek nieelegancko wskazał dzierżony przez Mierzeję plastikowy kubek. – Pierwszą wypiła, parząc sobie usta.  
\- Zdecydowanie nie masz zielonych czułków. Prawda, Konrad?  
\- Muszę się z tobą zrodzić, Feliksie.  
\- Twoja dycha – warknęła Sam, podając banknot Feliksowi.

***

Mew patrzyła na obrazek z wyraźnym zdziwieniem. Przedstawiał owe góry zwłok, które dręczyły ją od jakiegoś czasu. Był zaskakująco dokładny.  
Wyrwała go z bloku i szpilkami przypięła po wewnętrznej stronie zasuniętej przyłóżkowej kotary.  
\- Poszło nieźle – mruknęła. Spodziewała się komplikacji, ale takowe się nie pojawiły.  
No to teraz skupmy się na jakimś istotnym szczególe.

***

\- Przegoniłaś nas po schodach – zauważył kwaśno Krysiak – więc nalegałbym, żebyś teraz weszła.  
\- Ale ja naprawdę nie znoszę wind. – Mierzeja mrugała nerwowo. – I wejdę, ale… za chwilę…  
\- Masz dziesięć sekund. – Szef Alfy popchnął drzwi opatrzone napisem „KOSTNICA”.  
\- Ile widzisz palców? – Feliks pomachał Sam ręką przed samym nosem. Przed chwilą Konrad udał się do swojego gabinetu, a Kałużny nie chciał go wołać.  
\- Nie jestem chora – warknęła, zamykając oczy. – A przynajmniej nie jestem chora na coś, co wymaga w tej chwili natychmiastowej interwencji medycznej.  
\- To dobrze. Możemy już wejść?  
\- Jeśli musimy…  
Otworzył drzwi i zachęcająco wskazał oświetlone wnętrze. Ściany pokrywały zielone, kwadratowe kafelki, a podłogę zgodne kolorystycznie płytki PCV. Korytarz był długi i wąski. Alfa stała już przy jednych z drzwi po prawo.  
\- Rodzina? – upewnił się patolog.  
\- Rodzina – oznajmił Barnaba.  
\- Potwierdzenie tożsamości i odbiór ciała?  
\- Tak.  
\- To zapraszam.  
Alfa niepewnie wmaszerowała do środka. Wewnątrz panował przenikliwy chłód.  
\- Nazwisko? – Patolog poprawił zsuwające się na czubek nosa okulary.  
\- Grabski. Filip – odpowiedział po chwili Barnaba.  
\- 17. – Lekarz postawił kropkę przy odpowiednim nazwisku. – 17… Tak.  
Podszedł do ściany pełnej metalowych drzwiczek.  
\- Siedemnaście. Tak. To było gdzieś tutaj…  
\- Raczej tutaj. – Mierzeja wskazała tabliczkę z odpowiednim numerem przytwierdzoną nad drzwiczkami po przeciwnej stronie ściany, na samym dole.  
\- Zawsze się mylę – wyjaśnił, otwierając wrota. Szarpnął wózek, który wysunął się bez zgrzytu, i odsłonił twarz denata.  
Sam przygryzła wargę.  
\- Potwierdzają państwo tożsamość?  
\- Tak. – Głos Barnaby nieco drżał.  
\- I zabierają państwo…?  
\- Tak. Gdzie mam podpisać?  
\- Czy są państwo pewni? Stuprocentowo pewni?  
\- Na litość! Czy nie wystarczy, że raz powiemy „tak”? – Mierzeja cofnęła się o krok, wpadając na Sławka.  
\- Spokojnie. – Kiślewicz wziął ją za rękę.  
\- Jesteśmy pewni. Gdzie mam podpisać? – Zając stanął nad biurkiem zasypanym papierzyskami, dzierżąc w ręce wieczne pióro.  
\- O… chyba tutaj. – Patolog wskazał rubrykę opasłego rejestru, który rozłożony spoczywał na samym wierzchu pokaźnego stosu.  
\- Robert, zadzwoń po chłopaków. – Krysiak podszedł do Barnaby i odebrał mu pióro, po czym popisał się.  
\- A jakiż to zakład pogrzebowy państwo wybrali? – zainteresował się lekarz.  
Sam głęboko wciągnęła powietrze, skupiając na sobie uwagę otoczenia.  
\- To już lekka…  
\- Tak, wiem, ale muszę to wpisać to formularza.  
\- „Chaos” – warknął Robert, wychodząc z komórką przy prawym uchu.  
\- Z siedzibą w…?  
\- Gdzieś miałem wizytówkę… - Barnaba zaczął przeszukiwać kieszenie. Dłonie mu drżały.  
\- Ja chyba… o… proszę. – Franek wyciągnął z kieszeni dżinsów pognieciony, czarny prostokąt i podał go patologowi, który wpisał dane do rejestru.  
\- I poproszę o dowód tożsamości i jeszcze jeden podpis tutaj.  
\- Tak… Tak… - Krysiak podał dowód osobisty lekarzowi. - Chyba mieliście jeszcze kogoś odwiedzić, prawda?  
\- A… rzeczywiście. – Sławek ruszył do drzwi, ciągnąc za sobą wyraźnie roztrzęsioną Sam. Reszta Alfy ewakuowała się, zabierając nieopierającego się Barnabę.  
\- Stopień pokrewieństwa? – spytał lekarz, gdy za Alfą zamknęły się drzwi.  
\- Hm… Nasi prapradziadkowie byli przyrodnimi braćmi.  
\- A jakaś bliższa rodzina nie mogłaby…?  
\- Obawiam się, że nie – przerwał mu Krysiak, mając przed oczami półprzytomne spojrzenie Barnaby.  
\- Kogo odwiedzić? – spytała Mierzeja, popychając drzwi kostnicy.  
\- My nie idziemy – oznajmił Łukasz, wskazując Marka i Barnabę. – Odetchniemy świeżym powietrzem. Widziałem ławkę na tym małym dziedzińcu… Ale wy idźcie.  
Franek, Feliks i Sławek powlekli się schodami na górę.  
\- Idź – ponaglił ją Marek. – Wiem, że wiesz już DLACZEGO… ale wiedzę od Zrozumienia dzieli jeden duży krok. Może uda ci się go dziś zrobić.  
\- Sławek, weź ją. – Łukasz popchnął odrętwiałego Barnabę w stronę widocznego w oddali wyjścia ewakuacyjnego.  
\- Sam… - dobiegło z góry. – Poświęcam się dla ciebie! Idę po tych beznadziejnych schodach. Mogłabyś mi dotrzymać towarzystwa.  
\- Tak… - mruknęła Mierzeja. – Mogłabym.

***

\- Cześć, Adrian. – Feliks bezentuzjastycznie pomachał widocznemu w oddali blondynowi, który właśnie rozmawiał z podstarzałą czarownicą. Odwzajemnił gest i dał znak, że za chwilę podejdzie.  
Kałużny otworzył niczym niewyróżniające się drzwi.  
\- Wchodzić.  
Wszyscy popatrzyli na niego, jakby proponował paskudnego robala, którego trzeba będzie zjeść, mimo że wygląda na obrzydliwego i trującego zarazem.  
\- Dobrze. Nie nalegam. – Feliks doskonale znał repertuar min swych kolegów. – Sam, zapraszam.  
\- Nie cierpię przygotowywanych przez was niespodzianek – oznajmiła, mijając go.  
Sławek i Franek nonszalancko oparli się o framugę po obu stronach.  
Feliks zamknął drzwi.  
\- Jak doskonale wiesz… - zaczął, mając pewność, że to nie jest dobry początek.  
\- Wiem – przerwała mu. – I resztę mogłeś zostawić mojej wyobraźni. Zapewniam cię, że mam niesamowitą wyobraźnię. Nie potrzebowałam…  
\- Jestem. – Trzasnęły drzwi. – Jak na razie mogę powiedzieć, że nie odnotowaliśmy żadnej zmiany. Stan ciężki, ale stabilny. – Adrian czytał z przyniesionej ze sobą karty choroby. – A tak na marginesie to dlaczego Sławek i Franek mają miny, jakby zjedli po kilogramie cy… - Podniósł wzrok. – Aha. Czyli to jakieś schorzenie grupowe, tak?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć – westchnął Feliks.  
\- Nie zamierzam zgłębiać tematu – oznajmił.  
\- I bardzo dobrze – warknęła Mierzeja, wpatrując się w swoje stopy.  
Adrian udał, że tego nie dosłyszał.  
\- Była tutaj Emilia… hm… dzisiaj? Wczoraj? Nie wiem. Jestem już na nogach… Jaki mamy dzień tygodnia?  
\- Niedzielę. – Feliks odebrał koledze kartę i zaczął ją przeglądać.  
\- Trzydzieści sześć godzin… tak… O czym to ja… Aa… Była tu żona Alexa, Emilia, i pytała o ciebie i Krysiaka. To było… dzisiaj, zaraz po ósmej rano. Dałem jej twoją wizytówkę. Powinna dzwonić. Mówiła coś, że ma zamiar kupić łóżeczko. A może to był kojec? Chciała, żebyś przysłał kogoś do pomocy. Jak zapytałem, na kiedy ma termin, to powiedziała, że na wszystkich świętych.  
\- Zajmiemy się tym. – Feliks wyciągnął notes i coś w nim nabazgrał. – Poznałeś Sam? Sam, oto bardzo zdolny chirurg Adrian. Adrian, mam przyjemność przedstawić ci Samanthę.  
\- Miło mi. – Lekarz uścisnął dłoń Mierzei. – Konrad twierdzi, że jesteś fascynującym przypadkiem.  
\- Nie wątpię.  
\- Zdawałaś pogodę? – Wskazał wymalowane na rękach Sam symbole. – Ja jestem dopiero po pierwszym egzaminie. Nie będę pytać, jak ci poszło, bo widzę tu coś bardzo interesującego, czym na pewno zaskoczyłaś egzaminatora… Hm… Chyba gdy konsultowaliśmy przed chwilą tego cudownego staruszka, to Konrad mówił, że ma jeszcze do ciebie jedną strawę i musi cię złapać… A wracając to tematu… - Odebrał Feliksowi kartę choroby. – Jakbyś zapomniał, to przypominam ci, że obiecałeś. Ty osobiście obiecałeś, a Krysiak razem z tobą. Widziałem go dzisiaj, więc jemu też profilaktycznie przypomnę. Obiecaliście jej pomóc jako przyszli ojcowie chrzestni bliźniaków.  
\- Skoro Konrad ma do mnie jakąś sprawę, to może ja go lepiej poszukam, a wy tu sobie porozmawiajcie. – Mierzeja ewakuowała się z pomieszczenia.  
Uzdrowiciele popatrzyli na siebie nieco zdziwieni.  
\- Wybiegła, jakby goniło ją stado wilkołaków – powiedział po dłuższej chwili Adrian.

***

\- Gdzie pędzisz? – Sławek oderwał się od framugi i ruszył za Mierzeją.  
\- Idę do Konrada. – Sam pozwoliła się dogonić. – Podobno ma do mnie jakąś sprawę.  
\- Sa-am…  
\- Tak?  
\- Zatrzymaj się, kobieto!  
\- Po co?  
\- Nie pytaj, tylko się zatrzymaj.  
\- Dobrze. – Mierzeja wyhamowała przed porzuconym przez pielęgniarkę wózkiem z lekarstwami. – Stoję. O co chodzi?  
\- Nie zimno ci? – spytał.  
\- Nie – warknęła. – Sławek, temperatura tutaj wynosi 24 stopnie i rośnie. Chciałeś mnie jeszcze o coś zapytać? O coś ważnego?  
\- Dobrze się czujesz? – wypalił po chwili.  
\- Nie. – Błądziła wzrokiem gdzieś po podłodze. Jej głos wydawał się dziwnie cichy i spokojny. – Jak mam się czuć? Chcieliście, żebym zrozumiała? To się udało, ale wcale nie czuję się przez to lepiej. Filip miał poczucie winy, a teraz ja je mam i miałam je, zanim mnie tu przyprowadziliście „dla mojego dobra”. Szum respiratora będzie mi się śnił po nocach, o ile w ogóle zdecyduję się zasnąć. Cały czas mam przed oczami chłopaka w śpiączce pośród plątaniny rurek. Naprawdę trudno będzie mi o tym zapomnieć, więc przestań okazywać troskę. – Podniosła wzrok. – Doskonale wiedziałeś, co zobaczę. Ale przynajmniej nie zorganizowaliście mi spotkania z jego żoną… I doskonale wiem, co mi to miało uświadomić. Nie musisz mi wyjaśniać. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz, a nawet jeśli nie pozwolisz, to udam się do gabinetu mojego cudownego i niewątpliwie niezastąpionego lekarza. Mam tylko nadzieję, że on nie przygotował dla mnie jakiejś niespodzianki, a jedynie nudną przemowę.

***

Zegar oznajmił południe i uświadomił pewnej parze, że wypracowania dla Mistrza Eliksirów w dalszym ciągu nie są gotowe. Ba! Są jedynie w fazie cały czas poprawianego projektu. Ginny była bliska łez, a Harry raz po raz zerkał z nienawiścią na siedzącego przy stole nauczycielskim profesora.  
Severus jednak ignorował przepełnione przeróżnymi uczuciami spojrzenia, które się na nim koncentrowały. Podkreślił fragment wypracowania zawierający liczne błędy merytoryczne, stylistyczne, interpunkcyjne oraz ortograficzne, a obok napisał: „Czyżby fragment pisany normalnym piórem?”  
Na stole nauczycielskim, tuż przed Snape’em piętrzyły się stosy wypracowań i kartkówek do sprawdzenia. Na jednym z nich stało radio. Z odbiornika płynęła obecnie muzyka mająca z założenia być romantyczną balladą.  
Zdaniem Severusa mogła przywodzić na myśl jedynie wycie kojota albo poranne koncerty Blacka pod prysznicem, których to Miszczunio był zmuszony wysłuchiwać na skutek bezpośredniego sąsiedztwa obu łazienek.  
\- Serwis plotkarski – zaskrzeczało radio.  
Severus napisał na marginesie „Praca kolejny raz niezaliczona”.  
\- Narcyz „Łamacz Serc” Tarnowski powrócił do kraju po dwutygodniowym pobycie w sanatorium w Szwecji. Strzeżcie się, wiedźmy młode i… i młodsze! Już niedługo ten niezwykle przystojny młodzieniec może zastukać do waszych drzwi z bukietem róż!  
\- Nie zapomnijcie zatrzasnąć mu tych drzwi przed nosem – mruknął Severus, stawiając kolejną ocenę niedostateczną.  
\- Nasze źródła donoszą jednak, że „Łamacz Serc” wcale w Szwecji nie był. Podobno odwiedził swoją nową miłość w Petersburgu. Na szczęście ten romans trwał krótko i teraz jedna z was, dziewczyny, może go usidlić!  
Snape spojrzał na odbiornik z niedowierzaniem. Już dawno nie słyszał większej bzdury.

***

Hermiona w przeciwieństwie do Harry’ego nie miała zaległych wypracowań do napisania. Postanowiła więc dogłębniej przeanalizować wampirze ataki. Profile ofiar leżały na blacie biurka, a Granger zastanawiała się, co może ją naprowadzić na ślad krwiopijcy. Jak dotąd nie natrafiła na żaden trop mogący w jakikolwiek sposób pomóc z ustaleniu sprawcy.

***

Sam zapukała i nacisnęła klamkę. W gabinecie nikogo nie było. Konrad najprawdopodobniej zajmował się jakimś fascynującym przypadkiem, który niespodziewanie pojawił się na horyzoncie. Sam weszła do środka z zamiarem napisania notatki i pozostawienia jej na biurku. Spod sterty papierzysk wyciągnęła Konradowy organizer i otworzyła go na odpowiedniej dacie. Po chwili poszukiwań znalazła również długopis. „Zadzwoń. Sam” – nabazgrała przy godzinie 23.30. Odłożyła organizer na najniższą ze stert dokumentów.  
\- Sławek?  
\- Tak? – Kiślewicz dotychczas stojący w progu postąpił krok naprzód.  
\- Ile kosztują finnorowe okulary? – Mierzeja zawiesiła spojrzenie na szkłach porzuconych na teczce „Zrobić na wczoraj”.  
\- Fortunę. Nie stać mnie. Dobry monokl kosztuje trzy do czterech pensji. Naszych pensji, nadmienię, a nie tych opisywanych jako średnia krajowa. A dlaczego pytasz?  
\- Trzymałbyś go, jak sądzę, w specjalnym etui. – Mierzeja wzięła do ręki cenne okulary. – Na pewno nie pozwoliłbyś, żeby leżały na blacie biurka otwartego gabinetu… - Obeszła mebel i zerknęła przez smoliście czarne szkła. – Sławek…  
\- Tak? – Podszedł, zastanawiając się, dlaczego słyszy lekką panikę w jej głosie.  
\- Zobacz. – Podała mu finnorowe okulary.  
\- Hm… Dwa, trzy, cztery… hm… pięć różnych warstwowo ułożonych zaklęć niewidzialności. I mylące drugiego stopnia. Tylko po co?  
\- Coś jest tu ukryte. I nie jest to skrzynia z kosztownościami.  
\- Trup?  
\- Sugerujesz, że Konrad trzyma trupa za biurkiem? – Sam postukała się palcem w czoło. – Po co?  
\- Mnie nie pytaj. – Sławek przyklęknął i, badając dłonią podłogę, natrafił na coś, co z kolei sprawiło, że jego głos stracił ową pewność i ton sugerujący nieomylność. – Zawołaj tu kogoś, Sam. Tylko szybko.

***

Nie można powiedzieć, że ktokolwiek lubił Alfę2. Znaleźć kogokolwiek, kto darzyłby pracujących tam czarodziei krztyną sympatii byłoby nieziemsko trudno, a inne Alfy nienawidziły dochodzeniówki w sposób niezwykle żywiołowy.  
Naturalną koleją rzeczy grupy specjalne nie znosiły się i rywalizowały między sobą. Mimo to, gdy tylko na horyzoncie zaczynała majaczyć Alfa2, wszystkie zgodnie uznawały ją za swojego wroga i skłonne były walczyć z nią choćby za cenę przymierza z dawnym przeciwnikiem.  
Niechęć do dochodzeniówki sięgała początków dziewiętnastego wieku, kiedy to ją powołano pod niewiele mówiącą nazwą „Wydziału Szóstego”. Istniejąca wówczas grupa specjalna „Drop” uznała ją za próbę rosyjskiej ingerencji w niezależność polskiej magii. Mimo że czasy się zmieniały, a wydział wewnętrzny wielokrotnie był przemianowywany, niechęć do tej instytucji pozostała. W ostatnim dziesięcioleciu pogłębiła ją jeszcze sprawa Alfy3. Oskarżeni o machlojki finansowe oraz konszachty z czarną magią agenci grupy do walki z oszustwami podatkowymi trafili do więzień, a grupę trzeba było stworzyć od podstaw.  
Krysiak doskonale wiedział, że dwóch towarzyszących mu agentów Alfy2 najchętniej i jego widziałoby za kratkami. Obaj byli już po czterdziestce, wysocy, kościści, w dobrze skrojonych garniturach. W porównaniu z szefem Alfy24, ubranym w hawajską koszulę i jasne, materiałowe spodnie mogli uchodzić za wzory elegancji.  
Agenci wydziału wewnętrznego, gdy tylko wyszli z teleportu, zadali jedno pytanie:  
\- Gdzie jest grupa?  
Szczerze mówiąc, Krysiak nie miał pojęcia – to, że poinformowali go, że idą odwiedzić Alexa, jeszcze o niczym nie świadczyło.  
\- Na terenie obiektu – powiedział, mając nadzieję, że elitarna Alfa nie postanowiła pójść na piwo albo coś mocniejszego.  
\- Nie mamy nieograniczonej ilości czasu.  
\- My też nie – warknął. Było mu obojętne, co sobie pomyślą szanowni panowie z Alfy2.  
Po chwili jeden z agentów zatrzymał się przy oknie wychodzącym na dziedziniec.  
\- To pańscy ludzie? – spytał, wskazując czterech młodych mężczyzn siedzących na ławce i najwyraźniej dyskutujących o czymś zawzięcie.  
\- Tak. – Krysiak otworzył okno. – Chłopaki, mamy gości. Za trzy minuty pod salą Alexa.  
\- Dobrze – oświadczył z dołu nieco nieskładny chórek.  
Dwoje swoich podkomendnych zobaczył za chwilę nieopodal kilkunastoosobowego tłumku. Search siedziała po turecku przy ścianie. Ramionami obejmowała zieloną torbę, z której wychylała się głowa pantery. Sławek ze skwaszoną miną stał nad nią wraz z owym ministerialnym ochroniarzem od siedmiu boleści.  
Krysiak wyciągnął z kieszeni pismo i wręczył je Łapie.  
\- Żegnam pana – powiedział. Syriusz odsunął się trzy kroki i rozwinął pergamin opatrzony pieczęcią ministerstwa. – Czy możecie mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje?  
\- Ktoś napadł na Konrada – wyjaśnił Feliks, który dopiero przepchnął się przez tłumek gapiów. – Mam cię przejąć, cokolwiek to znaczy. Sam, słyszałaś mnie?  
\- Słyszałam. – Wzrok Mierzei spoczął na obgarniturzonych agentach. – Alfa2 zawsze jest tak piekielnie punktualna?  
\- Słyniemy z tego – zauważył jeden z nich.  
\- Podobno to wasza dwójka go znalazła. – Kałużny zignorował Alfę2, odebrał Sam torbę i wręczył ją Sławkowi. – Chwilowo nie wiedzą, kto to i co to za klątwa. Pewne jest natomiast to, że na sto procent chłopaka czekać będzie rehabilitacja. Już potwierdzono, że będzie miał niedowład palców środkowego i serdecznego prawej ręki. Ten psychol, bo inaczej nie mogę nazwać owej osoby, sztyletem przyszpilił rękę Konrada do dna szuflady biurka…  
\- Wiem – oznajmiła Mierzeja, wstając. – Widziałam. Przełamałam te zaklęcia niewidzialności i potem złożyłam stosowne wyjaśnienia. Możemy nie wracać do tego tematu?  
\- Jakiego tematu? – spytała chóralnie pięcioosobowa grupa za placami przedstawicieli dochodzeniówki.  
\- Napadu na Konrada – wyjaśnił Feliks. – O tym porozmawiamy sobie później, bo Sam mnie tu piorunuje wzrokiem.

***

Syriusz z niedowierzaniem patrzył na trzymany w ręku świstek. Pieczęć ministerstwa świadczyła, że rozkaz zdecydowanie jest prawdziwy.  
Postanowił zastosować się do polecenia przełożonych. Sam była chyba pod dobrą opieką, a Sławek patrzył na nią jak na młodszą siostrę, więc istniało nikłe prawdopodobieństwo, że porzuci posterunek, by zająć się czymś ciekawszym.  
Pospiesznie pożegnał się i oczarował siostrę przełożoną. Kobieta zgodziła się odesłać Łapę do domu.

***

Mew miała serdecznie dość. Nie mogła się skupić, przez co wychodzące spod jej ręki rysunki były niewyraźne albo przedstawiały nieistotne detale ubrania owej postaci z pochodnią. Głowa wydawała się wypełniona watą, a myśli plątały się i rozmywały. Położyła się, mając nadzieję, że nasilające się dudnienie pod czaszką nieco osłabnie.

***

Severus popatrzył z niesmakiem na zeszyt komunikacji międzynauczycielskiej. Otworzył go, zastanawiając się, dlaczego Minerwa z wyjątkowo nieprzyjazną miną położyła go przed nim i bez słowa wyszła. Strony pokryte były równym pismem profesorskim. Nagłówki na kolejnych stronach głosiły „Dumbledore do Minerwy”, „Sybilla do Pomony”, „Remus do dyrektora”.  
Odnalazł stronę „Minerwa do Severusa”. Pod spodem widniało kilka uwag i szlabanów, które miały się odbyć w przyszłym tygodniu. Ślizgoni w przeciwieństwie do napuszonych Gryfonów starali się nie sprawiać swojemu opiekunowi wielu kłopotów, a przede wszystkim nie tracić punktów.  
Znalazł jeszcze dwie strony zaadresowane do siebie, z czego na jednej była pochwała od Flitwicka. Severus zastanowił się chwilę, zerknął na Pottera trzymającego Ginny za rękę i napisał: „Severus do Minerwy”.

***

\- Postaraj się odpowiedzieć na wszystkie pytania. – Krysiak popatrzył w oczy Sam.  
\- A muszę być uprzejma? – Mierzeja stała sztywno wyprostowana.  
\- Niekoniecznie… Właściwie nic nie mogą tobie zrobić. Tylko się nie denerwuj. Procedury i prawa wewnętrzne Alf znasz, ale oni znają je lepiej, zajmują się tym dłużej i koniecznie będą chcieli przypisać ci czyny, których nie popełniłaś. Całe przesłuchanie będzie przypominać utarczkę słowną. Jeśli wiesz, że blefują, to ich znokautuj, nie czekając, aż się bardziej odsłonią. Grozi ci co najwyżej nagana. Ja nie dopatrzyłem się uchybień z twojej strony. Oni będą ci się starali wmówić, że skopałaś sprawę.  
\- Wiem.  
\- I oni wiedzą, że ty wiesz. Zażyczyli sobie ciebie na początek. Nie wiem, co planują, ale znając ich, to będzie coś paskudnego. Czy tłumaczyłem ci, czym jest Alfa24 i skąd nasi ludzie czerpią siłę?  
\- Obawiam się, że nie miał pan okazji, szefie. – Sam popatrzyła na przełożonego z troską.  
\- Przypomnij mi, żebym ci powiedział. Po tym całym zamieszaniu zapraszam do siebie. Nie pytaj, po co.  
Na końcu korytarza otworzyły się drzwi, a z wnętrza wychylił się jeden z agentów Alfy2.  
\- Idź – ponaglił ją Krysiak. – Ja tymczasem sprawdzę, jak chłopcy radzą sobie z szybką kuracją mającą na celu nabawienie się raka płuc.

***

Nie tylko Alfy nie znosiły swoich przedstawicieli Wydziału Wewnętrznego. Specjalne przywileje pozwalały dochodzeniówce na zajęcie pomieszczeń policji magicznej bez względu na czas i miejsce. Pracownicy Komendy Magicznej przy dworcu Powiśle niechętnie udostępnili jeden z pokoi przesłuchań. Jeszcze niechętniej zgodzili się na całkowite zamknięcie przylegającego doń korytarza. Teraz narzekali na Alfę2 stłoczeni wokół automatu do kawy.

***

Pokój przesłuchań wyglądał znajomo, ale można tak było powiedzieć o wszystkich tego typu pomieszczeniach – były kiepsko oświetlone, umeblowanie obejmowało jedynie cztery krzesła i stół; z opadającą z sufitu szarą farbą i nieodłącznym lustrem weneckim.  
Sam usiadła na wskazanym krześle naprzeciw jednego z agentów. Drugi stanął za jej plecami.  
\- Chciałabym zobaczyć wasze identyfikatory, panowie – oznajmiła.  
\- A my chcielibyśmy najpierw zobaczyć twój. – Agent świdrował wzrokiem Mierzeję. Coś było nie tak z jego oczami, ale nie potrafiła powiedzieć co.  
\- Wasze identyfikatory, panowie. – Uśmiechnęła się słodko. – Paragraf 2 pkt 3.  
Na blacie pojawiły się dwa błękitne identyfikatory podobne do jej własnego. Przez środek biegł jednak biało-czerwony pasek, a czerwony, pogrubiony napis głosił „Alfa2 – Dochodzeniówka”.  
Mierzeja odpięła swój identyfikator od ramiączka topu i podała siedzącemu naprzeciw agentowi.  
\- Który z panów to Edwin Kujawa? – Sam podniosła jeden z identyfikatorów.  
\- Ja. – Stojący za nią agent wyjął jej z dłoni dokument ze zdjęciem.  
\- Więc pan to Bernard Zamoyski. Miło mi. – Nieznacznie skinęła głową siedzącemu naprzeciw mężczyźnie.  
\- A my mamy przyjemność poznać pannę Samanthę hm… Search – usłyszała za sobą.  
\- Zgadza się.  
Całkowicie nie podobał jej się ten głos – ciepły bas wwiercał się w uszy i pozostawiał wrażenie dziwnego szelestu na granicy słyszalności.  
\- Skoro mamy za sobą wzajemną prezentację, to możemy zacząć. – Głos wydawał się jeszcze cieplejszy, wręcz miły. Sam starała się nie zerknąć do tyłu. – Nie wyglądasz na członkinię elitarnej grupy.  
\- A powinnam? – Mierzeja wlepiła spojrzenie w plamę na ścianie tuż nad lewym uchem siedzącego przed nią agenta. – Wydawało mi się, że mam obowiązek jak najmniej rzucać się w oczy.  
\- Raczej chodzi o wiek.  
\- Sugeruje pan, że powinnam być starsza? Może o czterdzieści lat? Przecież nikt nie będzie podejrzewał leciwej matrony o działalność dywersyjną i…  
\- Tak. Ministerstwo zastanawiało się nad taką propozycją, ale raczej trudno znaleźć kandydatów w tym wieku chcących narażać własne życie. Lepiej zatrudniać zdolną młodzież. Mogłabyś wyjaśnić, jakie są twoje obowiązki?  
\- Zajmuję się łącznością, to znaczy: pilnuję cudownej zmniejszonej konsoli łączności. Nakładam zaklęcia ochronne i przerzucam grupę na miejsce akcji.  
Oczy siedzącego naprzeciw Sam agenta przypominały dwa jeziora płynnej rtęci.  
\- Czynnie uczestniczysz w akcjach czy tylko zdalnie…? – Kujawa nie wydawał się zadowolony z udzielonej odpowiedzi.  
\- Na wyraźny rozkaz… Punkt drugi Konwencji Praw Magicznych mówi wyraźnie o stosowanych przez panów metodach. A paragraf trzydziesty dziewiąty „b” wewnętrznych praw Alf zakazuje stosowania dwa razy tego samego triku niezgodnego z prawem międzynarodowym, jeśli zostanie on wykryty.  
\- Wiesz, dlaczego powiedziałem, że nie wyglądasz na agentkę? – kontynuował Kujawa, jakby nie zauważając wypowiedzi Sam. – Dotychczas spotykałem raczej młodzieńców wyglądających na miłośników piłki nożnej, a ty… hm… no cóż… jesteś dziewczyną.  
Ręka Mierzei wystrzeliła do przodu, a palce zacisnęły się na krawacie siedzącego naprzeciw mężczyzny. Zamknęła oczy – coś między jej myślami prześlizgiwało się niczym pokryta srebrną łuską ryba.  
\- Zauważył pan, co powiedziałam? – spytała, szarpnięciem zaciskając węzeł krawata. – Więc niech pański kolega wynosi się z mojej głowy. I pan również.  
\- Usiądź, dziecko. I zostaw w spokoju mój krawat. – Głos Zamoyskiego przywodził na myśl przesypujący się żwir. – Tak, zauważyłem.  
Mierzeja puściła krawat i usiadła, prostując się.  
\- Nie radziłbym ci powtarzać tego jakże nierozsądnego zachowania. – Kujawa w dalszym ciągu stał za Sam i najwyraźniej był z siebie zadowolony. – To podpada pod napaść na funkcjonariusza.  
\- A panów niechęć do zastosowania się do wewnętrznych przepisów grozi karą z paragrafu czterdziestego, punkt 4c – warknęła.  
\- Tak. Wiemy. – Zamoyski rozluźnił węzeł krawata. – Mam nadzieję, że znasz cały rozdział siódmy naszych przepisów. Mogę umilić tę miłą pogawędkę. Proszę położyć różdżkę na stole. To punkt pierwszy paragrafu 68. Pozwolisz, że go zacytuję: „W przypadku niepewności co do zamiarów przesłuchiwanej osoby zaleca się rozbrojenie”. W moich oczach uchodzisz za osobę o zdecydowanie niesprecyzowanych zamiarach. – Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął etui. – Wręcz można powiedzieć, że za osobę o usposobieniu gwałtownym, a zamiary twoje względem mojej osoby są raczej wrogie. – Otworzył pudełko i zaczął obracać w palcach monokl z finnorem. – Nóż też poproszę.  
Sam sięgnęła do kieszeni i położyła różdżkę na stole. Zawahała się przez chwilę, ale nóż również wylądował na blacie.  
\- Chciałbym przypomnieć ci jeszcze punkt trzeci tegoż paragrafu. – Zamoyski założył monokl. – „Jeśli istnieje realne zagrożenie życia dla przesłuchującego, możliwe jest zastosowanie zaklęć blokujących, bransolet z atestem Ministerstwa Magii lub standardowych kajdanek. Jestem realistą. Można śmiało powiedzieć, że każdy, kto jest w grupie typu Alfa, stanowi realne zagrożenie dla życia innych osób. – Skinął głową partnerowi.  
Kujawa zatrzasnął na prawym nadgarstku Mierzei szeroką, złotą bransoletkę. Metal pokryty był labiryntem żłobień. Sam do tej pory widziała blokujące bransolety jedynie z daleka, więc teraz z zainteresowaniem obserwowała element biżuterii.  
\- Podoba się? – spytał Kujawa, a w jego głosie pobrzmiewała kpina.  
\- Śliczna. – Mierzeja uniosła rękę, by lepiej widzieć skomplikowany wzór.  
O bransoletach z atestem MM krążyły różne plotki. Część z nich głosiła, że są to wyjątkowo niebezpieczne przedmioty o nie do końca zbadanych właściwościach. Prawda była taka, że wzór bransolet nie zmienił się od siedemdziesięciu lat i jak dotąd nie pojawiły się one na czarnym rynku, co wyraźnie irytowało kilka co większych grup przestępczych i jednocześnie stanowiło ewenement na skalę światową.  
\- Wiesz, co się stanie, jeśli spróbujesz teraz użyć jakiegoś zaklęcia? – zagadnął Zamoyski.  
\- Wyłysieję czy może stanę w płomieniach?  
\- Całkiem możliwe. Nie wiem, którą losową ścieżką popłynie zaklęcie. Może zostanie tylko pochłonięte, może odbite, a może rzeczywiście staniesz w płomieniach.  
\- To fascynujące – wyraziła swą opinię Mierzeja. Temat rzeczywiście był ciekawy, ale raczej nie w tym miejscu i czasie.  
\- Dlaczego zastosowałaś procedurę 1-2-1a? – Kujawa porzucił miejsce za plecami Sam i oparł się o blat stołu tuż obok niej.  
\- Bo to standardowa procedura? – odpowiedziała pytaniem na pytanie.  
\- Dlaczego 1-2-1a?! – Uderzył pięścią w stół.  
\- Bo takie były wytyczne.  
\- To dlaczego nie ma nawet śladu po teleporcie? – Pochylił się, przez co Mierzeja miała oczy na wysokości jego ust.  
\- A powinien być?  
\- Powinien być ślad, doskonale o tym wiesz. Zaczniesz udzielać normalnych odpowiedzi, czy mam się zrobić niemiły?  
\- Jesteś dobrym gliną czy złym gliną? – Sam przechyliła głowę i uniosła lewą brew.  
\- Złym gliną.  
\- Wiedziałam.  
\- Złym gliną. Powtarzam, żebyś nie zapomniała przypadkiem. Mam w nosie przepisy, którymi się będziesz chciała zasłonić. Interesuje mnie tylko to, dlaczego w elitarnej grupie mamy trupa. I odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że kręcisz. Nie ma śladu po teleporcie ani w Warszawie, ani w Moskwie. Przebieg akcji znamy z raportu, ale nie wiemy, czy jakakolwiek akcja miała miejsce.  
Sam dla równowagi uniosła prawą brew.  
\- Czyżbym słyszała sugestię…?  
\- Umówiliście się z Tarnowskim – oznajmił Kujawa. – Mieliście omówić warunki jego powrotu, a konkretniej Alfa24 zwinęłaby nagrodę, a potem podzieliłaby się nią z „Łamaczem Serc”. Niestety, wynikła sprzeczka i zginął Grabski. Powiedz… To ty „nagrałaś” całą sprawę? Może w porozumieniu ze stryjem „Łamacza”? Obiecał ci jakąś dodatkową kasę za sprowadzenie bratanka do kraju? Ile? Co zamierzałaś zrobić z forsą? Spłacić długi kochasia? Szkoda, że wierzyciele Lareckiego nie zaczekali aż odbierzesz szmal, tylko przyszpilili mu rękę do dna szuflady. Gdyby nie nasze dochodzenie i zamrożenie kont…  
\- Czy stawia mi pan jakieś zarzuty? – spytała uprzejmie.  
\- Udział w spisku, złamanie regulaminu Alfy24, łapówkarstwo, zaniedbanie, ukrywanie dowodów… - Kujawa pochylił się jeszcze bardziej. – I złamanie tajemnicy państwowej.  
\- A kiedyż to złamałam…?  
\- Zasugerowałaś właścicielowi „Jadowitej Traszki”, że podczas najbliższej akcji Alfa24 może zajmować się sprawą jego bratanka. Wiemy, że znasz Dominika Tarnowskiego.  
\- Tak. Ale nie na gruncie prywatnym. Przyjmuję od niego zlecenia na eliksiry.  
\- Powiedz nam, gdzie jest broń, a…  
\- Niech pan wyjmie telefon. – Sam przeniosła spojrzenie na Zamoyskiego. – Wybierze numer wydziału transportu i zapyta, jakiego typu teleporty są monitorowane na terenie naszego kraju. Wasze rozumowanie, panowie, opiera się na przekonaniu, że Alfa24 nie opuściła Warszawy. I to duży błąd.  
Zamoyski nie sięgnął po telefon. Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Skoro nie zamierzał nigdzie dzwonić, to znaczy, że nie potrzebował informacji z wydziału transportu i od początku wiedział, o czym mówiła.  
\- Nie będziemy prosić, żebyś zademonstrowała – oznajmił. – Jednak ten wzorzec teleportu jest u nas zakazany…  
\- Nie zakazany, a jedynie niedopuszczony do użycia na skutek braku akceptacji ze strony pana ministra – odparowała. – Prawo nie przewiduje kar za jego stosowanie. Dodatkowo, by ten akurat wzorzec był stabilny, trzeba bardzo precyzyjnie wykreślać teleport. W przeciwnym razie można otrzymać drogę do nikąd.  
\- Powiedzmy, że wierzymy, iż Alfa24 rzeczywiście opuściła Warszawę. – Zamoyski odchylił się na krześle. – Jakie jeszcze procedury stosowałaś?  
\- Zaraz po wylądowaniu 8-5-2-1 dla zamaskowanego zaklęcia rozpoznającego. Odpowiadając od razu na pytanie dlaczego: nie chcieliśmy go spłoszyć, a istniało niebezpieczeństwo, że może cofnąć się w czasie i zaatakować.  
\- Niebezpieczeństwo – prychnął Kujawa.  
\- Nie wiem, jak pan, ale ja nie chciałabym się pojedynkować z kimś o wrodzonych predyspozycjach do stosowania magii czasu. Przecież taka osoba mogłaby zaatakować z kilku stron równocześnie, mogłaby zakraść się i przyłożyć panu nóż do gardła, gdy byłby pan święcie przekonany, że to niemożliwe, bo właśnie pan ją obserwuje.  
\- Dobrze – powiedział Zamoyski głosem, w którym pobrzmiewała magia. – Widzę, że mówisz prawdę. Teraz zamknij oczy i powiedz, co było nie tak z procedurą nekromancyjną.  
Powieki Sam opadły niemal natychmiast.  
\- Co było nie tak z procedurą nekromancyjną? – powtórzył.  
\- Została przeprowadzona poprawnie.  
\- To dlaczego macie trupa?  
Sam otworzyła oczy. Była niezaprzeczalnie zła.  
\- Skąd mam wiedzieć? To chyba powinniście ustalić wy. I proszę przestać próbować mnie zmesmeryzować. Usiłuje pan to zrobić od momentu, kiedy tu weszłam. Jeśli chce pan, żebym odpowiedziała na jakieś pytanie, to powinien pan je zadać, a nie uciekać się do takich sztuczek.  
Zamoyski milczał przez chwilę.  
\- Zaprowadź pannę Search do sąsiedniego pokoju. I poproś tu pana Kiślewicza.

***

Morphea była zła. Ten przebrzydły drań oficjalnie nazywany Draco Malfoyem kolejny raz okazał się gnidą. Nie dość, że nazywał ją przy wszystkich „podrzutkiem” i „adopciarą”, to zabrał jej kieszonkowe.  
Postanowiła nie iść do pani Pomfrey – i tak niewiele poradziłaby na uraz psychiczny względem starszego rodzeństwa i siniec na łokciu. Odwiedzenie profesora Snape’a również nie wchodziło w grę, gdyż nauczyciel krążył po korytarzach w wyjątkowo złym humorze.  
\- Było mi dobrze w sierocińcu – wymamrotała w poduszkę.

***

Pokój za lustrem weneckim prezentował się równie nieciekawie co sala przesłuchań. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się za nią. Zamrugała, starając się przyzwyczaić wzrok do półmroku.  
\- Usiądź. To trochę potrwa – dobiegło z najciemniejszego kąta.  
\- A pan co tu robi, szefie? – Sam opadła na krzesło przy stole. – Chyba miał pan sprawdzać, jak reszta radzi sobie z zatruwaniem środowiska i własnych płuc.  
\- Procedura dopuszcza takie sytuacje. To chyba paragraf 92 punkt 6. – Krysiak podszedł bliżej i oparł się o blat. – Ale ta parka agentów Alfy2 wyraźnie go nadużywa. Poprzednio również obserwowałem całą sytuację.  
Mierzeja zauważyła błysk złota na przegubie przełożonego.  
\- Czy te błyskotki produkuje się w Departamencie Projektów Tajemnych?  
\- Nie wiem. – Krysiak wzruszył ramionami. – Mogłabyś mi powiedzieć, co ci się w twoim przesłuchaniu nie podobało?  
\- Tak naprawdę nie zapytali o procedurę nekromancyjną – powiedziała po chwili. – Ani o rysopis…  
\- Jedna z tych informacji była w raporcie. – Szef popatrzył na podwładną, zastanawiając się, czy domyśla się już, co chciał jej powiedzieć.  
\- Ministerstwo – zaczęła cedzić słowa – zamierza dla poprawienia wzajemnych kontaktów polsko-rosyjskich ukręcić sprawie łeb. Zamierza zrobić to niezwłocznie, dodatkowo niszcząc dobre imię Filipa, więc to całe przesłuchanie jest farsą.  
\- A my siedzimy po tej stronie lustra, bo…? – Krysiak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. Dziewczyna mimo usilnych działań śledczych w dalszym ciągu myślała logicznie, a wnioski, do jakich dochodziła, były jak najbardziej poprawne.  
\- Za chwilę przyjdzie tu jakiś ważniak z ministerstwa i uświadomi nam, że najprawdopodobniej mieliśmy zwidy. Dostaniemy jakimś zaklęciem zapomnienia?  
\- Chroni nas klauzula dołączona do Kodeksu Postępowania Magicznego. – Krysiak ziewnął, zasłaniając usta dłonią.  
\- Więc nadęty bufon z MM pojawi się dopiero po przesłuchaniu wszystkich.  
\- Najprawdopodobniej. A wiesz, kto owym „bufonem” będzie?  
\- Szef Alfy2, jakkolwiek by się nie nazywał.  
\- Szef Alfy2 to Krzysztof Suchar.  
\- W takim razie możemy się spodziewać wizyty pana Suchara. Jeśli się nie mylę, to nastąpi ona najpóźniej za półtorej godziny.  
Krysiak przytaknął.

***

Severus Snape nie wiedział, co dyrektor planuje względem napadającego na uczniów wampira. Szczerze mówiąc, nie interesowały go metody Dumbledore’a do momentu, gdy zmuszony był robić coś, na co nie miał ochoty.  
Albus Dumbledore chyba nie zauważał, że jego Mistrz Eliksirów jest szpiegiem i tym właśnie powinien zajmować się w wolnych chwilach. Tym, a nie patrolowaniem podprzestrzennych korytarzy. Przechadzki grona pedagogicznego uznawał za całkowicie zbyteczne, zwłaszcza że był środek dnia, a krwiopijca miał zwyczaj atakować po zmierzchu.  
Otworzył drzwi wiodące do pracowni Sam. Szczerze wątpił, by sprawca napaści ukrywał się właśnie tam, ale dyrektor wyraźnie zaznaczył, że trzeba zajrzeć wszędzie.  
Severus powoli zszedł po spiralnych schodach. Pułapkę w postaci kufra pokonał bez trudności.  
Pomieszczenie wyglądało dokładnie tak samo jak wczoraj – zabałaganione, z tysiącem różnych kartek poniewierających się po wszystkich powierzchniach płaskich. Na stoliku przy kanapie leżał otwarty zeszyt A4 w kratkę. Severus zerknął na pokrytą nieco chwiejnym pismem stronicę.  
Niektórzy twierdzą, że ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła. Snape był zdania, że dawno już pokonał całe schody wiodące do Hadesu i trochę ciekawości nie jest mu w stanie zaszkodzić. Usiadł na kanapie i zaczął kartkować zeszyt.

***

Agenci Alfy2 założyli Sławkowi bransoletę, gdy tylko przekroczył on próg sali przesłuchań.  
\- Poświęciłeś partnera – oznajmił Kujawa, popychając Kiślewicza w stronę krzesła.  
Brwi Sławka niemal zetknęły się z linią włosów.  
\- Słucham?  
\- Tylko po to, by pomóc dawnemu przyjacielowi.  
Sam obserwująca całe zajście przez lustro weneckie zamrugała.  
\- Byli przyjaciółmi – powiedział Krysiak, widząc jej zdumienie. – Bardzo dobrymi przyjaciółmi.  
\- Niedawno zmuszony byłem wysłuchiwać podobnych farmazonów. Nie wiem, kto pisze panom pytania, ale za to jawne grafomaństwo powinien zostać skazany na długoletnie więzienie – warknął Sławek.  
\- My zadajemy pytania, ty odpowiadasz. – Głos Zamoyskiego był niemal miły.  
\- Ja odpowiadam, a pan zaprzestaje prób zmesmeryzowania mnie.  
\- Poświęciłeś życie partnera, by… - zaczął Kujawa, ale Sławek nie pozwolił mu dokończyć.  
\- A pan poświęcił rozum, by zyskać wątpliwą urodę. Proszę przejść do zadawania sensownych pytań, bo w przeciwnym wypadku będę zmuszony napisać szczegółowy raport. Postaram się również, by zapoznała się z nim sekretarz do spraw grup specjalnych.  
\- Ale biorąc pod uwagę twoje pochodzenie, można było się tego spodziewać – podjął Kujawa. – Ojciec ćwierćwampir, matka również. Możesz powiedzieć, dlaczego nie zobaczyliśmy jeszcze pięknych kłów?  
\- Spiłowałem. – Sławek uśmiechnął się, prezentująca uzębienie. – Czy chcą panowie jeszcze o coś zapytać, czy tylko zasugerować, że ze względu na moje pochodzenie jestem świadkiem niewiarygodnym?  
\- Jesteś tak samo wiarygodny jak Search. – Zamoyski uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Szczerze mówiąc, dziwię się, że wasza maskotka tak szybko przestała kręcić i wsypała również ciebie. Myślałem, że Alfa24 przyjmuje tylko najlepszych.  
\- To rasizm – powiedział Sławek nadspodziewanie spokojnie. – I takie teksty wygłasza ktoś, kto sam nosi szkła kontaktowe, by ukryć wampirze tęczówki?  
\- Poświęciłeś życie partnera… - podjął Kujawa, widząc konsternację kolegi. – Chciałbym tylko widzieć, gdzie ukryliście kasę.  
\- Rasizm w najczystszej postaci – kontynuował Kiślewicz, jakby nie zauważając wypowiedzi Kujawy. – Aż tak pan siebie nie znosi? To wstyd mieć w sobie wampirzą krew? Zawsze mi się wydawało, że to lepsze niż bycie półdemonem. Może powinien poprosić pan o przeniesienie ze względu na ograniczenia wynikające z chorego światopoglądu?  
\- Gdzie jest kasa? – Kujawa położył dłonie na ramionach Sławka.  
\- To mogę potraktować jako naruszanie mojej nietykalności osobistej, a nawet jako molestowanie – wycedził Kiślewicz. – Proszę zabrać te ręce.  
\- Gdzie jest kasa? – powtórzył agent Alfy2.  
\- Jaka kasa do cholery?

***

Potter to prawdziwe utrapienie. Severus był zdania, że krnąbrnego Gryfona już dawno powinno się wydalić ze szkoły. Chłopiec-Który-Przeżył był niesamowicie wręcz irytujący i niemal wszystkie wybryki uchodziły mu płazem.  
Snape nie wiedział, co w tej chwili Potter tu robił i, szczerze mówiąc, nie chciał wiedzieć. Pałał tylko chęcią wlepienia Złotemu Chłopcu monstrualnego szlabanu. Najlepiej z Filchem, bo sam nie miał ochoty na oglądanie znienawidzonej fizjonomii Gryfona.  
Potter wstał z podłogi, mamrocząc niecenzuralnie pod nosem. Potknął się o kufer.  
I to ta gryfońska łamaga miała pokonać Czarnego Pana? Severus uśmiechnął się z powątpiewaniem. Harry Potter nie miał żadnych szans w potyczce z lordem. W tej chwili nie miał szans nawet, gdy jego przeciwnikiem był kufer.  
\- Gryffindor traci pięć punktów – oznajmił, przewracając kartkę. – Za karygodne słownictwo.  
Potter dopiero teraz zauważył, że nie jest w pomieszczeniu sam. Jego wzrok wyrażał mieszankę nienawiści i zaskoczenia. Severus pomyślał, że chłopakowi przydałyby się chyba nowe okulary, skoro nie odnotowuje obecności nauczyciela, mimo że ten siedzi na kanapie naprzeciw schodów. Czarnego Pana pewnie też by nie zauważył, dopóki lord siedziałby nieruchomo.  
\- Wydawało mi się, Potter, że powinieneś być w tej chwili na treningu Quidditcha – powiedział, z zainteresowaniem przyglądając się opisowi działania zaklęcia zamrażającego i karykaturze Flitwicka na marginesie.  
\- Szukam Search – bąknął Gryfon. Jego pewność siebie gdzieś się ulotniła.  
\- Jak widać, nie ma jej. Mam coś przekazać? – Zaszczycił Gryfona spojrzeniem mogącym przebić mur.  
\- Nie. Ja przyjdę później. – Po tych słowach ewakuował się.  
Podobno Gryfoni są znani z odwagi. Severus uśmiechnął się, słysząc tupot stóp na schodach. Harry Potter mógł zapewne mówić o strategicznym odwrocie. Snape nazywał to w myślach Paniczną Ucieczką Przed Szlabanem.

***

\- Śmiesz jeszcze pytać, o jaką kasę nam chodzi?! – Kujawa potrząsnął Sławkiem.  
\- Proszę zabrać te łapy – wycedził Kiślewicz.  
Sam wstała i podeszła do szyby, zastanawiając się, co jej kolega zamierza zrobić.  
\- Najpierw odpowiesz.  
\- Chyba ktoś tu przekracza granice swoich uprawnień.  
\- Odpowiesz.  
\- Obawiam się, że nie wiem, o czym pan mówi, więc nie jestem w stanie pomóc.  
\- Zaczniesz odpowiadać na pytania, durny szczeniaku?  
Sławek przeniósł spojrzenie z Kujawy na Zamoyskiego.  
\- Obraża się mnie tu, odkąd przyszedłem. Mogłem spokojnie milczeć, ale chciałem wam jakoś pomóc. Nie wiem jak. Ja się nie znam na śladach i poszlakach. Niestety, wy nie potraficie nawet poprawnie konstruować pytań. Wolicie zadręczać mnie jednym bezsensownym, na które nie znam odpowiedzi, niż zadać trzy, które pomogłyby wam znaleźć mordercę!  
\- Panu Kiślewiczowi już podziękujemy. – Zamoyski nie wydawał się poruszony usłyszaną przemową. – Poproś kolejną osobę.  
Kujawa wymamrotał coś i bransoleta na przegubie Sławka rozpięła się. Kiślewicz wyszedł z pokoju, a jego postawa epatowała pogardą dla śledczych.  
Pozostałe przesłuchania wyglądały podobnie. Dziwnie podobnie. Nie padło żadne odpowiednie pytanie. Markowi przerwano, gdy tylko zaczął relacjonować procedurę nekromancyjną. Łukasz, zorientowawszy się, jak przebiega przesłuchanie i do czego zmierzają „panowie z Alfy2”, odmówił odpowiedzi, powołując się na klauzulę tajności poczynań Alf. Nie ustąpił nawet wtedy, gdy zaprezentowano mu Kodeks Postępowania Magicznego z zaznaczonym odpowiednim paragrafem – kazał śledczym iść do diabła, najlepiej najkrótszą drogą. Franek prychnął, słysząc stawiane mu zarzuty i wyszedł, nie pozwalając założyć sobie złotej bransolety. Robert powtarzał jak mantrę „Jestem porządnym obywatelem” bez względu na to, jakie pytanie mu zadano. Zirytowani śledczy zagrozili postępowaniem dyscyplinarnym, ale Stachowiak ponownie poradził ich „porządnym obywatelem”, więc wyprosili go za drzwi.  
Sam uśmiechnęła się. Stojący obok niej Krysiak wyglądał na średnio zadowolonego.  
\- Proszę zrelacjonować przebieg akcji. – Kujawa stanął za Zającem, bawiąc się bransoletą.  
\- Opis akcji znajdą panowie w raporcie – odparł dziwnie bezbarwnym głosem.  
\- A więc co zostało tam napisane?  
\- Dokładnie to, co się zdarzyło.  
\- A co się zdarzyło?  
\- Dokładnie to, co opisano.  
Zestaw pytań powtórzył się jeszcze dwukrotnie, po czym śledczy poprosili Feliksa. Teraz i Krysiak się uśmiechał.  
\- Poprzednio Feliks zmusił pana Kujawę do zaprzestania zadawania durnych pytań. Posłużył się zarówno argumentami prawnymi jak i tymi drugimi.  
Skrzypnęły drzwi. Ani Search, ani Krysiak nie odwrócili się, by zobaczyć, kto zaszczycił ich swoją obecnością.  
\- Znowu narozrabialiście – oznajmił dziwnie brzmiący męski głos. – Jak to możliwe, że tylko Alfa24 ma kłopoty i martwych agentów?  
\- Bo tylko my pracujemy – warknął Krysiak. – Cała reszta się obija.  
\- Cała reszta stara się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi.  
\- Reszta się obija – powtórzył Krysiak. – A teraz, Krzysiu, chciałbym usłyszeć, co ciekawego ma do powiedzenia mój podwładny. My będziemy mieli czas, by porozmawiać. Jestem tego pewien. – Nie oderwał wzroku od sceny za szybą.  
\- Czy dzisiaj zamierzasz być grzeczny, czy mamy…?  
\- Miałem nadzieję, że twój repertuar, Kujawa, poprawił się ostatnimi czasy… Niestety, z przykrością muszę powiedzieć, że chyba się pogorszył. Marny z ciebie aktor, Edwin. Z prowincjonalnego teatru amatorów.  
\- A wiesz, ile lat dostaniesz za łapówkarstwo, morderstwo i nieudzielenie pierwszej pomocy?  
\- Być może łapówkarstwo i współudział w morderstwie, ale nieudzielenie pomocy radziłbym zastąpić świadomym działaniem na szkodę pacjenta, bo lepiej brzmi. – Feliks usiadł na krześle i zaczął wpatrywać się w Zamoyskiego.  
\- Więc się przyznajesz? – Kujawa stanął za plecami Kałużnego.  
\- Do czego?  
\- Do zarzucanych ci czynów.  
\- Radziłbym je najpierw przeformułować.  
\- I wówczas…?  
\- Też się nie przyznam. – Feliks zaprezentował standardowy uśmiech.  
\- Jakie to typowe. Chyba wszyscy w Alfie24 braliście lekcje u jakiegoś marnego komika, bo wydaje się wam, że jesteście śmieszni. – Kujawa wyjął z kieszeni posrebrzane pudełko. – Prawą rękę proszę.  
Feliks odchylił się i spojrzał na śledczego.  
\- Tę? – Podniósł rękę.  
\- Tak.  
Na przegubie zatrzasnęła mu się jedna z bransolet od standardowych kajdanek używanych przez magiczną policję.  
\- I lewą również.  
Feliks dał się skuć. Uśmiechał się nadal, nawet gdy Kujawa przekręcił klucz w zamku i obsydian dotknął skóry.  
\- Mogą… - powiedziała Mierzeja.  
\- Zawsze wydawało mi się, że stosujecie to w ostateczności. – Krysiak postąpił krok naprzód tak, że prawie dotykał nosem szyby.  
\- Najwyraźniej twój podkomendny został uznany za niebezpiecznego i…  
\- Och, zamknij się. – Krysiak wypowiedział te słowa niemal ciepło.  
\- To powiesz nam, dlaczego nie udzieliłeś pomocy partnerowi.  
\- A jak mogę pomóc trupowi? – odparował Kałużny. – Nie jestem przecież nekromantą.  
\- Ale jesteś magmedykiem. Powinieneś coś zrobić.  
\- I zrobiłem. Pozwoliłem działać komuś, kto się na tym zna.  
\- Kto wybrał metodę? – drążył Kujawa.  
\- Samantha.  
\- Może oświecisz nas, co planowała zrobić po udanej próbie…  
\- Franek był gotowy do rzucenia prostego zaklęcia zatrzymującego czas, a ja miałem w pogotowiu dwa szybkie eliksiry regeneracyjne.  
\- Do mnie: różdżka, broń i eliksiry przesłuchiwanego. – Zamoyski uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – To tak na wszelki wypadek.  
Na blacie przed nim wylądowała różdżka, dwa noże do rzutów i fiolka z kilkoma kroplami przezroczystej cieczy.  
\- A przeciwwaga? – spytał Kujawa.  
\- Robert się tym zajmował. – Feliks pobladł. Uważnie obserwował, jak Zamoyski bawi się fiolką.  
\- A kto przydzielił mu to zadanie?  
\- Samantha. Ona bardzo dobrze sprawdza się w sytuacjach kryzysowych, gdy już przestanie panikować.  
\- Panikować?  
\- A ty jakbyś się zachował, gdybym nagle zastrzelił twojego partnera, Edwin? Byłbyś opanowany? Śmiem wątpić.  
\- Na szczęście nie masz takiej możliwości, chłopcze. – Zamoyski nie przestawał się uśmiechać. – Och, jaka za mnie niezdara. Niestety, twój eliksir już do niczego nikomu się nie przyda. Potłukłem fiolkę. Chyba się nie gniewasz?  
\- Skądże. – Twarz Feliksa była lekko szarawa.  
\- A jakąż to przeciwwagę kazała stworzyć? – drążył Kujawa.  
\- Pozostawiła to inwencji mojego kolegi. I możecie o tym przeczytać w raporcie.  
\- To dlaczego się nie udało?  
\- Zapytajcie ją. To ona, a nie ja, zna się na nekromancji. Ona, nie ja, może ocenić, czy zrobiła wszystko prawidłowo. Albo lepiej skonsultujcie się z Seniorą. Opinia de la Cruss na pewno będzie dla was wiarygodna.  
\- Co powiesz o użytej broni?  
\- Zaklątwiona. Nie wiem, czym i przez kogo. – Poruszył się niespokojnie na krześle. – To chyba wasza praca.  
\- Jest zdenerwowany – zauważył Krysiak. – Zobacz. Wodzi wzrokiem po pomieszczeniu, szukając wyjścia. Tylko dlaczego? Przecież mówi prawdę.  
\- Nie uzgodniłeś z Search swoich zeznań? Zapomniałeś o tym nic nie znaczącym szczególe? Podzieliliście się kasą po połowie, nie mówiąc nic reszcie?  
\- Jaką kasą? – spytał Feliks, nie rozumiejąc, o co chodzi.  
\- Kasą od Protaś-Prost za zlikwidowanie niewygodnego narzeczonego.  
\- Jesteście pomyleni. Obaj – wymamrotał Kałużny.  
\- A ty jesteś podejrzany o współudział w przygotowaniu zbrodni – odparł Kujawa.  
Feliks opuścił głowę i zamknął oczy.  
\- To nie zdenerwowanie. – Sam przygryzła wargę. – A każdym razie nie tylko ono.  
\- Mam gdzieś wasze insynuacje. To całe przesłuchanie to… - Pozostała część zdania zmieniła się w niewyraźnie mamrotanie.  
\- Boli główka? – Kujawa przemawiał niemal czule. – To dopiero sześć minut, a my mamy dużo czasu. Naprawdę bardzo dużo.  
\- Może twój chłopak postanowił się przyznać? I co teraz zrobisz, Search? Pierwsza kobietka w Alfie24, podobno „ciekawy przypadek”, a zamieszana w morderstwo kolegi z pracy.  
Sam zerknęła przez ramię. Stojący przy drzwiach mężczyzna ubrany był identycznie jak przesłuchujący Feliksa agenci. Alfa2 zatrudniała ludzi niepokojąco do siebie podobnych – zarówno z wyglądu jak i charakteru.  
\- Mi też jest niezmiernie miło pana poznać – powiedziała spokojnie.  
\- Możesz nam w końcu powiedzieć, dlaczego starasz się chronić Search? Przecież ona cię wsypała! Chciała tylko uratować swoją skórę… Słuchasz mnie? – Kujawa położył ręce na ramionach Feliksa, ale nie wywołało to spodziewanej reakcji. – Co do…?  
\- Hiperwentylował się. To było do przewidzenia – zauważył Zamoyski.  
\- Twoi ludzie, Tomasz, są doprawdy…! – zaczął Suchar, ale mu przerwano.  
\- Porozmawiamy później – wycedził Krysiak, nie odrywając wzroku od przesłuchiwanego.  
\- Porozmawiamy teraz!  
\- To nie jest hiperwentylacja – oznajmiła Sam.  
\- Nie? – W głosie Krysiaka dało się słyszeć niepokój.  
\- Może powiesz w takim razie, co dolega panu Kałużnemu – zakpił Suchar. – Tylko nie chciałbym słyszeć ani słowa o generowanej obsydianem migrenie, bo to wydaje się aż nazbyt oczywiste.  
Sam szybkim krokiem podeszła do drzwi, przy których stał szef Alfy2 i otworzyła je.  
\- Sławek, Franek i moja torba – poinformowała osłupiałą Alfę24 stojącą pod ścianą. – Natychmiast.

***

Severus kartkował zeszyt – znalazł wiele notatek mówiących o zaklęciach, eliksirach i teleportach. Kilka kartek poświęcono problemowi bezcelowości walki z czarną magią – najwyraźniej była to rozprawka w stadium projektu. Zaniepokoiły go luki – sprawiały wrażenie, jakby napisano tam coś ważnego, a potem obłożono to zaklęciem niewidzialności albo czymś tak pomysłowym jak zabezpieczenie na Mapie Huncwotów.  
\- Pokaż mi – powiedział, dotykając papieru końcem różdżki.  
„Ale co?” pojawiło się wypisane zielonym atramentem.  
\- Pokaż mi wszystko.  
„Złe hasło”  
\- Pokaż tajemnicę – zaryzykował. Znając Sam, mógł się spodziewać najbardziej nieprawdopodobnego hasła.  
„Dokończ zdanie: Jak ja nie cierpię…”  
\- Pottera – powiedział bez namysłu.  
Papier roziskrzył się i miast luk jego wzrok napotkał krótkie acz niepokojące notatki na różne tematy.

***

\- Nie masz prawa kogokolwiek tutaj…!  
\- Zamknij się, Krzysiu – poradził Krysiak.  
\- Szefie? – spytał Sławek.  
\- Macie moje błogosławieństwo.  
\- To chyba pańskie. – Mierzeja wcisnęła w dłoń szefa Alfy2 złotą bransoletę. – A teraz chciałabym wierzyć, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
Otworzyła drzwi dzielące pokoje i weszła do środka.  
\- Nie ruszaj się. – Zamoyski wycelował w nią różdżkę.  
Dwa zaklęcia paraliżujące śmignęły jej nad głową. Oba sięgnęły celu. Agenci Alfy2 wylądowali na podłodze.  
\- Co z nim? – Sam zaczęła przeszukiwać swoją torbę.  
\- Za chwilę będzie źle. – Franek rozkuł kumpla. – Puls ma słaby i nierówny. Powinien mieć przy sobie…  
\- Nie ma. Nie wiem, co to było, ale ja mam dzisiaj tylko TRI i to słabe. Wystarczy?  
\- Powinno. – Franek zaaplikował Feliksowi podany przez Sam eliksir.  
\- Przydałoby się coś przeciwbólowego, niekolidującego i druga dawka TRI. – Sławek umieścił kolegę na wyczarowanych niewidzialnych noszach. – Za trzy minuty będziemy musieli mu coś podać. Znasz aż za dobrze reakcję zwrotną. Wiesz, jak to wygląda.  
\- Przeciwbólowy. – Podała mu fiolkę z zielonym eliksirem. – Ale drugiej dawki TRI nie mam.  
\- To daj cokolwiek innego, byleby zadziałało!  
\- Berns? Flavell?  
\- Flavell.  
\- Będę wnioskować o zwolnienie was w trybie natychmiastowym – powiedział Krysiak, stojąc w drzwiach. – Może nie jestem waszym przełożonym, ale mam do tego prawo. Usiłowaliście doprowadzić do zgonu mojego podwładnego. Sprawa nie skończy się tutaj. Radej będzie zachwycona, słysząc, że chcę się z nią spotkać.  
\- Tomasz…  
\- Zamknij się, Krzysiu. Mam na dzisiaj dość kontaktów z tobą i z twoimi podwładnymi. Zastanowię się. Może będę wnioskował również o zwolnienie ciebie? A może o zmiany w szkoleniu do Alfy2? Albo o rozwiązanie tej formacji ze względu na wysoką szkodliwość społeczną? Nie wiem. Zastanowię się. Ostatnia opcja jest niesamowicie wręcz kusząca. A teraz dysponuję nawet dowodami i poszkodowanym. – Krysiak odetchnął. – Mam tylko nadzieję, że ten incydent nie przeszkodzi ci w, jak to ładnie dziś powiedziano, „ukręceniu” sprawie łba. Chciałbym życzyć ci miłego dnia, ale w tych okolicznościach żegnam ozięble.

***

\- Tylko żadnych szpitali – wymamrotał Feliks z noszy.  
\- Mogłeś powiedzieć. – Sam wydawała się zła. – Jak mamy ci pomóc, gdy ty nie mówisz, co może się stać. Ja nie znam twojej reakcji na obsydian i nie mam pojęcie, jakie następstwa wywoła zaburzenie pola. Nie jestem magmedykiem! Nie każ mi się domyślać!  
\- Ale wiedziałaś, co się dzieje. – Feliks uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
\- Bo rozpoznałam eliksir. – Sam usiadła pod ścianą.  
\- Marek, Franek i Sławek wiedzieli o mojej skłonności do reakcji. Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że ona pojawia się średnio raz na pięć kontaktów z obsydianem. Równie dobrze mogło się nic nie stać.  
\- Równie dobrze mógłbyś być już trupem! Gdybym była tak tępa jak agenci Alfy2, to byłoby bardzo źle.  
\- Ale nie jesteś…  
\- Feliks… dlaczego szef nie wiedział nic…?  
\- O moim „słabym sercu”? – przerwał jej Kałużny. – Po co? Przy moim ppFie właściwie nie ma się czym martwić.  
\- Nie ma się czym martwić?! Sławek, sprawdź, czy naszemu koledze coś nie rzuciło się na mózg. – Sam zaczynała robić się zła.  
\- Nie trzeba. – Feliks usiadł, ale dłoń Sam natychmiast sprowadziła go do pozycji horyzontalnej.  
\- Sprawdź, czy nic mu nie jest – powiedziała. – Nie chcę słyszeć ŻADNYCH protestów. Zachowuj się jak człowiek dorosły! Czy ja wymagam czegoś niemożliwego? Nie, ja chcę tylko mieć pewność, że za chwilę nie stracisz przytomności. Twoja dziewczyna dałaby nam wszystkim zdrowo popalić, gdybyśmy odstawili cię do domu w stanie niezgodnym z pierwotnym.  
\- Diana nie jest gwałtowna – zaprotestował Feliks. – To najspokojniejsza osoba na świecie.  
\- Czy mówimy o tej samej wiedźmie? – Sławek porzucił badanie pulsu kolegi. – Czy ty przypadkiem nie mieszkasz z Dianą „Bezwzględną”, zwaną również Dianą „Praworządną” i „Panną-Ja-Chcę-Tylko-Sprawiedliwości” z Departamentu Niewłaściwego Użycia Magii?  
\- Oczerniasz ją na podstawie jej wypowiedzi dla Golden Angel. W domu jest spokojna.  
\- Bo odreagowuje w pracy. – Sławek sprawdził jeszcze zaklęciem, czy wszystko jest w porządku.  
\- Mogę już wstać?  
\- Tak, ale powoli.  
\- Czy mamy w planach jeszcze coś spektakularnego? – spytała Sam.  
\- Mamy poznać nową Dwójkę. – Sławek zerknął na Mierzeję, oczekując ataku. – W domu szefa.  
\- Czy ja o wszystkim mogę dowiadywać się jeszcze później? Na przykład po fakcie?

***

Teodor wybrał numer Sam i cierpliwie czekał, aż uzyska połączenie. Ton głosu Mierzei uświadomił mu, że chyba zadzwonił w niewłaściwym momencie.  
\- Tak? – spytała, najwyraźniej czymś poirytowana.  
\- O czymś zapomniałeś, Teodorze?  
\- Suknia musi być biała – wypalił, wiedząc, że w żaden sposób nie powstrzyma nadchodzącej nawałnicy.  
\- Coś jeszcze?  
\- Nie ustaliliśmy godziny…  
\- Będziesz czekał na dobrze sobie znanym pomoście na tyłach rezydencji o 19.00. Nie lękaj się. Zjawię się. Przecież obiecałam, że pomogę ci to doprowadzić do końca. Nie mam pojęcie, dlaczego uważasz, że to wampiry, ale nie zamierzam wnikać i analizować twoich pokrętnych ścieżek myślowych. Ja mam tylko pomóc, bo twoje krwiopijcze towarzystwo nie może być przesondowane przez wampira. Przypominam ci, Teodorze, że mnie przesondują wszyscy i to bardzo dokładnie. Nie wiem, czy to był dobry pomysł, ale się zobowiązałam. Proszę więc tylko, żebyś powiedział mi w tej chwili o innych „szczegółach”, o których jeszcze nie wiem.  
\- To wszystko – westchnął. – Przepraszam. O tej kreacji przypomniałem sobie dopiero dziś.  
\- To cię nie usprawiedliwia. – Usłyszał po drugiej stronie linii. – Byłabym…  
\- Tak?  
\- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdybyś upewnił się, że na liście gości będziesz jedynym magicznym wampirem. To bardzo ułatwiłoby mi pracę.  
\- Dobrze.  
\- Więc do siódmej.  
Teodor popatrzył z lekkim niedowierzaniem na swoją Motorolę. Samantha zamiast na niego nawrzeszczeć zastosowała coś, co nazywał w myślach łagodną reprymendą. Bardzo łagodną reprymendą, jeśli wziąć pod uwagę jej standardowe wybuchy.

***

Pierwsza notatka, jaką z niejakim trudem odczytał Severus, dotyczyła „Wyciągu z Optymisty”, druga leczenia skutków Zaklęcia Noży, kolejna złej woli niezbędnej do rzucenia jakiegokolwiek z Zaklęć Niewybaczalnych.  
„Nie ma ciemnej i jasnej strony mocy” – przeczytał na następnej stronie – „są tylko dwa rodzaje ludzkich charakterów, a może tu chodzi o rodzaje dusz? Szkoda, że to musi być takie skomplikowane. Tam wszystko wydawało się prostsze”.  
Severus przewrócił kartkę. Zaciekawiło go owe „tam”. Co Ślizgonka mogła mieć na myśli? Potrząsnął głową. Nie Ślizgonka, a ta konkretna Ślizgonka. Samanthy Search nie dało się mierzyć zwykłą miarą – brakowało przynajmniej trzech dodatkowych wymiarów.  
„Wbij sobie do tej blond główki: profesor. To profesor. On nie musi być miły. Jego image nie obejmuje czegoś takiego jak przyjazny uśmiech – jedyne, czego możesz się spodziewać, to szlaban!”  
Zerknął na datę – głosiła wszem i wobec, że notka powstała drugiego września.  
Nie miał żadnych wątpliwości, że Search pisała o nim… Bo przecież nie o McGonagall. Minerwa może była oschła, ale jej ulubionym zwrotem wobec uczniów nie był „szlaban”. Najwyraźniej Search traktowała ten brudnopis po części jak pamiętnik. Przerzucił jeszcze kilka kartek z mocnym postanowieniem, że to już ostatnia notka.  
„Różnica pola gwarantowała mu bezpieczeństwo. Co mam teraz zrobić? Teleportować go gdzieś? Przecież zjawi się tu prędzej czy później, a otrzymany szlaban będę zapewne odrabiała do końca życia. Przekonać? Jak? Tylko na siebie wrzeszczymy. Gdyby ktoś zamknął nas w jednym pomieszczeniu, pewnie zakłócilibyśmy się na śmierć. Jak mam z nim rozmawiać, gdy wystarczy, że powiem słowo, a on już stoi gotowy do ataku? I nie ogranicza się do trwania w gotowości – on atakuje, a wówczas ja wybucham. On również. Gdybym wiedziała, jakie następstwa powodują Dwa Oktogramy, to NIGDY nie pozwoliłabym na dopełnienie rytuału.” – Tekst został napisany pod poniedziałkowymi notatkami z wróżbiarstwa.  
Między zapisanymi przez Search uwagami z piątkowych eliksirów również coś się czaiło.  
„Czy podpis złożony pod przymusem jest wiążący z punktu widzenia prawa? Jeśli nie, to ja się natychmiast wycofuję. A jeśli tak, to chcę to zrobić. Gdy tylko to wudu-maniaczątko wpadnie w moje ręce, to gorzko pożałuje, że najpierw nie spotkało aurorów!  
Nie wiem, jak działa ta więź, ale jeszcze kilka takich ataków, a Severus Snape może z własnej woli weźmie urlop i wyjedzie. Mam nadzieję, że zrobi to szybko, bo coraz gorzej blokuję bodźce docierające do niego przez tę więź. Któregoś ranka może obudzić się z wrażeniem, że ktoś przebił mu płuco. Wystarczy, że ja muszę to znosić. Naprawdę chciałabym być silniejsza, a nie opadać w nicość przy piątej szpilce. To się robi irytujące. Nawet nie jestem w stanie rzucić zaklęcia lokalizującego.  
Sławek się martwi. Syriusz również, mimo że sam leży w szpitalu i powinien myśleć o własnym zdrowiu. Opiekun Domu też się o mnie martwi, ale na swój szczególny sposób. Najchętniej dałby mi szlaban – do odwołania.”  
Bez przesady. Martwił się jedynie, że Search wpakuje się w jakieś kłopoty…  
„Mam nadzieję, że szybko zakończę wszystkie sprawy związane z wampirami.”  
„Nigdy więcej układów z krwiopijcami.”  
„Knot to arogancki idiota. Rokita przy nim jawi się geniuszem. Okrutnym geniuszem.”  
„Cały czas nie wierzę, że nasze prawo pozwala na coś takiego. We Francji potraktowano by takie działania jako zamach na wolność jednostki. Powinnam była wyjechać. Wyjechać, gdy jeszcze był czas.”  
„To MOJA wina. Moja. Powinnam była nie przejmować się tym durnowatym dekretem! Najwyżej ktoś miałby masę nie tylko papierkowej roboty. Gdyby nie moja cudowna praworządność i umiłowanie zasad…!”  
„Zapamiętaj, Search, Ślizgonko od siedmiu boleści, zasady są po to, by je łamać. Zasady są po to, by łamać je, ale tak, by nikt nie zauważył. Zasady są dla Gryfonów. Zasady są dla ludzi słabych.”  
Severus był zaniepokojony ostatnią notką. Czyżby jego podopieczna zamierzała złamać prawo?  
„Ktoś mądry powiedział kiedyś, że nie ma czarnej i białej magii, a wszyscy czarodzieje są jednakowo ciemni. Ja na pewno jestem niesamowicie wręcz ciemna. Jak mogłam tak spanikować?! Jak w ogóle mogłam dopuścić do tej sytuacji?! Jak?! Dlaczego to ja zawsze muszę skopać sprawę?”  
Zamknął zeszyt, słysząc kroki na schodach. Czyżby Potter postanowił wrócić?

***

Pierwszym, co zauważyła, był soczyście zielony trawnik. Do jego pielęgnacji użyto zapewne jakiegoś zaklęcia, bo źdźbła były nadnaturalnie równo przycięte.  
\- Inga pojechała z dziećmi do swojej matki – oznajmił Krysiak. – Powiedziała, że zachowujemy się okropnie, gdy się spotykamy. Ja czegoś takiego nie zauważyłem. A wy?  
Mierzeja podniosła wzrok i napotkała optymistycznie fioletową ścianę.  
\- Bogowie… - powiedziała jedynie, gdy tymczasem jej zmysł estetyczny ostro protestował.  
\- Daje po oczach, co nie? – Sławek otworzył jasnozielone drzwi domku jednorodzinnego. – Zapraszam.  
\- To chyba…  
\- Tak, wiem, szefie. To twój dom, ale to ja zapraszam, bo z mojej winy nie mogliśmy się spotkać u mnie.  
\- Ładnie tu – wydukała Sam, gdy już usiadła na kanapie. Ibris wygramoliła się z torby i wskoczyła Mierzei na kolana.  
\- Dziękuję. – Krysiak rozparł się w fotelu. – Inga dobierała kolory.  
Salon, gdzie siedzieli, był drapieżnie niebieski – począwszy od ścian, przez meble, na dywanie kończąc.  
\- Herbaty, soku?  
\- Herbaty! – oświadczył zgodny siedmioosobowy chórek.  
\- A dla ciebie?  
\- Ja chwilowo podziękuję. – Podrapała panterę za lewym uchem.  
\- Twoja strata. – Łukasz wstał z fotela. – Dzisiaj ja robię. – Zniknął za drzwiami.  
\- To my tu zrobimy w tym czasie małe przemeblowanie. – Marek zaczął przesuwać jeden z foteli ku kanapie. Szło mu dość opornie.  
\- Pomogę – zadeklarował Feliks.  
\- Siadaj – warknął Franek, popychając kolegę na kanapę. – I ani słowa.  
W ciągu dwóch minut zarówno niebieskie fotele jak i pufy zostały ustawione w półkolu przy stoliku z barwionego szkła.  
\- Herbata. – Łukasz z uśmiechem wmaszerował do salonu, dźwigając tacę parujących filiżanek.  
\- Co się dzieje? – Sławek wyglądał na zatroskanego.  
Oderwała wzrok od futra przerośniętego kociaka. Filiżanki były puste...  
\- Dobrze. – Krysiak wcale nie wydawał się zdziwiony. – Co chcesz nam powiedzieć? Poza, rzecz jasna, prośbą o przeniesienie.  
\- Dwanaście minut siedziałaś w całkowitym bezruchu. – Sławek zdjął Ibris z kolan Mierzei. Panterka wbiła mu szpony w rękę, ale zignorował tę oznakę kociej miłości. – Ktoś cię spetryfikował?  
\- To moja wina.  
\- Ten temat przerabialiśmy wczoraj – westchnął Franek. – Musimy dziś robić powtórkę?  
\- Zamierzasz przepraszać, że żyjesz? Spodziewałem się po tobie czegoś więcej – głos Roberta przepełniony był niedowierzaniem.  
\- Ja nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa o wczoraj. – Barnaba splótł ręce na piersi. – Żadnych głupich uwag i gadki o poczuciu winy. Ustalmy raz na zawsze, że zrobiłaś to, co mogłaś. Zrobiłaś to najlepiej, jak mogłaś. Po prostu nie mogliśmy pomóc Filipowi. Nie wiem, czy ktokolwiek by mógł. I nie protestuj! – dodał, widząc, że Sam otwiera usta, by coś powiedzieć. – Taka jest prawda. Tego nie zmienią żadne słowa. On nie żyje, a wszyscy jak tu jesteśmy zrobiliśmy dla niego, co tylko było w naszej mocy. A skoro już to sobie wyjaśniliśmy, to przejdźmy do następnego punktu dzisiejszego programu.  
Niezręczną ciszę, jaka nastała po tym oświadczeniu, przerwał Krysiak.  
\- Mógłbym się dowiedzieć, w jaki sposób zdjęłaś tę paskudną bransoletę? Ja musiałem czekać, aż zszokowany Suchar cofnie zaklęcie.  
\- Jeśli dysponuję wystarczającą ilością czasu, to mogę zdjąć wszystko z moich nadgarstków. Ortopeda powiedział, że mam praktycznie nieograniczone możliwości. Cała sztuczka polega zawsze na odpowiednim ułożeniu kciuka.  
\- A obsydianowe kajdanki? – zainteresował się Feliks.  
\- Brakuje mi czasu. Konkretniej dwóch minut.  
\- Sam…  
\- Tak, szefie?  
\- Zrób coś w tym głosem, bo za chwilę będziemy tu mieli nowego, a ty mówisz…  
\- Dobrze.  
\- W dalszym ciągu drży.  
\- A teraz?  
\- Znośnie.

***

Severus i tak miał paskudny humor. Black potrzebny mu był do szczęścia jak dodatkowy drążek najnowszemu modelowi Nimbusa. Kundel irytował go samym swoim istnieniem, nie wspominając o durnowatym uśmieszku, który cały czas zdobił oblicze Byłego Hogwarckiego Huncwota.  
\- Szukasz wrażeń, Black? – spytał po chwili, odkładając zeszyt na stolik.  
\- Szukam Sam, Snape. – Łapa opadł na najbliższy fotel, uprzednio zbierając z niego notatki.  
\- Życzę powodzenia. – Severus utkwił spojrzenie w jednym z otwartych tomów leżących na kanapie. – I nie oczekuj, że z radością włączę się w twoje bezsensowne poszukiwania.  
\- Myślałem, że już wróciła, ale najwyraźniej jeszcze nie…  
\- Twa inteligencja, Black, jest porażająca – wycedził Mistrz Eliksirów. – Twa ślepota również.  
\- Moja ślepota?  
\- Tak. Ślepota.  
\- A w którym to momencie okazuję się być ślepym?  
\- W każdym od momentu przyjścia tutaj. A teraz, jeśli pozwolisz… - Wstał i ruszył schodami na górę. – Mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż bezcelowe rozmowy z tobą, Black.  
Syriusz prychnął, najwyraźniej ucieszony, że Snape nie będzie go dłużej męczył swoim towarzystwem. Rozejrzał się i jego wzrok spoczął na dziwnie znajomym zegarze. Dwie z pięciu wskazówek tkwiły na pozycji „Delegacja”, jedna na pozycji „Dom”, a kolejna na „Ogród”. Wskazówka Sam głosiła wszystkim zainteresowanym „Praca”. Łapa był pewny, że jeszcze niedawno tego tykającego paskudztwa tu nie było.

***

\- Łukasz… dawaj tego nowego. To będzie punkt pierwszy naszego spotkania. – Krysiak rozparł się w fotelu. – Pozostałe punkty programu zostaną ustalone i ponumerowane w trakcie ich pojawiania się.  
Łukasz westchnął i wymalował tarczę teleportu. Srebrzysty owal zafalował i wyszedł z niego młodzian lat około dwudziestu odziany w hawajską koszulę i powycierane dżinsy. Niepewnie rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu.  
\- Eee… cześć… – powiedział, oczekując jakiejś przyjaznej reakcji ze strony zgromadzonych. Nadaremno.  
\- Franek, sprawdź, czy to on – burknął Krysiak, prezentując światu najbardziej odpychającą ze swych min.  
Boguszewski wstał, wyciągnął z kieszeni spodni różdżkę i rzucił na przybysza zaklęcie identyfikujące. Chłopak skrzywił się – wrażenie do przyjemnych nie należało, ale nie było też bolesne.  
\- To on. – Franek zdjął zaklęcie z nowego kolegi i na powrót usiadł w fotelu. – Niestety.  
\- Siadaj – warknął Krysiak. Jego mina sugerowała chęć mordu, a przynajmniej złe zamiary.  
Sam odebrała panterę Sławkowi i zaczęła drapać kociaka za prawym uchem.  
Młodzian omiótł wzrokiem zebranych. Cztery osoby patrzyły na niego wrogo, dwie jawnie go ignorowały, a reszta była zaciekawiona. Poczuł na skórze zaklęcie rozpoznające zagrożenia, ale nie wiedział, kto je rzucił.  
\- Potrzebujemy protokołu z zebrania – zauważył Sławek.  
Mierzeja schyliła się. Z torby wyciągnęła kilka arkuszy A4 w kratkę oraz fioletowe samonotujące pióro i położyła je na stoliku, wokół którego siedzieli.  
\- Może macie jakieś pytanie do nowego kolegi? – Krysiak cedził kolejne słowa, a jego niechęć do chłopaka była niemal namacalna.  
\- Poziom i ppF – powiedziała Mierzeja, nie odrywając wzroku od futra pantery.  
\- Może najpierw imię i nazwisko? – zasugerował, odgarniając z czoła wpadającą w oczy grzywkę.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie twoje imię, a tym bardziej nazwisko. Chcę znać poziom i ppF. Chyba nie tylko mnie ta informacja interesuje, prawda?  
\- Dwadzieścia sześć i dziewięć. I prosiłbym, żeby nie sondować mnie tym zaklęciem. To jawny brak dobrych manier. Poza tym nie jestem zagrożeniem.  
Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się, nie podnosząc wzroku.  
\- Kłamiesz.  
Drgnął zaskoczony. Drgnął ponownie, gdy napotkał jej wzrok.  
\- Dwudziestka szóstka z ppFem dziewięć nie może wykryć zaklęcia tego typu.  
\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, czy nie zostać…?  
\- Nie – warknęła Sam.  
\- Mogłabyś być delikatniejsza – zauważył nieśmiało Feliks. – Oczywiści, jeślibyś chciała.  
\- Ja chciałbym tylko usłyszeć, jakie on zdał egzaminy. – Barnaba patrzył w sufit.  
\- Ofensywne IV i VII oraz pogoda. I oczywiście drugi aurorski.  
\- A do tej pory co porabiałeś? – Franek obracał w palcach różdżkę.  
\- Uczyłem się i w dalszym ciągu uczę się na WUMie, na Wydziale Zaklęć. – Młodzian nerwowo zacisnął dłonie w pięści, jakby oczekując dodatkowego nieprzyjemnego pytania.  
\- Coś jeszcze? – Robert był najwyraźniej znudzony. Aktualnie obserwował biegające po papierze pióro.  
\- Alfa19.  
Wszyscy zgromadzenie pochylili się nieco do przodu.  
\- No nie… - jęknął po chwili Marek, potrząsając dredami.  
\- To jedna z „Gwardii”, prawda? – spytała Sam, starając się zrozumieć, co wywołało taką, a nie inną reakcję.  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. To oficjalna nazwa. – Feliks wyglądał na zniesmaczonego. – Nieoficjalna to „Grupa do Walki z Dezinformacją”. Krócej mówiąc: Cenzorzy.  
\- Cały czas nie wiemy, jaki masz poziom i ppF – zauważył Łukasz. – To by nam bardzo pomogło.  
\- Cały czas nie wiecie również, jak się nazywam i jakoś ten akurat fakt wam nie przeszkadza. – Chłopak zacisnął pięści tak mocno, że pobielały mu knykcie. – Interesuje was tylko to, gdzie dotychczas pracowałem.  
\- Nie tylko. – Głos Sam był niemal łagodny. – Powiem ci teraz, co wiemy o tobie. Masz 22 lata, 179 centymetrów wzrostu, oczy piwne, włosy brązowe. Trzy zdane egzaminy ministerialne na poziomie mistrzowskim. Brak danych o egzaminach na innym poziomie. Student na Wydziale Zaklęć WUMu. Brak danych co do kierunku i specjalizacji. Nienotowany. Reakcja na zakłócenia pola: brak danych, poziom: brak prawdziwych danych, były agent Alfy19, ppF: brak prawdziwych danych, zainteresowania: brak danych. Chcesz coś dodać?  
\- Dwudziesty ósmy i ppF dziewięć. Pierwszy z teleportacji i nekromancji. Dziś mam drugi u Seniory de la Cruss. Zadowoleni?  
\- Ja zawsze byłem pełen podziwu dla twej elokwencji – powiedział Sławek.  
\- To znaczy, że mamy dziś razem egzamin.  
Chłopak spojrzał na nią z lekkim zdziwieniem.  
\- A teraz rączki na stół.  
\- Co? – Spojrzał na nią niemal z przerażeniem.  
\- Sławek, ty też. I Robert również.  
Trzy pary rąk zawisły nad blatem.  
\- Jesteś już dziś drugą osobą, która wstydzi się wampirzej krwi – oznajmiła.  
\- Zdejmij tę iluzję, bo Sam zmusi cię do tego, choćby mózg miał ci wypłynąć uszami – poradził Feliks.  
\- Mam wampirze szpony – warknął, a ręce wyraźnie mu drżały. – Zadowolona?  
\- Jeszcze jeden szczegół. Gdy tu wszedłeś, pierwszym, co rzuciło mi się w oczy, był twój kolczyk. Mógłbyś go zdjąć?  
\- Poza studiami na WUMie jednocześnie pobieram nauki w Akademii Aurorów. Na trzecim semestrze. To cudo może być zdjęte tylko za zgodą rektora.  
\- Ja muszę zapalić. – Ciszę, która zapadła, przerwał Łukasz. Z kieszeni wyjął paczkę Westów.  
\- Ja też. Dasz jednego? – Franek popatrzył błagalnie na kolegę. – Skończyły mi się po tej dzisiejszej rozrywce z dochodzeniówką.  
\- Chyba nie zamierzacie palić tutaj? – W głosie Mierzei czaiła się nagana.  
\- Zamierzamy.  
\- Nie zamierzacie – poinformowała ich. – Jak chcecie palić, to wyjdźcie.  
\- Możemy?  
\- Idźcie. – Krysiak machnął ręką.  
Barnaba, Robert, Franek, Łukasz i Marek wstali jednocześnie i dziarsko wymaszerowali z salonu.  
\- A teraz chciałabym wiedzieć, dlaczego wszyscy tak zareagowali.  
\- Nie wszyscy. – Feliks rozparł się na kanapie.  
\- Ty masz dzisiaj zakaz palenia, więc się nie odzywaj – poradził Sławek.  
\- Nasz nowy kolega ci wyjaśni. – Wyraz twarzy Krysiaka był tak samo odpychający jak na początku.  
\- Można zostać aurorem na dwa sposoby. Pierwszy to otrzymanie dyplomu AA. Drugi to egzamin aurorski rangi mistrzowskiej wraz w Ministerialnym Egzaminem Wiedzy o Postępowaniu Magicznym. Nie wiem, dlaczego tak się bulwersujecie. Przecież macie tu przynajmniej trzech „mistrzów”. Zagadką dla mnie pozostaje, dlaczego nie zostali etatowymi aurorami.  
\- Zagadką, powiadasz? – Krysiak chyba robił się zły. – Ja skończyłem to twoje cudowne AA. Na trzecim roku zdajesz tylko egzamin mistrzowski, a potem przez półtora semestru masz niemal same przedmioty teoretyczne. Najważniejsze są „Dopuszczalne metody przesłuchań”. Tak to się nazywało, gdy ja tam chodziłem. Teraz pewnie przedmiot ten nazywa się bardziej poetycko, ale zakres się nie zmienił. Chyba nawet dołożono dodatkowe 30 godzin ćwiczeń. Wtedy zacząłem wątpić. Śmieszne, prawda? Człowiek po mistrzowskim egzaminie zaczynający wątpić w sens dalszej nauki. Zaczynający wątpić we wszystko, w co wierzył, a najbardziej w to, że aurorzy są po to, by bronić słabszych, by bronić świat czarodziejski od zła, by naprawiać to, co „skopały durne Alfy”. Byłem w Alfie24 do momentu zdania wszystkich egzaminów i wróciłem tu po miesiącu. Powiedzieć ci dlaczego? Bo ćwiczenia bardzo różnią się od rzeczywistości. Jak dzień od nocy…  
\- Czytałem program – oznajmił przyszły auror.  
\- A wiesz, co kryje się pod terminem „Łagodna perswazja”? Bo ja wiem. To wcale nie jest perswazja i bynajmniej nie jest łagodna. To coś zgoła odmiennego. A nie zastanowiło cię, dlaczego na ten temat poświęcono aż 12 godzin wykładów? A na „Trudne przypadki” aż 20? Jesteś pewny, że temu podołasz? Owym „trudnym przypadkom” rzecz jasna, bo początkowo wszystko jest jasne, tylko potem okazuje się, że jednak nie, bo podejrzany miał babcię zwolenniczkę Grindewalda. Czy potrafisz zrobić wszystko, by otrzymać potrzebne ci informacje?  
\- Wszystko, co jest dozwolone.  
\- Popatrz na Samanthę. – Krysiak wskazał Mierzeję. – Na pierwszy rzut oka wydaje się, że byłaby idealną kandydatką: wysokopoziomowa, z lekka nieobliczalna, nieźle radzi sobie ze stresem i urzędnikami. Na pewno miałaby Wybitny z „Rozmów” i „Prawa”. Zapewne z teorii „Dopuszczalnych Metod Przesłuchań” również. Gorzej byłoby z zaliczeniem ćwiczeń, choć pewnie wybrnęłaby, nie uciekając się do przemocy. Wiem, że gdy została zaatakowana, chciała znać nazwisko zleceniodawcy. Wykręciła napastnikowi ramię i wbiła obcas w kręgosłup. Była to jak najbardziej prawidłowa reakcja i zgodna z założeniami pierwszych ćwiczeń z „Przymusu bezpośredniego”. Wiem również, że ona czuje do siebie niesmak właśnie ze względu na tę sytuację. Jak sądzisz, czy byłaby dobrą aurorką? Bo ja uważam, że jednak nie.  
\- Chce pan po prostu, aby została w Alfie24.  
\- Chcę, żeby została w Alfie24. To prawda. Większy będzie z niej pożytek tu niż tam. My jesteśmy alternatywą dla długoletnich koszmarów. Wcale nie straszę ani jej, ani tym bardziej ciebie. Oboje wybierzecie, co uznacie za słuszne. To wasze życie. Zrobicie z nim, co będziecie chcieli. Pamiętanie wszystkich dopuszczalnych metod ze wszystkimi parametrami, zarówno tych magicznych, jak i mugolskich. Wiesz, ile jest metod tortur wodnych? Jeszcze nie, ale wkrótce będziesz wiedział. A ile maksymalnie może trwać Tormenta? Sześć minut, chyba że aresztant zemdleje. Dlaczego jest tak mało aurorów? Bo to elitarna praca. A ilu ich jest? Obecnie 79 przy wolnych 21 etatach zwykłych i 7 specjalnych. Dlaczego ludzie rezygnują? Bo są za słabi. Ilu adeptów przyjmujemy na AA na pierwszy rok? Dwudziestu. Ilu dostaje dyplom? Trzech do pięciu. Czy torturowanie jest złe? Nie, torturowanie jest metodą… Wiesz, jakbym chciał krzywdzić ludzi, to wstąpiłbym w szeregi śmierciożerców. Chciałem być dobrym aurorem, ale nie ma dobrych aurorów… Muszę zapalić. – Wyszedł pospiesznie.  
\- Sprawdziłabyś się w Alfie2 albo Aurorskim Biurze Kontaktów z Prasą.  
\- Wiesz… szef miał rację. Nie wiem, skąd wiedział o tym psychopatycznym…  
\- Idiocie – podpowiedział Feliks.  
\- …ale zdecydowanie jestem zniesmaczona sobą ze względu na tamtą sytuację. Jednak tobą jestem zniesmaczona o wiele bardziej. Tylko mi nie mów, że łatwo ulegam sugestii… - Wstała.  
\- Idziesz zapalić?  
\- Ja nie palę. Ale ty się nie krępuj. Może uda ci się zintegrować z kolegami. Gdzie kuchnia?  
\- Prosto, w lewo i w prawo – wyjaśnił Feliks.  
\- Idę z tobą – oznajmił Kiślewicz.  
\- Zostajesz. Razem z Ibris.

***

Severus popatrzył krytycznie na dostarczoną przez sowę notatkę. Szyfr stosowany przez lorda był średnio skomplikowany, ale wymagał tablicy kodów. Severus otworzył szufladę biurka i spod zeszłotygodniowego „Proroka” wyjął niepozorny arkusz pergaminu. Położył go na blacie, zastanawiając się, co knuje Czarny Pan. Dotknął kartki różdżką.  
\- Wierny sługa chce wypełnić wszystkie twe rozkazy – powiedział. Nie miał pojęcia, kto wymyślał wszystkie hasła, ale prezentowały jeden niezmiernie denny poziom.  
„Okaż znak, sługo Pana” – oznajmił pergamin. Severus podwinął rękaw i zaprezentował niegustowny tatuaż. Po chwili porównywał otrzymany list z tabelą szyfrów.  
Czarny Pan zażyczył sobie kilku eliksirów torturujących. Pozostała część zamówienia nie odbiegała od standardu – lecznicze mikstury i kilka fiolek eliksiru czuwania. Właściwie nie był to nic niepokojącego, ale Severus miał wrażenie, że coś jednak kryje się pod nakreślonym niedbale „Mój Mistrzu Eliksirów”.

***

Krysiakowi mimo pewnych problemów udało się zapędzić Alfę24 na powrót do salonu. Sławek i Feliks patrzyli na nowego partnera jak na okaz stepującego gumochłona. Robert i Łukasz byli wyraźnie zniesmaczeni tym, że muszą siedzieć obok przyszłego aurora. Pozostali spoglądali wyczekująco na Krysiaka.  
\- Podobno cenzorzy to w przyszłości najlepsi aurorzy – szepnął Marek na tyle głośno, że wszyscy go usłyszeli.  
\- Podobno – zgodził się Krysiak. – Niestety, teraz musicie współpracować. Dlatego wolałem, żebyście wiedzieli o wszystkim. Lepszy jest brak zaufania na początku niż wzajemna podejrzliwość w trakcie wykonywania zadania.  
Alfa24 niechętnie przytaknęła.  
\- Nie chciałbym również, żeby naszego kolegę spotykały z waszej strony jakieś nieprzyjemności tylko dlatego, że ma inne zdanie na poruszane dziś tematy niż większość z was. A teraz możesz się przedstawić.  
\- Jakub Iwan Tarsalewski.  
Prawie cała Alfa otworzyła ze zdziwienia usta.  
\- Kto? – Sam popatrzyła na niego, jakby usiłując dopasować twarz do podanego nazwiska.  
\- Ja cię kręcę – wyrwało się Frankowi. –Mamy jako Dwójkę…  
\- … chrześniaka Ministra Magii – dokończył Tarsalewski, rozbawiony zachowaniem agentów.  
\- Skoro mamy za sobą punkt pierwszy… - Krysiak nie wyglądał na szczególnie szczęśliwego. - … to możemy spokojnie przejść do punktu drugiego.  
\- Dlaczego o najciekawszym dowiadujemy się na końcu? – spytał Robert. Epatował niewzruszoną pewnością siebie i pseudoarystokratycznym wdziękiem. Być może ta mieszanka działała na jakieś kobiety, ale u Alfy generowała jedynie chichot.  
\- Bo to jak z powieścią – wyjaśnił Marek. – Najpierw nic nieznaczące szczegóły, potem napięcie narasta aż do punktu kulminacyjnego.  
\- Ja mam tylko nadzieję, że wujek cię tu nie wepchnął po znajomości. – Łukasz okazywał całkowitą obojętność. – Bo jeśli okażesz się nieprzydatny, to osobiście dopilnuję, żebyś wyleciał stąd szybciej niż zdążysz zapytać „Dlaczego?”.  
\- Zrozumiałem.  
\- Punkt drugi – powtórzył Krysiak. – Jutro odbywają się ćwiczenia Alf. Wszystkich Alf. Chciałbym, żebyście byli przygotowani. Nie wiem, czy ustalono już miejsce, ale zbiórka jest o 12.00 na peronie drugim dworca Wrocław Głównych. Kamuflaż to przebranie turysty. Sposób dotarcia jest dowolny, ale wolałbym, żebyście pojawili się razem, najlepiej o coś się kłócąc.  
\- To da się zorganizować. – Feliks wyprostował się.  
\- I dzień wolny szlag trafił – mruknął Marek. – A miałem iść do fryzjera…  
\- Punkt trzeci – kontynuował Krysiak, nie zwracając uwagi na nieśmiałe protesty podwładnych. – Jutro dostaniecie nowego szefa. Nie wiem kogo. Konkurs na to stanowisko jest tajny. Chciałbym tylko, żebyście potraktowali go jak szefa, a nie jak kumpla… - Omiótł zgromadzonych wzrokiem. – Przynajmniej pierwszego dnia. Całkiem prawdopodobne, że dostaniecie jakiegoś nieaktywnego zawodowo aurora. Proszę was, chłopaki, nie przynieście mi wstydu.  
\- Tylko chłopaki? A Sam to co? – spytał Sławek. – Nagle stała się mężczyzną?  
\- Nie zrozumiałeś. – Robert pokręcił z dezaprobatą głową. – My mamy nie przynieść wstydu. Tylko my, bo czasami to my jesteśmy idiotami.  
\- Punkt czwarty to wyznaczenie ochrony dla naszego nowego kolegi.  
\- Dlaczego?  
\- Dlatego, Franek, że jest „cennym nabytkiem”.  
\- Nie jestem cennym nabytkiem – zaprotestował Tarsalewski.  
\- Akta twierdzą inaczej – oznajmił Krysiak. – A ja nie mam w zwyczaju dyskutowania z papierami.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę!  
\- Weź mojego – mruknęła Sam. – Mam dwóch.  
\- Wiesz, ile to mnie obchodzi? Zapytaj kogoś, niech ci powie. – Krysiak cedził kolejne słowa.  
\- Ale…  
\- Sam, on reaguje na ochroniarza tak samo jak ty – zauważył Sławek.  
\- Może oddam mu ciebie – zasugerowała.  
\- To całkiem dobry pomysł. – Franek uśmiechnął się. – Nie będzie podejrzeń, że łączy cię jakikolwiek związek emocjonalny z ochranianą osobą.  
\- Sugerujesz, że coś mnie łączy z Sam? – Sławek wytrzeszczył swe szare oczęta.  
\- Sugeruję tylko, że za bardzo się angażujesz. Świadczy o tym chociażby twoja dzisiejsza pogoń za niebieskim cienko-cienko. Nawet nie zapamiętałeś całego numeru rejestracyjnego.  
\- Ja bym go jednak zostawił tam, gdzie jest. – Krysiak utkwił spojrzenie w Kiślewiczu. – Skoro oceniasz negatywnie działania swojego kolegi, to będziesz miał okazję, by się wykazać.  
\- Ale… Ale ja…  
\- Cieszę się, Franek, że zgłosiłeś się do tego zadania na ochotnika. – Krysiak uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Oszczędziło nam to czasu przy typowaniu odpowiedniego kandydata. Uprzedzając twoje pytanie, powiem, że to ochrona jak najbardziej jawna. Masz się rzucać w oczy. Wskazane są jaskrawe stroje albo garnitury i przeciwsłoneczne okulary w stylu Alfy2. Szczegółowy raport złożysz za dwa tygodnie i wówczas powzięte zostaną ustalenia, czy ochrona jest potrzebna, czy nie.  
\- Ale ja nie…  
\- Powiedz mi… - Krysiak utkwił spojrzenie w Jakubie. – Czy nachodzący cię maniacy czystości krwi i dwa nieudane zamachy na twoje życie nie są w stanie zmusić cię do przyjęcia pomocy?  
\- Nachodzony byłem raptem raz – zaprotestował Tarsalewski. – A tamte pseudozamachy miały najprawdopodobniej podłoże polityczne.  
\- Nie. Interesuje. Mnie. To. Franek, masz się przyczepić do swojego kolegi jak rzep! Punkt piąty. Jeśli koniecznie chcecie, to możecie zabrać swoje dziewczyny. Nie zapominajcie jednak, że to pogrzeb i obowiązują odpowiednie stroje. Każdy musi mieć coś z logo Legii. Nie wiem dlaczego, więc mnie nie pytajcie. Dzisiaj zadzwonił do mnie ten świrnięty prawnik od Larsów i Skalskiego i kazał wam to przekazać. Pochówek jutro o 7.00 na Cmentarzu na Wólce Węglowej. Sektor XV7D.  
\- To wszystko? – Sam wstała.  
\- Tak.  
Schowała pióro do kieszeni i podała szefowi zapisane drobnym pismem stronice.  
\- Czy tylko ja mam ochotę się upić? – spytał niespodziewanie Marek.  
Krysiak wstał, podszedł do barku i po chwili postawił na stoliku butelkę „Soplicy”.  
\- Wasza czwórka znika stąd natychmiast – oznajmił, wskazując Sam, Jakuba oraz ich ochroniarzy. – Macie dzisiaj egzamin, a de la Cruss obdarłaby mnie ze skóry, gdyby okazało się, że nie jesteście stuprocentowo trzeźwi. Następnie ugotowałaby we wrzącym oleju i napisałaby raport do odpowiedniego organu nadzorującego i Alfy2.  
\- Z tym wrzącym olejem to lekka przesada – zauważyła Mierzeja, wyrysowując dwa teleporty.  
Gdy tylko zniknęły srebrzyste tarcze, przywołał sześć kieliszków i odkręcił butelkę.  
\- Inga mnie zabije – mruknął.  
\- Tak samo jak w zeszłym tygodniu? – upewnił się Marek.  
\- Bardziej.

***

\- Tata był wczoraj – oznajmił Piotrek, gdy tylko jego jednoosobowe rodzeństwo znalazło się w zasięgu wzroku.  
\- Twój problem – burknęła, znikając w czeluściach swojego pokoju.  
\- Powiedział, że ma do ciebie jedną sprawę i zadzwoni.  
\- Szkoda, że ja jak mam problemy, nie mogę liczyć na niego! – dobiegło zza zamkniętych kopniakiem wrót.  
Sławek stał nieco zdziwiony w przedpokoju, obserwując wymianę zdań prowadzoną przez drzwi.  
\- Chciał wiedzieć, kiedy masz czas, bo to jakaś sprawa z dokumentami i Urzędem Skarbowym.  
\- Nie interesuje mnie to. Jestem zajęta i nie zamierzam niczego załatwiać. Mam ciekawsze zajęcia, na przykład szkołę i pracę. Nawet wizyta u kosmetyczki znajduje się na mojej liście priorytetów na najbliższy tydzień. Jestem przekonana, że nie ma tam miejsca na użeranie się z urzędnikami Skarbówki!  
\- Zobaczymy, jak będziesz się zachowywać po jego telefonie.  
\- Normalnie, rzecz jasna – dobiegło zza drzwi. – Normalnie, bo nie zamierzam odbierać telefonów od szanownego rodzica!  
\- Ty głupia jesteś – orzekł Piotrek nieco zirytowany zachowaniem siostry.  
\- O tak! Ale w końcu poszłam po rozum do głowy. Jeśli ojciec chce, to może przyjechać tutaj, a nie uganiać się po świecie w poszukiwaniu krętka stawonoga czy innego, zapewnie nieistniejącego, magicznego mutasa. – Drzwi otwarły się i ukazała się w nich Mierzeja. – I możesz mu to powtórzyć.  
\- Powtórzę – oznajmił Piotrek.  
\- Żebyś tylko nie zapomniał – sarknęła.

***

Syriusz zauważył, że wskazówka Sam osiągnęła „Dom”, by niemal natychmiast dobrnąć do „Piekielna Wściekłość”. Po chwili zatrzymała się na „Nie przeszkadzać”, a spomiędzy wieszaków wyszła Mierzeja w wyraźnie złym humorze.  
\- No nie! – powiedziała tylko na widok Łapy. Jej spojrzenie przyprawiłoby o zawał kogoś, kto miałby większą wrażliwość niż były Gryfon. Black pozostał jednak nieczuły na ów wzrok i spytał:  
\- Gdzie tak długo byłaś? Już zaczynałem się o ciebie martwić.  
\- Niepotrzebnie. – Sam zniknęła między regałami.  
\- Po dzisiejszym poranku ośmielam się mieć inne zdanie – zauważył Łapa, wstając.  
\- To tylko twój problem. Zagrożenie zostało zażegnane i niczym już nie musisz się martwić – dobiegło spomiędzy regałów. – I najlepiej dajcie mi wszyscy święty spokój.  
Głos był przepełniony gniewem. Syriusz chciał jeszcze coś powiedzieć, ale Ibris wbiła mu szpony w łydkę, odwracając jego uwagę.

***

Ginny właśnie kończyła wypracowanie dla Snape’a, gdy na środku gryfońskiego pokoju wspólnego pojawił się teleport i wyszła z niego Mierzeja.  
\- Gryfoni… - usłyszała Weasley. To jedno słowo przepełnione było taką ilością jadu, że Ginny popatrzyła na Sam wyraźnie zdziwiona. Dotychczas Mierzeja odnosiła się do wszystkich jednakowo – jednakowo niemiło, ale przynależność do któregokolwiek domu nie miała znaczenia.  
\- Gryfoni… - powtórzyła.  
Ginny usłyszała jeszcze podejrzane brzmiący szept i „Tajemnice Eliksirów”, z których właśnie korzystała, poszybowały w stronę Sam.  
\- Hej! Co robisz? – spytała nieco poirytowana, bo właśnie udało jej się znaleźć fragment mówiący o błędach podczas warzenia, a księga zatrzasnęła się, zanim zdążyła zanotować numer strony.  
\- Założyłam wam karty, więc nie będziecie już wynosić, czego dusza zapragnie z biblioteki mojej lub mojej rodzicielki – wyjaśniła Mierzeja.  
Po chwili pokój wspólny przypominał skład książek. Woluminy, wydawało się, bezładnie piętrzyły się na stolikach, fotelach, krzesłach i kanapie. Kilkanaście stert unosiło się w powietrzu. Spora grupa Gryfonów była wyraźnie zaniepokojona nagłym zniknięciem lektur i teraz niepewnie wychylali głowy z dormitoriów.  
\- Każdy może wypożyczyć jednorazowo pięć książek – oznajmiła Sam, nakazując gestem, by podeszli bliżej. – Pięć i ani sztuki więcej, nawet jeśli jest to sześciotomowa powieść kryminalna albo dwudziestotomowa „Saga o Ludziach Lodu”. Kto w tej chwili przekracza limit, powinien zastanowić się, co natychmiast oddać.  
Następcy Godryka Gryffindora patrzyli na nią z wyraźnym niezadowoleniem, ale chyba zrozumieli.  
\- Wszystkie problemy należy zgłaszać pani Pince, która będzie sprawować nadzór nad waszymi poczynaniami w tym zakresie. Ostrzegam, że wszystko, co dotyczy czarnej magii, zostaje odesłane do biblioteki. Potter za mną.  
Harry wytrzeszczył zielone ślepia.  
\- Ja?  
\- Nie, wróżka zębuszka. – Mierzeja wyrysowała teleport. – A widzisz tu jakiegoś innego Pottera, do którego mogłabym mówić?  
\- No… nie – przyznał po chwili.  
Mierzeja westchnęła – głupota co niektórych Gryfonów była niezmierzona.

***

Severus popatrzył na mętnie fioletowy eliksir.  
\- Postawiłbym sobie za niego T. Nawet T- – mruknął, usuwając zawartość kociołka jednym machnięciem różdżki.  
Eliksir czuwania wymagał poświęcenia mu całej uwagi, a w tej chwili nie mógł się skupić. Nie wiedział, co odciąga jego uwagę. Dobrze… Wiedział, ale lepiej czułby się, tracąc czas na zastanawianie się, dlaczego nie może się skoncentrować. Wyszedł z pracowni, trzaskając drzwiami.  
Czarny Pan miał swoje cudowne pomysły i niesamowite plany. Po przeczytaniu listy eliksirów Severus był pewny, że lord zamierza kogoś torturować. Torturować bardzo długo, bo w przeciwnym wypadku Eliksir Czuwania byłby zbędny. Miszczunio powiadomił już Dumbledore’a, ale stary czarodziej nie wykazał większego zainteresowania. Ograniczył się jedynie do „Dziękuję, Severusie”.  
Snape przeszedł korytarzem i otworzył drzwi wiodące do podziemi Sam. Klatka schodowa była tak samo źle oświetlona, a w powietrzu dało się wyczuć dziwnie znajomy zapach.  
Zszedł na dół i jego oczom ukazał się widok niezwykły – Black stał przy palniku i drewnianą łyżką mieszał jakąś smakowicie pachnącą miksturę.  
\- Nie pytaj. – Łapa podniósł wzrok. – Kazała mi mieszać i nie ruszać się z miejsca, a sama gdzieś poszła. Wściekła.  
Severus zidentyfikował powstający w kociołku specjał jako powidła śliwkowe. Uśmiechnął się nieznacznie – Black, durne psisko, zamiast wykonywać powierzone przez ministerstwo zadanie, dał się wrobić w przetwory.

***

\- Co ja mówiłam, Weasley?! Wołałam cię? Nie, więc racz wrócić do pokoju wspólnego nim rzucę na ciebie jakąś bolesną klątwę.  
Ron zamarł. Hermiona wpadła na niego.  
\- Granger, zabierz go – warknęła Mierzeja. – Obiecuję, że nie zrobię krzywdy waszemu Złotemu Chłopcu.  
Panna Wiem-I-Chętnie-Powiem zniknęła po chwili, zabierając ze sobą opierającego się Weasleya. Potter patrzył na Sam z lekkim przerażeniem. Najwyraźniej nie czuł się najpewniej pozbawiony towarzystwa swoich przyjaciół. Jak się miało okazać – słusznie.  
\- Coś ty sobie myślał, gryfoński idioto! Co też wykiełkowało ci pod tą pustą czaszką?! No powiedz! – Machnęła różdżką i przed nosem Pottera pojawił się opasły wolumin. Tytuł głosił „Ostatnie słowa”. – Gdybyś jedynie wypożyczył tę książkę, to właściwie nie mogłabym się czepiać, ale ty w swej gryfońskiej głupocie i nieodpowiedzialności zabrałeś również to! – Kolejny wolumin pojawił się przed potterowskim nosem. Zielona czcionka układała się w nieszkodliwie brzmiący tytuł: „Zaklęcia translacyjne. Twoja szansa na egzaminie ze znajomości języków Bliskiego Wschodu”. – Co zamierzałeś osiągnąć?! Jeśli chciałeś uczyć się Czarnej Magii, to powinieneś zgłosić się do profesora Snape’a. Miałby ci zapewne wiele do powiedzenia, a zacząłby od wlepienia bezterminowego szlabanu. Mało ci tej twojej sławnej blizny? Może ja powinnam rzucić na ciebie Avadę?! Sądzę, że zadziałałaby całkiem nieźle. Miałabym z głowy cackanie się z szanownym panem Potterem wynoszącym z mojej biblioteki książki jak najbardziej czarnomagiczne i udającym, że nie rozumie, dlaczego jestem wściekła.  
Harry podczas całej tej przemowy cofał się, aż dotknął łopatkami ściany.  
\- A wiesz, czym mnie najbardziej wkurzyłeś? – Mierzeja dźgnęła go w pierś. – A tym, panie Potter, że „pożyczyłeś” sobie kilka dawek przyrządzonego przeze mnie eliksiru translacyjnego bez mojej zgody. Jeśli dobrze sobie przypominam, to przywłaszczenie sobie czyjejś własności mogę nazwać kradzieżą, chyba że zamierzałeś dziś oddać mi sześć fiolek eliksiru. Jeśli tak, to przepraszam, że na ciebie krzyczę.  
Gryfon milczał.  
\- Jeśli nie, to masz czas do jutra. W przeciwnym wypadku powiadomię dyrektora o twoim karygodnym zachowaniu.  
\- Dlaczego to ty masz decydować, co mam czytać? – wypalił Harry nieco zirytowany tym, że Ślizgonka udziela mu reprymendy.  
Różdżka Sam dotknęła jego szyi.  
\- Nie zadawaj głupich pytań – wycedziła. – Może profesor Snape znosi bezczynnie to, że kradniesz składniki i już gotowe eliksiry, ale ja nie zamierzam tego tolerować. Nie mogę ci również pozwolić na czytanie lektur o tematyce czarnomagicznej bez zgody twojej Opiekunki Domu. Dziś pytałam ją, komu na to chciałaby pozwolić. Ciebie na tej liście nie było, Potter. Weasleya również. I nie obchodzi mnie, że według waszego prawa jesteś już dorosły. Tutaj nawet pełnoletniość nie daje ci prawa do tego typu działalności. Możesz czytać je tylko wówczas, gdy spełnisz określone warunki albo kupisz woluminy sam, a zapewniam cię, że literatura tego typu jest piekielnie droga.  
\- Jeśli nie przestaniesz zachowywać się jak idiota – przeszła na mowę węży – to zadbam, żebyś wyleciał ze szkoły i nawet dyrektor ci nie pomoże.  
\- A ty…  
\- Co ja?  
\- A ty czytasz to dlatego, że…?  
\- Nie powinno cię to interesować, Potter. Ale jeśli ciekawość nie daje ci spokoju, to powiem tylko, że dyrektor niedługo uzna mnie za „straconą”. On uważa, że z Czarną Magią można walczyć tylko przy pomocy Białych Czarów, a ja niestety się z nim nie zgadzam.  
Harry usłyszał zbliżające się kroki.  
Sam schowała różdżkę do kieszeni i odsunęła się.  
\- Wiesz już, jak rzucić zakazane zaklęcie zabijające, o gryfońska nadziejo-na-pokonanie-Czarnego-Pana? – Uśmiechnęła się.  
\- To moja sprawa.  
\- To chyba oznacza „tak”. Życzę ci więc powodzenia.  
\- Co ja mówiłem o posługiwaniu się mową węży w miejscach publicznych? – Severus podszedł do mierzącej się wzrokiem pary. – Oboje do mojego gabinetu. Mam dla was kilka kociołków do wyszorowania. Może to nauczy was, że nie toleruję tego typu zachowania.

***

Sławek przeglądał rozsypane na blacie fiolki i porównywał je z listą zamówień.  
\- „12 dawek przeciwbólowego I stopnia”. – Z trudem odczytał bazgroły jakiegoś lekarczyka. Zerknął na pieczątkę i uświadomił sobie, że doskonale zna tego magmedyka. Stempel głosił „K. Larecki”. Kiślewicz odliczył tuzin fiolek z zielonym eliksirem. Każda była opatrzona nalepką z mieniącą się tęczowo traszką i odpowiednim napisem. – „16 dawek przeciwbólowego IV stopnia”. – Wygrzebał odpowiednią ilość fiolek z fioletowym, niemal czarnym specyfikiem. – „Wzmacniający Colainne”. Gdzie ona położyła to cuchnące paskudztwo? O! Jest. „N521Z”? A co to za badziewie i gdzie jest?  
Syriusz nie odrywał wzroku od parującej powierzchni dżemu. Nie interesowało go, co robi ten młodzian – szczególnie że Ibris urządziła sobie trasę wspinaczkową po jego łydce.

***

Zło powinno się czynić w środku dnia – gdy wszyscy mogą dokładnie ocenić rozmiar strat i rozsmarowaną po ścianach krew, choć tego typu dekoracje często bywają zbędne. Zazwyczaj wystarczy sam główny bohater przedstawienia w postaci malowniczo umiejscowionego trupa.  
Czarny Pan uśmiechnął się, machinalnie głaszcząc głowę Nagini. Gdzieś, wbrew pozorom całkiem niedaleko, kilku jego najbliższych współpracowników przygotowywało się do ostatecznej rozprawy z kimś, kto śmiał się nie zgodzić na współpracę. Lord nie zamierzał pozwolić, by darmowa rozrywka przeszła mu koło nosa.

***

\- Nie wiem, co wam przyszło do głowy, że porozumiewaliście się w Tym języku w miejscu publicznym. Jesteście dorośli, a jeśli wziąć pod uwagę prawo magiczne tego kraju, to niewiele wam do pełnoletniości brakuje, więc nie rozumiem, dlaczego nie potraficie zachowywać się właściwie. A co by się stało, gdyby usłyszał was jakiś uczeń?!  
Potter wymamrotał coś, co brzmiało jak „wielka mi sensacja”, ale niestety zbyt głośno, przez co wrażenie przekory prezentowane od momentu wejścia do prywatnych kwater Miszczunia rozwiało się w jednej chwili.  
\- Słucham, Potter? – wycedził złowróżbnie Mistrz Eliksirów.  
\- Jakoś się pan nie przejmował, gdy pięć lat temu moją rozmową z wężem słyszała cała szkoła.  
Sam przygryzła wargę, zastanawiając się, czy Severus wlepi jej dodatkowy szlaban za bezczelność gryfońskiej primadonny, ale poniekąd Potter miał rację – Severus pałał świętym oburzeniem, jakby przynajmniej przyłapał ich w dwuznacznej, a raczej jednoznacznej sytuacji.  
\- O tamtym twoim wybryku już dawno zapomniano, Potter. Ja niestety nie zamierzam potraktować cię równie pobłażliwie jak wówczas dyrektor. Może to pomoże ci zrozumieć, że cały świat nie musi znosić twoich wybryków. Jestem jednak zdumiony, że udało ci się wciągnąć do rozmowy Ślizgonkę. I nie chcę słyszeć, że to raczej ty zostałeś wciągnięty w pogadankę – dodał, widząc, że Potter zamierza zaprotestować. – Nie interesuje mnie twoja wersja wydarzeń. A teraz zapraszam do zmywania.

***

Radio zaskrzeczało i zamilkło. Jaella uderzyła pięścią w obudowę odbiornika. Może nie była to metoda nazbyt magiczna, ale zaklęcia naprawcze odbijały się od lakierowanego drewna. Odbiornik zaskrzeczał ponownie i popłynęły z niego dźwięki względnie czyste.  
Utwór „Jęczących Wiedźm” został jednak przerwany przez serwis informacyjny.  
\- „Jestem niewinny. To straszna pomyłka” utrzymuje znany biznesmen zatrzymany dziś w Brukseli. „Mamy niezbite dowody” oznajmił ministerialny prokurator. Sąd zajmie się sprawą pana K. już w poniedziałek. Rozprawa o ustalenie kaucji wbrew sugestiom Ministerstwa jednak odbędzie się. Adwokaci biznesmena zapowiadają walkę o swojego klienta do ostatniej kropli krwi. Nie wiadomo, jak duże honorarium otrzyma starszy z synów pana Daniela Larsa i jego asystenci, ale mowa była o tysiącu pięciuset galeonach za rozprawę. Kancelaria Lars, Lars & Skalski nie chciała nam jednak udzielić żadnych informacji, zasłaniając się dobrem sprawy – oznajmił spiker. – Ekolodzy wdarli się do budynku Ministerstwa. Obyło się bez ofiar. Cztery osoby zostały zatrzymane za napaść na funkcjonariuszy Alfy. Pan Rokita nie odniósł obrażeń poza plamami na szacie po celnym rzucie nadgniłym pomidorem i chyba utrwalonym urazem do śmierdzących kurzych jaj. Zdjęcie ministra z żółtkiem we włosach i pomidorowym miąższem na ramieniu oraz artykuł o zaostrzającym się konflikcie opublikuje jutro „Mag”. W dodatku stołecznym znajdziecie również wywiad z sekretarzem przy Ministerstwie Ochrony Środowiska.  
\- Co tu się właściwie dzieje? – Jaella nie mogła sobie wyobrazić, by ktokolwiek atakował ministra i do tego warzywami. Postanowiła jutro nabyć „Maga”.  
\- Tu wasze radio Golden Angel. Kontynuujemy serwis informacyjny. Zaskarżona przez nas decyzja ministra o cofnięciu nam koncesji na nadawanie programu radiowego na tej częstotliwości utknęła w sądzie. My jako redakcja gratulujemy panu ministrowi szybkiej akcji. Niestety, nadawać – przynajmniej do wydania wyroku – dalej będziemy z pełną świadomością, że nasza działalność spędza panu sen z powiek. Oskarżenie nas po raz kolejny o zniesławienie nie przyniesie ponownie żadnych rezultatów. Tak samo rzecz ma się z zaskarżaniem „Maga”. Odradzamy tego typu działalność, gdyż pan minister i bez tego naraża się na śmieszność. A teraz zapraszamy na godzinę muzyki.  
Jaella przekręciła gałkę regulacji częstotliwości fal o pół obrotu.  
\- Tu Ministerialne Radio Hermes. – Słodki głos spikerki był słyszalny dużo lepiej niż zachrypły bas na antenie Golden Angel. – Minister zapowiedział surowe kary dla ekologów, którzy wdarli się przed godziną do budynku ministerstwa i zdemolowali główny hol. Szybka akcja Gwardii spowodowała opanowanie sytuacji. Zieloni zostali osadzeni w areszcie. Na miejscu incydentu jest nasz specjalny wysłannik. Halo, halo?

***

Severus usiadł za biurkiem i zaczął przeglądać prace piątego roku. Były beznadziejne i nie rokowały poprawy mimo odjęcia punktów, a nawet wlepienia szlabanu.  
Drzwi do laboratorium były uchylone i do uszu Miszczunia dochodziły monotonne odgłosy szorowania.  
Napisał na marginesie kilkanaście jadowitych komentarzy i dopiero wtedy usłyszał spadający na podłogę kociołek.

***

\- To twoja wina, Search – warknął Harry, zawzięcie szorując kociołek. Przypalona substancja wcale nie chciała się odkleić.  
\- Tak. Masz rację. To tylko i wyłącznie moja wina. Trzeba było pozwolić profesorowi dowiedzieć się, kto wypożyczył „Ostatnie słowa”. Powinieneś mi dziękować, Potter, na kolanach. Gdyby nie ja, to czekałyby cię lata najgorszych szlabanów, a nie kilka ubrudzonych kociołków. Jestem pewna, że profesor Snape wymyśliłby dla ciebie coś odpowiedniego i obrzydliwszego niż wczorajsza macka ciamarnicy.  
Harry skrzywił się i nie chodziło tylko o to, że głos Sam wwiercał się w uszy. Zaczynała go boleć blizna, co było nieomylnym znakiem, że lord niezaprzeczalnie coś knuje. Nie zamierzał okazywać słabości, a już na pewno nie w prywatnym laboratorium Snape’a, przebywając tam jedynie w towarzystwie okropnej Ślizgonki. Zaczął szorować szybciej, mając nadzieję, że jakoś dotrwa do końca szlabanu.  
\- Nie znoszę cię, Potter – oświadczyła Mierzeja. – Nie mogę zrozumieć, jak ktokolwiek może cię lubić? Przecież potrafisz jedynie ściągać na siebie i innych kłopoty. Nie pojmuję pokładającego w tobie nadzieje dyrektora. Przecież zachowujesz się, jakbyś sam chciał zginąć, a obecność lorda tylko pomaga ci w popełnieniu Najbardziej Spektakularnego i Bezsensownego Samobójstwa Wszechczasów!  
Potter nie słyszał dalszego ciągu wywodu Sam. Odkrył nie bez zaskoczenia, że nie patrzy już na dno kociołka, który zawzięcie szorował, ale na trójkę skulonych ludzi.  
\- Crucio – powiedział, wyciągając w ich stronę różdżkę. Palce miał długie i białe, przypominające odnóża pająka. Przez chwilę napawał się nieludzkim wrzaskiem. – Macie kwadrans – powiedział do stojących za nim sług.

***

Severus początkowo zignorował hałas, ale wrzask Pottera skutecznie wywabił go zza biurka. Otwierając drzwi, pomyślał jeszcze, że Search zirytowana zachowaniem Gryfona postanowiła potraktować go jakimś paskudnym zaklęciem. Nie zdziwił go więc Potter miotający się po podłodze.  
Podszedł do siedzącej pod ścianą Mierzei i zażądał:  
\- Natychmiast to z niego zdejmij!  
\- To nie ja – warknęła, ogniskując spojrzenie na Severusie. – Nie bawiłabym się w dręczenie go, tylko bez namysłu utopiłabym go w kociołku.  
Jeśli nie Search, to pozostawała tylko jedna możliwość. Dyrektor wspominał, że Pottera z Czarnym Panem łączy silna więź niejednokrotnie dająca o sobie znać w formie wizji. Do kroćset! Ale dlaczego Gryfon musiał ją przeżywać w prywatnym laboratorium podczas szlabanu?!  
Severus podszedł do chłopaka, który już nie wrzeszczał, ale w dalszym ciągu miotał się po podłodze. Należało go natychmiast unieruchomić. Przyklęknął i przycisnął do zimnych kamieni posadzki prawą rękę Pottera. Nie żeby zapałał do niego nagłymi ciepłymi uczuciami – nie chciał po prostu, by Gryfon zrobił sobie krzywdę. Potem to Severus musiałby się tłumaczyć, a nie miał najmniejszej ochoty na tego typu rozmowę z Dumbledorem. Szybko unieruchomił również lewą rękę, ale chłopak w dalszym ciągu uderzał czaszką o podłogę.  
Właściwie nie spodziewał się pomocy ze strony Search. Już siedząc pod ścianą wyglądała na bliską omdlenia. Ruszenie się stamtąd oceniał na aktywność nieco ponad jej siły. Nie usłyszał jej kroków – po prostu w jednej chwili pojawiła się tuż obok. Uklękła i oparła dłonie na czole Pottera, przenosząc na nie własny ciężar.  
Zerknął na nią. Wyglądała na lekko przerażoną, a jej cera miała niezdrowy, zielonkawy odcień. Cudownie… W tej chwili dysponował pomocą pseudomedyczną bliską omdlenia, która sama miała ze sobą problemy najprawdopodobniej również na skutek działalności Czarnego Pana. Czy mogło być gorzej?  
Potter całkiem niespodziewanie przestał się szarpać. Search cofnęła ręce i odsunęła się. Teraz była lekko szarawa. Snape również odsunął się, ale dopiero gdy Gryfon otworzył oczy.  
Harry usiadł, starając się zogniskować spojrzenie, ale świat w dalszym ciągu pozostawał niewyraźny. Ostatnia scena „spotkania” śmierciożerców rozbłysła mu pod powiekami, w następstwie czego żołądek podszedł mu go gardła. Zwymiotował na podłogę prywatnego laboratorium profesora. Zanim stracił przytomność, zdążył jeszcze pomyśleć, że Snape na pewno go za to zabije.

***

Mew ponownie siedziała przy biurku, pozwalając pastelom na zawiły taniec po papierze. Chciała ukierunkować wizję, ale mimo dokładanych starań nie posunęła się ani o krok naprzód. Może przyczyna leżała po stronie tego nowego eliksiru? Ale przecież nawet gdy samowolnie zmniejszyła dawkę, nic się nie stało.  
\- Co do jasnego cukru robię źle? – spytała, przerzucając strony „Drogi pośród Barw”.

***

Potter otworzył oczy. Leżał na kanapie w gabinecie hogwarckiego Mistrza Eliksirów, a rezydent tegoż pomieszczenia właśnie się nad Harrym pochylał. Gryfon gwałtownie wciągnął powietrze, przypominając sobie o okolicznościach poprzedniego przebudzenia.  
\- Nie strasz go, Severusie.  
To był niezaprzeczalnie głos Dumbledore’a. Dodatkowo rozbawiony.  
Harry uniósł się na łokciach.  
\- Dzień dobry, dyrektorze.  
Dumbledore siedział w fotelu i uśmiechał się z czeluści swej brody.  
\- Dzień dobry, Harry.  
Potterowi wydało się, że to trochę dziwna sytuacja – po pierwsze: dyrektor zazwyczaj wzywał do swojego gabinetu, a nie odwiedzał uczniów. Po drugie zaś, Severus Snape, mimo że wyglądał, jakby pragnął gryfońskiej krwi, nie atakował.  
\- Rozmawialiśmy z profesorem Snape’em o twoich wizjach, Harry.  
Potter zastrzygł uszami.  
\- I doszliśmy do wniosku, że potrzebujesz pomocy, by je opanować. To trudne zadanie, a ja niestety nie mogę…  
Harry zerknął na Snape’a z przerażeniem malującym się na obliczu.  
\- Ale przecież nic się nie stało… - zaprotestował.  
\- Dyrektor już raz z tobą rozmawiał i ja nie zamierzam powtarzać jego słów. Oczekuję cię w poniedziałek w tym gabinecie. Jeśli nie pojawisz się o 18.00, to uznam to za ostateczny dowód potwierdzający twoją głupotę i chęć stania się pionkiem Czarnego Pana. Zrozumiałeś, Potter?  
Harry przytaknął.  
\- Miło, że się zrozumieliście. – Dumbledore wstał i otworzył drzwi. – Pozwól, Poppy.  
\- Ja osobiście nie jestem zainteresowany twoimi wspomnieniami, ale Search chciała poznać dokładną przyczynę twojego niekonwencjonalnego zachowania. Za dwadzieścia minut ma być tu portrecista i ktoś z Alfy20.  
\- Portrecista?  
\- Bredziłeś o jakichś ofiarach, Potter, więc wydaje mi się to być rozsądnym posunięciem – wyjaśnił Snape. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, to chciałbym w końcu zostać sam w swoich komnatach.

***

Sam zbiegła po schodach wprost w chmurę zapachu dżemu śliwkowego.  
\- Ibris, daj spokój.  
Pantera przestała wbijać szpony w nogę Blacka i wdrapała się na kanapę.  
Mierzeja zajrzała do kociołka i krytycznie oceniła jego zawartość.  
\- Nieźle. Teraz możesz już przelewać dżem do słoików. Sławek! Wychodzimy.  
\- A ja? – spytał Syriusz.  
\- A ty robisz dżem. Poza tym twój chrześniak będzie potrzebował wsparcia. – Chwyciła torbę uprzednio przygotowaną przez Kiślewicza. – Idziemy.  
Sławek ruszył za Mierzeją, a panterka pognała za nimi.

***

Mew popatrzyła podejrzliwie na czarne, czerwone i żółte pastele. Zerknęła jeszcze do książki, zastanawiając się, czy dobrze zrozumiała treść i sposób rzucenia zaklęcia.  
\- Najwyżej wybuchnie – mruknęła, wyginając dłoń pod nieprawdopodobnym kątem, by rzucić zaklęcie. – A jak wybuchnie, to mała strata.

***

„Browarek” był praktycznie pełny – piwo, nie tylko kremowe, zdążyło już uderzyć do wielu głów. Temat rozmów był jeden jedyny i całkiem świeży – dzisiejsze wtargnięcie ekologów zostało zignorowane na rzecz ministerialnego romansu. Sprawę Zielonych pominięto, bo ich protesty trwały już trzeci rok i jak dotąd nie przynosiły rezultatów. Romans zaś był tematem z licznymi wątkami pobocznymi pojawiającymi się prawie codziennie. Dodatkowo tylko minister uparcie zaprzeczał. Wybranka jego serca nie zaprzeczała z własnej woli albo na skutek działania ministerialnej blokady informacyjnej. Niemniej jednak tylko opętańcze wycie rzecznika prasowego było słychać od jakiegoś czasu. Powszechne wśród środowiska magicznego było zaś przekonanie o tym, że rzecznik prasowy zatrudniany jest tylko po to, żeby opowiadać kłamstwa, które nie przeszłyby przez gardło nawet najbardziej wyszczekanemu politykowi. Obecnie dobrze opłacony socjolog piał zawzięcie na antenie Hermesa ku uciesze zgromadzonych w „Browarku” czarodziejów.  
Teleport otworzył się na środku pomieszczenia wbrew wszelkim normom przeciwpożarowym oraz BHP i wyszła zeń wyraźnie niezadowolona Mierzeja z popielicą na ramieniu i kociakiem wychylającym głowę z zielonej torby.  
\- Cześć wszystkim – rzuciła, przepychając się ku przejściu na zaplecze.  
\- Cześć, śliczna – padło zza baru i zostało powtórzone przez nieco nieskładny chórek.  
Na Mistrza Twardowskiego również było tłoczno, a mijane kawiarnie niemalże pękały w szwach mimo podwojenia ilości miejsc poprzez wystawienie stolików na ulicę. W większości w przeciwieństwie do „Browarka” słuchano popołudniowej audycji Golden Angel, którą dziś poświęcono czytaniu pikantnych pamiętników skreślonych podobno osobistą ręką Ministra Magii.  
Sam strząsnęła wiewiórkę z ramienia i pokonała trzy stopnie wiodące do „Jadowitej Traszki”. Otworzyła drzwi i wśród protestów licznych kolejkowiczów przepchnęła się do lady.  
\- Cześć – rzucił młodzian starający się zapanować nad klientami. – Przepraszam panią na chwilę. – Podniósł ruchomy blat, by przepuścić Sam na zaplecze. – Drugie drzwi po prawo – rzucił, nim pozostawiona sama sobie klientka zaczęła domagać się poświęcenia jej należytej uwagi.  
Mierzeja przeszła wąskim korytarzykiem zaplecza i stanęła przed niepozornie wyglądającymi drzwiami. Zapukała i weszła. Było to typowe laboratorium alchemiczne. Światło wpadało tylko przez niewielkie okratowane okno. Przy wszystkich ścianach stały regały zapełnione najobrzydliwszymi na świecie ingrediencjami. Środek pomieszczenia zajmował stół z kilkoma parującymi kociołkami i zestawem szklanych rurek.  
\- Szefa nie ma – warknął chłopak pochylający się nad szafirowym eliksirem.  
\- Szkoda – odparła, rozpoznając „Łamacza Serc”. – To ja tylko zostawię te przeciwbólowe paskudztwa i wrócę w poniedziałek po kolejne zlecenia. – Zatrzymała wzrok na półce oznaczonej „zrealizowane”.  
\- A… to ty. – Tarnowski zgasił ogień pod kociołkiem.  
Sam zaczęła się zastanawiać, czy rozpoznał ją w panującym w pomieszczeniu półmroku. Doszła jednak do wniosku, że nie została zaszczycona nawet jednym spojrzeniem, więc alchemik musiał mieć na myśli jakieś plotki.  
\- Podobno zrobiłaś wrażenie na wujciu Dominiku, całkowicie ogłupiając naszego czeladnika.  
\- Nie powiedziałabym, żeby został doszczętnie ogłupiony. Sprawiał wrażenie lekko rozkojarzonego, ale to wszystko.  
\- Skromność u adeptów alchemii uchodzi niemalże za nieuprzejmość. – Przelał błękitny eliksir do uprzednio przygotowanych fiolek. – Pierwsze zajęcia na WUMie z socjologii tego kierunku dotyczą chyba „Zasad postępowania z klientem – arogancja i poczucie własnej wartości”.  
\- Po tej aferze z ministrem w tle mam małe szanse na przyjęcie. Przyjemności studiowania staną się domeną mężczyzn. Wrócimy do średniowiecza „dla dobra publicznego i by nie siać sromoty”. – Ułożyła obwiązane firmową wstążką ampułki na półce.  
\- Aleksander Kochański „O poprawnym żony prowadzeniu”. – Uśmiechnął się, zakorkował fiolki i przyciskiem na blacie włączył światło. Pod sufitem rozbłysła świetlówka.  
Jego spojrzenie spoczęło na Mierzei, potem na wiewiórce, która nie dość szybko usiłowała schować się w czeluściach zielonej torby, a potem wróciło do Sam.  
\- Widziałem cię – powiedział, nieelegancko wskazując na nią palcem. – Wczoraj. Na peronie.  
\- Jakim peronie? – spytała uprzejmie.  
\- Na Smoleńskiej. Sławek, tchórzu, przestań chować się w damskiej torebce!  
Wiewióra wylądowała na podłodze, by po chwili przyjąć postać Kiślewicza.  
\- Tak jak ustaliliśmy, płatność na moje konto u Gringotta najpóźniej do jutra – oznajmiła Mierzeja, chcąc jak najszybciej ewakuować się z pomieszczenia. Nie miała ochoty na słuchanie kłótni.  
\- Alfa24 chce mi coś powiedzieć?  
\- Sam jesteś sobie winien – oznajmił Sławek. – Trzeba było nie podpisywać kontraktu.  
\- Łatwo powiedzieć, trudniej zrobić. Ja się na Niewymownego nie prosiłem. Chciałem spokojnie skończyć studia. A teraz jestem uziemiony przynajmniej do dnia procesu. – Podwinął rękaw i zaprezentował złotą bransoletę zapiętą w nadgarstku.  
\- Trzeba było pomyśleć, a nie wiać bez zastanowienia. Wydawało mi się, że jesteś rozsądny, a rozsądni ludzie najpierw myślą, a potem wieją. Czy ty w ogóle wiesz, co to jest plan? – Sławek najwyraźniej nie powiedział wczoraj wszystkiego, co leżało mu na sercu. – Plan, mój drogi, to rozważony ciąg wydarzeń z dokładną kalkulacją ryzyka. Odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że twój obejmował jedynie przeniesienie się w czasie. I, niech zgadnę, opierał się na przekonaniu, że w ministerstwie pracują sami idioci. Być może minister jest despotycznym dezinteligentem, ale jego doradcy do tej grupy już się nie zaliczają. Myślisz, że tak łatwo pozbyć się etykietki „cennego nabytku”?  
\- A ty zastanowiłeś się, dlaczego to zrobiłem? – Tarnowski zacisnął dłonie w pięści, aż pobielały mu knykcie. – Pomyśl przez chwilę.  
\- To był nieprzemyślany szczeniacki wybryk. Chciałeś pokazać, że potrafisz urwać się z ministerialnej smyczy – warknął Sławek. – Zrozumiałbym, gdyby chodziło o jakąś dziewczynę, ale ty musiałeś zrobić to dla zabawy!  
\- Nie dla zabawy! Czy przebywanie z Alfą24 pozbawiło cię zdolności analizy? Pomyśl przez chwilę! Tylko tyle! Chyba to nie przekracza twoich możliwości?!  
\- Przez twoją chęć zabłyśnięcia Filip nie żyje – wycedził Kiślewicz.  
\- Wystarczy – oznajmiła Mierzeja, spoglądając groźnie na swojego ochroniarza. – Zaczekaj na zewnątrz. Zaczekaj na zewnątrz – powtórzyła głośniej, bo Sławek nawet nie drgnął, tylko wpatrywał się w swojego przyjaciela, zastanawiając się, czy nie zaatakować. – Na litość! Ile razy mam powtarzać?!  
Kiślewicz wyszedł, trzaskając drzwiami i epatując jawnym oburzeniem.  
\- Nie przejmuj się. To po prostu za dużo dla niego jak na jeden weekend. Zazwyczaj jest ujmująco troskliwy, o czym pewnie doskonale wiesz.  
Tarnowski przytaknął.  
\- Nie zdejmę z ciebie tego uroku, bo to wymaga kilku godzin na ustalenie antyzaklęcia, a ja jakoś nie mam ochoty poświęcać aż tyle czasu, by poznać najpilniej strzeżone sekrety ministerstwa. Pewnie i tak nie mógłbyś powiedzieć, bo wiąże cię jakaś przysięga, której złamanie zaowocowałoby w najlepszym wypadku trwałym uszczerbkiem na urodzie. Mam rację?  
\- Chcesz czegoś konkretnego czy zamierzasz zagadać mnie na śmierć? Albo oskarżyć? Albo…  
\- Gdy masz cztery wymiary, to można powiedzieć, że…?  
\- Nie rozumiem… - Pokręcił głową.  
\- Człowieku! Ty w tym roku masz obronić swoją pracę magisterską! Pomyśl.  
\- Mam cztery wymiary – powiedział powoli. – X, Y, Z.  
\- Nie tak.  
Zobaczył, że rzuciła zaklęcie wykrywające. Nie wiedział tylko, czego szukała.  
\- Cztery wymiary… Przestrzeń… i czas.  
Mierzeja odkleiła od spodu blatu żarzącą się pluskwę i rozgniotła ją pod butem. Tarnowski poczuł rzucone myślą zaklęcie wyciszające.  
\- Przestrzeń – powtórzyła, wskazując na siebie – i czas. – Wskazała na chłopaka. – Numerolog… - Popatrzyła mu w oczy. - …i przebłyski prawdopodobieństwa.  
\- Mała poprawka. – Uśmiechnął się. – W twoim przypadku i czas, i przestrzeń. Nie bój się. Nikomu nie powiem – dodał, widząc, że już złożyła dłonie, by móc niemal natychmiast rzucić zaklęcie zapomnienia. – Jestem Niewymownym. Twój sekret dotyczy mojego resortu, ale ja nie mogę nikomu o niczym powiedzieć, bo jestem oficjalnie zawieszony. Możesz mieć pewność, że nikt się nie dowie. Obowiązuje zakaz użycia Veritaserum na pracownikach Departamentu Tajemnic. Twoje dobro jest od dzisiaj związane z moimi priorytetami. Dobrze zrozumiałem twoją propozycję?  
\- Potrzebny jest plan. I to nie tak dziurawy jak twój.  
\- To był test sprawdzający szybkość działania standardowych procedur ministerialnych.  
\- I wypadł nadspodziewanie dobrze, prawda?  
\- O wiele za dobrze.

***

Syriusz Black popatrzył na stojącą przy furtce parę – ona wyglądała na studentkę z okularami w prostokątnej drucianej oprawce, blond włosami związanymi w koński ogon oraz teczką, z której wystawały pogięte nieco kartki; on był klasycznym przykładem młodocianego miłośnika stylu Snape’a. Syriuszowi przypomniał się nastoletni Mistrz Eliksirów, dzięki czemu mógł dokonać dokładnego porównania. Ten sam styl ubierania się – długa, smoliście czarna szata zapinana z przodu na małe guziczki oraz taka sama peleryna; podobny kolor włosów, tyle że młodzian był chyba zwolennikiem stosowania jakiegoś specyfiku, bo jego czupryna w przeciwieństwie do Snape’owej nie nosiła ani śladu łoju, który zazwyczaj zdawał się skapywać z głowy Mistrza Eliksirów; podobna budowa ciała i epatowanie niechęcią do świata.  
\- Tak? – spytał.  
\- My do pana Pottera – powiedziała blondynka. Jej czarny strój wydał się Łapie wymuszony przez siły wyższe. Już drugi raz w ciągu minuty poprawiała klapy marynarki.  
\- Proszę bardzo. – Zbiegł po schodach i otworzył furtkę.

***

\- Uwodził cię.  
Sam popatrzyła na Sławka nieco zdezorientowana.  
\- Kto? – wypaliła po chwili, uznając pytanie za najlepsze z dostępnej puli.  
\- Narcyz rzecz jasna.  
\- Opowiadasz bzdury.  
\- Ach tak?!  
\- Bogowie, za co mnie tak karzecie? – wyszeptała.  
\- Flirtował z tobą? Tylko nie zaprzeczaj, bo wiem, że flirtował. Widziałem, jak na ciebie patrzył!  
\- A jak patrzył? – zainteresowała się.  
\- Pożądliwie!  
\- To znaczy jak?  
\- Jak… jak… - Przerwał na chwilę. – Jak na obiekt seksualny!  
\- Sławek, ty chyba nie czujesz się najlepiej.  
\- Czuję się świetnie, tylko jestem wściekły! Jak mogłaś mu na to pozwolić?!  
\- A na co niby mu pozwoliłam? – spytała Mierzeja coraz bardziej zirytowana.  
\- Na flirt rzecz jasna!  
\- Sławek, albo przestaniesz się czepiać, albo…  
\- Albo co?  
\- Albo lepiej wróć do apteki Tarnowskiego, przemocą wedrzyj się na zaplecze i wybij kilka zębów swojemu najlepszemu kumplowi tylko dlatego, że tobie coś się ubzdurało. Nie krępuj się. Ja tu zaczekam. Mam jeszcze trochę czasu do 18.00. Zdążę się przygotować.  
\- Czy jestem skończonym idiotą? – spytał po chwili.  
\- Tylko czasami.  
\- To mnie pocieszyłaś… - mruknął, wlokąc się za nią w kierunku „Browarka”.

***

Blondynka usiadła w fotelu i ze swojej teczki wyciągnęła blok A4 oraz laptopa. Snape’opodobny młodzieniec stał tuż obok, wpatrując się w Harry’ego, jakby ten był przynajmniej podejrzany o wielokrotne morderstwo.  
Gabinet Dumbledore’a udostępniony na przesłuchanie nie wydawał się już Potterowi tek miłym miejscem, mimo że dyrektor siedział za biurkiem, a Syriusz na kanapie.  
Wręcz namacalna wrogość zdawała się wypełniać pomieszczenia, a jej źródłem był miłośnik powiewających szat.  
\- Państwo przybyli w sprawie twojej wizji, Harry – oznajmił dyrektor. – Pani Protaś-Prost jest portrecistką ministerstwa, a pan Schulz pracownikiem jednego z tutejszych wydziałów do walki z czarną magią. Jako dyrektor mam prawo i obowiązek przysłuchiwać się tej rozmowie.  
\- A ja jako opiekun – dodał Black, przybierając najbardziej nonszalancką pozę, na jaką było go w tej chwili stać.  
\- Nie negujemy tego – powiedział agent Alfy20 takim tonem, jakby wykluczenie świadków rozmowy było opcjonalne.  
Łapa popatrzył na Schulza z wyraźną niechęcią. Nie znosił tego typu ludzi – pewnych siebie i patrzących na wszystkich z góry. Podobieństwo do Snape’a zaczęło być, przynajmniej dla Syriusza, wręcz duszące.  
\- Chcemy tylko zadać kilka pytań i sporządzić portret.  
Schulz o dziwo jej nie przerwał. Wpatrywał się w Harry’ego, jakby chcąc wyłapać kłamstwa.  
\- Oczywiście łatwiej byłoby, gdybyśmy mieli twoje wspomnienie. Wówczas nie musielibyśmy pozyskiwać informacji na drodze rozmowy. Nakaz na pozyskanie wspomnienia jest jednak wydawany niezwykle rzadko i tylko w stosunku do podejrzanych o najcięższe zbrodnie. Wspomnienia zaś nie można udostępnić dobrowolnie – kontynuowała bezbarwnym tonem. – Tego typu przebłyski są dla nas cenną informacją. Obecnie prowadzimy poszukiwania 49 osób, które zaginęły w niewyjaśnionych okolicznościach. W dwunastu przypadkach nie dysponujemy aktualnymi zdjęciami. Chciałabym, żebyś najpierw przejrzał bazę zaginionych, a jeśli nic tam nie znajdziesz, to przejdziemy do tworzenia portretu. Pozwól tutaj.  
Harry podszedł. Kolejno wyświetlające się na ekranie laptopa zdjęcia okazały się całkowicie nieprzydatne. Nie rozpoznał żadnej twarzy. Żadna nie była jedną z trzech, które miał przed oczami, gdy tylko choć na chwilę zamknął oczy.  
\- Szkoda. – Dziewczyna była wyraźnie zawiedziona. – W takim razie opowiedz nam o swojej wizji.  
Harry zrelacjonował uzgodnioną z dyrektorem wersję i czekał na pytania.  
\- Opisz mi dokładnie najstarszą osobę spośród tych trzech zaatakowanych – poprosiła.  
\- Mężczyzna – powiedział powoli, patrząc jak ołówek zaczyna tańczyć po papierze. – Około czterdziestki, owalna twarz… Jasne, półdługie włosy… Brązowe oczy… Na oko 90 kilo wagi…  
\- Usiądź tutaj. – Wskazała na podłokietnik swojego fotela.  
Harry niepewnie podszedł.  
\- Jakieś znaki szczególne? – spytał Schulz, mierząc Pottera nieprzyjaznym spojrzeniem.  
\- Nie wiem – powiedział, zastanawiając się, czy taka, a nie inna postawa agenta Alfy20 miała jakiś wyższy cel.  
\- To lepiej się skup, bo możesz zostać oskarżony o utrudnianie śledztwa.  
\- Damian!  
\- On może być powiązany ze środowiskiem sprawcy i samym mordercą również. Nie patrz tak na mnie. Ja w przeciwieństwie do ciebie traktuję takie przebłyski jako omamy, wytwory chorej wyobraźni albo spóźnioną reakcję poczucia winy. Wiem, jak wygląda prawdziwa wizja, i to, co on nam tu opowiada, to jakaś bzdura nieudolnie podszyta kłamstwem. Nie widział żadnej zbrodni, a jeśli nawet, to najprawdopodobniej był jej czynnym uczestnikiem.  
\- Damian, czy ty wiesz, o kim mówisz? – Popatrzyła na niego z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Przecież to Harry Potter!  
\- Równie dobrze może być moją matką – prychnął. – W przeciwieństwie do ciebie, Alicjo, ja wyczuwam kłamstwo na kilometr. Ten chłopak usiłuje nam łgać w żywe oczy. Nie potrzebuję nawet legilimencji, by to stwierdzić. Jeśli jest przekonany, że popełniono zbrodnię, to niech opisze nam osobę, która jej rzekomo dokonała.  
\- Metr osiemdziesiąt sześć, biała skóra, twarz pociągła, czaszka łysa, oczy czerwone z pionową źrenicą. Nozdrza jak u węża – wypalił na jednym wydechu.  
\- Chcesz mi wmówić, że na terenie naszego kraju przebywa Tom Marvolo Riddle? – Schulz uniósł brwi.  
\- I jego wierni słudzy – dodał Harry.  
Agent Alfy20 pobladł nieco.  
\- Zaraz wrócę. – Z kieszeni wyciągnął komórkę i pospiesznie opuścił pomieszczenie.  
\- A my może dokończymy w tym czasie portret.

***

\- Nie, nie i jeszcze raz nie. – Sam przybrała złowrogą minę. – Ja przygotowywuję się do egzaminu, a ty spokojnie jedziesz do siebie i idziesz spać.  
\- Ale…  
\- Bez protestów. – Otworzyła furtkę. – Teraz towarzyszyć mi będzie Syriusz. Egzamin to nie akcja Alfy.  
\- To ja cię tylko odprowadzę do drzwi. – Ruszył za nią.  
Drzwi otworzyły się i na schodach pojawił się młodzian odziany w długą, czarną szatę. Oparł się o balustradę i potakiwał, rozmawiając przez komórkę. Po chwili rozłączył się.  
\- Cześć, Damian – rzucił Sławek, otwierając drzwi. – Sam, pozwól, że ci przedstawię kuzyna Marka…  
\- My się znamy. – Sam wyglądała na zniecierpliwioną. – W zeszłym roku przeprowadzał kontrolę w prywatnych bibliotekach zgłoszonych do Rejestru Wiedzy Czarnomagicznej.  
Sławek wydał się lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Mam nadzieję, że zgodnie z zaleceniami wyznaczono u ciebie dział ksiąg zakazanych.  
\- Następna kontrola będzie za sześć lat, więc nie zamierzam przejmować się uwagami nadgorliwego agenta Alfy20 – oświadczyła Mierzeja. – A teraz, jeśli pozwolicie, a nawet jeśli nie pozwolicie, to porzucę wasze towarzystwo i podejmę działania umożliwiające mi pojawienie się punktualnie na egzaminie. – Weszła do domu, trzaskając drzwiami.  
\- To twoja…?  
\- Praca – wyjaśnił Sławek, wzdychając ciężko.  
\- Masz szluga? – spytał Damian z nadzieją. – Muszę zapalić.  
\- Rzucam – wyjaśnił Sławek. – Mam tylko gumę z nikotyną. Chcesz?

***

Mirtle wyciągnęła z szafy suknię i pożyczony wczoraj szal. Chwyciła jeszcze pantofle i opasłą księgę „Nekromanta – zawód przyszłości”.  
\- Zdam – powiedziała zgodnie z zaleceniami Pani Pedagog. – Przygotowałam się, więc zdam i nic ani nikt mnie nie powstrzyma, nawet egzaminatorka.

***

Sam zbiegła po schodach, postawiła torbę na kanapie i, otworzywszy kufer, weszła do środka. Jednym gestem odesłała przygotowaną na wieczór wrzosową suknię.  
\- Nienawidzę wampirów – zanuciła, przechodząc między manekinami z niedokończonymi kreacjami. – Nienawidzę krwiopijców/ Kołek przygotowany/ Już pod łóżkiem mam.

***

Mirtle weszła do podprzestrzeni Sam.  
\- Mierzejo? – Położyła swój bagaż na kanapie i pogłaskała Ibris, która właśnie obgryzała jedną z poduszek. – Mierzejo? – Zauważyła otwarty kufer. Niepewnie zsunęła się w ciemność. W środku panował standardowy nieład. Sam stała przy manekinie z niedokończoną białą suknią.  
\- Myślałam, że jesteś gotowa. – Mirtle podeszła bliżej.  
\- Mam jeszcze półtorej godziny. – Jungfrau popchnęła manekina w stronę środka pomieszczenia, gdzie obok fortepianu było trochę więcej miejsca. – Jak ci się podoba?  
\- Jest biała. – Mirtle wzruszyła ramionami. – A co było nie tak z tą poprzednią?  
\- Nie była biała – wyjaśniła Sam, pochylając się nad najbliższym stołem. – Ostatecznie mam uzyskać niestandardową suknię debiutantki. Jak znajdujesz tę wstęgę? Będzie na niej haft, ale kolor podstawowy się nie zmieni. – Zaprezentowała szeroką, czarną wstążkę.  
\- Zdążysz?  
\- Oczywiście, że tak. – Założyła skórzane rękawiczki, rozprostowała palce i rozpoczęła rzucanie zaklęć.  
Dwanaście igieł zostało nawleczonych i rozpoczęło tworzenie czerwono-białego wzoru.  
\- Ale to będzie wyglądało strasznie blado…  
\- Wiem… Dlatego tutaj… - Wskazała lewą połę spódnicy. - … będzie jeszcze jeden haft. – Kolejne igły rozpoczęły taniec po materiale. – A brzeg pozostawię obrębiony na biało.  
\- Powiedz mi. – Mirtle patrzyła na powstające w zawrotnym tempie hafty. – Jak ty nadzorujesz to wielokrotnie powtórzone zaklęcie?  
\- Znalazłam zaklęcie nadzorujące w podręczniku do zarządzania. Jest skuteczne i pozwala na, cytując autora, „optymalizację, udoskonalenie przepływu towarów i informacji”. Mi wystarcza tylko funkcja kontrolna tego czaru.  
\- Zaklęcie zarządzające? Ale jakie?  
\- To zarządzające Tonegara pierwszego stopnia. Drugiego stopnia jeszcze nie opanowałam, bo wymaga znajomości jakichś pogiętych wzorów i dużej ilości danych o otoczeniu. A ty dlaczego jesteś jeszcze nieuczesana? Wiesz, czego Seniora nie znosi bardziej niż niepunktualności? Powiem ci: braku właściwego podejścia. Właściwe podejście obejmuje odpowiednią prezencję. Nie wiem dlaczego, więc mnie nie pytaj i daj tę szczotkę.

***

\- Poznajesz go? – Alicja zaprezentowała gotowy portret.  
Damian podszedł bliżej.  
\- To Mareczek Stuart, jeśli mnie oczy nie mylą. – Schulz wziął do ręki blok i przerzucił strony, oglądając pozostałe dwa rysunki. – A tych dzieciaków nie znam.  
\- Jeśli to cię pocieszy, to je również. – Alicja zamknęła laptopa i schowała go do torby.  
\- Więc teraz… - Damian usiadł w fotelu. - …chciałbym dowiedzieć się jak najwięcej o miejscu, gdzie To się stało.

***

Andromeda zerknęła w lustro. Zdecydowanie nie wyglądała normalnie. Nie przywykła do noszenia sukien, dodatkowo wieczorowych w kolorze paryskiego błękitu z połyskującym srebrzyście haftem ze splątanych gałązek na szarfie. Szarfą zaś była przewiązana w talii. Suknia sięgała ziemi, skrzyła się cekinami na gorsecie i sprawiała wrażenie wykwintnej kreacji. Włosy potraktowane zaklęciem utrwalającym układały się w miękkie fale, a na twarzy gościł delikatny makijaż.  
\- To już lekka przesada – mruknęła, wpinając błyszczące spinki we włosy. Ostatni raz przejrzała się w lustrze i wyszła zza parawanu. – Odnoszę wrażenie, że forma przerasta treść – mruknęła, obracając się.  
\- A myślałaś, że liczyć się będą tylko umiejętności? – dobiegło zza drugiego parawanu. – Piekielny gorset!  
\- Pomóc ci?  
\- Tak. Poproszę. Na to paskudztwo z nieznanych przyczyn nie działa magia.

***

Mew pozwoliła, by jej rękę prowadziło zaklęcie. Na rozłożonym na biurku arkuszu A3 powoli zaczynała pojawiać się jakaś postać. Ubrana była w długi płaszcz z kapturem. W ręce dzierżyła pochodnię oświetlającą mdłym blaskiem najbliższą górę zwłok. Brakowało jeszcze szczegółów, ale już wiedziała, że będzie mogła nareszcie dokładnie przyjrzeć się tej tajemniczej postaci.

***

Mirtle szarpnęła sznurówki gorsetu, a Sam gwałtownie wciągnęła powietrze.  
\- Czy ty musisz iść na ten egzamin w sukni z czasów napoleońskich? – spytała Andy, kończąc sznurowanie gorsetu.  
\- To suknia stylizowana na epokę – odparła Mierzeja, pozwalając sobie pomóc w założeniu białej kreacji.  
\- Ładna, ale zdecydowanie niewygodna – orzekła Andromeda.  
Suknia miała lekko podwyższoną talię, podkreśloną czarną szarfą w biało-czerwone motyle. Lewą połę rozkloszowanej spódnicy zdobił ogromny, czarno-czerwono-biało-złoty motyl, zdający się poruszać skrzydłami przy każdym kroku. Suknia nie miała ramiączek, więc Sam zarzuciła na ramiona biały szal obrębiony czerwienią i złotem.  
\- Czy nie powinnyśmy powtarzać materiału?  
\- Już niczego się nie nauczysz. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami. – Tak może być? – Potrząsnęła głową, pozwalając włosom na naturalne ułożenie się.  
\- Forma góruje nad treścią – powtórzyła Mirtle.  
\- Potem zajmiesz się Syriuszem, prawda?  
\- A ty gdzie się wybierasz, że ja mam się nim zajmować?  
\- Na wampirzy bal.  
\- Ty? Na bal? Wampirzy bal? – Uniosła brwi. – Dobrze się czujesz? Przecież Adam Potocki postara się, byś zginęła w sposób bolesny, krwawy i wyjątkowo widowiskowy.  
\- Adaś Potocki będzie może niezbyt zadowolony z mojej obecności, ale nie zrobi nic, by mi przeszkodzić lub uczynić moją wizytę krótką, krwawą i bolesną. – Założyła kolczyki i zapięła kolię. – Ratuję mu skórę, więc zależy mu, bym bezpiecznie weszła i wyszła z jego willi, bo inaczej ktoś bardzo zainteresuje się jego gośćmi.  
\- Więc idziesz do pracy. Sławek też się wybiera?  
\- Sławek nie wie i ma w owej niewiedzy pozostać. – Przypięła szablę i zaczęła rozglądać się za rękawiczkami. – Syriusz też. Chciałabym, żebyś zadbała, by trafił bezpiecznie do swojego pokoju, bo mesmeryzacja nie zawsze sprawdza się w jego przypadku. Jest nazbyt inteligentny na mesmeryzację dogłębną, ale jeśli zrobię to niedokładnie, to cały plan może dostać w łeb. Tylko nie zapomnij, że nic nie wiesz, jakby ktokolwiek się pytał. Szczególnie, gdyby to był profesor Snape.  
\- Kogo powiadomić, jakbyś nie wróciła do jutra?  
\- Powiesz Sławkowi. I ani słowa…  
\- …profesorowi Snape’owi – dokończyła Mirtle, wzdychając. – Dobrze. Ale wiedz, że zachowujesz się nieodpowiedzialnie. Jeśli nie będzie cię o siódmej rano w 515, to postawię na nogi wszystkie służby specjalne i nie tylko w tym kraju.  
\- Nie będzie mnie tam. – Mierzeja założyła rękawiczki. – Mam zwolnienie i zamierzam spędzić ten dzień w miłej atmosferze.  
\- I o tym też mam nie mówić profesorowi Snape’owi?  
\- Sama mu powiem.

***

Severus otworzył drzwi. W uszach cały czas dźwięczał mu śpiew Blacka. Dumbledore chyba specjalnie umieścił tego kundla tuż obok miszczuniowej kwatery. Wycie Blacka było słychać nawet na korytarzu. Snape zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Dodatkowo zaklęcia wyciszające z nieznanych przyczyn nie działały.  
Załomotał do drzwi.  
Śpiew przybrał na sile.  
Załomotał ponownie.  
Drzwi stanęły otworem. Syriusz Black piał z ekspresją jakąś skomplikowaną melodię, która była Severusowi całkowicie nieznana. Stał w progu w rozchełstanej białej koszuli i granatowym garniturze ze świeżo umytymi włosami poddawanymi obecnie działaniu zaklęcia suszącego. I śpiewał.  
Miszczunio odchrząknął. Odchrząknął ponownie, podczas gdy Black śpiewał najprawdopodobniej refren. Odchrząknął po raz trzeci.  
\- Fajne, prawda? – spytał Łapa, gdy tymczasem Snape zastanawiał się, czy zamordować go teraz czy zaczekać z tym do przyszłego tygodnia.  
\- Ja. Tu. Pracuję. Black – wycedził Snape. – A ty mi przeszkadzasz.  
\- Już wychodzę. – Syriusz z oszałamiającym uśmiechem przepchnął się obok Severusa i zamknął drzwi. – Już nie będę cię rozpraszać.  
Ku zdumieniu Mistrza Eliksirów oddalił się, pogwizdując wesoło.

***

Teleport otworzył się tuż przy bramie będącej popisem kunsztu kowalstwa artystycznego.  
\- Zastanawiałaś się kiedyś, dlaczego tak nikły procent uzyskuje pozytywny rezultat na egzaminie? – Sam z trzaskiem rozłożyła wachlarz.  
\- Bo ludzie się stresują?  
\- To też, ale nikły procent zdawalności może wynikać ze złego podejścia do samego egzaminu. To nie jest tylko sprawdzian umiejętności. To egzamin z życia.  
Coraz więcej teleportów otwierało się tuż obok. Większość osób ubrana była w stroje codzienne.  
\- Oni odpadną, prawda? – Mirtle zerknęła na obwieszonego złotem dresa. – Na samym początku…?  
\- Większość – przyznała Mierzeja. – Zaledwie dziesięć procent ma szanse przejść pozytywnie trzy pierwsze rundy weryfikujące kandydatów. A jeśli chodzi ci o strój, to ma on być tylko oznaką głębokiego szacunku żywionego dla klienta i jego żyjącej rodziny.

***

Łapa czuł się źle w gęstniejącym tłumie. Starał się słuchać, co mówi Sam, i jednocześnie obserwować otoczenie. Zagrożenie mogło czaić się tuż-tuż, a to, iż Mierzeja wyglądała dobrze, nie oznaczało jednocześnie, że wszystko było w porządku. Młodzian przepychający się w stronę Jungfrau został więc natychmiast poddany wnikliwej obserwacji.  
\- Słucham pana. – Syriusz zastąpił mu drogę.  
\- Jakub nie jest zagrożeniem.  
Poczuł uderzenie złowróżbnego wachlarza na ramieniu.  
\- Pracujemy razem. O! Cześć, Franek!  
\- Cześć, Sam. – Boguszewski poprawił marynarkę, w której najwyraźniej nie czuł się najlepiej. – Czy możesz mi powiedzieć, co mnie podkusiło, by się odzywać, gdy wybieraliśmy ochroniarza dla naszego Kubusia-strojnisia?  
Mierzeja przeniosła spojrzenie na Tarsalewskiego odzianego w poprawnie skrojony zielony garnitur i śnieżnobiałą koszulę. Jakub westchnął i teatralnie obrócił się, by w pełni zaprezentować pracę niewątpliwie drogiego krawca.  
\- Są trzy możliwości. Po pierwsze: mogłeś to zrobić z dobroci serca i w trosce o zdrowie naszego kolegi. Po drugie: to objaw nadgorliwości. Trzecia możliwość to ponadstandardowa głupota. – Mierzeja uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Jesteś głupi – orzekł Jakub.  
\- To jedyne sensowne stwierdzenie, jakie dziś usłyszałem z twych ust – odgryzł się Boguszewski.  
\- No proszę! A ja z twoich nie usłyszałem jeszcze żadnego.  
\- Pozwolicie, że przedstawię wam moją przyjaciółkę. – Sam wzniosła oczy do nieba, mając cichą nadzieję, że zapobiegnie to dalszej ekspansji kłótni. – Andromeda Mirtle.  
Andy dygnęła. Dała się dwukrotnie pocałować w dłoń i uśmiechała się promiennie w taki sposób, jakby od tego zależały przynajmniej losy świata.  
\- Miło mi – powiedziała dla pewności, dygając jeszcze raz.  
\- A to mój cywilny ochroniarz. – Mierzeja dokonała pełnej prezentacji Syriusza Blacka.  
Łapa popatrzył nieufnie na Jakuba, ale po namyśle przypieczętował nową znajomość uściskiem dłoni – szczególnie że Sam uśmiechała się w TEN CHARAKTERYSTYCZNY SPOSÓB.

***

Część zamówionych przez lorda specyfików była już gotowa. Severus ostrożnie owinął fiolki szarym papierem i zapakował je do sporego kartonowego pudła. Miał serdecznie dość pracy na dwa fronty i składania szczegółowych raportów obu stronom. Jak to szło? Raz zdrajca, zawsze zdrajca? Chyba tak. Podwójnych agentów zabija zawsze ta lepsza strona, nawet jeśli sama go zatrudniła. Tak…  
Ciekawe, czy tą lepszą stroną będą poplecznicy Dumbledore’a… A może to Czarny Pan postanowi definitywnie zakończyć karierę swojego podejrzanego sługi, „umilając” mu ostatnie chwile życia?  
Cudownie – pomyślał z przekąsem.  
Lord na pewno nie będzie zadowolony z otrzymanego dziś raportu. Eliksiry mogą wprawdzie nieco go ułagodzić, ale i tak poniedziałkowe spotkanie miłośników czystości krwi zapowiadało się nieciekawie.

***

\- Czy ktoś mi może powiedzieć, jak właściwie wygląda standardowy egzamin? – spytała Mierzeja.  
\- Przecież zdawałaś tu egzamin już dwa razy – odparła Andy. – To chyba ja powinnam się pytać.  
\- Ale moich egzaminów w żadnym wypadku nie można nazwać normalnymi.  
\- To znaczy? – zainteresował się Jakub. – Wdarłaś się przemocą na teren prywatny, rozbroiłaś ochroniarzy i zażądałaś egzaminu?  
\- Blisko, ale niedokładnie. – Sam westchnęła. – Wdarłam się na teren prywatny, ogłuszyłam jednego ochroniarza, porozmawiałam z Diamantą, zostałam dopuszczona przed oblicze Seniory i zdałam.  
\- Chyba miałaś na myśli „pokłóciłam się z Diamantą”. – Jakub poprawił marynarkę. – Chyba przez ciebie zapowiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie będzie dyskutować z blondynką. To było w połowie maja.  
\- A ja złożyłam niezapowiedzianą wizytę w ostatnim dniu kwietnia. Moje argumenty były niepodważalne.  
\- Zagroziłaś, że zamienisz ją w gada, a jej życie prywatne w piekło? – zainteresowała się Mirtle.  
\- Posłałam jej osobistego lokaja-zombie za bramę śmierci w ramach, rzecz jasna, demonstracji. Była wściekła, bo musiała go powtórnie wskrzeszać. Wiem, to nie było rozsądne, ale nie miałam lepszego pomysłu. Straszyła mnie tym zombiakiem, jakbym miała przynajmniej wyłysieć, gdy tylko mnie dotknie.  
\- Mogłaś dostać kurzajek – zauważył Franek.  
\- Mało prawdopodobne.  
\- To jak wygląda ten egzamin? – spytała Mirtle.  
\- Wchodzimy trójkami. W każdej grupie po jednym kandydacie na poziom trudności – wyjaśnił Jakub. – Wszyscy muszą bezpiecznie dotrzeć na miejsce egzaminu. W przypadku niespełnienia tego wymogu grupa jest dyskwalifikowana i na rok traci prawo do ubiegania się o zapis na egzamin.  
\- Czyli jesteśmy grupą.  
\- Byłoby mi miło mieć przyjemność zdawać ten egzamin w waszym towarzystwie, moje drogie. – Jakub ukłonił się.  
Franek zakrył twarz ręką.  
Syriusz westchnął i w tym momencie brama stanęła otworem.

***

\- Jakbyś zapomniała, to przypominam, że strefa antyteleportacyjna rozciąga się nad całą posiadłością. – Mierzeja przekroczyła bramę.  
\- Pamiętam – mruknęła Mirtle, składając podpis pod podejrzanie wyglądającym tekstem mówiącym o konsekwencjach prawnych wyciąganych względem nieudolnych adeptów nekromancji. Oddała pióro lokajowi i również przekroczyła bramę.  
\- To dobrze. – Jakub nagryzmolił coś na podsuniętym mu świstku. – A właśnie… w jaki sposób dostałaś się wtedy na teren?  
\- Widzisz ten płot? – Sam wskazała wachlarzem czterometrowe, kute ogrodzenie okalające zarówno posiadłość jak i ciągnące się wzdłuż wysypanej jasnym żwirem alei.  
\- Trudno go nie zauważyć. Jest dość wysoki.  
\- Nie wszędzie. – Mierzeja wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Jak to? Nie będę mógł wejść na teren egzaminacyjny?! – oburzył się Syriusz.  
\- Panowie, będziecie musieli zostać w strefie trzeciej, czyli mogą panowie towarzyszyć egzaminowanym tylko do następnej bramy – wyjaśnił lokaj. – Takie panują tu zasady. Jeśli panowie nie zastosują się, to zostaną usunięci siłą.  
Syriusz zmełł w ustach przekleństwo. Franek wykrzywił usta, jakby ta informacja bardzo go zmartwiła.  
\- Czy zapewnią państwo bezpieczeństwo naszym klientom? – spytał Boguszewski, udając zatroskanie.  
\- Jesteśmy przekonani, że zapewnimy lepszy poziom ochrony niż może sobie wyobrazić Ministerstwo. – Lokaj wyglądał na urażonego pytaniem. – My w przeciwieństwie do was wiemy, co robimy.

***

Harry Potter popatrzył z wyrzutem na Rona, który nie pozwolił mu wstać. Do łóżka został załadowany zaraz po skończonych oględzinach. Pani Pomfrey nie chciała słuchać, że Harry czuje się już dobrze i musi napisać wypracowanie. Ba! Zapowiadała, że jeśli Potter nie będzie się zachowywał jak odpowiedzialny, niemalże dorosły człowiek, to będzie musiała go spetryfikować.  
\- To daj mi przynajmniej jakąś książkę, bo umrę z nudów – zaapelował Harry. – Tylko nie eliksiry, bo śmierć pacjenta nastąpi na sto procent w ciągu trzech minut.  
Ron podał „Zielarstwo dla zaawansowanych”.  
\- Powiesz mi, kiedy Search wróci?  
Weasley popatrzył na niego zdziwiony.  
\- Muszę z nią porozmawiać – wyjaśnił Harry.  
Rudzielec jeszcze szerzej otworzył oczy.  
\- Zamierzacie się kłócić? – wypalił po chwili. Miał określone zdanie względem kontaktów Harry’ego ze Ślizgonami. Relacje te były zawsze sporadyczne, burzliwe, nieprzewidywalne i w większości przypadków kończyły się niezasłużonym szlabanem z Filchem.  
\- Rozmawiać – burknął Potter. – Potrzebuję rady.  
\- Zapytaj Hermionę – zaproponował Ron. – Ucieszy się, że chcesz skorzystać z jej olbrzymiej wiedzy.  
\- Sądzisz, że Hermiona wie coś o czarnej magii i legilimencji?  
\- Pewnie tak.  
\- A myślisz, że udzieli mi potrzebnych informacji?  
\- Raczej tak.  
\- A udzieli mi praktycznych rad i udostępni niezbędną literaturę?  
Ron zawahał się.  
\- Eee… chyba nie. Ona chyba nie ma żadnych książek na ten temat… I chciałaby wiedzieć, czemu szukasz czegoś o czarnej magii.  
\- Właśnie. – Potter otworzył podręcznik. – A Search pewnie na mnie nawrzeszczy i pożyczy coś na dwa, trzy dni. Przynajmniej będę wiedział, co Snape przygotowuje dla mnie na kolejne zajęcia. A jeśli odeśle mnie z kwitkiem, to pewnie uświadamiając mi, czego nie umiem, a co przynajmniej jej zdaniem należy do wiedzy elementarnej. Search jest niezła w zaklęciach, obronie i eliksirach, ale słyszałem, że legilimencja i oklumencja to jej weekendowe hobby. Malfoy piał o jej umiejętnościach w zeszły wtorek przy śniadaniu… Może nieświadomie udzieli mi jakiejś rady…  
\- Wątpię.  
\- Oczywiście może mnie nazwać durnym gryfońskim idiotą, ale to raczej mało prawdopodobne.  
\- Podziwiam twój optymizm – mruknął Ron. – Nie pomyślałeś, że ona może zatrzasnąć ci drzwi przed nosem albo poszczuć na ciebie tego kociaka?  
\- Nie – przyznał szczerze Harry. – Przecież jestem Chłopcem-Który-Przeżył.  
\- A ona wnuczką Tego-Którego-Imienia-Nie-Wolno-Wymawiać – dodał Weasley.  
\- Sugerujesz, że nienawiść do mnie jest u niej wynikiem genetycznych zawiłości?  
\- Nie. Po prostu ty jesteś Gryfonem, a ona Ślizgonką i jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że będziecie umieli się porozumieć.

***

Jakub podał Mierzei prawe ramię.  
\- Pozwoli panienka?  
\- Pozwolę.  
Całkowity brak entuzjazmu wynikał z nieznanych mu przyczyn, ale etykieta nie przewidywała czegoś takiego jak zły humor.  
\- Mogłabym wiedzieć, dlaczego tak idziecie? – Mirtle dreptała tuż za nimi.  
\- To zwyczaj – wyjaśnił Tarsalewski. – Dotyczy tylko posiadających jeden z certyfikatów. Jeśli w trójce jest mężczyzna, to zobowiązany jest do zaproponowania pomocy w dotarciu do następnej bramy towarzyszącej mu białogłowie, ale tylko tej, która ma wyższy od niego egzamin.  
\- Serio? – Andy zrobiła wielkie oczy. – Ale badziewie!  
\- To stary zwyczaj. Jeszcze średniowieczny. – Jakub lekko się napuszył. – Moim zdaniem bardzo piękny. Ma być oznaką rycerskości.  
\- Ty się opanuj, mości książę – wysyczał Franek, krocząc obok Mirtle. – Jak się Sławek dowie, to ci za tę rycerskość nogi powyrywa i twoje zamiłowanie do średniowiecznych zwyczajów zaniknie w sposób gwałtowny i krwawy.  
\- Może nie będzie trzeba powiadamiać tego młodego człowieka – dodał Łapa. Jego wzrok miotał błyskawice.  
\- Czy robię coś niewłaściwego? – Jakub zerknął przez ramię.  
\- Sławek powiedziałby, że tak. – Boguszewski uśmiechnął się wrednie. – On traktuje Sam jak siostrę, co nie wróży ci dobrze, a to wszak twój pierwszy dzień znajomości z naszą grupą…  
\- Dajcie spokój. – Mierzeja podniosła wzrok ku zachmurzonemu niebu. – Nie możecie choć raz zachowywać się jak dorośli?  
\- To pytanie retoryczne? – zainteresował się Franek.

***

Severus siedział w fotelu i popijał kawę. Napój był gorący i aromatyczny. Z kilkoma kroplami likieru pomarańczowego.  
Mistrz Eliksirów delektował się chwilą.  
Za godzinę miał rozpocząć patrolowanie korytarzy w towarzystwie Minerwy. Nie było to jego marzeniem, ale przynajmniej nie musiał robić tego wraz z Blackiem. Każda czynność, w której udziału nie brał ten wyleniały kundel, jawiła się czymś prostym i przyjemnym.  
Rozległo się pukanie – donośne i pewne. Tak nie pukają kandydaci do odjęcia stu punktów ani miłośnicy niesamowicie długich szlabanów.  
Niechętnie wstał i otworzył drzwi.  
Na swoje szczęście nie był to żaden zbłąkany Gryfon. Na nieszczęście Severusa był to Lupin.  
\- Mogę wejść? – spytał, patrząc na niechętnie uchylone wrota.  
\- Czy mogę mieć nadzieję, że nie sprowadzają cię tu sprawy nierozerwalnie związane z życiem szkoły? – spytał najbardziej opryskliwie jak potrafił, ale szerzej otworzył drzwi.  
Lupin wszedł nieco niepewnie do „Jaskini Naczelnego Gada Slytherinu”. Odchrząknął, podnosząc wzrok na Severusa.  
\- Chodzi o twoją uczennicę, Severusie – zaczął, wiedząc, że niewiele rzeczy może tak zdenerwować Mistrza Eliksirów jak informacja dotycząca jego uczniów zasłyszana od innego nauczyciela.  
\- Którą? – spytał Snape na pozór spokojnie. Na powrót usiadł w fotelu i sięgnął po filiżankę. Kawa pachniała tak samo, ale nastrój gdzieś się ulotnił. Wskazał Lupinowi sąsiedni fotel.  
\- Dziękuję. – Remus usiadł, zaczerpnął tchu i postanowił zacząć, bo czarne oczy Snape’a zdawały się zmieniać w prowadzące do piekła tunele. – To trochę skomplikowane. Ona prosiła, żebym do ciebie nie przychodził, ale Dumbledore przysłał mnie tu, twierdząc, że ty poradzisz sobie z tym najlepiej.  
Severus prychnął. Dyrektor zdecydowanie powierzał mu ostatnio same „ważne” przypadki, między innymi Pottera. Był ciekaw, co jeszcze wymyślił, byleby tylko odciągnąć Severusa od popołudniowego hobby „podwójny agent na tropie”. Snape był zdania, że zmuszanie go do przebywania w ramach zajęć dodatkowych z Potterem nie wróży dobrze przynajmniej Gryfonowi. Zwłaszcza że bezczelny Chłopiec-Który-Po-Raz-Kolejny-Przeżył w ramach hobby tropił „podwójnego agenta”. Ciekawe, o kim chciał powiedzieć mu Lupin i jakiego typu był to problem.  
\- To kto sprawia problemy? – spytał z fałszywą słodyczą w głosie.  
\- Raczej chodzi o uczennicę i jej problem – wyjaśnił Remus. – I uczennica, i problem są ze sobą związane, ale nie jest to problem natury wychowawczej.  
\- Ktoś panicznie boi się włóczącego się tutaj krwiożerczego wampira? Tego typu przypadki leczy Poppy eliksirem uspokajającym.  
Lupin zamrugał zdezorientowany.  
\- Nie. Dotyczy on raczej specyficznych właściwości twojej uczennicy.  
\- Search ma swojego lekarza prowadzącego.  
\- To nie Search.  
\- A kto?  
\- Scarlett – wyjaśnił Remus. – Mew Gertruda. Znana szerzej jako „Panna-Ciemność-Widzę”.  
Severus westchnął, upił łyk kawy i zapytał:  
\- A co właściwie mam z nią zrobić?

***

\- Proszę zostawić tutaj wszelką broń – oznajmił kolejny lokaj. Jego liberia była idealnie skrojona, ale nie mogło to odciągnąć uwagi adeptów nekromancji od sinozielonego koloru cery stojącego przy bramie sługi. Niezaprzeczalnie było to niezbyt świeże zombie. Słodkawa woń rozkładu zamaskowana była dość mocnym zaklęciem zapachowym.  
\- Możemy się pospieszyć? – spytała Mirtle. – Wszyscy nas wyprzedzili.  
\- I bardzo dobrze – odparła Sam, odpinając szablę.  
Jakub odchylił klapę marynarki i wyłuskał z kieszeni niewielki paralizator.  
\- Nóż również, panienko. – Zombie wyciągnął dłoń.  
\- Chwilę.  
\- A ja nie mam żadnej broni. – Mirtle uśmiechnęła się.  
\- Rażący brak rozwagi – powiedział lokaj.  
Z ogrodu za bramą dobiegł wrzask.

***

\- Mam z nią porozmawiać dzisiaj? – spytał Severus. – Teraz? A może powinienem porozmawiać nie z nią, a z Albusem?  
\- To chyba najlepszy pomysł Severusie. – Remus wstał. – Mam ją tam przyprowadzić, jeśli postanowisz podjąć się tego zadania.  
\- Nie wiem, jak zadanie wygląda, ale panna Mew jest pod opieką specjalisty, jeśli dobrze zrozumiałem kartę jej wypisu – warknął Severus, ale Lupin już zniknął za drzwiami.  
Zaklął. Nie miał bladego pojęcia, czego może oczekiwać od niego dyrektor, ale miłe chwile przy kawie szlag trafił.

***

\- Wydawało mi się, że krajobraz się zmienił – zauważyła Mirtle. – Zupełnie co innego było widać przez ten płot.  
Brama zamknęła się za nimi ze złowrogim zgrzytem.  
\- Mrocznie – ocenił Jakub. – O wiele mroczniej niż poprzednio.  
\- Tandetnie. – Sam podeszła do stolika, gdzie leżała poprzebierana już broń. Obok stał wyprężony na baczność lokaj, o dziwo, żywy.  
\- Co bierzemy? – Mirtle zerknęła na stolik.  
\- Dla mnie te gwiazdki i jakiś nóż. – Sam wybrała pas z orionami. – Bez noża czuję się jak bez ręki.  
\- Nie wiedziałem, że masz pochwę na nóż pod podwiązką – mruknął Tarsalewski.  
\- I dalej o tym nie wiesz – poinformowała go Mierzeja, wyważając wybrane ostrze w dłoni.  
\- To dla mojego zdrowia, prawda? Troszczysz się o nowego kolegę. To miłe.  
\- Nie troszczę się o ciebie – odparła. – Nie chcę po prostu, by Sławek niepotrzebnie się denerwował i potem miał problemy z nadgarstkiem.  
\- Czy to jest standardowa broń? – spytała Mirtle, wybierając jeden z większych noży.  
\- Tak – mruknął Jakub. – Ministerstwo ustala listę i materiały, przez co musimy posługiwać się tego typu badziewiem. A potem dziwią się, że 69% adeptów doznaje obrażeń ciała.  
\- Czy są państwo gotowi? – spytał lokaj, niemalże nie otwierając ust.  
\- Tak. – Jakub pospiesznie wybrał trzy noże do rzutów i zaklęciem przymocował dwa do lewego przedramienia.  
\- Zapraszam więc.

***

\- Twoja uczennica potrzebuje w tej chwili hm… wsparcia. Chyba to dobre określenie. – Dumbledore rozsiadł się w fotelu.  
Severus postanowił postać, mimo wyraźnego zaproszenia dyrektora.  
\- Nie tylko ta jedna jedyna uczennica – powiedział, starając się, by ton jego głosu był jak najbardziej odpychający. Niestety, na Dumbledore’a, w przeciwieństwie do jego kochanych Gryfonów, demonstracja złego humoru w wykonaniu Mistrza Eliksirów nie działała.  
\- Ale nie chciałbyś się dowiadywać o problemach swoich uczniów od osób trzecich.  
\- To chyba zrozumiałe – warknął, nie widząc sensu tej rozmowy.  
\- Zdaję sobie sprawę, że masz wiele obowiązków, ale to chwilowe nawarstwienie. Za tydzień powinno być już lepiej – kontynuował niezrażony Dumbledore. – Cały czas poszukuję kogoś dla panny Mew, jednak wybór nauczyciela mogącego pomóc okiełznać ten niezaprzeczalnie dziki talent jest dość trudny. Wróżbiarstwo jest tu dziedziną traktowaną po macoszemu.  
\- U nas również – dodał Severus.  
\- Tutaj wróżbiarstwo lekceważy się i często nazywa „szarlataństwem”.  
\- Knot też jest tego zdania.  
\- Chciałbym tylko, byś dopilnował, by zażywała swoje lekarstwo regularnie. Minerwa dała jej całkowicie niezasłużony szlaban jutro o dwudziestej. Wyszedłem z założenia, że pomoże jej to oderwać myśli od dręczących ją wizji.  
\- Cudownie – mruknął Snape, wyraźnie zrezygnowany. Poniedziałek zaczynał jawić się wyjątkowo paskudnie. Od rana miał dyżur w gabinecie szkolnego pedagoga, a potem dwa zastępstwa za matematyczkę. Po południu czekał go Potter nie radzący sobie z wizjami, a następnie Panna-Ciemność-Widzę z tym samym problemem, ale o zupełnie innej genezie. Do pełni „szczęścia” brakowało mu tylko najazdu rodziców niezadowolonych z wyników swoich pociech, wyjca przy śniadaniu i omdlenia Search.

***

Cmentarz. W ogrodzie.  
Ogród. Na cmentarzu.  
A może należałoby całość traktować jak willę nad Zalewem Zegrzyńskim ze specyficznym ogrodem utrzymanym w stylu zaniedbanego cmentarza z połowy XIX wieku. Niezaprzeczalnie Sanepid byłby zainteresowany tego typu przypadkiem, ale chyba nikt nie złożył donosu na Seniorę de la Cruss.  
Między potężnymi bukami i rozsianymi po tym olbrzymim terenie tujami czaiły się nagrobki w różnym stadium dewastacji. Całości dopełniały żywopłoty przycinane na różne sposoby, ciągnące się wzdłuż gąszczu krętych alejek, a niekiedy niespodziewanie tworzące ślepe zaułki.  
Sam uśmiechnęła się, widząc tablicę ostrzegawczą. Do kilku zbitych niedbale desek przymocowano sporą kartkę z krwistoczerwonym napisem. „Uwaga!” – głosiła tablica. – „Wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. Masz jeszcze szansę się wycofać!”. Poniżej dopisano niedbale czarnym tuszem „Znajdź swojego egzaminatora w Labiryncie. Gdy chcesz się poddać, wystrzel czerwone iskry – może cię uratujemy, ale niczego nie obiecujemy.” Prawie niewidoczny tekst głosił: „Willa S.K.R. – Dalia, spółka bez odpowiedzialności. Uprasza się o nieniszczenie unikalnej roślinności. Przypominamy, że zaklęcia teleportacyjne i lewitacji NIE DZIAŁAJĄ”.  
\- Zanim rozpoczniemy poszukiwania…  
\- Tak? – zainteresowała się Mirtle.  
\- Zabezpieczę nas standardowym zestawem zaklęć – dokończyła Mierzeja.  
\- A obejmują one ochronne specjalnie dla tkanin? – zainteresował się Tarsalewski. – Wiesz… Wypożyczenie tego stroju było dość kosztowne, a je nie chciałbym dodatkowo płacić za pralnię i naprawy…  
\- Nie obrażaj mnie – fuknęła Sam, rozprostowując palce.  
\- To znaczy „tak” czy „nie”? – spytał szeptem Jakub, pochylając się ku Mirtle.  
\- Oczywiście, że tak – prychnęła. – Myślisz, że ona pozwoliłaby, żeby ta suknia się zniszczyła? Ja nawet nie wiem, z czego ona jest uszyta, więc to niewątpliwie coś drogiego. Taka kreacja miałaby się zniszczyć?  
\- Nie wiem – przyznał szczerze Jakub. – Nie znam się na zwyczajach dziewczyn. Moja narzeczona zakładała każdą sukienkę tylko raz, a potem oddawała ją swojej młodszej siostrze.  
\- Nie stać mnie na taką rozrzutność – oznajmiła Sam. Jej palce poruszały się, składając urok.  
\- Nie wiem. Nie znam się – powtórzył Tarsalewski, czując, jak zaklęcie zaczyna go oplatać i wtapiać się w skórę.  
\- Idziemy? – spytała Mirtle z nieznanych przyczyn uśmiechając się entuzjastycznie.

***

Teodor przejrzał się w lustrze. Czarny frak był tak samo niewygodny i nieprawdopodobnie wytworny jak poprzednio, chociaż wampir nie był sobie w stanie przypomnieć, kiedy dokładnie owo „poprzednio” miało miejsce.  
Nawet nie starał się przygładzić włosów – blond szopa upodobniała go do dmuchawca.  
Poprawił chusteczkę w kieszeni i ozdobny pas.  
\- Samantho Search, postaraj się nie spóźnić – powiedział, ostatni raz zerkając w szklaną taflę.

***

Pierwszym, co zauważyli po wejściu do labiryntu, był spetryfikowany dres obwieszony niesamowitą ilością pseudozłotych łańcuchów.  
\- Czy ktoś zna mechanizm zastawianych tu pułapek? – zainteresowała się Mirtle, unosząc nieco brzeg sukni i szturchając eleganckim pantoflem nieprzytomnego nieszczęśnika.  
\- Są żywe, martwe, aktywowane głosem oraz dotykiem – zaczął wyliczać Tarsalewski. – A pozostawiane są tam, gdzie się tylko da.  
Sam wyjęła różdżkę i wystrzeliła czerwone iskry, które zawisły nad ofiarą jednej z pułapek.  
\- Martwe? – Andy lekko się zaniepokoiła.  
\- Konkretniej 16 zombie, 1 ghul, kilkanaście wskrzeszonych zwierząt domowych w tym psy, koty, kury, świnki morskie i kanarek – kontynuował Jakub.  
\- Ostatnio nie było tu ghula. – Sam przeszła nad dresem, którego Mirtle w dalszym ciągu trącała stopą. – Tylko dwa krowołaki.  
\- To podobno nowy, niezwykle wredny okaz. Krwiożerczy i wredny.  
\- Cudownie – mruknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Zostawimy go tutaj? – Andy porzuciła szturchanie dresa.  
\- Nieprzytomnych chroni zaklęcie odstraszające zombie. – Sam skręciła w lewo i zniknęła za zieloną ścianę żywopłotu. – Idziecie?  
\- Idziemy. – Mirtle poszła w ślady Mierzei.  
Żywopłot był wysoki z licznymi odnogami.  
\- Którędy teraz? – Jakub zdążył się zgubić już przy pierwszym rozwidleniu. Search sprawiała wrażenie, że wie, dokąd idzie i doskonale orientuje się w terenie, więc pozwolił jej prowadzić grupę. Dotychczas omijali otwarte przestrzenie. Mierzeja kilkakrotnie wystrzeliła czerwone iskry, które zawisły nad ogłuszonymi adeptami nekromancji.  
\- To chyba dobrze, że idziemy jako ostatni – odezwała się po chwili Mirtle. – Większość pułapek już nie działa.  
\- Odnawiają się co siedem i pół minuty. – Jakub zerknął na zegarek. – Za chwilę będą aktywne. Ostatnia grupa szła tędy pięć minut temu.  
Sam skręciła w prawo i rozejrzała się. Po niewielkiej polance snuły się pasma sinawej mgły. Miast otoczona żywopłotem, okolona była rosnącymi obok siebie grabami. Na środku zaś pysznił się podejrzanie dobrze i świeżo wyglądający nagrobek.  
Sam gestem nakazała ciszę. Powoli wyszła na otwartą przestrzeń, zastanawiając się, gdzie tym razem ukryto pułapki.

***

Syriusz siedział w domku ogrodnika wraz z innymi ochroniarzami, których tu zgromadzono. Miał wrażenie, że trafił do mugolskiego aresztu, szczególnie że pilnujący pomieszczenia „panowie” przypominali więziennych klawiszy.  
Sam zdawała egzamin, a on musiał siedzieć w domku ogrodnika, oglądając jakiś idiotyczny mugolski serial.

***

Mierzeja przeszła obojętnie obok nagrobka.  
Mgła zgęstniała jeszcze.  
Mirtle zaczęła powoli podążać za Sam, rozglądając się uważnie. Jakub szedł tuż za nią, gotowy rzucić zarówno zaklęciem jak i nożem w ewentualne zagrożenie. Zazgrzytała powoli odsuwana płyta nagrobna. Andy odskoczyła na lewo, wykonała przewrót w przód i wylądowała w przyklęku na trawie. Jakub dotychczas niemalże depczący jej po piętach znalazł się na prawo od nagrobka ze sztyletem gotowym do rzutu. Oboje poczuli jak coś chwyta ich za kostki i zaciska na nich kościste palce.  
„Cudownie” – pomyślała Andy. – „Aktywowaliśmy jakąś piekielną pułapkę.”  
Nawet nie patrząc, potraktowała ręce zombie swoim sztyletem. Ostrze było nieco tępe i utknęło między ścięgnami trupa. Sam jednak kontakt ze srebrem nieco oszołomił zombie, dzięki czemu Mirtle mogła się uwolnić. Powoli odsuwana płyta nagrobna w dalszym ciągu zgrzytała.  
Tarsalewski stał nieruchomo, wpatrując się w coś na gałęzi pobliskiego drzewa. Andy zastanowiła się chwilę i, zerwawszy się z przyklęku, ruszyła w jego stronę, nie zwracając uwagi na to, co działo się za jej plecami. Jakub nie miał wyboru – musiał patrzeć, jak przez nierozwagę tej dziewczyny pułapka zaczyna działać perfekcyjnie. Dwa zombie mocno już naruszone przez ząb czasu niespiesznie wygrzebywały się na powierzchnię.  
Nim Mirtle zbiła go z nóg, zdążył pomyśleć kilka epitetów pod adresem zarówno Seniory i jej metod nauczania, jak i dziewczyny, którą poznał przed bramą posiadłości de la Cruss. I gdzie, do kroćset, w tym zamieszaniu była Samantha?  
\- I co narobiłaś? – spytał z wyrzutem.  
Mirtle potraktowała rękę trzymającą kostkę chłopaka zaklęciem zamrażającym, a następnie skruszyła ją przy pomocy obcasa.  
\- Rusz się – warknęła, wstając i szukając jakiegoś miejsca, gdzie można by się schować.  
Kolejne zombie zaczęło wygrzebywać się z ziemi. Było bezrękie i wyraźnie poirytowane, a podejrzanie wyglądająca ciecz kapała z kikutów.  
Usłyszał świst i tuż obok spadł trafiony gwiazdką kanarek-zombie.  
\- Chodźcie tu! – To był niezaprzeczalnie głos Search. – Zablokowałam tę płytę, ale chyba potrzebuję pomocy.  
Mirtle zerwała się z przyklęku i przez kłęby mgły pobiegła ku Sam.  
Jakub nie mógł pozwolić, by coś jej się stało, bo wówczas nie przystąpiłby do egzaminu. Tuż za nim dość nieświeże zombie powoli zamrugało łuszczącymi się powiekami i chwiejnie zaczęło podążać za nimi.

***

Eliksir czuwania.  
Severus popatrzył na jasną powierzchnię płynu, na której sporadycznie pojawiały się drobne pęcherzyki. Mikstura była niemalże gotowa. Powoli wrzucił do kociołka szczyptę sproszkowanego korzenia mandragory. Płyn zabulgotał i przybrał srebrzysty kolor. Snape ostrożnie zamieszał eliksir przeciwnie do ruchu wskazówek zegara dokładnie dwa i jedną ósmą raza. Zgasił palnik pod kociołkiem i zaczął przygotowywać fiolki.  
Do czego Czarny Pan zamierzał go użyć? Choć może lepszym pytaniem byłoby: na kim zamierza ćwiczyć co ciekawsze klątwy. Kto mógł się mu sprzeciwić w kraju, gdzie łapówka wręczona odpowiedniej osobie mogła rozwiązać wszystkie problemy?

***

Andromeda Mirtle stworzyła półprzezroczystą tarczę, która na chwilę zatrzymała dwa rozpadające się zombie.  
\- Kładziemy je spać – zadecydowała Mierzeja, traktując kolejnym zaklęciem w dalszym ciągu zgrzytający nagrobek.  
\- Wszystkie na raz? – spytał Kuba z lekkim niedowierzaniem. – Chcesz przy okazji i nas wyprawić na tamtą stronę?  
\- Mam nadzieję, że znasz jakąś mocniejszą tarczę, bo potrzebujemy kilku chwil. – Sam potraktowała najbliższego umarlaka zaklęciem obezwładniającym. – I oczywiście nie zamierzam odsyłać wszystkich na raz. Mirtle, te cztery są moje, a tamte dwa twoje. – Wskazała wyjątkowo nieapetycznie wyglądające osobniki. – Ty robisz tarczę i nadzorujesz zaklęcie na tym nagrobku.  
\- Ale…  
\- Na litość! – Sam zaczynała tracić cierpliwość. – Czy twoje możliwości przerasta wykonanie prostego polecenia? A może masz lepszy pomysł? Zamierzasz negocjować z truchłami? Zapewniam cię, że to nie pomoże. Słuchają tylko tego, kto je ożywił.  
Kuba zrezygnował. Najwyraźniej przekonanie Sam do swojego pomysłu było niewykonalne. Oczywiście mógł na własną rękę wyrwać się z pułapki, ignorując jej polecenie, ale właściwie miał z nią pracować. Rozpoczynanie współpracy od zostawienia partnerki na lodzie nie jest chyba najlepszym posunięciem.  
\- Najpierw traf je czymś srebrnym – powiedział, wyrysowując w powietrzu zagranicznie wyglądające symbole. – Nie chciałbym, by w dalszym ciągu były takie ruchliwe.  
\- Dobrze, ale pospiesz się, bo nie będziesz w stanie utrzymać tarczy typu Thorax dłużej niż cztery minuty. – Mierzeja sięgnęła po przewieszonego przez ramię pasa z posrebrzanymi gwiazdkami.  
\- O mnie się nie martw – rzucił, w dalszym ciągu wypisując żarzące się czerwienią litery. – Przejmuję twoje zaklęcie nadzorująco-blokujące. Lepiej skup się na celności.

***

Nad butelką „Soplicy” dumało dwóch agentów Alfy24. Wpatrywali się w nią spojrzeniami nieco wygłodniałymi, ale pełnymi obrzydzenia. Należałoby tu nadmienić, iż była pełna.  
Teleport otworzył się przed jednym z niebieskich foteli w dalszym ciągu ustawionych tak, jak podczas spotkania. Ze srebrzystej tarczy wyszedł Sławek, potknął się i przeleciał przez oparcie fotela.  
\- Matko jedyna – jęknął, podnosząc się z podłogi. – Kto zastawia na mnie pułapki?  
\- Łamaga – ocenił Marek, odrywając spojrzenie od butelki. – I sklerotyk dodatkowo.  
\- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. – Krysiak westchnął. – Więc co cię do nas sprowadza? Myślałem, że zamierzasz spędzić ten czas z rodziną, oglądając telewizję.  
\- Niby tak. – Kiślewicz wdrapał się na zdradziecki fotel. – Ale Kamila powiedziała, że jestem nie do życia, i kazała mi się przejść, i wrócić, gdy się uspokoję. Czy ja jestem niespokojny? Chyba nie. Przecież tylko powiedziałem, że pan minister może sobie głęboko wsadzić swoją wizję państwa… Ja nie rozumiem, jak można być tak tępą osobą. Ona święcie wierzy w to, co wygaduje to durne radio i nie mam na myśli Golden Angel.  
\- Łączymy się z tobą w bólu wynikającym z posiadania macochy. – Marek westchnął teatralnie, zasłaniając ręką oczy.  
\- Dodatkowo tak nieprzyzwoicie młodej – dodał Krysiak. – To musiał być straszny cios. Przecież ona jest niespełna cztery lata starsza od ciebie.  
\- I tak nieprzyjaźnie do ciebie nastawionej. – Schulz wyglądał na niepocieszonego. – I ty żyjesz z nią pod jednym dachem. To musi być trudne.  
\- Nie kpijcie ze mnie. – Kiślewicz zacisnął usta.  
\- Nie kpimy. Przecież tylko komentujemy stan rzeczywisty.  
\- A gdzie reszta?  
\- Poszli. Mają ciekawsze rzeczy do robienia niż patrzenie na pełną butelkę wódki. – Marek rozparł się na kanapie. – A poza tym przygotowują się do jutrzejszych ćwiczeń. Ty też byś mógł.

***

Pięć zombie zostało trafionych posrebrzanymi gwiazdkami już za pierwszym razem. Jedno schyliło się niespodziewanie, przez co Sam musiała zmarnować jeszcze jeden orion, by w ciele ostatniego z truposzy zagościło srebro.  
\- Jestem gotowa. – Mirtle trwała na stanowisku, przygotowana do rzucenia zaklęcia odsyłającego w Niebyt. Było jej nieco niewygodnie, zwłaszcza że „Ponadstandardowy Podręcznik Gestów” definiował przejście ze „Zwiniętego Smoka” na „Głowę Czarta” jako bardzo trudne i grożące wyłamaniem palców. Natomiast sama „Głowa” powodowała wśród efektów niepożądanych uraz łokcia, którego nabawienia się Mirtle była bliska, gdyż przez kilkanaście sekund usiłowała powstrzymać się przed rzuceniem zaklęcia.  
Sam sprawiała wrażenie lekko zdenerwowanej, ale anormalne wygięcie palców zdawało się jej nie przeszkadzać.  
Jakub złożył pośpiesznie wielokierunkową tarczę Thorax. Udało mu się nie popełnić błędu, ale nie uspokoiło go to. Dwie towarzyszące mu dziewczyny miały zamiar za chwilę zaprezentować wyjątkowo niebezpieczne zaklęcie. Tego typu czar mógł odbić się od celu i ugodzić w nierozważną czarownicę. Tarcza Thorax oczywiście go pochłonie, ale zdenerwowane takim atakiem truposze mogą przedrzeć się przez osłabioną obronę i wbić swe szpony w ciała adeptów nekromancji. Dlatego postanowił dla pewności rozstawić jeszcze jedną – słabszą – tarczę.  
Lewy nadgarstek był nieco zesztywniały, ale udało mu się stworzyć delikatnie połyskującą, kopulastą tarczę. Jednocześnie rzucone przez dziewczyny zaklęcie ugodziło w dwa pierwsze zombie. Jak się spodziewał, jedno rykoszetowało między umarlakiem a Thoraxem, by ostatecznie zniknąć między młodymi drzewkami.  
\- Już poprawiam – powiedziała Sam, ponownie przygotowując się do rzucenia czaru. Palce migotały pospiesznie i zaklęcie tym razem trafiło w truposza.  
\- Z tym nagrobkiem jest zdecydowanie coś nie tak – oznajmił Jakub. Czuł strużkę potu spływającą mu po szyi – nie wiedział, czy ze zdenerwowania, czy też wysiłku wkładanego w utrzymanie zaklęcia.  
\- E… Sam? – Mirtle zerknęła przez ramię. – Chyba mamy problem.  
Alejką, którą przyszli, nadchodziły właśnie cztery zombie, a szuranie stóp obwieszczało nadejście kolejnej, jeszcze niewidocznej grupy truposzy.

***

Sławek położył broszkę z logo Legii na stercie książek tuż obok map i wyliczeń dla jakiegoś bliżej nieznanego teleportu. Miał nadzieję, że Mierzeja zauważy ten drobiazg. Dla pewności napisał: „Na jutro. Sama-Wiesz-Dlaczego”. Informację żarzącą się na czerwono zaopatrzył dodatkowo w sporych rozmiarów strzałkę.  
Zastanowił się chwilę, po czym, wziął jedną z nielicznych czystych kartek samoprzylepną i napisał: „Sam. Jutro rano MUSISZ z kimś przyjść na ten pogrzeb. Ja mam OBOWIĄZKI. Szef o wszystkim wie. Będziemy Cię oczywiście pilnować… Ale proszę, niech to będzie ktoś inny niż ten ministerialny kudłacz”.  
Przykleił wiadomość tuż obok broszki, mając nadzieję, że zostanie zauważona.

***

Szuranie wyraźnie martwych stóp było słychać już zewsząd. O dziwo, nadchodzące zombie nie śmierdziały w charakterystyczny dla trupów sposób.  
\- Ile ich właściwie jest? – spytała Mierzeja, trafiając najbliższego umarlaka odsyłającym zaklęciem.  
\- Nie widzisz? – Jakub starał się opanować rozchwianego już Thoraxa.  
\- Nie. Zamknęłam oczy – wyjaśniła, ponownie składając zaklęcie.  
\- To bez sensu – orzekła Mirtle.  
\- Muszę się z tobą zgodzić. – Sam trafiła wyjątkowo obrzydliwego zombie. – Wy zwiewacie, a ja je usypiam…  
\- Jak? – Tarsalewski był już zmęczony i poirytowany. – Zamierzasz przez przypadek odesłać wszystkich z tego obszaru? Może tobie spieszy się, by dołączyć do tutejszych perfumowanych zombie. Nie krępuj się. Ale nalegam, młoda damo, żebyś raczyła pominąć moją skromną osobę. Chciałbym jeszcze pożyć.  
\- Rzucę zaklęcie myślą.  
\- Zgłupiałaś – zasugerowała Andromeda, odsyłając bezrękiego zombiaka. – Kto niby będzie cię łapał? Kto potem będzie cię doprowadzał do stanu używalności?  
\- Może powinniśmy się poddać – zasugerował Jakub.  
\- Nie ma mowy – warknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Nie znam znaczenia tego słowa – oświadczyła Mirtle. – Przynajmniej dzisiaj.  
\- To trupy mają nas zeżreć? – spytał Kuba.  
Mirtle zerknęła pytająco na Sam.  
\- Zaklęcie Jawnej Głuchoty powinno wystarczyć. – Mierzeja poprawiła prawą rękawiczkę.  
\- Już rzucam. – Andy wycelowała różdżkę w nieprzygotowanego na to agenta Alfy24 i wypowiedziała zaklęcie. Różowy promień ugodził w niego i cisza zdała się dzwonić w uszach.  
„Cudownie” – pomyślał. – „Nie dość, że nie jestem w stanie dłużej utrzymać Thoraxa, to ogłuchłem. Tylko po co?”

***

Złoty Chłopiec Gryffindoru niepewnie przechadzał się między regałami biblioteki Sam.  
Owszem. Zostawił początkowo wiadomość, że wpadnie, ale żadne znaki na niebie, a tym bardziej ziemi nie zapowiadały przybycia Mierzei przed północą. Ba! Wróżyły wręcz powrót Naczelnej Ślizgonki gdzieś nad ranem, w paskudnym humorze, z dopiero co odrąbaną głową wampira w torebce.  
W obliczu tego typu bodźców docierających do Harry’ego między innymi za pośrednictwem złowróżbnej miny Severusa Snape’a, postanowił poszukać czegoś na własną rękę. Było wielce prawdopodobne, że nie będzie mógł zdjąć interesującego go tytułu z półki, ale sprawdzić nigdy nie zaszkodzi… No… chyba że wyłysieje, oślepnie lub wyrosną mu nogogłaszczki wielkie jak u akromantuli.  
Niepewnie sięgnął po „Magię umysłu”.  
Książka nie eksplodowała, nie zawyła, a Potter nie odnotował, by zmieniła się mu fizjonomia. Popatrzył na okładkę z niedowierzaniem.  
„Potter! Masz czas do jutra. Jeśli nie zobaczę tej książki na półce o 6.00, to ZGINIESZ. I w przeciwieństwie do lorda, ja nie spapram sprawy.”  
Autorką zdecydowanie musiała być Search. Ciekawe, skąd wiedziała? Skąd ona o tym mogła wiedzieć? Przecież Snape jej nie powiedział, prawda?

***

Czuł, jak drży mu błona bębenkowa lewego ucha, gdy pierwsze sylaby zaklęcia zawisły w powietrzu. Potem zamrowiło prawe ucho – to Mirtle najprawdopodobniej w kanonie rozpoczynała to samo zaklęcie.  
Nagłe olśnienie spadło na niego, gdy mrowienie w uszach stało się irytujące.  
„Zaklęcie muzyczne!” – pomyślał. – „Piekielne zaklęcie muzyczne!”  
Pobłogosławił w duchu Zaklęcie Jawnej Głuchoty, które pozwoliło mu na zachowanie słuchu. Zombie nie miały tyle szczęścia i teraz leżały na murawie, lekko rzężąc. A przecież pierwsze nuty były dopiero rozgrzewką. Gdzieś w okolicach siódmego taktu pojawiała się właściwa inkantacja rozwijająca się na dobrze modelowanym crescendo i godząca w adresata po osiągnięciu przynajmniej górnego fis.  
Jakub nie miał słuchu muzycznego, dlatego zastosowanie tego typu zaklęcia przekraczało jego możliwości. Rzucenie czaru było podobno bardzo proste. Wzmocnić go można, śpiewając w kanonie, tercji lub zacząć wyżej niż przewidywał standardowy zapis nutowy. Sądząc po mrowieniu w uszach, które to stawało się niesamowicie irytujące, oraz przesiąkniętym magią powietrzu, dziewczyny musiały zacząć od c2 i kontynuować wątek gdzieś w okolicach b2.  
Tarcza Thorax nie była już potrzebna, więc Tarsalewski pozwolił sobie na jej usunięcie. Zresztą nie miał już siły, by blokować czyjekolwiek ataki.  
Płyta nagrobka w dalszym ciągu podskakiwała, więc po prostu usiadł na niej i dla pewności potraktował drugim zaklęciem obciążającym. Niewiele to pomogło, ale przynajmniej nikt nie mógł mu zarzucić, że się obijał, gdy reszta zespołu unieszkodliwiała pułapkę.  
Zombie znieruchomiały.  
Świerzbienie w uszach przekroczyło dopuszczalne normy, by całkiem niespodziewanie zniknąć. Zobaczył, jak Andromeda wyrysowuje w powietrzu skomplikowanie wyglądającą runę An-Ashm i dźwięki zaatakowały go ze wszystkich stron. Nie zdążył jednak nawet jęknąć, bo płyta, na której siedział, wystrzeliła w górę, zrzucając go na ziemię.  
\- Bardzo ładne salto – mruknęła Mierzeja.  
\- Mi bardziej podobał się ten moment, gdy odbił się ręką od ziemi, wykonał dwa przewroty i wstał jakby nigdy nic. – Mirtle wycelowała różdżkę w otwarty grób. – To te wasze wampirze geny, prawda?  
\- Mam potwierdzić czy stanowczo zaprzeczyć? – Sam podeszła do podejrzanej dziury w ziemi.  
\- Nie wiem. – Andromeda wzruszyła ramionami. – To było głupio zadane pytanie. Przecież wiem, że takiej zwinności nie nabywa się podczas porannych zajęć fitness.  
\- Sprawdzamy, co to, i zwiewamy czy tylko zwiewamy? – spytał Jakub, podchodząc do zdekompletowanego nagrobka. Kamienna płyta spadła gdzieś poza zasięgiem wzroku i był tym faktem nieco zdenerwowany.  
Trzy różdżki mierzyły do zionącej stęchlizną dziury. Trzy głowy pochyliły się, chcąc zobaczyć, co też się tam skrywa. Wewnątrz była… drabina. Na niej zaś staruszka.  
\- Podaj mi rękę, młody człowieku – zażądało babcine zjawisko z niezaprzeczalnie arystokratycznym akcentem.  
Jakub powoli wyciągnął rękę, która natychmiast została pochwycona w zadziwiająco mocny uścisk.  
\- Witaj, moja droga. – Staruszka, gdy tylko stanęła na trawie, porzuciła Jakuba i skierowała się ku Mierzei. – Co u ciebie słychać? – Uścisnęła nieopierającą się Sam.  
\- Wszystko w porządku, Seniora.  
\- Miło mi to słyszeć, moje dziecko. Cieszę się, że postanowiłaś odwiedzić moje skromne progi. – Pociągnęła Jungfrau w głąb labiryntu.  
Kuba i Andromeda popatrzyli na siebie, lekko zdziwieni.  
\- Seniora… - zaczął Tarsalewski.  
\- de la Cruss…  
\- Ona nosi zielone sukienki w kwiatki? W jej wieku?  
\- A widziałeś te kolczyki?  
\- Te z trupimi czaszkami?  
\- Tak!  
\- Trudno było ich nie zauważyć… A ty widziałaś ten tatuaż?  
\- Z nietoperzem?  
\- Aha.  
\- A ten naszyjnik? – spytali chórem.  
\- Zdecydowanie obrzydliwy – zgodził się nieznajomy głos. – Dodatkowo to nie są plastikowe kości, a realne szczątki szczurów.  
Obydwoje obrócili się, oczekując ataku. Znad krawędzi grobu wystawał starannie ułożony, czarny kok.  
\- Diamanta? – zaryzykował Kuba.  
\- A kto inny twoim zdaniem szlajałby się po grobach z Seniorą? – Głos świadczył o niezaprzeczalnie złym humorze właścicielki. Niespodziewanie stał się jednak miły. – Pomożesz mi? Spódnica mi się o coś zaczepiła, robactwo mnie oblazło i nietoperz wplątał mi się we włosy.  
\- Nie widzę nietoperza – poinformowała ją Mirtle, pochylając się nad dziurą.  
\- Bo łazi mi teraz po karku!

***

Po wyplątaniu Diamanty z nietoperza i robali oraz odczepieniu rozłożystej spódnicy od podstępnej drabiny można było rozpocząć egzamin. Mirtle czuła niedosyt – wskrzeszenie psa i kangura było zdecydowanie poniżej jej możliwości, ale wyznaczone przez Seniorę zasady nie przewidywały możliwości zdawania dwu egzaminów podczas jednego spotkania.  
Kubuś miał trochę więcej do zrobienia. Diamanta wyznaczyła mu pierwsze zadanie – ponowne ożywienie jej ukochanego kanarka. Męczył się początkowo, składając rozcięte posrebrzaną gwiazdką ciało, ale ostateczny efekt przeszedł jego oczekiwania, odlatując na pobliską gałąź i po chwili dekorując garnitur adepta nekromancji efektami typowo ptasiej działalności.  
Wskrzeszenie trzech zombie, które dopiero co zostały „ułożone do snu”, nie sprawiło mu problemów. Problemem samym w sobie mogła być Diamanta, która usiłowała przylepić się do Kuby mimo jego niechęci i argumentacji, że jest dla niej za młody. Po kilku minutach bezskutecznego opędzania się od trzydziestotrzyletniego wdzięku drugiej nekromantki w kraju Tarsalewski postanowił coś zrobić. Mrugnął do Andy.  
Ta początkowo nie zrozumiała, ale po chwili oświecenie spłynęło na nią, więc znacząco odchrząknęła. Gdy nie przyniosło to rezultatu, postanowiła zastosować typowo Mierzejową metodę działania.  
\- Kubuś? – spytała przymilnie.  
\- Tak, Andromedo? – Nadzieja wypłynęła na jego twarz niczym plama ropy z tankowca na błękitne wody oceanu.  
\- Ja chciałabym ci tylko przypomnieć… - Mirtle dla lepszego efektu bawiła się granatowym szalem. – Ja ci chciałam tylko przypomnieć, że obiecałeś.  
\- Jestem potwornym sklerotykiem. – Kuba zakrył ręką oczy w teatralnym geście. Jednym susem wydostał się z Obszaru-Rażenia-Wdziękiem-Diamanty i wziął Andy za rękę. – Mój mózg powinno się wymienić, bo mam pamięć dziurawą jak sito. Wybaczysz mi?  
\- Zastanowię się.  
\- Mam dla ciebie niespodziankę, ale to dopiero gdy zobaczymy, jak sobie radzi Sam, dobrze? – Pociągnął Mirtle ku alejce, gdzie kilka minut wcześniej zniknęła Mierzeja. – Dzięki – szepnął, gdy szli między ścianami żywopłotu.  
\- Zawsze do usług, ale nie wyobrażaj sobie za wiele.  
\- Patrzy na nas.  
\- Skąd wiesz?  
\- Bo idzie za nami?  
\- Szepcz bardziej przekonująco, a ja pochichoczę jak zakochana małolata.

***

\- Przed rozpoczęciem egzaminu, który w twoim przypadku będzie, jak sądzę, tylko formalnością, musimy omówić kilka spraw.  
Seniora usiadła w wiklinowym fotelu zaściełanym dziwnie połyskującym pomarańczowym materiałem i wskazała Sam podobny po drugiej stronie okrągłego stolika.  
Mierzeja usiadła, bez większego zainteresowania wpatrując się w coś nad lewym ramieniem de la Cruss.  
\- Janie, herbaty.  
Cień oderwał się od ściany i ruszył ku drzwiom prowadzącym z tarasu do wnętrza rezydencji.  
\- Dobry stary Jan… - mruknęła Sam.  
\- Dobrze zakonserwowany stary Jan – poprawiła ją Seniora.  
\- W maju był jeszcze żywy – zauważył Mierzeja.  
\- Zmarło mu się na początku sierpnia. Nie mogłam pozwolić, żeby gnił w ziemi. Tak trudno teraz o dobrą służbę.  
\- Mam prośbę – wypaliła Sam.  
\- Gondola czeka. Słyszałam, że Adaś odzyskał swoją rękę, a że nie widziałam innego wytłumaczenia ponad to, że mu pomogłaś i się pogodziliście… A i tak miałam mu dzisiaj przysłać jeszcze sześciu służących…  
\- Dziękuję.  
\- Nie ma sprawy, moje dziecko. Nie rozumiem jednak, dlaczego szukasz czegoś w willi przewodniczącego Bractwa, czy też jak on woli nazywać swoją organizację, „Sabatu Warszawskiego”.  
\- Szczęścia.  
\- O szczęściu będziesz mogła mówić, gdy wyjdziesz stamtąd niepogryziona.  
Herbata zmaterializowała się na stoliku, a Jan zniknął gdzieś w cieniu.  
\- Pogryziona czy niepogryziona… co za różnica?  
\- Czyli nie idziesz tam z własnej woli…  
\- Nie. Raczej z woli jaśnie przewodniczącego jakiegoś departamentu, którego nie znam i oczywiście wampira opętanego myślą o ratowaniu świata.  
\- Praca dla ministerstwa jest pasjonująca, prawda? – mina Seniory całkowicie przeczyła wypowiedzianym słowom. – Nie pogratulowałam ci jeszcze. Zostałaś samodzielnym pracownikiem ministerstwa. W tak młodym wieku. To niesamowite.  
\- Zawsze o tym marzyłam. – Sam sięgnęła po filiżankę. – Osiągnięcie tego sukcesu kosztowało mnie wiele wyrzeczeń i czasu. Bezpieczna posada umożliwi mi dalsze pogłębianie moich zainteresowań i pełne wykorzystanie moich talentów.  
\- Nie wątpię, moje dziecko. – de la Cruss pozornie przypatrywała się srebrnej łyżeczce. – Ale nie przepracowuj się. Tyle teraz się słyszy o wypadkach podczas pracy. Nawet czas spędzony w biurze obfituje w niebezpieczeństwa. Ostatnio segregatory, spadając z półki, poważnie nadszarpnęły zdrowie mojej bliskiej znajomej.  
\- To straszne – oznajmiła Mierzeja takim tonem, jakby los koleżanki Seniory był bliski jej sercu.  
\- Nie mówiąc już o tych grupach przestępczych, które usiłują werbować w samym ministerstwie. – Jawne oburzenie wręcz promieniowało od nekromantki. – Gdy uznają, że już nie jesteś potrzebny, to wystawiają cię miejscowej policji magicznej i masz szczęście, jeśli przeżyjesz. Ty przez taki procent wrodzonego wampiryzmu nie możesz sobie zażyczyć tatuażu z runą Wiecznej Śmierci, bo wchłonąłby się natychmiast, nie pozostawiając śladu. Tak samo rzecz ma się oczywiście z arcymistrzowskim tatuażem. – Wskazała na czarnego nietoperka na swoim prawym ramieniu. – Nawet jeśli uda ci się kiedyś zdobyć ten tytuł, to trzeba będzie wymyślić jakiś inny sposób, bo ten w twoim przypadku nie zda egzaminu.  
Filiżanka zamarła w połowie drogi do ust.  
\- Tak? – spytała na pozór uprzejmie.  
\- Ostatnio miałam tu kilku młodych ludzi, którzy zażyczyli sobie właśnie runę Wiecznej Śmierci. Najczęściej do długowłosi rockmani chcący popełnić samobójstwo, ale w połowie czerwca był nawet jeden hiphopowiec. Pałał niechęcią do moich zombie i kazał sobie to wytatuować na lewej łopatce. Był potwornie nieuprzejmy i nazywał się jakoś tak dziwnie… Filon?… nie… Fryderyk?  
\- Filip – zaproponowała Sam, odstawiając nietkniętą herbatę na stół.  
\- To całkiem prawdopodobne – zgodziła się Seniora. – Ale o dziwo ten młodzian mimo aparycji niemalże zbirowskiej chyba nie pragnął rychłego zgonu, a jedynie spokoju po śmierci. – Przerwała na chwilę. – A jak tam twoje zdrowie, moje dziecko? Słyszałam, że ostatnio jesteś notorycznie przeziębiona. – Wyjęła szpilkę ze starannie ułożonego koka i zaczęła obracać ją w palcach. – To jakieś nietutejsze bakterie. Te obce paskudy są odporne na większość antybiotyków, ale mam nadzieję, że wszystko będzie dobrze.  
\- Ja również.  
\- Widzę tych młodych ludzi… - de la Cruss powstała. – Chyba chcą zobaczyć, jak sobie radzisz.  
Mierzeja również wstała – wyraźnie niechętnie.  
\- Przygotowałam dla ciebie coś specjalnego. – Seniora uśmiechnęła się.  
Z czeluści labiryntu wyszła Mirtle prowadzona przez Jakuba. Oboje byli rozpromienieni i nadmiernie sobą zainteresowani. Tuż za nimi kroczyła wkurzona Diamanta.

***

Skwaszona mina drugiej nekromantki w kraju psuła nieco chwilę przepełnioną patrzeniem na siebie z nieskrywanym uczuciem.  
Sam z powątpiewaniem popatrzyła na świeżą mogiłę.  
\- To tutaj? – spytała nieufnie.  
\- Tak, moje dziecko.  
\- Mogłabyś się pospieszyć? – Kubuś zdawał się być lekko zniecierpliwiony. – Musimy jeszcze pójść do jubilera. Obiecałem mojej Andromedzie, że zrekompensuję jej brak prezentu we właściwym czasie.  
Seniora uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, Diamanta wykrzywiła usta, a Mierzeja westchnęła.  
\- Zaczynaj, moje dziecko. – de la Cruss odsunęła się o kilka kroków. – Mam nadzieję, że pamiętasz o Zasadzie Pełnej Swobody, która obowiązuje podczas egzaminu mistrzowskiego.  
Sam skinęła głową.  
Kuba objął Mirtle ramieniem, przez co Diamanta zaczęła zgrzytać zębami.  
\- Janie! – krzyknęła Sam, nabierając momentalnie odpowiedniego akcentu i arystokratycznego podejścia do służby.  
Ubrany w szarą liberię lokaj zmaterializował się niemal natychmiast.  
\- Tak, panienko? – spytał. Jego głos brzmiał wyjątkowo martwo.  
\- Przynieś moją szablę i nóż… i dwa wiadra popiołu zmieszanego z solą – zaczęła wymieniać Mierzeja – i tusz oraz pędzelek. Tylko cienki. I moją herbatę. Zostawiłam ją na stoliku na tarasie.  
\- Oczywiście, panienko.  
\- Czy chcesz, żeby Jan przyniósł coś jeszcze? – Jakub uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, gdy zombie zniknął w czeluściach labiryntu. – Może coś do pochrupania podczas egzaminu? Albo leżak? Nie krępuj się. Zdaje się, że Jan słucha cię z całkiem niezrozumiałych dla mnie przyczyn. Może zażyczysz sobie lodów z bitą śmietaną i wisienką na cz… mhu…  
\- Przepraszam za niego. – Mirtle wisiała na ramieniu Kuby, zasłaniając mu usta dłonią.  
\- Chłopcy głupieją, gdy przebywają w towarzystwie dam swojego serca. – Seniora uśmiechnęła się nawet przyjaźnie. – Całkiem niepotrzebnie, moim zdaniem. Usiłują zaimponować im za wszelką cenę.  
\- Właśnie. – Mirtle energicznie pokiwała głową, nie przestając kneblować Jakuba.  
\- Rzeczy panienki. – Jan przyniósł żądane przedmioty.  
\- Możemy zaczynać? – Seniora rozejrzała się. – Janie, mój fotel.  
Zombie podał Mierzei jej broń, uprzednio postawiwszy na trawniku dwa wiadra z podejrzanie szarą substancją. Z jednej z nich wystawała kosztownie wyglądająca łopatka do węgla.

***

Leo potrząsnęła prawym nadgarstkiem. Notatki robione na potrzeby ćwiczeń z Lekkich Urazów Magicznych w dalszym ciągu były niekompletne i nic nie wróżyło poprawy ich stanu, szczególnie że wszystkie pozycje obowiązkowe jak i nadobowiązkowe zostały już dawno wypożyczone. Dla Leokadii został jedynie „Mały Słownik Anatomii dla Magmedyków” Selesha, co w obliczu nadciągających galopem ćwiczeń mogło zaowocować rychłym wykluciem się pierwszego łabędzia w tym sezonie.  
Dlaczego? Dlaczego zawsze dla niej musiało zabraknąć wcześniej zamówionych podręczników? Kto wypchnął ją z listy oczekujących, szczególnie na „Zaklęcia lecznicze V”? Leokadia miała serdecznie dość zwyczajów panujących w uniwersyteckiej bibliotece. Najwyraźniej tylko krewni i znajomi dziekana mogli uczyć się, korzystając z uczelnianych zbiorów.  
Zgrzytając zębami, usiadła przed ekranem komputera. Połączyła się z resztą świata, w myślach przeklinając modemowego operatora internetu. Zalogowała się na stronie ministerstwa i wybrała zakładkę „Wykaz bibliotek czarnomagicznych”. Wyświetlona, dość długa lista jarzyła się na różowo, przyprawiając Stęporek o jeszcze paskudniejszy humor.  
Na rozwijanej liście wybrała Warszawę i odczekała kilka sekund, aż komputer posortuje dane. Tym razem lista była żarówiasto zielona. Niestety, przebrzydła maszyna wypluła również żądanie Ministerialnego Numeru Identyfikacyjnego, którego jako cywil nie posiadała. Leo popatrzyła na ekran z wyrzutem, wydłubała spory okruch z klawiatury i wpisała numer Teodora. Irytujące okno zniknęło. Mogła spokojnie skopiować dwudziestoelementową listę do notatnika.  
Zamknęła ministerialną witrynę i wklepała adres prywatnych katalogów bibliotecznych. Kolejno wpisywała dane i przeglądała zbiory znajdujące się w prywatnych rękach, a dostępne dla obcych po kilkumiesięcznych negocjacjach. Po sześciu bibliotekach, które zawierały głównie czarnomagiczne zaklęcia, trafiła na coś obiecującego – nie tylko „Zaklęcia lecznicze V”, ale całą serię na temat leczenia przeróżnych obrażeń. Na dole była zaś wiele obiecująca notka: „Oraz inne pozycje nieskatalogowane”. I numer telefonu!  
Leo sięgnęła po komórkę.

***

Popiół pomieszany z solą został rozsypany w trzech kręgach, których wspólny środek stanowiła świeża mogiła. Jakub z uczepioną jego ramienia Mirtle stali na zewnątrz trzeciego, Seniora i Diamanta w drugim, a Sam tuż nad grobem.  
\- Chciałabym, żeby było to coś widowiskowego, moje dziecko – rzuciła de la Cruss, opadając na fotel. – Coś, co ucieszy moje stare oczy.  
\- Oczywiście. – Mierzeja zaczęła malować skomplikowane symbole na przedramieniu. Pędzelek zdawał się tańczyć na skórze.  
\- Mogłabyś się pospieszyć – zauważył Tarsalewski. – Mamy dość napięte plany na dzisiaj.  
Sam rzuciła mu nieprzyjazne spojrzenie.  
\- To idź. Nikt cię tu nie zapraszał na darmowy pokaz.  
Jakub prychnął, ale Andy nie pozwoliła mu na wypowiedzenie jakiegoś kwiecistego komentarza, ciągnąc go za krawat i tak zacieśniając węzeł, że agent Alfy24 lekko posiniał.  
\- Kubuś obiecał mi naszyjnik – powiedziała, ponownie pociągając za krawat. – I teraz się niecierpliwi, bo nie wie, czy zdąży wybrać coś odpowiedniego. Możecie się nami nie przejmować.  
Tarsalewski energicznie przytaknął, starając się nie dopuścić do uduszenia.  
\- Zaczynaj, kochanie. – Seniora machnęła dłonią, odganiając jakiegoś komara. – Bo te małe paskudy zjedzą mnie żywcem.  
Sam zakręciła tusz i rzuciła go gdzieś w trawę wraz z pędzelkiem. Poprawiła szablę; sprawdziła, czy balowe rękawiczki w dalszym ciągu znajdują się za paskiem i z lekkim wahaniem postąpiła krok naprzód.  
Gest Przywołania stosowany standardowo przy wskrzeszeniu nie zadziałał. Sam powtórzyła go, przekonana, że popełniła po prostu jakiś błąd.  
Ponownie nic.  
\- Chcesz kurczaka? – spytała Diamanta ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem.  
\- Nie. Dziękuję. – Mierzeja nacięła opuszkę kciuka lewej ręki. Kilka kropel spadło na mogiłę.  
Powtórzyła Gest Przywołania.  
\- Na pewno nie chcesz tego kurczaka? – nie ustępowała Diamanta. – Jan na pewno go przyniesie. Wystarczy poprosić.  
Ziemia powoli zaczęła osuwać się ze świeżego kopca, jakby coś działo się pod spodem.  
\- Nie trzeba. – Sam cofnęła się.  
To, co wyskoczyło z grobu, zatrzymało się na chwilę przed Mierzeją. Oczy przepełnione szaleństwem, blada skóra i ubrudzony ziemią garnitur.  
\- Zabij – wycedził z trudem – zanim ja zabiję. – A potem biegł już w stronę wejścia do labiryntu, przeskakując kolejne kręgi, jakby nie stanowiły dla niego żadnej przeszkody.  
Jakub chwycił Mirtle i usunął ją z toru ruchu wskrzeszonego potwora, wciągając ją w pobliskie krzaki.  
\- Janie! – Sam uaktywniła jedno z zaklęć. – Podsadź mnie!  
Po chwili nieco chwiejnie stanęła na zielonej ścianie żywopłotu.

***

Leokadia niepewnie weszła w teleport. Tarcza była nieco nierówna i zdawała się falować.  
Wylądowała w pokoju hotelowym. Tapeta w drobne różyczki, która gościła na ścianach, sprawiała wrażenie, że to jedynie krótka wizyta towarzyska, o czym świadczyły brzegi papierowej taśmy odklejające się od podłoża.  
Leo rozejrzała się, poszukując osoby, która ją tu sprowadziła. Oczywiście wiedziała, że nie należy rozmawiać z nieznajomymi, wchodzić do podejrzanych teleportów i brać słodyczy od przypadkowych przechodniów. Mama mówiła jej o niebezpieczeństwach wynikających z tego typu kontaktów, ale ani słowem nie wspominała o tym, że dana osoba może wypożyczyć upragniony wolumin. Poza tym była już dużą dziewczynką.  
\- Musiałam się tylko upewnić. Ale to ty. – Usłyszała za sobą niezaprzeczalnie kobiecy głos.  
Powoli odwróciła się.  
\- Jolanta Search – przedstawiła się i wyciągnęła dłoń. – Musiałam podpisać zgodę na twoje praktyki w szkole.  
\- Leokadia Stęporek – zdążyła powiedzieć, uścisnąwszy wyciągniętą dłoń, bo potem inicjatywę przejęła Mama Sam.  
\- Komitet rodzicielski miał pewne obiekcje, ale dyrektor udało się wszystkich przekonać. Jeśli masz więc jakieś problemy z dostępem do lektur, to ja czuję się zobowiązana pomóc ci w dalszej edukacji. Niestety, magmedycyna nigdy nie była moją mocną stroną i chyba już nie będzie. Odpowiednią literaturą dysponuję dzięki kilku dalekim krewnym, które raczyły zapisać mi ją w spadku. Mojej córce pokażesz to. – Wręczyła lekko zdezorientowanej Leośce zaadresowaną kopertę. – I wszystko powinno być w porządku. Pewnie będzie chciała założyć ci kartę biblioteczną i wyznaczy termin zwrotu. W razie problemów dzwoń. Masz mój numer. – Szarpnięciem otworzyła drzwi do garderoby. – Powodzenia na tych ćwiczeniach.  
Leo zamrugała. Dłuższą chwilę obserwowała, jak Mama Sam przekłada miotły w pokrowcach, najwyraźniej szukając jakiegoś konkretnego modelu.  
\- Teleport! – Odwróciła się nagle, jakby o czymś sobie przypominając. – Przez tę wystawę miotlarską dostanę pomieszania zmysłów.  
Stęporek niepewnie weszła w srebrzystą tarczę. Do jej uszu dobiegło jeszcze przekleństwo i łomot jesionowych trzonków spadających na podłogę.

***

\- Tak wygląda egzamin mistrzowski? – Jakub odczepił od rękawa marynarki nadzwyczaj towarzyską gałązkę jałowca. – To w takim razie ja podziękuję. To nie na moje stare, skołatane nerwy.  
\- Co to było? – Mirtle wyplątywała szal z krzaka.  
\- Nie mam pojęcia. Zapytaj ekspertkę – fuknął. – Dla mnie liczy się tylko to, że ten niezaprzeczalnie obrzydliwy okaz zombie zniknął z zasięgu wzroku. A moja cudowna koleżanka sterczy teraz na tym żywopłocie jak wrona.  
\- Wypatruje potwora. – Mirtle szarpnęła szalik zaplątany w gałęzie. Materiał pękł. Zaklęła.  
\- Czy wszyscy nieprzytomni zostali usunięci z ogrodu? – spytała Sam, poprawiając okulary.  
\- Tak – odparła niechętnie Diamanta. – Jeszcze jedna grupa czeka na egzamin, ale w rezydencji. Mogłabyś się pospieszyć albo poddać. Ja również mam plany na wieczór.  
\- To akurat mnie nie interesuje. – Mierzeja uaktywniła kolejne zaklęcie. – Trzeba było nie zgłaszać się do dzisiejszej komisji egzaminacyjnej. Trzeba było w ogóle nie zgłaszać się do żadnej komisji egzaminacyjnej i zająć się tymi przeklętymi planami na wieczór. A najlepiej znaleźć jakiegoś mugolskiego idiotę i w jego towarzystwie spędzić trochę czasu. Na pewno byłby zachwycony i oczarowany twoją osobą.  
\- Nie odnotowałam… - zaczęła cedzić Diamanta, ale Mierzeja przerwała jej, wyraźnie zła.  
\- Czytałam raport z twojego egzaminu mistrzowskiego. Moim zdaniem był podejrzanie prosty. Arcymistrzowski również. W życiu widziałaś coś takiego może dwa, może trzy razy i to dopiero na praktykach u Seniory. Postanowiłaś w razie nagłej śmierci oddać swoje organy potrzebującym przeszczepu ludziom, a resztę skremować. – Zaczerpnęła tchu, aktywując kolejne zaklęcie. – Dlaczego? A dlatego. – Zeskoczyła z żywopłotu. – Musiałaś się nieźle przestraszyć, prawda? Życie jest wystarczająco trudne. Nie chciałaś się martwić ewentualnymi losami własnych zwłok. Godna pochwały zapobiegliwość. Ja widzę ożywionego nekromantę pierwszy raz w życiu, więc zamknij uszminkowane usteczka i daj mi pracować. Chcę tak wiele? Nie! Tylko zdać ten egzamin, a jakoś ani ty, ani ograniczone zasoby literatury dostępne w mojej bibliotece nie sprawiacie, że mogę się czuć komfortowo. Wyobraź sobie, że wiem jedynie, iż tego typu wskrzeszenie nie jest proste, truposz niesamowicie cierpi, nie można nad nim zapanować; żywi się ludzkim mięsem, by funkcjonować potrzebuje go tak jak powietrza. Jedyne, co mogę zrobić, to go odesłać. Daruj więc sobie ten durnowaty uśmieszek, bo mogę się zdenerwować i zetrzeć ci go z twarzy własnoręcznie.  
\- Co więc zamierzasz? – Seniora spojrzała na Sam z lekkim uśmiechem.  
\- Poczekam. – Sam odpaliła kolejne zaklęcie. Jej lewa ręka jarzyła się skomplikowanymi symbolami. – Tylko tu znajdzie świeżą zwierzynę. Ale zanim to nastąpi… Janie!  
\- Tak, panienko? – Lokaj lekko się ukłonił.  
\- Zabierz ją i zamknij w jakimś lochu. Mam jej serdecznie dość. – Mierzeja nieelegancko wskazała Diamantę palcem.  
\- Nie możesz! – zawyła nekromantka, gdy zombie przerzucił ją sobie przez ramię.  
\- Mogę – oświadczyła Sam. – Regulamin mówi, że podczas egzaminu musi być obecny przynajmniej jeden członek komisji. Tak będzie. I przypominam ci również, że czarów możesz użyć tylko w obronie życia osoby egzaminowanej. Tylko. Więc możesz schować tę różdżkę. Nie będzie ci potrzebna.  
Jan bez problemów wspiął się po schodach i zniknął we wnętrzu rezydencji z lekko wierzgającą kobietą przerzuconą przez ramię.  
\- A teraz, Seniora, wyjaśni mi pani, dlaczego „niespodzianka” jest na tak niespodziewanie niebezpiecznym poziomie – powiedziała Mierzeja, wyczekująco wpatrując się w nekromantkę.

***

Mam to, co chcę.  
Mam to praktycznie w zasięgu rąk.  
Trzeba być sprytnym, by osiągnąć cel.  
Straty się nie liczą.  
Popatrzył na nekrolog wydrukowany we wczorajszej gazecie. Był mały i nierzucający się w oczy.  
Straty się nie liczą.  
Naprawdę się nie liczą, szczególnie gdy wróg likwiduje nic nieznaczący paproch na planszy, który znalazł się tam tylko, by mylić i odciągać uwagę.

***

Leokadia wylądowała przed nieco zdewastowaną furtką. Tabliczka na budynku głosiła wszem i wobec „18”. Nacisnęła guzik, który najprawdopodobniej był dzwonkiem, bo po chwili w drzwiach ukazała się znajoma fizjonomia Mistrza Eliksirów.  
\- Dzień dobry. Mam się skontaktować z Samanthą albo inną osobą odpowiedzialną za tutejszą bibliotekę – wypaliła.  
\- Czy masz złe zamiary? – spytał Severus, zerkając na kartkę z tym pytaniem przyczepioną do framugi drzwi i opatrzoną dyrektorską pieczęcią.  
\- Nie.  
\- W takim razie zapraszam.

***

\- To my sobie pójdziemy na chwilę. – Jakub ukłonił się i pociągnął Mirtle ku najbliższym krzaczorom. – Musimy porozmawiać.  
\- Zamierza mi pani powiedzieć, kogo wskrzesiłam? – Mierzeja uaktywniła ostatnie zaklęcie wyrysowane na lewej ręce. – Czy może jest to jakaś straszna tajemnica państwowa?  
\- Właściwie to dziś miała mi asystować Adriana, a nie Diamanta. Niestety, nie mogła z powodu niespodziewanych problemów rodzinnych. – Seniora wstała. – Pytałam się o twoje zdrowie, a ty powiedziałaś, że masz się dobrze. Ten młody człowiek złamał przysięgę i to pośrednio go zabiło. Przypieczętował jej słowa własną krwią. Znał konsekwencje. To, że ministerstwo nie kontroluje tego typu umiejętności, nie oznacza, że można robić, co się chce. Przysięga wiążąca moich mistrzów wudu obowiązuje do śmierci. Karą jest zgon. To sprawca twojego chronicznego przeziębienia, Samantho. Dałam mu wybór: albo powolna śmierć w męczarniach i cierpienie po wskrzeszeniu, albo szybki zgon i taki sam ból jak w pierwszej propozycji zaraz po rytuale ożywienia. Rozsądnie wybrał drugą opcję.  
\- To brat Adriany? – Sam obracała w palcach rękojeść noża.  
\- Kuzyn w drugiej linii. – de la Cruss westchnęła. – To właściwie niespodzianka specjalnie dla ciebie. Myślałam, że mała zemsta poprawi ci humor. Okazuje się, że to nie był najlepszy pomysł.  
\- Mam rozumieć, że ostatnie dni były wynikiem czyjejś samowoli? Chęci zabawienia się moim kosztem? Tak po prostu? Bo władza jest taka kusząca? Tylko to było przyczyną? Przecież znał warunki umowy i wiedział, że za takie nadużycie może zapłacić życiem! Własnym życiem!  
\- Tak, dziecko. – Seniora chyba spodziewała się nieco innej reakcji. – Wiedział, co robi. Był poczytalny przez cały czas. Egzekucję wykonano przy przedstawicielu ministerstwa. Wszystko odbyło się więc zgodnie z prawem.  
\- Co za idiota. – Palce Mierzei zacisnęły się na rękojeści noża. – Żeby poświęcić życie, by mieć chwilę władzy nade mną. To niedorzeczne. Ja miałam kilka niegroźnych obrażeń, a on gryzie piach. Z tak bezsensownego powodu… Bogowie…  
\- Zginąłby i tak, gdyby zrobił coś takiego komukolwiek innemu. – Seniora poprawiła niegustowny naszyjnik. – Nasze prawo nie definiuje terminu wudu, przez co muszę zawierać takie, a nie inne umowy z moimi uczniami. I nie zgodzę się z tobą, jeśli chodzi o obrażenia, jakie kilkakrotnie ci zadał. One nie były lekkie. Twój lekarz zakwalifikowałby je jako średnio ciężkie. Tylko dzięki swoim wampirzym genom udało ci się uniknąć dłuższego pobytu w szpitalu. Obserwowaliśmy go już jakiś czas. Nie było wątpliwości, że to on.  
Sam była lekko zielonkawa. Najwyraźniej wiadomość dotarła do niej w pełni.  
\- Czy rezygnujesz? – spytała de la Cruss, doskonale zdając sobie sprawę, że to nieczyste zagranie. Ale nekromanta powinien być opanowany, nie dawać się łatwo wyprowadzić z równowagi i swoje działania kalkulować na zimno, bo od tego może zależeć nie tylko jego życie.  
\- Mam go uśpić – upewniła się Mierzeja. Teraz była po prostu blada. Niezdrowy odcień zieleni momentalnie się ulotnił.  
Seniora przytaknęła.  
\- A że to wskrzeszony nekromanta, mam odebrać mu tę iskierkę złudnego życia i zniszczyć ciało…  
\- Możesz go już wpuścić. Wystarczy tych zaklęć spowalniających. – de la Cruss usiadła w fotelu. – Postaraj się załatwić sprawę szybko. Rany zadane przez takie zombie goją się powoli. Nawet na wampirze.

***

Tymczasem między krzakami jałowca Jakub nieco drżącym głosem tłumaczył Mirtle zaistniałą sytuację.  
\- Mój stryj – zaczął niepewnie – zapisał mi swój majątek gdzieś pod Poznaniem. Wszystko byłoby dobrze, gdyby nie ostatnia klauzula. Jak będę stary i bezzębny, to przypomnij mi, żebym nie robił takiego świństwa swoim spadkobiercom. Coś takiego powinno być karane. Właściwie nie wiem, jak to powiedzieć… Ja nie wiem, czemu stryj Cecyl zapisał wszystko mnie. Mógł przecież scedować prawo do tego piekielnego dworku i hektarów równie piekielnych pól bezpośrednio na mojego ojca…  
\- W czym problem? – spytała Andy, obawiając się, że jeśli nie przerwie Jakubowi, to ten uraczy ją długą i zawiłą historią rodzinną, na której słuchanie nie miała najmniejszej ochoty. Coś zaczynało jej jednak świtać, mimo iż nie dysponowała nawiedzonym stryjkiem.  
\- Potrzebuję żony. Natychmiast – wypalił w końcu.  
Andromeda popatrzyła na niego z nieskrywaną litością.  
\- Ja się nie nadaję – powiedziała, profilaktycznie odsuwając się od rozmówcy.  
\- Albo narzeczonej. Od zaraz.  
\- Poproś Diamantę – wypaliła Andy. – Pójdzie za tobą. Wystarczy zagwizdać, a przybiegnie tu, gubiąc pantofle.  
\- Ja muszę być „w związku z kobietą o nieposzlakowanej reputacji”. A wybacz, Diamanta chyba się do takowych nie zalicza – odparł. – W „związku trwałym i prawdziwym”, jak to raczył ująć mój świętej pamięci stryj.  
\- To złóż ofertę Sam. Ma odpowiednią reputację.  
\- Odnoszę nieodparte wrażenie, że zostałbym odrzucony, a dodatkowo obrzucony co paskudniejszymi klątwami. Andromedo… czy zostaniesz moją narzeczoną na czas postępowania spadkowego?  
\- Ten lot na płycie nagrobnej wyraźnie ci zaszkodził. Jesteś pewien, że nie uderzyłeś się w głowę?  
\- Tylko trzy miesiące – zaapelował Kuba. – Chyba mogłabyś przez trzy miesiące udawać moją dziewczynę dwa razy w tygodniu, prawda?  
\- Nie.  
\- Boże, dziewczyno! Dlaczego jesteś taka uparta? Przecież nie namawiam cię do czegoś zdrożnego… Poza tym zapłacę za ten czas…  
\- Ja. Cię. Nie. Znam. – Mirtle odsunęła się o jeszcze jeden krok. – I nie interesują mnie twoje pieniądze. Spadek po stryju. Phi! Też mi coś… Mógłbyś wymyślić lepszy sposób na poderwanie dziewczyny.  
\- To rozsądna propozycja. Pomyśl – argumentował Kuba. – Andromedo. Proszę.  
\- Ja cię dzisiaj poznałam. – Mirtle zaczęła się systematycznie cofać. – I nie chcę. Czy ty tego nie rozumiesz?  
\- Andromedo… tylko trzy miesiące. Przecież ja mam tylko sprawiać wrażenie uczuciowo zaangażowanego.  
\- Powiedziałam: nie. I ani się waż padać na kolana – dodała, widząc, do czego ostatecznie zmierza ta rozmowa. – A właściwie dlaczego tak bardzo chcesz dostać ten spadek?  
\- Klejnoty rodzinne – wyjaśnił lakonicznie Kuba.  
\- Wiedziałam, że chodzi o jakieś błyskotki. Faceci nie potrafią myśleć o niczym poza rodowymi skarbami, włościami i jakimiś przebrzydłymi testamentami.  
\- Zgódź się – mruknęła Seniora.  
Mirtle obejrzała się. Nawet nie zauważyła, że wyszła spomiędzy krzaczorów.  
\- Zgódź się! – Kubuś mimo sprzeciwu Andromedy padł na kolana i uchwycił ją za rękę.  
\- Za chwilę mam tu spotkać paskudnego potwora – warknęła Sam. – Możecie skończyć tę szopkę?  
\- Ale ja nie chce zostać narzeczoną!  
\- Daj jej ten piekielny pierścionek, ustal pensję i zejdźcie mi z oczu. – Mierzeja zgrzytała zębami.  
Jakubowi udało się wyłuskać pierścionek z kieszeni bez puszczenia ręki Andy.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę! I po co mi to?

***

Leokadia nieufnie popatrzyła na orangutana, który siedział za wyraźnie bibliotekarskim biurkiem. Podała mu kopertę. Przyjrzał się jej podejrzliwie, a potem powąchał.  
\- Kochanie, wypiszę ci kartę. – Siwowłosa kobieta pojawiła się za biurkiem, odpychając orangutana i zabierając mu kopertę. – A ty tymczasem rozejrzyj się.

***

\- Dobrze. – Mirtle skinęła głową. – Ale za każde ustawione spotkanie dostanę godziwe wynagrodzenie, którego wysokość ustalimy w drodze negocjacji dziś wieczorem.  
Seniora uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie. Okazywało się, że w dzisiejszych czasach młodzi ludzie radzą sobie lepiej z omijaniem kłopotliwych nakazów testamentu niż choćby czterdzieści lat temu. Andromeda Mirtle okazała się przedsiębiorczą młodą damą. de la Cruss nie mogła zaprzeczyć, że dziewczyna zrobiła na niej wrażenie. I to w pozytywnym tego słowa znaczeniu.  
\- Andromedo… - Jakub w dalszym ciągu na kolanach odczytywał tekst z mocno pogniecionej kartki. – Czy zgodzisz się, o pani, zostać mą żoną, panią mego serca i wszystkiego, co posiadam i kiedykolwiek będę posiadał, e… matką naszych dzieci?  
\- Tak.  
\- Przyjmij więc ten pierścionek. – Kuba z trudem odczytywał bazgroły z przygotowanego świstka. – Niech będzie on znakiem naszej miłości i szczęścia, które stanie się naszym udziałem. – Usiłował udekorować pierścionkiem z topazem środkowy palec prawej ręki Mirtle, ale ostatecznie poległ. Po kolejnej nieudanej próbie wsunął pierścionek na ostatni z możliwych palców Andy.  
\- Świetnie – mruknęła Sam, uaktywniając jednocześnie pięć zaklęć na swojej prawej ręce. – Skoro mamy za sobą tę szopkę, to moglibyście się już nie odzywać, a przynajmniej nie ruszać, bo, znając wasze możliwości, to siedzenie cicho wykracza daleko poza…  
Wrzask dochodzący z labiryntu skutecznie odciągnął jej uwagę.  
\- Och. – Seniora wyraźnie się strapiła. – Zapomniałam o ogrodniku.  
\- Jest żywy. – Mierzeja zamknęła oczy, składając pospiesznie jakieś skomplikowane zaklęcie. – Żywy i bezpieczny w bunkrze przy sadzawce. Drzwi wytrzymały.  
\- Dzięki niebiosom. – Seniora opadła na fotel. – Nawet nie wiesz, jak trudno znaleźć kogoś, kto rozumie i podziela twoją wizję mrocznego ogrodu.  
\- Przepraszam na chwilę…  
\- Myśl jak wampir – rzucił Kuba, ponownie rozstawiając Thoraxa wokół siebie i Mirtle. – Mi to czasami pomaga, a tobie pomoże na sto procent.  
Sam popatrzyła na niego jak na wyjątkowo paskudny okaz stepującego gumochłona.  
\- Twój ochroniarz wytłumaczy ci to dużo lepiej, ale teraz wystarczy ci tylko ta informacja.  
\- Bardzo mi pomogłeś – prychnęła Mierzeja. – Dziękuję bardzo za taki wkład w moją nieuniknioną w tej chwili przegraną.

***

Niektórzy nekromanci nazywali tego typu zombie „wskrzeszakami”. Większość jednak wiedziała jedynie, że istnieje możliwość powstania takiego kanibalistycznego monstrum i już zadbała, by w przyszłości nie zostać przywróconym do życia w takiej formie. W większości przypadków lęk przed powstaniem jako „wskrzeszak” był nieuzasadniony. Tego typu zombie stawali się tylko utalentowani nekromanci. Określany przez ministerstwo poziom i ppf były nieistotne – liczyły się tylko wrodzone predyspozycje. Oczywiście można było przewidzieć, kto może powstać z grobu w tak okropnej formie. Seniora powiadomiła swoje trzy wybitne uczennice, co może się z nimi stać po śmierci. Listy z herbem rodziny otrzymali również uzdolnieni uczniowie, choć w ich przypadku stuprocentowej pewności nie było; w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich noszących arcymistrzowski tatuaż.  
Kuba dodatkowo wzmocnił tarczę. Nie był pewny, ale zombiak miał chyba nietoperza wytatuowanego na szyi. Oznaczało to, że Seniora skazała na śmierć jednego za swoich uzdolnionych uczniów.  
„Wskrzeszak” przebił się przez ścianę żywopłotu ze szponami ustawionymi idealnie, by rozpłatać czyjąś tętnicę szyjną. To zadziwiające, jak szybko trupom rosną paznokcie.  
Kuba był pod wrażeniem tego ataku – szybkiego, niespodziewanego i zakończonego odrąbaniem jednej z rąk. Kikut broczył teraz czymś, co kiedyś było zapewne krwią, a obecnie przypominało obrzydliwą maź o trudnym do zidentyfikowania kolorze. Dłoń pełzała gdzieś w trawie, bezskutecznie usiłując dosięgnąć Sam.  
\- Mówiłem: zabij. – Tylko to stwierdzenie wydostało się zza zaciśniętych zębów. – Nie posłuchałaś.  
Skoczył, markując atak na Seniorę, ale skręcił, by odbić się od Thoraxa. Nie tracąc rytmu, ruszył z powrotem na Mierzeję, składając lewą ręką jakieś paskudne zaklęcie.  
Uaktywniła tarczę, która pochłonęła skomplikowany ogłuszacz. Piekłoń! „Wskrzeszak” okazał się wysokopoziomowym martwiakiem! Gorzej mogłoby tylko być, gdyby zza Bramy przybył poprzednik Seniory.  
Zaklęcia ochronne nie pozwoliły, by szpony rozorały jej tętnicę szyjną, ale teraz wisiała kilka centymetrów nad ziemią. „Wskrzeszak” uśmiechał się paskudnie, zaciskając palce na jej szyi.  
Kuba nie pozwolił Mirtle biec na pomoc. Sytuacja była niebezpieczna, ale tylko dlatego, że Search usiłowała myśleć i zachowywać się jak człowiek, zupełnie ignorując umiejętności, które posiadała ze względu na takie, a nie inne geny. Jakub może i wstydził się swoich typowo wampirzych szponów, ale już ponadstandardowy słuch wykorzystywał bez skrępowania.  
Powiedzieć, że Samantha była dziwna pod tym względem, to zdecydowanie za mało. Tarsalewski był pewny, że dziewczyna posiada między innymi dobrze rozwinięty zmysł typowej wampirzej równowagi oraz tę szybkość, która pozwoliła krwiopijcom na przeżycie setek lat polowań. Tymczasem zadawalała się typowymi zmysłami człowieka, przez co wisiała teraz w pełnym uczucia uścisku „wskrzeszaka”. Szabla wysuwała jej się z dłoni.  
\- Udusi ją – szepnęła Mirtle, usiłując uwolnić dłoń, którą Kuba trzymał na wszelki wypadek, żeby nie pozwolić swojej nowej narzeczonej na zrobienie jakiejś głupoty, z postradaniem życia włącznie.  
\- To egzamin – szepnął. – Nie radziłbym ci się wtrącać.  
\- To przez ciebie – wycedził były nekromanta.  
Kuba wzmocnił tarczę.  
Huknęło, gdy Mierzeja odpaliła ostatnie zaklęcie wyrysowane na prawej ręce. A może ono aktywowało się samo w momencie, gdy narastające zagrożenie życia osiągnęło poziom krytyczny?  
Jakub nie miał pewności, ale efekt był zadowalający – „wskrzeszaka” odrzuciło na drugi koniec polany. Sam masowała obolałą szyję, a w trawie pełzała druga ręka zombiaka.  
\- Dość tego – wychrypiała Sam. – Mam tego dość.  
Zauważył tylko rozmytą smugę, która pomknęła ku ożywionemu monstrum, a potem rozbłysła ognista kula, która rosła, aż pochłonęła ciało „wskrzeszaka”. Obie oderwane kończyny również zajęły się ogniem.  
\- Cco…? – spytał, nie rozumiejąc, co się właściwie stało.  
\- Chyba kazałeś jej posłużyć się wampirzymi zdolnościami, prawda? – Mirtle zrobiła niewinną minę. – Więc pozwoliła sobie przez dokładnie sześć sekund… - Dla pewności zerknęła na zegarek. – Nie. Przepraszam. Przez siedem… być wampirzycą. Konkretniej wampirzycą z magicznymi zdolnościami.  
\- Ale to nie tak. – Tarsalewski lekko się załamał. – To nie tak. Nie chodziło o filozofię „jestem niezniszczalna i zabiję potwora”…  
\- A o co? – Andromeda popatrzyła na niego lekkim zezem ze względu na nikłą odległość, która ich dzieliła.  
\- Ta filozofia to proszenie się o rychły zgon – westchnął. – Chciałem, żeby zrozumiała, że może spokojnie posługiwać się swoimi wrodzonymi umiejętnościami. Że nie musi ukrywać ich za wszelką cenę.  
Wzrok Andy przepełniony był politowaniem, przez co lekki zez, jakim cały czas na niego patrzyła, wyglądał – przynajmniej zdaniem Kuby – wyjątkowo słodko.  
\- Nie sądzisz, że na to potrzeba przynajmniej dwutygodniowego treningu? – spytała. – I gdzie ona właściwie jest? – Mirtle rozejrzała się.  
Sam stała w wypalonym do gołej ziemi kole nad niewielkim kopczykiem popiołów. Obecnie rozgarniała go stopą, jakby czegoś szukając. Cała była umorusana sadzą, a naelektryzowane włosy sterczały jej na wszystkie strony, tworząc złoto-czarną aureolę.  
\- Możecie już sobie darować tego Thoraxa, kochanieńcy. – Seniora podniosła się i podeszła do Sam.  
\- Niedobrze mi – oświadczyła Mierzeja w dalszym ciągu zachryple.  
\- To prawidłowa reakcja – pocieszyła ją de la Cruss. – Mam nadzieję, że teraz dokończymy naszą rozmowę.  
Poprowadziła Sam wąską alejką ku rezydencji.  
\- Gdy załatwisz już swoje sprawy u jubilera, to oczekuję, że wrócisz tu, moja droga – rzuciła przez ramię.  
Mirtle zamrugała zdziwiona.  
\- Czy właśnie dostałam zaproszenie na herbatkę? – spytała szeptem. – Od Seniory de la Cruss? Dziś?  
\- Obawiam się, że tak. – Kuba otrzepał marynarkę.  
\- Dziś?  
\- Tak, kochanie.  
Andy prychnęła.

***

\- Sensacyjna wiadomość dotarła do nas z Ministerstwa Magii – oznajmił spiker Golden Angel.  
Severus oderwał wzrok od swojej filiżanki z kawą. Wielka Sala była wyludniona.  
\- Łączymy się z naszym korespondentem. Słyszysz mnie, Czarku?  
\- Oczywiście, Erneście.  
\- Czy mógłbyś nam wytłumaczyć, na jaki genialny pomysł wpadł tym razem nasz kochany minister?  
Severus popatrzył na odbiornik radiowy z lekkim zainteresowaniem. Okazywało się, że tutejszy minister magii jest jednym z ciekawszych tematów plotek, a jego decyzje wprowadzały zamęt nie tylko polityczny.  
\- Nowy potworek pana Rokity właściwie niczym nie różni się od pomysłu jednego z jego pierwszych powojennych poprzedników – oznajmił Cezary Wiśniewski-Trovt. W tle słychać było przerzucane w pośpiechu kartki. – Zatwierdzony dziś dekret „O poprawie obronności” zakłada powołanie do armii wszystkich czarodziejów, którzy ukończyli siedemnaście lat. Po odbyciu przeszkolenia trwającego sześć miesięcy będzie można znaleźć pracę w jednej z instytucji ministerialnych. Tyle mówią oficjalne dokumenty. Jak udało mi się ustalić, minister usiłuje za wszelką cenę powstrzymać falę emigracji, szczególnie wśród młodzieży. Procedury wstępowania do armii przewidują między innymi obowiązkowe badania poziomu, co uniemożliwi zaniżanie go i zaowocuje wcielaniem wysokopoziomowych młodych ludzi do wszelkiego rodzaju ministerialnych struktur przynajmniej na rok, bo tyle wynosi najkrótszy okres trwania umowy. Potem niezbędny będzie dobry prawnik, który doprowadzi do rozwiązania umowy z ministerstwem. Kancelaria Lars, Lars & Skalski już zapowiedziała, że porad prawnych schwytanym w ministerialne sidła będzie udzielać za symbolicznego knuta, a stawka za ewentualną rozprawę wyniesie dokładnie siedem sykli. „To grosze” powiedział mi wnuk jednego z założycieli firmy, Eligiusz Skalski. „Stać nas na to. Nie chcemy, by kaprys pana Rokity przekreślił szanse na normalne życie setkom młodych ludzi. W przeciwieństwie do pana ministra my traktujemy wszystkich naszych klientów tak samo. Poziom nie ma dla nasz znaczenia”.  
\- O ilu osobach rocznie mówimy?  
\- Powołanych będzie średnio pięćset osób rocznie – wyjaśnił Trovt. – Bez względu na płeć czy pochodzenie. Istnieje podejrzenie, że ministerstwo chce również „wyłapać” mieszańców, szczególnie tych, u których na przykład wampirze geny przekraczają pięćdziesiąt procent. Co miałoby się stać z tymi osobami, nie udało mi się jeszcze ustalić, ale zapewne znalazłyby się w tworzonej obecnie armii ministra, a ich sytuacja prawna byłaby o wiele bardziej skomplikowana niż zwykłych poborowych. Dodatkowo ministerstwo ma zamiar w ciągu najbliższych kilku miesięcy powołać wszystkich, którzy w czerwcu tego roku zakończyli magiczną edukację, bez względu na to, czy mają rozpocząć w październiku niemagiczne studia, są jedynymi żywicielami rodziny lub czy wyjechali za granicę. Tym ostatnim grożą różne konsekwencje, gdyby chcieli wymigać się od służby, włącznie z więzieniem. Już dziś piętnaście osób złożyło w brytyjskim Ministerstwie Magii prośby o udzielenie azylu. Sześciu polskich studentów na Alchemicznej Akademii Arabskiej odmówiło powrotu do kraju w przyszłym roku. To najprawdopodobniej dopiero początek problemów pana ministra. Dekret zaskarżył już jeden z ministerialnych prokuratorów. Jarosław Szerszeń złożył odpowiednie dokumenty, gdy tylko nieszczęsne pismo zostało zaprezentowane na konferencji prasowej.  
\- Jak sądzę, pan minister zapowiedział daleko idące konsekwencje względem wszystkich, którzy ośmielą się sprzeciwić, prawda?  
\- Szerszeniowi obiecał rychłe zwolnienie, wszystkich niepokornych postraszył Alfami do zadań specjalnych, a kancelarię Lars, Lars & Skalski – Alfą3.  
\- Czy ktoś jednak ucieknie przed poborem?  
\- Wszyscy powyżej 35 roku życia, pracownicy ministerstwa, Alf i instytucji rządowych. W tej chwili jest to około 350 osób, z czego przynajmniej dwadzieścia procent to niepełnoletni czarodzieje i czarownice związani bezterminowym kontraktem. Około stu osób zostało wcielonych w te struktury przymusowo. Pan Skalski, którego mógłby objąć tzw. „pobór wybiórczy”, dotyczący tylko niektórych obywateli, którzy już jakiś czas temu zakończyli edukację, zapowiedział, że osobom, które podpisały kontrakt pod przymusem, pomoże osobiście i nieodpłatnie. W połowie przyszłego tygodnia ma się odbyć rozprawa przed Trybunałem, który ustali, czy dekret jest zgodny z prawem. Pierwsze rozprawy dotyczące rozwiązania umów z ministerstwem zaplanowano na wtorek.

***

Seniora rozsiadła się w fotelu. Herbata w dalszym ciągu parowała, najwyraźniej podgrzewana jakimś zaklęciem. Sam usiadła we wskazanym wiklinowym fotelu.  
\- Zabezpieczyłaś się jakimś zaklęciem? Tak? To w takim razie wystarczy tylko to. – Machnęła różdżką i Mierzeja na powrót była czysta. Tylko włosy w dalszym ciągu przypominały naelektryzowaną kulę. – Co o niej myślisz? – Seniora jeszcze raz machnęła różdżką. Zaklęcie odbiło się od nastroszonej fryzury Sam i rozbiło cukiernicę. – Kiedyś… zanim trafiłam do tego domu, gdzie wówczas królował hrabia Adrian Bonifacy Bergner, zajmowałam się problemami wysoko urodzonych dam.  
Sam popatrzyła na Seniorę lekko zaniepokojona.  
\- Rozwiązywałam wszystkie problemy owych dam… - Zawiesiła głos. – Byłam garderobianą i do tej pory pamiętam sporo zaklęć umożliwiających szybką zmianę fryzury. Pozwolisz? – Nie czekając na odpowiedź, stanęła za Sam i zaczęła rozdzielać splątane i naelektryzowane loki. – Przecież nie możesz w tym stanie pójść na bal do Adasia. Od razu wszyscy zorientowaliby się, że jesteś wysokopoziomowa i niebezpieczna. – Prostowała kolejne pasma. – Ale co mi o niej powiesz, Samantho?  
\- Nie jestem pewna, Seniora…  
\- Dziecko… czy widzisz tu kogoś, kto by podsłuchiwał?  
\- Powinna pani rozważyć jeszcze kogoś – westchnęła Sam. – Nie chodzi o to, że Andromeda nie jest odpowiednią kandydatką…  
\- Janie, mój notes – rzuciła de la Cruss przez ramię.  
\- Znam kogoś, kto brzydzi się swoich umiejętności w tej dziedzinie. Żeby ściągnąć tę osobę, trzeba by posłużyć się niemalże przymusem.  
Jan położył oprawiony w skórę notes na stoliku.  
\- Zapisz mi niezbędne informacje dotyczące tej osoby. – Seniora skończyła układać fryzurę Sam. – I powiedz mi, dlaczego nie ty…  
\- Diamanta się nie podda – odparła Mierzeja. – Będzie walczyć i to ostro. Ja mam wystarczająco dużo problemów. Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych atrakcji. A poza tym czy wyobraża sobie pani sytuację, gdy na czele nekromanckiej komisji egzaminacyjnej staje wampirzyca? Śmiechu warte!  
\- Nie jesteś wampirzycą – zauważyła de la Cruss.  
\- Ale niewiele mi brakuje – odparowała Sam. – A Mikołaj już obiecał mi dopełnienie rytuału przemiany…  
\- Mikołaj… - Seniora wypowiedziała to imię z obrzydzeniem. – Mikołaj cię o tym poinformował czy dotarło to do ciebie pocztą pantoflową? Zresztą nieważne.  
\- Jak to: nieważne? – oburzyła się Mierzeja. – Mam przejść…  
\- Obiecanki-cacanki – weszła jej w słowo Seniora, siadając w swoim fotelu. – On obiecuje to różnym magom od lat. Jak dotąd tylko jeden dostąpił tego wątpliwego zaszczytu.  
\- Zrobi to, bo jest złośliwą bestią. Zrobi ze mnie wampira, czy tego chcę, czy nie, byleby tylko wkurzyć Klarę!  
\- Na szczęście na dzisiejszym przyjęciu go nie będzie – zapewniła de la Cruss. – Mam bardzo dobre mleko. Z tą herbatą komponuje się wręcz idealnie.  
Mierzeja sięgnęła po mlecznik i zajrzała do środka nieco podejrzliwie.  
\- Przezorny zawsze ubezpieczony – rzuciła nekromantka.  
Sam przechyliła mlecznik. Kilka kropel przezroczystego płynu wpadło do filiżanki.

***

Damian Schulz klął, a że zakres słownictwa w tej dziedzinie miał bardzo szeroki, to tyrada pod adresem ochrony ministerialnych laboratoriów trwała nieprzerwanie od momentu, gdy przekroczył próg i zobaczył trupa.  
Alicja stała w drzwiach i obojętnie patrzyła na zwłoki, czekając na agentów Alfy2, którzy mieli zabezpieczyć ślady, przepytać ewentualnych świadków i przekazać sprawę wydziałowi zabójstw przy najbliższym magicznym komisariacie.  
\- To skandal! Ja uduszę tych bezwartościowych, paranoicznie upośledzonych pseudostrażników! – wyrzucił spomiędzy zaciśniętych zębów. – Popapranych popaprańców, do ciężkiej zarazy!  
\- Możesz mi powiedzieć, dlaczego mnie tu zaciągnąłeś? – spytała znudzona barwnymi wyzwiskami Alicja. – Upewniliśmy się, że jedna z Alf zajmie się tamtymi zwłokami i mieliśmy iść do domu. Tymczasem tobie zamarzyło się spotkanie z dawnym szkolnym kolegą. I ja, nierozważna, dałam się przekonać, że to tylko „na chwilę”. Czekaj… - Powstrzymała Schulza przed przerwaniem sobie, unosząc znacząco wskazujący palec. – Powiedziałeś „tylko 10 minut, bo mam małe pytanie”. I co? A to, że minęły już prawie trzy kwadranse, a ja w dalszym ciągu muszę tu sterczeć.  
\- Zauważyłaś tę zbieżność nazwisk? A konkretniej zbieżność imion i nazwisk?  
\- Sugerujesz, że te sprawy są ze sobą związane? – prychnęła jak rozdrażniona kocica. – Ja nie wyciągałabym tak daleko idących wniosków. To może być zbieg okoliczności.

***

Teodor zniecierpliwiony wybijał skomplikowany rytm na poręczy okalające podest. Wiedział, że kobiety mają w zwyczaju spóźniać się na ważne spotkania, ale Samanthy oczekiwał już godzinę i sześć minut. Przez ten czas zdążył nacieszyć oczy widokiem Zalewu Zegrzyńskiego, okazałej i nadspodziewanie jaśniejącej rezydencji Adama Potockiego oraz sporej części ogrodu utrzymanej w niedającym się zidentyfikować stylu  
Mgła zaczynała snuć się pasmami pośród sitowia. Wówczas usłyszał plusk; potem kolejny i jeszcze jeden. Biała gondola z zielonym daszkiem zbliżała się bardzo wolno; wręcz wlokła się po równej tafli sztucznego jeziora.  
Teodor otworzył bramkę będącą samą w sobie popisem sztuki kowalskiej i cierpliwie czekał. Po trzech ubranych w liberię lokajów siedziało sztywno wyprostowanych na pierwszej i ostatniej ławeczce. Środkową zajmowała Sam uśmiechająca się na widok Teodora w taki sposób, że doszedł do wniosku, iż powinna zostać aktorką i prezentować swoje talenta na scenie.  
Podał jej rękę i pomógł wysiąść. Niemal natychmiast rzuciła mu się na szyję. Ostrożnie sięgnął do jej umysłu i zastał tam jedynie różową mgiełkę zachwytu i zauroczenia.  
\- Musisz dzisiaj przegrywać – wyszeptała mu do ucha, a jej głos przeczył temu, co zobaczył w jej głowie.  
\- Co? – spytał lekko zdziwiony.  
\- Musisz przegrywać, gdy tylko pojawię się na horyzoncie. – Przestała wisieć na szyi Restauda, ale on trzymał ją teraz za rękę, jakby chcąc podkreślić, czyją jest własnością. Sygnet z korneolem błyszczał na jego lewej dłoni. – Ja będę wiarygodna, ale ty też musisz, Teodorze.  
Uśmiech cały czas gościł na twarzy Sam, a jej głos był szeptem na granicy słyszalności. Ktoś obserwujący ich z daleka byłby przekonany, że ma do czynienia z romantyczną sceną na pomoście, a nie ustalaniem ostatnich szczegółów szalonego planu.  
\- I myśl o mnie jako o Isabell, a nie Samancie. To bardzo ułatwi mi życie. Tobie również.  
\- Och, Isabell… - Teodor uśmiechnął się, wypowiadając te słowa przesadnie głośno. – Przecież wiesz, że dla ciebie zrobię wszystko.  
Przyciągnął ją bliżej i całkiem niespodziewanie tuż przed swoją twarzą napotkał biały wachlarz, a do jego uszu dobiegł chichot. Nawet przekonywujący. Profesja aktorska powinna się upomnieć o „Isabell”. Jeśli na scenie byłaby tak dobra jak w tej chwili, to niezaprzeczalnie odniosłaby sukces.  
Bez protestów dała się prowadzić alejką ku tarasowi i otwartym drzwiom wiodącym do sali balowej – obecnie dość zatłoczonej i gwarnej.  
\- Jak długo możesz tak grać? – zainteresował się Restaud, gdy przekraczali próg Adamowej willi.  
\- Dopóki mnie ktoś nie wkurzy – odparła Sam, poprawiając szal. – Więc postaraj się nie być osobą, która wyprowadzi mnie z równowagi.  
W prowadzeniu rozmowy przeszkodził im Adam Potocki, który wyłonił się, ciągnąc za sobą blondynkę w prostej, czarnej sukni.  
\- Miło mi was widzieć. – Uścisnął prawicę Teodora. – Już myślałem, że nie przyjdziecie. Krysiu, pozwól, że przedstawię ci Teodora Restaud i jego piękną Isabell.  
Sam uśmiechnęła się jeszcze promienniej i dygnęła.  
\- Mi również jest miło – powiedziała, całkowicie mijając się z prawdą.  
Krystyna miała nie więcej niż dwadzieścia lat i, o dziwo, żadnych śladów świadczących o pogryzieniu. To było zastanawiające. Przecież powszechnie wiadomo, że Adam Potocki nie przepuścił żadnej dziewczęcej szyi, jeśli tylko owa znalazła się wystarczająco blisko.  
\- Adam! – Dziewczątko uczepiło się jego ramienia, uśmiechając się całkiem szczerze. – Straszysz ją. Sam mówiłeś, że twój przyjaciel namawiał ją przez niemal dwa tygodnie, więc nie psuj teraz wszystkiego…  
Teodor wziął Mierzeję za rękę i uśmiechnął się ciepło.  
\- To Adam Potocki – powiedział. – Przywódca tutejszego sabatu. Opowiadałem ci o nim, pamiętasz?  
Sam skinęła głową.

***

Adam był tradycjonalistą, więc rozpoczął bal od walca, którego to przygrywał skryty między olbrzymimi donicami paproci i młodych palm daktylowych kwintet smyczkowy. Muzycy byli jak najbardziej żywi. Adam nie zatrudniał zombie po głośnej sprawie pewnego pianisty, który rozkompletował się jakiś czas temu w domu sabatowym.  
Teodor wziął Sam za rękę i pociągnął ją na środek parkietu. Debiutantek było niewiele – zauważył jeszcze trzy białe suknie w tłumie.  
Wszyscy przypatrywali mu się z zaciekawieniem. Wszak jeszcze w zeszłym tygodniu ktoś miał go sprowadzić na „dobrą drogę” – z dala od ministerialnych spraw. Tymczasem dziś niedoszły „nawrócony” pojawił się w prywatnej willi Adama Potockiego na dorocznym balu „Zakończenie Lata” wraz z partnerką o wampirzych tęczówkach. I został przywitany przez samego gospodarza!  
Kilku krwiopijców popatrzyło wyczekująco na Adama, ale on tylko uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, obejmując prawą ręką swoją partnerkę. Większość krwiopijców była przekonana, że wydał fortunę na eksperta z wydziału transportu.  
Potocki nie komentował szeptów, które do niego docierały od początku balu. Demonstrował jedynie przyjazne zamiary względem Restauda.  
Teodor spokojnie prowadził Sam między innymi parami, unikając przynajmniej części złowrogich spojrzeń, jakimi usiłowali obdarzyć go jego dłużnicy, którzy zbici w gromadkę stali u wrót jaskini hazardu.  
\- Kogo mam sprawdzić? – spytała przymilnie Sam, nie tracąc nawet na chwilę rytmu. – Tylko ogranicz się do sensownej liczby osób.  
Teodor teoretycznie patrzył na kolczyk Mierzei, ale jego wzrok wyławiał z tłumu osoby, o których zdążył się już czegoś dowiedzieć.  
\- Blondyna w czerwonej sukni – zaczął wyliczać. – Czarny kok i wrzosowa suknia. Potem ten przystojniaczek tańczący z Aureą. Ma czerwonego goździka w butonierce. A na koniec ten wampirek.  
\- Który? – Sam była nieprzygotowana na tak niedokładny opis.  
\- To na koniec – uspokoił ją Restaud. – Teraz uśmiechnij się promiennie. Mogłabyś się też zarumienić. Wszak właśnie szeptałem ci do ucha jakieś sprośności.  
Mierzeja spłonęła rumieńcem niemal natychmiast. Jej uszy były purpurowe.  
\- Doskonale – skomentował wampir. – A teraz przestań się spinać i daj mi prowadzić, bo ktoś zacznie coś podejrzewać.

***

Sam została przedstawiona takiej mnogości osób, że nie była w stanie zapamiętać choćby połowy imion, nie wspominając o nazwiskach czy informacjach dotyczących tego, z kim dana ofiara pojawiła się na balu. Szczerze mówiąc, nie miała ochoty na zawiązywanie znajomości z kimkolwiek, kto obracał się w towarzystwie Adama Potockiego i jego niezrównanego Starszego Klanu. Wyczekiwała tylko okazji, by móc wyłowić z tłumu wytypowane przez Teodora osoby i uciąć sobie z nimi „małą pogawędkę na osobności”. Tymczasem zmuszona była do trwania w wampirzych ramionach i bynajmniej nie były to ramiona Teodora.  
Adam z uśmiechem na ustach zjawił się chwilę po umilknięciu ostatnich nut walca otwarcia i, ukłoniwszy się, zaproponował, że „porwie” Sam tylko na chwilę. Teraz pozwalała się prowadzić po parkiecie i wpatrywała się intensywnie w wampira.  
\- O co chodzi? – spytała, zatrzymując wzrok na bursztynowych tęczówkach.  
\- Ręka sprawuje się idealnie, dziękuję za troskę. – Adam spokojnie prowadził Mierzeję między roztańczonymi parami. – Chcę, żebyś mnie sprawdziła.  
\- Tańczenie z tobą, Adamie, jest już wystarczającą atrakcją – odparła.  
\- Sprawdzisz mnie.  
\- Mogę jedynie zadeklarować moją pomoc przy sprawdzaniu, czy mówisz prawdę. Nie zamierzam grzebać w twoich wspomnieniach. Szczególnie teraz, na tej sali balowej.  
\- Więc spotkamy się dziesięć minut po północy w altanie…  
\- Nie – przerwała mu bezceremonialnie. – Jakbyś nie odnotował, to przyszłam tu z Teodorem, który, o ile dobrze policzyłam, jest jednym z pięciu niskopoziomowych krwiopijców na twojej potańcówce, więc to z nim mogę się w jakiejś bliżej mi nieznanej altanie spotykać. Wymyśl coś lepszego, ale zaproponowana godzina całkowicie mi odpowiada.  
\- Isabell…  
\- Osobiście nie wierzę, że to ktoś z twojego sabatu, ale Teoś się uparł i ja nie zamierzam mu przeszkadzać w poszukiwaniach. Wiesz, on jest zwolennikiem spiskowej teorii dziejów i będzie krążył wokół tematu, dopóki przez przypadek nie potknie się o rozwiązanie.  
\- Isabell…  
\- Mógłbyś mi pomóc? – Zatrzepotała rzęsami, na co Potocki przewrócił oczami.  
\- W czym?  
\- Kim jest tamta blondyna w czerwonych jedwabiach z gorsetem wyszywanym cekinami i jej koleżanka we wrzosowej sukni?  
\- Ta pierwsza to Oliwia. Przeszła z Manfredem. A ta druga to Raja, narzeczona Ignaca. Do ostatniej chwili nie mógł się od niej oderwać. Ten zwiewny szal ma chronić jej pogryzioną szyję od nadmiernego zainteresowania…  
\- Z kim? – Zamrugała.  
\- Co „z kim”, moja droga?  
\- Z kim przyszła ta blondyna?  
\- Z Manfredem Ludomirskim. Zrobiłaś się nagle blada. Coś ci dolega? – zatroskał się.  
\- Przeprowadzisz z nim poważną rozmowę.  
\- Niech zgadnę… Znasz go…  
\- Cóż za domyślność – sarknęła. – I dodatkowo przedstawisz nas sobie. I wyrzuć za drzwi tego bezczelnego ministerialnego szpiega.  
\- Którego?  
\- Obu – warknęła. – Jeśli mam pracować, to potrzebuję spokoju.

***

\- Gdzie…?  
\- Na górze. – Adam puścił rękę Sam, widząc, że dziewczyna zaczyna lekko panikować. – Właśnie tam poszły.  
\- Zauważyłam – burknęła, oddalając się.  
Adam przywołał jednego z lokajów i wyszeptał mu coś do ucha. Zombie oddalił się niemal natychmiast. Dwóch osobników krążących dotychczas między gośćmi z tacami pełnymi maleńkich kanapek zostało natychmiast wezwanych do kuchni. Tam trzech jak najbardziej żywych ochroniarzy pozbawiło „kelnerów” różdżek, przytomności i czarnych uniformów. Potem ktoś zmodyfikował pamięć nieudolnym szpiegom.

***

Sam powoli weszła po schodach na piętro.  
Willa Adama zostałaby nazwana siedliskiem wszelkiego zła i nadmiernej rozpusty nawet bez obecności wampirów. Przepych, z jakim ją urządzono, był oszałamiający i przyprawiał niemalże o zawrót głowy. Sam dywan, po którym obecnie szła ku jednym z otwartych drzwi, był wart więcej niż jej całoroczne pobory.  
Niepewnie zajrzała do środka.  
\- O! Nowa zabaweczka Teodora. Wejdź, wejdź… Przecież cię nie zjemy. – Oliwia siedziała na kanapie i piłowała swoje imponujące szpony. Zachichotała, widząc niezdecydowanie Mierzei.  
\- Wampiry ostatnio schodzą na psy. – Raja porzuciła kontemplację ogrodu zalanego blaskiem księżyca i wyłoniła się zza kotary. – Coraz młodsze te debiutantki. I niektórzy ośmielają się przyprowadzać magiczne małolaty. To doprawdy przesada.  
\- Dodatkowo ona przypomina prawdziwego wampira. Myślałam, że tego typu mieszańce nie mają prawa włóczyć się po ulicach.  
\- Co dostaniesz za tę pogryzioną szyjkę? – spytała słodko Sam.  
Obie na nią spojrzały. To wystarczyło. Były blisko siebie, więc Mierzei nie groził zez rozbieżny, gdy poddawała je wnikliwej mesmeryzacji.  
\- Jesteście w mojej władzy – oświadczyła, machając od niechcenia ręką. Drzwi zatrzasnęły się, a klucz przekręcił w zamku. – Gdy jeszcze raz powtórzę to pytanie, obie zapomnicie o tym, co się między owymi zapytaniami działo. A teraz powiecie mi wszystko, co wiecie o obsydianie i o tym, kto miał dostęp do waszych domowych i komórkowych telefonów.

***

Ktoś w sali balowej, dotychczas podpierający ścianę i wyraźnie znudzony otaczającymi go dziewczynami, podniósł głowę, intensywnie wpatrując się w sufit.

***

\- Co dostaniesz za tę pogryzioną szyjkę? – Lukier skapywał z każdego słowa. – Wiesz, jakoś nie chce mi się wierzyć, że robisz to bezinteresownie.  
\- Jakbyś ty robiła to z dobroci serca – syknęła Oliwia, czując nadciągającą migrenę.  
\- Mój wampir niczego ode mnie nie chce – oświadczyła Sam tonem rozanielonego podlotka. – I niczego ja nie chcę od niego w zamian.  
\- Jeszcze nienadgryziona zakochana fanka – mruknęła Raja. – Lepiej mieć coś niż nic. Życie cię tego nauczy, kotku.  
\- Nie fanka. I nie kotek. Również nie myszka, słoneczko, złotko, wróżka czy pusiaczek. Mam imię.  
\- I szponki. – Oliwia rozpoczęła poszukiwania papierosów w swojej kopertówce. – Na niewiele się przydadzą w konfrontacji z wampirzymi zębami.  
\- Lepiej brać, kiedy dają. – Raja zabrała koleżance torebkę i odnalazła paczkę Kentów oraz zapalniczkę. – Myślisz, że to będzie trwać wiecznie? Raj? Idylla? Najwyżej dwa lata w moim przypadku. Z tobą może to potrwać do dziesięciu lat… A potem co?  
\- Jak to: co? – Oliwia zaciągnęła się dymem. – Koniec. Finito. A jeśli ci się nie powiedzie, to złośliwa anemia.  
\- Zobacz. Do niej nie dociera – prychnęła Raja, strzepując popiół na absurdalnie drogi dywan. – Udzielamy ci dobrych przyjacielskich rad. Stosuj się do zasady: bierz, jak dają, a jak nie dają, to proś. Może uda ci się dzięki temu przeżyć i nie stracić…  
\- To mówi narzeczona Ignaca? – Sam otworzyła wachlarz i zaczęła nim powoli poruszać. – Dziewczyna, za którą on szaleje? Którą on wbrew Adamowi chce wprowadzić do Starszego Klanu?  
\- To tylko pozory…  
\- Żałosne. – Mierzeja otworzyła drzwi. – A on wczoraj był niesamowicie wręcz rozkojarzony, bo ty nie raczyłaś się pojawić. Nie piał peanów pochwalnych, ale wyraźnie było widać, że mu ciebie brakuje. Co ci obiecał za dzisiejszy wieczór? Futro? Diamentową kolię? Wycieczkę do Egiptu wraz z licznymi atrakcjami? Co ten wampir musiał ci obiecać, żeby móc się z tobą spotkać na oficjalnej imprezie? Brak mi słów. Gdybym była na twoim miejscu, to moje rumieńce byłyby czerwieńsze niż rubin w twoim pierścionku zaręczynowym.  
\- Jestem realistką.  
\- Jesteś bezczelną, obłudną żmiją – oświadczyła chłodno Mierzeja.  
\- A ty co musiałaś zrobić, by dostać swoje świecidełka? – Oliwia wstała, uważnie przypatrując się Mierzei.  
\- To rodowe błyskotki Teodora. I nie musiałam robić absolutnie niczego, żeby je założyć. Mój wampir mnie o to poprosił. Jeśli mój wampir mnie o coś poprosi, to zrobię to dla niego, a nie dla kolejnej kolekcji norek w szafie. Może wam się wydaje, że jeśli ktoś jest nieśmiertelny, to automatycznie traci zdolność do odczuwania?  
\- Zrobisz dla niego wszystko? – W głosie Oliwii czaiło się źle skrywane niedowierzanie. – Absolutnie wszystko? Jesteś bezgranicznie zaślepiona.  
\- Wyobraź sobie, że Teodor powiedział: „Powinnaś lepiej poznać te dwie młode damy. Są naprawdę miłe”. – Wachlarz poruszał się nieco szybciej. – Niestety, nie podzielam jego zdania. Nie wiedząc jednak, kogo spotkam, przyszłam tutaj… Cóż… Teoś zawsze miał problemy z odgadywaniem ukrytych cech charakteru. Tym razem również się pomylił… Panie wybaczą. Muszę poszukać Mojego Wampira.  
Odwróciła się, zamierzając wyjść, ale w drzwiach stał Adam oraz lekko zszokowany hrabia Manfred Ludomirski.

***

\- To właśnie przyczyna złego humoru Teodora. – Adam skinął głową. – Isabell, pozwól. To hrabia Manfred. Zajmuje się pogodą. To nasz jedyny magiczny wysokopoziomowy wampir. Inne sabaty nie mogą pochwalić się takimi nabytkami.  
Potocki zachowywał się, jakby reklamował unikalny komplet sztućców, który można nabyć za promocyjną cenę.  
Mierzeja dygnęła i dała się pocałować w dłoń.  
\- Jest mi bardzo miło cię poznać. – Ludomirski uśmiechał się entuzjastycznie. Nazbyt entuzjastycznie, przynajmniej zadaniem Mierzei.  
„Oszalałaś?” – odezwał jej się pod czaszką niezaprzeczalnie wampirzy głos. – „Nad twoją, jak mniemam, bezbrzeżną głupotą będę debatować jutro. Jutro również sobie porozmawiamy. Radziłbym ci mieć jakieś dobre usprawiedliwienie, bo inaczej Tomek urwie ci łeb”.  
\- Jestem pod wrażeniem twojej przemowy, Isabell. – Hrabia w dalszym ciągu trzymał rękę Mierzei.  
Wachlarz poruszał się bardzo szybko.  
\- Chyba twojemu wampirowi przydałoby się wsparcie – zauważył Adam. – Nie wiedzieć czemu nie potrafi skupić się na grze.  
\- A gdzie go znajdę?  
\- Na dole. To będą jedyne zamknięte drzwi.

***

Teodor przegrywał. Przegrywał niewielkie kwoty już od dwudziestu minut, wiedząc, że Sam za chwilę może pojawić się w drzwiach. „Isabell” – poprawił się w myślach. – „Moja ‘ukochana’ Isabell”. Restaud pluł sobie w brodę, że wpadł na tak idiotyczny pomysł. Teraz wszyscy dopytywali się, gdzie znalazł taką „miłą i śliczną dziewczynę”. Pod czaszkami jego karcianych przeciwników na pewno wykwitło jedno pytanie: „Gdzie ten popapraniec znalazł tę dziewczynę i dlaczego jej szyja nie jest jeszcze naznaczona w ten szczególny sposób?”.  
Niepewnie wsunęła się do sali wypełnionej papierosowym dymem i nałogowymi hazardzistami. Poprawiła okulary, które zsunęły się jej na czubek nosa. Wyglądała na zagubioną. Rozejrzała się i gdy tylko go dostrzegła, pomachała, chcąc zwrócić na siebie uwagę.  
\- Pas – oznajmił Teodor, widząc, że nastał czas grania romantycznego amanta. To, że miał całkiem niezłe karty, powinno dodatkowo uwiarygodnić bajeczkę. Wstał od stołu i, lawirując między stolikami, dotarł do drzwi.  
Chwyciła go za rękę i z obłędnym uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnęła swojego wampira z jaskini hazardu. Pozwolił jej na to. Zegar w hallu, przez który dał się ciągnąć, właśnie wybił północ.


End file.
